Fear the Nightmare
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Katherine has changed. Now, she's a confident, resolute and independent young woman. Free of her psychological abusive childhood. But that will all change when she returns home to Springwood. Everyone has a fear. And Freddy knows exactly what his daughter's is. It was and always shall be him. (Seq'l to I Won't Tell) M: violence, lang, sexual themes. chpt 25 up 8th May. *COMPLETED*
1. Prologue - Ashes

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or any of the characters involved. I only own my original characters. I also do not own any of the songs that I will use in the story.

 **Title:** Fear the Nightmare

 **Rating:** M - for violence, language, sexual themes, possible non-con scenes, dark/disturbing themes.

 **Genre** : Horror, Supernatural, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort and perhaps a little romance : )

 **Summary** : _Sequel to_ _ **I Won't Tell**_ \- Katherine has changed. Now, confident, resolute and independent young woman. Free of her psychological abusive childhood. That will all change when she returns home to Springwood. Everyone has a fear. And Freddy knows exactly what his daughter's is. It was and always shall be him.

 **Author's Note** : So, here is the start of the sequel - this is set just after the end of _ **I Won't Tell**_. It would be beneficial to read that story first to get a feel of what has happened. From chapter 2-4 you will get an insight into Katherine's new life and hopefully see her new personality! I am quite excited to be writing these chapters! Most of the chapters will be quite long as I want to put as much scenes in as I have way too many ideas! I hope you enjoy and any new reviewers are more than welcomed!

" _You're made of my rib or baby  
You're made of my sin  
And I can't tell where  
You lust ends  
And where your love begins_

 _I didn't want to hurt you baby_  
 _I didn't want to hurt you_  
 _I didn't want to hurt you_  
 _But you're pretty when you cry"_

 _ **VAST - Pretty When You Cry**_

 **Fear the Nightmare**

 **Chapter 1:** Prologue - Ashes

 _Springwood General Hospital - Children's Ward_

 _ **Thursday 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **March.**_

 _ **12.15am…**_

The children's ward was deathly quiet. Children slept soundly in their beds, each ward was shrouded in darkness. There were three nurses on duty as they sat their designated desks at the entrance to the three wards, reading over patient's files and drinking their coffee to get through the long tiring night that was in front of them.

The last two side wards were chosen for Katherine and Michael. Both of the children were asleep, having been brought to the hospital a little under an hour before. Their rooms were across the way from each other.

A female figure sat anxiously at Michael's bed, his mother. Sandra Turner. Her right hand was gently clasped over his right hand as he soundly slept. She had administered him a light sedative to help him drift off to sleep, it had been a harrowing night for him.

But not just for him, for her too.

The minute she learnt from his friend's mother that he had gone missing from her street she knew that something must have happened to him, that HE had snatched him. He must have found out that Michael was the one who contacted Sheriff Thompson. It was clear that the bastard had wanted revenge on Michael.

She gazed at her son as he lay on the bed, his face was slightly bruised, and his right eye was a little swollen. It would take a few days for that to settle down. Thankfully, he hadn't lost as much blood as he was lead to believe, though he did require numerous stitches to his lacerations. They weren't that deep but they would definitely leave scars on his chest. As for the psychological scars he would have, she was hoping that he would be strong enough to get over it. But she would help him with each step of the way.

Her eyes knitted in confusion as she looked at her watch, where the hell was he? Her husband Christopher was not answering the house phone, she had rang the house at least five times in the last hour since she arrived here and there was no answer at all. There was no way he was working this late, why would the Mayor need him at such a late an hour at this? She glanced up at her son as he turned onto his side in his sleep, she hushed him and gently reached out to stroke his hair. It still surprised her that during the whole journey to the hospital that he kept asking about Katherine. When he should be worried about himself, it was though he had really grown to like the girl. Despite the young girl constantly shunning his friendly advances. Perhaps in the future they could build some camaraderie.

Though that would be difficult if the plans of moving Katherine to Central City did come to fruition. It was imperative that she was moved there as soon as possible to start her therapy. The longer they left it, the more strenuous it would be to get her to understand what her father did to her was wrong, was evil. That he was abusing her.

"I thought you might need this"

She turned in her seat and smiled at Dr Kelly Moore, and grasped the white plastic cup of coffee that was offered to her, "Thanks"

The woman smiled and then glanced at Michael, "How is he?"

She sipped at her hot beverage, "He's okay. I talked to Dr Martin half an hour ago. I'm hoping to bring him home tomorrow evening" her eyes flickered behind her to the dimly lit room across the way, "What about Katherine? Was there any injuries on her?"

"Well, I did some x-rays when she first was brought in and I got them back a few minutes ago. There was a small hairline fracture on the back of her right hand. One of her metacarpal bones was fractured. As though someone was crushing her hand. Other than that there are no injuries" she replied.

Sandra nodded.

"Have they arrested him again? Her father?"

"Yes, I think so" Sandra pondered for a moment. There were at least fifteen to twenty cars at the power plant, why was there the need for so many people to be there to have him arrested again? Where they planning on doing something to him before they brought back to jail? "Do you know if Sheriff Thompson has arrived at the hospital yet?"

"I'm not sure" her colleague shook her head, "But I'll let him know where you are. I have to go here"

"No problem" she smiled and turned back toward her son. Her body sagged against the seat and after several minutes she soon found herself nearly drifting off to sleep her when a small knock came from the door.

Her body jerked forward and she nearly split her hot coffee over her black trousers. She spun around in her seat to see Sheriff Thompson and his wife Marge in the doorway, they looked a little on edge. "Sandra, you wanted to see us?"

"Yes" she rose to her feet and placed her drink on the tall cabinet to her left, then approached them. Her nose scrunched up slightly at the strong stench of smoke emanating from their clothes. Perhaps they were smoking before they came into the hospital, she knew that they were both avid smokers, that was why their clothes smelt like that. It was a nasty habit that thankfully she never tried. "What happened? Did you arrest him?"

Donald ignored her question and glanced behind her to her son, "How is he?"

"He'll be fine" she replied.

"How is Katherine?" Marge asked.

"She's fast asleep, we had to sedate her. Again she was in hysterics!" she sighed, then again asked Donald, "So, are you going to answer MY question, did you arrest her father? Are you going to be pressing charges against him?"

He gestured for her follow him and his wife, "We need to talk to you in private, is there somewhere we can go?"

"My office is down here" she strode down the quiet corridor to the last door on the left. There was something wrong, Thompson and his wife were acting so shifty. They looked so nervous.

She closed the door behind them and motioned for them to sit in the two seats across from her. Her hands clasped tightly together as she sat at her desk. Her voice was stern, "Would you please tell me what the hell is going on? Is there going to be charges against that bastard after what he did tonight"

He shook his head firmly, "There is no need to press any charges against him"

"No need?" she gawked at them both in incredulity, "Did you not see what he did to my son? That fucker kidnapped him and assaulted him! He was going to kill him! He took his daughter from the Orphanage, he broke the restraining order! What about your officers? Did he attack them?"

Donald gave a grim nod, "Officers Grayson and Stevens were found in the back yard. The Orphanage proprietor Miss Davis was found dead too"

"And so you're saying there is _no_ need to press charges? He murdered three people!" she spat.

"He's dead!" Marge intervened.

Her face went pale and she turned to face the red haired woman, "He's what?"

"Fred Krueger is dead" she said, "We got rid of him for good"

"You can't be serious!" she wasn't hearing this. Her eyes darted from Marge to her husband. Their faces told it all, they were telling the ugly truth. "What happened? What did you do to him?"

"We burnt him. We poured gasoline around the boiler room, we soaked him in it. Then set him alight" he replied. Voice firm and serious. He saw the look of utter revulsion on her face. He had to make her understand why they did this. "Dr Turner, you haven't experienced what this town has been through the last nine years. The town has been in a constant grip of terror, of panic. Not knowing who it was, who was taking the children away and killing them. When the first child was taken we thought it was a one off, a random disappearance. Then three months later another child went missing"

She shivered involuntary and continued to listen.

"Within a year six children had gone missing, two of their bodies were found. But we had no leads, no clues. Nothing! It was though Freddy was a ghost, he was very good at covering his tracks! In mid 1964 I was promoted to Sheriff after Sheriff Atkins had a mental breakdown. He just couldn't cope with the pressure!" he rubbed his weary eyes, "At first I thought I could, but as the years went on more kids went missing, were found mutilated. The stress I was going through nearly ended my marriage with Marge"

She looked over to Marge as she nodded, "It was in 1966, perhaps during the summer when we separate for a month or two. I told him to take a break from the case, to let Lt Garcia take over for a while. After some rather heated arguments he finally took my advice. But when he went back to work during Christmas time he was no closer to finding out who it was"

"Freddy was a devious bastard! He even deceived his own wife Loretta. He put on this façade around everyone, pretending to be a normal family man" Donald shook his head, "But he was never normal. You remember what I told you about his background?"

She nodded worryingly, he was right. His mother was raped by vicious psychopaths. Who knew who his biological father was? A rapist? A paedophile?

"I knew that if we hadn't of went to the boiler room tonight, that he would have killed your son. He would have taken his daughter away from Springwood, to another town where no one would have known about him. He would have carried on a new killing spree there. That's why we had to kill him, we had to stop him! He was _never_ going to stop!"

Her eyes darted from husband to wife and then she realised that it wasn't smoke from cigarettes that were emanating from their clothes, but smoke from a fire. The fire in which that monster was burned alive. "I can't believe this. How many of you was there? I saw at least fifteen to twenty cars following us to the power plant!

"There was at least thirty people there" he coolly replied, "You have to understand why we did it!"

"He nearly killed your son!" Marge reminded her.

She chewed her bottom lip anxiously, "What if people find out? What if the press finds out?"

Donald gave her a reassuring smile, "They won't. Everyone who was there has promised to keep it a secret. It's for the best"

"Who was there?"

He threw his wife a knowing look and then turned back to the woman across from them, "Roger Lane and his wife, the Grays, Lantz's, the Parkers. Look it doesn't matter who was there. All that matters is that it's over now. The children are safe now, the town is now safe from him!"

"What the hell are we meant to tell Katherine?" Sandra nibbled at her thumb in deliberation, "She is going to ask where he is!"

"We'll just say that he's in jail, that he won't be getting out" he responded, "She doesn't need to know. Don't even mention it to your son Michael"

"Of course I won't tell him" she agreed, "Where are the remains?"

"We left them in one of the furnaces in the boiler room after we put out the fire. I even destroyed his glove and placed it inside with his corpse" he trembled at the memory. "No one would dare go near the place, especially after finding out that is where he took the children to. I re-read the books he had and well I must have missed it, but he mentioned bringing them to the power plant"

"Okay"

"Would you let me know if you get talking to Katherine when she wakes up?" he asked, sounding hopeful. "I'd like to know how she is"

"She won't talk to me. Well, to anyone for that matter" she gave a somnolent sigh, "I'm sure of it. I think we should get in contact with Sister Mary Helena? Do you have a contact number for her?"

"Do you really want to go ahead with transferring Katherine to Central City?"

"Yes" she nodded vigorously, "I don't think she should stay here now. Especially what you've told me tonight. The Care Home that was mentioned by Sister Mary Helena is the best place for her, it has the best Child Psychologists in the state and with their help they will eventually get her to talk. To come to terms with what has happened to her. It would take time, perhaps a little longer that we would like. But in the long term it would be beneficial for her. I know Dr Danielle Murray who works there. I could keep in contact with her during the progress of Katherine's treatment, see how the young girl is coping"

He gave a pleased smile, "That sounds like a good idea"

Sandra leaned back in her seat, "How was she when you took her from him?"

His face held a disappointed look. "As before, hysterical. She was very snappy, angry at us. Screamed at us to leave them alone. After everything that fucker did to her, she still wanted to stay with him. As you rightly said, he's manipulated her mind so much over the last four to five years"

"It may take her more or less the same period of time to get over the psychological and emotional abuse" her head shook sadly, "Just get me Sister Mary Helena's number as soon as you can"

"Of course. I'll get it when I get back to the station after leaving here" he eyed her closely. Her face looked jaded, forlorn. "You look exhausted Sandra. You should get home and get some sleep. I'm sure Marge wouldn't mind sitting with your son for a few hours"

His wife concurred and smiled. "Yes, that's perfectly fine with me. Nancy is staying with my sister until tomorrow evening. I don't need to rush home or anything"

"No" Sandra disagreed at this suggestion. She was of course grateful for the offer, but she wanted to wait until Christopher arrived. "Thank you for your kind offer. But I'm waiting on Christopher arriving. I haven't a clue where he is, he's not at home"

"I'm sure he's found out about Michael and is on his way here" Donald reassured.

There was a sudden sharp knock to the office door, then it was flung opened to reveal Christopher. His face looked flustered as though he was out of breath. His wife sprang to her feet and ran to him. "Where the hell were you?"

He wrapped his arms around her slim waist has she hugged him, "I only finished work about an hour ago. I went home and you weren't there, so I phone the Police Station and Lt Garcia told me what happened to Michael" his eyes darted to Donald and his wife momentarily. He held Donald's pensive gaze and then glanced away. "So I came straight over here"

Sandra nodded sheepishly and stepped back from him, "Why were you working so late?"

He shrugged, "The Mayor was being pestered by the press, so we had to arrange interviews and set up meetings with them for the rest of the week. Look, it doesn't matter. How is Michael? Where is he?"

Maybe it was the tiredness, but she felt as though he was keeping something from her. That he wasn't telling the whole truth. He looked a little uneasy. "I'll bring you down to see him. He's asleep"

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep" he rubbed her shoulders, "I'll stay with Michael"

"We can give you a lift home" Donald rose to his feet.

"Okay" she smiled softly, "When Michael wakes up tell him that I love him and I'll bring some of his comics up in the morning"

He returned her smile and nodded.

As she left her office she saw the fleeting anxious look that her husband gave Donald. Just what the fuck was that about? She glanced at his attire, finally noticing that it had changed from his usual work clothes of suit and tie to jeans and dark navy v-neck jumper. Why had he changed his clothing? Was there something more to him 'supposedly' working late than meets the eye?

 **x x x**

 _ **Next morning 9am…**_

Thin rays of sunlight shone through the silver aluminium Venetian blinds into Katherine's room. Long light brown locks were draped around her flushed face, and soon her eyes fluttered opened as she came to. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed dourly at her surroundings and she frowned in consternation at being back in hospital again.

Separated from her father.

No, not separated.

She was _stolen_ from her father once more.

Her head swung down towards the back of her right hand that was wrapped in a white bandaged. Absently she rubbed the fabric with her left hand, sensing a dull ache from where her father crushed his hand around hers. Just like she suspected he had fractured or broke a bone, but she knew that she deserved it. It was her fault for going against his orders for talking to Michael.

Trickles of tears began to saturate her cheeks as she gently wept, pondering if Sheriff Thompson had arrested her father again? But why was there so many people there? Even though she was fighting against them two women, she could see the crowds of others standing in the boiler room. Were they all there to make absolutely sure that her father couldn't escape? That he was going to be arrested without a hitch? Confusion spread across her face at these questions.

Voices fluttered into the room from the corridor and she sat up a little on the bed as two figures entered the room. Sheriff Thompson and Michal's mother - Sandra.

Her nimble hands gripped the cream blankets and pulled them closer to her frame, and she glanced between them both. Her eyes were narrowed slightly, scepticism and rising anger stirring within them. Donald had shot her father, had hurt him. How dare he? It _wasn't_ right. She turned to face him and glowered viciously at him. Making him know how her feelings were towards him at this present moment in time. He noticed her penetrating stare and shivered involuntary. Those _eyes_ , that spiteful _look_ she was giving him. It reminded him of Freddy the moment he lit the match that would ultimately seal that madman's fate.

The look of utter _disdain_.

It was Sandra who spoke first, "Hello, Katherine"

The girl slowly moved her face towards hers and studied her slowly. Her fingers tightened on the bed sheets in growing rage. "Where's my daddy?"

They glanced at each other apprehensively.

"We've arrested him again" Donald lied.

She snarled at him, "You shot my daddy! You hurt him! Why?"

"He was going to hurt Michael" he took a small step forward, "He was going to hurt you. I had to do it to protect you both!"

"He _wasn't_ going to hurt me" she disagreed, "My daddy loves me!"

Sandra walked towards the bed and stood at the girl's side, "Sweetheart, your daddy doesn't love you. He was abusing you, he was controlling and manipulating your mind. Don't you understand that?"

"No!" she half shrieked in defiance, "It's you and everyone else that don't understand! Me and my daddy love each other" her eyes darted between them both, "We're special, we're different than everyone! It's all of you who are trying to _turn_ me against my daddy. It won't work!"

Sandra was about to rebuke, but was caught off guard as the young girl tried to pulled herself over the metal bars at the side of the bed, "I want to see my daddy!"

Without being too rough on the girl she placed her two hands on Katherine's shoulders and pushed her backwards onto the mattress, "Please, you need to start listening to us!"

Her anger soon dissipated and she let out a small anguish sob. The pillow slumped beneath her weight as she jadedly pressed against it. She was too tired to fight. Too tired to do anything. The last day or two had been so tiring, so draining on her mind. All she wanted was to go home with her daddy, to snuggle up against him in his bed and drift off to sleep. Why did things have to be this way? "I just w-want to see my daddy, I love him. I belong to him" her eyes pleaded for Sandra to recognize this, "Don't you see that? I belong with my daddy! No one else!"

Moving a step closer Sandra gently brushed her brown locks from her face, surprised that the girl didn't flinch from her touch. "It's okay. Just you rest and I'll get you some breakfast"

Katherine sobbed again and twisted her head away from Sandra to stare at the far wall and then used her right hand to pry the woman's hand from her hair, "Please leave me alone"

Letting her hands fall to her side, Sandra knew that there was no use talking to the girl at the moment. She would let her rest for the time being. Her body twisted around towards Donald and she gesticulated for him to follow her out of the room and down the corridor. They came to a stop outside her office, "I really think we should tell her the truth. About her father. She's going to keep asking about him. You saw it in her eyes, she is _so_ desperate to see him!"

"No, no" his head swung back and forth, "That would be a big mistake. She doesn't trust us at the minute, who knows how she would react if we told her that he's dead?"

"But she's NOT going to stop asking about him!" she sighed.

"I know" he nodded, "The quicker we get her transferred to Central City, the better What kind of treatments would be involved to help her realise that she has been abused?"

"It usually depends on the nature of the abuse and the child" she crossed her arms. "Also, different doctors use different techniques. But normally they range from individual therapy, group therapy, cognitive behavioural therapy"

"What would be best suited for Katherine? In your opinion?"

"Well, as she seems to be nervous in crowds or groups, individual therapy would be the best way to approach it from the start. See if we can get her to talk about what has happened in her early childhood in a one to one therapy session" she pondered for a moment, "Then cognitive behavioural therapy would be useful too. To help her process and understand her feelings and emotions about what he did to her. When she finally comes to understand that what he did to her was wrong"

"Is that all the therapy that she would need?" he asked.

"Not really no" her voice was tight with worry. "She would need behavioural treatments to help her interact with other children, perhaps sessions to assist her social development. You heard what my son Michael said, she has no confidence, no self-esteem. He has destroyed that and we would need to help her build it up again. Make her feel that she can be who she wants to be. A strong, happy and confident young girl. That in time she can lead a normal life, have friends, thrive in school and build relationships with other people. I'll have to ask Michael again if she has any strong interests in art"

"Art? Why?"

She smiled, "There is a technique some therapists used call ' _art therapy'_. Through the use of drawings and paintings, some children use it as a way to help express what has happened to them. That could help Katherine"

He rose an eyebrow, "I've never heard of that before. I know that I've asked this before, but do you believe she has been sexually abused?"

"That is a possibility" her face grimaced in revulsion at the thought. "But as there are no physical signs, Katherine would need to admit in her therapy sessions that there was sexual abuse. If not, then we may never know"

"Sheriff Thompson. Dr Turner"

They spun to face the source of the voice. Delighted to see Sister Mary Helena approaching them. Tucked under her right arm was a small brown folder. The wrinkles on her cheeks stretched upwards as she smiled warmly at them both. "Here are the details of St Bernadette's Care Home in Central City. I have a list of contacts. Dr Turner, I believe you know Dr Danielle Murray?"

"Yes" she acquiesced. "We were friends at College"

"I phoned her an hour ago. I briefly discussed the situation in regards to Katherine. She said that she will phone you this afternoon about the arrangement of bringing Katherine to Central City"

"That was quick!" shock and mild elation flashed in her eyes.

Mary Helena held out the folder for Sandra, "I told her it was a matter of importance. The Care Home will take good care of Katherine. I promise you that"

"Do you have any idea when she would be sent there?" Donald asked.

"If there are no problems I would say by Sunday evening" she clasped her creased hands together, "If there is anything that the child needs at the Home then do not hesitate to ask me. I will see that she gets what she needs"

"Thank you very much for helping us out Sister" he bestowed her a indebted grin.

"You're welcomed. I've taken a shine to the young girl. I'll say a prayer for the girl tonight at mass. Good day" She may have failed her son. Frederick Charles Krueger. But she was not going to do the same to her grand-daughter Katherine. This was a chance of redemption and she was going to make sure that Katherine was sent away from Springwood. A town where she had suffered so much heartache, such terrible emotional and psychosomatic abuse.

The girl deserved so much better in her life.

And she was going to get it.

 **x x x**

 _ **Three days later…**_

The boiler room was dark, quiet. Black metal pipes were cold. The several large rusty furnaces were dormant. Unlit. A thin layer of faint smoke lingered in the air, scorched marks were on the metal gratings of the floor near the furnace. It was the exact same spot where the Springwood Slasher was torched to death. Hunted and murdered.

Deep rumbling echoed throughout the vast power plant. The foundations of the structure shook and trembled as though an earthquake had hit the area. Chains rattled against each other. Swinging back and forth. The pointers on the valves gauges at each old disused boiler sprang to life, going from a lowly zero to the highest number. The pointer rattling inside the glass gauge as a piercing shriek resonated through each barren deserted corridor. Thick hot steam soared inside the various thin and thick metal pipes. Fissures of scalding steam pierced out of several cracks into the corridor.

The furnaces were no longer cold or latent.

Hot orange and red flames flickered inside. The thick metal walls were now glistened in condensation. Steam sizzled from the scalding metal.

In the main boiler room, vibrant and ferocious flames lapped and devoured the burnt remains of Fred Krueger. His inert body jerked and shook to life, his flamed covered arms slithered forward to the door of the furnace. The rusty door screeched opened and flew off its hinges. Landing with a loud metallic clan in the far side of the room. Searing flames danced on his skin and clothing as he slithered and crawled out of the of the fiery furnace. A torturous deep groan came from his burning corpse as he tumbled onto the ground.

As he rolled onto his back the fire that engulfed him slowly dissipated. Thick smoke seeped from his skin. His clothing remained in tact. No burnt marks whatever so ever. The scarred, burnt skin that now covered eyes were clamped shut. He was unaware at his new disfigurements. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself jadedly to his feet. He frowned. His chest seemed to be tight as he tried to take a small deep breath. His breathing felt restricted.

He murmured inherently to himself and then scowled once more. What the fuck? His voice sounded different. Deeper in pitch, rough and gravely. As though his vocal chords were decimated, as though they were burnt. He thought back to what happened, there were people at the boiler room. The Thompson's, Lanes, Lantz, Grays. There were others. Perhaps dozens of them. They had came fro him, they took _her_ away.

He remembered the strong repulsive smell of _gasoline_.

The sound of a match being _struck…_

Then came the _flames…_

"Freddy…"

He snarled and spun around to face the boiler room. "Who the fuck is there?"

"Don't be alarmed Freddy, it's only _us_ "

Another dark, venomous voice sneered. "It's just your friends!"

There was maniacal laughter, from three different set of voices. Each voice sounded grainy, malevolent. It reminded him of them It sounded like them. Those voices he would always hear when he was _butchering_ and _raping_ his children. Sometimes he hear them when he would be having some _'playtime'_ with Katherine in his bedroom. But now they weren't INSIDE his head, they were speaking to him directly. Like they were in the boiler room with him. How could that be possible?

"You crossed over Freddy" one of the voices snarled.

His hands clenched into tight fists. They felt different. He twisted around to the furnace where the fire was still raging inside. He lifted his hands and inspected his skin. His flesh was no longer unblemished, but his skin was charred away. The layers of the epidermis and dermis were melted away, his hands were blackish brown, uneven and rough There were no longer any fingernails at the tips of his decimated hands. He shook his head slowly and then looked down at his feet and saw a piece of shattered mirror.

The reflection that stared up at him enraged him and he bent down to pick it up in his burnt, charred hands. His face was the exact same, his once clear blue eyes were now bloodshot. His skin was also charred, black and rutted, his muscles showed and they too were burnt, charred black. His lips curled up into a sneer of ire and then he saw his teeth, they were jagged, rotten and black. His fingers curled around the shard of glass, the edges pierced into his burnt hands and in a snap the glass shattered in two. Bloodshot eyes stared blankly at the ground as he let the glass clatter the floor. Thick blackish red blood dribbled from his hands, but for some reason he felt little or no pain. He ran right hand over his bald scalded head.

The sound of that match being struck echoed in his mind.

 _Flames…_

 _Heat…_

The fire _engulfing_ him.

Cheers from the crowd as they watched him burn.

They were relishing watching him burn. The harrowing sensations of his skin catching fire, the unbearable pain, the immense heat quickly flashed over his body once more. He remembered the darkness overpowering him as his life faded away, as the flames grew in intensity…

They had burned him alive.

"Those fuckers!"

He vaguely remembered them taking away Katherine from him, seeing her being carried out of the boiler room. Hearing her screams of protest. Donald had taken his glove from him. The last words he had leered at the bastards was that he would _'make them pay for taking Katherine from him'_. They looked at him as though he was fucking insane.

Well, they were right.

He was insane. He always had been.

Even when he was with Loretta and Katherine, he was never normal was he? How could be he when he was kidnapping, molesting, raping and killing his children?

He was just being himself, that was all. In some way Katherine was the only person who would ever understood him and now he would never get to see her, ever again. Those assholes had made sure of that by torching him to death. But he remembered their faces, he knew all of their pathetic fucking brats.

 _Nancy Thompson._

 _Tina Gray._

 _Rod Lane._

 _Glenn Lantz._

He knew them _all_.

"We will help you Freddy"

He lifted his charred head towards the flames and glowered with suspicion into the furnace. Three set of glowing red eyes glared aback at him. He could just about see the faint outline of their serpent bodies. Approximately three to four feet in length. Thick, scaly skin. Charred and blistered. Their teeth were sharp as they grinned at him.

"You weren't just crazy fucking voices in my head, were you?" he sneered and took a step towards them.

"No, we're more than that" one of them leered, "We're demons"

The second cackled, "Dream demons"

"Dream demons?" Freddy frowned.

"Yes, dream demons" the second demon hissed, "We saw great potential in you. We've been with you since the day you were born. Your birth, you conception it was all premeditated. Everything that had happened to you was for a purpose. Your death was fate"

"My fate?!" his voice growled.

"Your destiny"

"Now, we're offering you're the chance to get vengeance on those who killed you. On whose who took your daughter away from you" the first demon offered.

Freddy scoffed, his chest feeling tight as he tried to get used to his uneven breathing. "How the fuck am I meant to do that? I'm fucking dead!"

"You're still _alive_ Freddy. In dreams" the demon corrected, "This is your new world. The dream world"

"Dream world?" the skin where his eyebrows would have been arched upwards in surprise, "I can exist in peoples dreams?"

"Yes. We have joined with your body and soul. We have given you all of our powers to cross over to this world. In dreams you are eternal. In time you will be able to manipulate peoples dreams. Turn them into nightmares. You will be able to _hurt_ them, you will be able to _kill_ them"

"Are you serious?" he smirked viciously.

"We're deadly serious"

A loud boisterous insane laugh came from him and his charred black blistered tongue slithered out to lick at his lips in fervour. He couldn't wait now.

Bring on the _screams._

Bring on the _blood._

Bring on the _nightmares…_

"But before we can teach you, you need your blades!"

He looked down into the furnace and saw the flames disperse until he saw his bladed claw waiting for him. They looked a though he had just made them. Four long 8 inch blades were attached to the metal plating of the glove. Each blade was clean, gleaming in the light. The tips of each blade was sharp and pointed. Ready to be stained with blood, read to tear through flesh.

To the left was his battered fedora, again untouched. He reached in with his burnt hands and pulled them out. He placed his hat on his charred bald head and titled it forward slightly with a chuckle, and then with a vile smile on his countenance he slowly pulled on his talons.

"So, he leered at the demons within the fire, "How do we begin? Actually, never mind how. _When_ do we begin?"

"Not yet Krueger. You need to get yourself familiar with your new powers, with the dream world"

He sneered and scraped his blades against each other in irritation.

"First, you need to master the skill of getting into people's dreams. Then when you do that, you will have to manipulate their dreams. Read their mind, find out what each person's fears are. Then use it against them. As you know Freddy, fear is a powerful weapon. Everyone has a fear. Fear will give you power. As you make the victim have nightmares, you will make their dreams more out of control until the time is right to kill them and then you can claim their soul"

"Their soul?" this was certainly interesting.

"When you kill your victim, your children. You will claim their soul. The souls will give you strength. The more souls you take, the more you can influence the line between dreams and reality"

He smirked heinously. This was going to be a whole lot of _fun._ "How do I get into people's dreams? How will I know if a certain person is dreaming?"

"You will sense their presence when they fall asleep and then you can enter their dream. You can show yourself to them at any time you wish. In whatever form you desire"

"Is it that simple? I can pretend to be whoever I want to be as well?" his charred lips grew into an impish grin.

"Yes"

"I want to try it now" he demanded, "I want to go into Katherine's dream"

"Now is not the time Freddy"

He stepped closer to the furnace and pointed sharply at the demons with his index blade, "Screw that shit! I want to see my little baby girl _now_ "

The demons whispered amongst themselves and soon Freddy felt a strange tingling sensation start from the bottom of his toes. Coldness swept over his body and then he felt a presence tugging at his mind, and a elated grin pulled at his lips. He could feel her sleeping. His eyes closed and then he used his mind to move towards her. He smelt the faint stench of disinfectant and he pried opened his eyes. He stood in the corner of a dimly lit room. His daughters hospital room.

His boots tapped gently on the grey tiled floor as he approached her bed and he smiled contentedly at her sleeping frame tucked under the bedclothes. He brought his blade claw to the metal bars that surrounded her mattress and he gently wrapped them around the top bar. His bloodshot blue eye stared at her intently. "My little baby girl"

Scarred, blistered hands smoothly began to stroke her brown locks from her face. As his fingers brushed her smooth skin he frowned, not knowing how rough and scorched they were until now. He would have to get used to his skin being this way.

He saw her eyes flutter beneath her eyelids and then they flickered opened as she came to. But not awake. However, into the little dream world he conjured up for her.

Her body shifted on the bed as she sluggishly sat up and gripped her Crissy Doll to her chest tightly. Fingers rubbed at her blurry eyes as she turned her face to her right and her brows knitted in confusion. It seemed that there was a shadow of some sorts next to bed. A figure standing above her. Her right hand grasped the railing and she sat up straightened and squinted to see more clearly into the dim room. Was there something or someone really there?

Freddy stared down contemplatively at his daughter, and then whispered to the demons. He could feel their presence. "She can _sense_ me. I want to show myself to her, I want her to know I'm here"

"That is not a wise idea Freddy! Do you want her to see yourself like this? Horribly burnt? Do you want her to be in hysterics? She doesn't know you're dead Freddy!"

He growled in dissatisfaction. She hadn't a clue what had happened to him? "She looks so frightened, so lost. I know she misses me, I can see it in her eyes. I know her so well. How could they do that to her? Do that to us?"

"They will pay. You will make them all pay Freddy!"

There was a sharp nod from him. They were right, those fuckers were going to pay. Their little brats were going to die, every single one of them. He let out a long deep gravely breath and then reached down with his charred left hand to stroke her brown locks tenderly. "I love you baby girl" his voice cooed gruffly, "don't you forget about me. Don't let them make you forget about me!"

"She won't Freddy"

Katherine sniffled as she continued to stare at him, but he knew that she was staring at nothing but a blank space. Her skin broke out into goose bumps as she felt a breeze flutter over her forehead as through a presence had brushed over her skin.

Freddy stood up straight as his blistered lips withdrew from the soft tender skin on her forehead. She slowly leaned back onto the mattress, her head hitting the soft pillow and she allowed her eyes to close shut.

Her father smiled as he faded out of her dream. "Sweet dreams Katherine"

 _ **19**_ _ **th**_ _ **March**_

 _ **5pm**_

A set of trembling hands ran through the red hair of a Crissy Doll. The owner of the hands rocked back and forth on their bed as they pretended to hush and cradle their doll against their chest. Katherine was dreading the last several hours. She had thought to herself that maybe they would come in and tell her that it was all a misunderstanding, that she wasn't going to be leaving town. That the would put her in the town Orphanage and she would wait their until her father was set free from jail. To her that was the only logical conclusion to all of this mess.

"Katherine"

She looked up towards the doorway as Dr Turner entered, a small smile played at her lips. "Remember what we told you this morning?"

The girl nodded slowly, "You're taking me away"

"Yes" she stood at the side of her bed and placed down a few items of clothing, "The bus will be here in the next half an hour. You need to get ready"

"No" there was a haggard sob, "I…I-I can't! I have to stay and wait for my daddy!"

"Your father isn't coming to get you"

She looked beyond Dr Turner to the owner of that voice. Sheriff Thompson. "No, he is coming to get me. Then we'll leave Springwood, you won't see us anymore. We'll be a family again and we'll get a nice new house somewhere else. You can forget all about us!" her head bobbed up and down vehemently. As though she was trying to reassure herself that this would happen. "What you're doing is wrong, keeping me and my daddy apart! It's not fair!"

"He's in jail" he fibbed, "He isn't getting out"

There was a soft whimper, "He wouldn't abandon me! My daddy wouldn't leave me! He promised me!"

"You can't stay here sweetheart" Sandra placed a warm hand on the girl's left shoulder, "You're going to get some help"

"I-I don't need help" her body shivered under the woman's touch. Her body flinched away and she pulled her legs up under her arms. What could she do? They were taking her away from her home, from her father? There was no way she could reason with them. What were they going to do to her in that Care Home? Poison her mind? Corrupt her? But she wouldn't succumb to them, they wouldn't break her. She was going to keep all her promises, all her little secrets. Nothing was going to change that.

"I'll let you get changed sweetheart"

She lifted her teary face as they left the room, leaving her alone. Alone and terrified at what was to come. For what the future held for her.

It was near dark. Overcast clouds rolled across the evening sky. A dark blue bus was parked in the front entrance of the Springwood General Hospital. On the side of the mini bus in large white painted letters were the words - St Bernadette's Care Home, Central City.

The doors to the hospital creaked opened as Katherine was led out into the cold evening. Her hands clutched her doll tightly to her chest, the face of the doll rubbing into dark red jumper seeing as her grip on it was so taut. Her knuckles nearly turned white in fear at what was going to happen. Behind her Sandra carried a small black suitcase containing some of the girl's clothes.

Alongside Sandra was a black haired woman in her mid-30s. A light grey skirt suit adorned her frame as she looked down at the young girl. "I'll make sure that you're looked after Katherine. My name is Dr Danielle Murray"

Katherine glanced up at her and then turned away, becoming incredibly uneasy with each passing second. This just couldn't be happening to her. Maybe she was having a bad dream. Yeah, some nightmare and she would wake up at any minute. Her voice quivered as he stared at the side door of the bus, "Can I say goodbye to my daddy? Please? Even on the phone? I want to hear his voice!"

Sandra quickly knelt at the girl's side and shook her head. "You can't Katherine"

She began to wail despondently "He h-hasn't done anything to m-me! I…"

Her breath began to become short and breathless, her chest heaved up and down erratically as a small panic attack took hold of her little body. Sandra pried her left hand from the doll and placed it against her own chest and began to breath in and out slowly. "Breathe with me, nice and easy. Nice deep breaths, okay?"

She obeyed and soon within thirty seconds she had her breathing under control, "I'm scared"

"There's no need to be frightened" she gently brushed her tears away, "They're going to take good care of you. I'll keep in contact with Dr Murray and maybe one day I'll bring Michael to see you"

There was a flash of displeasure in her eyes at the last statement. She jerked away and shook her head, "No!"

A frown graced her features at how dismissive she was at this suggestion. Perhaps she shouldn't have mentioned Michael. The girl was bound to have found out from her father that Michael was the one who spotted her scars. She rose to her feet as the girl was brought over towards the bus and watched sadly as she climbed into the back seats. Hopefully in time she would realise that everything that was going to happen to her was for the best.

Katherine sniffled back her tears as she sluggishly placed her head against the cool window, her vacant gaze set upon at nothing in particular. It was thought it was all her fault, if only she didn't look at her scars in the changing room that morning. Then that snoop Michael wouldn't have seen them and told Sheriff Thompson. Then none of this would have happened. How could she be SO stupid?

Her eyes blinked slowly as she noticed that the bus was no longer in the car park of the Hospital. It was now veering through the streets of Springwood, heading towards the boundary of the town. A shiver went down her spine and she gripped her doll close. Would she ever return home again? If so, would she be the same person? Or would she have a new personality? She didn't want to change, there was nothing wrong with her. But the question that she desperately wanted answered was would she ever see her father again?

 **x x x**

A snarl of undeterred rage echoed throughout the boiler room. Ferocious red and yellow flames spiralled out of the furnaces. Thick steam blasted out of the cracked pipes as Freddy's fury consumed the dream world. His burnt nostrils flared as he took a deep breath. The dark red glow that burned in his eyes faded away and he turned back to the furnace where the demons lingered inside. "Why did you not tell me that she was being taken away?"

"We did not know Freddy"

"Bullshit! You fucking knew!"

"Freddy, we're telling you the truth"

He sneered and clenched his charred hand into a tight fist. "Where did they take her to?"

"To Children's Home in Central City"

"Can I enter her dreams? Can I go to her?" he demanded.

"No, you are unable to reach anyone's dreams outside of Springwood"

"Fuck!" he bellowed, "They're just going to turn her against me! Who did this? Was it that whore Dr Turner?"

"It was your mother. Amanda"

This set him off again as his eyes flashed red in vexation, "That fucking bitch sent my daughter away?" Oh, how he wanted that slut dead. He would rip her lungs out, pull her intestines from her dead corpse. Slit her throat until every last drop of blood spilled from her disgusting body.

"We want to test you Freddy" the demons noticed the uncontrollable wrath that soared through his body, "You know exactly what we mean…"

A sick, twisted grin flashed across his scorched face and he thought of all that they taught him in the last few nights. It was time to test out his newfound powers…

 **x x x**

Wrinkled fingers entangled in a set of white rosary beads. Soft pink lips moved silently as Sister Mary Helena finished the last Deckard of the Rosary. She finally blessed herself and placed a hand on the small oak dresser to her right and eased herself up to her feet. Her room in the covenant was small, but pleasant. Tucked in the first drawer was a black bible and old prayer book. Above her small cream bed was a picture of the Virgin Mary and Jesus Christ.

It had been a long and tiring day, and all she wanted was a good night's sleep. Her reached up to take off her rosary beads, until a small rap at the door halted her movements.

Her jaded legs carried her to the door and she pried opened the door, and peered into the darkened corridor and stepped out of her room. For a few moments she scrutinized the hallway. It was only when she saw a figure at the far end of the corridor that she perceived that the surroundings were different. Her eyes furrowed as she studied the tall gangly man in a doorway. Dressed in white patient's clothing's. It reminded her of something, of some place that she had thought so long to forget. "Hello?"

A blinding white light flashed on above her head and she gradually studied the hallway more closely. The walls were a dirty brown, a strong and repulsive smell of sick and urine lingered in the air. To her left was a large window that overlooked a large courtyard. She now knew where she was.

The tower in Westin Hills.

Her brooding gaze turned back towards the figure at the far end of the corridor and saw whoever it was staring back at her. Then in a flash they disappeared out of view. Her stomach began to churn in knots as she heard faint screaming. Male screams. Loud and crazed. It from in front of her, through that doorway where that man stood.

Her legs were abruptly swept from under her, and a powerful force gripped her ankles. A piercing scream tore from her as she was trailed at a fast velocity towards where THEY, the hundred maniacs were waiting for her. The white tunic scrunched against her body as she was dragged against the hard concrete floor. The sound of those screams, their murmuring and ramblings grew louder.

She clamped her eyes shut and prayed whatever memory or dream she was having would be over sound. Another cry came from her as her body tumbled down a set of metal steps and soon her body collapsed to a heap at the bottom step. Her tunic was creased and dishevelled as she sluggishly rose to her feet, her old body ached from impact of falling on the hard floor. She glanced behind her and frowned seeing that the steps had disappeared.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt eyes on her. Dozens of eyes. It was them, those fiends. Her body twisted around slowly and she saw them. Rapists. Murderers. Child molesters. Child killers. Demented men with brown eyes, blue eyes, green eyes. Some of them had black hair, brown hair, blond hair, red hair. All of the men were of different sizes and builds. Each of them held a hungry, perverse look as they allowed their eyes to roam over her slowly. A woman had arrived, a dirty bitch was here for the taking.

For them to play with.

To touch.

To fuck.

Amanda gulped as she glanced at them. Some of them had straight-jackets and they tired to tug at their restraints, desperately wanting to tear it off of their body. Eager to touch her.

The vicious and crazed maniacs murmured amongst themselves as they inched towards her. She defensively backed away, but shrieked as several coarse hands touched and groped at her back and waist. They were all around her. Her body jerked forward and she screamed again as the monsters crowded around her. Vile, rough hands clawed and scarped at her tunic, ripping off her head piece. Fingers trailed down her wrinkled face over her parted lips as she screamed once more.

Her body shuddered as hands gripped the front of her tunic and tried to tear it apart, to reach under to touch her clothed breasts. She gritted her teeth and lashed out with her frail arms, using all the fight and vigour in her body to fend them off.

But it wasn't enough. She wasn't a young woman anymore, she was no longer nineteen years old.

She whimpered as more hands reached around to touch her, groping her ass and breasts. Disgusting salvia smeared lips kissed her neck and face as she was jerked forward. Her mouth went agape to scream, but a pair of rough lips crashed over hers and she gagged in repulsion as a slick tongue ploughed into her mouth. A surge of strength overcame her and she twisted away, and with a savage thrust of her knee hit her attacker hard in the stomach.

Her knees buckled beneath her and she scurried forward on hall fours through the legs of the beasts. Suddenly, a pair of rough hands pulled her forward and to her feet and that was when she saw him. Saw those eyes. That face, she remembered so well.. It was one of the inmates who had constantly raped her, kept her hidden from the other inmates. Kept her for himself. His hair was a dark sandy colour and his face, that jaw. The shape of his cheek bones. He was the double of Fred. This was Fred's biological father.

It was only after escaping that she found out who he was, what he did. His name was Frank. He was a child molester and rapist from the next county over. He had raped more than twenty kids, all of them little girls ranging from the age of three years old to perhaps ten. He had passed his heinous, despicable traits onto Fred. But her son was far worse than him.

She was snapped back to the situation in hand as Frank pressed his lips against her neck and pulled her backwards from the other inmates. Her body thrashed against his and she closed her hands into fists to thump against his chest. Her wide eyes then glanced down at the rosary beads that somehow were still hung around her neck. Her left hand gripped her small crucifix and with a cry she plunged the tip of it into the side of his neck.

He snarled and his grip on her loosened, giving her the window of opportunity to escape. She twisted out of his grasp and staggered backwards and then saw a large thick steel doorway to her right. Then she ran. She shoved other inmates out of her way, ducking out of their reach. She sobbed as he hauled the door opened and darted through it, then pulled the rim of the door backwards and with a loud clang it slammed shut. From behind the steel she could hear their yells, their mad laughter. Hear their fists as they slammed them against the door, wanting to get her. Enraged that their prey had escaped.

Taking a deep breath Amanda turned around to face a dimly lit passageway. Metal walls were to her right, thick pips were aligned along the ceiling above her and stretched straight ahead into the darkness in front of her. A small fire burned inside a furnace to her left about five feet in front. Her weary eyes lifted upwards as she saw a figure enter the corridor, their frame distorted by a thin layer of steam. Their head was lowered, a fedora hat adorning their head. The figure's hands were held behind their back.

"Hello, mother" he growled, his voice deep and gravely.

Her lips went agape. Was it him? But his voice was altered, deeper in pitch. Hoarse. She saw him slowly began to stalk towards her and leisurely brought his right hand into view to reveal his blades. "Frederick?"

He sneered in derision at the use of that name, "I always hated that name. I prefer Freddy"

Her nostrils scrunched in nausea at the smell of burnt flesh.

"You've been naughty, haven't you mother?" his blades flexed quickly.

"What?" she croaked.

"You took her away from Springwood, didn't ya?" bloodshot eyes glared at her with venom, "You sent her away, my little princess! My Katherine!"

"She needs help. She needs to understand what you did to her was wrong, that you were abusing her!" she shot back.

"Abusing her?" he acted surprised, "Oh no, no. I was just showing her how much I loved her. And believe me, I do love my little baby girl. She _loves_ me too" a vile grin crossed his burnt visage. "you should have seen all the times she would make me _happy_ "

She frowned.

He continued and boasted. "You see she hasn't told anyone about this, it was our little secret. And she's really _good_ at keeping secrets. You see mother, Katherine was a good little kisser, always knew how to make me smile. My little girl knew just the right way to _touch_ me with her soft hands" he gave a luscious moan at the memory. "And the way she used her sweet little tongue on me. Fuck it always felt _so_ good"

"You're sick!" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How could you do that to her? She's only a child! You never deserved to her father after what you did to her!"

He flashed his rotten teeth in a vicious snarl and lifted his head, "The only think I never deserved was to be abandoned by a whore of a mother like you!"

A distressed gasp tore from her at the sight of his ghastly burns. "W-what happened to you?"

"They came for me" he advanced towards her ever so slowly. "They thought they could stop me. Put an end to me. The fuckers took Katherine from me, my little baby girl" a single blade touched the furnace and he trailed it along the metal.

 _Screeeccch…_

She yelped and jerked back against the door.

"They foolishly thought they could burn me and kill me. But they're wrong" he smiled vindictively, "It's only the beginning you see. They promised me that"

"W-who are they?"

"The voices…my friends. I'm still live. This" his burnt hand waved swiftly at their darkened surroundings, "is my new playground. Dreams. Nightmares"

Her breath caught in her throat as he finally closed the gap between them, giving her a more meticulous look at his horrid charred skin. His rough, uneven fingers tenderly stroked her wrinkled face in a mocking show of affection as he cooed as best as he could in that gruff voice. "I know why you abandoned me as a baby"

She swallowed thickly as he grasped her chin with his thumb and forefinger, "I understand. I really do" his glove brutally plunged into her chest and right through her ribcage. Her body jerked and blood spluttered out of her frail mouth, and dribble down her chin. Rough fingers rubbed the blood away and he gave one last sneer, "You see mother, your _heart_ was never in it!"

There was a sickening squelch as he yanked his talons out of her chest, along with her heart that was pierced by his sharp knives. He stepped away and then laughed callously as her lifeless body fell to the floor with a small thud. In the middle of her chest was a large gaping hole, her ribcage was shattered. Shards of bone splintered and crushed.

His merciless laughter continued as he turned towards the furnace and the doorway creaked opened, then with a snarl he flung her bloodied heart into the flames. There was a small grunt from him as his body double over as a white mist propelled into his chest. His lips curled upwards into a satisfied smile. His first soul.

"The first of many Freddy"

He gave a small nod and then turned around as he transformed the power plant into Katherine's bedroom. His eyes roamed the room, over her single bed and her various toys scattered at the back of the room. If only she was there with him, even if she was still in Springwood. It would ease the anger that was smouldering inside of him.

There was no doubt about it, that they were going to try and corrupt her against him. The sooner she came back to Springwood the better.

"She will return"

"When?" Freddy snapped.

"When the time is right for her, then she will return" the demon hissed. "And when she does, you will be ready for her. Ready to manipulate her once again. Control her. Make her yours once more. You will have full control of her dreams and soon her whole existence"

His lips tugged upwards into a malicious, perverse smile. Those demons were right. Katherine would return and she did, he would make her fear him all over again. He would twist her back into that submissive little girl he _loved_ to control and corrupt.

And this time he would _never_ let her go.

 **x x x**

 **Please review!**


	2. Healing

**Author's Note:** I wanted to use _'art therapy'_ as the main way for Katherine to relay what has happened in her childhood. I'm a big emotional wreck, but I was crying a little when I wrote one of the therapy sessions - I guess because I have grown to love writing little Katherine.

Thank you to BuffyKrueger for making the picture for the story, much appreciated.

Also, to have an idea of how Katherine will look like as a teenage then in google type in True Lies and Eliza Dushku - there is a picture of her with a jean jacket on and she stares into the distance, she is the absolute double of little Katherine!

Thanks for the reviews so far!

 **Chapter 2** : Healing

A large two storey white stone building was situated on the far north side of Central City, surrounded by pristine and well kept gardens. There was as a small car park across from the entrance to the building. It was renovated from an abandoned hospital into the care home in the early 1950s. A small wooden sign was at the entrance to the car park - the words in bright blue writing.

 _ **St Bernadette's Care Home.**_

 _ **Central City, Est. 1955.**_

Usually, the home would care up to the maximum of fifteen children at a time. Nearly, every several months children and the young teenagers would come and go. Either new arrivals ready to start their therapy after being set free from her their own _'personal'_ abusive homes, or there would be children all set to be released into either foster families or to be adopted. It was an endless cycle. The success rate in the care home was one of the highest in the county and most recently in the whole state of Ohio.

The ground floor of the care home was large and spacious, with two large games rooms for the children to play and congregate in during their free time. Those rooms were situated at the far end of the building. There were five Doctor's offices, three large therapy rooms and a small medical ward that was linked to an examination room. Only recently they had refurbished two of the vacant rooms into classrooms for the children. It was quite surprising that the children were eager to continue with their studies despite being treated for child abuse. Many of the doctors believed it was a good way of aiding their social development by progressing with their studies. The two remaining rooms on the ground floor was a large bright canteen and dining area.

On the fist floor the old side wards of the hospital were transformed into bedrooms, the majority of them held two to three single beds. But there were a few that only contained a single bed, suitable for those children who wanted to be on their own. There were two separate bathrooms for the girls and boys. To facilitate the staff who stayed over night two of the large offices were refurbished into staff bedrooms. A flexible rota was put in place to help the Doctors and Nurses balance their work and personal life.

The last year had been long. Katherine Krueger's transition into the Care Home had been more strenuous than Dr Danielle Murray had anticipated. For the first several weeks, perhaps a few months the girl had been in a constant state of confusion and terror. She would be in tears, sobbing uncontrollably for hours at a time. Anytime any of the staff would try and comfort her, the young timid girl would flinch and balk away from them. Afraid of any of them trying to console her. To her this wasn't her home.

At first she believed that she would never get used to being in this strange city. For days at a time she wouldn't leave her bedroom. The canteen staff were informed that they would have to bring her meals to her room for the foreseeable future, until her mannerisms began to change. It wasn't until the start of July 1973 that Katherine begrudgingly began to venture to the canteen where she was adamant that she wanted to be sat on her own. And she got her wish, sitting at one of the far tables on her own. Dr Murray had discussed with her fellow Child Psychologists that despite the girl's shyness and distancing herself from the other children, that they needed to give her time to adjust to her new life. That in time she would talk to them.

However, to her dismay, the girl's dismissive reactions didn't seem to falter. For months she would barely say a word to the doctors or anyone for that matter. Her therapist Dr Natalie Erikson had come to the conclusion that the child had developed ' _selective mutism_ '. Dr Murray was inclined to agree with her, but she knew that Katherine was keeping quiet as she was unable to express what she was feeling, what her thoughts were. Also, there was this fear in her that she shouldn't talk to them.

It was an obstacle that they needed to overcome.

Another disturbing trait that Katherine had, was her lack of social interactions with the other children. All the doctors knew from the report from Dr Sandra Turner that the girl had trouble intermingling with other children. They had assumed that over time she would learn to socialise with them. However, they were wrong. Each time during the hours when the children were allowed into the games room, she would sit in the far corner of the room and looked out into the gardens. Anytime a boy or girl approached her to ask her to play in their games, she would shun their advances and leave the room. Just as in the Springwood Orphanage, her bedroom was just for her, another way she was isolating herself from the children. It was going to take her a long time to connect with the other children.

It was in mid-October that Dr Erikson had asked to have Katherine's case referred to another therapist. Believing that she had one has much as she possibly could for the child. Despite the countless therapy sessions they had and various methods of getting the girl to speak, she had failed to get any information out of the girl.

Dr Murray had decided there and then that she wanted to take over Katherine's case, she was going to try every therapeutic method she could think of to get the traumatised child to speak. The sooner she spoke out about her psychological and emotional abuse at the hands of her father, the better.

 _ **March 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **1973...**_

Pages of notes were slowly flicked opened, each page being studied slowly by a set of bright blue eyes. It was Dr Murray's comments and deliberations on Katherine's progress. She didn't know how many times she would read through them. Each time there was nothing that stood out, no spark to push her onwards. It was a dead end. But she couldn't stop, she had to do something for the poor child. She didn't want to fail her.

The last month or so she had tried to get the girl to write down some of her feelings in a journal, attempting to try out ' _journal therapy'_ to aid the girl in processing her thoughts, to write them down. But alas to her dismay the pages in the journal were empty each time the girl brought it with her to her sessions.

The only positive aspect over the last few months was that Katherine was a little more vocal when she was talked to. It wasn't a full conversation, just a simple ' _yes'_ or ' _thank you'_ whenever she was asked if she wanted to go outside to the gardens or if she wanted to go the games room. The girl could talk, it was apparent. Even one or two of the nurses had heard the girl chat away to herself during the night, as though she was making up little scenes in her mind with her doll that she had kept with her. The only problem was getting the girl to talk in her therapy sessions. And she was hoping that _'art therapy'_ would assist her in doing so. She was going to suggest it to her.

An unsettling revelation came from one of the female nurses only a few weeks before. That Katherine had calmly asked if her father was coming to see her, or if she could speak to him over the phone. It was evident that even a year later, she wanted to be with him. In some disconcerting way his hold on her was still strong.

Her hands closed the notes and she pulled over another file, her face tightened with sadness at the second name on the front page

 **Patient:** Katherine Ann Krueger.

 **Referred by:** Sister Mary Helena.

It had been over a year now since the Sister had passed away. Her body was found in her bedroom, having suffered a heart attack. To her fellow Sisters it was quite sudden, as she was in quite good health. Never smoked or drink. She had wanted to go to the funeral, but with work commitment she was unable to do so.

Her head jerked up at the soft knock at the door. She glanced at her watch on her left wrist, the time reading 11am. It was Katherine's therapy session. "Come in"

The door was slowly pushed opened and in entered her patient. Eleven year old Katherine Krueger. Long brown hair now draped over her slim shoulders, her fringe had now grown out and was parted to the right, pinned back by a single brown clip. Her height now stood at 5'2 inches, with her brown eyes now vacant and desolate. They were lowered to the ground as she entered, and in her hands was her Crissy Doll. A constant companion to her therapy sessions. Even at night time she would hold it close to her when she went to sleep, to her it reminded her of her father. A memento of sorts.

"Thank you Pauline" Dr Murray smiled up at the nurse who had brought her to the room. She looked back to Katherine as she settled into her seat facing her, her right hand absently gripping and twisting her red flowered shirt.

Once the door was closed Katherine looked up nervously up at her therapist. How many times was she going to be asking the same questions? It had been nearly a year and she hadn't spoken a word, did they not realise that she wasn't going to talk to them?

"Hi, Katherine. How are we this morning?" she was asked.

The girl shrugged.

She noticed that the girl looked a little tired. "The nurses have said that over the last few nights you've been staying awake in your room. Are you having some trouble sleeping?"

Katherine's body tensed ever so slightly and she nodded grimly. It wasn't that she couldn't sleep, it was just that she DIDN'T want to. The last week or so she had been suffering from strange dreams, distorted and blurred images. Distant sounds. She vaguely remembered what she saw. A water tower. The bright sun. Rose-beds. The startling sound of someone choking. Groans of pain. The sound of a snarl. They were all muddled and disjointed, she didn't want to know what they meant. That was why she was staying awake at night.

"Can you not sleep or you not want to?" her therapist asked quietly. Her sleeping patterns could signify something. "Are you having bad dreams?"

Her nose scrunched up slightly as she sniffled and she nodded quickly, "Y-yes. I've been having bad dreams"

Her heart pounded in her ears. Was she finally starting to get somewhere? "Do you remember your dreams? Do you know what it is?"

Her head shook in discord, she was at a lost as to what these images and sounds meant. It was all jumbled up imagery in her head. She couldn't make any sense of it.

"Okay" there was a small reassuring smile, "Remember I gave you a journal to write in? Well, I don't think it's working. But I want to try something else, okay?"

There was a small nod.

"Do you like art?" she saw the girl's head lift to face her. "Do you like to draw?"

"Yes" a small smile crept across her face.

"Good!" at last something that Katherine liked. Hopefully, _'art therapy'_ would help her on the road to recovery. "What about I get you a few sketch pads and colouring in pencils? Then you can draw whatever you like in them. If there is anything you can think of that you want to tell me, then you can draw it. Then in our sessions we can talk about it. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Okay"

Another grin. Then her voice went stern, concern gracing her features. "Do you want something to help you sleep? A light sedative?"

Her head went from side to side. She didn't want to sleep, not tonight. The sound of that choking was frightening her.

"Okay, Katherine. Please try and get some sleep tonight. How about I get one of the nurses to take out to the gardens for an hour before lunch? Some fresh air will do you some good"

The timid girl nodded quickly. There was one aspect of this Care Home that she like and that was the gardens, the small gravel paths and various flower beds and the small picnic benches. She enjoyed sitting outside and basking in the sun.

DR Murray smiled warmly, feeling more relieved that she had at last something to write down in Katherine file. Whatever bad dreams she had been suffering from was more than likely linked to her abuse and if the girl started to draw in those sketch books, then she would finally be able to discover something about her traumatic childhood.

 _ **x x x**_

 _ **May 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **1973**_

For the last several weeks had been certainly interesting for Dr Murray. During each week she was given drawings from Katherine's sketch books. Her patient wasn't elaborating on what the images meant. But it was a start. The images were neatly drawn. A large white water tower one session, the next session she would been given a picture of a rose-beds. Then next a white fence. Then a picture could combine the three images. As though Katherine was constructing a drawing, little by little. It was a jig-saw she was creating, and each drawing was the piece she was putting together. Just what would the final picture be of?

It was clear from her therapy sessions that Katherine was dreaming these images. Perhaps it was a memory from her childhood? Something that she had long forgotten and that was slowly coming back to her through her dreams? A memory? But from how long ago? A few years ago? Longer?

Lifting her face from her notes she smiled warmly as Katherine sat in front of her. The little girl looked exhausted, there were bags underneath her eyes. Her face looked incredibly pale. Again her doll was on her lap along with her sketch book. Just what had she drawn for her today?

Katherine chewed her bottom lip with dread as her mind thought back to her dream from the previous night. Now, she knew what she was dreaming. A dark, perturbing memory she had thought she had put behind her. It was that day in the garden. Should she tell Dr Murray about it? The doctor was bound to know that the drawings were something to do with her past and she would ask her about it.

"Morning Katherine"

She looked down at a small blue folder and flicked it opened, to lift out a few pictures. Her hand curled around the most recent drawing that Katherine had given to her a few days before. It was very precise and neat. Detailed by various colours. A white water tower stood behind a white fence. A large yellow sun was at the top right hand corner of the page. Tucked to the front left of the drawing was a small rose bed filled with red and pink roses. There was a girl dressed in a pink dress, dark blondish hair tied back in pigtails. Next to her was a man in brown trousers and green shirt, with sandy hair. The finally figure was a woman with brown bobbed hair and adorning her frame was a flowered dress. Each of their facial features were detailed and distinct. It looked so innocent, a normal family picture. Dr Murray showed it to the girl in front of her, "This is your family? Yes? This is you and your parents?"

"Yes" she licked her lips swiftly. "That's me, my daddy and mommy"

"Are you remembering this in your dream?"

"Yes" her hands shook as she looked down to the sketch book and opened it. Her fingers trembled as she tore out a page. As she handed it over to her, her free hand absently began to take hold of her doll's neck and squeezed. Why could she not get that memory out of her head? That terrible sound of her mother being choked to death, the grunts and sneers of her father as he murdered her mother, continued to ring loudly in her ears.

Dr Murray gawked down in shock at the new picture that was given to her. It looked exactly the same as the last one, but there was one _major_ difference and it was extremely distressing. The figure of the woman was laying on her back with the man, Katherine's father, crouched over her with his hands curled around her neck. He was strangling her. "My god…" her voice came out in a whisper and she looked over to the young girl. "Is this what you're dreaming about? You're remembering this?"

She nodded vehemently and sobbed. "T-the g-garden!"

"What sweetheart?"

"The back g-garden" there was a agonised whimper. "That's where it happened"

Her eyes darted back to the drawing and her stomach knotted in revulsion. This was where the abuse started. It was the start of the emotional abuse, the psychological manipulation. At last she could start to heal. Rising to her feet she walked around towards the girl and gulped as she saw that her hands were wrapped around the doll's neck. She reached down to pry it from her grasp and hushed her, "It's okay"

"My m-mommy!" she wailed. There was no way she could keep this inside for much longer. The dreams were going to continue if she didn't tell someone. They would stop the dreams, wouldn't they? Dr Murray would help her make the pain stop. "My daddy killed my mommy!"

Dr Murray leaned up closer to the girl and took her into a warm embrace. The traumatised girl buried her head against the woman's shoulder. Tears dampened the woman's navy jacket. Katherine's shoulders heaved up and down as she sobbed violently. Why could she not stop thinking about it? It was plaguing her nightmares for the last few nights. Her father stooping over her mother, his strong arms crushing her mother's neck. The ghastly sounds of her mother taking her last breath. How he crudely threw her body to the ground like she was nothing but a piece of _trash_. The cool smile he gave her as he sauntered over to her as she shivered and wept before him. The way he soothingly tried to explain what he had done, how he wanted her to keep it a secret. Then later that evening she remembered their little _talk,_ how they make those _pinkie promises_.

From that moment on her world was torn into two.

It was never the same again.

"H-he choked her…my daddy _killed_ my mommy!" her voice was half muffled from speaking against her shoulder. Her head lifted slightly to stare at her therapist despondently. "I was s-so scared! He told me it was our secret, so I never told anyone. He made me promise!"

She stared into big brown frightened eyes. The girl was petrified. "It's okay, Katherine. You're going be fine" there was a pause as the young girl sobbed once more, "Just you cry all you like, let it all out. Crying will help you. I'm going to help you get better, I promise!"

Her hands drew the young girl close to her body and her right hand ran through the girl's long locks. It was evident that she had forgotten about this horrible experience and now that it was coming back to haunt her in her dreams, she was so confused as to what to make of it all. There was anger buried deep down inside of her, at what her father did to her mother. It would take some time for to process these emotions and feelings.

But today was the start of the healing process.

 **x x x**

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **September 1973.**_

At long last the 'art therapy' technique was the best viable way to help in assisting with Katherine's healing. The following weeks after showing Dr Murray the picture of her mother's death, she had explained in vivid detail what exactly happened. It all came flooding back to her. It was just a normal Sunday afternoon, warm and sunny. Her and her father were playing 'tag', she felt so happy, so carefree. She remembered her mother going down into the basement and then a few minutes later she heard her screams as she staggered out of the basement. She looked as though she had seen a ghost her face was that white. Her screams sent shivers up her spine.

Then next the cool and collected tone in her father's voice as he told her to inside and just like the obedient child, she did what her told her to do. The momentary glance she took inside his room, seeing those twisted and crude gloves, the pictures of children and those jars filled with blood and organs. From outside she could hear the sound of grunts, groans of pain. The curious side of her took over and she went back outside and that was when her world came crashing down around her. The image of her father had changed from that day on. Her voice screamed for her mother, and her body quivered in terror as he dropped her mother's lifeless corpse to the ground.

His words were still as loud and clear from that day.

' _Don't worry baby, daddy was just giving mommy her medicine for snooping in daddy's special work. But you won't tell, will you?'_

And she kept her word. Kept that vile, dark secret for so long. Made those twisted ' _pinkie promise's'_ earlier that evening. She elucidated how he taught her to lie, not just to her teacher, but to anyone who had asked about her mother. She had to behave for him, he had told her that he was the only person she had left. The only one she could rely on.

Through other therapy sessions she described how he would coldly tell her that all bad children were given their medicine and she had to be good for him, to do everything that he told her to do. And just like the submissive girl she was slowly being transformed into, she did everything for him. He was started to assert his control over her and she hadn't a notion.

The last few weeks of her sessions she was asked to express her thoughts over what happened for the year or so after her mother's death. It was only now since talking to Dr Murray about what had happened, did it finally dawn on her that he was controlling her, subduing her. There was anger, but perhaps uncertainty as to why he would do that to her? Even though he did control her, she still cared for him. She had tried to put across that her father was good to her, cared for her, didn't treat her with contempt or harm her in any physical way.

She couldn't hate him.

Or would she start to have these feelings of scorn for him?

 _ **29**_ _ **th**_ _ **April 1974...**_

The last year had been extremely gratifying for Dr Murray, she would definitely have to start using 'art therapy' in more of her sessions with her patients. It had brought Katherine on leap and bounds over the last year. For the last few months she had discerned through Katherine's drawings more of the control and manipulation her father had done to her. How he was restricting her social development. A few of the drawings had caused some concern for Dr Murray, namely drawings of the girl being dressed by him. At first she believed that it was suggestion by the girl that her father had done something inappropriate to her. She tired to allay this to her, but the girl had shook her head in discord and explained that it was a picture showing how her father would continually pick out her attire and unremittingly undress and dress her.

There were a few other times she would point out that her father had a set schedule for her, picking out what times she would go to bed, when she would eat. At what times she was allowed to play outside in the garden or in the street. Teaching her how to do household chores, at first simple tasks - wash the dishes, set the table, then onto a little more strenuous tasks for a six year old. Doing the laundry, vacuuming.

Noting this down in her report, it was clear to her that Katherine's father was controlling her more than just her appearance. But basically her home life, her routine. Throughout their sessions she would convey her findings to the girl and she knew instantly form the look on the girls face that it was dawning on her that her father had controlled her from such an early age.

And she was oblivious to this.

Dr Murray took off her glasses and set them on her desk, then looked over to her patient. To her relief over the last few months she looked in a far better shape, health wise and slowly but surely, mentally too. Her hair was tied back in a tight plait, her weight having increased to a size six and her usually dull brown eyes were now bright and exuberant. Her posture was straight, her hands clasped on top of her jean covered knees. She waited patiently for her therapist to start their session.

"Katherine, what does this mean?" she held up one of the new drawings.

Katherine peered over at the drawing and sighed. It was the last picture she drew two nights before. A blond haired boy on a bike had his two arms pushed forward, pressed against the back of a girl with light brown hair in a cream dress. Splattered on her knees was a red blob, seemingly signifying blood. "That's Billy" she pointed at the boy.

"And who is this? Is this you?"

"Yes Dr Murray"

She set down the picture, "Was Billy your friend?"

Her mouth went agape in horror at this question. "Oh, no. He wasn't my friend. I didn't have any friends"

"Okay, why is he pushing you in the picture? Did this happen?"

"Yes" her stare was stern. "He bullied me. He pushed me and I hurt my knee"

"What happened after this?" she was afraid of the answer.

"I told my daddy straight away" for the slightest second her eyes went cold with hatred, a memory flashing before her. "I said that Billy had to take his medicine for being bad"

"Medicine?" she pondered for a moment and then reached over for three folders, and flicked one opened and read through the notes until she saw the paragraph she was looking for. "You said in one of your earlier sessions that your father he gave your mother her medicine for being bad and sneaking in his _special work_ , and that he said to you that all children who were _bad_ needed their medicine. You remembered this when Billy bullied you? You still remembered what he told you?"

"Yes" there was a curt nod. "I remember everything that my daddy told me. I was angry at Billy for what he did to me. My daddy took his away, he took care of him"

This young boy Billy had to be one of her father's victims. She should probably read up more on his crimes as she had this inkling that Katherine was shown her father's work, and if so then he could have been trying to twist her mind to be like his. If she could get the girl to comprehend that her father's ' _special work'_ wasn't as special as he said it was. That it was heinous, violent and immoral. "Did you know that your father killed him?"

"Yes, he told me. He made me watch the news"

"Mmm, how did you feel when you were watching the news? When you realised that Billy was dead?"

Her lips furrowed into a frown. What did she feel? Anxiety? Fear? Confusion? Maybe a little relieved that Billy was no longer about to hurt her, to bully her? Could she had been happy that her father had taken him away? An involuntary shiver shot up her spine. "I'm not sure, I was a little scared. I mean, I was a little nervous that my daddy could do that. That he would do something like that to protect me"

"Did you understand at the time that what your father did was wrong?" she asked.

She threw her perplexed look. "B-but it was his special work, he was just looking after me!"

Dr Murray grabbed a pen and note down a few sentences in her notepad. It was obvious that Katherine needed to start with the 'cognitive behavioural therapy' to help her deal with her confusing emotions and thoughts. The quicker that she grew to accept that her father wasn't doing any special work and that he was nothing but a fiend who was infatuated with killing, then it would help her understand that he was distorting her mind even more so than she already knew.

"What happened after Billy? There are pictures here of you by yourself?" she lifted the next picture, "One of your in the park on your own. Then one in the street by yourself. What do these pictures mean?"

"It shows me playing on my own"

"On your own?"

"Yes" she continued, "I wanted to play with myself. I enjoyed playing on my own"

"Why?" her voice was tight with worry. Her hand lifted her pen, poised to write down any notes that she thought were important.

"Because all the children were bad" the girl held her pensive gaze. "All my friends were going to use me and hurt me. It was safer for me to play on my own. My daddy said so"

She scribbled this down on her pad and then looked up to her, "When did he say this to you? How old were you?"

"I was seven years old, we were at the park. He sat me on the bench and explained that all the children were pretending, they were all fake! They were going to grow up to be bullies! That it was in my own best interests if I stopped playing with them"

"And you believed him?" this was unbelievable, how fucked up was he to tell her that?

"Yes, I did" she nodded curtly. "But I saw it too, I saw how nasty they were. I saw them in the park, how they would be very rough when they played. How the girls would be nasty and fight with each other. There were these two girls, Lisa and Karen. They always fought with each other"

Her therapist noted this down and then listened as the girl sustained. "That's why I kept away from them, it was for my own protection. I never played with Lucy anymore, she was my best friend. But she was really cheeky! Saying cruel things about my daddy, saying he was weird and creepy! But he wasn't" she shook her head in discord, "From that day in the park I didn't play with anyone in the park, on my street or at school"

This was quite overwhelming. Her mind was being twisted to think that isolation was a way of protecting herself. How fucking vicious was her father? "You thought that distancing yourself from the other children was good for you? For your wellbeing?

"Yes"

"But do you not realise now Katherine, that it wasn't! It was harmful to your social development!" she chewed her lip for a moment, "Do you believe that you have no self esteem now? That because of what your father has said to you that you are still afraid of the other children? I notice that you are still not interacting with them as much as I would like you to. You hardly talk to them"

"I know I have no confidence. I sometimes hate being around them, the other children in the Care Home. But I don't want to feel this way! I really don't!" she was being honest. A few times she had seen one or two of the other kids inviting a few of the other shy girls to participate in their games. They were friendly, kind and generous. She wanted desperately to go and engage in their games, to play with them. But as always there was this pang of doubt, of anxiousness. She wanted this uncertainty to disappear. As Dr Murray said to her once, how could she continue to live her life this like? How was she ever going to move on?

"Listen, I am going to arrange a rota with Dr Tara Kingsley, she is a Cognitive Behavioural Therapist. I would like her to take you in some sessions for the next three months, see if you can understand or come to terms with any feelings or emotions you have. She is also is very good at helping children socialise with other children and that is what you need. Some encouragement. At first it will be one to one sessions and then in time there will be group therapy" she gave her a reassuring smile, "In the long run it will be beneficial to you. Especially when you move out of the Care Home and into your foster family"

Her jaw dropped in horror, "F-foster family? But I don't want to leave here, I'm starting to like it here1 I feel safe here!"

"Katherine, one day you will have to leave. You can't stay here forever. You need to be integrated back into society. A foster home is the best place for you"

She wiped away at a stray tear. "But I d-don't want to change my name!"

"You don't have to if you won't want to"

There came a small nod from her.

"I'm really pleased with your progress over the last year" she smiled proudly. "But I want you to start expressing to me more about your thoughts in regards to how your father manipulated you"

"Manipulated? B-but…"

"Katherine" she was interrupted, "He has manipulated you. Controlled you since an early age. You have mentioned it you me in the sessions over the last year. You need to acknowledge what he did to you was wrong. It's another step in your healing. In some sick way he destroyed your childhood. That is the truth"

Her head instantly lowered to stare at her knees and she sniffled as a few tears dribble down her flushed face. Maybe Dr Murray was right, she was dominated and controlled by him. He asserted control over her childhood. And she foolishly believed every word he told her.

Now, she felt what?

Anger?

Was this directed towards him for doing that to her or maybe it was rage at herself for being tricked by him? But she was only five years of age at the time, when the abuse started. It was only now that she came to recognise that it was abuse.

Psychological and emotional abuse.

"Here is another sketch book" an empty book was handed over to her, "As usual, any memories of images you can thikn of just draw it and we can discuss it at your next session. I'll contact Dr Kingsley to set up your therapy meeting with her"

She gave a small smile and took the book off of her.

"Katherine, remember last month I talked to you about puberty?"

"Yes"

"Will you let me know if there are any questions you have about it? Would you also let me or one of the female nurses know if you have started your menstrual cycle? I know for some girls, it may be a bit scary and you may get some bad stomach cramps. So, if you need any mild pain killers let me know"

"Yes, thanks"

 _ **Thirty minutes later…**_

Katherine hurried into her bedroom, feeing a little more at ease that her therapy for today was over. Each time she had a meeting with Dr Murray she felt as though she was getting better, like she was changing more and more into a new person. Someone that she was looking forward to be. Not that shy, withdrawn and submissive girl from her childhood. But someone who was going to have a purpose, becoming closer to the girl she wanted to be. What would that hopefully be?

Determined?

Confident?

Independent?

Perhaps all them of these traits. It was something that she wanted to aim for.

It was her goal.

She closed her bedroom door and looked at her room. It was quite plain, with her single bed to her left against the wall in the middle of the room. Dotted on the walls were a few decorative paintings, a large rectangular window overlooked the vast gardens that stretched out for at least two hundred yards. It consisted of several large rose and flower beds, a few grassy fields, gravel paths that meandered through the garden and several picnic benches.

Averting her gaze from the window she walked over to her pinewood wardrobe and stood before the mirror attached to the right door. Her slender hands gripped the edge of her navy blouse and trailed it over head. It fluttered to the floor as her disappointed gaze fell upon her stomach. The white scars visible for all to see. They looked revolting, she looked absolutely vile. Now, she was the freak!

Maybe this was something that she should discuss with Dr Murray or Dr Kingsley?

They knew she had them, but she had yet to talk to them about how she got them.

Her brown eyes slowly roamed up towards her small white sports bra that concealed her small developing breasts. What size were they when Dr Murray measured them the other week? An 'A' cup? Well, this was at the moment. They were going to grow. She was going to change even more over the next year or two. Just recently over the last month or so she had these feelings, her hormones were in full flight. Even when she glanced at one or two of the boys who were a year older than here she would get this butterflies in her stomach. It was all apart of these changes, a part of puberty wasn't it? Dr Murray had said that she would have 'crushes' on boys, that she would feel attracted to them in the next several months.

It was a feeling that she DIDN'T want to have. It was wrong, it went against her father's wishes. Even though he wasn't here, she felt as though she would be betraying him and also she didn't want to be used if she ever got close to a boy.

A few times it had crossed her mind, would her father ever have told her about this? About her raging hormones, about the changes her body was giong through? Would he still be ' _playing'_ with her in his bedroom while she was going through all these changes? Just maybe that was why he wanted to wait a few years before he would have…what was it called?

Sex.

Yeah, he had wanted to wait a few years before having sex with her. Was it because of this feelings that she would have, these rampant hormones that were going to overpower her? That he wanted to see her body start to change, see her breasts starting to grow like this?

Perhaps she would never know. As there was still no contact from him. It had been over two years.. Maybe he had forgotten about her.

But for some disturbing reason she hadn't forgotten about him.

 **x x x**

 _ **28 October 1974.…**_

More pictures were drawn and more revelations were brought out into the open. The most disturbing picture yet that she had drawn and shown to Dr Murray was the meticulous drawing of her father's special room. She even had drawn several illustrations of his bladed, hooked and spiked claws. She had briefly told her about the scrapbooks about his ' _special work'_ of the bad piggies. When Dr Murray had questioned why the victims were called such a name, she informed her that she saw her father as a ' _ **wolf'**_ and the children were the ' _ **piglets or piggies'**_. It was disturbing to hear how her father had sinisterly explained how he was doing all of the killing to protect her. That he was trying to justify himself to her. When Katherine had told her that at the time she believed what he told her, she felt her heart drop into her stomach.

How could this monster of a man warp his daughter's head so much to get her to believe that what he was doing was right? It also chilled her to the core that Katherine had picked out a number of his victims for him, making her an accessory to murder in some macabre way? How could a nine year old girl get over that?

The young girl also described how she played a part in two more children's deaths - Lucy and Melanie - having begged her father once more to take them away, after their little bullying display in school. Yet again he took them away, gave them their medicine and conceitedly tried to show the photos of her corpses to her. Wanting her to see what he had done to them. She didn't feel remorse at the time, did that make her as perturbed as him? However, there was one thing that she despised was how he tired to get her to look at the dead children's cadavers. She just didn't have the stomach for it.

It was only over the last few weeks that she was starting to fully understand how manipulative and controlling he was. During her sessions with Dr Kingsley she discovered and knew now that he had warped her mind to think that killing the children was the right thing to do. When in fact it wasn't, he was trying to keep her quiet. She knew now that he was a cold heartless murderer and that he was fanatical with killing. And that he was never going to stop.

The last few pictures also had shown the extent of his control and illustrated how he saw his daughter as a possession. The sketches were again detailed with a figure of her standing or sitting in places like the back yard, her bedroom, the TV room and he would be hidden behind the doorframe with his camera in hand. Taking secret pictures of her as she played with her toys or watched TV. Dr Murray grimly explained that her father was spying on her and that it was a very obsessive trait he was showing. Katherine had explained that at first she enjoyed the attention he was giving her, but as the months went on he was becoming more clingy. Taking more pictures of her even in the park while they sat together. Constantly making sure that she saw near him when they visited the park, following her every movement whenever he allowed her to play in the playground. She had even drawn a few illustrations to show this.

It was elucidated to her by Dr Murray that by this stage in her childhood that his love for her wasn't normal, it was now an obsession and damaging. In short it was disrupting her social development. And he knew it. It was all part of his elaborate plan to control her, and he had been doing this from an early age. From the very day he murdered her mother.

Now, she knew that her therapists were right. How could she not see it? He had blinded her, distorted her mind so much. And now she hated him for doing that to her.

But now she slowly starting to become her own person.

She didn't belong to anyone now.

 _ **February 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **1975...**_

Katherine's hands shook as she sketched away a new drawing on her bed. Her hair was tied back in a tight pigtail, long gone were the days when she tied her hair back in two red ribbons. How long had it been now since she styled her hair that way? Perhaps September time? It just didn't suit her anymore, she wasn't a little girl. Her body was blooming and she was nearly a teenager.

Her eyes narrowed in dismay and slight repulsion at the sketch she had made. It sickened her to her stomach. She was about nine years old, laying flat on her back with her night dress scrunched up around her chest and her pants were rolled down at her ankles. The lean figure of her father in his red and green sweater was leaning over her lower torso, and his fingers were at the apex of her thighs. Inside of her, touching and fondling her. She let out a loud sob of distaste and then the tip of her pencil scribbled out the picture in rage. How could she show this to Dr Murray? Why should she? They would only think of her as a dirty whore, wouldn't they? Just some little girl who wanted to be used like that?

Back then she let him do those crude acts on her because she loved him and would have doen anything to keep him happy. To be good for him. However now, whenever she thought of those nights in his room she would want to be sick. When he would touch and kiss her down there, and the times he made her touch and kiss him. She really did feel like a cheap whore! How could she explain that to them?

There was no doubt in her mind, that it was one secret that she wasn't going to tell her therapists. Anyway, it was over now? Wasn't it? She had promised herself that she would keep her distance from the boys, she didn't need them.

It wasn't going to effect her life now, was it? She wasn't going to be developing any feelings towards any boy would she? And who in their right mind would be attracted to her?

She was tainted.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **March 1975 3pm…**_

" _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday to you,_

 _Happy birthday dear Katherine_

 _Happy birthday to you!"_

A round of applause erupted from the middle table in the canteen. Katherine sat in the middle of the crowd, with several children all sat around her. Most of them were the ages of eleven of twelve years of age. Three boys and four girls. All of them were patients and two of them were now her friends. In the centre of the table was a large chocolate cake with two candles in the middle - the numbers ' **1'** and ' **3'**. It was an important milestone in the young girl's life. Her 13th birthday.

Her cheeks went a rosy red as she blushed, the applause subsiding. She glanced at them quickly and smiled. Only a year ago she wouldn't have dared sat amongst these kids, but now she felt at ease around them and it was all thanks to Dr Kingsley and her therapy sessions. Particularly the group sessions. It took her sometime, but after a few months she was more at ease around them and had made friends out of the two girls. Tracey and Becky. They were only a few months younger than her.

The only thing that _distressed_ her was being around new people, as each time a new girl or boy arrived at the home it would have take her at least a few weeks to get used to being in their company. Though the biggest test for her was when she was set free from the Care Home into her new foster family and being out in public and within larger crowds. Even the thought of school scared her. Was she ready to leave this place?

"Come on Katherine!" a blond haired girl chirped to her right, "Blow out your candles, you have to make a wish!"

She grinned at the owner of the voice, Tracey. Her head swung back towards the cake and she closed her eyes and concentrated on what to wish for. It was quite simple really. All she wanted was to be happy, to live a normal, carefree life. It may not be much to some people. But to her it was everything that she longed for over the last few years. With a deep breath she blew out the candles and beamed once more as another small round of applause broke out.

She saw a member of the canteen staff approach the table with a knife ready to cut the cake into pieces. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Dr Murray approach from the entrance to the room, "Katherine, may I have a quick word with you?"

She nodded once and rose to her feet, and then glanced at the crowd at the table. "Don't forget to leave me a slice!"

Spinning back towards the doorway she hurried after Dr Murray and walked with her, "I have some news for you"

"News?" Katherine grew anxious. Her hands began to take up their old habit and twist and tug at her long sleeved cream shirt, "What kind of news?"

"A suitable foster home has been found for you" she smiled at her.

"F-foster home?" there was hesitancy in her voice. "But I'm not ready!"

Her hands were caught and she was given a gently squeeze. "Yes, you are. Look how far you've come over the last two years. You've been doing brilliant in your therapy sessions!" she gave a warm smile, "You've finally realised that your father was abusing you. You've been honest with yourself and you've told us everything!"

"Yes" she had told them her darkest fears. Her most disturbing memories. The death of her mother, how her father warped her fragile young mind. How he made her distance herself from her friends and class mates. The times he threatened her, the 'talk' in his secret room. The disgusting scars he made on her stomach and what occurred at the Orphanage, how he killed those officers and Ms Davis. The night at the boiler room and how she felt so angry at being taken away from him once more. The only secret she failed to disclose was all the times they spent in his bedroom. It was a secret she didn't want to tell, not now.

Not ever.

"Katherine, look how you are with the other children?" Dr Murray commented, "I've seen you in the gardens how you would sit and chat with them, how content you are now in their company! Dr Kingsley says that you're ready to go back into society. You have to believe in yourself!

There was still doubt lingering in her mind. "I can't! Can I not stay here? I like it here! I've friends here, there is Tracey and Becky! I don't want to leave here!"

She squeezed the girl's shaking hands again, "But they're going to be leaving the Care Home too. No one stays here forever. You know that. Children come and go here"

Her breath started to become short, but she tried her best to regulate her breathing. "I won't be able to cop! It means I have to start getting used to people all over again!"

"We can arrange for more therapy sessions, you can come here once a week for them or we can go out and visit you. We can help you readjust!"

Wide brown eyes stared solemnly at her, "Please! I want to stay here!"

The woman pulled her to the side and rubbed her shoulders tenderly, "Diane Burroughs won't be arriving here for at least another week. We can talk more between now and then. I promise you it's for the best!"

A flash of anger flickered over her face. "I'm being abandoned again, aren't I? Just like my father abandoned me, now you're throwing me away! You don't want me, do you?" her teeth grinded together. "No one wants me because I'm damaged! It's going to be the same when I'm in my foster home, after a while she will realise how _broken_ I am and I'll be sent back here. That's what is going to happen to me!"

"No, that's not the case at all. Listen-"

Her arms were roughly shoved off the girl's shoulders, "NO!"

"Katherine!" she called after the girl.

But her calls went unanswered and she watched as the teenager ran from her. Towards the stairs that led to the floor. Katherine's body was overwhelmed with tears as she entered her bedroom. How could they do this to her? Toss her away like this? No one wanted her, did they? Why would they? She was tainted, damaged. He had _made_ her this way. She knew that this woman, Diane Burroughs, would do the same. Get rid of her whenever she found out about her past. She couldn't bare being deserted again

She didn't want to be alone.

Her tear streamed face lifted towards the mirror facing her and with a small sob she walked towards her and with the back of her elbow smashed it to pieces. Shards of broken glass shattered to the ground and she bent down to pick up a long thin piece. The tip was pointed, sharp. Holding it in her right hand she grimaced in anger. If no one wanted her, what was the point of it all? What the point of being here? Maybe it was for the best if she was gone, no one would miss her would they?

She brought the tip of the glass to her flesh, perhaps one or two inches above her wrist and cut into her skin. A pool of blood began to seep from her torn flesh. Then with a hiss she dragged it down, closer to her veins and arteries.

"Katherine DON'T!"

Her head snapped to the doorway as Dr Murray rushed in, "No one want me. You don't want me!" her eyes fell back to the task at hand and she saw that her movements had stilled. She just couldn't do it.

She felt a pair of warm hands curl around her right arm and pull the glass from shard of broken mirror away from her wrist. "You're just confused sweetheart. Listen, we can talk about this later this evening"

"I don't' want to be alone anymore!" she cried, "I don't want to be afraid anymore, I just want to be normal. Like everyone else!"

Her legs buckled beneath her and she was gently laid onto her knees. Dr Murray sat with her on the cold floor and embraced her. "It's okay, you're not alone. You'll never be alone! I'll make sure that you're looked after, Ms Burroughs will make sure of that too!"

Katherine gripped the woman's shirt and snivelled softly, "I miss him. Does that make me messed up in the head?" her eyes darted up towards her, "That I miss my daddy?"

She was taken back her the girl's surprise admission. "No, it doesn't make you messed up at all. From what you've told me you said that he was a good father to you, that before it all happened he was really kind, gentle. You probably miss him because of he was so good to you. You missed the good side of your father. The human side of him, before he became twisted and controlling" her fingertips tenderly stroked the girl's crying face as she sternly affirmed "But you have to remember what he did to you. He manipulated you, took away your childhood. He _can't_ hurt you anymore. Not everyone will be like him, you will see that people are kind, loving, gentle. There are _good_ people out there. Just like Ms Burroughs"

There was a sombre nod. Her body still shook, not with sadness of fear. But she was being consumed in anger, hatred. These emotions were directed at her father for what he did to her throughout her childhood, for what he did to her mother. She had thought that talking with Dr Kingsley over the last several months about her feelings and thoughts that this resentment would dissipate. But it was still there, embedded in her mind. It would probably never disappear.

"May I have talk with Ms Burroughs? I mean, before I leave the Care Home? I want to see what's she's like!"

"Yes" she gently lifted her to her feet and pulled a white tissue from her back pocket. It was folded into two and pressed against the small one and half inch cut on the girl's arm. "I'll ring her this evening, so we can arrange a meeting. Now, come on we need to get your cut treated. It isn't that deep, but I think it may leave a little scar"

"I'm sorry"

"There is no need to be sorry. I promise that you will have all the help you need to readjust with life on the outside. You can have weekly therapy sessions with me or I can easily come out and visit you. I can monitor your progress that way"

"You'll do that for me?" shock tainted her voice.

"Of course, sweetheart. You want to live a normal life? Don't you?"

"Yes!" she nodded with enthusiasm. "More than anything!"

"Then I'm going to make sure you have it!"

 **x x x**

 _ **One week later…**_

The ticking of the clock in Dr Murray's office was the only source of sound. It had been what, five, perhaps ten minutes since her therapist had left Katherine in the office. She had gone to retrieve Ms Diane Burroughs from the foyer. The last week been insightful with her discussions with Dr Murray. She knew now that this move into Ms Burroughs care was beneficial in her integrating back into the general public. It would take her some time to be used to being in a new environment, but she knew that measures were in place to help her. She needed some stability and security in her life and this was the way she would get it. But still she had often wondered why this woman would be interested in taking her into her home? What was so special about Katherine Krueger?

She heard the door to the room opened and twisted around to face Dr Murray as she led a dark hair woman into the room. Her dark brown hair was cropped short, and neatly cut. A pair of cream pearl earrings adorned her ears that matched her necklace. Her blue eyes stared down at her as she sat beside. She was also well smartly dressed in a navy blue skirt and cream cashmere jumper. It appeared she was in her late 40's, but actually looked a lot younger.

"Katherine" Dr Murray sat facing them, "This is Ms Diane Burroughs"

"Hello, Katherine" the woman's voice was soft and gentle.

"Hi" the teenager returned politely.

"I heard from Dr Murray, that you wanted to meet me first before you leave the Care Home"

"Yes, ma'am"

Ms Burroughs smiled at the girl's good manners, "You can ask me any questions you like, I'll try and answer them as best as I can. And oh yes, I took some photos of my home if you want to get familiar where you will be living"

She nodded slowly and then asked, "Is is just you I will be living with?"

"Yes. My husband passed away five years ago. We didn't have any children" she reached into her black handbag and pulled out a collection of Polaroid photos. "This is my home, I live at 122 Glendale Avenue"

Katherine expectantly took the photos from her and studied them one by one.

The first picture was of a modest two storey house, there were three steps that lead to porch with a wooden seat/swing to the right. The next few photos were of inside, a large spacious kitchen with bright cream and black tiles, a large living room, small TV room, and dining room. Each room was pleasantly decorated in bright colours. There was one photo of upstairs, basically a large bedroom with a single bed. It looked bare and ready to be decorated, ready fo someone to move into.

Ms Burroughs quickly pointed to the bedroom, "That will be your room. You can do it up any way you like. It looks out over the back yard. At evening you can see the sunset, it's beautiful"

She grinned and then a frown grew across her countenance, "What about school? Will I have to go to school in September?"

"If you want, but if you aren't comfortable about going to school next term I can arrange for home schooling" she proposed.

"That would be great!" Dr Murray smiled graciously, "Katherine has been feeling really anxious about going back to school. It is something we will talk to her about in her therapy sessions in the near future. At first I think she just needs to get settled in being in a new surroundings. In a few months I could maybe set up a meeting between us three, to see how she is setting in?"

"Yes, that is perfectly fine" she smiled reassuringly at the girl next to her, "The estate I live in is called Glendale, it's on the west side of the City. It' s very quiet. The local High School is called Glendale High. It is only a ten minute walk from where I live. I also hear that from you are interested in art?"

"Yes, it's my favourite hobby"

"Well, I have an empty garage that you are more than welcomed to use. It can be your art room if you want. It will be your own private space"

"Really?" was she hearing this? She had her own private area to draw and paint, without any interruptions? "Thank you ma'am!"

Ms Burroughs chucked lightly "You're welcomed. You don't have to keep calling me ma'am"

"Would I be able to have a radio in my room or a LP player? I like to listen to music, it helps me relax sometimes" she enquired.

"Yes dear, of course. If you want anything for your bedroom just ask me and I'll make sure it will be there for you when you arrive" she grinned.

"When do I have to leave here?" she looked over towards her therapist.

"It depends on Ms Burroughs"

Katherine turned to face her once more.

"I have a few visits to make to my relatives in Cleveland, so I would say about the end of April? Does that suit you?"

"Yes" she nodded. It would give her sufficient time to get used to the fact that she was leaving this place. She would engaged in more talks with Dr Murray and hopefully allay more of her anxieties. She tilted her head to the side, "Is there any house rules I would need to obey? Anything I'm not allowed to do"

"Obey?" the woman shook her head in dismay, "No, I have no rules. I am not strict or harsh. I just ask for you to tidy up after yourself. Don't leave it in a mess""

A look of disbelief flashed across her face.

"I'm not sure of your past sweetheart as I know it is confidential and if you don't want to talk about it I understand. But any of the children that I foster I always make sure to give them the freedom they need and deserve. As long as you tell me where you are going to, you can hang out with her friends after school or at the weekends or evenings. You can even bring them to the house. But let me know in advance" she assured gently.

Katherine nodded slowly. This was a big shock to her, to actually being allowed to have her own personal freedom? Was this it? Was she really going to be normal? Happy? With the help of Dr Murray she was going to do it, she was going to grasp the opportunity that was in front of her. To get the life that she had desperately longed for.

She was going to be _free._


	3. Liberation

**Author's Note:** Apologies for not putting this up sooner, but after more than 16,500 words it is finally up! Took me forever to write!  
I don't like to rant and I hope I'm not coming across this way, but I have decided to update whenever I feel that there is enough feedback - thanks to those who have reviewed so far. But I know that people have added the story to their favs...etc. and are reading it, so I would like to hear more from them on what they like/don't like about the story or anything that you would like to see and I'll try and put into the story!

Enjoy and please review!

 **Chapter 3:** Liberation

 _ **Friday 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **August 1977**_

The musical intro to the Fleetwood Mac's song ' _Go Your Own Way'_ resonated around a large spacious bedroom. The slender figure of a teenaged girl moved from their messy single bed towards their pine wardrobe facing the bed. Fifteen year old Katherine Krueger pried opened the doors of the wardrobe, her slim hands rummaged through her clothes as she contemplated on what to wear. Her curvy frame now stood at 5'5 inches, her dark brown hair stretching down to three to four inches below her shoulders and her facial features were more define. Soft cheek bones, rounded jaw and fuller pink lips. She was extremely attractive for a girl her age, yet plain in her appearance.

Several large posters of her favourite musical artists and bands - The Eagles, Fleetwood Mac, Rod Stewart to name a few - were strategically placed on the wall to her right, facing the window that overlooked the back yard. The music reverberated from her LP player that rested on her chest of drawers next to her wardrobe.

The last two years had been quite eventful for her. Moving into her new home on the 27th April 1977, adjusting to her new surroundings. It didn't take her as long as she thought, perhaps over a month to finally become settled and at ease. However, for the first six months she would only venture out of her new home if her foster carer Diane, had accompanied her. It something that she knew she had to share with Dr Murray and Dr Kingsley. That there was this constant fear that still lingered on her mind at being around strangers in public. Over several months with their help she had managed to overcome this anxiety and by February 1976 she had conjured up enough courage to go out for walks on her own throughout the neighbourhood.

For the first two to three weeks of moving into her new home, she had spent the majority of her time refurbishing and painting her bedroom and setting up the garage into her own private art room. Just like Ms Burroughs had promised her. She was even given a welcoming present - a new Polaroid camera that she had frequently used when out with Diane to the Greenwood Nature Reserve and Park on the outskirts of the west of the City. It was a quite scenic area, with a paved tow path that stretched along the river that stretched for at least five miles or more. The area was very popular amongst nature lovers, dog walkers, cyclists and runners.

Now, it had another admirer- Katherine.

Whenever she visited the area she would take numerous photos of the nature reserve and park - the various fields and streams and of the several small lakes that were also dotted about, and then she would paint and draw them whenever she got home. Upon seeing how good her artist talent was, Diane would frequently frame her drawings and even put a few of them in their home.

It was through their visits to the Nature Reserve that they had both struck up a close bond, chatting for hours about Diane's husband, her family in Cleveland and New York. They talked about their interests, discussing Katherine's dreams and hopes for the future. In the space of a year she saw Diane more than a foster carer, but more like a second mother to her. Of course, she would never forget her birth mother or even dare think of seeing Diane as her replacement. But the warmth and kindness that she had shown her made her view her as a mother figure, something she hadn't had in such a long time. It was something that she missed so much.

She recently got framed a photograph of them both on her fifteen birthday at her favourite restaurant in the City, and now it was placed at the side of her LP player. Diane hadn't intruded or asked about her past, stating that it was down to her to tell her about her past, as it wasn't her place to pry. But despite this, Katherine had disclosed that her home life back in Springwood was very controlled, she had no freedom. That her father had manipulated her mind so much that he made her isolate herself from others.

But now all she wanted was for her new life to be completely from that. To be liberated, to create friendships with teenagers her age, to explore new places, see new sights.

To live her life.

To embrace it.

Although she was still avidly interested in art, her hobbies had now broadened to include reading and writing. Keeping a journal over the last year or so of her life was a smart way of noting down her experiences and her thoughts. Swimming was also becoming a passion of hers, not only did it keep her fit and toned her arms and legs, but it helped her relax. Her frequent trips to the Nature Reserve and Park was also suited to her pastime of walking. It wasn't just the Nature Reserve and Park that she visited for her walks, but she would regularly go walking into the City Centre and to the various parks strewn across the west of the City.

But like with everything in life, there were a few bumps and hurdles to overcome. She was tutored at home when she arrived at her new home, with three different tutors specialising in various subjects coming out to visit her three to four times a week and at least three hours at a time. It was worth it, as she had managed to keep up to date with her studies and did extremely well in the exams that were drawn up for her. When the time came for her to enter Freshman Year in High School, she honestly believed that the previous year's constant therapy sessions and the continuous talks with Diane, that she was ready to go back to school in September 1976.

However, she was wrong.

Within two weeks of returning to school she suffered at least six panic attacks and had even fainted twice from the anxiety and paranoia that engulfed her. By the end of September she had begged to be taken out of school, maintaining that she couldn't cope with being back at school. There was this sense of impending fear that something bad was going to happen to her if she continued to go to school. And so for the whole of Freshman she was tutored at home again.

Yet again she was in touch with Dr Murray at the care home and more rehabilitation sessions were arranged for a few months. She would persistently convey her doubts about school, that she was suspicious that some of the girls would become bitchy or nasty towards her. There was this feeling that there was going to be another _'Lucy'_ or _'Melanie'_ amongst the girls in the school.

It was a thought that she didn't want to have. She desperately wanted to go back to school, to be a normal teenager. To have friends, hang out with them at the park, the Mall, the cinema. Striking up close friendships with girls her own age. But that niggling feeling of doubt and dread was still embedded in her mind. In spite of being comfortable around people in situations such as restaurants and chatting to her own neighbours. It was being around teenagers her own age that made her go tense with terror. The twisted words of her father still echoed in her mind, that they were going to bully and use her.

After a long and stern talk with Diane in early May she had decided that she had to force these doubts out of her mind and so she enrolled again at Glendale High and was hoping to settle into Sophomore year more easily than the year before. And she had this hunch that something or _someone_ was going to help her this time.

She tapped her bare right foot as the intro of a new song from the album ' _Rumours'_ began to play. Her lips parted as she softly hummed along to the song ' _Don't Stop'_

' _If you wake up and don't want to smile,  
If it takes just a little while,  
Open your eyes and look at the day,  
You'll see things in a different way._

 _Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here,  
It'll be, better than before,  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone'_

The song held such significance to her, the words meant so much to her. A positive stance that she now held about her future, to look to tomorrow and to never dwell on the past.

Her hands gripped two garments from the wardrobe - a pair of high waist denim flared jeans and white tunic top with red and yellow threaded stitched flowers aligned around the neckline. She changed quickly out of her cream pyjamas and dirty underwear into a fresh pair of pants and white bra, before pulling on her clothes for the day. Then pulled out a pair of white tennis shoes.

No matter how many times Diane had complimented her on her attractive and elegant good looks, she had never wore makeup. Somehow preferring to be more tomboyish in her appearance. Now, she hated wearing dresses and skirts. She only wore trousers, jeans and pyjamas. It was a side effect from when her father had touched and used her in that perverse and despicable way. She believed that whenever she wore dresses or skirts that boys would be checking her out or leering at her out of lust and hunger. So, she made a subconscious decision that she wouldn't' be buying or wearing any items of clothing that would show off too much flesh.

She was hoping that perhaps if she didn't wear those types of clothing and kept her appearance plain and bland that boys wouldn't pay any attention to her. That they would ignore her and turn their interests to other girls, girls that wore makeup and pranced around in short skirts and dresses. It was a deliberation that she never discussed with Dr Murray or Diane. Even now she had never told anyone about what her father did to her in his bedroom.

There was a small knock at her bedroom door and she spun away from the wardrobe, "Come in!"

Her foster carer entered with a pleasant grin gracing her face, "Morning, I'm going to head to Buehler's soon to get some groceries. Do you want to come or have you other plans? Are you going to the Nature Reserve today?"

"I'll go with you" she bent down to pick up her dirty laundry from the floor, "I need to buy more paint and some stationary for school"

"More paint?" she rose an eyebrow, "You only bought new paint a few weeks ago!"

There was a smirk from the girl as she walked over to the music player and lifted the needle from the spinning LP, making the music stop, "You know how I am when I get into a painting frenzy!"

Diane nodded, "Yes, I don't see you for hours. You're always stuck in that garage for hours at a time!"

"I know. I've finished that painting for you, the one of the port of Cleveland? I need to get it framed for your brother"

"I'll phone him later and let him know" she left the room, with Katherine in tow, "I really think you should start to bring some of your drawings to the Car Boot sale down at the Community Centre. You could easily sell some of them, make yourself some money!"

Her shoulders shrugged upwards in a causal manner, "I'm not sure"

"Stop doubting yourself!" she stopped her at the top of the stairs and locked eyes with her, "You are a brilliant artist!"

She nodded, knowing that she was right. It wasn't that she was being cocky or anything, but she had come on leaps and bounds in her art work. Why was she continuing to have misgivings about her talent? "You're right. When is the next Car Boot sale?"

Her right arm linked through Katherine's left arm and she led her down the staircase, turning right down the hall to the kitchen. "I think there is one this Tuesday afternoon"

"Okay, I'll bring a few of my paintings to that"

"Good!" she took the laundry off of her and shoved it into the washing machine, "So, how are you feeling about going back to school? It's only a few weeks away"

"I'm trying not to think about it. But I'm trying to be more confident about it this time" there was a nod from her, as though she was mentally encouraging herself.

"You will be fine, I have every faith in you" her right hand rolled up the right sleeve of her blouse to check her watch, "I think we should head now. How about we go out for dinner this evening? Pizza or Indian?"

"Pizza of course!"

 **x x x**

She hated being indecisive. There were too many diaries to choose from, of various sizes and colours. Why did choosing stationary for school have to be so difficult? Her gaze darted down toward the metal basket in gripped in her right hand. It was half full with a new set of colouring pencils, a box of blue and red pens, a wooden ruler, a box of erasers, metal pencil sharpener, three by A4 lined books and two large sketch books. Not forgetting numerous tubes of paint of a wide variety of colours. She knew that she was going overboard, but Diane did she could have anything she wanted. Why shouldn't she treat herself?

Her brown eyes finally settled upon a vibrant pink diary and she grasped it tightly, throwing it into the basket and turned around to face Diane. "That's me done"

They wandered down the aisle and turned right passing families and teenagers as they went. They joined the shortest queue and waited patiently of their turn to be served and with a causal glance Katherine looked over at the queue at the next check out. She felt a nudge in her side and twisted around to see two twenty dollar bills being held out for her, "There you go"

"Thanks" she smiled in appreciation

Again she looked across at the other queue, noticing two families with their young children at the front of the queue, while behind them was a boy. A teenager aged about fifteen or sixteen. He was tall, perhaps 6 feet, with light brown hair. Dressed in dark blue jeans and white shirt.

The boy turned and she instantly swung her head back around, then moved forward a few feet as her queue began to shorten. Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her and wished that hadn't tied her hair in a plait today. Glancing to her left she saw the boy staring at her. His eyes were an ocean blue, so bright and clear. They looked so familiar. He was starting to become very familiar. Her fingers tightened around the metal basket.

"Hey, do I know you?"

Her body went taut with dread, was that directed at her? Was he really speaking to her? She blinked as she felt a hand tug at her sleeve and she looked to her right at Diane. The woman nodded over at the boy, "Katherine, he asked you a question"

Slowly, she turned to face him and licked her lips deftly. Those eyes, them cheek bones, the way he was staring at her. It brought back memories of 5th grade, in the canteen. It couldn't be him. Her head shook back and forth in confusion, "I don't think so"

He frowned and stepped closer to her, eying her more closely, "No, I'm sure I recognise you. You used to live in Springwood?"

This couldn't be happening, how could he know she was from there? It wash him, oh god, it was him.

"You're Katherine Krueger, aren't you?"

Her lips parted in awe. His voice, it was deeper now, more manly. Yet still smooth and gentle, full of warmth. This was the boy who wanted to be her friend, but he wasn't a boy anymore. But a teenager, a young man in the making. "Michael?" she found her voice, "Michael Turner?"

He flashed her a bright smile, "Yes, how are you?"

Blushing with embarrassment she lowered her head. This went unnoticed by Diane who intervened and held her hand out to him, "Hello, my name is Diane Burroughs. I'm Katherine's foster carer"

"Nice to meet you ma'am" he shook her hand firmly.

Her gaze went back towards Katherine who had lifted her head, her cheeks no longer a crimson red. She had gotten over her awkwardness and was glancing between them both. "How about I let you get reacquainted with this boy?" she pried the basket from her hands, "I take it you know each other, from Springwood?"

"Yes ma'am, we were in the 5th grade"

"Katherine, why don't you and…" she looked over at him.

"Michael" he grinned.

She continued, "Why don't you and Michael go to the Diner for an hour or so? I'll meet you back at the car"

The girl began to protest but Diane shook her head and whispered to her, "You will be fine, it will be good for you to start socialising with people your own age. It's not as though you don't know him" she pushed the money Katherine was holding into the girl's pocket, "Go on. Take a chance"

There was a moment of hesitancy and then she nodded once, what harm could it do? It may have been five years since she seen him last, but her memories of him were coming back to her. They were as clear as day. Of course it would be awkward at the start, but she had to take this opportunity that was in front of her. "Okay. I'll meet you back at the car in an hour"

He gave her a grin and placed his notebooks and packets of pens on the counter, not bothering to purchase them. "I'll buy them another time"

x x x

It had been so long since she had did this habit of hers, twisting the rim of her clothes. A sign that her nerves were starting to take over her. The walk to Eddie's Diner was so uncomfortable, and now neither of them knew what to say or how to start the conversation. How long had it been since she saw him last? Five years since that night at the power plant. Why was he here now? When did he move back to Central City? There was all these questions that she wanted answered, but was afraid to ask and anyway it wasn't any of her business, was it?

What startled her was how he still remembered her, maybe her appearance hadn't changed that much?

Two large milkshakes were set in front of them as they sat facing each other in a small navy booth. She leaned forward and took a small sip of her strawberry milkshake and glimpsed up at him as he took a drink of his chocolate shake. An old Beatles song form the 1960s blared from an old jukebox, that was muffled by the constant chattering and laughter of the groups of teenagers and young couples that congregated in the other booths.

"So" Michael began, "This is…strange I mean, I'm usually all talkative! But I'm not sure what to say"

She nodded and agreed, "Yeah, it's kind of awkward. How did you know it was me?"

"Well, I'm not sure" he shrugged, "I guess how you looked away when I looked over to you, it reminded me of you when you were younger. Then when I looked at you more carefully and saw your face, them big brown eyes. I just got this memory of when we were sitting in the canteen in 5th grade before Christmas. Of how you would be so shy"

"I still can't believe you remembered me!"

"Well, you remembered me too!" he remarked and studied her face more intently. She had grown up to be a beautiful girl, her hair colour was a shade darker and she didn't seem to by that timid and withdrawn girl he had met in Springwood Elementary School. Maybe this time they would become friends, something positive was going to come out of his meeting. He just knew it.

"Yes" she nodded, "I did"

"How many years has it been now? Since we last saw each other?" he took another sip of his drink.

"Over five years" she replied.

"Yeah, that's right" he settled back into his seat and then asked, "How are you? When did you leave Springwood?"

"I'm doing good" she grabbed her straw and casually stirred her milkshake, "I was transferred to St Bernadette's Care Home a few days after….well, you know"

"What happened at the boiler room" he nodded grimly. He honestly thought that the bastard was going to kill him. It disturbed him how he saw her father talking to her, scolding her in that vicious way. How she would be shivering and crying before him and instead of comforting her like any normal father would, he was being so vindictive and cruel. Then the creepy way he would touch her with that bladed claw of his. Had he used that glove to make them scars on her stomach?

"Yeah" her head was lowered in shame, the images of his bloodied chest was so clear in her mind, his busted and bruised lip. She was appalled at what her father did to him and for trying to kill him. "I'm sorry"

"What?" a frown was etched on his face, "What are you sorry for?"

Her eyes locked with his as she explained, "For what my father did to you"

"It's not your fault!" he affirmed. "Don't think like that!"

There was a solemn nod.

"So, how have you settled into Central City?" he changed the subject quickly.

"It's been a long journey" there was a deep sigh, "I had therapy for three years. At first when I arrived, I never talked to anyone. I never said a word in my therapy sessions for a year"

His jaw dropped, "A year?"

"Yes, you see I was terrified. I was in this new City, alone and without my father. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. There was a part of me that still believed that I shouldn't be talking to them, to anyone! That I had to keep quiet for him, I had to be a good girl and keep all my promises for my father" there was a brief pause and she took another drink of her milkshake, "It was when the nightmares started that I began to open up. They used art therapy to help me describe what had happened to me. it's where I would make drawings of the times when I was with my father and then show them to Dr Murray and then we'd talk about what the drawings were about"

He held her gaze, immersed in what she was saying and listened as she continued again.

"I have a lot to thank them for. Dr Murray and Dr Kingsley helped me so much, they made me realise and accept what my father did to me was cruel and evil. That he was manipulating and controlling me. He had abused me, psychologically and emotionally" her face went tight with simmering rage. "I never want to go through that ever again"

This was a stark contrast from the girl he last saw in the boiler room, and he was thrilled that her state of mind had now changed. "That's good, that you know what he did to you was wrong. I'm happy for you" he saw the bemused look she gave him and persisted, "Honestly, I am! You deserve some happiness. So, when did you move in with that lady, your foster carer?"

"I moved in with Diane over two years ago. She's a lovely wonderful woman, kind and loving. Since leaving the Care Home she has given me so much freedom to do what I want. She's like a mother to me in a way. I'm so thankful that I met her" she smiled.

"Are you in school?" he questioned.

"Not yet" her hands absently wrapped around the bottom of the glass, "I tried to go to into Freshman year last year, but I had some problems. I couldn't settle. I kept having these panic attacks and began fainting in the corridors and in my classes. The fear of going back to school was too strong, that I ended up a nervous wreck! For the last two years I've been tutored at home and I've managed to keep up to date with my studies. I'm going back to school for Sophomore year"

He became curious, "What school are you going to?"

"Glendale High"

A wide grin stretched across his face. "That's where I go to!"

She felt her face reddened and she began to compose herself, it was time for her to ask some questions. "When did you move back here? I thought you were still in Springwood?"

"Oh" his grin faltered a little, "We came back here last October. For a few years before we came to Central City, my mom and dad were fighting. They would have these really bad arguments for days at a time. It was touch and go, I thought they were going to split up. I had asked my mom a few times why they were fighting, but she would quickly change the subject. Last September they sat me down and said we were moving back to Central City. I was devastated, I mean I had made so many friends in Springwood. But they said it was for the best and so here I am. My mom now works in the City Hospital as a Child Therapist and my dad works in a Solicitors office"

She nodded musingly.

"So, you have many friends?"

"No" her lips moved forward to the straw and she took a long gulp, "I try and keep in contact with Tracey and Becky, they were two girls from the Care Home. We would send pen letters to each other and talk on the phone, but not as often as we used to"

There was a few moments of silence between them until Michael began their conversation once again. "This is strange"

"Strange?" her eyes knitted in bewilderment

"How much you've changed, but in a good way!" he chirped, "I mean it's been what? More than ten minutes and you're still talking to me. You haven't ran away! It's like the longest conversation we've had were we've both talked!"

Again her face went a bright red. Why was she constantly becoming embarrassed around him?

"I see you're still a little shy"

She smirked, "I get embarrassed easily"

"I can tell" he gave a teasing wink.

For a few seconds they held each other's gaze and soon her smirk pulled back into a warm grin. Why was she acting this way? Was it because she was finally getting to talk to him without fear of being found out? Or was it something more than that? Could she really have a friendship with him?

"I can definitely see that the therapy has worked, you can look at me for more than five seconds!" he remarked, "You are more confident than the little girl back in Springwood" his hand moved his milkshake to the right out of his way and he clasped his hands together and leaned forward eagerly, "And now at _last_ I can ask you what your hobbies are! Go on!"

The grin continued to remain on her face, did she really enjoy the attention he was giving her?

"Well, I know that you like art, but I'm sure you have other pastimes that you enjoy!" he grinned.

"Yes" excitement tinted her voice, "I like walking, have you ever been to Greenwood Nature Reserve and Park? It's in the west of the City"

He shook his head in discord. "No, I've never been, but I've heard of it. My friend Steven would sometimes go there with his dog Buster. I keep meaning to bring Buddy, you remember I told you about my Labrador?"

"Yes"

"Sorry, go on, you were saying?"

She leaned forward slightly in her seat and continued, "Well, I go there for walks. There are several small tow paths that stretch along the river for at least five miles. There is a large picnic area and a large playground. There's also a few small lakes scattered about. I love it down there, I go down as often as I can. The views are breathtaking. I would bring my camera and take photographs and then paint my photos in my art room"

"An art room? You have an art room?"

"Well, it's a garage. Diane said I could convert it into my personal art room. So, now it has three art stands, wooden and metal picture frames so I can put my drawings and painting into frames. I have a few drawers filled with paints, colouring pencils, sketch books, canvases. I'm hoping to buy some books about historical artists"

"Is it just drawing and painting that you do?"

"I am hoping when I go to school that I'll start to delve into other forms of art, perhaps sculpting" her fingers tapped gently along the side of her glass, "I also like swimming, gardening. I love listening to music!"

"What artists and bands do you like?"

"Fleetwood Mac, The Eagles, Rod Stewart" there was a pause, "There are more, I like most music. I went and seen Fleetwood Mac in July in Cleveland. Diane's brother lives there so we went there for a few weeks at the start of July. She got me tickets for my birthday. They were brilliant! I also like some of the music from the 1960s, the Beatles, Rolling Stones, The Who, The Animals. What about you? Who do you like?"

"I like everything! Especially Bad Company, Queen, Led Zepplin" he was thoroughly enjoying this afternoon, meeting up and talking to her. Hopefully, they would become good friends this time. No one was here to ruin it for them both, and she certainly seemed to be more outspoken and vocal this time. She was a different girl. Someone he was intrigued to know more about.

"Are you still into your comics?"

His jaw dropped in astonishment at her question, "Yeah! You remembered that?"

She chuckled softly, "Just because I never talked to you at lunch time, it didn't mean that I wasn't listening to you. You also like baseball too"

He gave a curt nod, "Yes, I'm hoping to try out for the team this year. I wanted to last year but when I started school in October the team was already picked out. Where do you live? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I live in Glendale Avenue. Number 122"

Another grin flashed across his face. "I live a few blocks from you, in Glendale Park 56 Glendale Park. Maybe we should hang out sometime? I'm sure my mom would love to see you"

"Uh" there was uncertainty in her eyes. "I'm not sure"

"It's okay, honestly. I don't mean to put any pressure on you. Just whenever you feel ready" he reassured her gently. The last thing he wanted was to pester her.

Her left hand absently reached up to scratch at the back of her neck, the sleeve rolling down slightly to reveal her small white scar below her wrist. His blue eyes locked onto her skin and he frowned in dismay. She followed his gaze and her hand jerked down beneath the table, she hated people seeing that scar. It wasn't that noticeable, but she knew he had seen it.

"I'm sorry" he quickly apologised.

"It's okay I just don't like people seeing it" her fingers rubbed over her scar delicately, "I got my scar when-"

"You don't have to tell me!" he interrupted.

"No, I want to. I don't mind" she forced a grim smile, "I was close to cutting across my arteries. But I just couldn't do it. I was thirteen, my thirteen birthday. I was still in the Care Home and had just found out that I got a foster home. But I didn't want to go, I was terrified! In my mind I believed that I was going to be abandoned again. Over the three years since I had been at the Care Home I felt secure, I felt safe. I was so angry at the notion of moving to a new home and of having to try and adjust to a new environment and to new people. But after a few months of being in Diane's care, I became settled and relaxed. I felt happy. Now, I feel free. As you say I'm a little more confident. Even now talking to you, it wouldn't have happened four years ago"

"You seem happier and not as withdrawn" his eyes darted down to his watch on his right wrist and he gave a mock gasp, "No way, it's now half an hour and we're still talking! You're becoming as talkative as _me_!"

Her mouth curled into a humorous grin as she laughed, "I don't think I'll ever be as talkative as you Michael!"

"You're right there" he gave a smug grin. "It's been really nice talking to you"

"Yeah" she concurred.

"Listen, if you want to head on, I'll understand" he slid out of his seat, rising to his feet. "I'm just delighted that we met after so long and that we had a talk. I got this"

She frowned and saw him rummaged into his front jean pocket for his wallet, "No, I've money here!"

It was too late, as he had already made his way to the counter to pay. She walked over to his side and looked up at him, "Thank you"

"You're welcomed"

The stroll to the front doors of the City Mall was filled with silence, but not an uneasy one. But a reflective one. It was certainly a surprise for them both to be finally reunited after all these years, more so to Katherine. She had honestly thought she would never see him again. Just why was reason behind his parents decision to move back to Central City? Nonetheless, she was quietly delighted that she was reunited with him. They stopped at the side of the kerb and turned to face each other and he broke the silence, "The offer is still there if you ever want to hang out"

"I'll need some time to think about it"

"Okay. I'll hopefully see you in school. And don't worry, you will be fine" he smiled encouragingly, "Take care"

Her pensive gaze followed him as he ventured out of sight, through the crowds that mingled outside the Mall. Well, that certainly was unexpected. She shook herself and swiftly made her way through the parked cars to Diane's navy Chrysler New Yorker Brougham Sedan and climbed into the passenger seat. Her foster carer stared over at her expectantly, "Well, how did it go?"

"It went well, we talked for about half an hour. I actually felt comfortable around him"

"Oh, Katherine that is amazing! I'm so happy for you! Was he your friend back in Springwood?" she cried out in joy.

"No, not really. We just knew each other" sadness tinted her voice.

She leaned over and placed a cool hand over Katherine's and squeezed, "Maybe now, you can build up a friendship between you both. Where does he live?"

"He's lives in Glendale Park, and he goes to Glendale High" the fainted of smiles pulled at her lips, "He offered to perhaps meet up with me sometime, you know to hang out"

"That's brilliant" she drew the young into a hug, and whispered in her ear, "I have a feeing that it will be the start of a beautiful friendship. Remember, always believe in yourself! Be positive. You deserve to be happy and don't let anyone take your happiness away from you. Just give this boy Michael a chance, give yourself ac chance to be friends with him!"

Nodding against her shoulder Katherine knew every word that was being spoken to her was the truth. Why should she deny herself this opportunity of becoming a friend to Michael? She was going to take it and this time, _no one_ was going to stop her.

 **x x x**

 _ **Tuesday 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **September 8.15am**_

Students lingered in the hallways of Glendale High School, laughing and chatting merrily. Some of the girls hugged each other tightly, at long last being reunited after the summer that as usual went in too fast for their likening. The new Freshmen students were ecstatic at being in High School, while the Sophomores were content at no longer being the newbie's in school and they were one year closer at being set loose from High School.

Long steel black lockers aligned against the cream painted walls. A few pranksters ran amok, slapping **'** _ **kick me'**_ sign on the back of a lanky boy with glasses and laughed as their plan worked. The boy in question being kicked repeatedly on his backside as a few of the jocks walked past him and in turn receiving high-fives from their friends and admirers. Several girls flicked their hair, fluttering their eyes and flirted with the jocks wandered past, trying their best to get their attention.

In the reception area a lone figure sat waiting patiently for her timetable to be handed to her The last few weeks had dragged in, she thought today would never come around. Last night she had to take a sleeping tablet to get herself to sleep. When she woke she felt nauseated and had to mentally berate herself to calm down, otherwise today was going to be a disaster.

Her head swung around toward the doorway that looked out into the main corridor and saw a few girls walking past their lips pulled back into bright smiles as they laughed. They looked so glamorous in their fashionable shirts and tight trousers, their hair were pinned back from their faces in various styles. Would one of them be another Lucy? Her hands clenched tightly into fists, why the hell was she thinking like this? She couldn't go through this constant bouts of paranoia again, not after last year!

"I'm sorry to have kept you Katherine" a voice broke through her musings.

She rose to her feet and turned to face Ms Dixon, the Head of Sophomore. The dark haired woman held out a white piece of paper to her, "There you go, your timetable. I will escort you to your first class. English. You had a tour of the school back in June?"

"Yes" she nodded and pulled the strap of her black leather satchel bag over her shoulder, "I should remember my way about. But if I get lost I'll ask someone"

"If you have any problems or need to talk to one of our school counsellors then you can come to the reception to organise a meeting" she smiled and led her out into the corridor. A few students lingered about the area and soon scampered into their classrooms when they saw Ms Dixon.

Katherine thought back to the previous year, knowing that she should at least know certain parts of the school. She was heading down towards two corridors, where the English and Social Studies classes were taken. She turned right and hurried her pace to keep up with the woman and at the end of the corridor they turned left and she knew where she was now. Down the hallway at the end was room G3 her English room. She tensed slightly as Ms Dixon knocked the door and pushed it opened, allowing her to enter.

Taking a deep breath she strolled into the room, and glanced at the students as they sat at their desks. There were at least thirty seats, set out by six rows by give columns. The students muttered amongst themselves and inquisitively stared up at her. Their whispers soon faded away as they waited for their teacher to introduce to them the new girl. She turned to face her English teacher, a woman in her mid thirties with strawberry blond hair, crystal blue eyes. "I'm Ms Richards"

Katherine forced a smile, "Hi"

The woman turned to face her class, "Everyone, we have a new student starting today"

Instantly she felt her cheeks becoming flushed, she felt all of her eyes on her. She clenched her fists together to stop herself from grabbing the rim of her red tunic top, she didn't want to start up that bad habit of her heads again.

"This is Katherine Krueger. I want you all to make her feel welcomed" she then pointed down at the free seat at the back of the room, "There is a seat down there, beside Michael"

Her heart skipped a beat and she looked down at the left side of the room and there he was, smiling up at her. Michael Turner. She took a deep breath and wandered down between the seats to the free table beside him and unhooked her bag from her shoulder, then slide into her seat. Again she could feel him staring at her and she twisted around to face him as he whispered over to her.

"Fancy seeing you here!"

She couldn't help but smirk and pulled out her notebook. Perhaps this day wasn't going to be so bad after all.

 _ **Lunchtime…**_

The morning went quite well to her pleasant surprise. The students made her feel welcomed, murmuring their hellos as she was introduced to them. And even in her World History class a girl next to her called Lauren Saunders had even shared her text book with her. When going between classes she would see Michael waving over to her and smiling, which gave her some encouragement. She had hoped that he would be in more of her classes and had contemplated on showing him her timetable, but decided against it. She didn't want to be too forward.

She left the queue in the canteen and tightened her grip on her tray and gazed pensively at the large spacious canteen. There was about at least twenty grey tables scattered about and an archway that lead outside into a courtyard with a large white canopy shielding several wooden benches and wooden tables. It was one of two large canteens, the other one on the far right hand side of the school. Both canteens usually had all the year groups intermingling with each other.

An aggravated growl came from her as to her displeasure she couldn't see one free table. Just where was she going to sit? She didn't know anyone and it would be so uncomfortable for her to ask someone could she sit with them.

A loud shrill whistle resounded from her right and she craned her neck towards the person who whistled and soon her lips tugged back into a smirk as Michael stood at his table. He was waving frantically at her. "Katherine! Over here, I've a seat for you!"

Her heart pounded in her ears as she walked over and true to his word there was a free seat between him and a girl with light blond hair tied back in a neat plait, she knew instantly who she was from her World History class. It was the girl Lauren who had politely shared her text book with her. She took fleeting glimpse at the three other people at the table. Across from them were two boys and another girl.

Michael cleared his throat and commanded the attention of his friends, "This is Katherine, she's new at school. I knew her from Springwood, she's going to sit with us"

Slowly she sat down beside him, placing her tray in front of her and saw Lauren smiling sincerely at her, "Hello, again! She's in my World History class. I hope you're settling in okay!"

She returned the girl's smile and looked over to the two boys and girl facing her. The girl had jet black curly hair and hazel eyes, she too was smiling amiably at her, "I'm Nicola Palmer. Nice to meet you!" she leaned forward and pointed at the black haired boy at the end of the table who was engrossed in reading what appeared to be a comic book. "That's Steven O'Neill"

He lifted his gaze from the book and his brown eyes settled upon her, "Hi!"

She nodded and then watched a boy with sandy blond hair next to Nicola began to introduce himself, "I'm Jack Evans"

"Hi, um, thanks for letting me sit with you!"

"No problem!" he grinned.

Lowering her gaze she silently ate her chicken salad and soon she heard them began to chat and joke between themselves. There was a small prod in her side from her left and she turned her head towards Michael, "Are you okay?"

"Yes" there was a sharp nod.

"Lauren said that you are in her class?"

"Yeah" Lauren chipped in and leaned forward onto her elbows, turning around to face them both, "She showed me her timetable, she's in my Business class too!"

His face lit up, "Do you have your timetable handy? Can I see it?"

She fumbled through her satchel bag and lifted out her timetable, and laid it out before him. He instantly broke out into a cunning grin, "A-ha! You're in my English, Chemistry, Biology, French and Sociology class! Five classes! Mmm, I think you are _stalking_ me!"

"Oi, you!" Lauren grabbed a chip from her plate and threw it at him jokingly, "Stop teasing her!" she looked at Katherine and noticed that she was blushing slightly, "He has a bad habit of teasing people! Just ignore him!"

"Yeah" Nicole added, "He cane be a jerk sometimes!"

He flashed her a haughty grin, "Love you _too_ Nicki!"

Katherine had to agree with the girls and taunted. "Yeah, he was a bit of a nuisance back in 5th grade"

He glowered at her in surprise, "Oi, that isn't fair! Three against one?! Come guys, help me out here!"

"I'm staying out of it!" Jack threw his hands up. "I'm still nursing my bruised ego from Lauren's harsh words the other week!"

The girl scoffed, "Harsh?! I was just giving some helpful critique, you were off key!"

Michael explained to Katherine who threw him a inquisitive glance, "Jack likes to sing, he writes his own songs. Has a few guitars in his garage. The other week we were hanging out with him and he tired to sing the Bee Gees song _You Should be Dancing_ "

"He was awful" Lauren added, "It was like a cat being strangled!"

There was a chorus of laughter from Nicola and Steven, but they soon regretted it as they received an infuriated glare from Jack, who then stuck his chest out smugly, "Well, at least I tried it!"

"That's true" she smiled at him, "Just keep practicing, I'm sure you'll hit that high not sooner or later!"

Katherine chewed her lip anxiously, and went back to consuming her lunch. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lauren glancing at her and then heard her speak, "So, you knew Michael when he lived in Springwood?"

"Yes, we were in the 5th grade" she replied.

"When did you move to Central City?"

Her stomach lurched as she grew anxious, why was she continually acting like this? It was a simple question. It wasn't as though the girl wanted to know everything about her past. "Um, I moved here when I was ten years old. It's a long story, something I don't like to talk about"

Especially not to people she didn't know.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy"

"It's okay" she smiled at the girl and then went back to her food. She heard Lauren began to strike up a conversation with Nicola. Her eyes zipped from each person at the table and saw them all engaged in their own discussions. It was kind of Michael to invite her to sit with them, but again that sensation of trepidation still had a grip on her. Was this the right situation to be in so soon? There was a feeling of complacency when she was talking to Michael, but with his friends at this very minute she felt jittery. But the question she had to ask herself was, did she really want to be that little girl again? Sitting on her own in the canteen, isolating herself form everyone?

 **x x x**

 _ **Friday 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **September 3.20pm**_

The feeling of consternation was still entrenched in her mind. How many times had she sat with Michael and his friends during lunch? Maybe two more times? The rest of the last two weeks she had hidden herself away in one of the study rooms. Just like all those years ago she had begun to segregate herself from them. Michael had asked if she was okay a few times, but she brushed it off saying that everything was fine.

It was nothing but a blatant lie.

It wasn't until she sat down and had an in-depth heart to heart with Diane the night before, that she decided that she had to be truthful not just with herself, but with Michael. And so, she had asked him to walk home with her so they could talk. If she didn't do it now then she would end up being alone and afraid. Just like back in Springwood. She had to get divulge these fears and doubts to him about his friends, but not just his friends. But about every student in school.

"Hey!" his voice called from behind her, "You ready?"

She hopped off the red brick wall outside the school, then pulled on her denim jacket. "Yes, thanks for coming home with me. I just need to talk to about something in private. It won't take long"

"Is Ms Burroughs okay with me coming over?" he walked at her side as crossed the road.

"Yes, she knows. She actually suggested that I talk to you"

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah"

It was over fifteen minutes when they arrived at her home, she felt her hands tremble as she showed him into the house. "Diane, I'm home"

There was a shuffle of feet and soon Diane appeared from an archway down the left past the stairs, "Hello, Michael, nice to see you"

"Thanks ma'am, you too" he watched as she approached them.

"Katherine has been very nervous about speaking to you. I told her to be honest with you. Otherwise she won't be able to settle into school" she gently rubbed the girl's shoulders.

He threw Katherine a bemused glance. Was she still afraid of school? He saw her gesture for him to follow her and he pursued her up the stairs and then at the top of the steps she turned right down the landing to her bedroom. She flung opened her door and discarded her bag on the bed.

After taking a momentary look at her room he averted his pensive gaze towards her as she stood at the window to his left. Her whole body was shaking and he swore he had heard her stifle a sob.

He advanced towards her and tenderly turned her towards him. Why did he have to be right? Her cheeks were flushed and wet with tears. "What's wrong?"

"I d-don't want your friends to think I'm strange" her lips quivered.

"Strange?" his head titled to the side, "What do you mean?"

"That I'm not sitting with you all every day" there was a deep breath, "I've been sitting in the study room on my own at lunch time or sometimes I would go to the art room"

"But" his head shook slowly, "You said you were in the library"

Her hands lazily wiped her tears away, "I lied. I'm sorry. It's starting all over again. I'm separating myself from everyone!"

"Why?" he couldn't understand this, "I thought you were coping well at school"

"I'm not, I'm terrified!" her gaze turned towards the backyard, "I keep thinking that something bad is going to happen to me. That I'm going to be bullied again. I have this intuition that there is going to be another Lucy or Melanie at school. That another Billy is going to hurt me again!"

"Whose Billy?" it was obvious the fear of being terrorized in school was playing on her mind greatly, "Listen, sit down. Come on"

He moved towards the bed and patted the space beside him, "Do you think my friends are going to bully you?"

With a weary sigh she sat down beside him, "I d-don't know, all know is that I _hate_ feeling this way. All these constant thoughts of paranoia is tormenting me! I don't want to drop out of school again, I just want to be normal teenager like everyone else!"

His body shifted towards her on the bed, "Listen, my friends won't bully you. They're _good_ people, if they weren't I wouldn't be sitting with them or even invited you to sit with us. You see Jack is my best friend from 1st grade, when I went to live in Springwood we kept in constant contact. Then when I came back here, we discovered we were in the same High School. I met Steven through him, he's a great guy! Lauren and Nicola are lovely girls, they aren't like Lucy and Melanie! They're funny, trustworthy, kind and loyal. They can be your friends, all of us can. Just give them a chance. Don't let your _past_ control you, okay?"

He was completely right, why was she letting her past influence her present and future? Why was she still believing those twisted words her father told her? He was gone, this was _her_ life now. "I know, I know. I just n-needed for you to say that to me. That's why I wanted to talk to you"

"It will probably just take you time being around them and how they behave, they can be mischievous and have a strange sense of humour. Especially Lauren and Jack. But it's just their personality, they are fun to be around. But they are loyal, we all look out for each other" he rested his right hand on her shoulder. Her body went taut under his touch, but it went unnoticed by him, "I will look out for you. You have my word"

"Thank you"

"How about next weekend all of us hang out together?" he suggested.

"Um, where?"

"We can spend the whole day down at Greenwood Nature Reserve you said about? We can bring a picnic and sit down by one of the small lake! I'll even get Jack to bring his guitar, he sing you a few of his songs! We can all have a sing along!" he beamed, and saw the smallest of smiles on her face.

"As long as he doesn't sing the Bee Gees!" she joked.

He laughed, "I'll make sure he doesn't!"

She let out a long shaky breath, "Thanks for listening to me and being patient with me"

He removed his hand from her shoulder. "Any time. How about I give you my phone number? If you want to talk about any worries you have, you can phone me?"

Rising to her feet she shook her head, "No, you don't have to"

"But I want to" he retorted and then unzipped his backpack, to pull out a small notebook and pencil. He scribbled down his number, "There you go"

Her fingers wrapped around the piece of paper and she smiled, "Thanks"

Gathering his belongings he followed her down towards the front porch, "I'll see you at school on Monday"

"Would you keep me a seat for me at lunch?"

A broad grin spread across his face at her request, "Yes"

 **x x x**

 _ **Saturday 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **September 12.30pm**_

The warm rays of the autumn sun shone down on the small bay of one of the lakes at the Greenwood Nature Reserve. Two large chequered blankets were laid out on the gravel several metres form the periphery of the water. Katherine, Lauren and Nicola were lazing on the first blanket, while Jack gently strummed his guitar on the next blanket. Every few minutes he would stop and quickly note down a few sentences on his notebook, as though he was formulating a new song.

The last few hours had been quite relaxing for Katherine. It had been nearly two hours since they arrived at the lake, having taken the bus to the Nature Reserve. She had sat with Michael and he had quietly reassured her that she after today she would recognize that there was nothing to worry about. That all her qualms were in her head. The minute she had met up with everyone they were very cordial and the two girls had even given her a hug when they said _'hello'_ to her.

Her thoughtful gaze was set upon Michael and Steven as they stood along the water's edge, their socks and shoes discarded on the blanket and their jeans rolled up to just below their knees. In each of their right hands they held several smooth pebbles and one by one, they aimed and threw them along the water, watching as the pebbles skidded over the water and caused the water to ripple outwards.

Lauren shifted her position on the blanket and moved closer to her, "Katherine, Michael mentioned to us about how nervous you've been the last week or so. I mean, since coming to Glendale High"

"Yeah" she had to convey her feelings to her, not just her. But to Nicola too. The other girl looked over to her, "I've had some problems last year when I enrolled in Freshman year. I had panic attacks, I even fainted a few times. I just get scared about being at school. You see, I was bullied when I was younger. I always kept myself to myself. Also, I had a bad childhood at home"

"Listen, you don't have to explain yourself to us" Lauren offered a warm smile, "I know you don't really know me and Nikki, but we're not nasty bitches or anything. I know we may joke and tease the boys, but they know we're joking with them. It doesn't mean we're bullies or anything. You don't need to be nervous around us!"

She nodded slowly and sighed, "I know, I'm just being a fool"

"You're not being a fool at all!" Nicola objected, "Just let down your guard a little. I was like that when I first came here last year, but I met Laura and she helped me so much. We're best friends now!"

"Yeah" her friend nodded merrily, "We're like sisters! How about we go shopping one day? Maybe a go for lunch one Saturday? Just the three of us!"

"Without the boys?" Katherine glanced at the boys then back to the two girls.

"Yeah, you don't want to be stuck with them bores all the time!" Lauren grinned, "We can even go and get manicures!"

"A manicure? I've never had one" she bit her lip in awkwardness.

"Oh, you have to get one then! I love getting my nails done. I'm hoping to become a beautician. I even do Nicola's makeup when we have sleepovers" she beamed with pride.

"Yeah" Jack shouted over, there was a cheeky smirk on his face. "She probably does her makeup like Co-Co the clown!"

Nicola shrieked in laughter and then clamped her mouth shut as she saw the incensed glare on her friend's face at his snide remark. Katherine bit her bottom lip and tried not to laugh herself, and watched as Lauren rose to her feet and grabbed the bottle of water at her side. Both girls glanced at each other as Lauren strolled over to him with an eerily calm guise and then she unscrewed the top. She suddenly splashed the water over him and then spun away as he staggered to his feet.

Lauren backed away from him and giggled, "I'm sorry, but you _did_ deserve it!"

He shook his head and gave her a fiendish grin, then ran towards her. She squealed in laughter as he grabbed her around the waist and began to haul her towards the water. "No! I'm sorry Jack!"

Her pleas were ignored as he rushed towards the water and with a crazed laugh he flung her into the water. "A-ha!"

Her piercing scream startled Michael and Steven who twisted around as she staggered to her feet, her three quarter length jeans and white shirt drenched in water . But there was no grimace on her face, but a wide grin as she hollered over to him, "Jack you're an asshole!"

He saluted her in a mock gesticulation and grinned broadly.

There was heft laughter from the other two boys at their friend's actions. Michael turned around to face Katherine who was standing next to Nicola, with the biggest smile on her face as she giggled quietly to herself. This was what he wanted to see, her smiling and actually savouring being around his friends. He smirked at her and gave her the thumbs up.

She smiled back at him, a sincere and genuine smile. Then turned her gaze back to Lauren as she began to splash water over Jack who in turn did the same to her. She then watched as Nicola dashed towards the water and playfully shoved Steven in the back, but he steadied himself and twirled around to grasp her wrists and hauled her into the water as well. Emitting a scream of laughter from her.

Katherine licked her lips smartly, why not join in on the fun? Her eyes turned towards Michael and she bent down to take off her sandals, then jogged towards him. He shook his head and wagged a finger at her, "No, you don't"

He jerked out of her way and light-heartedly used his hands to spray water over her, making her chortle amusingly and she retaliated. Splashing and kicking water at him. Their screams and shouts resonated throughout the area, and it was then at this very moment that she knew these people were not just going to be strangers for much longer.

They were going to be her friends.

 _ **Nearly 6 months later**_

 _ **Friday 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **March 3.15pm.**_

Camaraderie. It was something she had missed so much, something she now relished and didn't want to lose. The last six months had seen her forge five strong friendships with Michael, Lauren, Nicola, Jack and Steven. They each had their own special traits that she appreciated, they all cared for her and too shared the same sentiment towards them.

She spent most of her spare time with them. Either congregating at the City Mall, trips to the bowling alley or cinema, or in Jack's garage to hear him entertain them with his singing talents. There were even girlie sleepovers at either Lauren or Nicola's house. She even allowed Lauren to do her makeup. They had made frequent trips to the Nature Reserve before the cold and snowy weather of the winter engulfed the City. She had even joined the Netball team, joining in other various after school clubs to broaden her social circle to not just her own friends. Long gone was the horrific memories of her childhood in Elementary School. In its place was a social life that was growing from strength to strength, friendships, laughter and fun.

Even in school she found herself being a member of the Netball Team and had participated in several competitions across the City against other High Schools, even winning several medals. Her life was on the up and it seemed that nothing or no one could destroy it.

"Are you serious?" her voice near screeched in surprise, "Jack punched Chad? He's a Junior isn't he?"

Michael nodded curtly as they crossed the street into Glendale Avenue, "Yes, hit him right in the jaw. You see, that dick Chad was trying to come on to Lauren and he wouldn't take no for an answer. So, Jack stepped in and told him to lay off. But Chad was being an asshole and well, Jack had enough and swung his fist at him!"

She found a smirk etching at her lips, "I'm glad he did it, Chad is so full of himself! He's Aidan's friend, isn't he?"

"Yes, and he's another asshole too!" he sighed, "I don't think Jack will be back in school next week, I've heard that he might be suspended for the next week or two"

She frowned, "That sucks, do you think he'll be grounded by his parents?"

"I'm not sure" they slowed to a stop outside her home, "So, what did you do last night? I thought you would have came to the cinema. We had it arranged since last week!"

"I went out for dinner with Diane last night for my birthday" she replied.

"What?" his jaw went agape in disbelief, "Your 16th birthday? And you never told us Kathy?"

Her head titled to the side, "Kathy?"

"Oh" he murmured, "Did you not like being called that?"

"No!" she smiled brightly, "It's nice, I like that nickname!"

A pleased grin flashed across his countenance, "Well, _Kathy,_ we have to do something for you birthday tomorrow! All of us!"

"Honestly, I don't want a fuss!" she begged.

"Aw, come on!" he mused thoughtfully, "Then how about me and you go somewhere? Oh, I _know_ what to do!"

She knew from the mischievous glint in his eyes that he had a plan formulated already, "What is it? C'mon Michael, tell me! I hate surprises!"

"A-ha! I ain't telling!" he winked impishly at her. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 3pm, we'll get something to eat first. Then I'll take you to your surprise and believe me you will LOVE it!"

 _ **Next afternoon. 4.30pm.**_

"A funfair?" Katherine looked up at the large glowing lights that spelt the name ' _Funderand_ '. It was attached to a tall metal archway that was connected to two ticket booths. Her and Michael had joined the queue on the right. There was the biggest excited grin planted on his face as he approached the ticket attendant.

She followed him quickly as they pushed their way through a small metal turnstile.

"We came here last year, it was brilliant!" he eagerly glanced around at the various amusement rides and stalls, "It comes every year around the first few weeks of March. Have you never been before?"

"No, I've never been to amusements. I mean, there was the 4th of July Fair back in Springwood. But um _, nothing_ like this!" she cast a anxious glance at the Waltzers as they twirled around at a frantic speed. Screams of laughter fluttered from the occupants, while loud Disco music blare from the speakers.

Her prying gaze took in the crowds of young families, couples and exultant teenagers as they hurried between each ride. There were numerous food stalls - such as popcorn stands, Candyfloss kiosks, hot dog stands, burger vans. Diverse game stalls were scattered about, with many people trying their luck to win a cuddly toy. High pitch screams of joy resonated from all the rides - The Bumper Cars, Log Flume, Ghost Train, House of Fun, Octopus, a thirty foot Ferris Wheel, a children's carousal among others. All of the amusements were vibrantly lit with aluminous lights - colours of red, pink, blue, yellow, purple all flashed on and off.

She turned to face Michael as he rushed back from a small token booth and handed her a token from inside of his brown leather jacket, "So, what do you want to go on first? You do know that I'm going to drag you on every ride!"

"Every one?" she swallowed thickly, and then felt his hand grip hers. She found herself being led towards the Bumper Cars. Her eyes widened in dread as she watched as numerous red, blue and purple coloured electric powered cars swerved and dashed around the flat coated metal floor. The floor was a large rectangular track. The thick rubber bumpers thumped loudly as the cars slammed into each other, shrieks of surprise coming from the revellers. Sparks flew from the metal hooks that skidded along the conductive material on the ceiling above. Why did he had to bring her on this one first? "Um, can we go on something else?"

"You'll be okay" he twisted around to her, and then mocked. "We can go on the kiddie's carousel next!"

Her hand untangled from his and she slapped him lightly on his chest, "Don't tease me!"

A sharp loud siren shattered through the air, signalling that the ride was now over. He gripped her arm lightly and grinned madly at her, "That's us!"

Her face went a pale colour, "Oh, shit"

He broke into a fit of giggles, and yanked her through the small gate towards the first free purple car. "Now" he climbed into his seat and eyed her as she nervously sat beside him, "Hold on tight, as I'm a mad driver!"

She ignored him as she deftly pulled on her seatbelt, and gripped onto his arm tightly, "Please don't go too fast!"

He smiled roguishly at her and hummed along to the disco song ' _Burn Baby Burn (Disco Inferno)_ by _the Trammps_ that blared from the speakers.

Casting a quick glance at the other cars she realised that all of them were occupied, there was another few minutes before the siren sounded once again. She held her breath as the car jerked sprang to life and Michael took the steering wheel and slammed his right foot onto the pedal. A scream tore from her as the car swerved past a few cars and soared down the side of the track, the wind blowing her hair back from her face. Her fingers dug into his arm as he jerked the car to the right and she squealed again.

Suddenly, another car slammed into their side sending them skidding around into a one hundred and eighty degree spin. She screamed again, "Fuck!"

Michael howled in laughter at her, never hearing her curse like that before.

He spun the steering wheel to the left and the car picked up speed as it veered onwards right towards two cars that were heading towards them. Katherine shook her head and shrieked again as he abruptly turned the car to the right and missed the two cars by mere inches.

He smirked and continued onwards down the far side of the track, veering past by another few cars. But he was soon caught off guard as not one, but two cars slammed into the side of him. Pinning their car against the side of the track. Katherine swung her head around to the two cars, "Oi! Let us out!"

Michael grinned at her, then turned to face the two other riders. "You heard the lady!"

The cars then spun away and Michael swiftly pursed the one on the right and with a triumphant grin, his car smashed into the side of the boy's car. "Payback time!"

Katherine smirked and squealed in laughter as he reversed and purposely did a full three sixty spin in the middle of the track and then the car jolted forward once more. He took a fleeting glimpse at her and then withdrew his hands from the steering wheel and shouted, "Take the wheel!"

"What?" there was hesitation in her eyes.

"Take over" he shouted again, "You drive!"

Her eyes went wide as a car dashed towards them and she instinctively grabbed the steering wheel and manoeuvred the car out of the way. The steering wheel was twisted and turned as she turned in between each car, successfully missing them and then she saw the other driver who had them pinned minutes before. It was time they got some vengeance on him too. With determination carved across her face she chased him down to the far end of the track and then drove the front of the bumper into the side of his car, making him spin around sharply.

There was a whoop of celebration from Michael who clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "Go Kathy'!"

For the last few minutes of the ride it was a game of tit for tat, as the cars chased each other until the siren announced the end of their time on the ride. As his laughter subsided he turned to face her and saw that she was smiling crazily.

"You're an even _crazier_ driver than I am!"

"That was great!" she chirped.

"I told you that you'd love this place!" they unbuckled their belts and swiftly left the ride, "So, what do you want to go on next?"

"What about that?" her finger pointed at the Waltzers

"Sure! But it does spin you around very fast!" he warned.

She smiled at him, "I'll try not to vomit on you then"

Over the next few hours they literally went on every ride that was in the funfair, even going back on the Bumper Cars. But this time they had their own cars and were pitted in a dual against each other. Hunting each other around the track countless times, trying to get one over each other. They ate candyfloss, tried their hands at the game stalls. It was near 8pm when they were about to leave the fair when Michael decided he wanted one more chance at the game stalls.

The premise was rather simple. You had three chances to knock down six aluminium cans that were stacked in the shape of a triangle. There were three small baseballs in front of him. He grabbed the first one and poised himself to strike, then with a deep breath he swung the ball towards the cans. It knocked three of them off, leaving three more to aim for. Again he lifted one of the white baseballs and threw the ball towards the cans. One more was knocked off.

"Two more kid" the stall attendant stated the obvious.

Michael grabbed the last ball and shifted ever so slightly to the left, then with all his might he hurled the ball at the cans and to the attendant's surprise knocked them off the stand.

The attendant smiled, "Well done" then gestured at the rows of cuddly teddy bears behind him.

He pointed at the Mickey Mouse bear at the far end, "I'd like that please"

The man nodded and lifted it off the shelf and handed it over to him, who grinned and held it out for Katherine as they walked away from the stall. "There you go, something to remind you of me! Mickey Mouse!"

She laughed softly, "Mickey? You mean after you?"

"Yes, now we both have nicknames for each other!" he winked at her. "I'm Mickey and you're Kathy!"

It was just before 9pm when they finally arrived back at her home. The sun had now set and the porch light of her home was now alight. They stood on the porch, both of them exhausted from the evening's outing.

"Thank you for a lovely evening. I really enjoyed myself!" she smiled appreciatively, her Mickey Mouse bear was held tightly to her chest.

"You're more than welcomed. You look after Mickey for me!"

There was a light-hearted giggle form her and as he was about to walk away, she stopped him, "Michael. I'd like to talk to you about something. It's rather important"

For the last few weeks she had contemplated on explaining what had actually happened to her during her dreadful and abusive childhood. Out of all her friends, she was the closest to him. He was the closest friend she had _ever_ had. He deserved to know the truth as to why she acted so shy and elusive to him back in Springwood. What her father did to her, how her mind was warped so much that she listened to every word he told her.

He nodded, "Yeah, of course"

"Sit down" she looked over at the small wooden circular table and two seats to her right, "I won't be long. I need to get something from my room. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine thanks"

Within a few minute she had arrived back on the porch with a thick grey folder, stashed inside was a bundle of her old drawings form her therapy sessions. She pulled a seat up beside his and placed the folder in front of her on the table, "I want to tell you what happened to me when I was a little girl"

"Kathy, you don't have to tell me anything" he shook his head.

"But I want to. I want to tell you what he did to me, why I was the way I was when you first met me. I want to explain to you how he changed me" her eyes locked with his, "Please, you need to know"

He nodded curtly.

Her fingers flicked opened the folder and she took out a faultless drawing of her mother. All of her features were lifelike, the brown bobbed hair, thin eyebrows, defined cheek bones, rounded jaw and dark chocolate brown eyes. "That was my mother"

The next picture she lifted was the one of her father strangling her mother. The one she drew back in the Care Home. Michael gulped worryingly at being shown it and leaned back in his seat as she began again, "My father murdered her in front of me. I was only five years old"

He listened to every word she told him, all her memories she revealed to him. The start of the manipulated, how her father fashioned her mind to keep his secrets, to lie for him. The cruel way he persuaded when she was a young and impressionable age to separate herself from the other children, from her closet friends like Lucy and Melanie. To the point where she saw all children as a threat to her. The night he showed her his _'special work'_ and coerced her not speak a word about it, and how he disturbingly asked her to pick out his victims for her. The constant fear that she was under, the psychotic and cruel way in which he threatened to hit her with the belt if she ever dared to talk to Michael.

But as with her therapist, she kept hidden the sick and sordid details of all those _'playtimes'_ in her father's bedroom. Why was she so persistent in keeping it a secret from everyone? Would she ever disclose it to anyone? Would she keep it concealed until the day she died?

She glanced over at him as he stared vacantly into the distance, lost in his deliberations. "So, now you know"

Blinking slowly he lowered his eyes to the various drawings scattered on the table. His right hand reached over to grab a crude picture of two girls' bodies - Lucy and Melanie's corpses. Blood was smeared across the mutilated flesh on their stomach "You told him that Lucy and Melanie had bullied you? And the next day he kidnapped them and killed them?"

A few tears rolled down her cheeks, "My head was so messed up, he had twisted it so much over the years! He corrupted me! He had been doing it since I was five years old. You have to understand!"

"I know" he nodded.

"I'm not a bad person!" she leaned forward in her seat, "Please! I didn't realise what he wad doing, I thought he was protecting me, that's what he told me!

There was a glimmer of anger in his eyes and he grounded his teeth together slowly, then looked over to her as she pleaded. "Please Michael! I'm _not_ like him!"

He gently clutched her right hand with his, "I know you're nothing like him! You're gentle, kind and you have heart of gold! He's nothing but a vindictive monster!"

She sniffled.

"You're one of my best friends Katherine" he admitted.

There was a brief smile as she lifted up her gaze to his, "I hope you know now why I was acting the way I was. He made he believe that every kid I met was going to hurt me!"

"Even me?"

"Yes"

He rubbed his head in confusion, "But what about them times before Christmas when I sat with you in the canteen? You never moved, you sat and listened to me talking!"

Her shoulders shrugged upwards in a causal manner, "I don't know. I guess a part of me was curious. Maybe I wanted some company at the time. Perhaps I was defying him"

"But something happened during Christmas, didn't it?" his eyes narrowed in realisation, "Did he hit you?"

"No" she disagreed, "He said to me that if I talked to you that I would be betraying him, so that's why I kept ignoring you at school after the Christmas holidays. I knew that I would be disloyal to him. His words were stuck" she pointed to her head, "in here"

There were several minutes of stony silence before she demanded, "Pease let me know what you're thinking!"

His blue eyes stared into her brown ones, "He's nothing but a bully, a coward! I knew there was something about him. That day when my dad met him in the park. The way he was holding you close to him, it was way too controlling! I would always see him holding you close to him when you used to sit beside that big tree in park, he would always have you sitting close to him. And even the way he talked to me in your street. Fuck, it scared the living hell out of me! Did he give you that bruise on your arm?"

She nodded.

"I can't believe he would do that to you, to his own daughter! How fucked up is he to manipulate a five year old girl. To even make you think that your mother deserved to be punished that way? I just don't how he could do that to you!" his head shook back and forth, anger overwhelming him.

"You see, he wanted to protect himself" she tried to explain, "He didn't want to be caught. He didn't want to lose me too. To him, I was his possession. His property! So, he knew he had to control my mind, my thoughts"

"How do you feel?"

"What?"

He stared intently at her, "What are you feelings towards him now?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, a sparkle of resentment burning inside of them. "I hate him. For what he did to my mother, for what he did to me. But…"

"But what?"

"There will always be a small part of me that loves him. The way he was before he began to manipulate me. There was a time when he was a good man, a brilliant father to me. It was after he killed my mother that he changed into something horrible and twisted. He destroyed my childhood, ripped it apart and he nearly destroyed me. Who I was" the back of her right hand dabbed at her damp eyes, "If it wasn't for you, god knows how my life would have turned out. What else he would have done to me"

"I knew that I had to tell someone when I saw your scars. I knew he had made them on you"

She nodded. "Thank you for saving me"

He smiled kindly at her, "You don't have to thank me"

"Please, I don't want the others to know. It's not that I trust them. It's just…" she trailed off.

"Look, don't worry I won't say anything"

He watched as she gathered her pictures back into her folder, "Listen, I'll phone you tomorrow. See how you are, okay?"

She rose to her feet at the same time as him, "Thanks again"

"No problem" he took a step closer to her and gently stroked her left shoulder, "I'll always be here for you, just you remember that"

 _ **Saturday 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **July 1978**_

"I heard that Aaron Foster asked you out the other week!" Lauren looked across the picnic table at Katherine. Freshman Year was now officially over and the summer was ahead of them, two whole months of freedom. They had decided to meet up for the day at the park, basking in the hot sunshine.

She pushed a strand of her brown hair behind her right ear and shrugged, "Yeah, and?"

"Well, I heard you turned him down!" her friend shook her head in dismay, "Why? I mean, he is like the hottest guy in school. He's going to be a Senior next year, imagine going out with a Senior!"

Katherine rolled her eyes and gave glimpse at Nicola who was extremely keen to know the reason why she was so dismissive of Aaron. "I'm just not interested in dating"

That was completely true. In the last three months she had turned down the chance to go out on three dates from three boys in her year. They were all kind and funny guys she knew from her classes, but she didn't want to date anyone. Why should she? What was point?

"Why not? I mean, you're beautiful, caring, loyal and funny to be around! You can have any guy you want!" Lauren pointed out.

She gave a causal shrug of her shoulders.

Lauren frowned in disappointment. She knew that Katherine was very stubborn, that once she set her mind on something she wouldn't change her stance. No matter what anyone said. Both the girls attention was caught as a blond haired boy approached their table.

A grimace of annoyance flickered across Katherine's face as she saw Aaron who smiled genially at her. Michael pretended to read his comic book, but his eyes continually flicked up at Aaron as he began to speak to Katherine, "Hi, would it be okay if I talk to you?"

She forced a smile and followed him as he walked way from the picnic table. All of her friends were watching with immense intrigue at what was going to happen. Out of them all Michael couldn't keep his eyes off Aaron, his eyes narrowing in distrust or was it out of envy? No, it was just him looking out for her wasn't it? There was no way he could be covetous of some other guy wanting to ask her out?

Katherine shifted on her feet and waited patiently for what Aaron had to say.

"So" he chirped, "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks" she glanced back at the table and saw her friends staring over keenly, "I'm glad that school is over for the year"

"Yeah. I know" he nodded and moved closer to her. He was literally a few inches from her, just what the hell was he doing? It was way too close for her likening.

He discreetly moved his arm towards her right arm, "I know that I asked you out the other week and you said no. But I thought that maybe you'd changed your mind or had thought about it. So…?"

"So, you're asking me out AGAIN?" her shoulders slumped sluggishly.

"Yeah" he beamed, "How about it? What about tonight?"

She bit down on her bottom lip as his hand gently landed on her arm, and trailed up and down her bare skin lightly. The feel of his touch on her was making her skin crawl in revulsion. The odd time when Michael would hug her, she didn't mind it at all as they were friends and she trusted him. But THIS was too much. Too much contact. Why the fuck he doing this?

Her blood ran cold as an old recollection played out before her. Her father's bedroom. He was leaning over her and tracing his fingers up and down her right arm, then it would slip down over the side of her shaking waist. Lower and lower. A surge of fear and anger overtook her and she shoved Aaron away, shrieking, "No, don't touch me!"

He gawked at her, "What the fuck?"

"I'm n-not interested okay?" she snapped through her sobs, then spun away from him.

The figure of Michael sprinted over to Aaron, a snarl on his face as he growled, "What the hell did you do?"

"Me?!" Aaron rebuked, "I did fucking nothing! I just asked her out! Then she just pushed me away, she nearly screamed like I was going to attack her"

"Well, you know she isn't interested! Stop pestering her!" he warned.

Aaron scoffed, "Well, I won't be asking her out again. She's nothing but a weirdo!"

Anger flared across his face at the nasty remark that was made towards her. He took a step towards him and clenched his right fist, ready to strike out at him. But a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and dragged him back, "Don't!"

He glanced over his shoulder to Jack, and saw Steven, Lauren and Nicola lingering behind him. Swinging his head back towards Aaron he hissed, "Keep away from her!"

Jack's hands loosened around his shoulders and he calmly walked away from them toward where Katherine was sitting at a small bench. He could tell that she was quivering violently. As he sat beside her she shifted away from him, she was petrified. "It's only me. I'm not going to do anything. Are you okay?"

"I-I…" she gulped and clamped her eyes shut, trying to stop her tears. "I can't go out with him. I can't go out with anyone!

"What? Why?"

"I can't tell you!" she shook her head.

"Listen, I'm taking you home to see my mom" he thought back to what Aaron had done to her, he was stroking her arm lightly. The look on her face was of disgust and panic Was she afraid he was going to do something to her? "You can talk to her. C'mon"

 **x x x**

"My god! What's happened?" Sandra Turner eyes widened in surprise as her son wandered into their kitchen with Katherine in tow. The girl was still convulsing in tears. For the whole walk to his house, she kept having flashbacks of her father kissing and fondling her. The crude and vile acts he made her do on him. Why couldn't they stop?

She staggered over to the oval wooden kitchen table and waited as Michael whispered to his mother, "We were at the park and this guy called Aaron came up to speak to Katherine. The other week she had turned him down when he asked her out. He wanted to speak her again, so she was talking to him and I saw him gently rub her arm and then she shoved him away. She nearly screamed and panicked"

"Panicked?" his mother glanced over to Katherine.

"Yeah, she keeps crying. I don't know what's wrong with her. She won't speak to me! That's why I brought her home, I thought you might be able to talk to her" he suggested.

"It's okay. You did what you thought was right" she turned to Katherine, "Katherine honey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing" her eyes were averted from them both, locked on the cream tiled floor. Her body flinched involuntary as another memory overpowered her. A body crushing over hers, a pair of coarse lips brushing over hers and prying them apart as a slick tongue slithered inside her small mouth. And hands touching her neck, her chest, her thighs. She whimpered and jerked back as she saw Michael's legs moved forward towards her.

Sandra spoke again. "There is something wrong. Tell me"

Her head lifted sluggishly, her eyes puffy and red from her sobbing. "The b-bedroom. We would have our playtime…"

Michael titled his head to the side, "Playtime? What do you mean?"

His mother twisted her head towards him and hushed, "Ssh, let her speak"

"He said we were going to have o-our playtime together" Katherine stammered, her voice hoarse and breathing uneven, "He j-just wanted to show me how much he l-love. Show me al the different ways…"

Sandra's lips parted in recognition. That bastard had molested her, sexually abused with is own daughter. She fucking knew it. "He interfered with you, didn't he?"

"It was just our playtime!" she retorted, "That's al it was!"

Again Michael approached his friend, but she vehemently jerked away from him and moved towards the wall behind her. Soon her back was pressed against it.

"Michael!" his mother scolded, "Stay back please, I need to talk to her"

"But mom-"

She glowered at him, "She needs some space!"

He obeyed and took two steps backwards.

"Katherine" she slowly moved towards her, "He was touching you when you were a little girl? Your father was touching you in an inappropriate manner? Wasn't he?"

Her eyes flickered up towards Sandra's, "Yes, but there wasn't anything wrong with it. You see he was just showing me how much he _loved_ me!"

Sandra rubbed her head in thought, "But you never told anyone about this? Not even in your therapy sessions! I was in contact with Dr Murray during your time in the Care Home. You never told either of your therapists this! Why?"

"It was a secret" the reply came out barely above a whisper, "People wouldn't understand, that's my father told me. Because we were different from everyone no one would understand us!"

"What else?" her throat went dry, "Did he do anything else?"

"He would kiss me. Here" she pointed to her lips and then nodded down towards the apex of her thighs. "And there"

Her lips curled into a sneer of rage at this. That sick fucker deserved to be burnt for what he did to her. "There's more, isn't there?"

"I h-had to return the favour" her lips trembled and she felt more tears forming in her eyes, "I had to make him happy"

"Happy?" she took another small step towards her, "He made you touch him, didn't he? And kiss him too? He made you pleasure him?"

"I just had to! He wanted me to show him how much I loved him!" she explained, "He said if I didn't then he would use the belt on me. You have to listen to me, we were only proving how much we loved each other! That's all it was!"

"Loving each other?" she scoffed in disbelief, "He wasn't loving you sweetheart. What your father was doing was _grooming_ you, he was _molesting_ you"

"What?!" she sneered in disgust at the use of that word. "No! That's not the way it was! You don't understand what I'm trying to explain to you! I shouldn't have came here, now you think I'm a whore! A dirty whore!"

She gently grasped the girl's shoulders and objected, "No, I don't think that at all. You're not a whore, don't you dare think that!"

Her body quaked under her touch, "But you don't understand me!"

"I do, I understand what you are saying to me" her fingers tenderly rubbed her arms, "I've dealt with sexual abuse cases before. Your father had corrupted your mind, warped it to think what he was doing to you was right, that it was normal. Just so he could sexually abuse you. Just like he sexually abused the other children before he killed them"

Katherine's jaw dropped in revulsion and she shrieked, "What?! What do you mean the other children?!"

"You don't know this, but your father wasn't just a child killer. He was a child molester too. He was molesting and raping the girls" she enlightened, "Sheriff Thompson read your father's scrapbooks and discovered he raped at least eighteen girls. The youngest was only four years old"

"You're LYING!" she screamed, "He wasn't like that, my daddy wasn't like that!"

Sandra felt the girl's body shake with even more ferocity. "I'm not lying Katherine. You're father was a sexual predator. He was a paedophile"

"A paedophile?" she whispered and cringed. "He's not…"

"Sweetheart, I'm telling you the truth"

Suddenly her legs buckled beneath her and she collapsed to the ground in devastation, as the reality of what was being disclosed to her sunk in. Sandra was right, how could she not believe her? Everything her father aid to her was a fucking lie, he never really loved her did he? He just wanted to use her, he wanted to make her into a whore. His whore! She lifted her tear streamed face towards Sandra as the woman sat down beside her. Her arms shook as he grabbed her pink blouse, "Why did he lie to me?"

"That's what child molesters do, they twist their words to make their victims believe everything they are telling them" she softly tucked her hair behind her shoulders and then cast her gaze towards her son who had stood and listened to everything.

His hard cold eyes were staring down at the ground, his breathing was heavy as he tried to control his emotions. "That fucking bastard. If he was here, I would kill him!"

The girl snapped her head towards him and he quickly received a stern glare from his mother who gestured with her head for him to leave the room. All she wanted was to some breathing space to talk to Katherine for a few minutes. She wanted her to come and talk to her for the next few weeks, she needed to be counselled over what she had just revealed.

She watched as her son left the room and then she pulled her gaze towards Katherine, "Listen, I want you to come and see me a few times a week during the summer. I want to talk to you about everything that your father did to you. I need you to make you comprehend what your father did to do you was wrong, that he was sexually abusing you. By the end of the summer I want you to feel as though in the future you will be ready to perhaps date, explore relationships with other boys without this fear that they will be using you. As I'm sure that's why you reacted the way you did with that boy earlier. Is that right?"

Katherine nodded sharply and knew somehow what she was saying was true. This was going to be her new goal, to stop feeling like she was tainted.

She wanted to stop feeling like she was dirty.

x x x

 _ **Author's Note**_ : The next chapter shouldn't be as long. Also, I do not own any of the songs that have been mentioned.


	4. Feelings

**Author's Note:** This will be the last chapter before we get down to the serious side of the story - Freddy will appear in the next chapter! I think most of my chapters will be quite long as I have quite a lot of scenes I want to put in! Also, Michael's appearance is based on the actor Chris Pine.

 **Chapter 4:** Feelings

 _ **Saturday 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **September 1978**_

 _ **12.35pm**_

Katherine looked across the kitchen table as she sat in the Turner's home, her eyes were set upon Sandra Turner as she read through the last page of notes of their therapy session. A small mug of lukewarm coffee was in front of her and scattered on the table were various drawings depicting memories and events from Katherine's sexual abuse at the hands of her father, when she was just nine years old. Each picture was drawn to perfection and even looking at them now made her skin crawl. The last eight weeks had been long and harrowing, but she knew that it needed to be done. For twice a week she would visit Sandra on a Tuesday evening from 6pm to 7.30pm and then on a Saturday morning from 11am to 12.30pm. She would discuss the vile and crude ways that her father was grooming her, forcing her to pleasure him whenever he wanted her to.

The first few sessions she had conveyed how from the age of just seven years old, he would sleep in her bed with her. The odd time she would wake up in the middle of the night and find him lying beside her, either fast asleep or staring at her face while stroking her arm or the side of her neck. Then there were several times she would wake up and find herself in his bed. At first it would happen maybe once or twice a month, then as the months went on it became more regular, four to five times a month.

Sandra had explained how this was a subtle and discreet way for her to get used for them both sleeping in the same bed. It was the start of the grooming process. She had to answer some difficult questions that Sandra had drawn up in their early sessions. Such as did he try to kiss you or touch you in any intimate areas before the abuse had finally started? Katherine would clarify how he would inconspicuously let his lips linger on her lips for a second more than usual when he kissed her goodnight. Then the times when he would playfully blow raspberries on her neck or pretend to eat her up, that she would feel his lips kiss the crook of her neck or perhaps her bare stomach for a second or two. At the time she thought it was normal and thought nothing at of it. But now she realised it was another way of grooming her.

More revelations were disclosed. At how he would continuously buy her skirts and dresses, she began to notice that they were getting rather short the older she got. He even purchased rather short shorts and a bikini, making her wear it whenever he got the chance.

Then the day that he started to become more twisted, more crude in his mannerisms around her.

The day they played that ' _game'_.

She had assumed it was an innocent new game he had created. But it turned into something disturbing and quite traumatic for her. How he described how they had to copy each other and so they copied each other as they stripped off their clothes, piece by piece. Until she was just in her pants and how he calmly exposed himself to her and the feeling of terror and embarrassment at seeing him revealing himself to her and how she spun away, sobbing and closing her eyes in horror. Now, at a teenager she saw how _gullible_ she was at a child to believe his apology and to actually forgive him? Fuck! He had warped her mind even further than she had originally thought.

It was two weeks later that she had remembered how he had order her to strip naked for him, and the way he scolded her when she had tried to protest and then how she apologised to him. He made her feel so small, he was draining her self esteem. She clearly recalled the look of utter desire in his eyes as his eye roamed over her naked body, how they lingered on the apex of her thighs. The twisted way he had explained that it was normal for him to look at her body as she stood naked before him, and that she believed him. Allowing him to watch her while she bathed and showered herself.

Again, Sandra informed her that it was another perturbed way he was using to prime her.

The day she had drawn the picture of her father kissing her was when Sandra finally found out the start of the sexual abuse and it concerned her how tactful and unobtrusive he had started it all.

Simple little steps.

Taking her into his room, kissing her lips and neck. Teaching her to kiss him back. Kissing and licking her bare chest, working lower to around her stomach. The gently strokes of her thighs and legs, making her get accustomed with him rubbing and tickling the inside of her thighs. Then the next ' _step_ ' when he touched her core, fondling her for minutes each time. The discomfort and unease she felt as he slid his fingers into her. Her face would contort into pain and how on the odd occasion she would beg him to cease his actions. But he wouldn't. His eyes would be cloudy, vacant as he continued to assault her little body. He wasn't going to finish until _he_ wanted to.

The odd time he would finish his vulgar actions and leave the room for ten to fifteen minutes and then return with a contented grin on his face. Then the time he would distort her mind even more, saying that teenaged girls are whores that would want boys to use them and touch them in dirty ways. Just like that girl she saw in the park. It was through constant talks with her that he made her believe that it was in her best interests to stay away from the boys, to stop them from using her in THAT way and that he was only _'loving'_ her. They were special, they were different form everyone else in the town and she had believed every single word. It was that day she asked was their other ways that he could love her. Then it was that afternoon he had kissed her down at her nether regions. It was clear from the look on his face that he knew he was starting to assert FULL control over her in a sexual way. Allowing him to do whatever he wanted to her.

It was near the middle of the summer in 1971 when he turned it around and complained that she wasn't showing him enough attention, that she was neglecting to show him how much she loved him. The grooming was now complete, he was getting her to touch him. Pleasure him. At times she had begged him to not force her to do those deeds on him, but he would be nasty and cruel to her. Warning her that she would get the _'belt_ ' if she didn't make him happy.

So, each time she obediently pleasured while tears streamed down her face.

During their counselling sessions Sandra would softly curse to herself, her emotions getting the better of her. It repulsed her how that fucker could do that to his own nine year old daughter. He was nothing but a diabolical and vicious bastard who deserved being burnt alive.

It incensed her that he would tell his daughter that in time when she was a little older perhaps twelve or so that the would engage in ' _sex'_ , the last way they could show each other their special kind of love and devotion for each other. Sandra was relieved that the girl was rescued from that depraved man's clutches before he could do that to her. God knows how her life would have been if she was still in his care?

The last three sessions Sandra had expressed how Katherine's father was asserting his control over her through sexual manipulation. He knew that she was going to be grow up to be an attractive young woman and was warning her off boys by pretending that they would only use in them perverse ways. When in reality he was the one who was indeed _using_ her.

Katherine had wanted to know more about the children he had raped and has asked if he had raped Emily Prescott or any of her old friends? She didn't want to tell her the truth, but the girl wasn't going to take no for an answer. When she briefly described the cases Emily Prescott, Katherine thought she was going to be physically sick. He had raped her friend, she was only a year or two old than her? Six, maybe seven years old? He was so twisted, a monster. A monster who was her father.

She had listened in revulsion as she was informed that her father saw the little girls as attractive. Because he was a paedophile his sexual fascination wouldn't be towards women his own age, but to young girls. Full of innocent and purity. Something that he wanted to claim as his own and destroy. In the end he was using the children to satisfy his perverted and sick fantasises. Just like he was _using_ her, twisting her psyche so that she would willingly allow him to touch and kiss her in that way.

He was _never_ loving her.

Reaching over with a shaky hand, Katherine grabbed her mug of coffee and took a long gulp. "I don't want to feel like this anymore"

"In what way?" Sandra looked at her musingly.

"That I can't have a relationship with a boy. I mean, that is what normal teenaged girls do. Go on dates with nice boys. They have boyfriends, don't' they?"

"Yes Katherine" she nodded, "But you don't have to rush into dating. You are only sixteen, you have your whole life ahead of you. You need time to reflect on what we discussed over the last two months"

She nodded thoughtfully, "I understand. But I don't want the boys in my year to think I'm strange or a prude if I don't' date them"

"You just need time" she assured, "Listen, I've asked you this before, but you do understand what I've told you? About what your father did to you? The way he abused you?"

"Yes" her head nodded vigorously and slowly her hands curled into tight fists on the table, "I do now. He knew I was so gullible and played on it. It makes me so angry now that he used me in that way. I honestly thought that he loved me. But he didn't"

Her eyes lowered to Katherine's fists seeing her knuckles turn white as her hands shook with rage. "Don't let that anger consume you. And never let what he did to you ruin the opportunities you will have to meet boys, there are lovely boys out there. That will respect you and treat you with the kindness you deserve. They won't hurt you like your father did. In time you will be ready to pursue a relationship with a boy, just take your time"

A long deep breath whooshed from her body as she regained her composure, "Thank you for the last two months"

"You're welcomed" a grin graced her face.

"So" she cast a quick glance at the pictures on the table, "When do you think I'll be ready to date?"

She crossed her arms and stared intently at the teenager, "That's not for me to decide. Only you can decide if you are ready or not to go on dates with a boy. But remember, this is your life and it's your body. Don't let any boy force you to do anything you don't want to or if you're not ready. It has to by mutual consent if you want to pursue a physical and intimate relationship with anyone. Develop a close trust with the boy, take as long as you want to get know the boy"

She nodded in agreement.

"Also" Sandra continued, "If you are dating a boy and he is trying to force you to do something you are not comfortable with then say no. If he doesn't respect your wishes then you can finish it with him. Have respect for yourself. Remember, it's your body and your choice"

"I understand" there was a flash of recognition in her eyes.

Looking down at her notes she pondered for a moment and then lifted her gaze towards Katherine. "You said that you are nervous about wearing dresses and skirts? Maybe you should start even wearing nightdresses at night? Then maybe buy some long skirts. Get yourself used to wearing long skirts and long dresses again"

"Yes" it was something that she was definitely going to consider, "I would see Lauren and Nicola wearing lovely dresses and skirts. I think I would like to start wearing dresses soon"

"That's good!" there was a smile, "There's nothing like a good shopping trip to make a girl happy!"

Katherine gave a small smirk and glanced down at her drawings, frowning a little at the vile images she had drawn. Pictures of him leaning over her, kissing her intimate areas, his fingers brushing over her thighs and towards the apex of her thighs. It was revolting.

Following her gaze Sandra sighed, "What do you want to do with them? I can get rid of them for you"

"I want to burn them" she replied sternly and grabbed several of them in her hands, folding them into two. "It's over. He can't do that to me anymore, I won't let ANYONE do that to me again. No one will control me in that way, in _any_ way. This is my life, no one else's"

Sandra gave her a pleased grin and saw the resoluteness in the girl's eyes, it was a stark contrast to the girl she saw in Springwood six years ago. She had certainly changed, into a strong young woman. "We can burn them on the small barbeque in the backyard"

Rising to her feet she watched as she grabbed a small brown box of matches from the second drawer on the counter, and then followed her out of the house into the large back yard. They passed a large brown decking area to the far end of the garden to where the large stone barbeque rested at a small wall. Slowly, she placed each picture on the metal grating of the barbeque and was handed a small match.

Her brown eyes stared coldly at her drawings and without a second's hesitation she lit the match and threw it onto the pictures, watching in silence as they turned to ash.

That part of her life was _over_.

Her future was ahead of her.

"Am I interrupting?" came a voice from behind them.

They spun around and saw the owner of the voice approaching them.

Michael.

"If you want, me and dad can go out again?" he looked to his mother.

"No, we're done. This is Katherine's last session" she smiled at the girl, "But she knows she can come and speak to me anytime she wants. I'll have to phone Dr Murray to let her know that this was your last therapy session with me, it's just for her records"

"I know" she walked with her as they followed Michael into the house, "Tell her I'm sorry for not telling her"

"It's okay, she understands"

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Michael piped in, "I'm going to head over to Jack's"

"Yeah" Katherine replied and bent down to pick up her cream cross over bag, hooking it over her right shoulder. She gave a quick wave to his father as they left the house and within minutes they had arrived at the intersection of Glendale Park and Lane.

For some reason Katherine had noticed that for the last few weeks since hanging out with each other, that he was being a little distant. A little too quiet around her. She wanted to know why.

"Michael" she glanced over to him, "Are you okay? You're more quiet than usual around me"

He bit his bottom lip. Of course she was right, he felt awkward being around her now. Especially after discovering what her bastard of a father did to her when she was a little girl. There was no other option but to tell her, "I know we haven't really hung out much over the summer. It's just feel that I need to give you some space. Seeing what he did to you…"

"What?" she gasped, "You feel like you can't be around me because of what father did to me? The way he abused me?"

There was a sharp nod, "I know it sounds stupid"

"Listen, Michael you don't have tip-toe around me! I'm not glass, I'm not going to break! You can sit beside me and be my friend. I won't have a freak attack!" they stopped outside her house, "I'm still the same girl, just act normally around me! It's just when it comes to dating boys that I need time to think about. To come to terms when the time is right for me to socialise with boys in _that_ way"

"I understand"

"It's only now, that I understand what he did to me was sick and twisted. He was molesting me. He was controlling me in a sexual way" her lips curled into a sneer, "I hate him for doing that to me. It will take me a while to get build up the confidence to date someone. But it doesn't mean that I won't hang around with you, okay?"

A small grin crept across his face, "Okay"

"Listen, I'm just going to chill in my house for the rest of the weekend. I wont' be going to the bowling alley tonight. Say to Lauren and Nicola I'll phone them tomorrow night"

"No problem"

"I'll see you at school on Monday" she leaned up and hugged him lightly, then hurried into the house.

 _ **One year later…**_

Junior Year went in just as quickly as Sophomore Year. Just like the previous year she had joined the Netball Team and had even was given the position of Team Captain which she actually excelled in, to her own surprise. In the first few months of 1979 was when she finally found the self-belief to wear long skirts. Broadening the items of clothing in her wardrobe. It was a slow process, but she was surely getting over her paranoia of wearing dresses and skirts. Though, she still refrained from dating. Her focus was mainly on her studies and socialising with her friends. Her comradeship with Michael was more strong than ever. They were even spending more time together on their own, confiding in each other about everything that was happening in their lives.

She felt though a little uneasy, or was it a little bit envious when he talked about other girls that he liked in his classes. Though he would never ask them out, and she had to admit to herself she was quietly pleased that he never asked any of the girls out. But why was she acting like that? They were only good friends, best friends weren't they. That was all that she ever wanted, or was she starting to want more? Was she developing feelings for him?

 _ **Tuesday 2nd October 1979.**_

 _ **11am**_.

The corridor of Glendale High school was bustling with students as they wandered to their next class. Rummaging through her top locker, Katherine pulled out her maths book and shoved it into her cream tote cross over bag. Her brown eyes darted down briefly to far of the busy corridor as she saw Natasha Burns, the captain of the cheerleading team.

And all around bossy _bitch_.

She swore that she would never hate anyone in school, but this girl constantly irritated her. But not just her. She also annoyed her friends too and several other girls she knew in her classes. This Natasha Burns always pushed people about, her attitude sucked. Looking down at people who she thought were beneath her, which she thought was _everyone_. Well, apart from her fellow cheerleader friends, who followed her step and agreed with every thing she said. It was though they had no opinions or thoughts of their own.

A few times over the first month of Senior Year, Natasha had make some smarmy comments about her. She had ignored her remarks and thought that perhaps the girl would stop pestering he and her friends. It was evident that the girl wanted to get a reaction out of her. It was happening regularly not just with her, but with several other girls in the school. The odd time Katherine would glower at her in fury, lips curling into a snarl and she would find herself clenching her fist behind her back. As though she was ready to strike out at the girl. She knew that her simmering anger was inherited from her father and it wasn't something that she liked to show to people. But if that girl Natasha was going to persist in taunting her, then she was going to regret it.

"What is Michael doing for his 18th birthday?"

Katherine blinked once and twisted around to face Lauren as she leaned against the lockers, her pensive sky blue eyes stared at her. "Have you any idea?" she asked.

"He's having a family meal with his parents on the night of his birthday. His parents are away this weekend, so he has persuaded them to allow him to have a party" she smirked, and saw the look of excitement on her two friends faces, "And they agreed!"

"Seriously?" Nicola grinned from ear to ear, "This is great! Did he say that alcohol will be involved?"

Lauren bit her lip in anticipation, waiting for Katherine's answer.

"Yes" she shook her head, all her friends wanted to do was party and drink the last few months since the start of June. It wasn't that she didn't like going to parties, but she hadn't touch a drop of liquor yet. Maybe she should try it out sometime, see what she was missing.

"Nicola!" Lauren looked over to her, "I can get my sister Sarah to get us a bottle of Bacardi" her gaze turned to Katherine, "Do you want to try some? It's nice to drink with Coke as a mixer. I know that you don't drink, but it is Michael's birthday party! And you don't have to get wasted or anything, even one or two drinks"

"I'll think about it" she nodded, then glanced at her watch, "Shit we're late"

The girls gathered their schoolbags and briskly walked down the corridor, weaving through the students. Katherine kept her gaze focused on Natasha as she strode in their direction, as usually her bright blond hair whipped behind her in her high ponytail. Her head was held back in an arrogant posture. Her chest was pushed outwards, flaunting her body in a suggestive manner. It was a pitiable attempt to try and attract the boys.

She took a fleeting glance away as they were about to past her, but suddenly saw the girl purposely slam her shoulder into the right side of her body. However, Katherine took a fast step to the left and twisted away, managing not to fall. Which she knew was Natasha's aim.

The girl smirked cruelly and spun around, "Watch where you're going, you nearly knocked _me_ over!"

"You mean, you should watch where _you're_ going" she snapped back brusquely, squaring up to her. Several students stopped to watch the confrontation.. "The school doesn't revolve _around_ you, Natasha!"

The girl's eyebrows narrowed in astonishment, "What did you say?"

"You _heard_ " she growled. This was it, she had enough of this girl and her self-righteousness, "You really think you are something, don't you Natasha? Just because you're the captain of the cheerleading team. With your _fake_ blond hair" she pointed to her roots, "You can clearly see the dark roots! You have a fake attitude, you just like to boss people around. You're just an insecure girl who likes to walk over people, to taunt them to make yourself _feel_ powerful and important. And your friends are like sheep, following you about! It's rather pathetic!"

Natasha's lisp twitched as she tried to think of a come back and calmly took a step towards. But Katherine wasn't for backing down and also took a step closer and raised her eyebrows and beckoned at her with a single hand, "Go on Natasha. Try it. I know you want to say something or do you want to _try_ and do something else to me? If you try, you will regret it. You _don't_ scare me"

Her eyes stared into Katherine's and she saw such intensity, such a feral incensed look. It wasn't something that she was used to seeing whenever she derided a girl in school, no one stood up to her or spoke back. For once in her life she didn't know what to say or how to react. Over the last few weeks she had mocked her in the corridors and in the canteen, and each time Katherine would not rise to the bait. She would just glower back at her and gave the odd sneer as though she was about to retaliate, but she never did. Now, this was unexpected. What was she meant to say?

She heard a few whispers from behind her and saw her cheerleading friends conversing amongst themselves. It wasn't just them, but at least thirty other seniors and juniors were gathered round them and watching with great fascination.

Turning her eyes back to Katherine she saw that the girl hadn't flinched or moved a muscle, and with a small shrug of her shoulders she replied a little hesitantly and walked away, "Whatever"

"Wow!" Katherine mocked, "Great come back Natasha!"

"My god!" Lauren gasped, "I can't believe you did that!"

She twirled around to face her friends, "I hate being intimated. Anyway, she was getting on my nerves!"

Nicola laughed, "Wait until the boys hear about this!"

 _ **Saturday 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **October 9.45pm…**_

The familiar rhythmic beats of ' _Rock With You'_ from the Michael Jackson's album - _Off the Wall'_ blared from a large set of speakers placed in each corner of Michael's living room. At least fifteen teenagers danced and boogied to the music where the sofa would have normally been situated. The piece of furniture was now placed at the wall where the window was. A few couples made out on the sofa, while other mingled at the edge of the makeshift dance floor. Drinking their alcoholic beverages or nibbling away at their party food that they held on small white party plates.

All of the party guests were a combination of his close friends from his classes and several members of his baseball team. There was about thirty to perhaps thirty five guests in total. He had though promises his parents that he wouldn't play the music too loud as the last thing he wanted was one of the neighbours complaining and calling the cops.

Down the a small hallway was the kitchen where Katherine socialised with her friends Jack and Lauren, her head flew back as she let out a squeal of laughter at one of Jack's jokes. He stood close to Laruen, his right hand draped around her waist tenderly. It had been what, perhaps nearly a month now since they declared themselves a couple.

It didn't really bother Katherine that she hadn't been on a date yet, she was simply enjoying her time with her friends. As Sandra had told her a year before, she should take her time and when the time was right to date a boy, she would know it.

Her hand gripped a white plastic cup of coca-cola. She was the only person not drinking and it never really bothered her.

"So" Jack smile shrewdly at her, "Has Miss Queen Cheerleader bothered you again since your little spat with her on Tuesday?"

"No" she smiled smugly, "Anytime she sees me, she looks the other way. I know she won't bother me or the girls again"

"I think you deserve a drink!" he glanced at her non-alcoholic beverage, "Come on, just one drink!"

"You know" her eyes dropped to her drink and then over to the kitchen table that was stacked with various bottles of beer, spirits shot bottles and numerous plates of party food. Why not? She always wanted to experience what life had to offer rand why not have a little tipple? "You're right. Lauren, where's that Bacardi?"

Her friend beamed and pulled her friend by her hand over to the kitchen table, and began to pour some Bacardi into her coke. Then she cracked opened another can of coke and topped it up to the rim. She raised her own drink and tapped Katherine's, "Cheers!"

Katherine lifted the cup to her mouth and took a small sip, savouring the taste and soon her face scrunched up slightly at the acquired flavour.

Lauren chuckled, "Is it too strong?"

"No" she shook her head, "Well, I don't think it is!"

There was a smirk, "You'll get used to it!"

She took another gulp and turned couldn't help but smile as Michael entered the kitchen, a bottle of Bud grasped tightly in his right hand and a bottle of tequila in his left. "Look, what I got!"

"Oh, no!" Lauren cringed, "I'm not doing tequila shots, not after Steven's birthday party in August. I swear, I don't remember a thing after taking them two shots of tequila!"

"Well, I do" Jack sighed, "You were sick over my best shirt!"

Lauren frowned and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Aw, I'm sorry!"

"You're forgiven" he kissed her on the lips.

She skipped away from him and into the living room and grabbed Katherine's hand, bringing her with her, "We're away to have a dance, we'll see you losers later!"

He raised his cup of beer to her and then saw out of the corner of his eye Steven talking to Nicola in the far corner of the kitchen. He motioned Michael over to him, "Look, I think Steven's going to ask Nicola out"

"Really?" Michael looked fleeting over at the duo, "I hope so, I know that he really likes her"

His friend turned to him and gave a knowing smirk, "And so, what about you? Any ladies on the scene that you haven't told us about?"

Michael ignored his question and downed the rest of his beer and placed the empty bottle on the table beside the tequila bottle. He heard Jack step closer to him, and tap him on his shoulder, "Well? What about Tara? She's here tonight, isn't she?"

Again he disregarded his question. His fingers on his right hand unbuttoned the second button of his cream shirt, as he began to become flushed and it wasn't because of the four bottles of beer he had consumed, but it was out of embarrassment. Tara was a nice girl and she was pretty, but there was no connection there, no _spark_ between them both. To be honest with himself he had his eye on someone else and had been for a long time. For a few seconds his meditative stare landed on Katherine as she danced and laughed with Lauren in the living room.

"What is it?"

"Nothing" he turned to Jack, "It's nothing"

"Look man, I've known you since I was five years old. You can't hide anything from me! Tell me!"

"It's Katherine"

"What about her?" he asked.

"I think I'm falling for her" there was a low deep sigh.

"What?" Jack gasped, "You're in love with her?"

"No!" he shook his head in disagreement and then his eyebrows knitted in confusion, "I mean, I don't know" It was true, he wasn't sure what he really felt. There were strong feelings for her there, he cared for her so much. But he knew that in time that this affection he had towards her was going to grow and become more potent. Should he tell her? The last thing he wanted was to frighten her off, especially after what happened to her in her childhood. Nonetheless, he couldn't lie to his friend, "Yeah, I have feelings for her. I care for her more than a friend"

"Then ask her out!" his friend slapped his back, "Take her out on a date!""

"No, I don't want to hurt her!"

"Hurt her?" he scoffed, "It's only a date!"

"Look, it's probably just a crush" he brushed it off.

"A crush?!" there was a laugh of disbelief, "You have crushes when you're thirteen years old. You're eighteen, for fuck's sake! If you have feelings for her, they're bound to get more intense the more time you spend around her. I mean, look at me and Lauren! I asked her out at in August and we had a talk and we both discovered that we cared for each other more than just friends. Looks at us now, we're in a relationship!"

He saw Michael staring over at Katherine, "Don't ruin your chance to have a relationship with Katherine. Tell her how you feel before it's too late"

Michael exhaled slowly, "I just don't want to destroy the friendship we have"

Jack took a small step closer to him, "I'm sure you won't"

"Don't say a word to anyone, I want it to be kept just between us. Well, until I find the courage to say to her how I feel"

"You're secret is safe is with me" his body turned towards the kitchen table and the grabbed two bottles of beer, cracking them open with his teeth and handed one to Michael, "Happy birthday fuck-face!"

"Thanks, dick-wad!" he took a long swig of his drink and then smiled as Katherine wandered up to him. Grasped in her right hand was a present in the shape of a book, covered in shiny blue wrapping paper.

She smiled sweetly at him, "Michael, I got you a present. I was going to give it to you later, but you're probably be too drunk"

"Hey! I can handle my drink" his blue eyes darted to Jack, "Unlike, some other people"

"You got me there!" he threw his hands up in defeat. He looked around the kitchen, "Now, where's _my_ woman?"

They watched as he scurried over towards Laruen as she chatted to Nicola and with a playful growl he hugged her waist and dragged her onto the dance floor in the living room.

Michael rolled his eyes and looked down at Katherine's plastic cup, "So, are you not drinking?"

"I am" she raised the cup to her lips, "It's Bacardi and coke!"

"Oh, you starting on the hard stuff? You little rebel you!"

"I'm just having one drink'" her lips curled into a frown, actually this was her second drink, "Um, maybe two at the most"

"I say that all the time, that I'm only having one or two drinks. But I always end up getting wasted!" he said with a smirk and then his eyes slowly studied her outfit once again. A knee length navy wrap over skirt, short sleeved white v neck blouse and a pair of white pumps on her feet. Her brown hair was tied in a bun, and for once she was wearing makeup. Nothing too much, just red lipstick and a bit of blusher. To him she didn't need to wear any makeup at all, she looked so radiant and attractive without any makeup. There was no doubt about it, he was falling in love with her or had he always been in love with her? And maybe that was the reason why he hardly went on any dates over the last year or so?

"What?" her voice shattered his thoughts, "Are you okay"?

"Yeah" he smiled, "So, what did you get me?"

Her hand held out the present for him and she watched with a smile as he unwrapped it with. His eyes lit up in awe at the new comic book in front of him _**'Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol. 1'**_ He had been searching for this comic for the last month or so, but to his dissatisfaction he couldn't find it in any of the comic books store in the City. "Where did you get this?"

"I knew that you wanted to get it" a grin was imprinted her face, "Me and Diane went to Cleveland last Saturday on a shopping trip and I found it in one of the comic shops. So, I got it for you"

He threw his arms around her and embraced her tightly, "I love it! Thank you" stepping way form her he linked his arm thorough hers and grabbed another two beers for them both, "C'mon to the TV room and I'll read it to you"

She laughed and nodded, staring at his defined features as they left the room. Out of all of the boys in Senior Year she found him to be most striking. It was now more than just _physical_ attraction she had for him, but it was turning into an emotional attraction too and she knew in time that she was going to fall in love with him, unless she already was in love with him?

 _ **22 march 1980**_.

 _ **Saturday 2.25pm…**_

It was nearing the end of Senior Year and with each passing day, they were nearing their Senior Prom. Now, there was another couple amongst the group - Nicole and Steven. They had started to date at the end of November and were approaching their four month anniversary. As for Michael he knew that he was indeed in love and had a few talks with Jack over the last few months about when was the appropriate time to tell Katherine his feelings. Time and again Jack would try and persuade him to ask her out on a date. Yet again he was hesitant, he didn't want to hurt her and a part of him was afraid to tell her the truth about how he felt. How would she react? Would she shun his advances? He could possibly scare her away, couldn't he? Though these feelings were not going to go away and so after much deliberation over the last week or so he had decided that he had to tell her, and perhaps asking her to the Senior Prom was a smart idea. It would be the perfect setting to tell her. But he had to invite her in a subtle way, without putting her under any pressure.

The sky was overcast as the close group of friends gathered down at one of the lakes at the Greenwood Nature Reserve & Park. Michael, Jack and Steven had wandered along the edge of the lake to a small berth about two hundred yards down the right side of the lake.

Sat huddled around a small picnic table, Katherine eyed the various catalogue magazines with wonder at the extravagant and stylish prom gowns.

"I think this one is gorgeous!" Lauren pointed at a lilac one, "That would suit you Nicola!"

The girl titled her head to the side and mused for a moment, "Mmm, I prefer a darker shade of purple"

"Yeah" Katherine nodded in agreement as she sat at her side, "I've always said that purple suits you better"

Lauren turned the page and glimpsed up at Katherine as yet again eyes became glazed over, becoming lost in thought. It had occurred to her and Nicola, that their friend had been a little distant over the last month or so. More so than normal. Something was a miss, "Are you okay? I have noticed that you've been distant a lot recently Like you're lost in thought"

Her friend blinked wildly and pulled her gaze back towards them both. There was no used in denying it any longer, the reason for her aloof deposition was her constant thoughts about Michael. She was in love with him, and she didn't' know what to do about it. They were best friends and that was all that he seemed to want from her, wasn't it? How could she possibly tell him? She needed her friends opinion, "Just say you both were single, what would you do if you had feelings for someone?"

Lauren gave a knowing look across the table at Nicola, could their suspicions be true? Did Katherine feelings for someone they knew? It was time to find out, "Who? I'm assuming you're talking about yourself?" she finally asked.

"Yes" she peeked over her shoulder down towards the boy in question, "Michael, I think I'm in love with him"

"You think?" Nicola gave a puzzling look

"I've never been in love before, but I love being in his company. Especially when we just hang out on our own. When we aren't together, I feel sad. I keep counting down the days or hours until I'm with him again" there was a happy smile, "I feel so safe around him, he makes me laugh. He _respects_ me. I've never met a boy that could make me so happy the way he does"

Nicola's arms suddenly wrapped around her shoulders, as she hugged her tightly, "We knew it!"

Katherine laughed and squealed as Lauren scurried around to the other side of her and twisted her around into another hug. Her voice went into a whisper, "You have to tell him!"

"What?" she gawked, and looked between them both. "Oh, god no! I don't know if he feels the same way or if he just wants to be friends"

Lauren tapped her chin in thought, "Well, how about you ask him to the Senior Prom? Then when you're there you can tell him!"

"The Prom? But I thought he had a date, I heard Steven talking to him about Tara" leaning back slightly she glanced at Nicola.

"No" Lauren gave a reassuring smile, "Michael hasn't asked her. Listen, I was nervous about talking to Jack about my own feelings I had for him. I was a nervous wreck! Then he asked me out and then we had a heart to heart. We're both madly in love with each other. And we're hoping to go to the same University in September! So, what I'm trying to say is, tell Michael!"

After much discussion the boys had finally concluded their plans for the post Senior Prom Party. They had made a mental note of who to invite to Steven's parents lake house up at Apple Valley Lake. It was just the normal crowd of friends from their classes, all in all there was about at least thirty people that they would invited. Where they would sleep, well that was something the would short out at the time. The lake house was quite large and spacious, so perhaps the could accommodate most of them. Whether all of their proposed guests would actually come to the after party was another question, as there was at least five after parties in a few other students houses that were options too.

"So…" Steven gave a sly smirk and looked over to Michael, "Are you going to ask Tara out or what?"

Michael shrugged casually, "No, I mean she's a nice girl, but…"

"But what?" he shook his head, "She really likes you!"

"But she' snot my type!" Michael rebuked, a little too sharply.

Jack gave a wide grin, "You don't have to tell me that man!" he nodded over at Katherine as they walked back to the bench, "She's your type!"

Following his gaze Steven was astounded and stepped in front of his friend,, "What? You and Katherine? Are you in love with her Michael? Why the fuck didn't you say?"

He smiled apologetically, "I only told Jack, I'm sorry"

"Are you really in love with her?" he asked again.

"Yeah" a upbeat smile stretched across his face, "I think she's amazing, I feel so comfortable around her. I know that I can be me and don't have to pretend to be anyone I'm not"

"How long have you felt his way?"

"About a year or so now, maybe more"

"But" he scratched his head lightly, "You went on a few dates last year with a few girls, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but they weren't her" soon his brown eyes settled on Katherine as she stood chatting animatedly to Lauren and Nicola, "I just don't want to hurt her. I could never do that to her. I want her to know that my feelings are genuine, that I really do love her"

A hand slapped against the back of his head lightly and he craned his neck towards Jack who grinned, "Then fucking tell her, you idiot! Take her to the Prom! It would be the perfect situation, the soothing romantic music. You and her slow dancing!"

Michael nodded, fuck it. He was going to ask her.

It took them a few minutes to get back to the picnic bench where the girls were gathering their bags and belongings. Looking up to them, Lauren declared, "I've to head on here guys. I nearly forgot I've work at 4pm!"

"I've worked too later" Steven piped in, "I'll need to head on too"

The others concurred and soon they were wandering away from the lake to the tow path that lead to the main car park. Up at the front the three girls linked arms and then Nicola asked, glancing at the boys behind them. "So, what are the plans for the Prom After Party?"

"Well" he grinned, "The Prom finished at 11pm, I'm going to organise a bus to run us from the school to the lake house. We should be there by 11.20pm"

Lauren grinned broadly and looked at Katherine and then took a small passing glance at Michael, "So, Katherine have you got a date yet?"

She felt Nicola squeeze her arm gently and with a deep breath she replied, "No, no one has asked me yet"

"I'll go with you" Michael cut in.

Katherine and the two girls at her side came to a halt at the entrance to the car park, and she turned around to face him. Eyes wide in wonder, did she hear him right?

His cheeks with a rosy red and he cleared his throat, trying to compose himself and continued, "I mean, if you want to go with me"

"Yes" the biggest grin expanded across her lips, "I'd love to go with you"

"Really?" this was unbelievable. He then smiled, "I mean, that's great!"

There was no way anyone was going to wipe this grin off of his face, he had asked the girl he was deeply in love with to their Senior Prom and she had said yes. It was like a dream come true.

 **x x x**

"You have a nice time?" Diane looked up from her newspaper as Katherine entered the kitchen.

The girl placed her cream bag on the kitchen table and beamed, "Michael asked me to the Senior Prom!"

The woman rose from her seat and drew the girl into a hug, "That is brilliant news, I told you that he's always been interested in you. He's a wonderful young man" her eyes then darted over to the windowsill, "Some letters have arrived for you"

Katherine bit her bottom lip and scurried over to the window, snatching three small white brown envelopes and made her way into the living room and she sluggishly sat on the sofa. Her hands were shaking as she looked at the first envelope. On the top right hand corner was a red stamp that clearly read - _ **Central City University.**_ With a deep breath she used her index finger to tear open the envelope and pulled out the white letter, she had been accepted into that University. Throwing it onto the coffee she averted her gaze down to the next piece of mail, again there was a stamp only this time a royal blue colour that stated.

 _ **Harrington Community College.**_

Again she ripped it open with her finger and read the letter and a smirk grew across her face. She had received a place in that College too. Her eyes turned towards the last envelope and she immediately noticed that there was no stamp or any indication that it was from another College or University she had applied for. How many had she applied for? About five or six?

She tore it opened and unfolded the letter and after reading for a few seconds, her face went an ashen colour and her mouth went agape in amazement. This wasn't happening. Had she really received an offer go there? A part of her didn't want to apply for that College, but alas she did and now she got a reply.

Could she really go back there?

Did she want to back to that town?

 _ **x x x**_

 _ **May 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **Saturday 6pm…**_

The tip of a ruby red lipstick trailed lightly over a pair of lips as Lauren applied the finishing touches to her friend's makeup. Katherine sat patiently as the girl sat facing her, a twinkle of excitement in her eyes.

"That's you all done" her friend grinned proudly.

Katherine twisted in her seat to look at herself in the oval mirror and she couldn't help but gasp, she looked so different. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, lips a deep ruby red, a layer of mascara made her eyelashes stand out more. There was a little bit of burgundy eye-shadow on her eyelids, nothing too much though. Her brown hair was up in a chignon up style and several stands of her hair was curled, with two of them hanging at the side of her face. A small silver diamante clip was slid along the right side of her hair pinning her hair back. The length of her dress was to just an inch or two below her knees and the dress showed off her curvy figure. A pair of silver stilettos adorned her feet. Her jewellery was nothing too extravagant or flashy, just a pair of small diamante drop ear-rings, with matching bracelet on her left wrist and a y drop necklace.

At her side Lauren placed away her makeup in her bag, she too was more or less ready. She looked quite stunning in her own ivory ankle length prom dress, her hair was curled and hung loosely around her face. All she needed to do was her own makeup which Katherine knew would be done in ten minutes, she was that good at doing people's makeup. "There you go"

Katherine looked down as a small bottle of perfume was held out to her along with a lipstick. She took them both of off her and then began to apply the perfume, squirting it against her left wrist and then firmly rubbed her wrists together. A small giggle came from her as a memory from long ago played before her. The last blissful memory she had with her mother.

"What is it?" her friend questioned.

"It's just an old memory. I remember how my mother showing me how to put perfume on when I was five years old, before she passed away" she smiled warmly as she recollected that afternoon in her mother's bedroom, "I was playing dress up in her clothes and was wearing her pearls, she even put some makeup on me"

Lauren stepped back as she got to her feet and she smiled back. It had only been in the last year or so that her and Nicole were informed by their friend that her mother had passed away when she was little. It wasn't something pressed her about, "Listen, I'm sure your mom would be proud of you. You look gorgeous! Michael will be blown away when he sees you! Are you going to talk to him tonight, about how you feel?"

"Yes, when I get the chance"

"Good!" she chirped.

The both turned around as the door to the room creaked opened. Diane threw her hands to her mouth as she held back a sob of happiness, "Oh, Katherine! You are stunning! Lauren did your makeup beautifully"

She smiled again and then lifted her red clutch bag from the dresser, checking inside that she had everything she needed and then popped the lipstick inside.

"Oh yes" Diane laughed, "I forgot to say, Michael is here"

"I'm going down to see him" Lauren grabbed her bag and left the room.

"Katherine" Diane took the girls hands in hers, "Are you going to tell Michael about the college you're going to?"

"Yes, but I'm really anxious about telling him!"

"You don't have to tonight. Just relax and enjoy yourself tonight" she suggested, "You can tell him tomorrow"

Michael rubbed his sweat hands together as his nerves got the better of him.

"I've never seen you this way!" Lauren remarked and straightened his black dickey-bow, "You are a nervous wreck! You shouldn't worry. I mean, you're tuxedo isn't that bad!"

His eyes rolled, not amused by her effort to lighten the mood. Soon his attention was caught by a figure coming down the steps, and his lips parted in admiration. To him she was the most exquisite girl he had laid eyes on and this strengthened his belief. He was falling in love with her all over again at this very moment. He was going to make certain that no one ever hurt her, as long as he lived.

As she stepped off the last step he took a step towards her and mumbled incoherently, at a lost for words. "Uh, um. I, uh-"

Lauren gave a mad giggle and smiled at Katherine, "I think he's trying to say that you're beautiful"

"Yeah" he managed to find his voice, "You really are gorgeous"

"Thank you. You're not too bad looking yourself" and this was true. He looked stunning in his black tux, and his eyes were even a more vibrant shade of blue than ever. Out of all the boys in her year she was attracted to him, actually he was the only person she felt physically fascinated by. Her eyes blinked once as he held out a red rose corsage, ready to be placed on her wrist.

Stretching out her right hand she grinned as he hooked it onto her.

"I'm going to head here" Lauren's sweet voice shattered the silence, "I'll see you later!"

They said their goodbyes to her and soon they were ushered into the living room by Diane who grasped Katherine's camera in her hands, ready to take some photos. Moving closer to her Michael delicately placed his right hand around her waist and he soon felt her leaning against his body, and he knew then that it was going to be an incredible night for them both.

 _ **Glendale High School Gymnasium.**_

 _ **9pm….**_

Strode lights flickered on and off, disco beats boomed around the gymnasium, throes of bodies danced and moved on the section of the gym floor that was cleared for the dance floor. Numerous large circular tables were decorated in white cloth, empty plates were scattered on the tables. Large vases of vibrant flowers were placed in the middle of each table along with various half drunken glasses of water, lemonade and raspberry punch. The dining plates were now cleared from the room little under an hour earlier.

A few teachers lingered at the edge of the gym, dressed in gowns and tuxedos themselves. Making sure that everything was going smoothly, that there was no fights or that any one was acting inappropriately or dancing unbecoming manner. They weren't stupid though, they knew that various students had snuck small thin flasks of drink inside their clutch bags or inside their tux's. either Vodka, Whiskey, Bacardi or some other form of alcohol.

It happened every year at Senior Prom, why would this year be any different?

Facing the dance floor was large makeshift podium for the naming of the Prom King and Queen, the back drop was bright silver with Glendale High School Senior Prom 1980 in large black letters, while on the far right of the stage was the DJ as he played out a variety of disco classic, rock songs and soothing romantic songs. Across the ceiling from the middle to the four corners of the gym were light blue and dark navy shimmering fabrics, and held above the dance floor was collection of various coloured balloons and streamers. Ready to be released at the end of the Prom.

At the far left hand side of the room a small queue had begun to form for the professional photographer that was hired to take the couples pictures. There as a navy backdrop with yellow glitter scattered on the material, giving it a night time effect.

Katherine and Michael eagerly waited their turn as the animatedly talked away to each other, laughing every now and then. They gave each other their undivided attention, as though the only people in the whole world was them two. Her lips pulled back into yet another happy smile as she laughed boisterously at another one of his jokes, "I'm going to get a stitch if you keep me laughing!"

He grinned and nodded, "Okay, I'll tell the even funnier jokes later" his eyes flickered over to the photographer who beckoned them forward, "That's us"

She felt his right hand intertwine with her left and she was lead forward towards the backdrop and she positioned herself at his side and tightened her grip on his hand as his grasp began to falter. He turned his head towards her and saw her smiling merrily at him and he soon returned her smile with a pleasant grin. They inched closer to each other and stood at a forty degree angled towards each other, still entangling her hands and they turned their smiling faces towards the camera.

"That's it, nice big smiles!"

After several bright flashes they were done and they wandered over towards the long buffet table where several large punch bowls were placed, beside large plates of buffet food. The majority of the food was now gone.

Jack and Lauren stood at the table, with the former discreetly pouring some vodka from his silver flask into Laurens' plastic cup of strawberry punch. His head perked up as he saw them both meandering over to them, "You two want a tipple? I have plenty more" he tapped his navy suit jacket, "I even got some whiskey for us boys!"

Michael gave him a smile of approval and grabbed two empty plastic cups for him and Katherine, pouring them half way with the punch and then he huddled closer to his friend as he filled the cups to the rim with the vodka.

Taking a small sip of hers, Katherine grimaced at how strong it was. She was only drinking one cup, no more. She would wait until they arrived at the lake house before drinking any more. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Michael literally downed his drink in two long gulps. He sighed and looked over to the dance floor as the song 'Call Me' by Blondie started to kick in. "Do you want to dance?"

"Um" she was a little uncertain, "I'm not sure"

"Aw, come on!" the drink was giving him some Dutch courage, "I saw you dancing with Lauren and Nicola earlier"

"Yeah, but-"

She couldn't finish as he pried the cup from her hand and set it down on the table, then clutched her right hand to drag her into the middle of the dance floor. Her head whipped around her as she saw the other couples boogying away to the song, some of them were making out. A few of them were swaying and rocking back and forth to the music.

"Don't worry!" Michael comforted her and gently grabbed her left hand with his right. Both of their hands were firmly clasped together with each other's, "I've two left feet two!"

She nodded once and soon her feet began to move to the rhythm, however soon a new song began to filter in and soon a delighted grin came across his face, "I love this song!"

Her lips suddenly pulled back into a smirk as the lyrics kicked in.

' _This thing called love I just can't handle it  
this thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
This (This Thing) called love  
(Called Love)  
It cries (Like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
It swings (Woo Woo)  
It jives (Woo Woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish,  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love'_

He twirled her around and she laughed, the bottom of her dress sprayed out as he did it again. Their bodies moved closer and they entangled their hands together again. Rocking back and forth, and from side to side to the beat. All the while their affectionate gazes never left each other's faces. With a surge of confidence she lifted her hander left hand and placed it delicately on his shoulder, and he placed his right hand a few inches above her waist. She began to giggle as he sang along to the next verse.

' _There goes my baby  
She knows how to Rock n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool, cool sweat'_

He then whirled her around again and then wrapped his left hand behind her back. Then he allowed her to fall back slightly and continued to sing to her with a twinkle in his eyes.

' _I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
Get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love'_

She chortled again and a high pitched laugh came from her as he swung her back up and they swayed again . After another minute the song faded away until a new song came in it's place.

 _Do you think I'm Sexy?_ By Rod Stewart.

He rose an eyebrow in recognition, knowing this was a musical artist that she liked and they continued to dance to the music, "You like him, don't you? Rod Stewart?"

"Yeah" she nodded.

"I'm sure this is your favourite song" he teased.

"Maybe"

"Mmm" he mused and then grinned, "So, do you think I'M sexy?"

Her eyes darted upwards as she contemplated this question, but she didn't need to think bout it at all. He was sexy, so alluring to her. With a sly smirk she teased back, "Maybe"

"Oh!" he faked a startled gasp, "Maybe? I think you do!"

She blushed and glanced away in slight embarrassment. Was he reading this right? Did she really fancy him? Maybe his feelings towards her could be mutual? Did she have the same strong affection for him?

He heard the song began to fade and soon the slow dance songs began to begin, and he slowed their dancing to a stop. But she held onto his hands, "It's okay, I still want to dance"

"Really?"

She took a small step closer to him and again his hand curled around her waist as she positioned her palm on his right shoulder and they slowly swayed to the gentle, amorous music. And the lyrics of 'Three Times a Lady' echoed from the speakers.

' _Thanks for the times  
That you've given me  
The memories are all in my mind  
And now that we've come  
To the end of our rainbow  
There's something  
I must say out loud  
You're once, twice  
Three times a lady  
Yes you're once twice  
Three times a lady'_

He smiled kindly at her and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yes" she nodded and smiled.

"You happy?" he asked.

"I've never been so happy in all my life" she meant every word.

"That's good" his lips stretched into a pleased grin. "That's all I want is for you to be happy"

' _And I love you  
When we are together  
The moments I cherish  
With every beat of my heart  
To touch you to hold you  
To feel you to need you  
There's nothing to keep us apart  
You're once twice  
Three times a lady  
And I love you  
I love you' _

Leisurely she rested her head on his chest and he couldn't' help but beam with pride once more. To his left he saw Jack and Laruen grinning over at him as they slowed danced. His friend gave a quick thumbs up, then winked knowingly at him.

After two more slow songs, he cleared his throat. It was now or never. He had to tell her, "Kathy, would I be able to talk to you? Outside?"

Lifting her head from his chest she nodded and they gently clutched each other's hands and headed towards the exit of the gymnasium, down a long corridor passing a few other couples and out the back doors of the school. Across from them was a small white wall and they sat down, still holding each other's hands.

"Um" he mumbled, "There's something I've been meaning to say to you for ages. Perhaps a year, actually more than that"

"Okay" she gave him her full attention, "Go on"

"You know that you're my best friend. We've grown so close over the last few years since finally meeting up again. I can tell you everything, you are always there for me when I need someone to talk to. You make me laugh, you accept me for who I am. You don't judge me" he squeezed her hand lightly, "You're the most amazing girl I've ever met"

"Thank you"

He took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is-"

"Hey! They're about to announce the Prom King and Queen!" came a voice from the doorway to the school.

They jumped, startled by the interruption and Michael scowled in anger as he glared at the person who interrupted them. It was Steven and he was a little worse for wear. Giving Katherine an apologetic look Michael smiled, "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, you can tell me later. I'm just going to go and freshen up" she rose to her feet, "I'll see you both inside"

The infuriated young man stormed over to his friend as Katherine disappeared from view into the building, "Great timing!"

"What?"

"I was about to tell her how I felt and you came storming out!" he snapped.

"Shit" Steven groaned in realisation, "I'm so sorry man! Listen, when we get to the lake house, you should take her out onto the porch. I'll make sure that no one interrupts you. Do you want a drink?"

He nodded and was handed a small gold brass flask and took a swig of the alcohol. Whiskey mixed with coke. "I've never been so nervous in all my life, I'm fucking shaking!"

"Then no more alcohol" Steven suggested, "And I think no more for me, well until later"

 _ **x x x**_

 _ **11.50pm….**_

The door to the porch creaked opened as Michael led Katherine outside. A full moon hung in the clear sky, a few shooting stars streaked across the peaceful night sky. Inside the large spacious living room about fifteen people congregated, chatting, drinking and dancing away as Jack sang away on his guitar.

Lights flickered on as they strolled over towards the railing, and they stared over the lake in silence for a few moments. Seeing that she was shivering, he discarded his jacket and hung it over her slim toned shoulders. They both held a bottle of beer. He took a swig of his and turned to face her, "Before we got interrupted earlier this evening, I wanted to tell you something"

She waited.

"Fuck!" he moaned, "I'm so nervous!"

Her face frowned, "What is it? Tell me"

"I'm in love with you" he said abruptly, "I love you so much"

Her eyes narrowed in disbelief and her head shook from side to side, "What? You're in love with ME?"

"Shit…" he murmured, seeing the confusion on her face. He had read the signs wrong, she didn't' feel the same way.

He then saw her lips twist into a smirk and she chuckled, "I can't believe this! I was terrified to tell you too!"

"Terrified? I don't understand!"

She turned around to him and took a small step closer, "I feel the same way"

"Y-you what?" was he hearing this right?

"I'm in love with you too. You make me so happy, I thought I would never feel this way for a boy. But I do" her free hand grabbed his, "I love you Michael"

It was a like a dream.

"I never thought you felt the same way" she commented.

"I've always been in love with you. It's only over the last perhaps two years that the feelings began to become stronger. I didn't want to tell you because of what happened with your father. I didn't want you to think I was after one thing" he explained.

"I know you're not like that! You're nothing like my father" she sat her beer on the railing ledge and curled her arms around his waist. He too, left his beer on the railing and tenderly stroked the outline of her face with the fingers on his right hand. And his left hand curved around her waist.

"You know" he said softly, " I don't want to rush things with you. We can take our time, when it comes to…well, you know, the intimate part of our relationship"

She smiled in appreciation at this, "Listen Michael, there is something I need to show you. I'll be back in a minute, I need to get my bag"

A minute later she returned with her red clutch bag and pulled out a small piece of folded paper, and held it over to him. He looked at it curiously and then back to her, "What is this?"

"Just read it'"

He unfolded the paper and read it in silence, a frown of astonishment gracing his face as he raised his face to her, "This is from Springwood Community College? You accepted a place there?"

"Yes" she gave a firm nod.

"But that's where I'm going to do my Medical Degree"

"Yes, I know" she could finally relax, knowing that she had told him her news. "I wanted to tell you. But I wasn't sure how. I'm doing my Bachelor of Fine Arts Degree there. I rang them two weeks ago to accept the place on the course. It says there that I have a room in the Student Halls. Just like you!"

"That's brilliant!" he was ecstatic, but he saw the uncertainty in her eyes, "Are you okay? I mean, about going back there?"

"Just a little anxious. I'm not sure why"

"Don't worry about what happened when you were there before. It's over, you have a new life. You're a completely different girl now!" he embraced her in a gently hug, "You've so much to look forward to. College life, meeting new people and making new friends! Image all the parties we're going to be going to!"

"Yeah, I just need to get my head around the fact that I'm going back there"

He nodded in agreement, "I'm so happy that we've told each other how we felt, it's a big burden taken off both our shoulders! But we won't get to see much over the summer, I mean until August. You're heading away aren't you, in June?"

"Yeah, I'm going with Diane to Cleveland on the 31st of May for two weeks and then for about maybe two weeks in New York. I won't be back until the 2nd or 3rd of July"

"Fuck, that's next Saturday. The day after graduation" he grumbled, "I'm away to Washington DC on the 1st for a month. My mom is dragging me to see her sisters, one of them is getting married. So, I have to go"

"Well, you have to have to phone me when you're away and I'll phone you" she propositioned.

"That's a deal!" he agreed.

"In August when we're back together we should start dating properly. But just take it slow?"

"Yes, I understand completely. I'll always respect your wishes" he gently kissed her forehead and she snuggled against his chest, "I love you Katherine Krueger"

Sighing elatedly she titled her head upwards and kissed him once on his lips and immediately saw his smug grin, "I love you too. Let's tell everyone the good news!"

x x x

By 2am the party had died down, a few party goers were sprawled drunk on the several couches in the living room and TV room. The five large bedrooms upstairs were all occupied, apart from one. The minute that Katherine and Michael entered back into the party their friends had gathered around and were eager to know what had transpired outside. Michael had simply, yet with a smugness raised the back of Katherine's hand to his face and kissed it softly. And that was all they needed to know, that they had told each other of their love for each other.

The last free bedroom door groaned opened as Michael pushed the door, allowing Katherine to step inside. There was a large double bed facing them. He frowned and proposed, "Listen, I'll find somewhere to sleep downstairs"

"What? No, it's okay" she walked around to the far side of the bed.

"But it's a double bed. I know that I've had a few drinks" he corrected himself, "Actually no, more than a few drinks. I wouldn't want to you think that I'm going to try it on with you or anything"

She sat on the bed and took off her shoes, relieved that they were finally off, "It's okay, honestly" her right hand curled into a tight fists as she warned playfully, "And if you do _try_ anything, I've mean right hook!"

He gave a heart laugh, "I promise, I won't!"

His hands tugged off his white shirt and he held it out for her, "You can wear that to bed"

She smiled and twisted away, just as Michael did the same. Doing the gentlemanly deed and giving her some privacy as she undressed and pulled on his shirt that ended just a few inches above her knees. Then pulled out the hair clips that held her hair up and then spun back to him and saw that he was still looking away, "You can turn around now"

As he turned to face her she saw the faint outline of his four scars beneath his vest top and she pouted in dismay, "I've never seen them before"

"What?" he looked down at his chest, "Oh, right"

Taking a few steps towards him she was about to lift her hand to touch them, but froze. He gave her a solemn smile and tugged off his vest top for her, "It's okay, you can touch them"

She grimly nodded and lightly trailed her fingers over each white scar, they were about five inches long. Stretching from below his left shoulder to the middle of his chest. Her eyes went cold with disdain at what her father did and then without a word, she began to loosen a few buttons of her shirt around her stomach.

"Woah!" he protested, "You don't have to show me your scars!"

"I want to" she replied and then parted the shirt, revealing her own scars. Four of them, one near her belly button. Two of the white scars crossed each other and one stretched from below her ribcage to the tip of her bellybutton, "The physical scars are there, but the mental ones are _gone_ now. I'm never going to let AYNONE do that to me again. Control me. Abuse me"

He nodded and watched as she quickly buttoned the shirt up and he swiftly pulled his vest top back on. There was a tense silence as they climbed into their sides of the bed and then Katherine asked, "Michael, would you hold me?"

With a curt nod he laid down at and she gently placed her head at the crook of his neck and felt his right arm curling around her shoulders. His lips brushed her brown locks as he kissed the top of her head, "Good night"

"Good night" she whispered tenderly, "I love you"

"I love you too"

Her eyes fluttered closed, feeling so warm and safe in his arms. Never in her life did she feel so content lying in a boy's arms.

It wasn't long before they both drifted into a peaceful dream.

 _ **August 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Friday 7.30am.**_

Today was the day. The day Katherine and Michael would be leaving Central City, returning to that town. Springwood. The last two and a half months had flown in. Gone were their friends, departed to their new Universities and Colleges. Nicola and Steven were off to the University of Cleveland, while Jack and Lauren had chosen to go to a University in Illinois. The last time they were all together was the weekend before and it was a difficult time for them all, to say goodbye. They have been in each other's lives for the last three years.

As for Michael and Katherine, the day he had arrived home from Washington DC they had spent as much time as they could together. Trips to the cinema, drives out to Greenwood Nature Reserve and Park for picnics and leisurely walks. Hanging out at each other's houses, watching movies and listening to the newest albums they had purchased. And true to his word, Michel was a true gentleman. Never once trying to kiss her or do anything that she didn't like. He was showing her respect and benevolence. It was the one thing she truly loved about him. He was respecting her. It was something that she never thought she would have with a boy, particularly when it came to intimacy.

Whenever they would be in each other's company, they would snuggled together, holding hands and she had even given him the odd peck on the lips. Her relationship with him was getting deeper and she knew in time that the intimate side of their affiliation would start to develop.

The boot of Michael's car was slammed shut as he finished putting his and Katherine's suitcases inside. In the back seats were a few brown cardboard boxes filled with their belongings - photo albums from their times at High School, a few photo frames pictures of their Prom Night, their small portable radios, Michael's comic books, her sketch pads, paints…etc

He turned around as he saw Katherine hugging her foster carer, her voice low as she talked to her. "I'm going to miss you so much. I promise to phone you when I get there"

"Michael"

His mother approached him form his home, "You take care of yourself, okay? We both love you very much"

"I know mom" he smiled, then drew her into a hug and did the same to his father, "I love you both"

"I'm ready Michael" Katherine called over.

He spun around to her, smiling. "Okay, let's go"

"You both look after each other" Sandra ordered and gave the young woman a grin, "And make sure my son behaves himself!"

She sauntered over to Michael and interlinked his arm with his, "I will"

The young couple climbed into the grey car, with Michael at the wheel and with a turn of the key the car spluttered to life and they both waved as they veered down the street

As the car disappeared around the corner Sandra calmly turned around to her husband, seeing that Diane had went to her own car across the street. Ready to head home. That was good as she didn't want the woman to overhear, "Christopher, I'm still not sure about all of this!"

"Listen" he rubbed her shoulders gently, "They will be fine. They won't find out. Donald promised me that no one will know"

"I hope for Katherine's sake, that she DOESN'T find out!" anger tainted her voice, "She still thinks her father is alive and jail!"

As their car drove through the streets of Central City, Katherine reached over to affectionately clasp her left hand over his right hand. "I can't believe I'm doing this"

"I know, but everything will be fine! I'll look after you" he entangled his fingers through hers and then saw her gaze turn towards a small direction sign as they turned left onto a small freeway. The word and number were in white letters beside an arrow that pointed to the left.

' **Springwood - 30km'**

She heard Michael speak, again making some humorous silly statements and she found herself laughing. Her tension melting away. But both of them were unaware of what lay ahead for them in Springwood.

The _nightmare_ that was going to tear their world apart.

 **x x x**

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own any of the songs that were mentioned or the comic book.


	5. Dreams

**Author's Note:** So, here we go! Here's Freddy! :) Thank you for your reviews so far!

 **Warning** \- Some mention/suggestion of molestation, sexual content.

 **Chapter 5:** Dreams

Old rusty pipes sizzled with heat. Thick hot steam swirled from a few cracks on the metal. A pair of bare feet slapped lightly on the hard concrete floor as a girl ran down the darkened steel passageway. Their body was immersed in sweat. A white nightgown clung to their curved body.

Eighteen year old Nancy Thompson was ready to lose her mind. How many times had she been dreaming of this place now? It was the fourth night in a row. However, she had been plagued by nightmares over the last two to three months. But it wasn't every night. There were times when she would go for a week maybe ten days without dreaming, and then when she thought her sleeping patterns were back to normal the nightmares would come back.

For as long as she could remembered ever since she as about twelve or thirteen she would always have strange dreams. There was on dream that she vaguely remembered, that would occur for nights on end. Little boys and girls dressed in their Sunday best, white dresses and suits. The girls would be playing a jump rope song and the boys would be chasing each other in a friendly game of tag. They would be congregated on the lawn of the vacant house across the street from her home.

1428 Elm Street was the house to be exact.

As they played they would begin to harmoniously sing a song, something that she could not discern. No matter how hard she strained to listen. Then they would scarper away down the street or into the bushes at the side of the house. Her gaze would then be drawn towards the red door of the abandoned house as the handle turned, the door opening and then a figure would appear from inside. But before she could lay her eyes on the person, she would wake up in a cold sweat. Other times whenever she slept she would always feel someone watching her.

It didn't really bother her back then.

But now, her nightmares were pissing her off. Why would they not? And who was this man she kept seeing and who was constantly chasing her, stalking her in this boiler room? Why would he not reveal his face to her? All she could smell was smoke and a stench of burnt flesh, nauseating and putrid. It would make her stomach churn. At first she thought it was the various dead cadavers that she would see sprawled inside those burning furnaces. But now she wasn't so sure.

Her crystal blue eyes widened as heavy footsteps sounded from behind her, then loud demonic laughter. A shiver shot up her spine.

He was here.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw through the dense steam the faint outline of his silhouette. The fedora hat was titled down shielding his visage from her. He brought his bladed claw from behind his back and sprayed his bladed wide in a threatening manner.

Nancy spun around and burst into a run, ducking under a blast of vapour that erupted from a thick pipe above her head to the right. Her breathing came out in short pants as she turned into the next dimly lit passageway. Her feet then skidded to a halt as at the far end of the corridor was a young boy. Blond wavy hair, slightly chubby face. A pair of khaki shorts and white t-shirts adorned his stout frame. She frowned in perplexity and looked over shoulder. The man was no longer pursuing her. When she looked back towards the boy, he was gone.

"Hello? Little boy?" her voice was tainted with worry.

 _Screech…_

She screamed and dashed forward, startled by sound of metal upon metal. It came directly from behind her. Soon, she arrived at the end of the corridor and into a large opening. It was though shrouded in darkness. Her legs quivered as she walked with prudence into the middle of the boiler room and then she froze, hearing a small sizzle from her far left. There was a loud whoosh as a fire fizzled to life, shedding some light in the room. Then came moans, coughing and spluttering. An agonising moan of torture.

Nancy took a shuddering breath and craned her neck down towards a body that lay five feet from her position. A body was crawling towards her. Her mouth parted and she screamed in disgust as she twisted around, staggering back a few feet.

It was the boy. His blond hair was soaked in blood, trickles of the crimson liquid dribbled down his harrowing face. His white t-shirt had four long slash marks over his chest. Blood was saturated into his top, while on the left side of his ribcage was four deep stab wounds. Red liquid seeped from the mutilated flesh. At the end of his arms, his two hands were severed. Blood spurted from the mangled skin, thick tendons hung loosely from edge of the dissected limb. Part of his leg below his left knee was dismembered, again blood gushed from the decimated skin. A long ligament trailed along the metal floor behind his severed leg. Staining the floor red. The corpse used his elbows to drag his body towards her.

"He's coming for you…" his voice was gargled, blood gushing from his mouth as he spoke. "He's coming for you _all._ You're all going to become _his_ children"

Her voice shook, "W-what?"

There was a moment's pause and then the corpse began to sing a twisted version of an old jump rope song.

"One, Two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, Four, better lock your door" his elbows dragged him closer to her, "Five, Six Grab your crucifix. Seven, Eight, Gonna stay up late…"

Nancy felt as though she was paralyzed. Her whole body was immobile. That song it reminded her of the old jump rope she used to sing with Tina back when she a little girl in the park or on their street.

 _One, two, buckle my shoe._

It had now been twisted into something more sinister. It was the first time she had heard it sung in this perturbing way. There was a low heinous chuckled and then a new voice, _gravely_ and _rough_ sang the last line of the song. It echoed throughout the boiler room.

" _Nine, Ten, Never Sleep Again…"_

Nancy tensed and then she smelt it, the strong stench of burnt flesh. Nauseating and sweet. It appeared to linger in the air. Suddenly, the boy's body spontaneously combusted into flames. Skin bubbled and melted before her eyes.

" _Nancy…"_

The rough, gritty voice emanated from behind her. Her body twisted around and she stared at the gangway above and saw the outline of a shadow walking on the catwalk towards the steps that lead down to her. A surge of energy engulfed her and she spun around to sprint down the corridor behind her. Her breathing came out in short, sharp pants and she whimpered as heard his footsteps behind her.

The chase was _on_.

Her legs ached as she tried to keep up her frantic pace. The thumping beat of her heart intensified as she felt fear conquer her. She was fucking petrified. Coming to an intersection she took a sharp right and then cried out as after several feet she realised she had turned into a dead end.

The air was soon filled with triumphant laughter.

Ominous.

Full of malice.

Bright blue eyes darted about frenziedly for a ladder or a doorway to escape. It was hopeless. She was trapped. Twisting around she took a few steps backwards and cringed as she felt searing heat from the wall beat her. The metal was scalding hot.

Her gaze was soon caught as he entered into view. He flashed her a wicked smile beneath his hat. A slick tongue slipped out over his lips provocatively, "Little Nancy…"

He brought his talons to the side of furnace to his right and dragged them along the hot metal as he leisurely approached her. Relishing in the sharp screeching sound the blades created. But what really excited him was the look of pure fear on her pretty face.

It was simply _invigorating._

"Nowhere to run, little piggy!" he cackled direly.

"This is just a dream" she whispered. Trying to reassure herself, "Just a stupid dream"

His charred lips pulled back into a vile smirk as he eyed her in her nightdress. Seeing the curves of her body as the fabric stuck to her frame. She looked so pretty, so scared. But when she was a little girl, she was so fucking _tasty_. Those eyes, them blue clear eyes. He wanted to gouge them out when she was a little girl. He would and soon. He would gut the little bitch and rip the eyes from her sweet face. His feet moved forward a few more feet and he titled his head to the side, then curled his index blade at her with a depraved grin.

A force propelled her forward and she shrieked as his scorched left hand wrapped around her neck, and squeezed hard. He cocked his head back and revealed his ghastly, horrific burns to her in full with a deep guttural laugh.

Nancy gasped in repulsion. His skin was black, perhaps a dark shade of red. The flesh was charred and rutted, the muscles beneath were rough, hard and red. Bloodshot blue eyes twinkled mischievously at her as he grinned. Showing his rotten teeth, "Wanna play with Freddy?"

His right clawed hand shot up, poised to strike and she screamed as it came plunging down towards her chest…

Nancy squealed at the top of her voice as her body pounced up in bed. Panting and wheezing as she caught her breath. Her right hand gently rubbed at her neck, cringing in aversion at the feel of that coarse burnt hand around her flesh. She then wiped away at the trickles of sweat that rolled down the sides of her face. A deep rumbling came from her stomach as her stomach churned. She felt as though she was going to be sick. Every time she woke from a nightmare she felt so nauseated.

Her eyes blinked sharply as a vision of that man's charred face flickered before her. The last thing she wanted to remember was that madman's monstrous face. However, for some strange reason she knew that it would linger on her mind for the rest of the day. Moaning softly she threw her bedclothes off of her body and staggered to her feet, taking a quick glance at the clock on the dresser to her left. It was just past 8.15am.

Taking a long deep breath she glanced at a few of her boxes at her feet. It had been a few days since she moved into her student house along with her boyfriend Glenn Lantz, best friend Tina Grey and her boyfriend Rod Lane. There was a few other students in the house too. In all there was nine of them who shared this five bedroom house. Three couples shared the three rooms, while the remaining three house mates shared the other two rooms - a girl was in one of the single bedrooms and two boys shared the last room that had two single beds. She knew them all from High School and she got along with them all.

Well, apart from Rod Lane. From what Tina told her, they would constantly have rows. Nancy had known him for the last two years, since he began to date Tina. She could tell from how he acted around her that he was very clingy. But that didn't stop him from _flirting_ with other girls. It always irked Tina to see him chatting and laughing with other girls, placing a hand on their shoulders delicately. Nancy knew that it was a ploy to make Tina jealous, but it always seemed to backfire as they would break out into a massive arguments and not speak for days on end. But as always they would always get back together. It was an endless circle.

Nancy grabbed a small hair band from the dresser and tied her hair back in a tight pigtail, then glanced out the window into the street across to several other student house strewed down the street. After much persuasion at the end of Senior Year, her parents had finally allowed her to move out and rent the student house with her friends. It wasn't that far from Springwood Community College, a five minute walk. And a five minute drive from her home on Elm Street.

There was a small knock at her door and she spun around to see Glenn enter, "Are you okay? I heard you screaming"

"Yeah, it was just a stupid dream" she smiled warmly.

He nodded, "I've made you some breakfast, it's on the table"

She chucked lightly and walked over to him, linking her arm through his and kissed him warmly. He always knew how to cheer her up.

 **x x x**

Freddy stared at the spot where Nancy had been and chortled crazily. The look on her delicate face when he showed his face to her was fucking priceless. He never knew that manipulating and twisting the brats dreams could be as satisfying as this. It was much more rousing than when he killed his children when he was alive. Now he could master anything in the dream world, transform his body into anyone he wanted, conjuring up his victims from when he was alive. Just like he did in Nancy's dream by showing her that little shit Billy Morgan, the fucker who had hurt his little Katherine.

A dissatisfied growl rumbled from his lips as he thought of her. How long had it been now? Over eight years? And still no sign of her return? Those demons had lied to him. His clawed blades tug into his right leg in vexation. He just wanted her back by his side, that was all he ever wanted.

Throughout the eight years in his new world of dreams and nightmares, he had fabricated little apparitions of her when they were both alive and before that fucker Donald came to arrest him. The little apparition of her would sit in her bedroom and merrily play with her toys and dolls, while he would sit on the chair and watch her. For nights on end. There were a few times when he would interact with her apparition, setting her on his lap as she cradled her doll. Stroking her long brown hair with his coarse fingers as she snuggled into his chest. He would whisper softly that he was counting down the days until her return.

Other times he would be in his bedroom with her and would have engage in their _'playtimes'_ with her, trying to relieve his growing sexual frustrations. Though it was never the same. The little spirit he had created wasn't _her_.

Then there were times he would play in the back garden with her in the form he was when he was alive, chasing her around playing ' _tag', 'hide and seek', 'the big bad wolf game'_. But each time when the little scene he had conjured up faded away, he would become consumed by undeterred anger.

It enraged him that she was being brought up by some fucking stranger in a strange City. All because of Donald Thompson and the rest of them fuckers. He would conceive little apparitions of their children when they were Katherine's age - Nancy Thompson, Tina Grey, Glenn Lantz, Rod Lane, Kristen Parker…

Every single last one of them brats!

He would then slit their throat. Gut their stomachs. Rip out their organs. Strangle their throats until he heard their bones snap. Skin their flesh from their bodies. Every horrid and vile way he could imagine of killing them, he did it. A few years after she was taken away from Springwood, he had contemplated on entering the little shits dreams when they were twelve years old and killing them one by one. But those demons would persuade him not to. That he should wait until they were older. And so he restrained his murderous urges, kept them at bay. A part of him wanted her to witness what he was going to do to this town. But just when was she going to return?

It was only over the last year or so that he started to visit all the brats dreams. There was at least thirty of the little piggies. They had got a taster of what was going to come. For weeks he would visit them all every night, taunting them. Twisting their sweet little dreams into sickening nightmares. Then he would give them a false sense of security, staying away from their dreams for a week or two. Making them foolishly believe that the nightmares were over. But the nightmares would never be over. Not for them and not for this pathetic town. Everyone was going to pay for what they did to him, and for taking her. His little angel away from him.

Only now over the last year or so had he begun to visit all of the little fuckers dreams, there was at least thirty one of the little piglets. He had given them all a little taster of what was to come. For weeks he would visit them all then he would give them a false sense of security and stay away form their dreams, making them believe that the nightmares were over. But the nightmare would never be over, not for them and not for this pathetic fucking town.

The resentment that devoured him even spurred him on to pay some nightly visits to Donald and his slut of a wife Marge. Through unsettling flashbacks of the night when they burnt him alive. At first they believed it was just a normal flashback, but soon they discovered it was something more startling. As his burnt corpse would rise to his feet and point at them. Leering that they would pay, then with a crazed laugh flames would surge towards them and he would savour their screams before they awoke.

However, it wasn't the Thompson's that he paid a visit to. The Lanes, Greys, Lantz, among others were graced with his presence in their dreams. It was just a handful of times. He wanted to make sure that those fuckers never forgot what they did.

He plucked his blades from his leg and frowned, feeling a trickle of blood soaking into his trousers. With a flick of his claw his wound healed over and he turned around, ready to walk back to the main boiler room when a prickling sensation brushed over his charred skin. Soon, the skin around his lips pulled back into a dark, gleeful smirk. Oh, he could _feel_ her, sense her mind. He clamped his eyes shut and concentrated and a deep pleased chuckle reverberated from his throat.

It was definitely her.

Slowly, his eyes opened and he now found himself in the side room of the boiler room and he approached the wooden bench. With a wave of his bladed claw a red scrapbook appeared on the bench, with the name _**'Katherine'**_ carved on front.

The book flipped open, the pages turning until it came to few photos of her when she was nine years old. His cold eyes stared at one of her photos. A big cheery grin graced her angelic face. He chuckled and then his face went serious, "Is it true? Has she returned?"

He had to be one hundred percent sure.

"Yes Freddy" one of the demons replied, "She has returned"

He laughed fiendishly and then trailed a single blade down middle of her photo, along the side of her beaming face. A black, blistered, grotesque tongue slithered out to lap at his lips hungrily. "You've come home, baby girl. Daddy's missed you"

Concentrating he tried to connect to her mind and then growled in despair. It was useless, he would have to wait until she was asleep. The only reason that he could feel her presence back in Springwood, was because of their connection. She was his daughter after all, his flesh and blood.

The countdown was on until tonight.

There was a soft childish giggle and he smiled, turning around to face her little spirit that stood obediently before him in one of her ivory nightdresses. Her long hair stretching down her back. Clutching her favourite Crissy Doll. He crouched down to lift her in his arms and placed her on the edge of the bench, watching her little legs swing back and forth. Raising his glove he trailed two blades through her hair, "I'm not going to lose you again. You're not going to leave me. Not this time"

Her head titled to the side as she stared up at him and with a grin she wrapped her arms around his waist, her the side of her face snuggling into his red and green sweater. His lips curled into a contented grin and he stroked her locks with both his clawed glove and burnt hand.

The sooner tonight came around the better. He couldn't fucking wait until he saw her in the flesh. To see how she has changed into a young woman, now eighteen years old. It was his wish that she would have came home years ago, when she was perhaps twelve or thirteen. But alas things were out of his hands. Nonetheless she was home now and she was going to stay with him forever

There was some questions that he had. How would she react to him? Was she still the same shy, submissive girl or had she changed? It didn't matter though if she had changed, as he could easily transform her back into that little subservient little girl.

 **x x x**

 _ **9.35am - Springwood Community College Campus**_

Michael's car pulled into a vacant car space at a small car park. It was across the way from the main campus of Springwood Community College. He switched off the engine and turned towards Katherine who was rubbing the side of her temple. "Are you okay? Do you still have a headache?"

She took a sip from her plastic water bottle, "No, it's gone. It was probably just nerves"

He nodded ant they took in their new surroundings. There was a large grass field approximately sixty to fifty feet wide. A narrow path cut through the middle of the field from one side to the other, while another path crossed that path. Leading from that sidewalk to the steps of the student halls. To the left of the student halls was a large white two storey building - the Student Union. It was heaving with activity, students lingered on the steps. People entered and exited the building, carrying leaflets. To their far left was a large three storey red brick building, the Humanities Faculty and to the far right was the Science Faculty. From what they remembered from the prospectus the other Faculty Buildings were situated on the other side of the student halls.

"I told you" he declared at pointed at the two faculties, "Our buildings are close to each other. So, we can both skip classes and sneak back to our rooms!"

She shook her head and laughed softly, "Well, we will see what happens!"

Reaching over to her he grabbed the campus map from her lap and scoured it silently, then smirked. "Down there" he pointed down the road to the left, "There are several fraternity and sorority houses. The next street over there are students houses that you can rent. Ah, fuck we should have rented one of them out!"

"Hopefully next year we will" she reassured, "We will both have to get jobs though"

"That sounds like a plan" he agreed, "Come on, let's get into our rooms. Then we can take a walk around campus"

They were soon trailing their suitcases up to the student halls, noticing that they weren't the only ones arriving too. Inside the modern building, was a large foyer. Bright cream walls, several vending machines. Numerous large sofas. Large TVS were perched on stands on the walls. To the far right past the sofas was a wide corridor that lead down to a convenience store, a canteen and a laundry room. Directly facing them was another corridor that lead to the stairs that lead to the first and second floor. There was about thirty rooms on each floor. Out of the sixty rooms, forty of them had two single beds and the rest held a single bed. They stepped onto the 1st floor and glanced at their letters that disclosed their rooms numbers.

Michael was in room 24

Katherine was in room 25.

"Our rooms are next to each other" he grinned cunningly.

"I think you have this planned" she teased

"Mmm, you never know" he kissed her cheek and they soon arrived at his room. He twisted the handle, pushing the door open. The walls were dark cream, facing the door was the single bed with a large rectangular above it. The size of the room was spacious. There was a large chest of drawers to the immediate right beside the door, a large desk beside the bed and a tall wardrobe tucked in the far left hand corner of the room.

He lifted his case onto the bed and then escorted her to her own room next to his. The layout was exactly the same. She rolled her case to the side of her bed and smirked as he came up to her wrapping his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him, "So, what do you want to do?"

Placing her hands on his shoulder she grinned, "I don't know, what do YOU want to do?"

"Ohh" he gave a teasing chuckle, "I can think of a few things!" his lips brushed her cheek lightly, "What about we have a nice romantic evening in? Me and you. I'll get us a takeaway. When we were driving here I saw some restaurants and takeaways a few blocks away"

"That sounds like a great idea!" she chirped.

He leaned down to kiss her on the lips lightly, then she rested her head on his chest as they stood holding each other. A shrill squeal of laughter came from her as he suddenly grabbed her waist and swung her around, before placing her back on the ground. Grinning wildly she loosened her grip on his neck, "I'm going to go and get them cardboard boxes from the car"

"I'll go and get it" he shook his head.

"No, I don't mind" she left the room with a spring in her step.

Katherine peered over the top cardboard box as she carried them both across the campus grounds to the student halls. The two boxes were balanced in her hands. She grunted and cursed as a few of her sketch books clattered onto the grass as the top box titled forward to the ground. She placed the other box down and began to gather up her belongings, then looked up as a hand held out an art book to her.

"Do you want any help?"

Her eyes studied the brunette haired girl, her blue eyes were so vivid and bright. Breaking out her trance she smiled appreciatively and took the book off of her, "Thanks. That would be great!"

"I'm Nancy Thompson" the girl held out her hand, "Nice to meet you"

She shook her hand, feeling a little shiver go up her spine, "Thompson? Are you Sheriff Thompson's daughter?"

"Yeah" she smiled, surprised. "How did you know that?"

"I used to live in Springwood, about eight years ago" she grabbed the other box, "I know your father. My name is Katherine Krueger"

"Katherine Krueger" she mused, "I don't think he's mentioned you before"

They bent down to lift the boxes and began to walk towards the student halls, "Well, it's been a long time since he saw me last. I used to live on your street. Elm Street"

"Really?"

"Yes"

There was a few seconds of silence before Nancy asked, "So, have you just arrived back in Springwood today?"

Katherine smiled and nodded, "Yes, me and Michael arrived about an hour ago. We came from Central City"

They continued their conversation as they entered the building, exchanging details on what courses they were doing and where Nancy was staying on campus. As they entered her room Michael appeared behind them and gave a warm smile to the newcomer. "Hi"

Katherine introduced them both, "Michael, this is Nancy Thompson. She's starting college here too. She lives on campus in one of the student houses

He shook her hand, "I'm Michael Turner, nice to meet you"

"So, are you two just friends?" she asked.

Katherine quickly entangled her hand with Michael's, "Well, we've been best friends for the last three years. But we've only started to date over the last few weeks"

He smiled proudly at her and turned to Nancy, "Yeah, we only made it official at the start of the month"

"That's nice. So, what course are you doing?" the question was directed to Michael.

"I'm dong a degree in Medicine. I'm hoping to be a doctor. What about you?"

"I'm doing a Social Studies degree. I want to be a social worker" her eyes darted to her watch, "Shit, I have to go here. I'm meeting my friend Tina. We're heading into town. Listen, we are having a party tomorrow night. You are more than welcomed to come. It starts at 7.30pm, the address is 12 Lewis Road. It's just a five minute walk from here. There will be plenty of drink!"

"That'd be great thanks, we'd love to go!" Michael grinned.

"Cool!" she made her way towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye"

Katherine nodded and watched as he closed the door behind her, then turned towards Michael. "That's Sheriff Thompson's daughter"

"What? It is?" he rose an eyebrow, "I didn't know he had a daughter"

"Yeah, I remember her from when I was a little girl. Sometimes I would have played with her in my street. Her friend Tina is called Tina Grey. I think I played with her too" she frowned slightly.

"What is it?" his hands rubbed her shoulders gently, "Are you okay?"

Her gaze lifted to face him, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking that maybe I should let Sheriff Thompson know that I'm back in Springwood"

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe to thank him for helping me" her fingers rubbed at her temple, "I'm just confused. Coming back home has made me think too much"

"You are probably just tired" he stated, "You've been up since 5am. Maybe you should get a few hours sleep"

"No" her head shook in discord, "I'm okay. I need to unpack and so do you! Then you can take me out for lunch!"

He saluted her, "Yes ma'am"

It was an hour later when she had finally finished unpacking. Her clothes were placed in the wardrobe and her chest of drawers. Her cardboard box was set beside the wardrobe, a few items were still sitting inside. Several photos were set on the chest of drawers. One of her and her friends from the prom down at the lake house, one of her and Michael on the porch. Pictures of them at their graduation. One of her, Lauren and Nicola on their own. A silver framed photo of her and Diane Burroughs and a large silver diamante photo of her and Michael as they stood in front of the navy backdrop at the Prom.

On the desk beside her bed was dark navy lampshade, various art and sketch books, her Senior Year Book and a small alarm clock. Her body lay lazily on her bed as she flicked through a fresher's booklet that was shoved under her door. It listed several pages of clubs, a few of them she was eager to join. A few other fliers had been slide under the door, namely from Fraternity and Sorority Houses detailing events that they were holding over the next few weeks. She knew that Michael would be willing to go to most of them. He was the most sociable and outgoing guy she had ever met.

The door was eased opened and the man in question poked his head around the frame, "You ready?"

She grinned and grabbed her cream cardigan from the chair, "Yeah, let's go"

 **x x x**

 _ **Later than evening.**_

 _ **8.45pm.**_

Katherine glanced at her alarm clock, becoming extremely impatient. For the last hour Michael had been rushing about, ordering them their takeaway and managing to buy some drink from one of the fraternity guys they had bumped into on their walk earlier that afternoon. Her stomach gave a deep grumble, signalling a dire need for food. She glanced at her attire, a simple red knee length pencil skirt and cream blouse. Her brown hair was curled in loose curls, having decided to change her style for once and had used her curling tongs she had brought with her from Central City. Perhaps she was a little bit over dressed for this date.

She rose to her feet, about to change into something more causal when her door was pushed opened. Michael stared at her in wonderment, "Hi, you look amazing!"

"Thanks" she walked over to him, "So, can I come in? I'm starving!"

He held out his hand she placed her palm in his and then was caught off guard as he tugged her forward so he was behind her and then he wrapped his right hand over her eyes, "What are you doing Michael?"

"Just keep your eyes closed. Don't open them until I tell you to"

She laughed gently and was pushed forward down the corridor to his room and he shoved the door opened with his right foot, then guided her inside and withdrew his hands from her eyes. "You can look now"

Her eyes popped opened and she gawked in amazement, the blinds were closed and several small white and pink scented candles were lit on the desk beside his bed and on the chest of drawers, casting a hazy glow in the room. There were two plastic plates laid on out on the floor beside the bed next to two large white plastic containers, a bottle of white wine and two plastic wine glasses. A few rose petals and a single red rose were scattered around the bottle of wine.

She excitedly turned to him and hugged him tightly, "It's lovely, I love it!""

He tenderly took her hand and led her to the side of the bed and they knelt down, "I got us a Chinese. It's your favourite too. Salt and Chilli chicken, fried rice and curry"

He gave her a plastic knife and fork, "I got them from the canteen"

She giggled and watched as he lifted the rose and handed it to her, she took it in her right hand. Twirling it around a few times between her fingers, she sniffed the scent of the flower and them smiled happily at him, "Thank you"

With a pleased grin he started to served their food and then poured out two glasses of wine. Taking her glass she saw him raised his to make a toast, "To us. To our future"

Her eyes dazzled with pure exhilaration, "To us, to our future"

They gently tapped their glasses together and sipped their wine.

Nearly two hours had passed and they had finished their meal, along with the bottle of wine. Katherine gazed languorously at him as he tided away the rubbish into a white plastic bag, "Thank you for a lovely evening"

He sat down beside her and she shifted closer to him, placing her hand on his right knee, "You're welcomed"

She grinned up at him and their faces moved closer, lips pressing together for a soft kiss. But he was surprised as she leisurely began to kiss him and after a few seconds he retuned it. Her right hand left his knee and curled around his neck, and soon his hands were wrapped around he waist. Drawing her closer to him and soon their kissed deepened. Mouths parting so that their tongues slithered out to rub and caress against each other's. Her tongue snaked back into her mouth and she let out a soft moan as she let his tongue slide into her mouth. After five more seconds he eased off and leaned back, seeing a content smile on her face.

He retuned her grin, "You don't realise how long I've waited for you to kiss me like that"

Her fingers gently ticked the back of his neck, as she replied breathlessly, "Me too"

"We can still take it slow" he reassured her, "As slow as you want it to be"

"I know" she moved her lips toward his again, "What about round two?"

A hearty chuckle came from him and their lips locked together once more.

 **x x x**

To say she was on cloud nine was an understatement. The first night back in Springwood was going so well. Her romantic date with Michael was wonderful and she couldn't get over the fact that she actually kissed him in that way, not once but twice. He was such a gentle kisser, his lips were so soft. She honestly thought she was going to melt in his arms. He never even dared to try and push on, to slide his hands down her sides to her thighs or chest area. He was showing her so much respect.

It was now nearing 11pm and her body was overcome with exhaustion. Having chanced into an old baseball white and blue t-shirt from Glendale High School. The number 10 and the words Glendale High were etched across the front in dark blue and the fabric ended a few inches below her thighs. She gave a giddy grin as she climbed under her bed covers, feeling a little drunk from the three glasses of wine. Her body sagged against the mattress and with a small smirk she allowed her eyes to flutter shut.

The full moon in the dark sky was concealed by thick grey clouds, rain began to drizzle to the ground. Inside her room Katherine turned from her left side onto her back, mumbling softly and soon settled back into slumber. The light rain soon turned into a torrential downpour, a flash of yellow lightening crackled across the sky. Illuminating the room through the gaps in the aluminium blinds. The door to her room slowly creaked opened and a lean figure stood in the doorway, their predatorily eyes laid upon the sleeping figure before them

Freddy clicked his long eight inch blades fervently at his side as he entered the room, not once letting his gaze deter from her. A deep chuckle erupted from him as his vile blistered tongue slithered out to run over his bottom burnt lip. He stalked over to the left hand side of her bed and eyed her face carefully, then stooped a little lower over her frame.

Lifting a single blade he allowed it to linger about two inches from her face and then with a flick, an invisible force trailed a few strands of her hair away from her face. Revealing her to him. She was just as he expected. Absolutely gorgeous. His little girl had grown up to be a beauty indeed. Her shaped jaw, sharp cheeks. Fuller lips. He was so tempted to kiss those lips.

He smirked crudely and slowly climbed upon her sleeping physique, each of his legs on either side of her as he straddled her upper legs. His burnt hand was placed strategically on the edge of her pillow, against her head and the tips of his blades traced the outline of her face.

"My little baby girl has come home" his lips arched into a twisted grin, "Daddy can't wait to have some _fun_ with you!"

His blades continued to trail down her neck lightly and along her collarbone, then downwards over her t-shirt to the bedclothes. Curling the index blade slightly he began to tug the bedclothes down off her chest.

Lower and lower.

Shifting his body slightly he brought the bedclothes down to the top of her thighs and then his left hand snaked its way down towards the edge of her t-shirt. But he then stopped himself.

No!

Not tonight.

He would haven't this type of _'fun'_ with her tonight. He wanted to observe her, to study her new mannerisms. Withdrawing his hand back he flicked his blades and the bedclothes slithered up her body, covering her chest. Then soon her eyes began to flutter open.

Her head rolled to the left as she came to. A puckered brow etched across her face as she felt something leaning on her legs. Pressing them against the bed. She tried to move her arms but frowned even more as she felt pressure against them too, again pinning them to the mattress. Her brown eyes squinted in the darkness seeing nothing above her. Then why was her body immobile? Her lips curled into a snarl of anger, "What the hell?"

Using all her might she tried to pushed against the weight, but it was useless.

Freddy sniggered naughtily as he continued to apply more of his body weight on his arms and legs, shoving her body further against the mattress. Savouring the look of confusion carved across her face.

She began to panic at the growing uneasiness that was engulfing her, but soon the weight disappeared and at last she could move her limbs.

He stood at her beside, smiling wickedly as she wildly sat up and looked around her room, believing herself to be awake. It was so fucking easy to manipulate peoples minds. To get them to believe that they were awake when they were actually they were in his world. The world of dreams and nightmares.

Scrutinizing her more assiduously, he noticed that her hair now stretched to perhaps four or five inches below her shoulders and was styled in loose curls. It looked beautiful and those eyes. Them big chocolate brown eyes were divine. He couldn't' wait until they were brimming with tears, filled with fear. To see her shaking at his feet.

Taking a few steps back his eyes followed her as she rose from the bed, flicking on the lamp on the desk. And then she vigilantly gazed about the room slowly. There was this increasing unease that someone was watching her. Perhaps she was just being paranoid.

A pair of icy blue bloodshot eyes glowered carnally at her smooth toned legs as she strolled around the bed to her cardboard box beside the wardrobe. Freddy had now settled on the chair at the desk, tapping his blades rhythmically on the wooden arm rest. The steel scraped against the wood, as he began to et impatient. Oh, there was a part of him what wanted to show himself to her. But he knew he had to hold back. Tomorrow night the games would really begin.

He leaned forward slightly as he saw her bend over the cardboard box, and he then titled his head to the side to have a better view of her thighs. The t-shirt rode up her legs revealing the rim of her round ass and white pants. A dark perverse smile crept over his burnt face. He was imagining running his bladed claw and burnt hand up the back of her thighs, over that firm ass and around to her core.

Soon, his charred hand slid into his trousers, massaging his growing arousal and then he thought how her hands would feel if she was rubbing him, stroking him. A deep low grunt of pleasure came from him. But this time, oh _this_ time, he would take the final step with her.

 _Fuck_ her.

Long and hard.

His eyes squeezed shut and a low moan fluttered from him as he kneaded his shaft more firmly.

Katherine flinched and spun around towards the chair, she swore that she had heard something from that direction. What was it? A moan?

Her legs trembled as she took a small step forward, again a tingling sensation rushed over her. Was there really someone watching her? Fuck, she was starting to think of some crazy shit! With a sigh she berated herself out loud and turned away, "Stop being so stupid. There's no-one watching you"

Freddy ceased his perverted actions and withdrew his hand from his trousers, and then rose to his feet. "That's what _you_ think sweetheart"

Her head snapped back towards the chair. Did she really hear that? A soft whisper, something was speaking? Her shoulders sagged and she quickly twisted back to the box and grabbed the item she was looking forward. Her Mickey Mouse bear.

Holding it close to her chest she walked back to her bed, but then halted as a gentle warm breeze fluttered over her right arm. Narrowing her eyes in mystification she glanced down at her right arm, seeing goosebumps beginning to spread along her skin.

Freddy smiled maliciously as he continued to gently graze his blades over her arm. Up and down. From side to side. Then he leaned his head forward and breathed over her hair, causing a few loose curls to flutter.

A shriek tore from her and she spun away at the feeling of the wind fluttering over her hair. It was more than that though, it was as though someone was breathing on her. Hot heavy breathing. Her hands gripped her bear as she pressed herself against the wall, eyes wide in terror. What the fuck was going on?

Chuckling madly to himself, Freddy relished the rising panic on her face. The moment that she screamed was when he actually saw her. That small little girl he had missed so much, the girl who was terrified of him whenever he was angry with her. It wasn't that often, but when he was. Oh, the expression on her face would always thrill him. Big brown frightened eyes, the way her mouth would pout in despair and trepidation. Just like he saw her a few moments ago.

He watched as she unsteadily climbed into bed, pulling her covers close to her chest before switching off the lamp. Then with a deep sight she laid flat on her back. He could tell that she was shivering, still shaken by the little fright she had as she closed her eyes. Smirking fiendishly he crossed the room to the chair, ready to take his seat when he finally noticed the several photographs on the tall chest of drawers.

Eying them one by one, his lips curled into an angry snarl. There were pictures of her and her friends. But what really made his blood boil was the photos of her with Michael Turner. She was friends with that little fucker, after all he had told her? And she even dared to go to the Prom with him? She was definitely going to get a little 'talk' from him and perhaps a good old 'spanking'.

A burnt hand curled around the silver diamante framed of her and Michael in their Prom attire. His fingers pressed firmly against the glass and then there was a small crack, the glass breaking. Setting it back down he spun back to her, trying to compose himself and then allowed his eyes to close as he focused for a few seconds.

"The little fucker is here too" he snarled and stalked back to her bedside.

The thought of going into his dreams and terrorizing the little shit was extremely appealing, but he would leave him be for the time being. The next few nights would he would pay some special attention to Katherine. Crouching down he roughly planted a kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow night, Katherine"

 **x x x**

Rolling to her right, Katherine felt a lump under her body and reached under her stomach to pull out her Mickey Mouse bear. A low groan came from her as she sat up, glancing at her alarm clock.

 _ **7.45am.**_

It felt as though she had barely gotten a wink's sleep last night. And yet again she couldn't shake that impression of being watched. The rational side of her knew that it was all in her head, but then what was those sounds she heard? That soft moan. The sound of someone whispering.

Shaking her head lightly she shoved her bed clothes and wandered over to her chest of drawers, pulling the first drawer out to take out a fresh pair of socks and pants. As she was about to turn away she saw something was amiss with one of her photographs. She peered down at the picture of her and Michael and lifted it. The glass was cracked about two inches across the middle of the photo.

 **x x x**

 _ **Later that day…**_

Tina Grey had only wanted to rest her eyes for a few minutes, that was all. But now she was stuck in another nightmare. This was the last thing she wanted, especially after her heated argument with Rod earlier than morning. As with the majority of her nightmares they would begin with her standing outside the derelict house on Elm Street.

1428 Elm Street.

How long had it been in this state? Perhaps seven years now? It had been on the market for at least eight years and no one wanted to buy. The windows were smashed in, thick wooden planks covered the windows. Thick dead weeds were spread across lawn. Large dry patches were scattered here and there. The path that lead to the doorway was cracked and over run with weeds that grew from the fissures. A broken mangled pink bike with pink and purple streamers at the handle bars was strewn on the lawn, hidden by thick grass. A number of broken dolls and toys were scattered on the lawn also. The door was a deep red colour, with grim and dirty smeared over it. The green tiles were also soiled, a few of them were missing and one or two of them were cracked.

Her meditative gaze lowered to the front door as a girl sat outside, her brown hair was tied back in red ribbons in two pigtails. A bright pink dress adorned her little frame with black painted shoe son her feet. She looked no older than nine years old. The girl sat crossed legged as she cradled a doll with long red hair in a yellow dress. Looking up she frowned as Tina approached her.

"Hi, little girl" she whispered, "What's your name?"

She shivered and her brown eyes darted about nervously, then slowly the door to the house creaked opened. Her body shifted as she turned around to stare into the darkened hallway and then she smirked, before running inside.

"Wait!" Tina cried out.

But the girl was gone.

She scowled in dismay, "Fuck!"

Should she go inside the house? Or should she stay outside? But that little girl was inside, alone. God knows what that fiend would do to her. Knowing she had no other option she crossed the threshold and the usual decrepit interior had drastically changed. The furniture seemed to be from the mid 60s or late 60s. A variety of children's' toys were in the living room in front of a small coffee table. Dolls, teddy bears, a plastic tea set and a few colouring in books. There were pictures on the mantelpiece.

From the door that lead to the basement, she could hear faint voices. With caution she approached the door and pushed it opened, descending the steps until she reached the bottom step. A large door was to her right slightly ajar and she positioned herself to look through the gap. The voices were more distinct. They belonged to that little girl and to a man. The man's authoritative voice spoke to the child, his words low and hard to make out

Tina held her breath as she saw the man from her nightmares standing in front of a wooden bench. Wearing that familiar red and green sweater, fedora hat, black trousers, boots and that horrifying bladed claw on his right hand. But was different was that he wasn't burnt, she could make out sandy hair beneath his fedora hat. In front of him the little girl sat on the edge of the bench, her head lowered as she sobbed quietly.. Her pink dressed was pushed up around her thighs.

His bladed claw was clamped tightly on the girl's left shoulder holding her still as his left hand drifted under her dress towards the peak of her thighs.

Tina felt bile form in her throat. This fucker was molesting this poor little girl, she was about to fling the door open and tackle him, when the girl whimpered and the words that came from her mouth made Tina go rigid in horror.

"Daddy…it's sore! Please stop!"

Tina's eyes went wide. Daddy? This little girl was this monster's daughter?

She heard the man hush the girl and then another wail of discomfort echoed in the room, then was followed by a vile chuckle. The man slowly peered over his left shoulder at the doorway, starting directly at Tina with a twisted grin on his smooth face.

Turning back to his daughter he bent down to kiss her on her cheek and then removed his hand from her under her dress, then with a pleased moan he licked his finger tips in full view of Tina.

The girl grimaced in disgust, willing her legs to move. But they felt like stone, her eyes never leaving the man's face as though she was hypnotized as he spoke to the little girl one last time. "Stay here baby. Daddy has some special work to do"

He spun around to face Tina, his smooth, unblemished face warping into his true burnt visage and with a conceited wave of his bladed claw he advanced towards her, "Hello, Tina!"

She was snapped out of her trance and swirled around read to charge up the steps, but she gasped as the stairwell was gone. Her legs kicked into gear as she hurtled forward down the darkened corridor facing her and soon she discerned that she was back in the boiler room.

Turning into the next corridor she suddenly heard a high pitch squealing. It sounded like an animal, a piglet. No just one of them, but perhaps three or four. Their shrieks of pain resonating from all around the power plant. Mixed in with bones cracking and breaking, skin being torn apart, followed by boisterous mad laughter.

She slammed her hands over her ears as she screamed, "Stop!"

Then the squeals of the animals ceased.

Her mouth parted as she let out a small whimper and lowered her hands to her sides, then she heard heavy footsteps from behind her. Slowly she turned to face him, his ghastly burns were as clear as ever. His bladed claw hung loosely at his side, thick gooey blood dripped from each blade onto the concrete floor. He clicked the index blade and a speckle of blood flew onto the nearby wall.

Tina felt her breath caught in her throat and as she twisted around to run, her bare feet slid on a thick liquid on the ground. Her body tumbled forward to the ground and she opened her mouth to scream at the several mutilated corpses of small piglets surrounding her.

All their chests were gutted opened. The ribcages were cracked, the bones bent inwards. Thick gooey intestines were yanked from inside, draped over the side of their opened flesh. Each of their bladders were torn apart, their hearts sliced into two. The liver and spleen of each piglet were squashed and slashed. Thick muscled tissue were splattered on the floor, mixed with deep red blood.

Each piglet was butchered.

She crawled backwards in between the mutilated animals and looked up as her pursuer approached and knelt down to prod at one of the dead piglet's marred chest and then with a sickening smirk he brought the tip of the blade to his lips. His black tongue slipping out to lick away the blood. Then with a deep insane laugh he pointed the blade at her, "You're next _, piglet_!"

She shook her head in despair and saw a large furnace to her right and then with a roar she slammed her palm against the scalding metal.

Tina shrieked as she shot up straight on the sofa in the living room of her student house. Beads of sweat rolled down her head as she blinked and looked around the empty room. All her housemates were out, that was the only reason she decided to take a nap and now she regretted that decision. The sight of those piglets mutilated in that sordid way was making her want to puke. Taking a deep breath she lifted her right hand to run over her short cropped hair, but flinched in pain as her palm connected with her forehead. Her skin felt hot, it stung. Bringing her hand into view her eyes broadened in horror at the sight of a large red blister on her palm, a thick burn mark.

Her legs quivered as she rose to her feet and scampered into the kitchen, over to the kitchen counter where she twisted on the cold water tap and held her injured hand under the water. She hissed and chewed her lip nervously. How could that happen? Were these nightmares starting to become real?

 **x x x**

 **7.45pm…**

Strolling across the campus grounds, Michael and Katherine held each other's hands tightly as they made their way to the party they were invited to by Nancy Thompson.

"I'm looking forward to tonight" he pointed out, "It should be a good night!"

"Yeah" she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek as they crossed the road. He smiled happily at her and then stopped her, bestowing her a long lingering kiss.

He cheekily suggested. "How about we skip the party and go back to my room and make out?"

She gave a coy smile. "Maybe later after the party, but just kissing. Okay mister?"

"Awh" he pouted in mock sadness, "Spoil sport!"

He gripped her hand again and continued on their way down towards Lewis Road.

Soon number 12 Lewis Road came into view. Several people lingered on the front porch drinking and chirping away. Music blared from inside the living room, along with animated laughter Climbing the steps of the porch, the young couple smiled warmly at the other students and entered the house. A large lounge was to their left with numerous people dancing to some rock songs. To the right was a living room where people mingled and talked.

They smiled as Nancy hurried up to them, with a tall brown hair boy at her side, "Hi, I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Hi" Katherine smiled, "Thanks for inviting us again"

"No problem. This is Glenn Lantz. He's my boyfriend" she introduced him, then glanced to her left as she saw Tina, "Tina! Come here, I want you to meet some people!"

The blond haired girl trotted over and smiled pleasantly, "Hi, I'm Tina Grey"

"Hey" Katherine grinned and held out her hand, "I'm Katherine Krueger and this is Michael Turner"

They shook her hand and she gave a small wince, making them frown slightly. She forced a smile and lied, "Sorry, I just burnt my hand this afternoon on the kettle"

Nancy cocked her head to the side, confused. "You never told me you hurt yourself"

"It's nothing, just a stupid burn" she changed the subject, "So, Nancy mentioned that you used to live in Springwood?"

Katherine nodded curtly, "Yeah, I lived on Elm Street. I remember playing with you both in our street when we were little kids"

Nancy whispered into Glenn's ear and he quickly disappeared down a small hallway to the kitchen and soon was back at her side with two bottles of bud for their new guests. They both took the bottles and smiled appreciatively.

"I'm not sure if I remembered you" Tina mused.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago"

She nodded thoughtfully and then suddenly got a flashback of her nightmare from earlier that day. About the little girl with those big brown eyes, she looked vaguely liked this girl Katherine.

Glenn spoke up, "So, where are you two staying?"

"We've got rooms at the campus" Katherine began and then nudged Michael in his side gently, "But Michael here has already got plans to rent a house"

"Yep" he nodded enthusiastically, "We'll both get jobs and work our asses off from now until December and then move into a student house in January next year"

Rolling her eyes she laughed, "So, if you know of anyone who is looking roommates let us know!"

"What are you two studying?" Michael took a sip of his beer.

"I'm studying Sports Studies" Glenn replied.

"I'm studying English" she smiled, then her smile disappeared as a figure caught her gaze. It was someone she didn't want to see, not tonight. Rod Lane. Her asshole of a boyfriend.

He strolled up to her and gave a small sheepish smile. "Hey, babe. I'm sorry about this morning"

She sneered at him and walked away, shouting over her shoulder at him, "It will take more than a sorry to get back into my good books Rod"

The two newcomers glanced away nervously, while Nancy began to become embarrassed at the tension that was building up between her friend Tina and Rod as they talked in the living room. The last thing she wanted her new guests to see was an argument begin to kick off between them both. She quickly suggested, "Do you two want a tour of the house?"

They nodded and swiftly followed her and Glenn as they walked down the hallway to the kitchen and heard her call over her shoulder, "I'm sorry about that. That was Rod Lane. He's Tina's boyfriend. Well, most of the time"

"Most of the time?" Michael cocked an eyebrow.

"They've been dating for perhaps two years now. They split up a few times, but would always get back together. Rod can be a dickhead, making her jealous. But deep down Tina still loves him" she sighed, "She deserves better"

Katherine nodded musingly and then followed Nancy as she began to show them about the house. More than fifteen minutes they had gathered outside in the back yard and sat at a large circular table, giggling and conversing merrily.

"Thanks for the tour, the house is lovely" Katherine finished her bottle of beer, then grabbed another from a nearby ice box, "How much is it per month? Per person?"

"Perhaps two hundred dollars a month" Glenn offered, "But it depends how many people are in the house, the more people you get to live with you the better. It's not really that hard to find people who want to rent out a student house. It's not that hard to save up and rent"

Katherine nodded once and then glanced at Nancy who was wearily staring at her half drunk bottle of beer and then she stifled back a yawn. Lifting her face she smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I just haven't been sleeping well lately"

"Insomnia?" Michael questioned.

"No, bad dreams" she sighed

"Oh" Katherine murmured, "Nothing bad I hope"

"Just some stupid nightmare about some guy stalking me in some old abandoned factory" she shrugged her shoulders

Katherine nodded once, feeling strangely unnerved by this. Her eyes darted to Glenn whose face held a momentary look of recognition. As though what his girlfriend had said had reminded him of something. She heard Nancy speak again.

"So, let's get this party started! How about a round of tequila shots!"

It was just past 12.30am when Katherine and Michael had left the party, both of them slightly drunk. More so Katherine as she giggled and swung Michael's hand back and forth as they crossed the yard to their campus. She repeatedly kissed him on his lips, smiling in between and then tugged him back. "Come on and let's find another party!"

He laughed, "You are wasted! No more tequila shots for you!"

"Aw, I only had two" she grinned then pouted as she thought, "Oh, okay, I had five! Come on Michael, I can heard music from one of the fraternity houses!"

He smirked and then bent down to grab her waist, flung her head first over his shoulder. Her legs dangled over his chest as she squealed in laughter. With a triumphant laugh he patted her jean covered thighs, "Nope, I'm in charge Missy!""

"Mickey!" she chortled madly, "Let me _down!_ "

"No, Kathy!" he teased, "You are going to bed! You are too drunk!"

Making his way across the to the student halls he pushed the doors opened and finally set her down in the foyer and linked her arms as he guided her up to their floor, escorting her to his room. She curled her arms around his waist and declared, "Well, next weekend we are staying out all night!"

"That's a deal!" he nodded and bent down to kiss her goodnight, their lips touching and caressing each other as it deepened. She gently reached under his shirt, stroking this back lightly as he leaned in further and her back was firmly pressed against her door. His hands pulled the rim of her blouse up a little and his strong hands reached under the blouse. Fingertips trailed lightly over the small of her back and around her waist where they caressed her skin lightly. His tender lips trailed along her jaw line and she gave a soft sigh. He then withdrew his lips from her face and his hands from under her blouse as he felt his arousal growing. He tucked her blouse back into the back of her jeans.

She threw him a confused look and he smiled sheepishly "Um, I think I should stop" he glanced down towards his crotch, "You know"

Her eyes darted down and it soon dawned on her, he was getting ' _excited'_ and he wanted to restrain himself. "Oh, right. Okay"

"Just you tell me when you're ready to move onto other things" he meant every word.

"I understand" she leaned up and kissed him on his lips tenderly, "Thank you. I really appreciate it"

He smiled sweetly, "Good night. Love you"

"Night. Love you too"

She opened her door and entered with a spring in her step.

 **x x x**

Her bedroom was again shrouded in darkness as she lay in slumber. The door creaked opened as her father entered the room and crawled onto her sleeping body, straddling her hips. His coarse lips curled into a naughty grin as he trailed the tips of his blades down over the strap of her grey tank top, curving down over the skin of her bare arm. Being careful not to cut her flesh. Her body jerked beneath him as she mumbled softly. He chuckled menacingly and he gently cupped her chin with his scarred hand, using his thumb to trail over her jaw line. Then with an iniquitous grin he murmured, "Let the games begin"

Her big brown eyes snapped opened as a sharp pounding banged on her door. Cursing softly she flung her bedclothes from her frame and staggered to the door. Who the fuck would be rapping her door at this time at night? Her hand gripped the handle and she yanked the door open, and then frowned. There was no one there.

She rubbed her forehead, feeling slightly hot. Was it her or was it getting warmer in here? Perhaps she should have wore a nightdress instead of jogging bottoms. Smacking her dry lips she jogged over to desk and grabbed her purse, shaking out a few quarters and left the room. Some water would help cool her down.

She arrived at the vending machine and stared at the various water bottles, soda drinks. Moving slightly to the right she positioned herself in front of the coin slot and was about to slid the coins in when a sickening feeling gripped her stomach. Her body tensed and she craned her face to the left towards the two double doors that lead into the foyer. On each side of the doors was a tall glass window that stretched room from the floor to ceiling. From the grass a figure approached the glass window. Her mouth went agape in panic.

It was him. That lean frame. The red and green sweater. Fedora hat titled down slightly over his countenance and his right hand was hidden behind his back.

"Oh, my god" she breathed

Her coins clattered onto the ground as she stood frozen to the spot, eyes fixated on him as he smiled treacherously at her. He then slowly pulled his bladed claw from out behind his back and tapped the glass with his index blade.

She shrieked as he swung his clawed glove back and smashed it through the glass. This made her snap out of her trance and she spun back towards the stairwell, running as fast as her legs could carry her. From the foyer she could hear his faint steps as he pursued her. Her voice cracked as she stopped outside Michael's door and tried to open his door. It was locked. But there was no way that the doors could be locked. They weren't meant to lock!

"Michael! Open up!" she slammed her fists against the door " Please help me!"

Her head glanced over her shoulder and she whimpered as she saw her father enter the corridor, she darted away from the door and down to her own room and shoved the door open and slammed it behind her. She scurried around to the side of her chest of drawer and then pushed it forward. The wood scarped along the carpet as she propelled it in front of the door and as she got about half of it across the door, the door was thrust forward from the other side.

She screamed and staggered away, hearing his deranged laughter.

Freddy grinned wildly and again used his left shoulder to barge against the door and heard her scream again. Her screams were so delicious, he could listen to them all night.

Katherine whimpered as tears streamed down her face and she shrieked once more as the door shuddered, pushing the chest of drawers back by an inch. Then she heard his voice as he taunted her with an old nursery rhyme.

"Little pig, little pig, let me come in!"

She shook her head and gulped as his voice changed pitch. "No, no, not by the hair on my chinny, chin, chin!"

His voice went low into a snarl as he leered. "Then I'll huff!"

There was a loud thud against the door.

"And I'll puff!"

The door jolted violently again.

"And I'll blow your house in!"

The door shook once more as the piece of furniture was shoved back a few more inches, leaving a gap in the doorway. She cried softly as she pleaded, "Please go away! Leave me alone!"

A quiet threatening chuckle came from behind the door and slowly the tips of his glove slid through the gap and curled around the wood. Then his voice called out, as menacing as ever. Just how she remembered it when she was a little girl as he sung her name.

" _Katherine…"_

She sobbed and took a step back.

"Let daddy _in_. I just want to give you a kiss to welcome you home" he cooed, "Remember our _special_ little kisses we would give each other?"

Her fear turned into anger and she swung around to the chair, grabbing it and lifting it in the air. There was a few seconds of eerie silence and then a dissatisfied growl came from him as he withdrew his blades from around the edge of the door and then with an enraged snarl he rammed his blades into the door. The tips protruding on the other side and then he pulled them out with a soft curse.

Taking a defensive stance she waited for any sign of another attack. She gently placed the chair back on the ground and took a few tentative steps forward, then she heard a creaking from her bed. Twisting around she faced it and saw a thin mist of smoke rising from the bed sheets.

Subsequently, a low gritty voice echoed around the room. It sounded deeper in pitch, but she knew that it was her father's voice as he leered.

"Come to daddy!"

Her lips furrowed into a grimace and suddenly the bladed claw of her father shot out from under the bed, clamping around her left ankle and yanked her flat on her back. She shrieked, her hands clawing at the carpet as he dragged her under the bed…

Katherine screamed as she jumped up on her bed, her legs kicked frenziedly under the covers and she reached down to rip her bedcovers from over her legs. A snivel bubbled from her throat as she bent down to rub at her ankle. Cringing at the feel of that claw wrapped around her flesh. Her body leaned to the left and her fingers bent around the edge of the mattress to look under her bed.

Nothing was amiss.

Just as it should be, her suitcase was tucked underneath.

Giving a nervous laugh she shakily rose to her feet and glimpsed at her alarm clock. It was only 5am. Even though she still felt exhausted she didn't want to go back to sleep, feeling a little apprehensive at the thought of sleeping again so soon.

She shook her head lightly and picked out her clothes for the day, grabbing her shower gel and shampoo and left the room to go to the shower area down at the far right of the hallway. Not noticing the four one inch splinter marks on the other side of the door as she left.

 _ **Later that morning…**_

 _ **9am.**_

"Are you okay?" Michael looked across at Katherine as she jadedly stirred her bowl of cornflakes. They had been in the canteen for the last fifteen minutes and she had barely said a word since they met up, "You've hardly said a word"

"I'm a little hung-over" she half lied.

"Are you sure?"

She shrugged and knew that there was no use in lying to him. "I had a bad dream last night. About my father"

"What?" his face serious, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It just freaked me out!" she shuddered at the memory, "It felt so real. I woke up and went down to get some water from one of the vending machines. I got a strange feeling that something was going to happen and so I turned towards the door and saw him walking towards the door" there was a nervous pause, "Oh, god he was taunting me with that glove and then he smashed the window in. I just ran up the stairs…"

He reached out to grab her hand and squeezed it softly, "Listen, forget about it. Okay? It's just a stupid dream. Remember he's in jail, he can't get to you. You're safe here!"

She nodded and forced a small smile, agreeing with him. Although she wasn't entirely sure.

 **x x x**

 _ **10pm…**_

"I really enjoyed hanging out with Nancy and Tina this afternoon" Katherine cheeped, feeling more at ease than earlier that morning, "They're lovely girls. Nancy made us lunch and we had a few beers. We're hoping to meet up during the week one night. Maybe Tuesday for a girlie night. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind!" Michael chuckled and smiled as she snuggled into his chest as they lay on his bed.

"So, what did you and Glenn get up to?"

"We just hung out at the Student Union, played a few games of pool. He's a cool guy!" he trailed his fingers over her hair lightly, "What time does your tutorial start tomorrow?"

"I start at 9.30am. It's just an introduction. I meet my tutor we discuss my assignments and sort out what studio rooms I'll be using to work on my projects. I should be finished by noon. What time do you finish at?"

"I'm in until 3pm" he rubbed his weary eyes, "We should head into town for dinner"

"Yeah" she smiled, "That sounds good"

He glanced at her as she yawned and then she asked, "Would it be okay if I stay with you tonight? I mean, I would feel safer sleeping beside you?"

"Yeah" he moved to the side as she sat up.

"I'll just go and get changed" she kissed his lips, "Back in a minute"

Fifteen minutes later Katherine nuzzle against his chest having changed into a white knee length nightdress. He tucked the covers around them and watched as she drifted off into slumber.

Minutes went back and the room grew darker. Her head rotated to the right as she came to, her hands grasping what she thought was Michael's body. But it appeared to be a toy, not just a toy. A doll. Her eyes fluttered opened and she gulped as she stared at her old Crissy Doll.

Jerking to a sitting position she found herself in her old bedroom in 1428 Elm Street. It was exactly as how she remembered it. Various dolls and teddy bears were stacked up against the wall to the right of her bed. The white dresser was next to her single bed. She rolled out of bed, leaving her doll on the mattress and walked prudently onto the landing. Across the way was her father's room.

From inside she could hear fain whispering. Two set of voices. Both she knew so well. Swallowing thickly, she approached the doorway an peered through the gap and shivered at the sight that was before her.

It appalled her.

But she knew it all too fucking well.

Her father was leaning over her small body as she lay just in her white cotton pants. He was only dressed in his navy boxer shorts and was gently caressing her right cheek with his hand, offering words of comfort to her and then he slyly brought his other hand down towards her chest. Dragging his fingers over her nipples and then lower until they slipped into her pants.

Katherine gritted her teeth and spun away from the door, wishing that she would wake up. The last fucking thing she wanted was to witness this vile act. It was the night that he forced her to touch him while he touched her at the same time. But it wasn't the last.

Her body shivered as she heard him moan from inside the bedroom followed by her cries of protest.

With a stifled sob she ran down the landing and descended the steps and flung herself at the front door, twisting and turning the doorknob. But it was locked. Snarling in irritation she sprinted into the kitchen and was annoyed to find that the kitchen door was also locked.

"Fuck!"

There was a chuckle from the hallway and she swirled around as her father appeared in the archway. His claw hanging limply at his side. Red and green sweater adorning his lean frame. Lustful eyes glowered at her beneath his fedora, his face smooth and untarnished. Not revealing his true appearance to her.

 _Yet._

He titled his head back and gave her a perturbed smile, "Hello, princess!"

She shivered and backed away, her eyes darting to the counter and she saw a small steak knife. Lunging for it she grabbed it in her right hand and held it aloft, poised to strike and snarled at him, "Keep the fuck away from me!"

He threw his head back and laughed madly. Well, he wasn't expecting this. His little girl was standing up for herself. There was a little valour in her. His tone went serious as he leered, "That's no way to talk to your father, baby girl I think you need a good _spanking_!"

Her eyes flashed in anger at this statement and she raised her knife a little higher and then swiped at him as he took a few steps forward. He gave another amused laugh.

"You may have one knife, sweetheart!" he raised his glove and wagged his finger knives. "But daddy has _four_!"

In a flash he was upon her, slapping her knife out of her hand and then pinned her wrists above her head as he rammed her body against the door. She screamed in pain and took several deep breaths and then began to writhe and struggle against him. She glanced at his face as he leaned forward with a perverse gleam in his eyes as he asked, "Where's daddy's kiss?"

Her lips curled into a sneer and then she kneed him hard in his crotch, then wrestled her hands out of his grasp and shoved him away. "There's your fucking kiss!"

He staggered back, groaning in pain and them smirked beneath his hat.

Oh, he was enjoying this. Her attitude has certainty changed. A little more fiery. His little girl was now a little fighter. It was going to be a challenge breaking down her mind again. And he would succeed. As he told her when he played with her when she was a little girl.

 _Daddy always wins!_

He lifted his gaze as he saw her scampered out of the kitchen through the living room to the front door.

She grabbed the door handle and to her surprise she was able to open it. With a quick glance over her shoulder she ran across the lawn. Then her feet staggered to a halt as she studied the lawn. It was thick with weeds, long and dead grassy patches. Her old bicycle she got for her 6th birthday was a mangled wreck in the middle of the lawn. The streamers were cut and strew across the grass.

Her ears then picked up a faint whipping sound from behind and she rotated her body around, mouth parting in astonishment at the spectacle of three young girls playing jump rope on the other side of the lawn. All of them were dress in pristine white dresses, their hairs tied back in various coloured ribbons. All in pigtails.

A tear trailed down her face as she recognised the girls.

 _Lucy Clarke._

 _Melanie Reid._

 _Emily Prescott._

Her brown eyes soon revolved around to see two small boys playing a few feet from them, throwing a large red ball to and fro. Again she recalled one of them from her childhood.

 _Billy Morgan._

She knew the other boy had to be one of her father's victims. She took a small step forward and then froze as the girls hauntingly began to an old jump rope song. The tune was to ' _One, two, buckle my shoe'_. But they weren't singing those lyrics, it was something far more sinister.

" _One, two Freddy's coming for you_

 _Three four better lock your door_

 _Five six grab your crucifix_

 _Seven eight gonna stay up late_

 _Nine ten never sleep again"_

Katherine trembled, why were they singing the song in that way? And why where they using her father's name to twist it like that? Her musings were pushed to the side as she finally lifted her gaze beyond them to her home.

It was in disarray.

Depilated.

The green tiles were grimy, thick with dirt, the paint faded, a few of the tiles were missing or hung loosely by their hinges. The windows of the house were boarded up, the white paint was grimy, glass was shattered on the steps that led to the door, the two large white pillars were also smeared with dirty and grim. The door was still a deep red colour, but again it was smeared with filth. It looked as though no one had lived in her home for years, since she last lived there eight years ago. It looked as tough it was haunted. She shook her head and then looked down as one the little girls broke away from the group trotting over to her.

It was Lucy.

Katherine licked her lips nervously as the girl smiled up at her, "You've come home, like _he_ said you would"

"He?" she swallowed profusely.

"Your daddy"

"W-what?" she stuttered.

Lucy looked past her and her lips curled downwards into a look of trepidation. She gave Katherine a fretful look before rushing off along with the other children into the street. Their little spirits vanishing into thin air..

Leaving Katherine alone and baffled as ever.

Then she heard deep raspy breathing from behind her, then a gravely pleased chuckle. A voice she knew, but it sounded different. Deeper in pitch, coarse and more malevolent. It stemmed form all around.

"One two _daddy's_ coming for you…"

She shivered and turned around fast, screaming as she saw him standing a few feet from her. Red and green striped jumper, brown fedora hat, black trousers, boots, his head was titled down. The brim of the fedora shielding his burnt visage. She gulped as he causally walked toward her and she found her legs had lost all movement. She then smelt the stench of his burnt skin, and her stomach churned. Her eyes blinked as she heard him growl gutturally, his voice was so rough and gritty and then she gasped as he titled his head back. Stopping a few feet from her.

He gave her wicked grin as he looked up at her, and that was when she saw his face. Rough red burned skin, rutted muscles, black and ghastly charred flesh. Bloodshot blue eyes. His charred lips pulled back into a grin, baring black rotten sharp teeth.

His left charred hand shot out and grabbed a fistful and jerked her towards him in one shift movement. A vile smirk grew across his lips, his ghastly burnt face inches from hers as she whimpered, confused and absolutely terrified. Her arms were lifeless at her sides.

He hissed gutturally and drew her closer, "Welcome home, Katherine!"

Her mouth opened as she screamed.

Her body thrashed on the bed.

Michael sprang awake and twisted around on the bed, grabbing her shoulders and shook her. "Katherine! Wake up!"

She screamed as her eyes snapped opened, a barrage of sobs coming from her as she scooted up the bed. All she could see was the image of his burnt face flashing before her eyes. Why was this happening to her and her dreams?

"Tell me what's wrong, what did you dream of?" Michael spoke from her side.

"Uh, just a nightmare" she whispered.

"What of? Please tell me! Was it your father again?"

She flinched and pushed herself of the bed, "I don't; know what's happening to me"

He hurried around to her side and took her in his arms, "Listen, I think you're probably stressed about being back here. It is probably playing on your mind and it may take you a few days more to get used to being back here. Then whatever you're dreaming of will stop"

Her head bobbed once. Though she didn't believe him at all. "Um, I'm going to back to my room"

"Okay" he kissed her head lightly, "You should try and get a few more hours sleep before your class. It's only 4.30am"

She smiled meekly and left the room. The last thing she wanted to do was to go to sleep.

 _ **Noon…**_

Katherine power walked across the campus towards Michael's car, with the spare set of keys clasped in her right hand. The morning had went in quicker than she had hoped and she was thankful. Her concentration this morning was poor, she just couldn't stop thinking about her nightmare.

She only had a few hours to spare before meeting Michael when his classes finished. There was a few things she wanted to go, a place she wanted to visit. Unlocking the car she climbed into the driver's seat, switched on the ignition and skidded away from the car park.

After ten minutes she turned into Elm Street and felt her body shiver and bile forming in her throat as she rode down the street. As her house came into view she slammed on the breaks, her knuckles turning white with dread as her grip tightened on the steering wheel.

Her mouth parted as she shoved the door opened, rising to her feet and with a sob she wobbled down the sidewalk a few feet until she stood right outside her home.

It was in the exact same condition as it was in her nightmare.

 **x x x**

 **Authors Note:**

So, Freddy is back and Katherine's world is slowly falling apart. I hope you like the way I am writing them both in this sequel than the previous one.

I got the idea about the mutilated pigs from the scene from NOES1 where you see the sheep/lamb in Tina's dream. I decided to twist it and used 'piglets' as what is what he called his victims.

Please review. Thanks!


	6. Signs

**Chapter 6** : Signs

Slowly, her hand fell from her face and she gripped her cream blouse with dread. Katherine's skin was now a deathly shade of pale. Her big brown eyes were still locked upon her old depilated home. How was this possible? How could her dream foresee this? Was it more than a coincidence? Gazing shockingly at the lawn she saw thick dead grass and long weeds, then she averted her eyes to the right half expecting to see her old bicycle. But it wasn't there. The path leading to the red door was cracked, broken and a few pieces of the concrete was missing revealing thick weeds from underneath. A light breeze fluttered down the sidewalk and she shakily walked up the path to the door. Her right hand lifted and she placed it again against the grimy white pillar, leaning against it for support. She felt as though her legs were going to buckle beneath her. There had to be _some_ reason why her home had fallen into such disrepair.

Her head lifted upwards as she saw a ' **For Sale'** sign broken in half against the wall of the house. So, it was up for sale. But how long for? And why was that sign not perched at the front of the lawn? Unless, because it had fallen into such a bad state it was no longer on the housing market?

Taking a deep breath she moved towards the door and grasped the handle, turning it a few times. But it was locked. Groaning in disgruntlement she cupped her hands around her face and peered through window of the red door into the darkened hallway. She could faintly see the stairs in front of her. The carpet was still the same colour that she remained from her childhood, but it was covered with a thin layer of dust. The wallpaper was now faded and filthy. Craning her face to the left she tried to make out the living room, but it was shrouded in darkness.

She took a few steps back and then leaned against the pillar, again consumed by her muddled thoughts. Was her dream a sign? But what about her father? He was horribly burnt. From what she could tell perhaps his whole body was burnt. Why would she be dreaming of him like that?

Perhaps coming back to Springwood was a bad idea, her mind was all over the place!

Twisting her head to the left her pensive gaze fell upon 1460 Elm Street, the Thompson residence. Sheriff Thompson's police car was parked in the driveway. Maybe he could shed some light on why her house was in this poor state and maybe tell her what jail her father was in. It wasn't as though she wanted to get in contact with him. That was the last thing she wanted to do. It would allay these troubled musings that were clouding her mind. To help her squash this growing fear that was gripping her soul.

With one last nervous glance at her home she briskly walked across the road to the house and rapidly rapped the door three times. Her fists began to clench at her sides in rage. But she mentally berated herself, she had to be calm. Nice and calm!

From the other side of the door she heard footsteps and soon the door was pulled open to reveal Donald Thompson in his police clothes. She noticed that he hadn't changed much, his hair had started to grey at little at the edges of his sideburns and there was a few wrinkles around this eyes. But that was about it.

He gave her a curious look, "Hello, may I help you?"

She forced a genial smile, "Hi Sheriff Thompson"

"Do I know you?" he studied her more closely.

"You don't remember me?" her eyebrows arched upwards in surprise, "It's me Mr Thompson. It's Katherine Krueger"

His jaw dropped in shock at her name and he felt a tingle go up his spine, his blue eyes scrutinizing her appearance once more. How could he not see it? Those brown eyes and them shapely cheeks bones, just like her mother's Loretta's. As for her jaw it was familiar to her father's, that fucker Freddy. And those eyes, though they were a different colour to her father's, it still held that same cold and steely look. She had grown up to be a beautiful woman. He knew that she was back in town, at the Community College. But why was she back here on Elm Street and at his front door?

There was another pair of footsteps from the hallway and soon his wife Marge came into view, nursing a mug of coffee. Katherine glanced over to her. Again she hadn't changed that much, just a few wrinkles on her face. Same dark auburn hair. She looked at her husband in bewilderment and then back to the young woman.

Katherine smiled over at her, "Hello, Mrs Thompson. Nice to see you again"

Donald turned to his wife and cleared his throat, getting over the shock of Katherine's announcement, "Marge, uh, this is Katherine Krueger"

The older woman's grip on her mug intensified as her eyes widened in panic. Noticing this Katherine narrowed her eyes slightly in bemusement, why was she frightened? As soon as she saw the fear in the woman's eyes, it vanished as she smiled sweetly, "Please come in"

She turned toward Donald who politely held the door opened for her and took a few tentative steps back allowing her into their home. As she entered she saw Marge gestured for her to follow into the large living room to their right, "Would you like something to drink? Some coffee?"

"Yes" the young woman replied, "That would be great thanks"

Marge nodded once and swiftly left the living room and through an archway pass the dining room into the kitchen, with her husband pursing her quickly. Once safely out of the way she spun around to her husband and seethed, "What is she doing here? Back in Springwood?"

He took a deep breath and rummaged through his front trousers pockets, then pulled out a packet of Marlborough cigarettes and lit one up. "She's enrolled at Springwood Community College. Sandra Turner phoned me at the start of the month to let me know she would be coming back here"

"What?" she hissed, "And you never told me?"

"I didn't now that she would in contact with us!" he shot back.

"Do you think she knows?" she began to make the coffee. Albeit a little shakily as her hands quivered violently. She poured some coffee granules into three mugs and poured hot water into them, "I mean, about her father?"

He took a long drag of his cigarette, "No, Sandra told me that she still thinks her father is alive and in jail"

His wife stared at him inquisitively, "So, how long have you been in contact with her exactly? With Dr Turner?"

"For the last two years" he sighed, "She contacted me in June 1978 when Katherine told her what her father did to her as a little girl. It's more than what we already knew. Sandra counselled her for a few months during the summer of 1978"

She took a long breath, knowing what he meant. But she had to hear him say it, "He molested her, didn't he?"

There was a solemn nod, "Yes, he molested her for nearly a year. He was grooming her from an early age. Perhaps about six or seven years of age. Then in May 1970 he began to sexually abuse her. He had twisted her mind so much that she believed what he wad doing to her was normal. So, she allowed him to do those vile acts on her"

"Did he rape her?" she prayed that the answer was no.

"No" he shook his head, "But from what Sandra told me, it appeared that he was waiting for the right time to do so. He was priming her for whenever she was a little older"

"Son of a bitch!" she sneered, keeping her voice low. "I'm glad we burnt that fucker. How could he do that to her? His own daughter?

"He was nothing but a vicious bastard!" he stubbed his cigarette in a nearby ashtray on the windowsill, "Listen, we can't tell her! We've kept it a secret for eight years. God only knows how she would react if she found out!"

She took two of the mugs and nodded at her husband to take the third one, "Why do you think she's here then?"

"We'll find out" he followed her back into the living room where Katherine was staring out into the street. Across to her house, oblivious to their conversation in the kitchen.

Turning around on the sofa she gave an appreciative smile as she took the coffee off of Donald, "Thanks"

This was what she needed. Especially after her nightmare from last night. Strong caffeine!

"So" Donald began as he sat beside his wife across from the girl, "How are you Katherine? I haven't seen you in years, since you left Springwood. When did you arrive back here?"

"I'm okay Mr Thompson" she gave a warm smile, "It's been a long time I know. I just arrived on Friday with Michael"

"Michael?" Marge grinned, "How is he?"

"He's good. We're now dating"

"Aw, that's lovely news!"

Growing tired of the small talk Katherine cut to the chase. "Tell me what happened Sheriff Thompson"

He took a deep breath, his body going taunt with alarm. Fuck, she knew. She must have found out from someone. Did she bump into one of the other parents? Were they so consumed with guilt that the told her the truth? Giving her a false confused look he asked, "What do you mean?"

She growled lowly and snapped, "You _know_ what I mean! My house!" her finger out their window across the street to 1428 Elm Street, "Look at it! Why is my house like that? It's a mess!"

Leaning back in his seat he slowly exhaled. Thank fuck for that! There was nothing to be worried about, she didn't know anything. He had to though explain the situation regarding her home, "After the court case your house was put up for sale. It was around April 1972. There was one or two couples who were interested, and there was a few families who came out to view the house, but that was about it"

Glancing back to her old home she scoffed, "Why would no-one buy it?"

"Well" he gulped, "When anyone found out who had lived there before they would change their minds"

"You mean, when they found out it was my father who lived there before?"

"Yes" he nodded once, "We cleared out the room in the basement and placed a concrete wall across the doorway. There was a few viewings in May and June of that year. But they would say that they heard movements from upstairs, like someone was walking in one of the bedrooms"

"They think my house haunted?" she gave a laugh of disbelief, "That's a load of shit! My father isn't even dead!"

He took a sip of his coffee, avoiding her gaze and then she asked, "So, is the house mine?"

"What do you mean?" he placed his mug on the coffee table.

"I own it, don't I?" she explicated, "I mean, my father is in jail so I'm sure there is a law to say that I own it. I'm his next of kin"

"There probably is" he mumbled.

She sat up a little, feeling a little energized by this. "Would you know how I would be ale to pursue this legally? Not now, but maybe in a year or two? I want to focus on my studies for now. But I want to try and restore to my house to the way it was, so when I graduate I can move back into it. It looks awful!"

He was about to reply, but was caught off guard by her next question.

"What jail is my father in?"

Marge shot her husband a horrified look and then swiftly lit up one of her own cigarettes, what possessed her to ask a question like that? Was she wanting to get in contact with him?

After a few moments he hesitantly replied, "Why would you want to know that?"

"I just want to know, I have a right to know where he is" she affirmed. "He still is my father"

"You don't have to have to get in contact with him!" Marge declared, "Not after what he did to you"

She shook her head in disgust, "You really think I want to get in contact with him? I don't! I just want to know what jail he is in, for my peace of mind! Are you able to give me any information on the court case? After you re-arrested him? How long was he sentenced for?"

"He's in jail for a long time" he lied, "Listen, forget about him! You shouldn't be worrying about him? Okay?"

Staring at him sternly she saw how edgy he was, he could barely look at her in the eye. And as for Marge, she looked like a fucking wreck. Her right leg was shaking up and down, why were they acting so shifty towards her? "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"What? Of course not!" he rebuked and gave her a reassuring smile.

She gave a small nod, though she didn't believe him for one minute. There was this nagging voice in the back of her mind screaming at her, bellowing at her that they were liars. There was no way she was staying here for any longer and so she drunk the rest of her coffee, then rose to her feet. "Thank you for the coffee. I'll be on my way"

The couple lead her to the front door and watched as she stepped out onto the step, then she twisted back to them. Eyes pleading with them once more, she was being persistent. "Please, can you not tell the name of the jail he's in? Even what county? Do you even know the name of his lawyer, I could contact him and ask him?"

"Katherine" he gently clutched her shoulders and squeezed them lightly, "Forget about him. Move on with your life"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, not particularly liking how dismissive he was for her questions. Why the fuck was he be so jittery? It was her right to ask and to know where her father was being kept imprisoned. She was his only living relative! After muttering a quick goodbye she crossed the road to her car.

The door of the Thompson house was shut and Donald made his way to a small telephone in the living room at the window and dialled a number. After the three ring it was picked up as he heard a familiar voice. "Garcia, it's Don" he glanced behind him as Marge began to pour herself a vodka from the drinks cabinet. This was all he needed, his wife hitting the drink again. He then began again, "I got a visitor a few minutes ago"

There was a muffled reply.

"It was Katherine Krueger"

Again a muted response.

"I know. She's at the Community College, just arrived at the weekend there. Look, she was asking about her fucking father. If she goes to the police station, make sure that no one tells her what has happened. It's important that she doesn't find out!"

Driving away from Elm Street Katherine gripped the steering wheel tightly. What a fucking day this was turning out to be. She fucking knew that Donald was being too nervous, he was usually a straight forward and honest man, from what she could remember. But this was all too fucking bizarre, she didn't like this one bit! There was no use in going to the police station straight away, as he would have phoned them after she had left. To warn them if she ventured over there. The only place she could think of was the Public Library, there was bound to be news paper articles on the court case and the outcome, how long her father was sentenced and where he was being incarcerated.

Her eyes glimpsed quickly at her watch, the time was just past 1.30pm. Michael's classes didn't finish until 3pm. A frown pulled on her lips, she would have to make it up to Michael. She felt so guilty not talking to him that much this morning and being so distant. Hopefully, by this evening she would be in better form.

It didn't take her long to arrive at the Springwood Public Library, which was situated a few miles from the Springwood High School. The large stone building was in a need of a new lick of paint. A few cars were parked nearby. She climbed out of the car and hurried inside to the main lobby, seeing a large reception area to her right and with a pleasant smile she walked over to the woman behind the desk, "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Yes" the dark haired woman returned her smile, "Of course"

"Where would you keep any newspaper articles from the early 70s? Say from 1972 onwards?"

She leaned forward and pointed down to her right at a nearby corridor, "If you go down towards the second last door way on the left, that is where the newspaper publications are kept for the last three decades. Though, you can only read them we do not allow any photocopies"

"No problem, thanks" she went on her way and quickly entered the room. There were numerous tall steel shelves that greeted her, about five shelves in total with large black boxes upon each shelf. Each black box had white labels that noted each month and year.

She slowly walked down the aisles of the shelves reading each box as the years went from 1950 and upwards. It took her about five minutes to find the box she wanted. March 1972. It was on the third shelf and she had to stand on her tip-toes to bring it down. Sitting down in front of the shelf she popped open the lid and pulled out five large grey folders, laying them out in front of her. Lifting the first one opened she saw that each newspaper was neatly tucked inside plastic sheets, keeping them clean and in pristine condition. Flicking each newspaper over she came to the date **11** **th** **March** and the headline that glared up at her made her stomach flip.

 _ **Springwood Slasher Caught!**_

Her eyes examined the article that noted how her father was finally revealed as the monster who had been terrorizing the town over the last eight nearly nine years. The house was search thoroughly and his secret room was discovered, along with evidence of his odious crimes. She let out a deep breath and turned over to the next few newspaper articles until she came to **Wednesday 15** **th** **March** \- the evening addition of the paper. Thick black letters glared up at her.

 _ **KRUEGER SET FREE!**_

For the first time she was ascertaining why he was released. Some Judge had erroneously failed to sign the warrants in the correct place. Therefore, his arrest and the search on the house was illegal.

She turned the plastic cover over and peered down at the next newspaper - **Thursday 16** **th** **March**. Carefully she inspected the front page for any news of her father's re-arrest, but there was nothing. Just basically a full length article of his release from the previous day. Her finger curled into the plastic cover and she slowly pulled the paper out, flattening it out on the floor before her and leisurely began to turn the pages over. Again her eyes scanned the pages for anything about her father. But there was nothing.

Cursing softly she slid the paper back into the plastic over and then turned to the next day's newspaper. Doing likewise. Taking the paper out and looking through each page. She did the same for the following dates - **18** **th** **, 19** **th** **, 20** **th** **March**. There wasn't a single word about her father's re-arrest, about a new court case. Absolutely nothing and even more strange there was nothing about her being transferred to Central City. The only rational explanation she could think of was that the town was keeping it low key. But then again the press, newspapers, News Channels and other parts of the media would always find out something about a court case or anything that happened in this town. They were so exhaustive in snooping for a story. Why were they not reporting about her father being re-arrested? It didn't make any sense at all!

She went back over the news paper of the date 16th March the evening addition, and leaned down as an article flashed up at her. She may have skipped this. It was about the murders of the two police officers at the Orphanage and the Orphanage Manager. But that was all it mentioned.

Slumping back against the shelf she mumbled softly to herself, "What the hell is going on?"

 **x x x**

 _ **3.15PM**_

Katherine bent forward as she dried her damp hair with a silver hairdryer. She had felt a little more refreshed and alert after a quick shower. She was hoping that this evening would make her forget the uneasiness she was feeling over the last day or so and especially her dream from last night. It was another date night for her and Michael, a nice trip to an Italian restaurant that they had seen near the Mall. She was putting some effort into her attire, a knee length black skirt and red blouse.

There was a small knock at her dormitory door and she switched off her hairdryer, "Come in"

The door opened and she hopped over to Michael as he entered and he laughed as she embraced him in a tight hug and kissed his lips, "I'm sorry if I was a little odd this morning"

He chuckled, "You don't have to apologise"

"I do" another kiss on his cheek, "I was just a little freaked out about my dream"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No" she shook her head swiftly. The last thing she wanted to do was to reminisce about bad dreams, especially when it came to her father. It was nothing but a one off nightmare. She had to keep thinking this rational thought. Then maybe she wouldn't have another nightmare. "It's nothing, honesty. I've forgotten all about it!"

"Okay" he drew her close and smiled, "Give me twenty minutes, I need to get a quick shower. What time are you starting your classes tomorrow at?"

"I start at 11am, I'm in until 3pm" her hands lightly trailed over the small of his back, "You do remember I'm heading around to Nancy and Tina's house tomorrow night? We're having dinner and a few drinks"

"Yeah, I remember" he grinned, "I'm hoping to go to a poker game tomorrow night. A guy in my lecture invited me to his house"

"Mmm, make sure you win some money!" she smirked.

 **x x x**

Nancy sighed jadedly as she flicked through a fashion magazine. It was nearing 4.30pm and she was absolutely worn out. Yet again the previous night her sleep had been plagued by a nightmare. When she awoke Glenn had honestly thought she was going to have a seizure she was shivering that much. The morning had been gruelling, trying her best to stay awake and keep focused on her lectures. Thank god for coffee. Although, she couldn't stop seeing that madman's vile burnt face. Whenever her mind would wander she would think of him or her nightmares. Why would they not stop? If they were going to continue haunting her, then maybe she should consider talking to someone? Maybe a doctor or a therapist? Maybe even confide in her mother?

She was hoping that tomorrow night would help her forget the last few nights of sleepless nights. It was also a good chance for her and Tina to get to know Katherine better. So far she seemed like a nice, friendly girl.

Yawning loudly she threw her magazine onto the dresser to her right, then sat up a little on the double bed. She tried to kick off the blankets from her feet, but they seemed to be entangled. Reaching down she grasped them and tried to pull them off of her ankles, but a frown grew across her tired face. They seemed to be moving, stretching and growing in length. Her hands grasped tightly at them and tried to tug them off of her, but they were extending upwards around her knees.

"What?!"

A sudden force propelled her back onto her back and she screamed as more bedclothes began to come to life, wrapping around her arms. Pinning her to the bed, enfolding around her waist and chest. She shrieked again as the bedclothes tightened around her body, then her eyes widened in trepidation as a sheet swathed over her face and began to smother her.

With all her might she thrashed against the bedding and she managed to fling herself to the right. Her body landed with a thud on the carpet and she rolled as the bed clothes unravelled quickly. Her alert gaze lifted to her new surroundings. She now lay on an old faded carpet. Thin beams of light shone through the boarded window to her left.

She staggered to her feet and saw an array of old dolls and teddy bears at the far back of the room. Next to them tucked in the corner was a large pink toy chest, a Barbie House and a small pink drawing desk. Each item was covered in a thin layer of dust and grime.

As she was about to turn out of the bedroom a few items pinned to the wall above the bed caught her eye. There were two paintings drawn by a child. The minute she laid her eyes on the first picture her heart skipped a beat. It was that guy from her nightmares.

Red and green sweater. Blue eyes. Sandy hair was painted beneath is brown hat. Black trousers and boots. But the only thing that was different on the painting was that his bladed claw wasn't affixed to his right hand.

Underneath his figure was the word.

' **Daddy'**

The painting next to it was of the same man, in the exact same attire. But next to him was a figure of a little girl, in a yellow dress, brown hair tied in pigtails with two red ribbons. Under them both was the words.

 **Daddy and Me.**

Was this real? Was this maniac who was chasing her a father? Did he really have a little girl? She scoffed in disbelief, what the hell was she thinking of? This wasn't real, that man WASN'T real!

Backing her way out of the room she prudently made her way down towards the top of the stairs. To her surprise she saw that the red door was opened, and without a second's thought she ran down towards it. But at the last second the door slammed shut, sealing her inside as she screamed in rage. "Fuck!"

She slowly entered the living room and shivered as sensed that someone was watching her and soon shook it off. As she approached the fireplace she saw a few faded photographs on the ground and bent to pick one up. It looked like half the picture was burnt away, she could only see the photo of a small girl. She looked adorable, with dark brown eyes, brown hair tied back from her cheery smiling face.

"Tut-tut!" came a growl from behind her, "Don't be so nosy, little Nancy!"

Nancy shrieked and spun around to face the burnt monster from her nightmares. Freddy. The picture fluttered from her hands as she wobbled backwards from him. He sneered at her and stooped to pick up the photo and with a sick twisted grin his black blistered tongue slithered out to lick at the picture of the smiling girl.

She cringed in disgust and heard him snigger, then placed the photo in his front trouser pocket. He then unrepentantly lunged towards her and she tried to twist away. His burnt hand curled into her wavy hair and then shoved her face first into the boarded up window, causing her to scream and fall to the floor in agony.

Cackling madly he tried to climb upon her, however she swung around and aimed a punch at his face which he dodged and then backhanded her with the back of his claw. Her body stumbled face forward onto the frayed carpet. She tried to use her arms to push herself to her knees, but he was having none of it as his right kneed smashed into her lower back and he soon had her pinned to the floor. Both his legs straddling her waist.

He grinned maliciously as his bladed glove pressed against the back of her head, pushing her into the carpet and muffling her groans of pain. A stifled scream came from her as his left hand gripped her right arm and twisted it backwards, bringing her trembling hand to his vile lips as he leered gruffly. "The little piggy needs to be taught _lesson_ " he bared his jagged teeth, "Don't touch what isn't hers!"

She squealed in anguish as he bit down hard on her first two fingers and she felt blood oozing from her skin…

Nancy jerked up straight in her bed, snapping out of her short nap. Her eyes broadened in horror as she felt something sticky and wet on her fingers. Raising her right hand to her face, she whimpered as she saw the vicious bite marks on her skin, just below her knuckles and trickles of blood dribbling down her skin.

 **x x x**

 **9pm…**

"You have a nice evening?"

Katherine looked up at Michael as they snuggled on his bed, "Yeah, I really enjoyed myself. That restaurant was lovely!"

"We should go there again sometime!" he suggested.

She sat up a little, "Yeah, maybe this Friday? We could go to the cinema afterwards?"

He grinned naughtily at this, "That sounds good, we can get the back row. And you know fool around a bit"

"Mmm" she murmured and leaned up to kiss him, "That sounds like a plan!"

Drawing her closer he kissed her deeply and after a minute she broke the kiss, looking at her watch "I'm going to head to bed here"

"No problem" he gently helped her off of the bed, "I've an early start myself, I'm in at 9am. We're getting a tour of the medical lab for an hour, then I've lectures all morning"

As he escorted her to her bedroom she turned to face him and asked, "I know this may seem strange, but have you had any trouble sleeping?"

"Trouble?" he mused, "You mean like bad dreams?"

"Yeah, have you been having any?" she prayed he wasn't.

"No, I've been sleeping like a baby!" fingers brushed over her face tenderly, "Are you sure you're okay, Kathy? Do you not want to talk about your nightmare last night?"

"No, I'm fine, honest!" she forced a smile, "I'll see you in the morning. Night"

He kissed her cheek, "Night"

Katherine sat on her bed having changed into her nightdress, her stomach began to churn in knots and after a minute her breathing began to come out in short pants. Why was she having a panic attack? Was she actually afraid of falling asleep? There was nothing to worry about. "Come on girl" she whispered to herself, "Nothing is going to happen!"

Raising her right hand up to her hair she loosened the hair band holding her hair in a loose bun and then threw it onto her desk to her left. She managed to regulate her breathing and with a long deep exhale she laid flat on her back and within minutes she had drifted off to sleep.

A strong gale rattled against the window as the time approached mid-night, Grumbling softly Katherine came to and sluggishly sat up, rubbing her weary eyes and lethargically left the room down towards the bathroom area. Making her way over to one of the sinks and turned on the cold water, then cupped her hands together splash some cool water on her hot flushed face. It was roasting.

After a few minutes she ventured back down towards her dormitory and pushed opened. As she took two steps into the room her mouth went agape in dread, she was now standing in the hallway of her old house on Elm Street. She spun back to the red door of her home and yelped as it slammed shut. Taking a step forward she gripped the dirty handle and tugged at it roughly, "Damn it! Open!"

With a small curse she twisted back to the hallway and began to study her home more circumspectly. The carpet was frayed and smeared with dirt, the sofa in the living room was filthy with dust and torn in several places. The mirror above the fireplace was cracked in several places, the corners were dotted with cobwebs. In front of the sofa were a few of her dolls and her old plastic tea set. On the mantelpiece were three photos still in their wooden frames, while two more were smashed on the floor with shards of glass scattered here and there.

The air smelt stale and then she smelt the stench of burnt flesh and smoke. Then footsteps from above, walking along the landing. Biting her lip she slowly turned her face to the top of the steps and whimpered as a figure began to stalk towards her. It was her father, just like she saw him the night before. Skin marred in horrid third degree burns. He flashed her a satisfied smile and leisurely brought the tips of the bladed glove to the wooden railing and scraped the metal talons along the wood, chipping and grazing it.

His voice was deep, gravely as he cooed, "Hello, baby girl"

Her legs kicked into gear and she immediately backed away into the living room, not believing what she was seeing. This wasn't her father! It was impossible!

He continued to approach her into the living room, his finger blades and burnt hand flexing eagerly at his side. The look on her face was invigorating, she was terrified and so confused. He was going to enjoy this!

Katherine panted heavily as her body bumped into the wall beside the fireplace. Her hands apprehensively grabbed the sides of her nightdress and she took up her old habit of scrunching her clothes as her nerves got the better of her. Her eyes continued to stare in dread at him as he stood two feet from her and her bottom lip popped opened as she whispered, "D-daddy?"

He titled his head back an inch or two, exposing more of his burnt countenance to her and then slowly lifted his claw to trail the tips of his blades along the side of her face. Not speaking to her yet, just wanting to relish her little facial expression on her sweet angelic face.

Uncertainty.

Panic.

He then used his thumb to brush away a few teas that trailed down her cheeks and hushed her, "Ssh"

She took a shuddering breath and muttered, "I'm imagining this! It's just a dream! You're NOT my father!"

The bladed claw left her face and soon he began to caress her other cheek with his scarred, rough fingers. His index finger running along the ridge of her jaw lightly. "I am your father. I'm dead Katherine"

"No…" she hissed in disagreement, "I don't believe you! You're not dead! My daddy isn't dead!"

He leaned in closer and corrected, "They've burned me alive, sweetheart. I've been dead for more than eight years"

Her head shook in defiance and she pushed her hands against his chest, trying to shove him away, "This isn't real! It's a fucking dream! You're NOT dead!"

A sneer curled on his lips as he grabbed her hands with his bladed claw and burnt hand, jerking her towards him. "How about I show you what those fuckers did to me?"

Without waiting for an answer he spun her around and they were no longer in their abandoned home, but in the boiler room of the Power Plant. Her eyes darted about as she saw the crowd of parents to her left about fifteen feet away. There was a low groan of pain from her right and she saw her father writhing in pain as he lay in front of one of the furnaces. His knee was bleeding profusely from the gunshot and his right arm lay limply on the ground as blood oozed from his wounded elbow.

She saw herself as a child of ten years old being carried out of the boiler room by Mrs Lane and Mrs Parker, her squeals of protest echoed in the room. Then she saw Michael being escorted away too. She never knew what happened after that, she always assumed that her father was arrested again. But now she was going to find out and she wasn't going to like it.

Her nose scrunched in revulsion as a the disgusting odour of gasoline filled the air. There were three men with large grey canisters and they began to approached her father, pouring the liquid over his body and the area surrounding him. She whimpered and shook her head vigorously as Sheriff Thompson advanced towards him with is gun aimed at her father's head. Her father spluttered and coughed up the gasoline, "You'll pay for this you fucker. You will ALL pay for taking Katherine away from ME!"

Donald ignored his remarks and pried his glove from Freddy's hand.

Katherine gritted her teeth and took a few steps back, her body colliding into a body and soon a burnt hand grasped the side of her face and directed it back towards the scene before them. Hot breath fluttered over her right ear as he growled, "Watch what they did to me!"

She tried to resist and turn her head to the right, but he snarled and brought his gloved hand towards the other side of her face to hold her gaze straight ahead. To her consternation she was unable to close her eyes as though a force was prying them open to the petrifying scene before her. A startled snivel came from her as she saw Donald calmly lit a match and threw it onto the gasoline smeared ground and spat venomously, "Burn in hell you fucking bastard!"

Katherine screamed as the flames erupted and then struggled against the hands holding her face, "No!"

"Keep watching!" a sneer growled in her ear again, "You NEED to see everything! What those cunts did your daddy!"

Sobs wrecked her body as the scalding hot yellow and orange flames devoured her father's body and his torturous screams filled the power plant. The parents began to cheer, cursing and mocking him as the blaze engulfed him, sizzling and bubbling his skin.

Her eyes darted towards the crowd as they continued to cheer and shout profanities at her father's burning body. She wasn't sure who most of them were, she saw Marge Thompson and Lucy's parents amongst them. There was at least thirty to forty people there. She yelped as she was flung to the floor and her knees caped along the metal grating. Her right hand trembled as she lifted it to muffle her sobs as she glowered at the smouldering corpse of her father. How could they do this to her father? Why in god's name could they not arrest him again? No wonder Sheriff Thompson was so tense around her this afternoon!

Wiping away at her tears she saw the apparitions of the parents fade away and then the burning carcass of her father began to twitch, coming to life and it lifted its head to stare at her. Flames covered every inch of his body as he hissed, "Katherine…"

She gulped and glanced around her, it was only her and the blazing figure of her father. Stumbling to her feet she backed away as the corpse rose to his feet and marched towards her as she pressed herself against the metal wall. The flames that consumed his body began to slowly dissipate and he came to a stop before her, then brought his left hand up to stroke her quivering face. She wept in fear as she felt the searing heat from the flames and at the very second his burning fingers were about to touch her skin the flames disappeared. Leaving his body in the ghastly burnt state with his fedora hat upon his scarred head and his monstrous bladed claw on his right hand.

He clicked his index blade and she felt her hair being pulled back into pigtails, tied by red ribbons. Just like the way he would have put her hair as a child. Chortling softly he moved his charred fingers to her right pigtail and took a few tresses of her hair between his fingers and brought them to his scorched nostrils and inhaled her scent. A deep groan resonated from his throat and he cocked his head forward slightly to sniff her scent again. Her body stood rigid before him and she shivered as his rough lips brushed against the soft skin on her right cheek as he moaned lustfully, "I've _missed_ you so much baby"

"You _can't_ be dead!" she whispered, still not believing what she witnessed "You can't be!"

He leaned his head back to study her, "I am dead. It's true"

Her head shook in defiance and sobbed, "You're not dead daddy!"

Again he lifted his scarred fingers to her sobbing face and stroke her cheek once more, "I am! You saw it there with your own eyes! They burned me and then threw my remains in the furnace. Then the fuckers sent you to Central City, didn't they?"

She gawked at him in bewilderment, "How do you know that?"

"I just do" he smiled cunningly.

"I don't get this! If you're dead then why the hell am I dreaming of you?"

"I crossed over, honey" he took a few steps back from her and waved his bladed glove around the boiler room, "This is my new playground"

She looked around wildly as the room distorted back into their old living room, then to her bedroom, then her father's bedroom and then back to the boiler room. Her eyes scurried down to her attire that had changed from her nightdress to one of her pink dresses from her childhood and now adoring her feet was a pair of black painted shoes and white ankle socks. He smiled madly, "I live here. In the dream world. I can enter anyone's dreams that I chose to. I can make dreams real"

"This is crazy!" she gave an slightly deranged laugh, "I'm going nuts! I'm probably drinking too much!"

He snarled, "You still don't believe me?"

She lifted her head and shot back, "It doesn't make any sense! How the fuck can dreams be real?"

In a flash he crossed the room and his left hand wrapped around her throat and she was thrust against the wall. A shriek tore from her throat as she grasped at his arm. He squeezed tightly and then his grip slackened, making her cough wildly. She took a deep breath and then yelped as he used a single blade to slash at her left arm, creating a small two inch cut below her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed in confusion at the thin trail of blood dribbling down her flesh.

"What the hell?"

He cackled, "Stings! Doesn't it sweetheart?"

Her right hand rose to touch her wound and she winced at the pain. But there was still uncertainty on her face and he saw it.

"What about today? Your little talk with that bastard Don?"

She stared at him in confusion

"I can read your" he pointed a blade at her forehead, "mind! I saw your memory of this morning. You spoke to that fucker and his slut of a wife! And what about our house? It was more than a coincidence?"

"He said that some people thinks our house is haunted!"

"Maybe it is" he smiled darkly, "It is OUR home. Me and yours. No one else's!"

She gave a curt nod, then mumbled, "Donald wouldn't tell me anything about you!"

"Of course he wouldn't!" he hissed and stepped closer to her, making her feel rather uncomfortable at how close he was to her. "He doesn't want you to know that he killed your daddy. And what about your trip to the library, you never found anything out. Did ya?"

"There was nothing about you being arrested again. But there was nothing about your death!" she replied.

"Check again, baby girl"

Her body tensed as he trailed a blade along her wound, but she tried to twist out of his grasp. He snarled and grabbed her neck and held her at peace, then scraped the rim of the blade over the skin. "Seeing as you don't think I'm real. Well, how about I show you!"

"Show me?" she swallowed thickly.

"Uh-huh, I'll show you, princess!" he gave a treacherous laugh, "I'll leave a little _sign_ for you, okay _Kat_?"

"What do you mean by that? A sign?" she grew nervous.

He smirked mischievously at her and leaned forward even closer, then placed the tip of his index blade into her top of her wound, "You'll find out soon. Now, I think I _owe_ you a long over due kiss, don't you think?"

"No" she shook her head in alarm and began to struggle against him. His hand left her neck and gripped her face, tilting it to the right before inclining his head forward towards her face. His blistered lips parted as his vile scalded tongue snaked out to clamp along the ridge of her cheek and upwards towards her earlobe.

She squealed in disgust as his slimy tongue slithered over her ear and then she heard him groan against her hair. Then he jabbed his blade into her wound and yanked it down half an inch.

In a flash she vanished from the dream.

Grinning broadly he lifted his blades to his lips and licked away her blood from the steel. Soon, the real fun would start. Blood would soon stain his blades and he would claim first one of his _new_ children's souls.

 **x x x**

Katherine rushed down the darkened corridor of the college dormitories to the bathroom. Her teary eyes glanced at her wound on her left arm. Once inside the bathroom she grabbed several pieces of blue drying tissue paper and pressed them to her bleeding cut. She felt a beginning of a pounding headache as she tried to gather her thoughts.

Why would Sheriff Thompson lie to her? She knew deep down that her dream was somehow true. Her cut was evidence of it. But she wanted some concrete proof that the fire actually happened. The public library would be opened at 8am, so she would have amble time to go there and look through those news papers again.

She groaned and withdrew the tissues from her wound seeing it was stained red and she grabbed a few more tissue and continued to press them against her wound. After leaving the bathroom she hurried down towards Michael's bedroom, she wasn't going to wake him up. But she did need a lend of his first aid kit he had brought with him, and after that she was getting herself some much needed coffee.

 **8.15am…**

Katherine sat once more in the same room she was the day before, an array of news papers in front of her. Her contemplative gaze read each page from the newspaper dated the 17th March 1972. It was on page three that she saw it. How did she miss it yesterday?

The headline was small in small bold letters.

 **Fire at Power Plant.**

The information was sketchy at best. It occurred during the night of the 15th of March. A fire had supposedly started at the Power Plant in one of the old abandoned boiler rooms. It didn't explain who reported this to the newspaper, it was an anonymous source. The police had failed to give any detailed comments on how it started, only that it may have been arson. But it was widely known this was where the Springwood Slasher had brought his victims to.

She sniffled and leaned back against the shelf, "It's true"

Leaning forward she carefully began to tear the article out of the paper. At this present time she couldn't give a fuck what the receptionist said yesterday about not taking any copies. This was to do with her father. She was being lied to. And she wanted to hear the truth from Sheriff Thompson.

It didn't take her long to arrive at Springwood Police Department and she felt a pang of anxiety tug at her mind as she entered the reception area. One of the men behind the desk looked up from a file and smiled at her.

"How may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Katherine Krueger. Is Sheriff Thompson about?" she looked at the name tag on his tan shirt that read - Lt Garcia. He was just as she remembered him, dark tanned skin and black hair. He was there that night too, wasn't he? He brought Michael out of the boiler room. Did he return to help Sheriff Thompson? Was he in on it?

He gulped hard and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid Sheriff Thompson isn't available"

"Oh" she whispered, "Well, would you tell him that I'm looking to speak to him? Please?"

"Yes, I'll let him know" he replied.

She was about to turn away, but then asked. "I was wondering, do you by any chance know what jail my father is in?"

"I can't tell you that" he seemed nervous.

"Can't tell me?" she rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not allowed to give that information out" he lied.

"Mmm. Okay" spinning on her heel, she snarled silently and strode out of the building. It was nothing but bullshit and she knew it! They couldn't tell her because he wasn't in jail, he was never arrested again! They were all lying to her!

Her nostrils flared in anger as she climbed into the car and flung the door shut. After a few seconds she leaned her head and allowed her eyes to closed, breathing deeply until she heard a small clicking to her right.

Her eye snapped opened and she swung her head to the right and shrieked as her father sat in the passenger seat. His claw was placed lazily on his leg and his left arm was draped across the back of her seat. He gave her wicked grin, "I told you sweetheart, they're lying to you!"

She jerked forward in her seat as she was jolted out of her little nap. The words of her father echoed in her ears as she drove away.

 **12 Lewis Road**

 **6pm…**

The sweet aroma of spaghetti filled the kitchen as Nancy stood over the cooker. It had been a long few hours for her as she prepared the meal for her, Tina and their guest Katherine. It was something that she was looking forward to, a nice girly night. Anything to keep her mind off her nightmare from yesterday. To her surprise she had a dreamless sleep last night. And she was glad of it. Though the odd time her mind would drift to how that fucker had bit down on her fingers and the feeling of that vile tongue lapping at her blood. It had even made her vomit earlier that morning when she thought about it.

Thankfully she managed to evade any questions from Glenn and Tina about her bruised fingers. But how long would she able to keep her injured hand from her friends?

From behind she heard a set of footsteps approach and turned round to see Tina enter carrying a small box of beer, "I'm going to put some of these in the fridge. You want one now?"

"No, I'm taking it easy on the drink tonight" she shook her head, then glanced at Tina's burnt hand, "How is your burn? Any better?"

"Yeah, a little" she smiled weakly.

"So" Nancy rose an eyebrow, "Any word from Rod?"

"No" she shook her head, albeit a little sadly. "I haven't heard from him from Saturday at the party"

"Does he want to get back with you? I know that you've been arguing a little lately"

"Yeah, I think he wants me back. But it's hard you know?" she began, "I mean for weeks everything would be great, and then he'll start to act like a dick"

"You want me to be honest Tina?"

Her friend nodded.

"I think you deserve better" she turned off the cooker, "I know that I can't tell you what to do with your life, but I just want you to be happy. And I'll always be here for you"

Tina smiled and hugged her tightly, "Thanks, I really appreciate it Nancy"

 _ **Two hours later…**_

Laughter and animated chatter filled the kitchen as Nancy, Tina and Katherine congregated at the small dining table. Katherine was feeling a little more at ease than earlier that day, but again she couldn't help but think of her nightmare the previous night. But were dreams real? It sounded crazy, but then she did have that cut. It was proof. She gripped her bottle of beer and sipped at it as Nancy finished telling a tale from her High School Prom.

"So" Nancy took a swig of her beer, "When did you and Michael meet in Central City?"

She broke out into a small smile, "Well, we met before I started Sophomore Year. We recognised each other from when we were little. After discovering we were going to the same High School, he invited me to sit with him and his friends at lunch time. It was nice you know getting reacquainted with him. It was only the last few months, since Senior Prom that we found out that we were in love with each other. I'm glad we told each other" leaning back in her seat she asked, "Where are the rest of your house mates?"

"Everyone is out for the night, a few of them have went to a party. Glenn is upstairs watching TV. He's happy to give me some space" Nancy raised her beer to her lips once more.

Tina frowned as she saw two small bruises and cuts on her fingers, "Ouch! Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" she then looked at fingers and shrugged, "It's nothing"

"It looks like someone has bitten you!" Katherine commented.

"I caught them in the doorway yesterday" she lied.

She nodded, "Okay. I'm just going to use your toilet"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll start on the dishes. Then we can watch a movie"

As Katherine left the kitchen, Nancy gathered the empty plates and placed them in the sink. Tina followed her and began to help when her friend mentioned something that made her blood run cold.

"Have you been having any bad dreams lately?"

"Dreams?" she gulped.

"Yeah, I've been plagued by them for the last few weeks, perhaps longer" her hands twisted off the hot and cold water taps.

"What are they about?"

"There's this guy and he stalking me. Chasing me" her face shivered at the memories, "I'm in this factory, its like a boiler room"

"My god!" Tina whispered, "Does he have a hat? A dirty brown hat? Is he burnt?"

Nancy spun around to her and her face went a deathly shade of white, "How did you know?"

Tina took a deep breath, ready to explain her own terrifying nightmares.

But before she could utter a word Katherine strolled back in, offering her assistance. "Do you need any help?"

"No, we're fine" Nancy gave a warm grin.

The three girls suddenly yelped as a sharp knock came from the front door, startling them. Tina sighed and marched out of the kitchen. After a minute she returned with her boyfriend in tow, Rod Lane.

"What do you want Rod?" she snapped.

He gently clutched her arm and pulled her way from the other two girls, "Please Tina, I want to talk to you. In private"

She lowered her voice, "We're meant to be having a girls night in!"

He glanced over at Nancy who glowered at him angrily, not amused that he hade turned up to ruin their night in. Smiling at her he called over, "Hey Nancy"

She crossed her arms, "Hello, Rod"

He turned back to Tina, "Please Tina! Just ten minutes?"

The young woman ushered him into the living room and for a few minutes their quiet hushed voices were heard, then the sound of feet as Tina ran back towards the two girls. "Nancy. I'm really sorry, but Rod wants to talk to me upstairs. He wants to try again. I don't want to lose him, you know how much he means to me

"I can't believe this!" Nancy hissed, "This is meant to be our night!"

"I know!" she glanced apologetically at Katherine, "I'm sorry Katherine, I'll make it up to you both! Honestly!"

Nancy scoffed, "You better Tina!""

"I will" she nodded eagerly, "And I'll tell you all about what happens. And you know what they say, make up sex is the _best_ sex!"

Laughing in disbelief Nancy playfully shoved her out of the kitchen, "Please no more details!"

With a spring in her step Tina ran into the living room and soon her and Rod disappeared up the stairs to her room. Nancy sighed and turned to Katherine, "I'm sorry about that! Look, if you want to head on home then just say"

"No!" Katherine smiled, "I'll stay for another while. Michael won't be finished his poker game until 11pm. What movies do you have?"

"C'mon and I'll show you"

Tina giggled as Rod teasingly tickled her as they entered her room. She grabbed his hands and gave him a stern glare, "Listen, I want us to have a serious conversation Rod! I want us to have a future together, but we can't if you keep trying to make me jealous! Flirting with girls! It's not fair on me!"

He drew her close and nodded, "I know, I guess that's just my personality. I enjoy chatting to other girls. But I promise to you I will change"

She cocked her head to the side, throwing him a sceptical look.

"I mean it Tina. I'm going to change. I love you so much, you know that!" he took a step back and began to discard his leather jacket. Something feel out of his pocket and she looked down to see a red Stanley blade. He bent down to pick it up and shoved it back into the pocket, then hung his jacket over a small chair.

She was about to speak when he turned back to her and gently began to kiss her, tugging off her blouse and pushed her onto the large double bed…

Tina stared dreamily at the ceiling, a smile gracing her face and she took a fleeting glance at Rod has he stored softly beside her. Just as she rightly said to Nancy, the sex was great. A light-hearted giggle came from her as she threw her bedclothes from her body and pulled on her blouse buttoning it up. She was going to wait until the morning to tell Nancy that they were back together, but now was a good time as ever!

No matter what Nancy said and she knew that her friend was only looking after her and had her best interests at heart. She knew that Rod did love her, he just wasn't good at showing his emotions. Probably like most guys.

Wandering over to the door she opened the door and soon her smile faded, being replaced by a look of abject horror at where she now was. In the dilapidated hallway of the Elm Street house. Her body went taunt with dread as she heard a childish giggle coming from the living room.

Turning towards the room she saw a little girl sitting Indian style in front of the a small raging fire in the hearth. It was the same girl from her nightmare the other day, hair tied back in two pigtails, a pink dress adorning her little frame. Several dolls were scattered around her as she chatted to herself, lost in her own little world.

As Tina approached the girl swiftly looked up, frowning in slight fear.

"Who are you?" Tina demanded, "Why do I keep seeing you in my dreams?"

The little girl grasped her doll close to her chest and whispered hauntingly, "You're going to be the first"

"The first?"

"Yes" the girl nodded vigorously, "You've been naughty. He says that naughty girls need to take their medicine"

"What do you mean?" Tina felt her stomach tighten in uneasiness. Her eyes followed the girl as she jolted to her feet and ran towards the window, peering through the gaps in the planks of wood.

An eerie smile grew across her little face as she twisted back to Tina and sung, "Daddy's home!"

The door to the Elm Street house creaked opened and low deep raspy breathing was heard, "Tina…"

Tina turned and ran, heading toward the basement door and as she stepped through she found herself in the power plant. Deep rumblings echoed around her, steam billowed from the pipes. Fires raged in the various furnaces. Her bare feet slapped on the damp concrete floor as she ran with all her might. From behind she could hear that man chasing her, gaining speed. It seemed that he wasn't going to be taking his time tonight. He was eager to get to her tonight.

She felt her chest tighten as she tried to breath in air, it was too hot. Taking a quick glance over her shoulder she saw him literally feet from her and she darted into the main boiler room. A scream tore from her as he pounced upon her and she tumbled to the ground. He flipped her over onto her back and tried to slash as her arm, but she twisted out of his grasp scampered forward. The tips of his bladed claw came down into the metal grating. Inches from her legs. He snarled and yanked them out and tried to grasp at her legs with his burnt hand, but she kneed him in his face. Making him fall backwards with a curse, "Fucking bitch!"

Tina staggered to her feet, in convulsions as she glimpsed over her shoulder at him. He deftly licked his bloodied lips and rose to his feet as she dashed out of view. Her legs grew heavy as she slowed to a trot and she wearily looked around as she now stood on a catwalk. Stopping suddenly she grabbed the railing to her right and took a few long deep breaths.

 _Screech…_

Screaming she swirled around as Freddy stood before her with a vicious grin on his face, bladed glove raised high. She jerked backwards and lost her footing, her body slamming against the grating that came lose, giving way. Her shrieks reverberated in the power plant as her body fell into the darkness below. But it wasn't dark for long as vibrant, scalding flames burst into life. The searing heat broke her skin into a sweat as her body fell into the fiery pit.

Her eyes jolted opened as she woke in her bed, and she blinked slowly. An anxious laugh fluttered from her as he leaned back on her pillow and lifted her shaking hands over her face, "It's okay. I'm awake!"

There was a nefarious giggle from above and she pulled her hands away from her face and stared with horror at the ceiling. Freddy tilted his head to the side, his lips arched upwards into a vindictive grin. "You're still asleep, little piggy!"

He brandished his claw and lunged towards her and she screamed, jostling with him and struggling against him as he tried to pin her against the bed. Cackling like the madman he was he grabbed a fistful of her blouse and tore it in two, throwing it on the floor behind them. Exposing her bare flesh to him.

Her fists tried unsuccessfully to connect with his fist, but he ducked and flicked his blades. Poised to strike and savoured her beautiful screams as he brought his steel talons down towards her skin.

Rod jerked awake as Tina's body thrashed and convulsed at his side. Stumbling out of bed he reached over to shake her, "Tina, wake up!"

He screamed as the bedclothes were ripped from the bed and he saw two long lacerations appearing on her body, from her collarbone down towards her right breast. Blood gushed from the wound as she shrieked in pain.

"TINA!"

Another slash appeared on her stomach..

Another laceration emerged on her chest.

Then another..

It was never ending.

Nancy and Katherine dashed into the hallway and looked up the stairs as screams resonated from above. They were confused and filled with panic, what the fuck was going on?

Katherine remained rooted to the spot as Nancy ran up the steps and she heard her talking to Glenn as he emerged from their bedroom, "Something's wrong with Tina! She's with Rod!"

Tina's body was thrown across the room, her bloodied body smashed into a tall standalone mirror. Long shards of glass shattered onto the floor, and she screamed as a few pieces pierced into her back as she landed onto the floor with a thud. In the dream world, Krueger laughed ferociously as he stalked towards her. Each of his blades were stained red. He took a moment to admire Tina's decimated body, her chest and stomach was now marred by slashes, cuts and deep lacerations.

But she was still alive.

Barely.

However, he wasn't finished with her yet.

She let out another thunderous scream and her arms reached out, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Her boyfriend sat huddled beside the chest of drawers, whispering over and over to himself. "It' s just a nightmare, this isn't real!"

He watched as her body was mysteriously dragged backwards on her stomach, along the cream carpet that was soon smeared in her blood from her chest. Her fingers grasped at the carpet and she cried out as her body was flipped upwards and onto the bed, being held aloft by an invisible force. His eyes widened as four deep stab wounds were pierced into her skin, just at the bottom of her back. Subsequently, more slash and deep slices were carved into her chest, breasts and stomach.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, a thick laceration was etched across her neck and she gurgled, and her body them slumped back onto it's back as her life slipped away.

It was at that very moment, that Rod knew it wasn't a dream. This was happening for fucking real! Tina was dead. "Tina! NO!"

There was a hard thud against the door and he snapped out of his thoughts as a voice called out from the other side.

"Open up Rod!"

The terrified young man gulped and grabbed his leather jacket and pulled on his trousers and staggered to the window. He had to get out of here. Now! They were going to think it was him that did this to Tina, how could he explain to them that it wasn't? That some invisible entity had killed her, slashed her stomach and chest. That whatever it was had slit her throat. They were going to put him in Westin Hills!

Glenn used his shoulder to barge the door opened and he slumped against the nearest wall in revulsion at the scene before him. Tina's lifeless body lay strewn on the double bed, the skin around her collarbone, chest, breast and stomach were littered and marred with lacerations and deep cuts. Crossing over each other, some a few inches long, while others stretched across her body. Diagonally and from left to right. A rivulet of blood dribbled from her slit throat as her arms lay limply at her side. A trickle of blood seeped from the bedclothes onto the carpet.

He looked up as he saw Rod disappeared from view down the drainpipe, "ROD!"

A startled high-pitched scream came from the doorway as Nancy came into view, "Oh, my god! Tina!"

He went to her side and pulled her back out of the room, then saw Katherine step closer to the room and went inside.

She clamped her hands over her mouth, muffling her scream and as she was about to spin around. A voice egged her onwards, wanting her to see something. Sobbing silently she inched towards the corpse of Tina and side stepped the remains of mirror.

Her legs froze a few feet form the bed and she titled her head to the left as she studied the cuts and lacerations. They were crisscrossed in a way that she could faintly make out a number. Not a number. A letter. Three letters. But they weren't in any order or next to each other. She shook her head in consternation. The letters were a sign. Meant for her. Each letter was.

K

A

T

 **Author's Note: **

So, the killing had begun. Apologies if the kill is familiar to the original kill from NOES1 - I tried to add my twist to it though. I was going to add more gore, but will leave it to another kill! Please review!

Also, I have a new poll on my profile page - it is about what you would like Katherine's personality will be like at the end of this story. It will help me know what direction to write the story! As I'm torn as to what way I want to write her!

Thank you for the reviews so far!


	7. Understanding

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to Wes Craven. Thank you for creating Nightmare on Elm Street and my favourite horror icon! - May he rest in peace. Xx

 **Rating M** \- For some sexual content/suggestions.

 **Chapter 7:** Understanding

Bright blue and red lights from police cars flickered on and off in the darkened street outside 12 Lewis Road. There were four police cars parked along the side of the road outside the house, and an ambulance was also situated nearby. Crowds of students living in nearby houses had gathered about twenty yards down the street. Their vigilant eyes scouring the crime scene for anything that would perk their interest. A thick yellow crime scene tape was draped across from one of the police cars to a tall lamp-post at the far end of the lawn.

It had been nearly half an hour since Glenn had phoned the police to report Tina's murder. The supposed culprit, Rod Lane, had disappeared into the night. A man hunt was now underway for the young man.

The three young adults that had witnessed the horrific scene in Tina's bedroom were now waiting grimly at two police cars. With Katherine standing on her own near the ambulance, her arms wrapped around her shaking frame. Nancy and Glenn lingered down the sidewalk at her father's police car.

Katherine stared numbly at the pavement as she tapped her white trainers nervously. Those bloodied lacerations and carvings had definitely created those letters. Her eyes were not deceiving her. It was her nickname he would call her as a child!

 **K A T**

Her body trembled violently and she sniffled back a sob. He had clearly stated to her last night his intentions of leaving a sign for her. How fucking cruel and vindictive was he to do that? To use and kill that girl Tina to get his message across to her? Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was that girl having nightmares of her father? If so, then why?

Now, she was starting to understand what he was saying. That he was still alive and in her dreams. But not just hers, anyone and everyone's! But how? How the hell did that happen? Would he actually tell her? Fuck, all she wanted was to head back to her dormitory and think things through more. All these blue and red flashing lights were giving her a pounding headache.

"Katherine!"

She twisted around at the sound of her name being called and saw Michael pushing his way through a cluster of people behind the police tape. He stood at the tape and conversed with the officer standing guard. It was Lt Garcia. "Please, let me through. That's my girlfriend there!"

Lt Garcia looked behind him and sighed, "Okay, you can go through"

He lifted up the tape a few inches and Michael ducked underneath, sprinting over to Katherine who began to break down into a barrage of tears. "Oh, Michael, I'm so glad you're here" she hugged him tightly, "It was awful"

"Are you okay?" he heard her sob against his chest again, then titled her face up to meet his, "I heard the news that someone was attacked!"

She gulped and tightened her grip around his waist, her voice quavering slightly, "It was Tina. She's dead"

"Dead?" he gasped, "What the hell happened?"

Her mouth parted, but before she could muster a word a figure approached them from the house. It was Sheriff Thompson, his face grim and stern. The young couple turned to face him and Michael nodded once, "Hello, sir"

"Hello, Michael" he looked at Katherine, "Katherine, I would need you to come down to the Police Station"

"What?" she began to panic, "Why? I haven't done anything!"

He sighed and reassured, "I know, but I would still need to take a statement from you. It's police procedure. I won't keep you long. I promise"

Nodding once she took a grip of Michael's hand and asked, "Would it be okay if Michael can come with me? Please?"

"Yes" he offered a smile, "Of course. I'll get Officer Samuels to bring you down to the station"

She looked over to Nancy as she waited with Glenn, "How is Nancy? I knew that she was Tina's best friend"

"She'll be okay" he dejectedly looked over to his daughter, "She's just in shock"

"May I go over to her? Before I go to the station? I want to see her before I go"

Sheriff Thompson nodded and gestured for them both to follow him as they crossed the neatly cut lawn to where Nancy and Glenn stood. Once at their side, Katherine gave a small smile as she whispered. "I'm so sorry Nancy"

Nancy wiped at a few tears from her face and took a step closer to the girl and was caught off guard as Katherine embraced her in a hug. Katherine felt so angry at what her father did, for murdering that girl in such a twisted way. It pained her to see Nancy like this, how could she explain this to her? Then it was a though a switch had been flicked on in her mind. Her father and mother were there at the fire. Could Nancy start have to have dreams? Unless she already was having them? Now wasn't the time to ask these questions.

"Thanks" Nancy whispered softly, "I mean it"

"Listen, I'll contact you tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded and broke the hug, before walking with Michael over to the parked police car that was waiting for them. Once out of sight Donald stared sternly at his daughter, "What was she doing at your house?"

"Who?" she glared at him, "You mean Katherine?"

There was a curt nod.

"Me and Tina invited her over for dinner and some drinks. We wanted to get to know her better!" she rebuked.

"How do you know her?" he demanded.

Nancy was becoming bewildered by her father's strange behaviour. Perhaps Tina's murder was making him on edge, acting weirdly. "I met her on Friday when she arrived here from Central City. I helped her bring some boxes to her dormitory room. I invited her and her boyfriend Michael to our party on Saturday night" she paused, taking a deep breath, "I introduced her to Tina and we decided to arrange a girl's night in. Some dinner and drinks!"

"What do you know about her?"

"Dad, why are you acting so nervous?" she pleaded.

He sighed, "Just answer the question, Nancy. What do you know about Katherine?"

"Just that she used to live in Springwood, she used to live on our street. But she never told me her address" she studied his face carefully, he looked really on edge. "She said that she moved to Central City when she was ten years old, she never said why. I never asked. Then she came back hereto the Community College as she's doing an art degree"

He gave a slow nod, relieved that she didn't know about Katherine's past. Who her father was, he didn't want her to know. He glanced wearily around the street. Flashing red and blue lights. Ambulances. Police cars. Looks of fear and anxiety on his police officers faces. It sparked memories of the late 1960s when the children would go missing, when their bodies were found mutilated and gutted. "What happened tonight Nancy?"

"It was Rod sir" Glenn intervened.

"Rod Lane?" he knew him. He was his best friend's son. He knew that Rod was a troublemaker in school. Getting into scuffles. Being suspended from school the odd time. He even spent the night in a holding cell last year for disturbing the peace. He liked to drink a little too much. "He's Tina's boyfriend, right?"

"Yes" Nancy nodded. She glimpsed nervously at Glenn who nudged her side, egging her to tell him the truth behind Tina and Rod's rocky relationship.

Her father noticed this and turned to face him. "What is it Glenn?"

"Nancy" he implored, "We have to tell him everything!"

She nodded, "Tina and Rod had been having a few arguments over the last few months"

"Arguments?" her father grew curious, "Were they serious?"

"Not really" she shrugged her shoulders, "They were just silly arguments!"

"Silly arguments? Nancy, we're talking about _murder_ here!" her father's voice was astute, "You saw that bedroom, the state that fucker left it in! This is serious!"

"And you don't think I know that dad?!" she snapped back, "I know! Tina was my best friend!"

He took a step closer to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "Listen, I'm sorry. I'll bring you both down to the station, you can make your statements. I'll leave you back at your parents house Glenn, then I'll bring you home to your mother Nancy. I'll be needed back at the station"

They nodded and followed him as they ventured towards parked car. As they were about to climb in a bombardment of bright white flashes illuminated the lawn as the photographers from the press tried to get pictures of the gurney that wheeled out Tina's corpse, that was bound in a black body bag.

Nancy sobbed and she sagged against Glenn, her legs nearly buckling beneath her. She swirled away and buried her head into Glenn's sweater as he led her into the back of the police car. How could Rod do that to her? Why would Rod kill Tina?

 _ **Springwood Police Station…**_

 _ **12.25am**_

Katherine sat torpidly in interview room B of the police station. She had requested for Michael to accompany her but the police officer had disagreed saying that the Sheriff needed to speak to her on her own. Her right hand was curled around a white plastic cup that only a few minutes ago was half filled with coffee. Now there was only a dribble of the caffeinated liquid left. Her eyelids felt heavy as lead, as though they were going to snap shut any second. But she couldn't fall to sleep, not yet.

She had to get her head around what was had happened over the last night or two. What would she say to him? How was she going to react to her now that she knew he was real? Would he try to hurt her again? Her eyes roamed down to her left shoulder and she vacantly ran her right hand over the sleeve of her navy jacket where her scar was. Her cut had been bandaged, but she could clearly remember how effortlessly the tip of his blade sliced through her skin. The feel of her blood running down her arm. Just how the hell could he make dreams real? There had to be an explanation!

The door to the room was flung opened and she pulled her head towards Sheriff Thompson and Lt Garcia as they entered the room. A small brown file was tucked underneath Thompson's arm as he sat before her with Garcia to his right. An image from her nightmare the previous night flashed before her. How Thompson had calmly lit the match that sealed her father's fate, his death. Then how he coolly threw the lit match onto the gasoline smeared ground, watching with a triumphant smirk as the flames engulfed her father. A small sneer grew across her face, but it soon vanished as both men looked up to her. Now wasn't the time to question them about her father. She would discuss how he murdered her father another time, hopefully tomorrow.

Thompson placed his file on the table and flipped it open to a plain white sheet and readied his pen, "I won't keep you long Katherine. It is just a few routine questions about what happened tonight. I had a talk with Nancy and Glenn earlier"

"Then why do you need to talk to me?" she mumbled wearily, "If they told you want happened, then I can go home. Can't I?"

"I'm sorry, but we need to take statements from everyone who was there. I know it's been a long night for you after what you witnessed" he remarked, "Please just tell me what happened. Take it from the start. Take your time"

"I was invited over by Nancy and Tina for dinner and a few drinks. It was a girlie night in" her hands fell on her lap, "I arrived at about 6.30pm, we had dinner. A few bottle of beers. Just generally chatted and had a laugh"

"What did you talk about?"

She threw him a confused look and then continued, "About high school, our school proms. About our boyfriends"

"Did Tina say much about Rod?"

"No, not really" she shook her head, "They were interested in me and Michael, how we got together. It was about 8pm or just after when there was a knock at the front door. Tina went to answer it and it was Rod"

Thompson noted this down, "Have you ever met him before?"

"No. Well, on Saturday night me and Michael went to a party at their house. Rod was there, but we never really got talking to him. Nancy mentioned to us both that Rod and Tina would have fights. I'm not sure what about though. She said that they would break up for a few weeks then get back together"

His pen scribbled down a few more notes, "So, what happened after Rod arrived?"

"Tina went into the living room with Rod for a few minutes. They were talking to each other and then she came back into the kitchen. She said to Nancy that she wanted to give it another go with Rod" there was a momentary pause. "Then she went upstairs with Rod. Nancy asked if I wanted to go home, but I stayed. I wanted to keep Nancy company"

"How did Rod seem?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Was he angry? Did he seem moody?" he poised his pen on the paper.

"No, from what I could tell he seemed in a good mood" she stated.

"Okay" he leaned looked at her seriously, getting down to the main crucial side of the questioning. "Did you hear any commotion for upstairs? Did you hear them fighting?"

"No, everything was fine" she rubbed her chin slowly, "It was about after 10pm when we heard the screaming"

"What did you do?"

"We just ran into the hallway" she let out a deep breath as she remiseced, "We heard more screaming, something smashing. I saw Nancy running up the stairs and she was talking to Glenn as he came out of their bedroom. I then saw them disappear down the landing towards Tina's bedroom"

Thompson again documented this on the page and gave her a grim, yet reassuring smile. "Do you want something to drink? Some water?"

Her head bobbed curtly in response.

Lt Garcia rose from his seat and scurried to the water dispenser in the corner of the room and after filling up a white plastic cup he approached the table and handed it to her. She forced a smile and took a long gulp. "After a minute I hurried up the stairs and went down to where Tina's bedroom was. Glenn was trying to barge the door down. We could hear Rod shouting Tina's name. God, she was screaming for help! For someone to help her!"

Her eyes flickered down to the page as he continued to jot down a few more sentences. She took another sip of her water and carried on. "After the third attempt, Glenn managed to force the door opened. I stayed back, I was too terrified to go any further. I heard Nancy scream as she entered the bedroom!"

"Glenn said that you went inside the room too? Is that right?"

"Y-yes, I don't know why. I just had to see it with my own eyes. I thought that maybe it was a dream, a bad dream" she whimpered, "I walked into the room and my god, there was blood everywhere! Tina was l-lying on the bed!"

"It's okay" his right hand reached over to clamp over hers, "That's all I need. Your story collaborates with Nancy's and Glenn. It is clear that Rod murdered Tina"

Her eyes darted up to meet his. He was wrong. Oh, how she wanted to tell him the truth. That it wasn't Rod Lane who murdered Tina. It was her father. That his plan of burning her father to death had backfired. But how could she? He would lock her up and throw away the key! "What are you going to do now?"

"Well, we have to find Rod. He's very dangerous man" his chair scraped along the ground as he rose to his feet. "I'm going to tell you what I said to Nancy and Glenn. If you see Rod or know of anyone who might know where he could be, then phone the station immediately"

"Yes" she sluggishly nodded.

He noticed the look of fatigue on her face, "Listen, I'll let you go. It's been a rough night for you. If you remember anything else, just let me know" he offered her a smile.

But she was too tired to return it, she was too tired to do anything. Her legs lethargically moved as she followed them both of the interview room and down a narrow corridor to a flight of steps that lead to the receiption area above. The moment she stepped through the doors of the room Michael jumped to his feet from his seat and rushed towards her.

"Are you okay?" he grasped her hand lightly, then looked over to Thompson, "Are we allowed to go now?"

"Yes, I'll have Officer Hills leave you back to Campus" he gestured towards the desk and soon a tall blond hair officer approached them. "Make sure that she gets some sleep, she looks exhausted"

"I will" Michael nodded, "Good luck with finding Rod"

"Don't worry, we'll find the fucker"

Katherine gave a fleeting glance at Thompson as she left, knowing too well that the were going after the wrong guy. That the real fiend behind Tina's murder was dead. Dead and in their dreams.

It was near 1pm when they had arrived back to their dormitory rooms. They had barely said a word to each other on the car ride home. It was clear that news of Tina's death would spread around the campus fast. Would the college decide to cancel the classes and lectures tomorrow as a mark of respect to Tina's memory? Katherine was sincerely hoping that they would be cancelled as she wanted some time to think and process her musings.

It had crossed her mind not to go to sleep tonight, but she wanted some answers. She had to confront her father and find out some hard truths, why did he kill Tina?

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Michael suggested as they came to her room.

"No" she smiled weakly, "I'll be okay. I need some sleep"

He leaned down to kiss her warmly on her forehead, "Okay.. Listen, if the classes are on tomorrow you don't have to go. I'll stay with you. Make sure you're okay"

"Thanks. Good night" she turned away and entered her room. And as she closed the door behind her, her brown eyes fell upon her bed and her stomach began to churn in uncertainty. Could she really go through with this tonight? Especially after what happened to Tina?

Fuck it she had to do this. The longer she left it then the more nervous she was going to be. Within minutes she had changed into a pair of grey jogging bottoms, white scrunched socks and her Glendale High baseball t-shirt. She wanted to be in something comfortable, but without any access to her body. The last thing she wanted was for him to try anything on her.

Taking a deep breath she pulled down her bed sheets and climbed in, pulling them over her quaking frame and laid flat on the mattress. Her head sagged resignedly against her soft pillow and soon her eyelids felt heavy, a force pulling them close and within minutes she was in a deep sleep.

Her mouth twitched as she mumbled, the room growing darker until she was submerged in darkness. Soon, street lights began to flicker on and her body was laying sprawled on the long thick weeded lawn of her home on Elm Street. A light wind fluttered through the weeds and she moaned as she came to, and groggily sat up. Her hands rubbed at her bleary eyes and she gulped as she saw her shabby home looming above her.

To her left she saw apparitions of her father's victim. They were the same as the other night, Emily, Lucy, Melanie, Billy and another boy she didn't' recognise. One of the girls broke away from the group and ran towards her, this time it was Emily.

She gave an eerie grin and bent down to grab Katherine's left hand, puling her to her feet. "He's waiting for you!"

Katherine stared despondently at her home and nodded, "I know"

"Come on!" Emily persisted and tugged her forward, "You don't want to keep him waiting!"

Katherine licked her parched lips and slowly marched towards the red door that squeaked opened, revealing nothing but darkness. Her legs went heavy like lead and she ceased her movements. Fear began to consume her. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea.

She swirled around to face the children and let out a scream at the condition of their bodies. They stood in a semi-circle and enclosed in around her. The fabric on Emily's dress across her stomach was ripped apart, along with her skin. Her skin was shredded apart from the side of her stomach upwards to below her ribcage. Rivulets of blood trickled from the decimated flesh, soaking into the remaining textile of her dress. Mangled pieces of muscle hung loosely over the rim of her gutted stomach.

Next to her was Lucy, her face was disfigured. A deep laceration was carved across her face, from her left cheek tot her right. Right across her lips that were cleaved wide opened. A few of her teeth were smashed in. Blood gushed from what was lef of her mouth and Katherine knew that Lucy's tongue was missing. The image of that thick pink tongue in that jar from her father's room flashed before her eyes.

She sobbed and turned her petrified gaze to Melanie. Two thick red trickles of blood seeped down from her black gaping eye sockets. And marred on her stomach was four vicious deep stab wounds.

Katherine took a small step back as she turned her gaze towards Billy as he was slumped on the cracked path that led to the door. Ghastly stab and slash wounds spoiled his ribcage and chest. His right knee was severed and gooey muscled tissue and long tendons trailed behind his detached limb as he dragged himself towards her. Both his hands were also dismembered and thick white bone was barely visible beneath thick gobs of blood. A boy stood next to him with half his face burnt away and his throat was slit from ear to ear. Blood still gushed from the torn flesh.

Each mangled child stared coldly at her and lifted their hands/limbs towards the house behind her and spoke in unison, "He's waiting for you!"

Katherine teetered backwards into the house and yelped as the door slammed shut. Her eyes clamped shut as she tried desperately to regulate her breathing, she didn't want to have a panic attack. Not now of all times! She stood still and then slowly turned towards the living room and saw that a small fire was burning in hearth. Inching into the room her eyes fell upon a few old photographs on the mantelpiece and she studied each of them in turn. A poignant smile grew across her face as she saw they were mainly pictures of herself as a nine year old. One of her posing in her red bikini in the back garden, one of her sitting at the back of the garden in one of her summer dresses. The last one was of her and her father, as she sat happily on his lap. It was probably taken at the mall. If only she could see him like that one last time, his skin smooth and unblemished. That was the father that she remembered and missed. The father who was at times was good to her, kind and sweet. Not the warped and cruel man who had abused her, the monster who was waiting for her in this fucked up dream.

The door to the basement creaked opened and she spun around, half expecting to see him in the doorway. But she was still alone. Why was he not showing himself to her?

"Where are you?" she called out.

Silence was the only response and she snarled softly, then shouted out a little louder, "Where are you daddy?"

A deep heavy breathing echoed from all around and then there was a gruff reply, "You know where, Katherine"

She moved towards the basement door and soon was descending down the wooden steps to the bottom. After stepping off the last step she turned towards the secret room, expecting it to be opened. But the thick metal lock was still in place. He wasn't there. What the hell was he doing? Playing a game of hide and seek? She wasn't a nine year old girl anymore.

As she was about to call out to him again she heard a soft hiss from behind and spun around to face a large thick heavy metal doorway at the end of the basement. From the edges thick steam billowed out. She jumped slightly as the door screeched opened to expose a dark corridor. A small red light bulb flickered on and off. Cautiously she approached the door and entered the corridor, knowing that she in the entrance of the power plant. It brought back memories of the times he would bring her here when he was alive, showing her every corridor and all the catwalks. Explaining how each boiler and furnace worked, how the power plant was used to help create electricity for the town.

After what seemed like forever she came to the spiralling staircase that lead down to the depths of the boiler room. As she made her way down the steep steps she heard a faint screeching sound in the distance. She knew that he was watching her and it made her shiver with discomfort.

She pressed onwards and entered the main boiler room, the place were her father had perished. Where he was burnt to death, the place where he was murdered. Looking around leisurely she saw that one of the furnaces were lit, but still there was no sign of him.

In the side room there was the sound of footsteps and soon a figure entered the doorway. Her body went taut with dread as her father flashed a rotten jagged toothed smile at her. He brought his bloodied bladed glove up and showed off Tina's blood as he waved and wagged the blades at her, "Hello, sweetheart"

Standing her ground she titled her head back and glared at him as he stalked over to her. Each long blade flicked outwards and a speckle of blood flew from them teal onto the ground. She watched this and gulped. Then with a deep breath she stared at him dead in the eye. "It was you, wasn't it? You killed Tina!"

He stooped two feet from her and grinned malevolently. "Of course I killed the little slut! Carved her up real good! You heard her screams, beautiful weren't they? And you saw my little sign. My little message for you. Didn't you…" he leaned forward and cackled sinisterly, " _Kat_?"

She jolted backwards as he began to laugh madly at the look of abject horror on her face. Her mouth frowned downwards as she demanded, "Why did you leave that sign for me?"

Taking a step towards her he smiled darkly, "It was the only way I could get you to believe me" the tips of his claw reached out to flick a few strands of her hair away from her face delicately, "You believe me now, don't you?"

"Yes" she nodded and was relieved as he withdrew his blades from her face. Her eyes flickered to her wound on her arm and then she questioned. "But why Tina? Why did you kill her?"

He growled in rage, "Did you forget what I showed you last night? What her fucking parents did to _me?"_

"Her parents where there at the fire?" she gasped and then she thought back to his memory. There were more parents there, dozens of them. How many more of their children was he going to go after? How many more lives were going to be taken away?

"Yes! Them fuckers Frank and Caroline Gray where there!" his eyes flashed a deep shade of red in fury, "Little Tina was just the first little piggy to die. There will be more!"

"Who else? Tell me!" she cried. She knew that Nancy was more than likely was one of them. But she wasn't sure who else. The ladies who carried her out of the boiler room she didn't know their names, "Who else are you going after?"

"Oh" he rasped and wagged a blade in front of her face in discord, "I ain't telling you sweetheart. All you need to know is that _all_ the little brats are going to die, one by one. I'm going to turn their dreams into their darkest and most twisted nightmares. They will pay for their parents sins, for what their parents did to me! For taking you away from me and from Springwood!"

Her mouth trembled as she stared into his heartless bloodshot blue eyes. He meant every fucking word.

"You were my world" he bridged the gap between them and lifted his scarred hand to stroke her flushed right cheek, "You were and you still are my everything. My little piglet, my little angel. You remember me telling you that, don't you honey? That night in my secret room, when I showed you my special work?"

"I remember daddy" she nodded.

"Well, I have new special work to do now" he grinned maliciously, "I have new bad little boys and girls to punish"

She reached up to entangle her hand with his and tried to reason with him, "But you don't have to go after anyone. I'm back now daddy! You have me back, you don't need to kill anyone else! I won't leave Springwood!"

A vicious snarl crept over his charred visage and he gripped her hand tightly and squeezed hard in fury, then swiftly grasped her chin and then retorted, "No! They're going to pay! _No one_ fucks with your daddy and gets _away_ with it! You should know that Katherine!"

She wrestled his hand from her face and stumbled backwards. Her body grew tense as she saw him flex his blades as though he was ready to strike out at her in anger. But he spun around towards the furnace, his chest heaving up and down rapidly as he tried to pacify his animosity.

He sneered silently. How could she not understand? Those fuckers had changed her demeanour. Warped her mind to believe them over him. And she allowed them to do this? Now, he had to start it all over again, the manipulation. The control. However, this time he had a major advantage this time. Control over her dreams. So, the process this time should be quicker and more damaging to her psyche this time around.

A light cruel snigger came from him and he half twisted around to her and eyed her beneath the rim of his fedora. Oh, he couldn't wait to fuck with her mind all over again.

Katherine stared at him bemusedly, wondering what he was thinking. What plan was he starting to formulate in that dark cruel mind of his? Tentatively she walked towards him. She wasn't sure what she was hoping to achieve, but for some reason she wanted to touch his face. Hopefully he would change his skin back to when he was alive, from her childhood. Smooth and unblemished. Not this revolting image that stood before her.

"I want to touch your face" she stood in front of him and slowly lifted her right hand toward his face. Then froze barely inches from his charred skin, "But I want you to change back to when you were alive. Please daddy!"

He gave a depraved grin and shook his head quickly, "No. if you want to touch my face. Then you'll have to do it the way I am now, princess"

She swallowed profusely and nodded.

A naughty chuckle reverberated from his chest and he saw her took a deep breath before her fingers gently touched the side of his face. Her bottom lip quivered as she cringed at how rough and rutted his red and black charred muscles were. It was horrid to touch. So uneven and hard. His skin still felt hot, as though he was only burned alive minutes before.

As she trailed her palm down the side of his cheek to the rim of his chin, he gave a cunning grin. In a flash his face turned to the left and his black blistered tongue quickly lapped out at her skin, sliding fluently over her fingers and he groaned out loud. Leaving a trail of saliva on her finger tips.

She shrieked and tugged her hand away from him, reeling away from him. Her right hand wiped against her jogging bottoms in disgust and she whimpered as she lifted her face towards his.

He sniggered at her and mocked. "Aw, what's wrong baby girl? I was only having a little _taste_ of you"

Her eyes widened in disconcertment at the nasty look in his eyes. This wasn't the father from her childhood. Oh, yes her father was corrupt and cruel when he was alive. But this man before her was completely different. The way he was acting now was more menacing and heartless. He was more depraved than she had ever known him to be. She stared at him straight in the eye and boldly declared, "You've changed daddy"

Freddy's lips pulled back into a wicked grin, "Oh, what is it? Mmm? Is it my…." he cocked his head back to show off more of his charred skin, " _burns_?"

"No!" she disagreed. "It's not just that. It's the way you _act_. You're more nasty, more evil. More twisted in your behaviour. You were never like this when you were alive daddy"

He turned around to face her in full and laughed treacherously, "Oh, I've _always_ been this way baby. I showed this side of myself to the little boys and girls. I never showed it to you. But now…" he gave a lecherous grin. "you will. Every time you fall asleep I'll be _waiting_ for you"

She took a deep breath as he began to stalk towards her and pointed a blade at her, remarking. "As for you, my little piglet…"

He eyed her closely and smiled perversely at her, and continued.

"You've really changed. I always knew that you would grow up to be a _beauty_. And fucking hell sweetheart, you are absolutely gorgeous! Them beautiful brown eyes, your long dark brown hair. Those sweet lips" he began to circle her, trying to stare at her backside. But she twisted away to stand in front of him.

He cackled maliciously and then crudely stated. "I must say, you have a great _ass_ on you _,_ baby girl!"

Defensively she took a step back and noticed the hungry look in his eyes. "What?"

Licking his lips fervently he pointed a blade at her baseball t-shirt and commented, "The other night when you were wearing just that. When you bent over…"

She thought back to the night she had worn this garment and then it dawned on her. Her mouth went agape in horror and she heard him cackle softly and looked up to him, seeing the crazed carnal smirk on his face. Gritting her teeth she hissed, "I knew it! I knew that someone was watching me! I was dreaming, wasn't it?"

His smirk grew wider.

"You had me pinned down to the bed, you were invisible!" her voice began to rise in rage, "That's why I couldn't see you. But I could _hear_ you!"

There was a dark naughty chuckle from him.

"You made that noise. That moan…" she whispered nervously, "What were you doing?"

His scarred hand reached down to his crotch, kneading it roughly and held her petrified gaze as he gave another perverse smile.

"Oh, my god!" she groaned in disgust.

He closed the gap swiftly and his left hand grasped her right hand tightly. Then with a wicked glint in his eyes he forced her palm against his arousal and leered, "Want to _feel_ it, baby girl?"

She screamed and jerked her hand out of his, stumbling back in shock and revulsion, "No! I'm not doing that! You're sick!"

He laughed madly, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Katherine!"

Taking a few deep breaths she regained her composure and then stared at him, "I found out what you did. To the children, to the little girls" her lips curled upwards into a sneer of abhorrence, "How you molested and raped them"

Titling his head to the side he taunted cruelly, "Aw, is my little baby _jealous_?"

"What?" she sneered, "You think I'm jealous?!"

"Now, there is no shame in being jealous!" he took a step towards her and smiled vulgarly. "You know, I enjoyed my times with you more then with the other little girls. Especially the way you would use your little hands on me. Stroking me, and how you would use your little…" his tongue flickered out frenziedly at her, "tongue on me!"

She recoiled away in repugnance, "You're nothing but a monster! Where's the father that I loved? The man who was kind to me, who treated me with respect when I was a little girl? Before he murdered my mother!"

"He's gone sweetheart" his bloodied blades tapped his chest lightly, "I'm all that's left. But don't you forget that I loved you! I still do. I will always love you"

"Loved me?" she held back scornful laugh, "You were _abusing_ me! You emotionally and mentally abused me! You were controlling me! I'm not going to let you do that to me again!"

A deep growl came from him and he advanced towards her and she backed away against the wall of the side room. He slammed his bladed claw and charred hand on the metal wall, on either side of her face. He had her pinned against the wall.. Leaning forward he rebuked, "Abusing you? Is that what they told you? Your fucking therapists?"

Her head nodded vehemently, "Yes, and they were right! I was so naïve. You had me brainwashed since I was a little, since I was five years old! That evening after you killed mom, that was when the abuse began! I believed every word you said and they were NOTHING but _lies!"_

He angled his head to the right, sneering in scepticism at her new disposition. Grabbing her chin with his left hand he tugged her face forward, "It appears they've _corrupted_ you Katherine. I think we need to _fix_ that!"

Her right hand flew up to grasp his hand, clawing at his burnt skin and she snapped. "Get off of me!""

The grip on her chin loosened and in a flash his palm connected with the side of her face in a vicious slap. She shrieked and grimaced as she felt a small dribble of blood on the corner of her lip. A soft whimper came from her as he grabbed her chin again and snarled. "That was a warning. Now, don't make daddy angry"

Defiantly she readied her right knee and she reproached, "I'm not going to let you bully me again!"

With a cry she kneed him in his gut and clenched her right fist, aiming it at his cheek and it connected fiercely and sent him staggering back a few feet. He cursed in pain and she managed to scamper out of his grasp. But then she heard him laugh, a dark amusing chortle. He was finding this intriguing as he commented, "So, my little girl has grown up to be a fighter!"

There was a slink of metal as he sprayed his blades wide and stood up straight, then smiled fiendishly as she turned to face him. The look of confusion on her face was exhilarating. He then flexed his knives, "Well, you don't know this. But daddy likes to play _rough_!"

He pounced upon her and she screeched as he shoved her to the ground. Hers hand scratched at his left hand as he grabbed a fistful of her t-shirt. The tips of his steel claw flicked wildly as her other hand grasped at his wrist trying to keep them away from her body. Changing her fighting stance her right hand clenched into a tight fist and she directed it towards his face, but he twisted his head out of the way and sniggered, "Oh, it seems my little Kitty Kat has grown herself some claws of her own!"

She snarled and tried to knee him in his crotch, but she missed and connected with the side of his left thigh. His eyes glowed a dark red as he leaned down, "Naughty, naughty!"

There was another hard slap to the side of her face and she winced. Then a loud ripping sound made her jump as he tore down the middle of her t-shirt to reveal the top of her heaving chest. She thrashed against him as she felt his scarred hand attempting to slide underneath the torn fabric. "I'm sorry!" she bellowed, changing tact. "I'm sorry daddy!"

His eyes flickered towards her face and saw the beseeching look she was giving him and he then ceased his movements. Slithering his hand out from the t-shirt and she soon entangled her hand with his, again pleading with him. "I'm sorry"

His body leaned over hers and he positioned his glove a few inches above her shirt. She took a fleeting glance at his talons and then back to him as he studied her, "Make it up to me"

"W-what?" she stammered apprehensively.

""If you're really sorry, then you'll make it up to daddy" his head slanted down towards his groin and then smiled balefully at her "Go on. Slide your hand down. Unzip me. Stroke me nice and slow, the way you used to do as a little girl. Make daddy happy!"

A knot formed in her throat. Fuck, she wasn't expecting this from him. She had to get out of this harrowing predicament. There was no way she was going to allow him to start the sexual abuse to her all over again.

Her hands shook as he slowly leaned back a few inches and she saw that his blades were curled inwards. Pointing at his chest. Suddenly and without another thought, both her hands grabbed his right arm and she shoved his glove into his chest. He cursed and she grunted as she heaved his body off of her. Crawling away she tottered to her feet and before she could sprint away she heard him call for her.

"Katherine!"

Swirling around she saw him rising to his feet with his bladed claw still embedded in his chest. He grinned impiously at her and plucked the knives from his chest and a small surge of blackish-red blood spluttered down his red and green sweater. She bit her bottom lip as he waved his scarred hand over his wounds and they vanished as if they were never there. "All better!"

She gulped hard and saw him begin to approach.

"I think we need to have a little talk about you showing me respect, don't you?" he leered.

Throwing him a spiteful sneer she spun away and ran down the first metal corridor. Panting heavily and scared out of her wits. His heavy footsteps pounded behind has he gave chase. Now, she had wished she had stayed awake or at least she shouldn't have aggravated him. But she wasn't going to let him try and control her again, intimidate her so that he could get what he wanted. He had to realise that she wasn't a child anymore, she wasn't that naïve.

Her chest began to tighten due to the excessive heat from the pipes and she turned into the next passageway. She sobbed as it was a dead end. But then again, it shouldn't be. There should be a corridor here that lead to a catwalk above. Memories from when she was brought here by her father came to her, she remembered it clearly. Why was it not here?

A low screech came from behind her and she twisted around. Expecting to see him before her, however she was alone.

Her legs shuffled backwards and she felt something brush her right leg and she twirled around to see a cream sheet smeared and saturated in blood. It was sprawled over a body. The smell that stemmed from what was underneath was revolting. It made her stomach lurch as though she was ready to vomit there and then.

She took a small hesitant back and jumped as the blood soaked sheet was yanked away by an unseen force. Her eyes widened in horror at the corpse that lay before her.

It was her mother.

Her skin on her face was blemished with thick, deep lacerations. Crimson liquid was smeared over her face and into her brown bobbed hair. Her eyelids were carved from her skin and her eyes were ripped from their sockets.

Stifling a scream Katherine staggered back and collided into a body. Freddy's rough hand grabbed her right hand pulled her around to face him as he smiled heinously at her, "Nice, isn't it? Our little family reunion? Me, you and your bitch of a mother!"

He tugged her forward towards Loretta's corpse, but she was too shocked to resist as he shoved her down in front of the carcass and knelt at her side. "It's about time what I really did with your mother"

"You said that you buried her body!" she muttered through her sobs.

"Did I?" he flashed her a vicious smile, "That is what you assumed. I just played along with you"

She shuddered as he began to gently stroke her bare arm with his burnt finger tips, "What did you do?"

He flaunted his glove, "I used this to make some lovely marks on her face!"

Glancing quickly at her mother's face she whimpered softly and then he spoke again, "She looks better, don't you think?"

"No!" she snarled back.

He yanked her closer to him and smirked, "Well, that isn't all that I did with the whore!"

Her eyes flashed in anger as she spat, "My mother wasn't a whore!""

A shrill shriek emitted from her throat as his palm whacked across her face in fury, "Yes, she was! A snooping whore! She got what she deserved!"

She spat out a spittle of blood onto the concrete floor and lifted her weary gaze back to the corpse as smoke began to rise from her mother's dress and skin. Abruptly it exploded into flames and she yelped, jerking backwards.

"As you see" her father murmured darkly, "I burnt her remains!"

His grip on her arm loosened and she scooted backwards on her legs to the wall behind, tucking her legs under her quivering arms. "Let me wake up!"

"Awh" he taunted cruelly, "Do you now want to say hello to your mother?"

Her eyes glared at him in confusion as he causally leaned against the far wall across from her. Both his arms were crossed against his chest. There was a small rustling from her mother's corpse and she swung her head towards it. It sluggishly lurched upwards into a sitting position and soon the flames disappeared. Revealing the charred, burnt face of her mother. Her hair was singed, pieces of it having been burnt from her scalp. Her dress was singed and smoke fluttered from the fabric. The limp hands of her mother lifted up to reach for her and she cooed, voice gargle and hoarse. Her vocal cords burnt to a crisp. "Katherine, my little baby…"

Katherine shrieked and wobbled to her feet, trying to make a run for it. But her father stepped in her way and grabbed her shoulders in a grip vice. With a mad grin he spun her back towards the charred corpse that had risen to its feet. He positioned his glove and burnt hand at the sides of her face and kept her face fixated on Loretta's cadaver. She let out a wail of despair as she hissed, "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Because I can do what I want to you…" his hot breath ghosted against her right ear and he kissed the side of her forehead brusquely, "I take pleasure in torturing _you._ Making you _afraid_. Fucking with your mind. It's fun!" looking over to the disfigured body of his wife he then leered, "I think your mother wants a hug from her little princess!"

She cried out as he propelled her forward into the opened arms of her dead mother, who grappled her to the ground and climbed upon her body. Letting out a scream Katherine glanced about swiftly for her father, who was nowhere in sight. But then she heard his ominous, merciless laughter coming from her mother's corpse as two blistered, burnt hands grabbed her face and pulled her forward. "Give mommy a kiss!"

Katherine attempted to turn her head to the right as a vile, scalded black tongue lapped out vigorously towards her lips.

In Katherine's dormitory room she jerked awake, a half scream echoing in the air as she hysterically looked around for any sign of her mother's burnt body or her father. But to her relief, she was conscious. Free from her nightmare.

Weeping quietly she reached up to touch her t-shirt and she cringed in despair. It was torn down the middle about two to three inches, just where her father had ripped it.

Who knew what he was going to do to her next?

One thing was for certain, she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

x x x

 **Author's Note** : My little poll on my profile page will be taken down by the end of the month and I'll decide then what way to write Katherine's' personality. Thanks for the reviews for far!


	8. Truth

**Chapter 8:** Truth

Staring wearily into a hand held mirror Katherine used her fingertips on her free hand to rub some makeup foundation to the corner of her lip. Covering the small cut that her father had given her from her nightmare. It wasn't as bad as she originally thought, but still she didn't want anyone seeing it. The last thing she wanted as strange looks or questions being asked.

Leaning back in her chair she gently picked up the small white makeup sponge and rubbed it firmly into a small palette of concealer then applied the powder to the corner of her lip. After a few more applications she was finally happy with her end product. She placed down her makeup and reached over to her white plastic cup and looked into the cup, seeing that it was empty. It was her third cup of coffee in the last hour. It was now nearing 7am. For the last two hours she had been desperately trying to stay awake. The image of her mother's burnt corpse even now was making her sick to her stomach. How cruel could her father be to do that to her mother? Burn her corpse like that? Then again, her father had always been cruel to her mother. She vaguely remembered their heated arguments, the odd time her mother would have a small bruised or busted lip the morning after one of their fights. He was beating her. Did he really love her mother?

Snapping her eyes shut she shook her head wildly and then began to rummage through her small black purse for some more loose change. Her fingers counted out four quarters and she rose to her feet. One last coffee would do and then she would head over to the Springwood Police Station for a little talk with Sheriff Thompson.

She scurried over to the door and left her dormitory, noticing that a few other students were up and about. Some were either heading down towards the canteen that was usually opened from 7am for breakfast, while others were walking down towards the bathroom/shower area. It had crossed her mind over the last hour or so were today's classes and lectures going ahead as normal? If they were she wasn't particularly in the mood to attend them. She wouldn't be able to concentrate.

All she wanted was an explanation from Sheriff Thompson about why he murdered her father.

As she walked past Michael's room his door creaked opened and he groggily staggered out of his room, wiping at his bleary eyes. She spun around to face him, "Michael, what are you dong up?"

He gave her a small smile, "Morning, I couldn't sleep. I thought you would still be out for the count"

"No" she shook her head and lied, "I couldn't sleep either, been awake for the last half an hour"

They slowly entangled their hands with each others and moved closer together, "Listen, give me fifteen minutes to freshen up and we'll get some breakfast, okay?"

"Yeah" she beamed and leaned up on the tip-toes of her trainers to kiss him warmly on his lips, then hugged him tightly.

He smirked at her and asked, "What was that for?"

"Because I love you" she grinned back, "I don't want anything to happen to you"

Bringing his left hand up to her caress her cheek lightly, "What are you talking about?"

"You would tell me if you were having bad dreams? Any nightmares?" her fingers tenderly stroked his defined cheeks. For some reason she knew that her father would go after him, if not now. Then soon.

It was because of Michael that she was taken from her father and she knew that her father was fucking furious. She saw the ire in his eyes that night in the boiler room as he told her that Michael was the one who had he so plainly put it ' _ratted on them_ '. That rage was still there deep inside his twisted soul and she knew that once he began to creep into Michael's dreams that he wouldn't stop until he had killed him. But she wasn't going to stand by and watch him take away the man that she _loved_. He had taken away her mother, her childhood, her confidence and nearly her sanity when she was a young girl. He wasn't going to take Michael way from her.

"Bad dreams?"

She heard him speak and blinked, breaking out of her thoughts. "Yes, if you were having nightmares about anything or actually _anyone_ , you would let me know?"

"Katherine" he looked at her oddly, "you're acting very strange. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she leaned against his hand and thought about what he said, "Why couldn't you sleep then?"

"I was worried about you" his thumb stroked the corner of her chin and smudged her makeup. He frowned in suspicion at the small red cut on her lip, "What is that?"

Her eyebrows knitted in perplexity, "What?"

"On your lip" he brushed his fingers across the corner of her lip, but she tried to squirm out of his way. But he had managed to wipe more of her makeup from her skin, "You're cut! What happened to you?"

She avoided his pensive gaze, "You won't believe me if I told you"

He tugged her into his room and placed her on his bed, then pulled out his medical kit. "What do you mean by that? That I wouldn't believe you?"

Her shoulders shrugged causally, "You'll think I'm crazy. But I'm not"

Grabbing a piece of cotton wool he dabbed it in some anti-sceptic lotion. He dropped to his knees before her and then softly applied it to her cut. A small hiss came from her and he swiftly apologised, "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" she gave a soft mile and grabbed his hands, "would you come with me to see Sheriff Thompson after breakfast? Please?"

"Yeah" he nodded, then used a small wipe to rub away a piece of dried blood from her wound. "Why do you need to see him for? What do you want to talk to him about?"

She held his gaze and her voice was unyielding as she replied, "My father. I want to ask him some questions about my father"

He jumped up onto the bed beside her and grasped the side of her face, "What? Why do you want to talk to Sheriff Thompson about him?"

"I want to hear the truth from him. I need him to admit it to me"

"Admit it? Admit what?" his voice rose slightly, "What the hell is going on?"

"Listen, I'll explain when we're at the police station" she gave him an astute smile, "You'll find out then. Now, are we going to get something to eat or what? I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

He sighed, "Okay. I'll meet you down at the canteen in fifteen minutes" before she could rise to her feet he pulled her close to him and whispered, "I'm really worried about you, Kathy"

"Don't be, okay?" she titled her head to the right and kissed him firmly on his lips, then murmured, "I love you"

"I love you too" he grinned affectionately, then watched as she left the room. There was this look of resolve in her eyes. She wanted to talk to Sheriff Thompson about her father, but why? Her father had been in jail for the last eight years and she never knew what jail it was. Unless, she had found out and wanted to see if she could contact her father. But why? Why in god's name would she want to contact that bastard for?

 _ **9am…**_

Katherine's right hand flippantly patted at her front jean pocket as she climbed out of the car. To her right was the two storey red brick building of the Springwood Police Department. There were a few police cars parked a little further down towards the entrance. She stalked quickly down the sidewalk towards the flight of steps that lead to the entrance to the building. But before she could climb up them Michael grabbed her arm to stop her. "God damn it Katherine. Tell me what's going on? You said this is to do with your father?" his voice lowered to a hushed whisper, "Has he been in contact with you?"

A disturbing grin grew across her face and she sighed, "Something like that"

"Something like that? What the fuck does that mean?" his eyebrows arched upwards in horror, "Don't tell me he's been released from jail?"

"No" she disagreed, "You will find out when we get in there. Now, come on"

A defeatist growl came from him and he pursued her into the building, down a small corridor and through a large archway into the reception area. It was empty, apart from Lt Garcia behind the counter as he wrote out a few files. He saw how she strode towards the counter without missing a beat. Something must have happened to her in the last day or so that was making her act so peculiar. Was it to do with Tina's death or something else?

Katherine gave a small smirk as she saw Lt Garcia there, she wanted to give him a piece of her mind too. He also played a part in her father's death. Approaching the counter she cleared her throat and gave a pleasant smile as he looked up to her, "Hi, is Sheriff Thompson about?"

"He's on a call at the moment" he rose to his feet, "I'm not sure how long he will be"

"Okay, then we'll wait" she was about to turn to see on one of the seats across from the counter when she heard him reply.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Miss Krueger, yes?"

"Oh, you remembered me?" she chuckled lightly. There was a moment's pause and then the door to Thompson's office creaked opened and the Sheriff stepped out. The moment he saw her his body went rigid with apprehension. She spun around to face him and smiled, "Just the man I wanted to see. Sheriff Thompson, I need to speak to you"

Thompson nodded curtly, "If you want to come into my office"

"No" Katherine briskly rebuked, "I want to speak to you here. Anyway, Lt Garcia needs to be here too when I speak to you"

He gave a sideways glance at his Lt who threw him a bewildered look. What was this all about? Looking back to the young woman Thompson demanded. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Her eyes gave him a icy stare as she commented, "My father. I need to talk to you about my daddy"

For the briefest second she saw both men exchanges glances once more. From the look on their faces they were starting to become slightly on edge. Garcia shifted uneasily on his seat, while Thompson tried his best to hold her gaze. But they couldn't fool her. He licked his lips nervously, "Your father? Why do you want to talk about your father?"

"Where is he?" she knew the next words that were coming from his mouth were going to be an utter lie.

"I told you, he's in jail" he replied simply.

"You see?" Michael declared and then grasped her right arm, trying to tug her away, "Now, come on Katherine"

She twisted out of his grip and stared austerely at Thompson, "What jail? What's the name of the jail my father is in?"

"I told you the other day, I'm not able to tell you that" his bottom lip twitched uneasily. He was trying to keep his cool, to remain composed. But it seemed as though from the way she was staring at him that she knew.

"Not able to tell me?" Katherine cocked her head to the side in mock confusion, then a small sneer grew across her face as she spat back, "You mean, you can't tell me! As my father's not in jail. Is he? Now, come Sheriff Thompson. Tell me the truth. I mean, you police officers were meant to be _honest_!"

"I am telling you the truth, he's in jail"

"Don't talk bullshit!" she snapped and shoved her right hand into her jean pocket, "He's not in jail and you know it!"

He watched as she swiftly unfolded an old newspaper article and slammed it on the counter to her left. His eyes flickered at the headline and he gulped hard. Then turned his gaze towards her as she glowered at him, "Go on, tell me what happened that night. What really happened after I was taken out of the boiler room and after you" she pointed at Garcia, "took Michael away. Tell me what you _did_ to my father!"

"We arrested him" he tried to defend himself. "He's been in a state prison for the last eight years-"

"Stop FUCKING lying!" she barked and grabbed the article, showing it to him, "Read it!"

His blue eyes glanced at the caption.

 _ **Fire at Power Plant.**_

How did she find that? How did she know to go and search in the public library for the news paper articles? Did one of the parents tell her? But why would they? What would they gain from telling her that they helped murder her father?

He heard her speak again, her voice was low and spiteful, tinted with dark sarcasm. "Want me to read it? Yeah, let's having a fucking read! Let's have a nice _happy_ story!"

Michael stared on in bafflement as her hands shook vehemently with rage, a few tears rolled down her flushed face. It was though she was nearly having a mental breakdown. He had never seen her act like this before. Oh, he knew she had a bit of a bad temper on her. But her attitude now was something he had never witnessed. The incensed look in her eyes was something he had only ever seen when her fucking father was beating the shit out of him in the boiler room. The way her lip was curling into a sneer. She looked the absolute double of him at this very second.

Katherine readied herself and read the article, "An anonymous source has informed the Springwood Gazette, that on the night of the 15th March 1972 a fire was started in one of the abandoned boiler rooms in the Power Plant in the Ashfield Industrial Estate. The Springwood Gazette had been in contact with the Springwood Gazette has been in contact with the Springwood Police Department for further clarification regarding the fire. However, they have been unable for comment. Sources have disclosed that it may be arson. It has been recently revealed that the derelict Power Plant was where the Springwood Slasher, Fred Krueger had brought many of his victims to murder"

Again she banged the paper onto the counter. Her eyes flickered between the men whose faces were now a deathly pale, and they were sweating profusely. She took a deep breath and continued, "There was a fire at the power plant after me and Michael were taken away" a finger jabbed at Thompson sharply, "You started it!"

His jaw dropped open as he tried to muster the words.

"I'm _not_ fucking finished!" she growled.

From behind Michael came up to her and tried to grab her arm, however she shoved him away. "No! I have the right to speak my mind! Especially after what they did to my father!"

Michael let his hands fall to his sides as he was consumed in shock and listened as she sustained.

"You see Michael, this is what happened!" she glimpsed briefly at her boyfriend, "There were three men, each of them had a large grey canister filled with gasoline. They poured it over my father as he lay wounded on the ground. Within seconds he was drenched in the liquid, and soon he was coughing and spluttering. He could barely breathe!" her eyes locked with Thompson's, "You took my father's glove from him. Then you calmly lit a match and threw it onto the ground that was soaked in gasoline! The exact words that you said to my father were 'Burn in hell you fucking bastard!'"

There was a pause and soon she began to sob, no longer able to control herself. "T-then you all cheered. You all were shouting and jeering as my father was burning to death! You murdered him!"

Thompson frowned, how could he explain himself to her? How could he get her to understand? There was so much hatred raging inside of her. She was starting to lose control. "You need to listen…"

"No! Don't try and talk your way out of this!" she bellowed. "You murdered him!"

Again Michael stepped forward and his strong hands clutched her arms to pull her back. But she yanked her arms out of his grip and hissed. "Get off me! Please!" Her eyes locked onto Thompson's as her breathing began to become erratic. "Just tell me! Say it to me! I want to hear you say it!"

He gulped hard and then she charged towards him, to grab a fistful of his tan shirt and again snarled, eyes flashing with indignation. "Say it damn you! Admit it to me!"

Her hands were gently pried away from his shirt and she heard Michael start to apologise on her behalf, "I'm sorry about this sir"

Thompson abruptly shook his head, "No, Michael. She's telling the truth!"

"What?" he shook his head with disbelief. Was he hearing this right?

He grimly pursed his together and nodded, "She's right, we killed her father. We burnt him alive in the boiler room. It was about fifteen minutes after you both were taken to the hospital" looking over to her he demanded, "How did you know?"

Katherine brusquely wiped at her tears and ran her gripped her hair as she sobbed silently for a few seconds. Then she lifted her flushed face up to his and saw that he was looking over her shoulder, his mouth agape with dread at who was standing behind her in the entrance to the reception.

It was his daughter Nancy and her boyfriend Glenn. They had heard every word, everything was falling to pieces. Crumbling bit by bit.

Nancy glared at her father in disgust and cried, "What the hell? You murdered her father?" she took a few steps into the room and saw Katherine spin around to face her, seeing that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "He killed your father?"

Glancing wildly between them both Katherine grabbed the newspaper article from the counter and then stormed out of the reception. She couldn't stand to be around him for any much longer. If she did, she would more than likely attack him for what he did. Footsteps sounded from behind her as Michael ran after her, passing by Nancy and Glenn.

With one last infuriated glare at her father Nancy spat, "How could you do that dad?!"

"Nancy! Wait!"

His calls went unanswered as she spun out of the room with Glenn scurrying after her.

Outside Katherine walked briskly down the sidewalk, her chest heaving up and down vigorously as her fists clenched and unclenched hastily at her sides. As she neared a small black metal bin she let out a furious scream and slammed her right fist into the side of the bin. Surprising herself as the impact had made a small dent in the metal. Her nostrils flared and soon her breathing slowly started to ease down, as she began to contain her anger. Lowering her gaze she saw a small smudge of blood on her knuckles and she frowned, she never realised she hit the bin that hard.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She slowly turned to face Michael and buried her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her voice was barely audible as she whispered, "He killed my father. My father was burnt alive! Why would he do that? Why would _they_ do that?"

He sighed, not knowing how to answer her. There were two set of footsteps from behind them and they turned to face Nancy and Glenn. Nancy sombrely took a step forward and stared broodingly at Katherine, "Is it true? Did my father really kill your father?"

"Yes" Katherine replied as she wiped away a stray tear from her right cheek, "He did"

Nancy shivered, "When was this?"

"When I was ten years old. A few days before I was moved to Central City. I only found out when I came back to Springwood" she sighed drearily and saw the look of utter repulsion on Nancy's face. This probably wasn't a good time to ask her about her dreams, but she had to know. "I want to ask you something Nancy. I want you to be honest with me. Please"

"Okay" she nodded a little hesitantly.

"Have you been having any strange dreams? Any nightmares?"

Nancy licked her dry lips as Katherine continued.

"It would be about a boiler room, an old abandoned boiler room" Katherine saw Nancy's eyes enlarge in awe, "There's a man wearing a red and green sweater and on his head is a brown fedora hat" slowly her right hand stretched out and she held out four fingers as she pretended to drag them along the bonnet of the car, "On his right hand is a glove with four long knives for fingernails. They would make this screeching sound whenever he dragged them along a metal surface. Like a railing or a metal wall"

Nancy whimpered and nodded curtly, "Yes, how did you know that?"

"He's also horribly burnt and has blue eyes. But you've also been dreaming of a house on Elm Street. 1428 Elm Street. It's derelict and the lawn would be covered with thick dead weeds" she never saw Michael's face start to become an ashen white colour as he listened to her describe the house, "There would be these kids playing outside on the lawn, singing a jump rope song…"

"Yes" Nancy whispered breathlessly, "It went like this. One, two, Freddy's coming for you"

"Three, four, better lock your door" Katherine added.

"That's right!" she gasped. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Glenn shaking his head in dismay, then curse softly. "Glenn, what is it?"

"Nothing" he brushed off her question.

Katherine twisted around and saw that he seemed tense, nervous. "Glenn, you've been dreaming of him too? Yes?"

His shoulders rotated causally, "It's just a stupid ream, that's all"

"Jesus Christ Glenn!" Nancy barked, "Why did you not say to me?"

"I just thought they would go away. But they're getting worse. I woke up one morning with…" his voice trailed off. He didn't want to scare Nancy anymore than she already was.

"What?" she ran to his side and grabbed his hands, squeezing them gently, "Please tell me!"

"I woke up from one my nightmares to find these" he lifted the side of his plain blue t-shirt to show four five inch scars along the side of his waist. They looked relatively new, perhaps created over the last few days. "I didn't know what to do"

Nancy let out a small sob and gingerly touched the lacerations with her soft hands, "When did this happen?"

"On Sunday night. I was afraid to tell you. I thought I was going crazy" he mumbled and turned to Katherine, "Who is this guy we've been dreaming of?"

This was it. The question she was dreading. "He's my father. You've been dreaming of my father. Freddy Krueger"

Michael scoffed and grabbed Katherine's hand, "Come on!"

She snarled softly and yanked her hand out of his, "No! I'm staying with Nancy!"

"For fuck's sake Katherine, you need to get some sleep!" this was some fucking way to have their first major argument, over something so stupid and crazy as a few stupid nightmares. "What you're talking about is nonsense!"

"NONSENSE?!" her voice rose in pitch and then she immediately rolled up the sleeve of her blue checked shirt, showing them her scar, "My father gave me this the other night when I was dreaming. Did you not see the scars on Glenn's body?"

Michael grimaced in panic at her wound, "What the hell? Have you been cutting yourself?"

Her mouth dropped in disgust at this, "How dare you! I haven't been harming myself! I'm not depressed or suicidal! My father cut me! He's in my dreams!"

He flinched back at the pure venom that tainted her voice. It was wrong of him to think that of her, to assume that she was self-harming herself. She had told him everything throughout the last few years, they were each other's counsel in a way. His head perked up as she spoke again, "You heard what Sheriff Thompson said, they burnt my father alive in the boiler room. He admitted it to us! My father even attacked Glenn" she spun around to him, "He came at you with is glove? That's how you got them scars? Yes?"

"Yeah, that's right" he looked to Michael, "I'm not lying"

"Then you're parents were there too at the fire. I'm certain of it" she gratingly affirmed.

"This is a load of bullshit!" Michael laughed scornfully, "Your father is meant to be alive in our dreams?"

"I believe her" Nancy cut in.

Katherine swirled around to face her and smiled in appreciation, then listened as she continued.

"The other day I must have fell asleep. I was in an old abandoned house, 1428 Elm Street"

"That's where I lived with my father" Katherine explained.

"Well, he was there. He made…" she wagged her bruised, cut fingers. "He bit down hard on my fingers. He taunted that I was being nosy, that I shouldn't touch what wasn't mine. You see I was looking at an old photograph in the living room. There was this little girl, she must have been about eight or nine years old. With brown hair, big brown eyes. Her hair was tied back with-"

"Two red ribbons" Katherine finished for her.

"Yes"

Katherine smiled sadly, "That photograph was me"

"Before I saw that photograph of you, I was upstairs in one of the bedrooms. I've got a funny feeling it was yours. There was a large collection of dolls, teddy bears, a Barbie House and a large toy chest. Above the bed on the wall were two paintings. One was of that guy, your father. In his red and green jumper, his hat. He didn't have his glove on his hand" there was a brief pause, "Did your father have sandy blond hair?"

"Yes, he did"

"There was another painting beside it. The same figure of your father and then a little girl with a yellow dress, brown eyes, and their brown hair tied back in two red ribbons.. Underneath was the words. Daddy and me"

"I painted them both" Katherine remarked and a small poignant smirk grew across her face at a few memories that visualised in her mind, "He loved me painting pictures of myself as a little girl. He would keep them"

Shaking her head lightly she glanced between Nancy and Glenn, knowing there and then that she wasn't going to face this alone. They believed her. Hopefully they would believe that she was going to say next.

"Listen, it's important that you listen to me! Rod didn't kill Tina, it was my father!"

"I can't listen to this bullshit!" Michael hissed, "Now, you're fucking saying that your father killed that girl Tina?"

"Yes!" she spat, "You have to believe me! On her body there was this sign that my father left for me! These lacerations made this sign. These letters, there were three of them. K. A. T. My nickname he would give me as a child. Kat!"

"I saw it" Glenn muttered dourly and she spun around to face him, "At first I thought I was imagining it, but now I know what I saw. It was three letters"

"What do we do now?" Nancy asked, interlocking her hand with Glenn's, "Why did my dad kill him?"

Katherine glimpsed apprehensively at Michael, hoping at least he would be with her when she enlightened Nancy and Glenn about her father's true identify and what he did when he was alive. "I'll tell you" she held out her hand towards him, "Please give me the car keys"

"Why?"

"I want to take us to my house on Elm Street, then we're going to the public library. I'm going to tell them about my father. The truth" surprising him she reached into his front jean pocket to grab his keys, "Let's go"

As she tried to walk around to the driver's side, he seized her wrist and whispered, "Kathy, you need to go back to your dormitory and get some sleep! You're stressed out!"

"I'm not fucking stressed out!" she jerked her hand away, "My father gave me this busted lip. He is starting up the mental torture again! He showed me my mother, what he did to my mother! He was relishing the sight of me crying. You don't understand how much he's changed! Now are you coming with us or not?"

He cursed to himself and climbed into the passenger seat with Nancy and Glenn climbing into the back seats. With one last look at the police station, Katherine started the car and drove away from the sidewalk. Five minutes later the awkward silence was broken as Nancy cleared her throat, "I think Tina was having dreams too. The other night when you came over to our house, you went upstairs to use our bathroom. Well, she mentioned that she was having dreams of a guy with a brown hat and that he was horribly burnt"

"Just what I suspected" Katherine mumbled, her grip tightening on the wheel, "My father said that her parents were at the fire. She was the first to die, he told me that"

Michael twisted around in his seat and sighed, "Listen, I believe what Sheriff Thompson said about your father being dead and that he had a part to play in his death. But the idea of your father being in our dreams? It just isn't possible! Assume I believe you, how would he be able to live on in our dreams?"

"If I know I would tell you, but I don't!" she sighed, "Hopefully, we'll find out"

The car turned left into the next street and a few minutes it crawled to a stop. At the moment Michael looked up at the desolate house of 1428 Elm Street his jaw dropped opened in dread. It was sparking a recollection from his past. From when he lived here, just before he returned to Central City. More than just a memory, it was a dream. He never really remembered what he dreamt, but visions were coming back to him. The abandoned house. A little girl sitting outside drawing on the step with an array of coloured chalks. The red door creaking opening. The girl running inside.

"My god, I'm remembering my dreams" he whispered.

"What?" Katherine grabbed his shoulders and spun him to face her, "Dreams? What drams?"

"Before I went back to Central City, I used to have these dreams when I was about thirteen or so. I would never remember them when I wake up" he looked at the house again, the glanced at Nancy and Glenn, "Now, when I see your house, I'm starting to remember them now"

Nancy leaned forward in the back seat, "What did you dream of?"

"I would always find myself walking down this street towards your house" he felt Katherine's hand entangle with his, "There would be this little girl, now I know it was you. When you were nine years old, you would be in a white dress and your hair would the same as always. In them red ribbons. You would just sit outside the red door, drawing away with your chalks. I would say hello, but you would ignore me" another image flashed before him, "The door would then creak open and you scarper inside the house. Then I would hear this deep heaving breathing from inside, then I would hear a scream. It's always you screaming. Then I would wake up"

"Is that it?" Katherine asked.

"Sometimes I would dream the exact same dream, but the end would be different. When you would run inside I would hear footsteps from behind me and then I would feel your father's glove slamming on my shoulder. The blades would curl around my shoulder and dig into my collarbone. Then I would hear his laughter, but it was different. Gritty and deeper in pitch"

Katherine leaned forward and placed her hand on his free hand, "Did you ever see his face?"

He shook his head, "No"

"Did you never come back to my house? I mean, back down this street?"

"No, my mom would never allow me down this street. I never knew your house was like this" he looked out the window once again, "Until know, I swear!"

She leaned back in her seat jadedly, "Michael, please listen to us! This isn't a twisted game. On Sunday night I had a nightmare that my house was deserted, the windows were broken and were also boarded up. Thick weeds were scattered across the lawn, with several cracked tiles on the roof. The next morning I came down here to find the house like that" her head nodded to the house, "I went to talk to Nancy's father to find out what happened to the house. He told me that no one has lived in the house since me and my father back in 1972. There are rumours that it's meant to be haunted. Which is more than likely true!"

He nodded and looked into the back seats at Nancy. He was going to keep an open mind in relation what he was told, "You said you both have been having bad dreams? How long for?"

Glenn thought for a moment, "Perhaps for a month now"

Nancy turned her gaze away from the house, it was giving her chills. "I've been having nightmares for about nearly three months. Though, I've always been plagued by strange dreams since I was about thirteen or so. I would have dreams of your house" she looked at Katherine, "there would be these kids playing outside on the lawn. They would play that jump rope song. It's only over the last few month that I know what they're singing about"

Katherine nodded.

"Then when the children would be finished singing the song they would scarper into away. Either down the street or into the bushes at the side of the house. After a few seconds the door to your home would opened and before I could see who it is walking out, I would wake up!" she frowned. "Who are they? Those kids?"

"They were my father's victims"

"Victims?" she gulped hard.

Katherine switched-on the ignition once more, "I'll bring you to the public library, all the news paper articles are there"

The foursome were sat around a small oval table in the back of the publications room. On the table was a few bottles of water, a few packets of half eaten sandwiches and an array of newspapers. Most of them were specific dates of when children went missing and when the mutilated bodies were found. The first newspaper that Katherine had shown them was from 8th April 1963. The headline was in bold letters:

 **Girl Gone Missing**

It had been nearly two hours since they arrived here and Katherine allowed Nancy and Glenn to read the articles, letting them assimilate the information laid out before them. Throughout the years more children went missing or their maim bodies were found in parts of the town, the local park, an old quarry or in the forest on the edge of town. But it was only a handful of children that were found. The majority of them were never found. It wasn't until 1972, nearly nine years later on the 11th March that the vicious culprit behind these malicious crimes was found out.

Freddy Krueger. Who resided at 1428 Elm Street. He was at first arrested on suspicion of child abuse in relation to his own daughter, ten year old Katherine Krueger.

As they read the articles, Nancy and Glenn would have occasionally asked some questions and Katherine would have answered them the best she could. She did inform them of her side of the story.

Gripping her bottle of water Nancy took a swig and looked down anxiously at a newspaper in front of her and then pushed it away, "you're father was a child killer? He kidnapped and murdered thirty-five children?"

"Yes, but he didn't just kill them" Katherine breathed deeply and tightened her grip on Michaels hand as he sat close to her, "He molested and raped most of the girls. My father was a paedophile"

"Fucking hell" Glenn muttered, "How the hell did he manage to evade the police for so long?"

"My father was very clever, he fooled everyone. He was good at keeping secrets, at hiding things" she began, "He hid his secret from my mother for four years"

"Your mother?" Nancy chewed her lip nervously, "Where is she?"

"She's dead. She's been dead since I was five years old" tears started to well in her eyes, but she held them back and felt a warm hand rub her back. Throwing Michael a small smile she continued, "She found out his secret"

"His secret? Your mother found out that he was killing the children?" Glenn leaned forward in his seat.

"Yeah. It was a Sunday afternoon, a lovely sunny day. Me and my father were playing in the back garden. We were playing tag. He was so preoccupied that my mother went inside the house, down into the basement. After a minute we heard this scream and my mother came hobbling up the steps!" she took a haggard breath, "I could hear her crying and begging when my father went towards her. I was so confused, I didn't know what was happening. I heard her whispering the words, 'I won't tell.' I didn't know what he was saying but I heard her crying even more. He turned to me and said for me to go inside. He was so calm, he was smiling at me"

"Take your time" Nancy reassured.

"I did what I was told and went into the basement. I always did what he told me to. When I was approached the steps that led to the kitchen I paused, as the door to my father's secret room had creaked opened. You see it was a room he said that was only for him. His own private space, his secret room. He would tell me it wasn't nice for little girls to go into. It was always locked, he always told me and my mother never to go in there" she took a sip of her own water, "But I was too curious, so I went inside and I saw all these gloves, this jars filled with organs. There were pictures of little kids, news paper articles. And then I heard it"

She clamped her eyes shut and then slowly opened them, a few tears rolled down her face. "There was these groans of pain and I heard someone snarling. I went back out to the garden and I saw my father strangling my mother. I screamed for her. He just threw her onto the ground like she was a piece of fucking trash"

"My god" Nancy reached over to grab her hand that was gripping the edge of the table, "What happened to you?"

"He wandered over to me and I remember the words he said to me so well. They were 'Don't worry baby. Daddy was giving mommy her medicine for snooping in daddy's special work. But you won't tell, will you'. And I didn't tell. From that very second the abuse began"

"Abuse?"

She nodded vigorously, "From the age of five years old, I was emotionally and psychologically abused by him. That evening after dinner he began to manipulate my mind, persuading me not to tell. I kept it a secret. From my teachers, from my friends and from your father. My mind was twisted and corrupted by him. Over a few years my mind was distorted so much that I isolated myself from my friends. He made me believe that my friends were bad, they were bullies. Do you remember how I never played with you? You used to try and get me to play with you in the playground in school?"

Leaning back in her chair Nancy pondered for a few moments and then nodded, "Yes, I remember. A few times at the end of 3rd grade and the start of 4th grade we would come up at recess and ask you to play with us. But you would run away, was that because of him"

There was a sharp nod, "Yeah, he was very good at playing mind games with me. And also because I loved him so much, I obeyed every word he said. I trusted him so much and I he made he believe that he was only person I should ever trust or rely on. I believed him. Whenever I was at the park, I would play on my own in the playground. This was from when I was just turning seven. Most times I would sit beside my father on the grass or on the bench. Or play on my bike. I was always on my _own._ I lost my self-esteem. I would have panic attacks, I hated being around other kids. He destroyed my childhood"

The next question from Glenn startled her, "Did you know that he was killing the kids?"

Her body went taut and she looked worryingly at Michael who smiled supportively at her, "It's okay, they'll understand"

Looking back across the table she nodded, "Yes, I knew. He showed me his 'special work' when I was eight years old. He brought me down to his secret room in the basement. He showed me his assortment of bladed and hooked gloves, the scrapbooks he had made of his victims. They were filled with newspaper articles, descriptions of what he did with them, drawings of their corpses. Like a sick fucking journal he was keeping! I said that he was the big bad wolf. The second I told him that you should have seen the way he smile at me. He relished being called that, a wolf. He called all his victims little piggies!"

"Piggies?" Nancy gasped

"Yes" Katherine nodded.

Nancy shivered, "He would call me that sometimes when he would chase me in the boiler room. He would call me piggy. Little piggy"

She nodded, "My father was a twisted man. He told me he was protecting and I believed him. He said if I told on him that I would be taken away and treated poorly, that they the other adults would be mean to me. So, I kept my promise. I never uttered a word to anyone about it" her eyes darted between Nancy and Glenn, "you have to believe me, my mind was really fucked up as a child. He was mentally abusing me since I was five years old"

"We know" Nancy nodded.

"How was he caught?" Glenn questioned, "Did you finally get the courage to talk to someone?"

"No" she turned in her seat to Michael. He cleared his throat and started his side of his story, "I found out what he did to her. I saw scars on her stomach"

"Scars?" there was uneasiness in Nancy's voice and she watched as Katherine slowly rose to her feet and lifted up both her blue checked shirt and white tank top underneath to reveal her white scars on her stomach. The look on her face was of horror, "Sweet mother of god"

"He gave them to me when I was ten years old" Katherine muttered grimly, "He wanted to teach me to control the pain"

Glenn shook his head confusingly, "Control the pain?"

"My father was a sadist. He got some sick satisfaction from seeing others in pain. Especially the children he killed. He would often tell me how he would kill them, torture them in numerous inhumane ways. Every time he told me how he murdered the children, he would smile as those he was reliving the memories in his mind. Whenever he got angry with me and when I would cry he would smirk as he was enjoying seeing me in afraid of him. It gave him a thrill" she shivered, "He had mentioned to me a few times how he wanted to learn me to control the pain, that in time I would enjoy it just as like he did when he was younger. One night he brought me down to his room. At first he wanted me to cut him"

"What? He made you cut him?"

"Yes, on his stomach" she let out a long deep breath, trying to compose herself. "I didn't want to. I was afraid that I was going to make him angry. But he wasn't angry at all. Every time I cut him I would hear him moan. He was masochistic, he took pleasure from me cutting him. God, I was terrified. And then…he began to cut me. He threatened me with the belt if I resisted him"

"Son of a bitch!" Nancy seethed.

Katherine sniffled and nodded, "He cut me at least four times" her eyes clamped shut in aversion at what he forced her to do afterwards. Even Michael didn't know that. He knew that her father had sexually abused her, but they never really talked about it. He never dared ask her about the sexual abuse. She heard him clear his throat and begin to speak.

"I was in Katherine's 5th grade class. We sat near each other, though she never talked to me. We had PE on a Wednesday morning. The boys and girls had each separate changing rooms. It was before recess and I was walking out of the boys changing room, past the girl's and I heard someone inside. I know it wasn't nice of me to do this, but I just looked through the gap in the door and saw her standing with her top pulled up. She was gazing at her stomach. I pushed the door opened slightly and then she heard me. I just ran away from the room. I knew I had to tell someone" he saw Katherine fiddle with the bottom of her shirt. He pried her hand from the fabric and squeezed it. Then looked over to Nancy. "That afternoon I went to see your father. I told him what I saw"

Katherine sniffled quietly, her eyes were set upon her lap.

"We had a talk a few years back about this. She told me at the time when her father told her that it was him that was spying on her that she felt angry at me. I apologised for making her feel uncomfortable at the time" he saw her lift her head slowly, "I always knew that there was something wrong with her father. He was too possessive towards her whenever I saw them both in the park"

Nancy took another sip of her water, "What happened after that?"

"My father was arrested two days later, it was Friday evening" Katherine intervened, "I was in hysterics, screaming and kicking at the police officer who was taking me out of the house. I even bit her and broke out of her grasp. The first thing I did was to run over to my father. I didn't want to leave him. I loved him so much, he was all that I ever knew!" her left hand wiped away at her tears roughly, "My head was so fucked up at the time! Even though he was psychologically abusing me I didn't want to lose him! I thought he wasn't doing anything wrong to me! It wasn't until I went to Central City that I finally got the therapy I needed to help me understand what he was doing to me"

"Where you taken straight away to Central City?" Nancy questioned.

"No, I was brought to Springwood General Hospital for a few days. I didn't talk to anyone. I barely ate my food. Then on the Sunday I was brought to the Orphanage. I felt so frightened, so lost. I just wanted my father back. It was about three days later that he came for me"

"They released him?" Glenn glanced down at the newspaper headline.

 **Krueger Set Free!**

"Yes, I'm not sure how. I was never told. That night he came to the orphanage and murdered two of your father's officers" she looked at Nancy despondently. "He even killed the woman who ran the Orphanage. He would have killed anyone to get to me. I was so pleased that he came for me. He said that he wanted to bring me somewhere, that he had a surprise for me. We went to the boiler room and I saw what his surprise was. He had kidnapped Michael"

Nancy and Glenn followed her gaze as she turned to face Michael, as she gestured for him to explain what had happened to him. He felt her tighten her grip on his hand and he then started. "That afternoon, I was meant to be staying in my friend's house. He came over at 4pm and we were walking down an alleyway behind his house when we were both knocked out from behind. I woke up a few hours later to find myself in the boiler room, her father was standing above me. My arms and legs were tied. He had this glove on, the blades were clicking madly at his side. The look on his face was of pure rage. He knew that it was me that told the police. He told me that he found out. Fuck, he beat me up. Punched me so many times, I thought I was going to pass out!"

There was a sob from Katherine and she used the material from her shirt to dry her eyes, then listened again.

"He forced me to tell him if I had been around Katherine. I told him everything, the times when I sat with her at lunchtime before Christmas. That had set him off again, he slashed at me with his glove. At that minute I thought he was going to kill me. I even asked him that. But he just gave me this sly grin and then he walked into this side room. He began talking to himself, I'm not sure what about. I heard him mention Katherine's name a few times. Then he shoved his brown canvas on my head and then left me alone in that place" he looked over to Katherine once more.

"When my father brought me to the boiler room and showed me that he had taken Michael, he explained how it was Michael who had 'ratted' on us both. That he was spying on me. He told me that he knew about me sitting with Michael at lunch time. I tried to apologise, but he gave me the look he would give me when he was furious. He told me to keep quiet" she blinked away a few tears, "He brought me over to Michael and began to taunt him, saying that I was none of Michael's business. He explained to Michael that I belonged to him and I agreed with him. He brought me into the side room and said that I was going to get whipped with belt, with the buckle of the belt. Just like he warned me a few weeks before"

"Warned you?" Nancy whimpered.

"Yes, he said if he ever found out that I was talking or talked to Michael he would use the buckle of the belt" she gulped, "And the belt was there on the bench. But first he said he had to take care of Michael. I waited inside the room and he left me there. I then heard a gunshot and I just screamed. I dashed out of the room towards where my father was lying injured in front of one of the furnaces. I sat in front of him, I was trying to protect him from. There were all these people there, your father. Lt Garcia. Your father had his gun aimed at my daddy. I was crying, I was begging for my father to forgive me for betraying him"

Her hand untangled with Michael's and she looked at her hands as she remembered that night, seeing her hands stained red. With her father's blood. "I tired to stop his knee from bleeding, I was using my nightdress. It was soaked in his blood, it was staining my hands! Your father was trying to persuade me to move away. But I was so fucking angry, I shouted at everyone to leave me and my father alone. I didn't want them to hurt him, I didn't want them to take me away again! Then these two ladies came to take me away, I was squealing!"

She ran her hands through her brown locks apprehensively, then continued on. "I saw my father trying to slash at one of the women's legs, but he missed. Then your father shot him again in his right elbow. I was shouting at your father, berating at him to stop hurting my daddy. I was distraught! That was the last time I saw my father alive"

Nancy shook her head lightly, trying to take in what had been disclosed to her. "What happened to you both after that?"

"We were brought to the General Hospital again" Katherine answered. "I was sedated, as they couldn't control me. I though that your father had sent my daddy to prison again. But they never. I came here the other day" she nodded at the newspapers, "I looked through the newspapers about him being arrested again, to see if there was anything mentioned about a new trail. There was fucking nothing. The only article I saw was this"

She pushed over the article about the fire.

"So" Nancy grasped the paper and read the first few lines, "They burned him alive. And now he's back in our dreams? To get revenge on those who killed him?"

"Yes" she nodded, "But it's more than that. He also wants retribution for them taking me away from him, from Springwood. He never got to raise me the way he would have wanted to. I'm sure if I had stayed here he would have visited me in my dreams, the manipulation and control would have continued. However, because I was taken away to Central City my mindset has changed, I'm a different girl to the one he knew and had controlled. Even last night, I was defending myself in the dream. I attacked him. It's not something that he is used to"

"You said you were in therapy?" Glenn spoke up, "How long for?"

"About three years. It was a long process, it took me nearly a year to talk to my doctors. But in the end I finally realised what he did to me. I became stronger as a person. More confident, more independent. I got my self-esteem back. Then when I was fifteen I met Michael" she smiled briefly at the memory and then locked eyes with Nancy, "Nancy, do you think your father would talk to me? I know I was angry earlier and I'm sorry. I just want to know the reason behind what he did"

"There's a payphone outside. I'll phone the station and see if he's there" she smiled and left the room followed by Glenn. Katherine began to file away the news papers back in their respective plastic sheets and folders.

Michael grabbed her hand and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes" she rose to her feet, "You have to believe me. There has to be some way that I can show you that my father is still alive in our dreams"

"Look, I'll keep an open mind okay? But I would really need to see some evidence to what you're saying is true"

She let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't want to put you at risk by letting you go to sleep. It's too dangerous"

He nodded mutely and feel a wave of nausea overcome him as he looked down a picture of her father on one of the newspaper articles. For a bizarre reason he felt as though he was going to get a indication that what Katherine as saying was true. Sooner rather than later.

 _ **Springwood Police Station**_

 _ **2.30pm…**_

Katherine smiled apologetically as Sheriff Thompson entered his office. He sat facing her and his daughter, while Glenn and Michael stood at the window. He gazed bleakly over at the young women.

Leaning forward slightly Katherine sighed, "Mr Thompson, I want to apologise for my outburst earlier. I was so furious after finding out what happened to my father. Of course I know what he did to me was wrong, the way he mistreated me and corrupted my mind. However, there was a time when he was good to me. Before he murdered my mother. He did love him, he did genuinely cared for me. That was the father that I loved and I have to be honest, I sometimes miss that part of him. You never knew him the way I knew him"

"Yes, I should have told you the other day" he nodded. "I'm just mystified, how did you know he was dead? Did someone tell you?"

"Yes"

"Who was it?" he implored.

"It doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, I know now that's all that matters" she shook her head.

He gave a curt nod of his head, "Nancy said on the phone that you wanted to ask some questions about what happened that night"

"Yes" she nodded eagerly, "But first, I want to know how my was released from jail? What happened at the court?"

He pulled out his packet of Marlborough cigarettes and swiftly lit one up, "Your father's lawyer was a man called Aidan Saunders. He was a very meticulous man, very sly in his dealings on your father's defence. He wanted a copy of the search and arrest warrants. I gave him permission to check and photocopy them. It was standard procedure, I thought nothing of it. It wasn't until the day of the preliminary court hearing that myself and the prosecutor discovered that the warrants were not signed correctly"

"Not signed correctly?" she shook her with perplexity.

Inhaling his cigarette he gave a small nod, "Yes. You see the judge who signed them was George Stewart. He was an alcoholic, he actually passed away four years ago from alcohol abuse. When he signed the warrants he failed to sign them in the right place. There are two places to sign that a judge must sign to make any warrant legally binding. He had signed the documents at the top right hand corner, but at the bottom he failed to sign the most important part. The authorisation of the warrants, to make them valid"

"And so, what did that mean?"

"The arrest of your father and the search on his home was illegal" he responded dourly, "He was allowed to walk free"

"What? It was all because of an administrative error that my father was set free?" this was unbelievable. How incompetent were they? "Why did you not check the warrants before you came to arrest my father?"

"I thought everything was legal and above board! It's something that I deeply regretted. I had to live with that mistake for the last eight years. It was because of my negligence that your father was set free, that two of my men and Ms Davis were brutally murdered"

Katherine gave a sideways glanced at Nancy who was listening attentively.

"That day in court" Donald went on, "Saunders showed the warrants to the Judge who was in charge of the proceedings, it wasn't Judge Stewart. It was another Judge who was standing in for him. Judge Dawson. The minute that the Judge had dismissed the charges against your father there was hysteria from the parents. Everyone was so fucking angry. But that wasn't the end of it"

Her bottom lip quivered slightly at this statement, "What do you mean?"

"Saunders had enlisted the help of a Child Psychologist called Dr Hayes who specialised in behavioural problems in children and with his assistance they had the charges of child abuse annulled against your father too"

Nancy frowned, "How did they do that?"

He looked directly at Katherine, "Do you remember a Doctor visiting you in the Orphanage?"

"Um" she pondered for a moment, "I'm not sure, I think so"

"Well, Dr Hayes visited you and videoed taped you in your room. He had captured approximately four hours of video evidence that he said collaborated with an interview he conducted with your father afterwards. At the end of his evaluation he had came to a the conclusion that you had a phobia"

Katherine scoffed in bewilderment, "A phobia? What kind of phobia?"

"It's called Anthropophobia. A behavioural condition were you are afraid of being around other people, even being in the company of one person can cause the person extreme anxiety. Dr Hayes had stated that the reason for your shyness, your low self esteem was due to this behaviour. And not psychological abuse. He even put across that you had cut yourself on your stomach. Your father had admitted that to him in an interview"

"But that's not true!" she cried, "My father made my scars! The Judge believed him?"

"Yes, and the charges were dropped"

"B-but…" she stammered, "why did my father killed those people to get to me? Why was I not legally handed back to him?"

He stubbed out the cigarette in a small grey ashtray, "There was a restraining order out against your father. It was put in place by the social services. It would take a few days to get the order revoked" his hands clasped together, "You know what your father was like Katherine. He didn't obey the rules. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to you"

Katherine slumped back in her seat despondently, "How did you know to come to the power plant?"

"Someone had mentioned that your father used to work in the power plant, so we thought it was a good idea to try there" he turned in his seat towards Michael, "Your mother came to me for help. She said that your friend was found unconscious behind his home in an alleyway, you were nowhere to be found. I knew then that he must have taken you. So, a crowd of us went to the power plant. Even if you weren't kidnapped, we all had a plan to go after him"

Michael nodded, "How many of you were there?"

"I'm not sure" he looked back towards Katherine, "There must have been at least thirty five of us, maybe more. Some of the parents who were there had children who were murdered by that fucker. But the majority of us were just angry at what had happened. We wanted justice for our friends, for our neighbours. For the children that he had killed and molested. Most of the parents whose kids were taken had left the town in a year or two before. The town held too many bad memories for them"

"When you got to the power plant. Did all of you go inside?" Katherine asked.

"No, your mother" he glanced at Michael, "was outside with the ambulances. I told her to wait outside"

"When you saw me did you not realise what had happened? Did you not think that you should have arrested him for breaking the restraining order?" Katherine argued, "It would have been easier. Look, he attacked and kidnapped Michael, that was enough evidence to arrest him again!"

"At the time I wasn't thinking straight!" he replied curtly, "There was this thought that he was going to after Nancy"

"Me?!" his daughter gasped, "Why me?"

"When I was interviewing him he threatened to take you away if he never got Katherine back"

Katherine reached over to grab the girl's hand tightly.

"I had to stop him! We all had to stop him! If we never went to the boiler room that night, Michael would have been dead. He could have came after Nancy. He would have taken you away and the abuse would have started again. You know that" he nodded at Katherine, "We had to protect you, to save you both. It had to be done"

Fresh tears rolled down her face as she finally comprehended the reasons behind his decision. "I understand"

Nancy lifted her right thumb to her mouth and chewed it nervously, "Was mom there?"

"Yes" his head bobbed in agreement, then he craned his neck towards Glenn, "Your parents were there too Glenn. Don't be angry with them. They wanted to protect you from him. We were doing what was right for our children, for this town"

Before he looked away his blue eyes lingered on Michael who noticed this and frowned suspiciously.

"What about Tina? Rod?" Nancy queried. "Were there parents there?"

"Yes. They were. Rod's father wanted to kill Fred himself. He was a man possessed when Krueger was set free. After all he went through after what happened to Thomas"

"Thomas?" her eyebrows knitted in bafflement, "Who is Thomas?"

"He was Rod's brother. His little brother, he was a year younger. Only five years old. It was in September 1968 when Thomas was kidnapped. His burnt remains were found a week later in a ditch on the edge of town"

Katherine swung her head around towards Nancy's and whispered softly, "Nancy, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I swear"

"Roger Lane was one of the kids who bulled Fred when he was a child. I was one of them too. We were all about nine or ten years old. It went on for months, perhaps a year or so" he avoided Katherine's icy stare. Should he tell her the truth about how her father was conceived? The dark and twisted events that lead to his birth? Perhaps it was too much for her to take. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Their names" her face was stern, "I want to know the surnames of the parents who were there"

"All of them?"

"Whoever you can remember"

"Why?" he glanced fleetingly at Michael and she followed his eyes.

"Why do you keep looking at Michael?"

Michael took a step forward, "Yeah, I saw you looking at me a few minutes ago. What is it?"

He drummed his fingers on the edge of the desk apprehensively, "They promised me not to tell you when you came back here"

"Who? Who was there? It couldn't have been my mother as she was in the ambulance with me" his blue eyes went wide in horror, "Was my father there at the boiler room?"

"Please don't say it!" Katherine whimpered, her hands shakily lifting to cover her ashen face. She couldn't handle this, not this! If Michael's father had a part to play in her father's death, then Michael was a dead man walking.

Donald heaved a long deep sigh, "I'm sorry Michael. But yes, he was there. He found out that you were kidnapped, he found out from the Police Station were we where. Christopher helped me move the remains. He told your mother a few years later, before you all left to go back to Central City. We didn't want any of you kids to know what had happened!"

An agonised wail came from Katherine as she sprang to her feet and ran from the room. Michael quickly pursued out into the street and managed to grab her arms and spin her back to him, "I didn't know anything! I swear to you, you have to believe me! My parents never told me anything!"

Her hair hung over her face as she stared dejectedly at the ground, her chest heaving up and down rapidly as she sobbed. "They knew! Your mom and dad fucking KNEW! All them times when I talked to your mother about what my dad did to me, the years of abuse! And she knew that he was dead, that they burned him alive! Your father played a part in his death!"

"Kathy, please! I didn't know! If I knew I would have told you, you know that I would never keep any secrets from you!" he drew her closer, "I would never betray you like that!"

She felt her legs give way and he stooped down to clutch her arms, then lead her over to a small bench. "Sit down, you're exhausted"

Her shivering hands clutched his arms as she snivelled against his chest, "I can't believe this is happening"

"Look, we'll get through this okay?" he kissed her hair lightly.

After five minutes they looked up as Donald, Nancy and Glenn appeared. Stepping forward Donald offered, "Katherine, I'm really sorry. But we did what we thought was best for you all. You need to understand that"

She nodded meekly and saw him give his daughter a brief kiss on her lips before venturing back to the Police Station. Her eyes narrowed as she mused over her conversation with him. She was still disgusted that they would do such a barbaric act in burning her father alive. Though the rational part of her understood why they did it. They wanted to safeguard their children's safety, their lives. But now they had inadvertently made it worse. Created a monster who was now lurking in dreams, in their children's dreams. It was imperative that she found out the names of the other parents who were there that night. She had to contact their children, warn them. It was the least she could do. As for her relationship with Michael, she couldn't be angry with him. He was equally surprised at the revelation that his father was there as she was. The only problem now was trying to get him to believe her that her father was in their dreams and this life was in grave danger.

"Listen" she grabbed his hands, "Please stay awake with me tonight. He'll just go after you if you go to sleep"

"But I haven't had any nightmares of him since I've been back here" he disputed.

"It doesn't matter. He will eventually enter your dreams. I can't lose you, I love you too much to lose you!" her fingers tightened around his hands.

They twisted around as Glenn questioned. "Why did you ask about the other parents? About who they were"

"To hopefully find out who there kids are. We need to warn them"

"What if they don't believe us?" Nancy mused.

"I've a funny feeing they will" Katherine rose to her feet and hauled Katherine to his feet, "Have you any suggestions how to find out who the other parents are?"

"I can ask my mom" Nancy suggested then turned to Glenn, "Do you think you could ask your folks too?"

"Good" Katherine nodded, "If you want to stay over at our dormitories tonight, we can watch over each other. Make sure that we stay awake"

"Sounds like a good idea" she chirped, "My dad said that I could go over to my student house to get a few more of my belongings"

"Is it still not a crime scene?" Michael followed them as they walked back to his car.

"Everything was cleared this morning. They are just more interested in finding Rod. Our other house mates won't be back there for a few weeks, a few of them phoned me this morning to say they were hoping to move into another house on the other street. I don't anyone will be returning to that house any time soon" Nancy sighed. She then looked towards Michael, "Listen, I know that you don't believe us. But I have an idea. I'll let you read my diary, I've been keeping a journal of my dreams for the last few months. To the start of June. You will see that what we're saying is true. That I've been dreaming of Katherine's father"

"Look, I don't want to pry in your own personal stuff!" he threw his hands up in defence.

"No, it's fine" she smiled reassuringly.

They hurried into the car as a light drizzle began to fall from the dark, murky sky above. Once inside Glenn demanded, "What about Rod? We have to find him!"

"We'll get some of our belongings from the house and then we'll start looking for him" Nancy muttered.

"Are you close friends with him?" Katherine started the car, "Do you have any idea of where he would hang out? Places he would visit?"

"I know a few places"

She nodded and pulled the car away from the sidewalk.

 _ **12 Lewis Road**_

 _ **5pm…**_

Michael closed Nancy's diary, his eyes holding a haunted look as he stood in the hallway of the house. Katherine lingered beside him and tugged his arm gently, "So, do you believe me? Do you believe her? You read her diary entries of her dreams?"

"It's unbelievable. How s is possible…?" he trailed off.

"I'm not sure how he came back. But you need to stay awake!"

"I want to believe, but I'm just don't know" he muttered, "I mean, if I can see it and hear it, then it's real. But this is just insane!"

She gave a bitter laugh, "Yeah, it would be better if we were crazy. But unfortunately it's fucking happening!"

He rubbed her back tenderly and then placed Nancy's diary on a small table near the front door, "Let's go upstairs and help Nancy and Glenn"

Nancy and Glenn hurriedly packed a few of their jeans, t-shirts, tank tops, socks into a two rucksacks. They heard a small knock at the door and saw Katherine poking her head in the doorway, "Do you need any help?"

"No, we're nearly done" she smiled, "Thank you for letting us stay with you tonight"

She grinned back and opened her mouth to reply when a thump from an adjacent bedroom startled them. Her head swung around to Michael who was staring pensively at the next bedroom door. "What is it?"

"I heard something smash. A window smashing" he whispered.

Katherine moved closer to him and soon Nancy and Glenn entered the hallway, "There shouldn't be anyone else in the house. That room is empty. No one sleeps in it" Nancy murmured.

"Well, there is someone in it now" Michael replied, "I can heard movement from inside"

The two girls huddled close together and watched with trepidation as their partners inched towards the room. Glenn clasped his hand around the handle and glanced at Michael who readied himself to follow the man into the room. The girls held their breath as he slowly turned the handle.

In a flash the boys ran into the room and they heard Glenn curse, "What the fuck? Rod?!"

Nancy charged forward into the room and skidded to a halt as she saw Rod cowering in the far left corner of the dimly lit room, a small white bottle in his hands. It was approximately half the size of his palm. He shook a few tables into his hand and shoved them in his mouth, swallowing them. The window facing him was cracked, smashed inwards with shards of glass scattered on the floor Dark green grass stains were smeared on his black jacket, signs that he was sleeping rough perhaps in a park or a field. He looked like shit, heavy bags from under his eyes. They seem to dart about hastily. He seemed on edge.

"Rod…" Nancy whispered, "What are you doing?"

"They're caffeine tablets" he muttered then glanced worryingly at Michael and Katherine last hey entered the room.

"What happened last night Rod?" Glenn asked as he took a step closer.

"It wasn't me Nancy" Rod countered, "I swear to you, I didn't kill Tina!"

"Fuck this shit!" Michael snarled, "I'm calling the police!"

Nancy screamed, "No! We have to listen to him!"

Katherine snatched Michael's arm and yanked him backwards, "She's right!"

"Jesus Christ! Would you listen to yourselves?"

"I didn't do it man!" Rod shook his head, "I never touched her. I woke up and she was thrashing about on the bed, I tried to wake her up. Then the bed sheets were ripped from her body along with her shirt. I saw her chest and stomach being ripped, being carved open. There was all these cuts appearing on her. Something was dragging her across the floor and onto the bed!"

"I believe you" Katherine caught Rod's gaze.

He frowned, "What?"

"You've been having nightmares, haven't you?"

He staggered back against the wall and slumped down onto the ground, then threw her a bemused glare.

"You've been dreaming of a horribly burnt man, with knives for fingers on his right hand" she saw his eyes widen in recognition.

"Freddy" he mumbled, "His name is Freddy"

Katherine nodded forbiddingly, "Yes, that's right" she spun away and went towards Michael and grabbed his shirt, "You are not phoning the police! We need to tell him what exactly is going on!"

"And then what?" he snapped, "The police are looking for him!"

As they chatted heatedly near the door Rod continued to lazily look about the room, his eyes fluttering violently as he desperately tired to keep them open. He had been having several restless nights of late, all because of his nightmares. Of that burnt maniac Freddy. It had been what, perhaps a month now since he suffering from these nightmares. Just why was he being haunted by them? And was his nightmares linked to Tina's death, as she was still asleep when she was attacked. He groaned in aggravation and then tensed as there was a rustling sound coming from the double bed.

He jerked his head towards the mattress and saw the bed sheets beginning to bulge, pushing upwards. As though a body or the top of someone's body was slowly driving upwards out of the bed. The bed creaked and groaned as the bulge grew larger and a body began to form out of the bed. The petrified teenager reached into his black leather jacket for this Stanley blade and pulled it out, then rose to his feet. He swallowed hard as two blades pierced into the sheets and tore them in two. Revealing Freddy.

His scarred lips pulled back into a fiendish grin and he reached down to lift his fedora hat from the ripped sheets, placing it on his burnt head. Chortling viciously he leered, "Tina's waiting for you Rod"

Rod snarled and raised his Stanley blade. "Stay the fuck away!"

Katherine and Nancy spun around at the sound of Rod's panicked voice and glowered in slight fear as he stood against the wall, shivering. His face was barely visible due to the poor lightening and the darkened clouds from outside. Nancy took two steps forward and then saw that he was staring at the bed and averted her blue eyes to the mattress. The mattress was sagging in the middle, as though something was pressed on the bed. A heavy weight of some sorts. It shifted, the mattress moved and then slowly raised as it flattened out.

Just as the exact moment when Freddy calmly climbed off the bed onto the floor, his merciless eyes locked on Rod before him.

Nancy shouted over her shoulder, "Turn on the lights!"

Katherine jolted forward and flicked on the light switch and the light illuminated the room. Turning towards the bed both girls saw that the bed clothes were ripped apart. They heard Rod mumble and averted their eyes to him. His eyes were clamped shut, rolling and jerking rapidly under his eyelids. Reacting to whatever he was seeing in his sleep waling dream.

"Oh, no" Katherine breathed.

Nancy shook her head in horror, "He's asleep!"

Rod gripped his blade and lunged forward against some invisible assailant, trying to slash at them. He then moved to the left as Freddy predatorily took a few steps forward. He cocked his head to the side and gestured behind him at the bed, "She wants you to be with her…"

A whimper came from the traumatized young man as before him laying sprawled on the bed was his dead girlfriend. Blood cascaded from her lacerated and cut flesh, soaking into the bed clothes. Her eyes fluttered opened as her right hand weakly reached out to him, voice hoarse and frail. "Rod…"

"This isn't real!" he shouted.

Nancy rushed towards him, "Rod wake up!"

A powerful force propelled her backward and she shrieked as she landed into Katherine, both girls falling backwards onto the carpet with a mighty thud. Freddy smiled treacherously in the dream world as he looked down at the terrified girls. He snapped his head back towards Rod as he lunged forward again with his blade and stabbed him in his lower gut, then yanked it out with a low snarl.

Freddy sneered with malevolence and with a flick on his index blade Rod was copulated back against the wall, "Little boys shouldn't play with knives" he took a step close and smiled banefully, "you might cut yourself!"

A flash of silver metal soared through the air and sliced deftly through flesh. Rod gurgled as crimson liquid gushed from his severed skin, right across his jugular. The screams of the girls echoed in the room and they scuttled backwards on the ground and were helped to their feet by Glenn and Michael. They too had witnessed the sight of Rod's neck being slashed apart. After helping Katherine to her feet, Michael rushed to Rod's aid but halted in his tracks as his body began to convulse and then he coughed up blood as something ripped his insides.

Withdrawing his blades from Rod's stomach Freddy took a step back and allowed the body to slide to the floor as his life slipped away, and he began to laugh. A vicious, triumphant laugh.

Teetering to her feet Nancy approached Rod, but Glenn pulled her back, "Don't Nancy!"

"What the fuck?" Michael muttered, "This can't be happening!"

"It is happening! You saw what happened, you saw his throat being slit! It was my father!" Katherine barked.

He nodded hopelessly and knew that everything that she was saying, the dreams that Nancy and Glenn were having were real. The evidence was there for him to see, the laceration appearing across Rod's neck. His right hand that held his blade was down at his side, nowhere near his neck. But what were they meant to do? How were they going to explain Rod's death?

"We've got to phone the cops!" Katherine broke the silence.

Nancy sniffled, "And tell them what?"

"That Rod committed suicide"

"What?" Nancy growled in disgust, "He didn't, that bastard killed him!"

"I know that!" Katherine began to pace the room, "We all know that, but if we say what really happened then we'll be locked away! We have to all make statements that Rod killed himself!"

"She's right Nancy" Glenn agreed.

"And when what?" Nancy sobbed.

Katherine crossed her arms, "We need to find out who else my father is going after"

 _ **Author's Note:**_

I guess the author is their own worst critic, as I thought this chapter could be better lol.

Btw, has anyone ever read a story that involved two family members ie. Brother/sister, father/daughter - (adults/over 18) that involved intimate scenes, either consensual or not, on this website? As I'm sure most of you will know that there will be sexual abuse in this story and as much as I'd like to write a scene in the story. I don't want to risk my account being deleted. So, if anyone knows of any stories would you let me know? Thanks


	9. A Message

**Warning:** From now on in the story there will be suggestions of sexual content/possible non-con situations.

 **Chapter 9:** A Message

 _ **9pm..**_

It had been a few hours since Rod's _supposed_ suicide. To Nancy and Katherine's relief, Nancy's father had believed their statements. That they had found Rod in the spare room of the student house, how they tried to reason with him to put down the knife. But he had simply ignored them and before they could even react he had slit his own throat. It was hard for Nancy to tell this to her father, but she knew that Katherine was right. They had to say it was a 'suicide' as they couldn't tell her father that Katherine's dead father was back from the grave to seek vengeance on those who had burned him and had taken his daughter away. By killing their children, one by one. To anyone not experiencing the nightmares they were having, they would think the four of them were fucking crazy.

Despite her pleas that she wanted to head back to the campus with Katherine and Michael, Nancy's father had ordered her and Glenn back to their homes. He had pleaded with her to take the next few days off of college, so she could get her a around what had happened over the last two days. To witness what she had, would give anyone a nervous breakdown.

She had promised Katherine that she would visit her the next day, hopefully with some news of who the other parents were. That was if she could get through the night without falling asleep.

Katherine resignedly held Michael's hand as she was lead to his dormitory room. It had been a tiring day for both of them, more so for Katherine. At least she didn't have to keep any more secrets from Michael. She could talk to him about what she was going through and it was a relief that he believed her now. Especially after what he observed earlier that evening. He closed the door behind him, flicking the light on and turned to see Katherine sitting sluggishly on his bed. Her head was lowered with her hair shielding her face from him. Then he heard her sobbing softly and quickly went to her side.

"What's wrong?" he sat beside her.

She wiped lazily at her eyes with the back of her hands, "I can't believe this is happening Michael"

He reached up with this right hand, tipping her face up slightly, "It's okay, we'll get through this. I promise"

"H-how?" she gulped, "You should see what's he's like now. He's much more twisted and sinister, more vile in his mannerisms towards me"

"Vile?" his face grew wary, "What do you mean? What has he done to you?"

"He's trying to start to psychological torture again"

"Tell me everything that's happened to you, what you can remember" he beseeched.

"The first night he was invisible, I didn't know I was dreaming. I thought I was awake. I felt this weight on top of me, I couldn't move my legs or arms" she took a deep breath, "It was as though something was pinning me to the bed. I never realised until a few nights later that it was him. He was toying with me. Then I felt the weight ease off and I could move. I was wearing my baseball top, the one you got me for my birthday. I went to get my Mickey Mouse bear and when I was bending down to get it, I heard this sound. A moan"

His eyes widened in slight dread, "A moan?"

"Yes, he was watching me and pleasuring himself" her body shivered at the memory. "Uh, then I heard this whispering. Like someone was talking to themselves. I thought I was imagining things!"

Michael shook his head in rage, "What else? What happened the next night? Have you been dreaming of him every night since we've arrived here?"

There was a curt nod, "Yeah. The next night I went down to the foyer for a drink of water. I felt that someone was watching me, I saw him approaching the front doors. He wasn't burnt, he wasn't showing his true appearance to me yet. Fuck, I thought it was real. I ran upstairs and I tried to get into your room, but the door was locked! I then hurried into my room and pushed my chest of drawers in front of the door. He tried to barge the door in. I was terrified. He began to taunt me, trying to get me to let him in by using this old nursery rhyme. Then he sung my name, the way he would when he would play with me in the garden. He was teasing me!"

Her hands curled into tight fists as she sniffled silently.

"Listen if you want to tell me another time you can" Michael suggested, noticing the look of trepidation on her face.

She briskly shook her head. "No, I'll be okay. Uh, he was begging me to let him in and that he wanted to give me a kiss to welcome me home. Then he slammed his blades into the door. Then I heard his voice from beneath my bed, saying 'come to daddy' and then that bladed claw of his came out from under the bed and grabbed my leg. Dragging me under" her eyes locked with his, "It wasn't until the next night when I saw his burnt face. It was horrible looking. I was in my house, at first he showed me when he was alive. I tried to fight back. He actually found it amusing, he was smiling at me. I kneed him in his groin and ran out of the house and when I was outside I saw my house the way it was now. The house you saw this morning"

"So, you were right. He was giving you clues" he noted.

"Yeah, and then I saw them. Lucy, Melanie, Emily and Billy. There was another boy too, they were all playing on the lawn. The girls were doing jump rope and singing a song"

Michael took her hands in his, "The song you and Nancy mentioned today?"

"Yeah, then I heard his breathing from behind me. It was deeper, more hoarse. He sang the start of the song again, but he used daddy instead of Freddy. I spun around and I saw him, his face was covered in horrid burns. His skin was a reddish-black colour, the muscles were rough and red. Burned. He gave me a smile, a pleased wicked smile and grabbed my hair and jerked me towards him, welcoming me home. His voice sounded so much deeper, gravely and darker. Then I woke up screaming"

"Yeah, I remember. You nearly kicked me out of the bed" he remarked. "You should have told me"

"You would have thought I was crazy"

"We would have figured something out, perhaps why you were dreaming of him like that. You shouldn't have to deal with it on your own" he sighed and gently tucked her hair behind her right hear, "What other dreams did you have?"

"On Monday night, I was in my house. He appeared to me in his burnt form, I didn't want to believe it was him. But he showed me what happened, he showed me his memory. What happened after me and you were taken out of the boiler room. How the parents burnt him alive"

"That's how you knew that Donald and the other parents killed him?"

She nodded against his hand, "Yeah, he then said that he was going to give me a sign to let me know that he was real. That he could kill people in their dreams. The next night he killed Tina and left that message for me. K. A. T. Kat!"

"Jesus Christ!"

"I know, then last night…" she bit her bottom lip nervously, "He started the mental torment. The kids were there again in the front of the house, they were mutilated. He showed me the way there were after he killed them. It was revolting! I made my way into the house and went to the boiler room. It's like he can twist the dreamscape, alter the rooms so he can bring me or anyone he wants to the boiler room. He explained how he was going to get revenge on all those who had burned him and for taking me away from him and from Springwood"

"Do you really think if you had of stayed here he would have visited you in your dreams?" he asked.

"Oh" she gave an anxious laugh and nodded, "yes! He would have visited my dreams every night. He would have continued the manipulation. The abuse would have still continued though it would be more twisted. He would have rule over my dreams! You remember how he said to you that I was his?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Well, I know that he still thinks that way" her eyelids grew heavy and she shook her head madly, then rose to her feet. "Sorry, I just need to stand"

He too rose to his feet and smiled, "It's okay"

"Um, a part of me wanted to touch his face" she saw the look of repulsion on his face, "I mean, I tried to get him to change his face back to when he was alive. I thought in some way I could reach out to the father that I knew, the good man that he was to me. But he said no, I had to touch his face the way it was. Burnt"

"And you actually did it?" Michael gawked at her in awe.

"Yeah, I was curious. I've always been this way. I got it off my mother" she rubbed her eyes meekly, "When I was touching his face, he uh, he licked my hand. I jerked away and had to rub his saliva off my skin!"

"Did he do anything else to you?" he chewed his lips then continued, "You know, like other stuff?"

Katherine knew exactly what he meant and gave a shy nod, "He grabbed my hand and made me touch his crotch area, he leered at me that did I want to touch him" she then felt tears begin to well in her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me anymore!" he drew her into a hug as she let out a small sob, "It's okay"

She inclined her head up to him. Her eyes were patchy and red from crying, "No, I need to tell you. He believes that I've been corrupted by my therapists because I said that he was abusing me. He was also teasing me when I said that I knew that he had raped the other kids. God, he was so depraved the way he talked to me! Saying that was I jealous of what he was doing o the other girls! He was disgusting! We began to fight, he tried to rip apart my t-shirt and then I begged him to stop. You see I was acting, I pretended to be sorry…"

"What for?"

"To get him to let his guard down" she explained, "But he twisted it around, and said if I was really sorry that I would make it up to him. He wanted me to give him a hand job"

Michael's eyes flashed in anger and he charged past her towards his chest of drawers, pulling out the top drawer and pulled out a small wallet. She frowned and asked, "Michael, what are you doing?"

"Getting you coffee and plenty of it! I'm not going to let that fucker do that to you again" he promised, "I'm not going to let him do anything to you. He's not going to mentally torment you again!"

She nodded, "It's the sexual abuse that I'm more afraid of this time"

"Why?" he held a handful of quarters in his right hand.

"I know that once it starts again then it won't stop. He'll want to have control over me sexually. That's how my father's mind works. Control and power. He likes to assert control over me. Remember, he sees me as his property. I was easy to manipulate as a girl and he knew it, he got a kick out of controlling me. He was so close to having full domination over me in an intimate way. If he was never arrested in the first place he would have taken my innocence away, he even talked to me about it. That when I was perhaps twelve or so that we would have sex" she saw the look of horror in his eyes, "He knows that I won't give into him that easily this time, so I think he'll start the way he did when I was a little girl. Manipulation"

He nodded, understanding her point of view. Freddy was going to be in for a rude awakening when he recognized that Katherine wasn't as easy to oppress now she was a young woman. She was much more independent and wasn't going to let anyone boss her about. "Look, we'll find a way to stop him. Unless…"

She looked at him inquisitively, "Unless what?"

"We leave Springwood. Even for a few days…"

"What?" she screeched. Horrified by his suggestion, "And leave Nancy and Glenn to face my father? NO! We're staying. We can't just abandon them! If you want to go back to Central City, I'll understand. Maybe that would be a good idea, I mean I don't want anything to happen to you"

"I'm not leaving you" he gave a small smile, "Look, forget I even suggested it. I'll get us some coffee. You want something to eat?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll come with you" she linked her arm with his.

"Do you think Nancy will get the name of the other parents?" he opened the door for her and they left the room.

She forced a optimistic smile. "I hope so. If not then whoever he's after will be in danger. They won't know what's happening in their dreams until it's too late. And by then they'll probably end up dead"

 **x x x**

 _ **Thompson Residence**_

 _ **10.30pm…**_

Sitting numbly in the kitchen of her home, Nancy nursed a mug of coffee as she forlornly browsed through old photographs of her and Tina when they were kids. The photos ranged from when they were six or seven years old to their High School Prom at the end of May of this year. They were happy times, memories that she didn't want to forger. She would never forget her best friend. One thing was for sure she was going to get vengeance against that fucker Freddy for murdering her. But not just Tina, for brutally taking away Rod's life too. Even though she wasn't close to him, they weren't really friends. She somehow knew deep down that he loved Tina.

Stifling a yawn she looked up from her photo albums as her mother entered the kitchen, "Nancy, I thought you would be asleep. You have barely slept the last day or so. You need to rest sweetheart"

"I'm not tired" this was a complete lie. Her body was consumed with fatigue. "I just wanted to look through some old photos"

Marge walked over and sat down beside her, smiling as she peered down at an old photo of Nancy and Tina on Nancy's 8th birthday. Both of them were dressed in the same bright purple dress. She remembered that day so well, how Nancy had begged her to buy and allow her to wear the same dress as Tina had for her birthday. And so she gave in. They were more like sisters than they were best friends. Spending most of their weekends in each other's houses, having sleepovers. Borrowing each other's dolls and toys. Now, that bond was destroyed.

"I remember that photo, you two were running about in the back yard with the exact same dolls too! You always loved to copy each other" Marge chuckled lightly.

"I miss her mom" Nancy sniffled quietly, "I still can't believe she's gone"

"Listen, I'll be here for you. You can talk to me about anything" Marge reached over and clasped her right hand over Nancy's clammy left hand, "I'll help you get through this"

Nancy lifted her somnolent head, "I know mom" she closed the album and then sternly looked over at her, "Dad told me. About Freddy Krueger"

Her mother's face went a deathly shade of pale, "W-what? Why?"

"Katherine found out, she found out that you all burned her father" she replied. "I know about him, about who he was. Katherine told me"

"He was a dirty paedophile, a vicious murderous bastard who never deserved to have a lovely daughter like Katherine" Marge seethed and shoved her hand into the pocket of her nightgown and withdrew her packet of cigarettes. Lighting one up. "What he put that poor child through was deplorable. Twisting and manipulating her mind after strangling her mother in front of her"

Nancy nodded grimly. "Would you tell me more about him? Before he died? What he was like with Katherine?"

"What? Why would you want to know Nancy?"

"I have my reasons" she leaned forward, "Please mom!"

Marge sighed loudly, "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"What was he like? Who was his wife? Did you know him from High School?"

"He was in the same year as me and your father, but he dropped out in the middle of Junior High. He was…strange. Very private, kept himself to himself. After dropping out of school he got a job as a janitor in the Elementary School. I never really talked to him. He actually scared me a little in High School" she took a drag of her cigarette, "It was a few months before his 18th birthday that his foster father was found dead in his home. Supposedly, it was self defence. But there were rumours Fred had murdered him"

Nancy trembled, "What happened after that? When did he met his wife?"

"Because he was under eighteen he wasn't sentenced and his plea of self defence also meant that there would be no charges against him. It was around October 1956 that he met Loretta. She was only sixteen. She worked at Craven Diner. I would have went there a few times with your father. We would see Fred talking to Loretta. I didn't really know her, but there were rumours in school that she left her parents house after they forbid her from seeing Fred anymore. They didn't like him. That was about eight months after they starting dating. She moved in with Fred soon. He lived at1428 Elm Street"

"Did she still go to school?"

"Yes, she did. It was three years later when they were wed. Then three years later they had Katherine" Marge grabbed a nearby ashtray and flicked some ash into it, "They adored Katherine. Especially Fred"

"How was she? His wife Loretta? Did you ever talk to him? Become friendly with her?" Nancy questioned.

"Well, you were born a month before Katherine, so she would call over asking for advice about Katherine" she smiled softly, "It was then when we began to strike up a friendship. She seemed so lovely, but rather shy. A little reserved. We would have these coffee mornings. She would come to most of them, but the odd time she wouldn't be able to come. Over the years I began to see less and less of her at the coffee mornings. The odd time, when Katherine was maybe two or three years old I would bump into her in the grocery store and she would seem jumpy, extremely nervous. I even saw sometimes an odd bruise on her arm"

"A bruise? Was he hitting her?" Nancy shivered.

"I'm not sure. He probably was, but Loretta would say that she fell down the stairs" she shrugged her shoulders. "It's only now that I knew that fucker was abusing his own wife. Hitting her and she was lying for him"

"Were you ever in his company around Loretta?"

"Yeah, there were times when we would take you to the park and the Krueger's would be there. Fred would always be carrying Katherine in his arms or holding her hand. You could see the way he looked at her and played with her in the park, that he did love her. She was a daddy's girl. She adored him" Marge leaned back in her seat, "Fred was charming, putting on an act in front of everyone. He was pretending to be the perfect husband and father. But your father always had this feeling that there was something not right about him. I told him that he was imagining things, that he was using Fred's past as a reason to suspect him!"

"His past?" she grew curious. "What about his past?"

Marge shook her head quickly, "Just forget about it. It's something that you don't want to hear"

Nancy frowned, a look of disappointment flashing across her jaded face. "Okay. Katherine told me what happened to her mother. Did no one suspect him? I mean, his wife disappears and no one talked to him about it?"

"We bumped into them, Fred and Katherine, at the park one day. I asked him about Loretta, he blatantly lied in our faces. Saying that they had a fight and that Loretta had left the house. That she didn't even say goodbye to Katherine. And we believed him. We fell for it!" her head shook in dismay, "That bastard had us all fooled!'

"Katherine mentioned how she was manipulated, how he began to control her. In a few years she had cut off herself away from her friends, from the other kids in school and at the park. All because of what he was saying to her" Nancy muttered bleakly.

Marge nodded. "That's right. He had that poor girl under his thumb. She was brainwashed! And yet through it all she loved him"

Taking another sip of her coffee Nancy rubbed the back of her neck, "I still can't believe that you and father murdered him"

"You have to understand that fucker was a danger to you, to all the children. And especially to his daughter!" Marge protested, "We were doing it for the town, for you. For all the children!"

Nancy's grip tightened around her mug in silent rage. If only her mother knew that everything was now a hundred times worse. They were all still in danger, even more so now than ever before. Even closing their eyes for a few seconds was precarious for them all. "Who was there mom? Dad said that Tina, Rod and Glenn's parents were there that night. But who else was there? Do you know their names?"

Marge stared at her daughter with confusion. "Why would you want to know?"

"Please just tell me!"

Staring into her daughter's bright blue eyes Marge sighed, then left the kitchen before reappearing with a small jotter, black pen and another small photo album. "I'll try my best to remember them all. It was eight years ago" she opened the album, "But first, I want you to give this to Katherine"

Nancy looked down at a coloured photo of a woman and young girl, the girl was perhaps four years old with dark blond hair tied back in single ponytail, a big cheesy grin adorning her face. A white frilly dress was on her small frame. The woman had dark brown hair, which was styled in a short bob. She held the little girl in her arms as she smiled for the camera. Prying the picture from the page Nancy instantly knew who these two were. "This is Katherine and her mother?"

"Yes" Marge smiled. "I invited Katherine and Loretta over to your 5th birthday at the start of February. You would have played with Katherine sometimes in the street. She was such a sweet child, very polite"

"Was he there?" Nancy swallowed thickly.

"No, he wasn't. From what I remember, Loretta said that he had some errands to attend to"

Nancy nodded, then slipped the photo into her front jean pocket. "I'll give this to Katherine when I see her" her eyes flickered to the jotter and then back to her mother. "Now, I need to know who was there"

Marge readied her pen and began to write.

 **x x x**

Freddy snarled in rage as he paced back and forth in front of the burning furnace. It appeared that his little princess was managing to keep awake tonight, that she was avoiding him. And not just her, but Nancy and Glenn too. This wasn't something that he liked, not one bit. He had wanted to toy with Katherine's mind some more, to speed up the process a little bit. But she was trying to defy him? By staying awake? He knew from last night that she had a little bit of a feistiness to her now and he actually enjoyed fighting with her. But this, evading him? It was pissing him off! He needed to release his pent up anger. His blades tapped eagerly along the side of trouser leg and then he tensed, stopping in his tracks.

His head craned to the right and he peered down the darkened corridor, seeing the silhouette of a boy. A malevolent grin pulled at his lips, "Little William is here…"

Chuckling lightly he began to stalk down the darkened corridor.

Will Stanton uncomfortably hurried down the steam filled corridor of the power plant, his thick rimmed black glasses starting to steam up from the condensation. He used his fingertips to rub away the vapour and frowned as he turned into the next corridor noticing a dead end up ahead. How many more of these fucking nightmares was he going to have? It was on his 16th birthday at the start of August when he began to be visited by that burnt madman in his dreams. Any time he would have a dream of him they would always end up getting worse. The last dream he had was about three nights ago and when he woke up he had found a few nasty bruises around his ribs from where that guy had slammed his body into a large rusty boiler. The pain he felt when he was shoved into the metal was unbearable, it felt so real. The bruises were a warning that his nightmares were more becoming out of control and real. It had made him stay awake the last few nights, but tonight he wasn't able to stay awake. His body was too consumed in exhaustion and now here he was, stuck in another fucking nightmare.

He wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow and turned around towards corridor from where he came. In the midst of the steam he saw the faint outline of a figure approach him, their right arm stretching out to the right and the tips of what he knew was a claw touched the metal wall.

Will flinched backwards from the high piercing screeching noise and shook his head madly, "Just a dream. You'll wake up soon" he tried to reassure himself, "Just a dream!"

Freddy cackled sinisterly, "It's more than a dream boy. It's a nightmare, your nightmare!"

Snapping out of his trance Will spun around and saw a rusty ladder that lead to a catwalk above. He ran towards it and began to climb as fast as his shaky limbs could allow him to. There was snarl from behind and a whoosh as four blades came soaring down towards his ankle. But he jerked is right ankle of the way and kicked out at his attacker.

Freddy cursed and stumbled backwards, licking the blood that oozed from his busted lip. "Little shit!"

He took a step back and looked up to the catwalk above, seeing Will staggering along the metal grating. It was time to take another approach.

Will stumbled along the metal catwalk, his hands holding the railings as he went along. The structure wasn't as sturdy as he had previously thought. As his feet walked across the grating he could feel it shudder and shake beneath his weight. This place must be decades old and in dire need of repair. The hinges on the railings and the corners of the gratings were rusty and worn. He turned cautiously into the next catwalk and as he advanced down he heard whimpering from behind him, making him cease his movements.

The sobbing continued and he turned around to see a little girl, huddling against the railing. A veil of dark brunette hair covered her sobbing face. Her body shook vehemently against the metal railings. Will frowned sadly and took a few prudent steps towards her, "Little girl, are you okay?"

She curled her arms around her legs as her body rocked back and forth, "He said that I was a bad girl. He told me that I had to _see_ that I was naughty…"

The boy's face scrunched in perplexity and saw her begin to shift around on her knees to face him. Though her hair was still shielding her face from him. But he could clearly see that her t-shirt was ripped apart down the middle of her chest and stomach. Four deep crimsons red punctures were visible on her mangled flesh above her belly button. Her hair was soon pulled back by an unseen force, showing her bloodied face to him in full. Rivulets of blood gushed down her cheeks from her black eye sockets, her eyes gauged out from her skull.

Her voice was low and tainted with pain as she whispered, "So, he cut out my _eyes!"_

Will screamed and spun on his heel, then he heard that dark, baleful laughter from all around. Flames sprang to life in the furnaces below. His breathing became irregular as he ran blindly in the dimly light. At the end of the catwalk he came across a deep set of metal steps and skidded to a stop to catch his breath. He then heard heavy raspy breathing and he heard a rhythmic tapping as it something was tapping along the railing. He craned his frightened face to stare at his assailant, as he inched towards him. The sides of his bloodied blades patted the metal railing madly and in left hand he held aloft a little girl's corpse. The same girl Will had seen a few minutes before. His scarred hand was curled around her neck. Her limp arms swung at her sides.

Sniggering viciously Freddy raised the left hand lifted the girl's corpse effortlessly and he used the tips of his claw to flick away her blood soaked hair. Revealing her maimed face once more to Will. "You see Will, little Melanie was a naughty little girl" a blade dug into her cheek and drew more blood that he languidly licked away with a sickening smirk as he eyed Will's disgusted face, "So, I had to show her the errors of her ways"

He dropped Melanie's body to the ground, her body spontaneously combusted into yellow and orange flames. With a wicked grin Freddy pointed a blade at the boy before him, "It's about time Freddy _showed_ you too!"

Will gritted his teeth and tried to whirl away, but lost his footing as energy propelled him backwards and with a startled cry his body tumbled down the hard metal steps. His head bashed against each step and soon his body came to a still at the bottom steps, his glasses having been thrown from his face. He groaned and as he lay flat on his back, his right hand went up to reach the back of his black hair and he felt a sticky substance on his fingers. Turning onto his stomach he could barely see the outline of his glasses a few feet away. His vision was never that good, having suffering from astigmatism from an early age. Whenever he took his glasses off everything would be come blurry, distorted and he hated it. He knew that in years to come his eyesight would become worse.

He pushed himself to his knees and was about to reach over for his glasses when a figure stepped forward form the darkness and there was a small crunch. Glass breaking under a boot.

Freddy glanced down under his black work boots seeing the cracked glass and bent plastic frame of the glasses. He then gave a mock apologetic shrug of his shoulders. "Oops!"

Will gulped and teetered backwards and managed to rise to his feet. He could faintly see the blurred red and green sweater of Freddy as he approached him. Trying this best to scamper past him he could only go so far as with a flick of Freddy's claw his body was catapulted back against a grimy concrete wall. His limbs were pinned to the wall, his lips shivering violently as Freddy stalked over to him. Soon Freddy's horrid burnt face came into focus as his face were mere inches from Will's sweating, horrified face.

Lifting his claw he placed the tips of his first and second blades to the side of Will's temple. Then slowly pushed them into his flesh, a pool of blood seeping from the torn skin. A scream of agony erupted from Will as he tried pitifully to move his head to his right, but Freddy's scarred hand held his face in place. "Don't move, Freddy ain't finished with you, you little fuck!"

The blades were pushed in further, until about two inches of the metal were embedded into the side Will's forehead. Blood gushed from the puncture skin and he wailed in woe. He then let out a sigh of relief as his aggressor plucked the blades from his skin.

However, his reprieve was short lived as a hot, piercing burning sensation coming from behind his eyes. He found that movement had returned to his limbs and he collapsed to the ground, writhing on his knees in torment. His hand gripping the side of his black hair and soon he began to bleed from the corner of his eyes. He was literally crying tears of blood.

"What did you do to me?!" he wailed, lifting his weary head up towards Freddy.

Freddy smiled atrociously at him and crouched down to stare at him, relishing in the pained expression on his face. He however didn't reply to the boy's question. He cocked his head to the side as Will let out another cry of affliction. The blood vessels in his eyes had started to bleed. Bursting inside of his eyes. And soon his eyelids began to smoulder, sizzling as though this skin was melting away. He shrunk onto his right side, then rolled onto his back and screamed again.

Soon, the white bit of his eye - the sclera - began to glow brighter and soon spread, smothering his iris and pupil. Until both his eyes were a bright white. He shook his head wildly, as the blurred image of Freddy started to become more murky and distorted.

Dropping to his knees Freddy leaned over the boy, his burnt fingers starting to dig into the side of his right eye. Eager to pull it out from his socket , "Now, you see me…" he raised his blades.

Poised to strike.

Will's vision soon faded away, the blurred image of Freddy vanishing as everything went black. Then he heard another sneer from above.

"And now you _don't!"_

The last thing Will felt was four blades plunging deep into his chest, penetrating into his heart…

Freddy rose to his feet and groaned as he felt Will's soul soar into his chest. He was never intending on killing Will so soon. But it was a perfect way to ease his rage, and why not by claiming another one of the Elm Street brats souls? And as for Katherine, he would have to have a little word with her the next time she fell asleep. There was one thing he fucking hated and that was being ignored, especially by his own daughter.

 **x x x**

The night was long and tiring to say the least. But Katherine and Michael had managed to stay awake, with a long leisurely walk through the darkened streets of Springwood had helping them pass the time. They had stopped at a café for another quick fix of coffee. Their conversations were not of her father or anything to do with dreams or nightmares, but they were reminiscing about their days in High School. Happy times, when they hadn't a care in the world and weren't faced with the dangers of facing her father in their dreams. During their little walk throughout the town they had stopped at a late night chemist for a few bottles of caffeine tablets. Anything that they thought could help them stay awake and alert was going to be bought. Though Michael had warned her that the longer they stayed awake, the more likely that they would start to hallucinate or hear things. A side effect due to the lack of sleep.

They had considered not attending their lecturers that day, but Katherine had insisted that she wanted to keep her routine as normal as possible and so he reluctantly agreed that they would go to their classes for the day. Luckily though their classes that day were sparse. She only had two lecturers, one at 11am and 2pm. While his class was only from 11am to 1.30pm. They weren't though sure if Nancy and Glenn were planning on going to their classes today. It wouldn't have surprised them if they didn't, especially after what they both went through the last day or two. Especially Nancy. It was their plan on meeting up with them later on in the afternoon.

Michael sat restlessly at his desk in his room, chugging back a cup of lukewarm coffee. He glanced at his watch, the time reading 9.35am. There was a small knock at the door and he spun around, calling out. "Yeah, come in"

The door creaked opened and in entered Nancy and Glenn, both of them looking a little worse for wear. She forced a smile, "Morning"

"Morning, did you get through the night okay?" Michael got to his feet.

"Yeah, we didn't fall asleep. Though, I am exhausted now" her eyes looked behind him at the two small white bottles on the desk, "What are they?"

He turned around and lifted one in right hand, "Caffeine tablets. Me and Katherine went to a late night chemist store last night. We stocked up on these. She said we should buy a coffee maker for our room. Get some jars of coffee"

"Sounds good" she smiled, "Where is she anyway?"

"She's getting a shower, she shouldn't be long" Michael unscrewed the top and offered. "You want some? Looks like you need it!"

They held out their hands and he shook two tablets into each of their palms, then grabbed two cans of coke from the desk and handed them over.

"Thanks" Glenn cracked opened his can and took a swig, "Are you two going to classes today?"

Michael held back a yawn, "Yeah, Katherine wants to try and keep busy. Keep up a normal routine. What about you both?"

"I'm not sure" Nancy shrugged, "I was hoping to go to Tina's wake, her funeral is tomorrow"

"Oh" Michael nodded, "I know Katherine would want to know, but have you talked to your mother? About who was there that night?"

Nancy slid her hand into her front jean pocket, "Yes, I managed to get about the name of eight set of parents who were there so far"

"That's all?"

"Yeah" she unfolded the paper, "My mom is going to talk to a few of the parents today. This is who she told me so far"

He took the page off of her and read the names.

 _Thompson's_

 _Gray's_

 _Lane's_

 _Lantz's_

 _Parkers_

 _Crusel's_

 _Whyte's_

 _Kincaid's_

"And my father" Michael mumbled to himself, then lifted a pen from his backpack and wrote his father's name at the bottom - Christopher Turner. He then handed the page back to her.

She pried the pen out of his hand and with a deep breath put a 'x' beside the names - Gray's and Lane's. "Let's hope we find out the rest of the parents soon"

"We would need to know the name of their kids" Glenn commented, "Do you think your mom can tell us about their kids?"

"I don't know. The last thing I want is for her to ask questions, wanting to know why I'm asking about their kids! She's a little suspicious already"

"Well, there's no harm in asking" Michael drank the rest of his coffee.

"I think we should keep a closer look at the news papers, listen to the radio"

"What the hell for Nancy?" Glenn threw his girlfriend a bemused look.

"To check if there have been any suicide attempts" she replied.

A figure entered the bedroom and added, "That sounds like a good idea"

Nancy twisted around to see Katherine walk towards her, changed into a clean pair of jeans and white shirt, looking a little more refreshed. She smiled at them.

"How are you? You get through the night okay?" Nancy's right hand slipped into her front pocket.

"It was tough going, but we made it. You?"

"We're still here!" Nancy sighed, "Listen, I have something I want to give to you. My mom gave it to me last night. I think you should have it"

Titling her head to the side Katherine took a step forward as Nancy pulled out a small photo from her pocket. Taking it in her left hand she studied it closely and her right hand began to shake as she rose it to cover her trembling lips. Was this real? She had a photo of her mother, a real photo. It had been years since she had seen a photo of her. She looked just like she remembered. The warm, smiling face that would tell her bedtimes stories before tucking her into bed. Deep brown eyes that were the same as her own. This was the mother she remembered. Not that vile corpse from her nightmare. Letting out a small sob she looked up at Nancy and soon a broad grin grew across her teary face.

"Oh, thank you" she grabbed Nancy in a hug, "I mean it, thank you _so_ much Nancy! You don't know how much this means to me!"

Nancy smiled, "You're welcomed"

Katherine broke the embrace and wandered over to Michael and proudly showed the photo of her and her mother, "That's what my mother looked like"

He smiled pleasantly and kissed her forehead, then looked over to Nancy. "That was really nice of you Nancy. I know that she's always wanted to have a picture of her mother, but never thought she would have been able to get one of her"

"Where did you get this?" Katherine looked fondly at the picture with a smile.

"My mom had it in an old photo album. It was from my 5th birthday party. My mom said that you and your mother were invited over" she beamed. "I knew that you would have wanted it"

She nodded vigorously, "Yes. Thanks again"

"No problem"

"Tonight, I think we should meet up for dinner. What time are you going to Tina's wake?" Michael asked, looking over at Nancy.

"I'm going over at 5pm. We would be able to meet after 6pm"

"Okay, we'll meet back here"

"I'll ask my folks about who was there too" Glenn suggested, "Just in case"

Michael nodded and glanced at Katherine who was gazing attentively at the picture of her mother. Her right index finger was trailing down the side of her mother's face. He squeezed her shoulders gently and she broke her trance away from the photo, "Sorry, what?"

"Nancy and Glenn are about to head here" he chuckled.

"Oh" she swung her head towards them, "Sorry. I'll see you later. I hope everything goes okay at the wake"

Nancy nodded, "Thanks. Talk later"

Katherine smiled at them both as they left and averted her gaze back towards the photo in her hands. She heard Michael speak, "You feeling a little happier today?"

"Yeah" she grinned widely and placed the photo in her back pocket, "I'm keeping her with me all day today"

"Let's get some breakfast, then we'll head to our classes"

 **x x x**

A slim hand twirled their combination dial of a dark grey locker. The owner, seventeen year old, Kristen Parker quickly pulled opened the door and rummaged through the stack of books for her Word History text book. Curling her hands around the book she yanked it out and with a stifled yawn she slammed the door shut, then turned towards her friends as they chatted at her side.

Taryn Whyte glanced over to her and commented, "Another bad night?"

Nodding once Kristen replied, "Yeah, but nothing I can't handle" Though she had to admit, it was something that was slowly becoming out of control. She knew that each of her friends, Taryn, Roland Kincaid and Joey Crusel were experiencing the same problem she had.

Nightmares.

Specifically, nightmares about that burnt creep with those deadly bladed knives affixed to a glove on his right hand. They had been dreaming of him since the middle of the summer. At first when they mentioned their dreams to each other, they thought nothing of it. It wasn't as though they were having dreams every night. It was perhaps a few nights a week.

But now, for Kristen, she had this feeling that they were going to get worse. If not now, but soon.

Very soon.

She jadedly leaned against her locker and glanced again over at her friends. If anyone was to ask her would she be friends with Taryn Whyte this time last year she would have said not a chance. Despite their home lives being poles apart, they had grown extremely close in the last several months. They did live in the same neighbourhood of Elm Street. But not necessarily on the same block. Elm Street covered two large streets. There was at least sixty houses. Kristen's mother and father both had well paid jobs and she everything that she wanted, well she got it. Some people would say she was spoilt, but she was always grateful for whatever she had. She respected her parents.

As for Taryn, her parents had divorced about five years before and it was in 1977 when she fell into the wrong crowd, trying to find some way to ignore the pain that her parents divorce was causing her. She began to dabble in drugs and alcohol at the age of fourteen. It was through drugs and alcohol that Taryn had found solace, until it became more than that. At the age of sixteen she was addicted, dropping out of school and was flaunting with death every time she pierced a needle into her skin or drank her vodka fix.

It was a few months after sixteenth birthday that her unconscious body was found by Roland Kincaid as he was walking through the town centre. He had noticed her lying in an alleyway across from a liquor store. Her legs were visible from behind a large dumpster, an empty bottle of vodka lay at her side and a used syringe was embedded in her right arm. He had immediately phoned an ambulance. According to the doctors if he hadn't of came across her, she would have been dead. She was mere minutes from death.

Throughout the weeks of her stay in hospital and her rehabilitation he and frequently visited her, counselling her through her personal demons. He became her rock. She had quickly found out through their talks that his parents were also divorced, but he channelled his anger not through drugs or alcohol. But through his love of sports, joining the boxing team.

Partly through his help, she was able to break free of her addiction, enrolling back into High Scholl and became close friends with him. It was now coming up to thirteen months of being clean and sober, and nearly two months since they officially became a couple. It was the happiest both of them had been in a long time, though these dreams were now starting to become a hindrance.

Roland's best friend and fellow class joker was Joey Crusel. They lived two doors down from each other and had been friends since they there in Elementary School. As for Joey, he had always had a crush on Kristen Parker. They seemed to be in each other's History class since starting High School and they had built up a strong friendship. Though he had still managed to keep his crush on her a secret. It was through him that she had became friends with Roland and Taryn over the last year. Her old friends would tease her for hanging about with ' _those losers'_ , but she didn't' give a fuck what they thought. It was her life and it was her decision who she wanted to be friends with.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Taryn asked, looking at her friend sternly.

"No" Kristen shook her head, "I never slept last night. I'm still a little freak out about seeing my mother's decapitated corpse from the other night" she shuddered at the vile memory, "I honestly thought she dead!"

A warm hand rubbed her back lightly as Joey suggested, "Listen, perhaps we're all thinking about it too much It's playing on our mind and so that's why we continually having bad dreams

"Yeah" Kincaid nodded, "I mean, I haven't dreamt of that creep in the last week. You're probably right, man!"

Kristen let her head lull backwards against her locker, "I hope so. I can't deal with this shit! I hate dreaming!"

"At least you can wake yourself up" Taryn sighed, "I mean, you have that gift. You can wake yourself up!"

"As long as I can concentrate, sometimes those dreams become so intense. If that happens then I lose control, it takes me longer to wake up than usual" she mumbled.

"Hey, stop it people! We're thinking about it too much!" Kincaid cut in and looked up at the clock on the wall, "Shit, we're late. I'll see you guys later at lunch"

It was fifteen minutes into their World History class, and Kristen was sitting tiredly at her desk. Her head resting against her left arm as her bright blue eyes scanned her book about the French Revolution. Joey sat in the row behind, two seats to her left. Her eyelids sagged closed for a split second and she swiftly shook her head. Trying to regain her focus on the paragraph, but the words were not registering in her drowsy mind.

It wasn't until she heard a soft giggle from her left that her head jerked up, her senses kicking in. Becoming alert. Swinging her head to the left, her eyes fell upon a small girl, aged eight or nine. Their brown hair was tied back in two pigtails, bound by red ribbons. A cheerful grin was carved across her sweet face as she drew away on a piece of paper. Her right hand held a dark red crayon as her eyes flickered towards Kristen, then back to the picture.

Kristen glimpsed wildly about the room, realising that it was only her and this little girl. The bright sunshine from outside was now gone, hidden behind thick dark clouds. Her gaze studied the girl more closely and then it dawned on her. This was the same girl she had seen in her dreams. It wasn't every dream, but more than often she would appear. Leading her to either the boiler room or into that shoddy house on Elm Street. And each time she would follow her. Was there some connection between this little girl and that guy who was stalking her in her dreams? What was his name again? Freddy? Yeah, he was called Freddy.

Clearing her throat Kristen forced a smile, "Hello, what's your name?"

The girl looked up at her and gave a knowing smile, then lifted a yellow crayon and coloured in again.

Kristen frowned and asked, "What are you drawing?"

She lifted her face and grinned, "You"

"M-me?" Kristen gulped, her face now tight with fear.

The girl placed down her crayon and smiled broadly at her drawing, happy at her masterpiece and showed it to the girl next to her. Kristen whimpered as her eyes trailed over the drawing. The girl was right. It was her, sitting in the exact same seat she was in now. Her body was slumped backwards and her chest was smeared in red. A pool of it was coloured around the legs of the chair. She watched with wide eyes as the girl pointed at the red marks.

"That's blood" the girl said simply, an eerie grin gracing her face.

Kristen breathed heavily as the little girl jumped out of her seat and scurried to the front of the classroom where the desk was. She placed the picture on the desk and climbed on the teacher's chair in front of the blackboard, then picked up a piece of chalk. Her right hand held it tightly as she slowly began to write words on the black board.

 _One two Freddy's coming fro you. Three four, better lock your door. Five, six grab your crucifix. Seven eight gonna stay up later. Nine ten never sleep again…_

As she finished the last sentence her little hand fell to her side.

From her seat Kristen whimpered and attempted to climb out of her seat, but a thick metal bar slotted across the gap and sealed her in the seat. "No!"

There was a low shrill screech from the front of the classroom and her head whipped upwards, her eyes landing on the tips of four blades as they were dragged down the blackboard. Her eyes moved along the blades to the old work glove it was attached to and soon her gaze fell upon the brute from her nightmares.

Freddy craned his neck to the left, eying her callously beneath the rim of his fedora and then once again he tugged his blades along the black board.

 _Screeeech…_

 _Screecch…_

Kristen whimpered and threw her hands over her ears, trying to drown out the horrendous sounds he was making with those blades of his. Her eyes darted madly between the girl and Freddy as she turned towards him. Kristen gawked in horror, the little girl was actually smiling. Was she happy to see this monster?

Freddy took a step closer to her and reached out for her with his arms. She duly obliged and jumped into his arms, his bladed claw curled around her legs delicately as she snuggled her head against his shoulder. He whispered in her ear, his voice barely audible to Kristen.

The girl giggled and nodded, then kissed his charred cheek before she was placed down on the ground and with one last glance at Kristen she skipped out of the classroom.

Suddenly each vacant desk surrounding Kristen was now occupied by children. Boy and girls. Aged between four and twelve years old. Some with blond hair, black hair, brown hair, red hair. The girls were dressed in white summer dresses and the boys were dressed in their Sunday best.

A low nefarious giggle came from Freddy as he stalked toward Kristen, passing each the first row of desks and soon each child's body began to convulse. Their screams resonated in the room, as their chest, stomach and necks were ripped and torn apart. The fabric of their garments being cleaved in two, the skin being sliced and lacerated. Blood spurted and gushed from the flesh. A few of the children's bodies to her left and right were gutted, their ribcages being crushed inwards by powerful forces. Each child's body was mutilated, gutted or stabbed in some horrid fashion. It wasn't long until each cadaver was consumed in flames.

Kristen screamed and pushed her feet down as she pitifully tried to squeeze her slim frame from out of her seat, but she grew still as Freddy loomed above her and leered down at her. He flexed his blades and slowly raised them, ready to attack. She clamped her eyes shut and concentrated, drawing a growl from him.

His scarred hand whipped down to grab a fistful of her blond hair and yanked her to her feet, "No, you don't little piggy!"

Her focus faltered for a moment and then she opened her eyes, that gleamed with determination. This fucker wasn't stopping her from waking up. It was her dream, her power. A cry came from her as his fingers dug into her scalp, "The lesson isn't over for you, you little bitch!"

"You're not fucking real!" she screamed.

He brought his blades down towards her chest, as she defensively threw her arms up to protect herself. In a flicker she disappeared from the dream as she was shaken awake in the classroom.

Kristen screamed as her eyes napped opened, her arm failing out and nearly connected with her teacher Mr McMahon as he stood at her desk. A worried look on his aging face. "Miss Parker! Are you okay?"

She sobbed and feverishly looked at her surroundings. Those marred corpses of them children were gone, there was no sick twisted jump rope son on the blackboard. No creepy little girl with those red ribbons in her hair. A few of her fellow students muttered amongst themselves as they eyed her with puzzlement. Looking down at her desk she began to gather her belongings and bag, leaving the room in a blind panic.

"Miss Parker! Come back here!" Mr McMahon shouted, then frowned as Joey also rushed past him and out of the classroom after his friend.

Joey picked up his pace as he saw Kristen turn into the next corridor, "Kristen wait!"

As he turned into the next corridor he saw her leaning against a wall, her head bowed as she cried uncontrollably. He reached out to touch her right arm and his eyebrows knitted in dismay as he felt something wet underneath the textile of her long sleeved tunic top.

Kristen sniffled and winced, looking down at a thin red liquid that was soaking through her top. Joey gently rolled up the sleeve of the top and soon his mouth dropped opened horror. Upon her skin was four small lacerations, directly below her elbow on the inside of her arm. "What the fuck? How did you get these?"

Her face went a deathly pale as she murmured, "I got them from my dream"

 _ **1458 Elm Street…**_

 _ **Gray Residence**_

 _ **5.15pm**_

Nancy sat forbiddingly in the living room of her friends home. It hadn't been that long since she arrived, perhaps twenty minutes or so. She hadn't dared to venture into the lounge to see Tina's casket. The lid was sealed shut as Tina's parents believed it wasn't appropriate for Tina's family and friends to see her in that state. The thick red slit mark was somehow still visible on her throat. So, they arranged with the funeral parlour that their daughter's casket was shut.

Her hands gripped a warm cup of coffee and she tentatively took a sip, her pensive gaze scouring the mourners as they lingered about. Speaking quietly to each other. She recognised some of them as Tina's Aunts and Uncles, most of them lived in the nearby towns and Cities. There were a few old school friends from High School and their room mates from the Student House also in attendance.

Blinking vehemently she leaned forward and placed her coffee on the table in front of her. Perhaps it was time for some fresh air. Pushing herself to her feet she made her way through the mourners to the hallway, but then looked through the archway into the lounge where Tina's oak casket was situated. She noticed a figure standing at its side and curiously she entered the room, passing around the back of the navy sofa until she was at the man's side.

Her mouth went agape in trepidation.

It was Rod.

The long thin gape in his throat pulsed with blood, trailing down his neck. His shirt was becoming saturated with blood as he hummed gruffly to himself. His fingers on his right hand drummed against the wood of the casket. He glanced momentarily at her and then walked out of the room.

Her eyes followed him and then a small scratching sound came from inside of the casket. Biting her lip she took a small step back and then screamed as the lid popped opened.

Long thick, scaly snakes of various sizes slithered from out of the casket. Several of them fell onto the ground, twining around the legs of the fold up tables that was holding the casket aloft. Taking a prudent step forward Nancy snivelled as she saw the inside of the casket. Tina's pale face was smothered with insects. Centipedes slithered through her blood hair. Black beetles and red ants skittered across her skin, disappearing into her ears and nostrils. Her blue lips were pried together, but soon were pushed apart as a black snake forced its way out of her mouth. Numerous smaller red and yellow snakes slid across her cheeks, snapping and biting at her skin.

Nancy sobbed and staggered back, then froze as she heard a clicking noise to her right. Her terrified gaze turned towards Freddy as he idly stood at the bottom of the casket. His lips pulled back into a menacing smirk and he tapped the bottom half of the lid with a single blade. "You'll be in one of these soon, little Nancy" he taunted.

She glared daggers at him, "I know who you are now"

"Oh" he growled, "Do you?"

"You're Freddy Krueger" she saw him grin viciously, "She told me all about you"

"She has a name you know. It's Katherine" he stepped away from the casket and curled his blades at her, "Now, c'mon. Tell me what my little baby girl has told you about her daddy"

"That you psychologically and emotionally abused her as a little girl, after you murdered her mother!" she rebuked.

He waved a blade in discord, "That's where she is wrong! I wasn't abusing her. That is what those fucking therapists told her!"

"She's not wrong!" Nancy sneered, "You manipulated her!"

He snarled and quickly approached her. She backed away, seeing the ravenous gaze in his eyes. Her legs connected with the side arm rest of the sofa and he then pounced on her, pushing her onto the sofa. Her right hand clenched into fist and she aimed a punch at his face as he climbed upon her. But he caught her wrist with his left hand shoved her wrist against the sofa, then used his claw to pin her other hand down.

She grew uneasy as he leaned closer to her, so that the tip of his hat was touching the edge of her sweating forehead. He grinned shrewdly at her. "You know, when I was alive. I always had these little fantasies of you, little Nancy. Since you were about five or six years old" she tensed as he leaned down a little closer, "How I would bring you to my boiler room"

On queue the room morphed into the side room that was situated in the boiler room of the power plant. Her body was now pinned down to the filthy soiled mattress. The back of her hands felt wet and sticky as a pool of blood formed around her skin, sucking the back of her hands to the mattress.

He trailed the tips of his scarred fingers and knives down her arms. "I would imagine touching you with my blades" he then used his index blade to traced the outline of her quivering face. The point of the blade grazed down the side of her neck, along her collarbone and over the material of her navy v neck dress. Her breath caught in her throat as his claw enfolded over her left breast and groped it roughly.

She grimaced in disgusted and tried to force her legs together as his left hand grabbed a clutch-full of the rim of her dress and dragged it upwards. "Stop!"

Shaking his head he continued. "I would even use my hands to touch your little body"

His rough hand skimmed over her thighs, and he used his knees to shove her legs apart. Allowing his fingers to brush over her pants, rubbing and kneading her core through cotton material. She squealed in disgust and tried to pull her arms away from the mattress to push him away. A scream tore from her as she felt her skin being ripped and she soon let her hands fall back down. "Stop, damn you!"

Freddy smiled fiendishly at her and withdrew his hand from under her dress, along with his claw from her breast and then grasped her neck, holding her still. "I would daydream my lips kissing your little face…"

His lips attached themselves to the side of her cheek and he trailed rough kisses along the ridge of her face to the rim of her ear. A contemptible groan erupted from the depths of his throat and he gave one violent thrust against her thighs. She jerked and sobbed, hearing his hot rancid panting against the side of her hair.

Leaning back slightly he trailed the side of his blades against the side of her face, "I always wanted to cut out those beautiful eyes of yours" he flashed her a wicked grin, "And one night, I will. But first…"

His lips brushed against her right ear, "I want you go give my little baby girl a message from her daddy"

 **x x x**

 **6.45pm…**

Katherine sat lazily on Michael's lap. He was rested on a small chair in front of his desk in the dormitory. Her right hand was curled around his neck as he placed his left arm around her waist. Both their preoccupied gaze was set upon page four of the evening edition of the Springwood Gazette. Paying particularly attention to a small article about a sudden death on the corner of Elm Street and Sycamore Drive.

"I don't like this" Katherine chewed her bottom lip anxiously, "Listen, it says that a young boy aged sixteen was found dead in his bedroom by his parents. His eyes were bleeding and his eyes were torn from his head. Supposedly his heart had stopped beating too"

He looked at her. "You don't think it could be him?"

"Yeah" Katherine nodded briskly, "I'm sure of it!"

"Jesus Christ!" he muttered despondently, "That would be the 3rd death in three days. We have to say to Nancy and Glenn when they get here"

She nodded and rose to her feet, to stretch her legs. "Does it say who it was? His name?"

He read the article again, "William Stanton. His address is 1626 Elm Street"

Stepping back to the desk she grabbed the list of names of the parents who burnt her father and noted down the surname - Stanton - before putting an X beside it. "I think we should go to the High School tomorrow. Maybe ask the students for anyone whose surname is on the list. It's the only way"

He nodded in agreement and they spun around as Nancy and Glenn came into the room. Katherine quickly noticed that Nancy looked incredibly nervous, on edge. Showing them the article she explained, "I think my father got another victims last night"

"I fell asleep earlier" Nancy mumbled. "It was during Tina's wake. He showed up…"

Katherine walked over to her. "What did he do?"

Nancy cringed at the memory of her dream and shook her head, "I'd rather not talk about it! But he wanted me to give you a message"

Katherine's body went rigid and she felt Michael grab her left hand, squeezing it gently, "What did he say?"

Nancy held her gaze. "He said. Tell Katherine that daddy is looking forward to some playtime with her, the next time she falls asleep"

 **Author's Note: ** Thank you for all the reviews so far, much appreciated! I know what way I will be writing or will have Katherine's personality at the end of the story from the poll result - the majority of readers want her to be like she was a child - submissive.

I have a new poll, if you would like to have a look at it.

Ps - I am terrified of bugs, so decided to add it to the dream sequence of Nancy in this chapter. And like Will I wear glasses and suffer from astigmatism (though I'm not sure if Will suffered from it, but thought I'd make him have that eye condition)  
Also, I have always wanted Taryn and Kincaid to be together in Dream Warriors, I think they would have made a cute couple! And I think Joey and Kristen would have been good together too! Sorry to any Rick fans out there lol.


	10. A Game

**Author's Note:** This is a shorter chapter than usual. I wanted to add more, but decided to leave it the way it is.

A few reviewers said that they saw incest stories on the Halloween fandom - and so I have read a few that involved Michael and his sister, and one involving his niece. So, I may write a few scenes in this for Freddy/Katherine. Though it won't be really explicit! I guess this time, because Katherine is an adult - last time she was a minor and that was how I got punished on here/account deleted - so hopefully this it won't be as bad. I have more or less it planned out in my head how I want it to happen.

Anyway, I've rambled on enough.

Thanks for the reviews so far! Much appreciated!

 **Warning** : Mention of sexual abuse.

 **Chapter 10:** A Game

Katherine's bottom lip quivered as her mind played over and over again the message that Nancy told her. That he wanted to have some ' _playtime'_ with her. She couldn't to go through that again. The sexual abuse, the feel of his hands and mouth on her body.

Touching her.

Kissing her.

He was going to rape her this time, she fucking knew it!

She was going to take the most precious thing she had left, her virginity. Something that she wanted to give to the man she truly loved.

Michael.

Why would her father plan on abusing her that way so soon? Would he not try and manipulate her first? That was how he worked. Unless, he was taking a different approach to it this time. Her pensive trance like gaze was broken as she saw Nancy step closer to her. There was a look of bewilderment on her face as she asked, "What the hell does he mean by playtime?"

Katherine whimpered and sprinted out of the room, her body shaking as flashbacks of her childhood flickered before her. Why could he not leave her alone? She heard footsteps behind her as she ran into her room, her eyes now welling with tears.

"Katherine!" Michael called out and entered the room. "It's okay"

She spun to face him, Nancy and Glenn as they closed the door. "It's _not_ okay! I can't go through that again, you don't know what he was like the last time he did that to me! All those times he would bring me to his bedroom!"

He gently clutched her shoulders, frowning at how violently she was shaking. "Kathy…"

"He's going to _rape_ me!" Katherine shrieked.

Nancy gasped, her hand flew up to her face and covered her mouth. "He molested you? As a child?"

She let out a small sob, then took a long deep breath. Michael slowly led her to the chair at her desk and sat her down, kneeling before her and took her hands in his. Rubbing and stroking the back of her hands to sooth her. Lifting her head she saw that Nancy and Glenn had settled across from them on her bed. It was only right that they knew the whole truth of what her father did to her. There had to be no more secrets. "Y-yes, he was grooming me since I was seven years old"

"What the fuck?" Glenn shook his head dourly, "He sexually assaulted you when you were seven?"

"No" she shook her head quickly, "That was when the grooming started. At first we would sleep in each other's beds. I would wake up and find him sleeping beside me or I would find myself in his bedroom. At first it was once or twice a month, then it became more frequent. Five or six times a month. He wouldn't allow me to dress myself. He dressed me every day, sometimes I would see his eyes roaming over my body when I stood naked in front of him…"

"Listen, you don't have to tell us" Nancy interrupted. She knew that it was going to be hard on the girl to explain what happened to her. It wouldn't be fair on her to relive those harrowing memories. "Honestly, it's okay"

"No" Katherine sniffled, "I need to tell you what he was like with me. I don't want to keep anything from you"

Nancy nodded grimly.

Katherine glimpsed at Michael who gave her a small reassuring smile. She returned it and then continued, "There were times when he would play fight with me in the living room or his bedroom, when he would blow raspberries, and I would feel his lips kissing my neck for a little longer than usual. I thought it was normal. I never thought that he was doing anything bad to me" there was a small pause. "I began to notice that the majority of my clothes were skirts or dresses, he rarely bought me trousers or jeans. One day he brought me to his bedroom. He wanted to play a new game with me"

Michael grew tense. Despite her telling him what her father did to her emotionally and psychologically, he never once asked what he did to her sexually. How and when that type of abuse began, he didn't want to force the issue. So, hearing this was going to be difficult to listen to.

"A game?" Nancy shuddered.

"Yeah. He said we had to copy each other, we had to take a piece of clothing off. Like he took off his socks, I would have to take mine off" Katherine cringed at the memory. "We took our clothes off and were left in our underwear, and h-he exposed himself to me!"

"How old were you?" Glenn breathed.

"I was nine years old. I turned around and shut my eyes, I was so frightened. He pulled me around to face him, but my eyes were tightly shut!" she seethed in anger, "He said he wanted me to see well, you know"

They nodded.

"But I was sobbing, I didn't want to" Katherine pried her right hand from under Michael's and wiped at her tears, "He then knelt before me and said that he had covered himself up. I opened my eyes and he was right, he had pulled his vest top and boxers back on. He apologised to me and I forgave him! I was so naïve, he had fucked my head up so much! I forgave him because I _loved_ him so much!"

"What happened after that?" Nancy asked.

"It was a few weeks later when I went into my bedroom and found that all my jeans, trousers and pyjamas were ripped. Torn to pieces! He came into my room and said that from now on I would only be wearing dresses, skirts, nightdresses to bed and he would pick them out each day. It was a form of control" her hands shook, "He wanted me to get undress for him. I had to strip naked for him. I tried to grab the nightdress off of him, but he swatted my hand away. Saying that I had to strip first before I was able to get the nightdress. I did what I was told. I felt so embarrassed and tried to hide my crotch area from him. But he told me to leave my hands at my side and just like the submissive girl he had made me, I did what I was told. God, he was looking at me with these hungry eyes. He kept looking at my chest and my…" her eyes darted down to her intimate area.

"That son of a bitch!" Nancy growled, "Did he try anything?"

"No" Katherine shook her head, "He explained that it was normal for him to see me naked and I fell for it. For the weeks after, when I was bathing or showering he would be in the bathroom and continually watch me in the mirror as I was washing myself"

Katherine then sighed, "It was at the start of April that the sexual abuse began. He would bring me into his bedroom and say that there was these special kisses, special ways that we could show each other how much we cared and loved for each other. He began to kiss me in his bed, my lips, my neck. Then on my chest. It happened for a month or two. He taught me to kiss him back"

She leaned back in her chair, eyes heavy with fatigue and then she heard Michael grumbled angrily to himself, "Fucking bastard. I hate him"

Squeezing his hand lightly, she lifted her hand to his cheek and stroked it, "Listen, I'll understand if you want to leave the room. If you don't want to listen to anything else!"

"No" Michael rebuked, "I'll be okay"

She nodded, "It was the end of May when he began to touch me. He said I needed to relax for him. He was touching me with his fingers. He pushed two of his fingers into me. I was crying, begging for him to stop. It was sore, the feel of his fingers violating me was terrifying! But he wouldn't stop, he was hypnotized. Lost in what he was doing"

Nancy shivered and he heart went out to the girl across from her. How despicable was that fucker to do that to his own daughter? No wonder she was traumatized at the message he wanted her to hear.

"After he finished I could see that there was a little speckle of blood on his fingers"

"He broke you? I mean, he took away your innocence?" Nancy gulped.

"No, I'm still a virgin. He had scraped my insides. He was being rough with me" Katherine corrected, "He said that he would be gentler the next time. It went on for a few weeks. One day we were at the park and I saw these two teenagers making out in the park. I was watching them. He noticed this and warned me that he didn't want me to do that when I grew up, that he didn't want me to be a whore. He said that girls when they grew up would become whores who would let boys use them, kiss and touch them. I nodded that I understood. He then brought me home to his bedroom and for the first time he performed oral sex on me. It went on like for a few weeks. Then…"

"Then what?" Nancy felt a shiver go up her spine.

"One day after molesting me in his secret room in the basement, he said that I had to return to the favour. That I was neglecting him. He dragged me to his bedroom and he said that I had to touch him, he forced me to give him a hand job" Katherine slowly began to sob, losing her composure. It was too much to take. "I didn't know what I was doing, he said that if I really loved him that I would do it. And so I did. Oh god, the groans he was making. He kept moaning my name! I can still hear him!"

Michael moved in front of her and drew her into a hug, as she wept. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything else"

"We're sorry, we shouldn't have asked" Nancy wiped a stray tear from her face, "I knew that I had to tell you what he said to me"

Katherine sniffled then pushed herself back from Michael, finishing off. "No, I want to finish. The first few times he wanted me to perform oral sex on him he threatened to hit me with his belt. I was so scared, I did everything he wanted me to do! He would continually tell me that we were different and it was our special way of loving each other. I believed every fucking word he said! He even explained to me what sex was, what an orgasm was. It was another way he was grooming me. He promised me that when I was a little older that we would have sex. He would warn me that boys would use me, that I had to keep away from him. It was that September when Michael started in my class. I told my father that a new boy had started and he told me to stay away from him. Throughout the months he would say that Michael wasn't good enough for me"

"But Michael said that you were sitting together in the canteen? Yes?" Glenn stated.

"I know, but I guess I wanted some company. Michael was always trying to be friendly, trying to talk to me at school. But after Christmas I began to distance myself from him again. You see my father said that I would be betraying him if I was talking to boys. I felt so guilty for sitting with Michael before Christmas" she explained.

"Does he know that Michael is here?" Nancy questioned. "That he's back in Springwood"

Katherine nervously looked down at Michael, "I don't know"

"Do you think he'll find out that you're both together now? That you're both in a relationship?" Nancy gave them both an anxious look.

"Oh god, she's right! What if he finds out?" Katherine began to panic.

"Listen, he won't find out that we're together" Michael rose to his feet, "It's none of his fucking business. You are a grown woman now, you can do what you want"

"But he won't see it like that!" Katherine jumped to her feet and walked over to him as he stared at their prom pictures. "He will always see me as his possession"

"Then I really think we should leave Springwood" he commented, smiling apologetically at Nancy and Glenn. "I just want to protect Katherine. She knows how much I love her. I'll do anything to keep her safe"

"We understand" Nancy agreed.

"I'm not leaving Springwood Michael, I told you that!" Katherine protested.

"Katherine he's going to start abusing you again!" he grabbed her shoulders, "You heard what Nancy said!"

"I'm staying, I'm tired of being afraid of him!" her eyes held a steely dogged look, "My father is not going to break me this time. I've changed, I'm not that little girl anymore"

"Okay" he stroked her hair lightly, "Just make sure you stay awake. I don't want that fucker to try anything on you"

She nodded, then looked over to Nancy and asked. "What did my father do to you in your dream? I know you said that you didn't want to talk about it. But did he try and force himself on you?"

Nancy took a long deep breath, then exhaled slowly. "Yes, he was groping me. Do you think he'll try it again? I mean, if I fall asleep? I just want to be on my guard"

"Honestly, I don't know" Katherine answered truthfully. "He's unpredictable now. I think we should find out the rest of the kids whose he's after"

"My parents have given me a list of who was at the fire" Glenn rummaged through his jeans for a small piece of paper, "It's the names that we know. But there are a few more that aren't on the original list that Nancy got"

He walked over to the desk and flatted the paper out. The quartet stood over the list, reading the names silently that were new to them.

 _Anderson._

 _Caulfield._

 _Stanton._

 _Robertson_

 _Hammond_

"That's all you got?" Katherine grabbed a small pencil and put an 'X' beside the name Stanton. "Is that all the names?"

"I'm not sure"

"I'm going to ask my dad tonight" Nancy crossed her arms. "I'm not taking no for an answer. We need to know. I'll even ask for the name of the kids"

"We should meet early in the morning, say 8am? Then go to the High School" Michael offered.

"I won't be able to meet you until the afternoon. I've Tina's funeral in the morning"

"We'll go with you" Katherine suggested, "Give you some moral support"

"Thanks. The service starts at 10am. St Mary's Chapel" she replied, "We'll see you both in the morning, then after the service we can go to the High School"

Katherine nodded, "No problem"

Without another word Nancy and Glenn left the room. Turning to face her Michael offered, "How about I get us something to eat? I'll go and get some takeaway?"

"And coffee" Katherine nodded, then looked at her messy room. "I think I'll stay and do some laundry. Do you have any that needs done?"

"No, I'm okay"

"Don't be long" she kissed him on his lips, then gathered a small pile of laundry from a small linen basket across from her bed.

"I'll be back before you know it" he smiled then left the room.

It was more than ten minutes when Katherine arrived back to her room, having left her laundry in one of the several washing machines in the laundrette room. She plopped back into her seat at her desk and absent-mindedly began to flick through a fashion magazine she had bought earlier that afternoon. Her eyes roamed the pages one by one, as she leaned the side of her race on her left hand. A heavy weight pressed on her eyelids as they dangerously fluttered shut, but she shook herself awake. But after another minute they wavered closed again.

Soon, the door to her dormitory slammed shut and she yelped. Her body sprang upwards in her seat and she frowned as the room was now engulf in darkness. Her legs trembled as she rose to her feet and then she frowned in puzzlement. High heeled shoes now adorned her feet and a cool air fluttered around her bare legs. With quivering hands touched her upper legs, she was no longer wearing her jeans. But it felt like she was bearing a dress.

There was a low electrical humming from above, then various strobe lightening flickered on. Colours of yellow, orange, red, purple. Her mouth went agape as she looked around slowly at the gymnasium from Glendale High School. It was the exact way she remembered it.

Casting her gaze downwards she chewed her lips with trepidation. She was right. It was a dress she was now in. Her red prom dress. Her fingertips touched her hair, which was now styled the way as it was that night. Her hands clutched nervously at her dress and she slowly did a three sixty, examining the hall. It was empty, apart from her. On the tables were the remains of food on plastic plates, some forks and knives, along with numerous dirty grey rats running amok. Scouring for left over food, nibbling and chewing at the remains.

The sound system crackled to life, followed by a low static humming and then the intro of an old song blared from the speakers. Making her blood run cold.

 _Dream, dream, dream, dream_

 _Dream, dream, dream, dream_

 _When I want you in my arms_

 _When I want you and all your charms_

 _Whenever I want you, all I have to do is_

 _Dream, dream, dream, dream._

 _When I feel blue in the night_

 _And I need you to hold me tight_

 _Whenever I want you, all I have to do is_

 _Dream…_

She heard deep raspy breathing from behind her on the dance floor, and then the all too familiar voice sung her name.

"Katherine…"

Her body spun around and standing mere feet from her, was her father. A cunning grin grew across his blistered, burnt face as he eyed her prom dress. She looked _divine_ "Mmm" his tongue slithered out to lick his bottom lip, "hello my little _beauty_ "

Katherine gulped and tried to back away, but with each step he got closer to her. "So, did little Nancy give you my message?"

She gave a nervous nod, "I'm not going to let you do that to me again. I'm not that little girl anymore!"

He sneered and pointed a blade at her, "Yes, you are. You will _always_ be my little girl" the gap grew short between them both and his left hand whipped out to grab her waist and he tugged her forward onto the dance floor.

She shrieked and thrashed against him, trying to push him away with her hands. A vicious growl of discontent came from him as his bladed claw wrapped around her waist. Pinning her arms against her sides, "Come on, baby girl. Daddy wants to dance with you"

Katherine turned her face away and attempted to wiggle her hands free, but she hissed in pain as his grip intensified around "No! Let me go!"

His scarred hand clutched her chin and jerked her face back towards his. "Oh, you won't dance with your daddy? But you'll dance with that little fuck Michael!"

Her struggling ceased and he chuckled at her expression of astonishment. "What?"

"I know that you went to your prom with him" he uncurled his glove from around her waist, then trailed two blades along her bare arm to her chin. It then moved towards her left cheek and he tapped a blade against her skin firmly. "And I also know that you shared a bed with him? Isn't that _right?"_

"Seeing as you know I shared a bed with him, then you'll know that _nothing_ happened between us!" Katherine rebuked, eyes flashing in anger at how he invading her memories.

"You're fucking lucky that it didn't!" he clutched her neck, squeezing harshly. Her eyes widened and she grabbed at his wrist. He smirked cruelly at her and then the grip loosened slightly. The gloved thumb on his right hand gently rubbed the side of her neck, "Now, are we going dance or do I have to _force_ you?"

She winced as he quickly positioned his blades at her waist, the tips nearly piercing through the fabric of her dress. She knew that one wrong word from her and he would push them into her skin. Injure her. There was no doubt about it. Her eyes watered as she begrudgingly nodded. Giving into him. "Okay"

He chuckled triumphantly, "That's my girl"

Hastily, his bladed claw arched around her waist and held her close to him. So close that she cringed in revulsion as he forced himself against her crotch. He grinned maliciously at her and gently took her right hand in his left, kissing the back of her hand once. His fingers entangled with hers and slowly they began to sway as the song ' _All I have to do is Dream'_ began to play once again. The song was seemingly on repeat.

Her nervous gaze was averted to the left wall, trying her best to avoid his pensive stare. Being this close to him made her stomach churn. She jumped as she felt the tips of his blades drumming against her back. "Look at me sweetheart"

She ignored him and then a startled hiss came from her as he dug a blade into her waist. Her head whipped back to him and saw the annoyed glare he was giving to her, then there was a small smirk. Tilting his head forward he planted a firm kiss on her forehead, making her grimace slightly.

"You know, things could have been completely different for me and you" he then began.

"What do you mean by that?" Katherine demanded.

"I often thought of what things would have been like if I killed your bitch of a mother when you were a little baby" Freddy smiled viciously at her, savouring the expression of distress in her eyes. "I even contemplated it once, I was _so_ close to killing the whore a few weeks after your first birthday"

She shook her head as a stray tear escaped her right eye, "You never really loved her, did you?"

His eyes narrowed slightly as he pondered her question. It was a very good question indeed. Did he really love Loretta? Was it true love or did he just marry her to _try_ and be normal? To try and be like everyone else in town? To fit in? "I did love her, once. But as the years went by I tolerated her. And when you were born, all I could ever think about was _you_. You were and still are the only person I ever truly loved. I created you, you are a part of me. As for your mother she began to annoy me as you got older. But I had to _pretend_ everything was normal, that our family was perfect"

"But you were hitting her" Katherine whimpered, a few tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. "You were hitting her! I remember the bruises she would had on her face!"

A twisted smile grew across his face, "She deserved it baby, she was trying to snoop in my room. Trying to defy me!"

"What would you have done with me if you had killed mom when I was a baby?" Katherine dreaded the answer.

"Mmm" he raised his blades to tap his scarred skin broodingly. Oh, he had a few ideas. Asserting control over her from a far earlier age, perhaps not letting her attend kindergarten. Influence her way of thinking at such an important age in her social and mental development. Perhaps determine if she had the same anti-social traits as he had. She was his daughter after all and she would more than likely have inherited some of his personality traits. She had certainly inherited his anger and feistiness. He blinked slowly and finally answered. "Just say you would have turned out differently"

Her body gave an involuntary shiver at this.

"Now" her father's voice went deep, his tone serious. "I need to have a little word with you about last night"

"Last night?" she asked, seemingly confused.

"You were avoiding me, weren't' ya?" he explained, eyes glowing red in simmering anger. "Staying awake. I didn't like it!"

She swallowed thickly.

"If you evade me again by staying awake" Freddy warned, "Then I'll have to punish you"

Her head shook in defiance. "No, I won't let you bully me again!"

"Bully you?" a loud boisterous laugh came from him, "You think I was bullying you when you were a little girl? You really have been brainwashed by those fuckers, haven't you?"

"I haven't been manipulated by them!" she snarled softly.

She jumped as his claw clasped onto the back of her head and drew her close to him, "Yes, they have. You just don't realise it! But I'll help you, daddy will help you get _better_ "

Katherine trembled as he lightly kissed her forehead and then his glove went back around her waist. For thirty seconds there was a strained silence between them until she heard him smack his lips hungrily, chuckling immorally to himself and she looked up at him as his bloodshot eyes were glowering ravenously at her chest. He was finally noticing her fully formed breasts beneath her dress. He lifted his eyes and locked them with hers, "You've certainly _grown_ , baby girl"

She held back a sob and looked away in disgust. The way he spoke to her now was vile. How did he become like this? How the fuck did he come back? "What happened daddy?"

Freddy titled his head to the side giving her clothed chest one last look and then murmured, "Mmm?"

"What happened to you? How did you come back in our dreams?" she asked.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know princess!" a single blade dragged up and down the side of her neck.

"Tell me!" she begged.

His lips pulled into a conceited grin. If she thought that he was going to tell her now, then she was sadly mistaken. He leaned forward and his hot blistered lips brushed her earlobe as he whispered. "I won't tell"

She jerked her head back and the memory from the garden when she was five years old invaded her mind. He was mocking her with that memory, with those words. He cackled and taunted, "You remember those little words, don't you? Those little words you said that day" the blades of his claw trailed up her back to her left shoulder and along her neck. Then he twisted the blades so that the side of the index blade soothingly stroked her cheek. "And you were such a good little girl for me. Keeping all our secrets. I was so _proud_ of you sweetheart"

She gulped.

The claw leisurely went back down towards her waist, resting on the top of her ass. He smiled slyly at her and murmured, "Now, give daddy some sugar!"

Her eyes went wide and before she could react his head inclined forward to the left side of her neck, his scarred rough lips clamped onto her skin as he sucked and nibbled at her flesh. She screamed and her body jumped to life. To her surprise she managed to free her right hand from under his left arm and violently shoved at his chest. But he cackled against her skin and his gloved hand entangled into her chignon styled hair, tugging it sharply and she winced in pain as her head jerked backwards. Her left hand whisked up to claw at the leather fabric of the glove, pitifully trying to pull his blades away from her scalp.

His right leg swung around and knocked her legs out from underneath her and he pounced upon her, pushing her onto her back. Her heart pounded against her chest and her shrieks of panic echoed in the empty hall.

But it only drove him on as he groaned against her neck.

A high pitch scream tore from her throat as his nibbling intensified and his scarred hand began to slither down to the rim of her dress, scrunching it upwards. Lifting his panting face from the crook of her neck he flashed her a sadistic smile and she grimaced in disgust at the thick drool of saliva mixed with crimson red liquid.

It was blood.

Her blood.

He had bit into her skin.

"Stop! Please!" Katherine pleaded.

He licked his blood stained lips, relishing her blood and shook his head. "No, not until daddy has some playtime with you!"

She shrieked in revulsion as his lips attacked her skin around her collarbone, licking and biting eagerly. Her head craned backwards and she saw a table a about two feet away and a small steak knife on the edge. The blade gleaming in the strobe lighting.

If only she could reach!

Her legs bent slightly and she tried to propel his body weight off of her, but only managed to stop his assault on her body for a few moments as he growled. "Don't interrupt daddy!"

She sobbed as she felt his scarred hand curve around to the back of her right thigh and grope it roughly and with a sonorous groan he thrust his ever growing hardness against her clothed core. Reaching out with her right hand her fingers barely touched the bottom of the white cloth that covered each table. Her body shivered as she felt a thick blistered tongue slid down the valley of her chest. Then again his teeth molested her clammy skin in between her clothed breasts.

Again she strained all her might to grab the dining table cloth and cried out as she got a hold of the material and with a yank, pulled it downwards.

Freddy was too busy paying attention to her body, and soon his glove hand clamped down roughly onto her left breast and began to knead it forcibly. Then with a sickening smirk his fingers began to curl under the top of her pants. Ready to wrench them downwards.

The tip of a steak knife was swiftly plunged into the side of his waist and he roared in anguish. Katherine quickly jostled him off of her shaking body. Staggering to her feet she reeled away from him and straightened out her clothes. Her eyes flickered down to her chest seeing a thin layer of salvia on her skin. She could feel a thin trickle of blood oozing from the bite mark on her neck.

Backing away she saw him rise to his feet and with a squelch he yanked the knife from his flesh. He looked at the knife then at her and sneered, "You can't hurt me, baby girl. You know that!"

"I don't care! I'm still going to protect myself from you!" Katherine fired back.

"You can't protect yourself from me!" he then pointed at the ground in front of him with his index blade, "Get your sweet little ass over here NOW and let daddy finish having his _fun_ with you!"

Standing her ground she snarled furiously, "Go fuck yourself!"

Freddy smiled treacherously. "I'd rather _fuck_ you, sweetheart!"

Katherine took a few cautious steps backwards, "I'm not going to let you do that to me!"

"Mmm" Freddy chuckled lowly, "We'll see. Now, want to play a game piglet? It's your favourite!"

Her favourite? She felt her arms break out into goose-bumps. It was that game that she loved a child. Now he was going to twist it around, use it against her. Her eyes darted to his blades as he flexed them excitedly. "You know what it is, don't you?"

The gap between them widened as she tettered back a few more feet and nodded.

He flaunted her a shrewd smirk, "The big bad wolf's going to get ya!" then he took a few steps towards her and paused. "I'll give you a head start and count to ten. When I get you and believe me, I _will_ , I get to do anything I want to you"

Katherine gave a low sob.

Freddy eyed her chest with dark impure thoughts and then smiled knowingly. "And I mean, anything goes!"

As he began to count, Katherine immediately spun away and ran towards the exit of the hall. There was one thing that she hated about that prom and that was wearing those damn stilettos. It was bad enough walking in them, but to run in them? Fuck, it hurt like hell! She took a quick glance over her shoulder as she sprinted down the darkened corridor of her old High School. There had to be some way of waking herself up. Just where the fuck was Michael? He should have been back at the dormitory by now.

Her breath soon became laboured as she veered into the next corridor and she saw a set of double doors at the bottom. Trying her best to keep her pace at a steady speed she made her way towards it and grabbed the long metal handles that stretched across the middle of the door below the large windows above. She forcefully pushed them forward, but the doors wouldn't budge.

She gave an aggravated scream and shoved the bars again.

"Fucking open!"

There was a maniacal laugh from behind and she twisted around to see her father casually walking down the hallway. He dragged his blades along the metal lockers to his right, creating the high pitched screeching sound. It seemed as though he taking his time, he was in no rush. Why would he be? This was his world, his domain. He controlled it.

Out of the corner of her eye to her right she saw a large red fire extinguisher and hurried over to it, grabbing it in both hands. Turning back to the door she smashed the bottom of the canister into one of the windows. It cracked in several pieces and she grunted as she thrust the canister against it again, then again. Soon the glass was shattered outwards. She threw the extinguisher behind her and without one more thought she began to climb out of the door.

The skin on her palms were grazed and cut by the remaining glass that protruded from the frame of the broken window. As she pulled half of her body through the door she felt the scarred hand of her father grab her left ankle, "Got you piggy!"

She screamed and kicked out at him viciously, the tip of her stiletto heel connecting with his gut and soon his grip loosened and she jerked herself forward and tumbled backwards. Her body landed awkwardly on a steep grassy slope. Blinking wildly she looked around at her new environment.

Tall thick leaved trees were compactly scattered about. There were several fallen or broken tree trunks dotted around. Along with various cracked twigs and tree branches. Slowly, she rose to her feet albeit a little uneasily due to the throbbing pain from a long three inch cut on her left calf. A result of yanking her leg through the window, her skin must have sliced along a remaining shard of glass.

Her petrified gaze turned to her right and through the thick trees she saw the shimmering water of a lake. She knew now where she was. It was the nature reserve from Central City. Another memory he was using.

She staggered forward yelped as the heels of her shoes got stuck in between several twigs, causing her to lose her balance and she tumbled forward onto the grass. Her hands scraped against the bark of several thick branches and she took a deep haggard breath as she mounted to her feet again. Before starting off she bent down to take off her shoes and threw them away. If she was going to out run him she had to do it bare footed.

The only sound was her breathing and the sound of crickets and birds in the trees. After tottering forward several more feet her legs halted as she heard a low animalistic growl from the direction she came from. Hobbling over to large thick tree she hid behind it and peered around to where she heard the growl.

There it was.

A large wolf. With tawny brown fur. Sharp pointed white teeth. Saliva drooled from the corners of its hungry mouth. Its black nose sniffed around her stilettos. Smelling her scent.

Her mouth flew up to her mouth.

She watched from around the trunk of the tree as it feverishly licked its jagged teeth and then a snarl came from its throat.

A deep raucous voice.

" _I can **smell** you, little piglet!"_

Katherine whimpered, then hid her body back behind the tree. Her gaze shot to the right and she saw a small narrow clearing that led to the pebble beach. She had to make a run for it. There was no way she could stay here and wait for him to find her.

She heard the snapping of twigs as the wolf/her father stalked towards where she was hiding. Taking a deep breath she dashed out from behind the tree and made a beeline for the shore of the lake.

A guttural growl came from the wolf and it bounded after her at full speed.

Katherine sobbed as the pain in her leg intensified. Each time her left foot hit the grassy ground a shooting twinge soared up her leg. As she neared the edge of the forest she took one fleeting glance over her right shoulder and saw the wolf gaining on her.

Her right ankle twisted over a rock and she cried out as she toppled forward, tumbling twice until she came to a stop on her back on the pebbled, gravel beach. She heard a mischievous chuckle and pushed herself up onto her elbows and saw the wolf as he lingered several feet away.

It barred its teeth and again her father's voice reverberated from the animal's lips as the nose sniffed the air once again. " _Mmm, you smell so good! The fear coming from you is delectable!"_

Katherine gritted her teeth and flipped herself onto her knees, pushing herself into a staggered run. The wolf was soon on her trail and she shrieked as the claws of the wolf dug into her shoulders as it pounced upon her. As her body collided with the pebbles once again she was tossed onto her back. The sharp curved claws of the wolf pinned her shoulders to the ground and her lower body was straddled by the lower body of the animal. Soon her composure crumbled. Frantic sobs fluttered from her as she stared terrifyingly at the wolf. Its lips were curled into a sneer, a drool of dribble hung from the corner of a lip.

Then again her father voice boomed, _"Going to eat you all up,_ _ **my**_ _little piglet!"_

It raised its right claw and Katherine snivelled then screamed as the claw came soaring down toward her face. In flash the wolf transformed into her father and his bladed glove slammed into the metal grating against her head as the beach morphed into the boiler room.

He laughed nastily at her and leaned forward to lick at her tears that wet her cheeks.

She wept, "Please let me wake up daddy!"

His index finger on his scarred hand was placed against her lips as he hushed her. "Ssh. No, not yet. Remember, I won. I get to do anything I want to you…"

She shook her head and let out a cry, beating at his chest with her clenched fists as he viciously began to tear at her dress. The tips of his claw ripped through her shoulder straps as he frantically started to shred the fabric part. Exposing more of her skin with each passing second…

 **x x x**

 **Author's note:** Sorry for the cliff-hanger lol. All will be revealed in the next chapter!

Also, the conversation where Freddy is talking about killing Loretta when Katherine was a little baby is an idea I have a future story. If I ever get around to writing it that is.

I do not own the song _'All I have to do is Dream' by the Everly Brothers._


	11. Connection

**Author's Note:** Another shortish chapter. The next one will be long as want to throw in a few kills and start the manipulation! Though not sure when it will be posted. Also, in November I will be away on holiday/vacation - heading to New York/America for first time! - so I'm not sure how often I will update in November.

 **Chapter 11** : Connection

Katherine piteously tried to fend off her father's attack as the fingers on his scarred hand dug under the fabric of her dress around her chest, pulling it backwards to reveal her black bra. Her right hand curled into a fist and she aimed it at his face, but he jerked backwards and mocked, "You _missed_ , sweetheart!"

He then pulled his left hand backwards, then slapped her hard across the face and taunted her. "That's _how_ you hit someone" his hand clutched her chin and yanked her face back to face his. He eyed the corner of her bloodied lip with dark glee and savoured her frightened sobs, "I promise this won't take long"

She shrieked and her legs bucked and tried to kick out at him as he viciously tore apart the material of her dress around her upper thighs. He gave her a twisted smirk then kissed her right cheek. She heard him cackle monstrously. He was relishing this.

Katherine breathed heavily and used her hands to try and claw at his gloved hand and scarred left hand that were trying to push her legs apart. He growled disapprovingly and his hands grabbed both of hers and brought them together above her head, then he leaned his head forward and leered. "You are still interrupting me. I'll break both of your little hands if you try that _again_ "

His gloved hand clamped around both her wrists and pinned them down against the metal floor and soon his left hand found its way back towards her right thigh and with a perverted smile he shoved her leg apart. While his right knee pried apart her other shaking leg.

Katherine sobbed vehemently and knew that there was nothing she could do.

 _He_ was in control.

This was it, he was going to take her innocence. Nothing was going to be the same for her. He was going to _own_ her. "Please daddy, don't do this!"

"It's okay baby" Freddy cooed gruffly, "You'll like it"

Another barrage of sobs erupted from her and she shouted out, hoping that someone could hear her. "Wake me up! Michael wake me up! Please!"

Freddy growled and his hand clamped around her throat and squeezed, "Don't you dare say HIS fucking name around me!"

She coughed wildly as he eased off and brought his left hand back towards her thighs and began to tug at her pants. Katherine let out a powerful scream, hoping that someone in the next dormitory would hear her while she was sleeping. That they would rush into her room and wake her up. Freddy grinned madly at her, "Scream all you, like baby girl. Because it actually turns me _on_ when you scream"

Katherine whimpered and cringed as he lowered his burnt lips towards her right breast and began to kiss hungrily at the area above the top of her bra. She stared terrifyingly at the ceiling above, tears wetting her face as they fell from her eyes.

There was a sudden _whoosh_ as something was swung forward. A heavy black pipe connected to the side of her father's head and he was propelled off of her body and his glove's grip on her wrists slackened. Making her wriggle free from him. He grunted angrily and as he twisted around on the ground he saw a blond haired girl haul Katherine to her feet by her hands, then guided her down the darkened corridor across from him.

Katherine glanced curiously at the girl at her side, her blond hair stretched to below her shoulders. She looked a year younger than her, with bright blue eyes. Her garments consisted of a pair of grey jogging bottoms and plain white t-shirt. Who the hell was she and how the fuck was she in her dream?

She heard the girl speak. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Blinking wildly Katherine looked down at her tattered dress and cringed at as she saw dried blood caked into her flesh around her lower neck and collarbone. "H-he was trying t-to…" her voice quavered, then she took a deep breath. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kristen Parker" the blond haired girl replied.

Katherine's mouth parted in shock. Was she hearing this right? "Parker?"

"Yeah" Kristen glanced nervously over her shoulder through the thick steam. "Why?"

"I can't believe this. You're one of the children he's after" Katherine murmured, then jumped as the faint sound of metal screeching upon metal echoed in the air. "We have to wake up!"

Kristen tightened her grip on Katherine's hand, "Don't let go. I'll wake us up!"

Katherine threw her a confused look. How could she wake us up? She saw the girl close her eyes as though she was concentrating and then she heard heavy footsteps emanating from behind them. Through the steam she could see the silhouette of her father as he neared their position.

He sneered angrily and looked directly at Kristen, "You little fucking _bitch._ It's about time I got rid of you!"

Katherine bit her bottom lip and saw him raise his steel talons, then brought them down…

Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation and her vision went black as they both vanished from the dream world, the blades missing Kristen's body as they flew right through her fading mirage. The last thing she heard from the nightmare was her father's roar of rage.

In the dormitory Katherine shrieked as her head jolted up from her arms. She whimpered fervently as she sluggishly pushed herself to her feet. There was a loud bang from her door and she screamed, swinging around as Michael barged the door opened.

A look of worry was etched across his face, "Are you okay?"

Katherine's eyes flickered madly as he switched on the main room light and his face paled as he saw the wound on her neck. She muttered, "Where were you?!"

"I got a flat tyre on my way back, that's why I'm only back now. I heard you screaming and I tried to open the door but it was locked!" Michael closed the door and hurried over to her, "Did you fall asleep?"

"Of course I fucking fell asleep!" she snapped, then sighed noticing the hurt expression on his face, "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Michael smiled softly, then reached up to touch her chin. But she jolted away. He frowned, "What's wrong? What did he do to you?"

"He tried to rape me! Just like I told you he would! He did this" she pointed at her bite wound on her neck. "He was kissing my neck and he trying to k-kiss my breasts"

He took a step closer to her and hushed her, "Kathy, it's okay-"

"It's _not_ okay!" Katherine interrupted sharply, "He was too strong! He toyed with me, he used our prom to toy with me! He was using my memories against me! Then he began to play that game I used to love as a child, he chased me around the nature reserve back in Central City. He had transformed himself into this wolf…"

"How did you wake up?"

"There was this girl" Katherine whispered hoarsely. That name. Parker. She was sure that was one of the names of the set of parents who were there that night. "Where's the list of names?"

He shoved his right hand in his pocket, and pulled the piece of paper out. "Why do you need to see it? You said there was a girl there, in your dream? How is that possible?"

Taking the paper off of him she limped over to the table and he caught her arm, "Why are you limping? What injuries do you have?"

"I'll show you in a minute, okay?" Katherine shaking hands flattened the paper out before her on the table, then she read the names to herself. She pointed at the name _'Parker'_. "There! Parker! This girl said her name was Kristen Parker"

"How did she get into your dream?"

"I'm not sure, but she woke up us. I don't know how" she lifted a pen and noted down the name of the girl beside her surname. "I say we find her tomorrow morning. We can go first thing to the High School before school starts. At least now we have a name of who to ask for"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Maybe she will know if there any kids in high school with those surnames" Michael then clutched her hand and tugged her over to the bed, "Now, sit down. I want to check what that fucker did to you"

She shakily began to unbutton her shirt to reveal a trickle of blood that was dried into her skin along the side of her neck. He snarled in anger at this and saw a thin layer of saliva smearing her chest, down between her breasts. He entangled his hand with hers, "Is that all he did to you?"

"I've injured my left leg and I think I've twisted my right ankle"

He nodded, "Look, take off your jeans. I'll go and get my first aid kit"

She slowly began to take off her jeans as he left room. As the fabric brushed her legs as they were being pulled off she felt a stinging pain from her cut. Discarding the garment on the ground she lowered her weary gaze to her left calf, the wound was about three inches in length. Her fingers gently touched at the wound and she winced sharply at the pain.

The door to the room closed shut as Michael entered and sat on his knees in front of her. "I'll clean your cut and then put a bandage on it. Your wound on your neck would need cleaned too, to stop it from being infected. I have some pain relief cream for your ankle" his left hand lifted her right ankle off the ground, "Try and turn your foot"

Katherine nodded and slowly twisted her foot in a clockwise direction and groaned, "Fuck, it's sore!"

"It looks like it's sprained" Michael unscrewed the top of a small red tube, "This will numb the pain. I'll have to strap it up"

"I'm going to be like the walking wounded!" Katherine grumbled sarcastically.

"It could be worse" Michael noted, "Are you still hungry?"

"No, not really. Have you any coffee?" her eyes watched as he rubbed the ointment on her skin around her swollen ankle.

"Yeah, I'll get some coffee soon. I want to treat you first" Michael replied, then apologised, "I'm sorry for not being here. I should have brought you with me to get the food"

"It's my own fault" Katherine replied, "I should have been more alert"

"Don't blame yourself! Staying awake is hard, the more nights you stay awake your alertness and energy levels decrease. It's going to be difficult for us all to stay awake for long periods of time"

Katherine sighed. "So, in short, we're fucked"

"Don't think like that"

She leaned back on her arms. "What time is it?"

"It's past 9pm"

"Mmm" she nodded and smiled appreciatively as he finished wrapping a thick white bandage around her ankle. "Thanks. That feels a little bit better"

He returned her smile, "Now this is going to sting" he poured some anti-sceptic on a piece of cotton wool and pressed it along her cut. Her teeth grounded against each other and a few minutes later her wound was also wrapped in dressing. He looked up at her lip and his brows knitted together in dismay. "I never noticed your lip"

"It'll be okay, I'll clean it and put make up over it" Katherine gave a wry smile and then laughed to herself. "I can't believe this, I'm starting to act my like mother. Covering up bruises he would give her after he would beat her"

"I know you're stronger than that" Michael noted, "I never knew your mother, but I'm sure she would be proud of you for trying to stand up to him"

She nodded and smiled sadly.h "I know, but he's not going go give up until be breaks me. He's so strong and he has these powers. Even when I tried to hurt him he can heal himself"

"Heal himself?" Michael threw her a perplexed look.

"The other night in my dream I shoved his glove into is chest and he healed his wounds" Katherine grimly replied.

Michael moaned, "So, how are we going to stop him?"

"I don't know"

"Listen, we can talk about this more tomorrow. We'll find that girl Kristen and then we'll meet up with Nancy and Glenn" he helped her put on her jeans and shirt, "Let's get some coffee"

 _ **x x x**_

 _ **Springwood High School**_

 _ **8.30am…**_

Katherine and Michael had been on the go since 7am, having a quick bit of breakfast at the Craven Diner. Then rushing to the Public Library again to take a _lend_ of some of the newspaper articles regarding her father's notorious crimes and his arrest, the impending court case and his unfortunate release. It would be a way of helping them convey what happened in this town to Kristen. The more information they had to share with Kristen then the easier it would be for her to understand who her father was and believe what they were telling her. That is, if they were lucky enough in finding her.

Katherine tightened the silver scarf around her neck, a way of covering her bite wound from onlookers. Her left hand gently rested on Michael's right leg as he pulled his car into the parking lot of the High School. Numerous students lingered at their cars, chatting away before the start of classes. While others wandered towards the entrance, laughing and conversing in their close knit groups.

Both Katherine and Michael gazed intently at the students. "Are you sure you would remember what she looks like?"

"Yes" Katherine nodded, "I'm sure. She has to be here!"

"What are we meant to say when we see her?" Michael glanced to his left as he saw a group of young girls hurrying by. "We can't really question her about her dreams!"

"I've a feeling that she will know why we're here. She is bound to remember me!" Katherine leaned forward in the seat and pointed to her right to a small wall, "Over there, look!"

His eyes followed to where she was gesturing to. There was a girl about the same height as Katherine with bright blond hair tied back in loose ponytail. She stood amongst a girl with dark raven hair, a boy with dark brown hair and a brawny black boy. They all looked like they were on edge, a little worse for wear.

"Let's go!" Michael pushed opened his door.

Kristen Parker glanced at her friends as she finished informing them of her dream from the previous night, "Then I woke us up!"

Taryn crossed her arms, "How did you get into her dream? I only thought you could _pull_ people into your dreams?"

"I don't know" Kristen shook her head, "I was walking around in that power plant, then I felt that there was someone in the dream. But _not_ in my dream. I could sense that someone was dreaming. So, I'm not sure how, but I concentrated and manage to connect my dream to theirs. Like I merged our dreams together into one dream. I felt my body falling and found myself at the entrance to the boiler room and I saw him straddling her body. He was ripping her clothes apart!"

"You linked your dream to someone else?" Joey's jaw dropped open in shock. He knew that her dream power was a unique gift, but it seemed that there was so much more of her power than she realised.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Did you know her name?"

"No-"

"Kristen Parker?"

She whirled around to the owner of the voice. A girl slowly walked towards her, with brown hair handing loosely around her pale face. Those brown eyes were so familiar. From what Kristen could tell the girl was limping slightly. It was her, the girl she saved from that bastard Freddy last night. Her mouth parted in realisation. "Oh my god, it's you. The girl from last night"

Katherine smiled meekly, "Yeah, it's me. Thank you for saving me"

Kristen pushed herself away from the wall and nodded. "No problem"

"Listen, we need to talk" Katherine looked at her friends, "In private, it's about what happened last night. Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Kristen turned glimpsed at her friends. "If it's to do with what I _think_ it is, then my friends should come with me. They've been suffering from nightmares too. We've been suffering them for the last several weeks"

Michael grabbed Katherine's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Are you sure? You've all been having nightmares of _him_?"

Taryn nodded dourly, "Yeah. We can describe him to you. He's horribly burnt. Wears this dirty red and green sweater"

Kincaid added, "He has a bladed glove on his right hand. Perhaps something that he made himself"

"We know his name is called Freddy" Joey affirmed.

Katherine shook her head. This was a turn up for the books, not only had she found Kristen Parker. But her three friends were having dreams of her father too. Was their luck changing? Perhaps they would be able to help find them finding the rest of the kids he was after. Maybe she could really warn them all. "Listen, we should talk somewhere else. Unless, you want to meet after school?"

"Fuck school!" Kincaid spat, "Let's go to yours Kristen, you said your folks are away for the weekend"

She nodded and agreed. "Yeah, come on. Do you need a lift?"

Michael shook his head, "No, I've got my car"

They began to walk towards the car park, "Okay, just follow me. My car is there" she pointed towards a silver Chrysler convertible. "My address is 1510 Elm Street"

They both nodded, "Okay. Later on we may need you to meet some other people"

"There's others?" Kristen grew nervous.

"Two more people" Katherine stopped at Michael's car. "But we think there may be more. It's a long story, but we need to tell you everything"

"We'll meet at mine" Kristen nodded

Without another word they climbed into the cars and soon Michael's car was following Kristen's from the High School. "I can't believe this" Katherine chewed her fingernails anxiously, "There is at least another three people we've found today as well as Kristen. Do you think we'll find out the others?"

"Hopefully" Michael turned the car into the next street on the left, passing a green and white street sign that read Oakland Avenue. "Don't worry, we'll find them all. I'm sure of it"

She forced a smile. Deep down inside she knew that they may not be able to, not if her father had anything to do with it.

 _ **Fifteen minutes later…**_

Katherine sat around a large oval oak dining table. Next to her was Michael. Facing them was Kristen, Taryn, Joey and Roland. Or Kincaid as he preferred to be called. They had introduced themselves to each other and for the last five minutes Kristen and her friends had informed her two guests of their dreams over the last several weeks. It had only been in the last week or so that they had begun to wake up from her dreams with scratches and bruises. They all knew that their dreams were real, that this Freddy guy was real.

They were in all in danger.

But there was one question they so desperately wanted answered.

Why was he after them?

"Have you been having dreams of him too?" Taryn asked, a cigarette was wedged between her first and second finger. "Kristen mentioned to us that she was in your dream last night. That she rescued you from Freddy!"

"Yeah" Katherine nodded and grabbed her mug of coffee, taking a long slug. Her eyes looked over towards Kristen and she asked, "How did you do that? Do you a have gift?"

Kristen nodded, "Yeah, I've had that power since I was a little girl. When I sleep, I can sense if people are sleeping. I can bring them into my dream. I even brought Joey and Kincaid into my dream a few times to help me"

"Help you?" Michael looked over to the two young men, "Did you save her from Freddy?"

"Yeah. Though, she can only bring one person in at a time. She can't bring two people into her dream. Well, I'm sure she can if she gave it a go" Kincaid smiled reassuringly at her and then continued, "What she did last night, well she's never done that before"

"It was my first time entering someone's dream. I think that Freddy guy isn't going to be too happy to see me the next time I fall asleep" Kristen gave a nervous laugh.

Katherine forbiddingly nodded. "We have to tell you what's going on. About who he really is"

Michael reached under the table for his back pack and unzipped it, pulling out several newspaper articles and laid them out on the table. Then looked at Katherine as she began. "The guy whose been chasing you in your dreams, he was real. He lived in Springwood. He died eight years ago. He was burnt to death in that boiler room. The one you've been dreaming of. Before he died he was a child molester and killer. For nearly nine years he kidnapped, molested and murdered thirty five children in the town. Most of his victims were girls. Their ages ranged between four and twelve years old. He was named by the press as the Springwood Slasher"

She pushed the articles forward for them to read. After a few minutes she continued, "His name was Freddy Krueger"

They jerked their faces up to hers. They looked shaken and disturbed by this. She studied their faces. Was there scepticism in their eyes? They looked afraid. Were they going to be afraid of _her_?

"Krueger?" Kincaid muttered, "But you told us that was your surname!"

"Yes" Katherine let out a deep breath. Here goes. She had to tell them everything. Hopefully they wouldn't hold it against her. "He's my father"

"What?" Taryn gasped, "You're his daughter?"

"Yes. But please you have to listen to me. There's more" she then began to reveal the truth about her past. How her mother found out that her father was the Springwood Slasher, how he strangled her mother in front of her in the back garden, when she was just five years old. Then how the manipulation and control began, how over the years he poisoned her mind. Twisted it to believe every word he said. How she promised to keep all their dirty little secrets.

In time he had caused her to segregate herself from her friends. Then how he showed her his ' _secret room'_ and explained to her that he was the one who was killing the children. Some of them were her friends. Then at the age of nine, the sexual abuse began. Michael had intervened with his side of the story, how he had managed to save her in March 1972. Informing the police of what he saw on her body, the horrid red scars that her father had created on her stomach. The subsequent arrest of her father and how hysterical she was at being taken from him.

They listened in horror as she informed them how her father was released from prison on a technicality, that the charges of child abuse in relation to her were squashed. Then that night her father had murdered three people to get to her, taking her to the boiler room. The ensuing events at the boiler room with Michael, then how the parents came. How her and Michael were taken from the power plant.

She pushed forward the article about the fire at the power plant. "He was burnt alive by the parents. Your parents were there. That's why you are having dreams about him"

Taryn stubbed out her cigarette in a small silver ashtray and lit up another one. Her hands shook violently as she did so. "This is unbelievable. Why would our parents do that?"

"They see it as a way of protecting you from him. They took the law into their own hands. If they hadn't of went to the boiler room, then Michael would have been murdered. My father could have killed more children, if not in Springwood. Then in another town. He would have brought me to the new town. We would have started a new life, and no one would have been none the wiser of who he was" Katherine replied harshly.

"You've been having dreams of him too? Does he want to kill you too?" Taryn asked.

"No, he wants to assert his control over me again. Just like he did when I was a little girl" Katherine replied curtly. She took in their perplexed and apprehensive facial expressions. They seemed to be tense, a little dubious. "I want you to understand that I'm _nothing_ like him. He abused me. He psychologically and emotionally abused me as a child. Because of him I lost my self confidence, I was so introverted and withdrawn because of him. I only saw him as the person I could trust. He destroyed my childhood. I don't want to go through that again, I don't want to be under his control again"

"Do you still love your father?" Kristen asked, studying her face closely.

Katherine was taken back at this question. Did she really love him? Oh, there was a part of her that cared for the human part of him. The father who was thoughtful and affectionate towards her. That was years ago, when she was five years old. Before her mother died. But now, her feelings for him had changed. Then why was she being hesitant in answering this question? Was there a lingering feeling of love towards him? She lifted her jaded face towards her and replied. Albeit a little uncertainly, "No, I don't"

She scrutinized their faces briefly. Thankfully, they didn't seem to notice the hesitancy in her voice.

Joey placed the news paper article about the fire down on the table, "So, he wants revenge on us because of what our parents did to him?"

"Yes" Katherine concurred. "But it's more than that. I was taken away from him, away from Springwood"

"But you're back in Springwood" Taryn stated.

"I know, but I'm grown up. I've _changed._ He would have wanted me to stay in Springwood so that he would have to continued to manipulate me. He would have entered my dreams each night, corrupted me even more" Katherine answered. "But you have to realise that if you die in your dreams, you die for real. He's already killed three people so far"

"Three people? Who?" Kincaid questioned.

"Tina Grey, Rod Lane and Will Stanton" Michael pulled out the list of surnames of the parents. "We've met Nancy Thompson and Glenn Lantz"

 _Thompson_

 _Gray_

 _Lane_

 _Lantz_

 _Parker_

 _Crusel_

 _Whyte_

 _Kincaid_

 _Anderson_

 _Caulfield_

 _Stanton_

 _Robertson_

 _Hammond_

 _Turner (Christopher Turner)_

They looked down at the list and began to converse with each other, then Kristen spoke up. "Them two names" she pointed at Caulfield and then at Anderson. "There is a girl called Jennifer Caulfield, she's sixteen and is in Sophomore year. There is a Philip Anderson in Sophomore year too. I have a friend in Sophomore who knows them, we've hung about a few times"

Katherine sat up a little in her seat, feel a jolt of expectancy surge through her body. "Do you know where they live? Would you be able to get in contact with them? If I give you the list, would you be able to find out who the other kids are? Ask about school? We need to know everyone that my father is after!"

"I've seen them get the school bus to Elm Street, but I'm not sure where they live. It's a big neighbourhood you know, about three to four blocks"

She nodded, "Okay" then looked at her watch. The time reading 9.40am. "Listen, I know this is hard on you all. I'm sure you would want some time to think about what we've told you. I know that you may feel a little uneasy at being around me"

The quartet glimpsed at each other. Katherine saw that there was the smallest of doubt in their eyes. She didn't blame their apprehension at being around her. They barely knew her. Even Nancy and Glenn never really knew her. But hopefully they would understand that she wanted to help them. If not today, but soon. Very soon

Michael cleared his throat. "Look, I know that you don't know us. And that you're probably suspicious of Katherine" he grasped her hand under the table, "But there is nothing to worry about. She just wants to help you all. That was why we went to the school this morning. She wanted to meet you Kristen"

"I understand" Kristen gave a curt nod, "We're going to have a talk about this. We'll be here most of the day. If you want to perhaps come back later this afternoon. You can bring Nancy and Glenn over"

Katherine smiled appreciatively and gathered up the news paper articles, "Thank you. We'll see ourselves out"

Kristen watched as the two newcomers left the room and after a few seconds the front door of her home was slammed shut. Turning to her friends she spoke, "So, what do you think?"

"Well, I believe them about the dreams. About that fucker being real. The left side of my ribs are still in agony from two nights ago!" Kincaid groaned.

"What about her? Katherine? I mean, she's his daughter!" Kristen drummed her fingers on the table with trepidation.

"But she was abused my him. I know we don't really know her, but I think we should give her a chance!" Taryn suggested, "We can ask her more questions tonight. And you said to us this morning that he was attacking her in her dream, that he was sexually assaulting her or trying to! I'm sure she's in as much danger as all of us"

Kristen sighed and grabbed the coffee pot in the middle of the table, "I know, it's just there so much take in. And the fact that I'm so tired isn't helping matters! Listen, I'll make us some more coffee. It's going to be a long day!"

 **x x x**

"They don't trust me"

Michael averted his eyes from the road for a brief second to glance at Katherine, "What do you mean?"

"Kristen and her friends. I can see it in their eyes. They don't trust me, because I'm his daughter" Katherine looked sternly out the window. "I _know_ it"

"Give them time" he stretched his right hand over to grab her left hand, "Don't worry, okay?"

She looked down at his hand that entangled with hers. "I know. I just…"

"What?" he turned into the a small lane that led to the cemetery and parked in a small lay-by. "What is it?"

"I don't want people to hate me. Because I'm a Krueger. Because I'm his daughter" Katherine whispered, a stray tear trailed down her face. "I don't want them to see me as different from them. I'm not, I just want to be normal. Like everyone else!"

He gently clutched her shoulders and drew her near. This was what he didn't want to happen. For her to have these feelings of reservations, to doubt herself. It would start her isolating herself from them. It would play into that bastard's hands. He would play on her uncertainty and lure her back to him. If that were to happen, they there would probably be no way of saving her from her father. "Don't you dare think like that! That's what he wants you to feel. To be filled with doubt and to distance yourself from everyone. You can't go back to that way of thinking. You understand?"

She nodded and sniffled silently.

"Please say that you understand what I'm saying" Michael pleaded.

"I know. I understand" Katherine nodded curtly, "I just want them to trust me"

"They will, I'll talk to them this afternoon" Michael comforted and lightly kissed her on the lips. "I love you"

"Love you too" she snuggled her head against his shoulder, "Come on, let's go and see Nancy and Glenn"

There was approximately thirty members of the funeral congregation assembled at the graveside. The men were dressed in dark navy or black suits. There were a row of seats near the graveside with Tina's parents sitting at either others side. Their vacant sullen faces staring grimly at the casket of their daughter. Nancy sat at the end of the row with her parents standing behind her. Marge's right hand was gently placed on her daughter's shoulder, squeezing it tenderly as if trying to comfort her.

The priest stood facing them, the bible opened in his right hand as he recited prayers. His voice was sombre and soft.

" _O God, whose mercies cannot be numbered: Accept our  
prayers on behalf of thy servant Christina Gray, and grant her an  
entrance into the land of light and joy, in the fellowship of  
thy saints; through Jesus Christ thy Son our Lord, who liveth  
and reigneth with thee and the Holy Spirit, one God, now  
and for ever. Amen"_

Katherine and Michael waited several feet behind the funeral congregation. Not wanting to make their presence known yet. Michael held her close as they stood near a tall oak tree. Her weary head rested on his chest and her brooding eyes were set on the funeral procession as they continued to listen to the prayers being narrated by the priest. Her eyes slowly averted to her left to where a small column of gravestones were aligned.

The third gravestone down to her left caught her eye and she twisted away from Michael.

"What is it?" he asked.

She gingerly approached the grave and she stifled a sob. The engraving spelt out her old friend from her childhood.

 _ **Rest In Peace**_

 _ **Emily Prescott**_

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **February 1960 - 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 1967.**_

 _ **Beloved daughter.**_

"My god…" Katherine whispered.

"Did you know her?" Michael went to her side.

"She was my friend, I played with her in the park. My f-father asked me who she was one day when we were in the park" Katherine shivered at the memory. "She was one of his victims"

Michael grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry"

"He told me what happened to her" her face went a deathly white as he recalled that night in her father's room. "He actually showed me what glove he used to kill her. It had these hooks…"

"Don't think about it, okay?" he drew her close. "Let's go and wait at the car"

She nodded sluggishly. Before they began to walk away a voice called out their names.

"Michael! Katherine!"

They spun around and saw Nancy and Glenn hurrying over to them. Nancy smiled graciously, "We didn't know you where here. Why did you not come over?"

Michael looked at Katherine briefly, "Katherine wanted to give you some space. Also, she doesn't think it would be good if she showed her face around the parents. She doesn't know if your father has told them that she's back in town"

Nancy nodded, understanding. Her eyes darted towards the scarf curled around Katherine's neck, "What happened?"

"I fell asleep last night. My father tried to uh, raped me" Katherine muttered.

Nancy swallowed hard.

"We have something to tell you" Michael cut in.

"Nancy dear?"

The girl spun around to face her mother as she approached. Her father was close behind her. She glanced briefly at Katherine and Michael, giving a small smile. Then looked at her daughter, "We're going to head back to the house. Are you coming?"

"I'm going to go back to campus with Katherine and Michael" Nancy replied, "I promised them that I would meet them after the funeral. We're going to get some lunch"

Donald gave a fleeting look at Katherine, then at Michael. To him they looked absolutely exhausted. And as for Katherine, she looked a little more jittery than she has been the last day he met her. He took a few steps forward and smiled thoughtfully. "Hello, Katherine. How are you?"

Katherine compelled herself to smile, "I'm okay Mr Thompson"

Marge cleared her throat. "Nancy said that you found out what happened. Please-"

"Don't!" Katherine threw up her right hand, silencing her. "Mr Thompson knows how I feel about what happened. I don't want to talk about it" her gaze turned towards Nancy. "We'll meet you both at the car Nancy"

Michael threw an apologetic look at Donald and Marge, then scurried after Katherine as she stormed over to his car. Her blood was boiling with rage, if she had stayed there and listened to Marge trying to explain her reasoning's for what occurred that night in the boiler room, then she would snap. But it was the last thing she wanted, to make a scene in a graveyard. Especially at a funeral. It was a time for people to pay their respects to their lost loved ones, not to cause an argument.

Nancy turned to face her mother and crossed her arms, "You know she's still angry at you. At all of you and she has every right to be"

"I told her why we did it!" Donald explained. "She needs to understand!"

"Yes. But…" Nancy stopped herself. How could she rationalize what was happening to her in the last few days? As much as she wanted to tell her parents what was going on in her life, in her dreams. They would just think she was crazy. "Listen, I'll phone you later, okay?"

"Nancy, I want you back home tonight. You need some sleep. I heard you watching TV al last night" Marge pleaded. "You haven't sleep in nearly two days!"

"I'll get some sleep at Katherine's dormitory. I'm sure she won't mind me sleeping in her room for a few hours" she lied and kissed her mother firmly on her cheek, "I love you"

Marge was about to reply, but Nancy and Glenn had quickly scampered away. Donald groaned out loud, "What is going on with her Marge?"

"I don't know" she shook her head. "The last week she's been acting strange. Especially since Tina's death. There's something she's not telling us"

There was a few set of footsteps from behind and they twisted around as several parents advanced on their position. The Grays, Lanes and Lantz's stood before them. Roger Lane crossed his arms and snarled at Donald, "When were you going to tell us Don?"

"Tell you what?" he glowered at his friend.

"That she was here, back in Springwood" he replied coolly, his brown eyes locking onto Donald's.

"Who?" Donald gave him a confused look.

Frank Gray explained and pointed across at Michael's car, "Her! Katherine Krueger! Why did you not say she was back home?"

"I didn't believe it was the right time"

"Does she know?" Suzanne Lane challenged. "About her father?"

Donald shifted uneasily on his feet and sighed. He couldn't lie to them, these were good friends of his. "Yes, she found out"

"Oh my god" Barbara Lantz gasped, "How did she react?"

"She was angry. Infuriated. But I've explained to her why we did it" Donald reassured them. "Listen, keep this to yourselves. Okay? I don't want anyone else to know that she's back in town"

They nodded silently. Roger grumbled softly and then asked, "Are you sure that Nancy should be hanging about with her? What if she finds out about Krueger?"

"Nancy already knows" Marge declared, "Donald told her. Glenn knows too. They know about Fred. They were there when Katherine found out that her father was burned to death"

"This is getting better!" Paul Lantz murmured, voice thick with sarcasm.

"I understand that you're nervous about Katherine being back here. But there is nothing to worry about! You know what he put her through as a little girl. She knows what he did to her was wrong, that he was abusing her. Nancy and Glenn understand why we did it!" Donald calmed them down.

They nodded.

"We're going to head here" Suzanne interlinked her arm with her husband's, "We're going to William Stanton's wake. You know Jim and Deirdre's son? He passed away the other night. It was very strange the way he died"

"Strange?" Donald felt his stomach tightened with apprehension. "In what way strange?"

"His eyes were bleeding. Supposedly his heart had stopped beating too" Suzanne shivered.

He stared vacantly into the distance. Not noticing that his friends were saying goodbye to him. His mind was consumed in shock by this piece of news. In the space of four days there had been three deaths.

 _Tina Gray._

 _Rod Lane._

 _Will Stanton._

They were all children whose parents were at the fire eight years ago. Was this more than just a coincidence?


	12. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the wait. It took me a while to get this chapter written due to social/personal situations (I went to my first ever film and comic convention and it was a great experience, dressed as up Freddy Krueger! Would love to go to another one next year!) and a small case of writer's block! But here it is! This will be the last chapter until the end of the November.

Thank you for the reviews so far! Any new reviewers are more than welcomed!

 **Warning** \- suggestion of child molestation.

 **Chapter 12:** Punishment

"What do you want to tell us?" Nancy asked from the back seat of the car.

Michael turned the car out of the cemetery, then glanced briefly in the rear-view mirror at her and Glenn. "We met some more people that Freddy is after"

Katherine twisted around in her seat to face them, and explained. "There was this girl in my dream last night. Her name is Kristen Parker"

"Wait!" Nancy interrupted, mystification was etched across her face. "Someone was in your dream?"

"Yeah" Katherine nodded, "She entered my dream and saved me. She woke us up"

Glenn shook his head slowly, "She woke you both up? How?"

"When we met her this morning she brought us and her three friends to her home. She explained how she had this dream power, a gift to bring people into her dreams. She can sense if someone is sleeping. It was her first time last night that she entered someone's dream. I'm so glad that she saved me"

Nancy noticed the scarf around her neck. She knew that Katherine was hiding something, "Did he do something to your neck?"

Katherine nodded grimly and untangled the scarf from her neck, revealing the red bite mark on her skin. "It's not something that I want people to see"

She nodded. Her face frowned in dismay, how twisted was Freddy to do that to her? To his own daughter? "We should all stay together tonight. Watch out for each other" she suggested, "Who else did you meet?"

Katherine handed over the list of names that now had the names of the children beside the surnames. "Taryn Whyte, Roland Kincaid and Joey Crusel. They mentioned about Jennifer Caulfield and Philip Anderson. Kristen said that she knows someone in Sophomore year who knows them both. We're hoping that maybe Kristen can get in contact with them"

Nancy nodded and took the list off of her. "Well, it's a start. I tired again to talk to my mom about who else was there. She is trying to avoid the subject. As for my dad he keeps avoiding me whenever I bring up your father's name"

Katherine looked at Glenn, "Have you ask your parents?"

"Not yet, but I will" Glenn promised. "Did you tell this girl Kristen what was happening?"

"Yeah" Michael nodded curtly, his eyed flickered to Katherine who shifted uneasily on her seat. "We've told them everything. Katherine is afraid that they won't trust her"

Nancy leaned forward to grip the girl's shoulder and tugged her around to her. She saw the apprehension in her eyes. There was fear. "Why?"

"I was like this when I was a girl. Bouts of paranoia. When I told them that I was his daughter, I saw the look of fright in their eyes. They were afraid of me!"

"You don't know that Kathy!" Michael cut in. Trying to reassure her. "I told you, you can't let these thoughts consume you! They'll just make you isolate yourself from all of us! I'll talk to them"

"I'll have a word with them too" Nancy squeezed the girl's shoulders, "We're all in this together. When we find out the other people he's after then we'll find a way to stop him"

Katherine smiled, though it was a forced one. She should be optimistic, hopeful that they could find a way to stop him. But their parents thought that by burning him they would put an end to his reign of terror in the town. But they only made it worse didn't they? They NEVER stopped him. He was still alive in their dreams. How could _they_ stop him? Her body sagged against her seat, feeling rather glum at their chances. Why was she feeling so pessimistic? She had to shake these feelings of negativity out of her mind.

"We're here" Michael pulled the car to a stop outside Kristen's house.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and grimly climbed out of the car, readjusting her scarf around her neck in a loose knot. As they meandered up to the cream door they heard movement from inside and door was quickly opened. Kristen stood in the doorway with a pleasant smile across her face. She looked at the two newcomers behind Michael and Katherine.

"Hi, you must be Nancy and Glenn"

Nancy and Glenn returned her smile, replying in unison. "Hey!"

They entered the house and followed Kristen down the hallway into the kitchen where her friends eagerly waited. They stood in unison. Kristen went to their side and they quickly introduced themselves.

"So" Taryn looked bleakly at Nancy and Glenn, "You've been dreaming of that bastard too?"

"Yes, we have. For the last few months" Nancy looked quickly at Glenn, "My friend Tina was murdered by him on Tuesday night. The next evening, her boyfriend Rod was killed. We all saw him die in front of us, his throat was slit. He was sleep walking. But we had to pretend to my father that it was suicide"

"Your father?" Kincaid asked.

"My father is the Sheriff in town. There was a man hunt for Rod. They believed that Rod killed Tina" Nancy sighed. "But he didn't. Katherine explained everything to me and Glenn the next day"

"What if we told our parents what is happening, maybe they can help us!" Taryn suggested, desperate for any kind of help.

"No" Katherine shook her head, "They won't believe us"

"She's right" Kristen agreed and offered Katherine a small smile.

Michael grasped Katherine's hand and cleared his throat, "I need to talk to you all. About Katherine"

Katherine swallowed thickly, praying that they would listen to him. She couldn't bare them not trusting her. She didn't want these feelings of paranoia and doubt to overwhelm her. All she wanted was for them to believe in her, to know that she was on their side.

Not his.

Not her father's.

She stood in silence as she listened to Michael put across his point about her uneasiness and how she had isolated herself as a young girl all because of the doubts her father had put into her mind. After a few minutes she lifted her pensive gaze from the kitchen floor as he finished.

"Please I don't want her to feel that she's being pushed out, that people don't trust her. Her father was very vindictive in making her separate herself from others and she is afraid of that happening again. I know that you don't know her, and you don't know me. But we came to you to warn you, we want to help you" Michael glanced at them in turn. It appeared that his words were being contemplated and taken on board.

Kristen strolled over to Katherine and comforted her. "It's okay, you don't need to worry. We had a talk about this earlier, after you both left. You don't have to feel uneasy around us. We all have to stick together. Strength in numbers"

Katherine broke out into a contented grin. "Thank you. I really appreciated this" she looked over to her friends, "Thank you"

Taryn walked over and clutched her right hand encouragingly. Katherine glanced over towards Joey and Kincaid who showed her two warm smiles. She grinned and spun back to Michael.

He smiled warmly at her and she went to his side and he drew her into a hug, "I told you. You were worrying about nothing"

She nodded against his chest and then twisted around, "Listen, Nancy suggested that we should all stay together tonight. You are more than welcomed to come to our dorms"

Kristen interjected, "You can stay here tonight. My parents are away until Sunday evening. We can stay in the living room. I'll bring down some blankets. I have plenty of coffee and caffeine drinks!"

"That sounds like a good idea" Nancy smiled.

"How about we sit outside in the garden? Some fresh air would be good!" Kristen gestured for them to follow. They followed her through a large set of double sliding doors into the large back yard. There was a modest sized rectangular swimming pool to their far left. A large wooden decking area was to their right with a long rectangle table and several deck chairs. "Do you want anything to drink now? Coffee?"

Kincaid looked at each of them in turn, noticing their weary fatigue bodies as they walked up to the table on the wooden decking. Taking their seats. "I think we all need coffee Kris!"

"I'll make a start of the coffee then" Kristen chirped.

Joey followed her back into the kitchen, "I'll help you"

Kincaid gave his friend a thumbs up. Detecting this Katherine leaned forward slightly in her seat beside Michael at the table and asked. "Are Joey and Kristen together?"

Taryn smirked, "Well, Joey has a crush on her"

"It's actually more than a crush, he's in love with her" Kincaid filled in the gaps, "Has been for the last year or so. He's just too shy to tell her how he feels. I keep pestering him to tell her. But he can be stubborn, saying he would tell her in his own time"

Katherine and Michael gave a knowing look at each other, then Katherine grinned. "That's the way me and Michael were for how long?"

"About a year maybe more" Michael smiled at her and entangled his hand with hers. "Do you think that Kristen likes him?"

"I think so" Taryn lit up a cigarette. "How long have you two been together?"

"Well, officially about a month or so. I know that's not long" Michael replied, "But we've always had feelings for each other. We were afraid to tell each other. Are you two together?"

Kincaid smiled broadly, "Yeah. She's the best thing that's happened to me!"

Taryn turned to him and returned his smile. "If it wasn't for Kincaid, I would be dead. He saved me"

Nancy grew anxious at this, "Saved you?"

"Yeah, I was a drug addict and an alcoholic" Taryn responded. She was always wary of telling people about her past. About her addictions. But her therapist always told her that there was nothing to be ashamed about. That she should be proud that she was overcoming her addictions. "It's a long story, but my parents divorced when I was nearly thirteen years old. It was a tough time for me personally. By the age of fourteen I was starting to drink and take drugs. My drug of choice was GHB. I was full blown addict when I was sixteen. I nearly died of an overdose. Kincaid found me last year, at the start of May"

"I phoned an ambulance. The doctor said if I never found her, she would be dead ten minutes later" Kincaid reached over to grasp her hand and squeezed it gently. "I was there every step of her rehab. We grew closer as the months went by. I introduced her to Joey and Kris when she went back to school"

"But I've been clean for thirteen months now" Taryn smiled.

"That's great" Nancy chirped.

"Congratulations!" Katherine nodded.

"Coffee's up!"

They looked up as Kristen walked up to the table with a tray of mugs, a large pot of coffee, with a few cans of diet coke and two jars of coffee granules. "If anyone wants to try a new way to stay awake, then take a spoonful of coffee granules and some diet coke. That's how I stay awake at nights"

"Ugh" Taryn mumbled, "You eat coffee granules?"

Kristen sat in the seat beside Joey, "I know, it sounds disgusting. But it's not that bad once you get used to it!"

"How long have you all been managing to stay awake for?" Michael asked.

"Well, I've been awake for nearly three nights now" Glenn replied.

"Two nights for me" Joey muttered.

"The longest I've stayed awake is for four nights. But I began to hear and see things" Kristen offered.

"That's a side effect due to the lack of sleep" Michael explained, "I'm studying medicine. When I was studying for my exams in Senior Year, for one of my modules we did some research into the side effects of the lack of sleep. Caffeine helps reduce the effects of sleep depravation. It keeps you alert. But the longer you go without sleep, you begin to suffer from headaches, memory loss, lack of concentration. You can suffer from hallucinations"

"But we need to stay awake!" Nancy moaned. She rubbed her head gently as she gathered her thoughts, "Katherine, when your father was alive, did you know of any of his interests?"

Katherine gave a nervous laugh, "The only interests my father had was killing children and controlling me. There was the gloves he used to make in his secret room. He would tell me that he enjoyed creating bladed and hooked gloves to use on his victims. Um, that's all I know about. Why?"

"It's just in case he may have had other interests that he probably never told you about or kept it a secret"

Katherine glanced momentarily at Michael, unsure of what Nancy was suggesting. "What do you mean?"

"Was he a religious man? Was he into the supernatural?" Nancy persisted, her mind going into overdrive.

"You mean like interested in ghosts or demons?"

Nancy nodded vehemently, "Yes, do you know if there were any books in your house about the supernatural? Maybe he was investigating the paranormal?"

"No" Katherine disagreed. "My father didn't believe in any of that. He hated religion. I wasn't even baptized"

"You could be onto something though" Kristen scooped some coffee granules onto a small silver spoon and shoved it into her mouth, then knocked it back with a long slug of her diet coke. "We should see what books there are in the library"

"I think we should research more about dreams too" Michael suggested. "The more we know about how dreams work, the better we will be able to defend ourselves in our dreams"

"What about your power?" Nancy turned to Kristen, "You can pull people into your dream, yes?"

Kristen nodded quickly.

"We can use that to our advantage" Nancy proposed. "Katherine said that you entered her dream and that you mentioned to her that you can bring people into your dreams. You can also wake yourself up?"

"That's right" Kristen sighed. But she had to be honest with her. Controlling her power wasn't as easy it used to be. Especially now. "There are sometimes though when I'm in my dream, when it gets out of control that I can't concentrate. Then I'm not able to control my power. There had been a few occasions when I've thought I was a goner! I couldn't wake myself up!"

"Mmm, okay" Nancy nodded to herself, "We should keep your power as an option though"

"Fear"

They looked towards Katherine as she stared solemnly at her cup of coffee, her grip tight around the white mug. She lifted her head up to gaze at them as she explained, "You can't control your power as you're afraid of him. He's making you fear him, so that you lose control of your power. You lose focus. He's feeding on your fear"

"Our fear gives him strength?" Nancy gulped.

"Yes, that's the way he was with me when he was alive. He would relish the sight of me being afraid of him" Katherine pushed her mug away. The taste of coffee was starting to sicken her. "There were times when he would be angry at me and he would threaten to hit me with is belt. Fuck, I was so scared of what he would do to me if I disobeyed him. So, he was using fear to control me. The threat of violence. He fed on my fear when I was a little girl. Now, he's doing the same in our dreams. But it's a hundred times worse. As he can manipulate our dreams, twist them into whatever sick game he wants!"

"I'm afraid of nothing!" Kincaid brashly declared.

"Are you sure?" Katherine stared at him. "Everyone is afraid of something. It doesn't matter what it is. It could be anything. Once he finds it out he'll use it against you. I know how my father's mind works"

She saw the apprehension on all of their faces, apart from Kincaid. He appeared to be putting on a front. A façade. "I'm sorry if I'm being downbeat, but I'm being honest with you all"

"Then the sooner we find out how to stop the fucker the better!" Kincaid stated unwaveringly, "Are we going to go the library or not?"

There was a chorus of _'yes_ ' and _'yeah let's go'_. The time for talking was over, it was time for some research.

 **x x x**

 _ **Three hours later…**_

Two large empty pizza boxes were in the middle of the dining table, surrounded by several crushed cans of coke and diet coke. There was at least five books on theories of 'dream's scattered on the table also. Taryn sat huddled over one, scouring each page with dismay. Again this book had no information of any significance in their fight against Freddy. It was basically various doctor's theories on what dreams were, what part of the brain creates and manages our dreams when we sleep. Their research was getting them nowhere.

"This is bullshit!" Taryn slammed her large grey book closed, "We're getting nowhere!"

"There was to be something here!" Joey said, sitting across from her. "Maybe we never looked in the right section. These are all science books. We should be looking for paranormal books. The supernatural"

Taryn lit up a cigarette. "We checked in that department too. There was nothing there! The receptionist said that they don't have much material on supernatural or the dark arts"

Joey ran his hands through his hair jadedly, "What about the school library? What if we check there?"

"It could be worth a try" Taryn took a puff of her cigarette. "I'm going out for some fresh air"

He nodded and went reading the text book on his lap.

Outside Nancy and Kristen chatted quietly to each other as they sat on a few folded deck chairs near the swimming pool. Across from them on the decking, Katherine, Michael and Glenn listened attentively as Kincaid proudly enlightened them in his boxing triumphs in the last eighteen months.

"That's amazing!" Michael chirped, "So, three gold medals and two silver?"

Kincaid grinned. Feeing as proud as punch. "Yes. I've another fight scheduled for the end of September"

"You must really enjoy the sport" Katherine commented. Her hand reached up to cover her mouth as she stifled a yawn. She gave an apoplectic smile. "Sorry"

Kincaid pushed over a can of diet coke over to her. "I've always loved boxing. My parents split up three years ago. The split was amicable. My dad was a boxer when I was about eight or nine years old. He would bring me to the boxing club he was a member of and I would watch him train. I was ensnared by the sport, the competitiveness of it. The power and energy of the sport" he smiled at the memories. "When my dad told me that he and my mom were going to get a divorce, I joined the local community boxing club. I released my anger out through boxing. Then two years ago I joined the boxing team in school"

Katherine took a long drink of her beverage. "Have you been doing much training for your next match?"

He drummed his fingers on the table wistfully and shook his head. "No, to be honest because of these mother fucking nightmares, I haven't been training as much as I should. It's the last thing on my mind, you know?"

Katherine nodded, understanding completely. She had thought by now she would be stuck into her studies, sampling the life of a freshman at College. But she had missed quite a lot of classes over the last few days. There was no way she would have been able to concentrate or even stay awake if she had went to her lectures or tutorials. Even Michael was falling behind in his studies as well. Perhaps going to their classes next week would help keep their minds off the danger that was lurking in their dreams. Even for a few hours. It was something she would have to discuss with Michael.

"What you are all into? Hobbies?" Kincaid glanced at Glenn. Then over towards her Katherine and Michael.

"I like football. I was the quarter back in High School" Glenn smiled.

"Yeah!" Kincaid grinned excitedly, remembering last year in school. "I went to a few of the matches. You certainly kicked ass last year! We won the county championship because of you!"

"It was tough though" Glenn replied. He turned in his seat towards Katherine and Michael. At last all of them were more relaxed at talking about something other than their nightmares or Freddy. They were trying to act like what was happening wasn't really going on. But inwardly each of them knew that they would soon have to conjuring up other ways to get through the night without drifting off to sleep.

"I'm a comic book collector" Michael smugly declared. "I know it's strange. I mean, I'm nearly nineteen and I still collect Marvel Comic books! But it's been a passion of mine since I was kid"

"What's your favourite comic books series?" Kincaid asked. "I've collected a few myself!"

"It has to be X Men!" Michael gave Katherine a warm smile, "Though I've always like the Supergirl comic books too. I've managed to get Katherine into the series. I see her as my own personal Supergirl!"

Katherine blushed embarrassingly and lightly smacked his chest, "Stop it!"

"And I take it you're her Superman?" Kincaid teased at them both.

Michael gave a pompous grin. "Yes, I am and she knows it!"

Katherine gave a soft laugh and reached over to grab his hand, then commented. "He has a funny habit of teasing me!"

"I'm the same with Taryn" Kincaid remarked.

Glenn nodded. Agreeing with Kincaid. "I guess all boyfriends like to tease their girlfriends. I'm sure Nancy is sick and tired of me teasing her!"

They laughed and soon Michael turned towards Katherine. "I'm going to go back to the campus to get some fresh clothes for tomorrow. You fancy coming with me?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind getting a quick shower too" Katherine rose to her feet and took her can of soda with her. "We won't be long. Do you need anything when we're out?"

Kincaid called over his shoulder towards Kristen as she conversed with Nancy. "Yo! Kris! Do we need any more coffee?"

Kristen stopped talking and swung her head towards him. She pondered for a few moments and then nodded. "Yeah, we need more jars of coffee. Maybe three more will do! Whose going?"

Michael called over. "Me and Kathy are going to the campus to get some clothes. So, we'll stop at the grocery store"

"How about we go with you?" Kristen proposed. "It would be good to get out of the house for a few hours" she looked at her watch. The time reading 4pm. "We can even call at Philip and Jennifer's house. Check if they are in"

They concurred. It seemed like reasonable plan.

Nancy stretched her stiff arms above her head and yawned. "Would it be okay if I can use your bathroom first?"

"Yeah" Kristen smiled. "There's a bathroom downstairs. Just past the kitchen and to the right there's a small hallway to the bathroom"

Nancy quickly entered the house and made her way down towards the bathroom. It still surprised her how spacious and big Kristen's home was. From what she could discern, it appeared that Kristen's parents had built an extension to their home to accommodate the downstairs bathroom and another lounge area. It was probably the biggest house in the three blocks of Elm Street. Most of the houses were built in the same style. More or less.

She entered the bathroom and crossed over to the sink. There a large rectangular mirror above the sink. Behind her was the shower, with a cream curtain enclosed around the small compartment of the shower. She twisted the cold water tap on and splashed some water over her hot, flushed face. Nancy lifted her fatigue face to stare gloomily into the mirror. Bags were starting to appear beneath her blue eyes. Her hair was slightly scraggily and tied back in a loose ponytail. Her face was pale. In short, she looked like hell.

For a few seconds she continued to stare vacantly into the mirror until a dripping sound came from behind her. Taking a sharp intake of air she slowly turned around and saw Tina standing mere feet from her. Her night shirt was torn away form her dead cadaver. Deep, gruesome lacerations marred her skin. Blood oozed from her cuts and slashes, dripping onto the floor. Her bare feet stood in a pool of her blood. Her inert eyes bore into Nancy's.

" _Nancy…"_ Tina's voice gargled. Blood spurted from her mouth down her chin. " _Help me…"_

The mirror began to crack, the fissure spreading outwards from the middle of the mirror. Then Freddy's glove hand burst through the mirror and clamped onto Nancy's right arm.

She shrieked and twisted around. Expecting to see him breaking through the mirror. But all was normal. Nancy sobbed softly and glanced behind her. Tina's corpse was no longer there. It was all a hallucination.

There was a sudden rap at the bathroom door and she dashed towards it, pulling it opened to reveal the concerned faces of her boyfriend Glenn and Kristen.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kristen asked.

"I was hallucinating! I saw Tina!" Nancy whimpered and wiped at her crying face. "Then I felt his glove grab my arm. Oh, god I thought I was asleep!"

Glenn walked over to her and took her hands in his, "It's okay. You're awake. You want some caffeine tablets before we head out?"

Nancy nodded and sluggishly strolled with him as they followed Kristen back to the living room. The rest of the group had worried expressions on their faces as the sudden disturbance. Taryn glanced between Kristen and Nancy. "Is everything okay?"

"I had a hallucination. But I'm okay" Nancy forced a weak smile. Her gaze went to Michael and she asked. "Weill we all have visions the longer we stay awake?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, if you lose concentration and your mind begins to drift, then you can day dream or have hallucinations" Michael replied.

Nancy gave a small despondent nod. This wasn't what she wanted to hear.

x x x

They ambled across the campus grounds back to their respective cars. Kristen had pestered Michael and Katherine for a tour of the campus, seeing as this was one of the Colleges she was contemplating on going to next year. Well, that if she was alive.

After giving them a quick tour and grabbing some of their belongings - consisting of a change of underwear, joggings bottoms, fresh clean t-shirts or zipped hoodies - that they shoved into a small grip bag, they had decided that it was time to visit Philip Anderson and Jennifer Caulfield.

"So, who are we going to first?" Taryn asked as she climbed in beside Kristen.

Kristen turned her key in the ignition. "Philip Anderson. It's nearly 4pm, so he should be home by now"

"What if he's not there yet?" Kincaid asked from the back seat.

"I'll leave my phone number so he can phone me" Kristen glimpsed in her rear-view mirror as Michael followed her car away from the campus.

It took them no longer than ten minutes to arrive at their destination. Number 1278 Elm Street. One block over from her street. Both cars slowed to a stop outside a modest sized house, with a small white picket fence surrounding it. Climbing out of their cars Kristen motioned for Michael, Katherine, Glenn and Nancy to remain at their car. She didn't want too many people charging up to Philip's house. The last thing she wanted was for him to be startled by the amount of people showing up at his door. It was only her and her friends that he really knew and seen about in school.

They meandered up to the grey coloured door and she knocked the door three times. After a minute the door creaked opened to reveal a boy of no more than fifteen years old. Light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Philip.

Kristen smiled warmly at him, "Hey!"

Philip looked at her for a brief moment, becoming slightly confused and then it dawned on him who she was. "Kristen, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks!" Kristen replied sweetly. "How are things with you?"

"Good" he finally noticed her friends lingering behind him. "Um, is there anything you want?"

"Actually, we need to talk to you. Do you fancy coming over to my house?" Kristen looked over his shoulder into the hallway. Hoping that his parents weren't overhearing their conversation.

"Talk to me?" Philip cocked his head to the side. "What about?"

Kristen gave a nervous look over her shoulder at her friends. How the hell was she going to explain this to him? He would probably tell her to ' _fuck off'._ Noticing her uncertainty, Kincaid took over. "We need to talk to you about any strange nightmares you've been having"

"Nightmares?" Philip gave him a baffled look. Though there was a flash of apprehension in his eyes.

"Have you been dreaming of a boiler room?" Kincaid continued. "Is there a guy chasing you? With a bladed glove on his right hand?"

Philip's jaw dropped in horror. "How the fuck did you know that?"

Kristen took a step toward him and lowered her voice. "Listen, please just come over to my house. It' s a matter of life or death! We'll explain everything! There are other people we want you to meet!"

He shuffled uneasily on his seat. Unsure whether to go with them or not. Were they having bad dreams too? If so, how many more people were suffering from the same horrific nightmares as him? "Okay. I'm meant to be staying over at my friend's house tonight. But I'll phone him and let him know that there was a change of plans"

"Thanks" Kristen grinned. "We'll meet you at the car"

"I'll go and get my stuff"

 _ **An hour later…**_

Several fresh mugs of coffee were placed in the middle of the dining table as Kristen busied herself with making coffee. Philip sat pessimistically, consumed in shock as he listened to Katherine and Nancy finishing telling their sides of their stories. Describing their own nightmares. And more specifically how Katherine was connected to the fiend haunting their dreams.

Philip felt as though he was going to be sick by what he was hearing. His dreams were real. That bastard could hurt him, kill him if he had the opportunity. Only know did he realise why he always thought that his dreams felt too real. The heat form the furnaces and the fire that burned inside them. The smell of smoke. How the sweat would trickle down his forehead, down his neck and would soak into his night clothes. Even the feel of that man's scarred hand around his neck as he tried to choke him was so authentic.

And it was.

That guy Freddy was real.

Philip sighed grimly. "So, my parents killed him? Burned him alive?"

"Yes" Katherine bobbed her head curtly. "He wants revenge on those who burnt him alive and for taking me away from Springwood"

"And you're his kid? He abused you?" he lifted his face to stare at her.

"Yes" Katherine responded calmly. "I didn't realise that he was abusing me until I got therapy. He was very good at manipulating me"

Philip deftly grabbed a mug of steaming hot coffee and took a sip. "I can't believe this. It's like something out of a horror movie! Can we not tell our parents? I'm sure if we explained everything to them, they can help us!"

Nancy quickly shook he head. "They won't believe us!"

Kristen walked over to Philip and crouched down at his side. "Are you friends with Jennifer Caulfield? She's a Sophomore too. My friend Melissa Jackson knows her. Do you?"

He took a another gulp of his coffee. Trying to consume as much as he could. "She's in a few of my classes. Why?"

"Her parents were at the fire too" Kristen explicated and rose to her feet, feeling a little unsteady of her feet due to the lack of sleep. She grasped the back of his chair. "We need to contact her. I was at her house after we picked you up. But she wasn't home. Her mother was a little odd with me. She wouldn't tell me where she was. I left my phone number with her. I hope she phones me"

"Do you think that Jennifer will phone you?" Nancy asked, feeling hopeful.

"Fingers crossed!" Kristen smiled. "Joey and Kincaid should be back soon. They're bringing over some films to watch. And Kincaid is bringing his boxing gear over too"

"What?" Nancy held back a laugh, "Boxing?"

"Yeah, he's roping in the boys to help him train!" Kristen smirked, rolling her eyes in disbelief. "It means us girls will have the living room to ourselves for a few hours!"

 _ **x x x**_

 _ **10pm…**_

Large pictures of various Hollywood movie stars from the golden age decorated two creams walls of Jennifer Caulfield's bedroom. They were mainly actresses such as Judy Garland, Ginger Rogers, Marilyn Monroe, Audrey Hepburn to name a few. The young fifteen year old film enthusiast particularly adored the actresses and actors from the ear of the 1940s to the late 1960s. The women and men looked so elegant and majestic. Flawless in their appearance. It wasn't that she didn't like the actresses and movies from the last decade, she did. But she had often dreamed of being an actress back in that era.

The young girl entered her bedroom, out of breath at rushing home from her rehearsal for the local community play of ' _Grease_ ' which she was the lead female - Sandy. Ever since an early age she loved to act and held a major interest in drama and film. She would continually pester her mother for acting lessons and any time there was a school play she would audition for any of the roles that were going. Acting was her passion. If she wasn't picked out for any of the roles, then she would offer her assistance in regards to the production of the show, helping out with the making of the costumes or the construction of the stage. Her aim after High School was to enrol in a Drama School or College and her goal was by the age of twenty-five that she would living in Hollywood, pursing her dream of being an actress.

Plopping down on her bed she flung her small black grip back into the corner of her room beside her wardrobe. She had thankfully reached home before the rain started, the last thing she wanted was to be caught in the thunderstorm and to catch the cold. The first night's production of Grease due next Wednesday at 6.30pm in the local Community Centre. She reached up to untie her wavy blond hair from her ponytail and threw the hair band onto the side dresser. A small note caught her attention and she went to grab the piece of paper.

 _ **Jennifer.**_

 _ **A girl called for you today. Her name is Kristen Parker. She gave me her phone number. She wants you to call her?**_

 _ **734-201-119**_

Jennifer walked over to her bedroom door and pulled it opened, seeing her mother heading towards the stairs with a small bundle of dirty laundry tucked under her arm. "Mom, what's this note about? Did Kristen say what she wanted?"

Her mother Janine turned around to face her. "She didn't say sweetheart. Though she did seem to say that it was urgent"

She folded up the paper. "I'll phone her tomorrow. I'm exhausted"

"Make sure you get to sleep tonight, okay?" Janine commanded, then used her free hand to flick a stray strand of blond hair away from her face. "I heard you tossing and turning last night. Are you okay? Is there anything bothering you?"

"Nothing" Jennifer shook her head. "Just a few bad dreams"

"What about?"

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders in a causal fashion. "Just a stupid dream about a boiler room"

Janine nearly dropped the laundry, her head getting light-headed for a few seconds as she processed those words 'boiler room'. Perhaps it was just a coincidence. That was all. Everyone had strange and odd dreams. There was nothing to get worried about "Okay" she smiled, "Remember, they're just dreams. I don't want you get stressed out or anything. Good night. Love you".

Her daughter strode over to her and bestowed her a warm kiss on her cheek. "Love you too mom. Night"

It was more than five minutes after drifting off to sleep that Jennifer's eyes fluttered opened. Her face was overwhelmed with amazement as she found herself standing in the middle of a long red carpet. It stretched down to her left and right, as far as her eyes could see. Behind her was a large white backdrop with in Gold letter were the words Academy Awards 1981. Her head whipped back towards countless cameras and video recorders that were lined up neatly in a long row. Again stretching down the carpet. Blurry and shadowy figures stood behind the cameras, mumbling and muttering to themselves.

At last Jennifer looked down at her attire. Her slim curvy body was adorned in a long white dress that had a small slit up the side of her right leg. Her blond hair was tied back in an graceful bun. Her makeup was opulent. Rosy red cheeks, ruby red lipstick and shimmering silver eye-shadow. A pearl necklace was around her neck, with a set of matching bracelet and earrings. Her slim hands lifted up to rest on her hips as she began to revel in the adulation that she knew would come her way.

"Jennifer!"

"Over here!"

"This way Jennifer!"

She flashed a warm, pleasant grin as the paparazzi began to take her photographs. Flashing a few more excited smiles their way, she twisted her body slightly to the right and posed for them. Flaunting her body. Relishing the attention they were giving her. The adoration was what she wanted.

Bright blinding flashes continued as the clicking and whirring of the cameras continued. Jennifer failed to notice that the cameras were moving towards her, suddenly crowding her. Surrounding her.

As much as she was enjoying the idolization she was receiving, this was too much. She tried to push past them, but the distorted figures pushed forward. The flashes were blinding her and she cried out as they began to claw, grope and scratch at her body. Eager to touch any part of her. She screamed, her arms lashing out to try and force these nebulous figures away from her body.

But they seemed to coming at her in their throes.

She felt more hands scratching at her dress and then she felt it. Four blades trailing over the back of her dress, along her waist and upwards to the back of her neck. A shriek tore from her throat and she jerked forward, but again the blades slashed at her body. Her eyes wildly looked about for any sign of him. For Freddy.

Jennifer screamed once more and her body fell backwards, hitting the hard floor and soon the shadowy figures vanished. Leaving her breathing heavily on the ground. It was no longer the red carpet, but a large circular white tiled surface. Glancing behind her she saw the white backdrop. Snivelling softly she staggered to her feet and then frowned as she looked down at her gown. There were four long thin lacerations along her dress around her stomach. Thin rivulets of blood seeped from her marred skin.

Her eyes finally landed upon the endless TV screens that encircled her and the backdrop. The screens were quite large in size, approximately 28 inches. They were stacked up on top of each other, stretching upwards to the darkness above. She was trapped.

Taking a few faltering steps backwards her back was soon pressed against the backdrop and then she felt something sticky and wet against her skin. Shakily she turned around and saw crimson liquid smeared against the backdrop.

Her own blood.

How as this possible? How could she be bleeding?

A low humming resonated from behind her, from the TV screens and she spun around to them. Frantically looking at them as grey static filled each screen, then from the speakers a monstrous laugh began to flutter through. A baleful laugh that was so familiar to her.

She threw her hands over her ears and shook her head, knowing that the monster was near. God knows what he was going to do to her tonight?

Soon, the static clear away and the screen was filled with a soft orange glow. Then the burnt visage of Freddy appeared on the screen. On every single screen. He flashed her a vicious smile beneath his fedora.

"Jennifer…"

Jennifer sobbed and took a step backwards.

"Aw, where's your smile?" Freddy mocked, "You're about to be on TV! Headline news!"

She meekly pressed her body against the backdrop. Praying that her nightmare would be over.

Freddy sneered and raised his bladed glove to tap the screen. "You've always wanted this, haven't you? To have your face on TV! Well, I'm about to make your drams come true!"

Her eyes widened as the tip of the blade pierced through one of the bottom TV screens that directly faced her. As though the screen had turned into liquid. Freddy flicked the blade at her and she screamed as her body was slammed onto the ground. An invisible energy whipped her legs from underneath her. Her thrashing body was hauled forward, the blood from her back smearing along the tiled floor. Making a long red streak behind her as she was trailed towards the grinning face of Freddy.

His bladed claw forced its away through the screen and clamped around her right ankle. "Gotcha!"

She shrieked and weakly tried to kick out at him, but the blades dug into her flesh. Tearing her skin. Freddy smiled atrociously and tugged her legs into the screen.

At that very moment the other TV screens turned black. A thin blue electrical current began to spark from the TV's, spiralling outwards. Consuming each screen until it short circuited and exploded into flames. The electricity continued to advance towards Jennifer as she was dragged even further into the TV. Until her lower half of her body was stuck in the TV.

Her hands clawed at the tiles and she cried out in anguish the electricity consumed the TV and her body. Her limbs shook violently, as the current soared through her nervous system. Making her body have a major seizure. Her screams echoed in the dreamscape. Her skin began to sizzle and smoke swirled from her charred skin, until her whole body combusted into flames.

Freddy laughed fiendishly as he let got of her ankle, watching with maniac glee as her body fell still and her screams faded away until the only sound was of his triumphant laughter.

 _ **x x x**_

 _ **Parker residence 2.35am…**_

"God damn it!" Kincaid slammed his hand of playing cards on the dining table. He looked across at Michael as he smugly reached over to grab his winnings.

"Sorry guys!"

"You're too good at this!" Glenn groaned.

Michael grinned and began to deal a new hand out to the guys. They each glanced up at Kristen as she lifted their empty mugs, "Just to let you know, I've work tomorrow"

Kincaid sighed. "Fuck! I forgot, I've work tomorrow too. From 9-4pm. My boxing trainer wants to put in a sessions tomorrow at 5pm. I won't be back until after 6pm"

Joey looked at his cards then placed them face down. "My dad wants me to help him paint the fence out the back. I promised him I would do it, so I'll back in the afternoon"

Kristen looked over her shoulder as Katherine stood in the archway. "Listen, I'll give you my key. You can come and go whenever you want"

"That would be great!" Katherine smiled.

"I'll be back for 5pm. I'll bring us in some takeaway" Kristen suggested.

There was a sudden commotion as Taryn ran into the room, having been out the front having a smoke. Her face held a vexed expression. "I can hear sirens! I think it's an ambulance!"

The boys dropped their playing cards and ran after her as she charged back out of the house. Once outside, they all could clearly make out the high pitched sirens from the down the street. They grew in intensity until an ambulance and fire engine flew past the house.

Nancy ran towards one of the parked cars. "Come on!"

Kristen rushed back into her house to grab her car keys.

Within minutes Michael and Kristen pulled their cars to an abrupt stop a few doors down from number 1258 Elm Street. A crowd of neighbours gathered on their lawns as the chatted worryingly amongst each other. Their frantic faces glanced down towards the house as the front bedroom was engulfed in flames.

Fire crew carefully entered the house. Ready to put out the fire and retrieve the dead body of Jennifer. They knew that there was no way anyone would have survived the fire.

Janine Caulfield screamed as her husband held her back from rushing into the house. He knew that there was no chance of saving their daughter. Jennifer was dead.

They had heard her shrieks of terror from her room and had tried to enter the room, but a wall of flames had greeted them. The only thing her parents could do was to phone the fire department and ambulance service. Hoping that perhaps there was a small chance that their daughter was alive, that she was going to survive.

Nancy glanced fleetingly form her group to a few neighbours several feet from them. She scurried over to them and then went back to the others. "It's Jennifer Caulfield's house"

Katherine shook her head bleakly. "My god, that's four now"

"I think we should get back to Kristen's house. When my dad arrives he will want to know why we're here" Nancy remarked. "He usually is called out to incidents like this. We will find out more tomorrow"

"We need to know who the other parents are!" Katherine wiped at her tears.

"Don't worry" Nancy gave her a stern, determined look as they wandered back to the cars. "I'll get their names. If it's the last thing I'll ever do"

 _ **Next morning 10am…**_

 _ **House Fire Kills Teenaged Girl.**_

The headline glared up from the Springwood Gazette. A coloured picture of Jennifer Caulfield was imprinted below the headline. Just like Freddy cruelly predicted, her death was top news in Springwood. Her face would be on the TV for the next day or so. But not in the way she had hoped for.

There was only Michael, Katherine, Glenn and Nancy congregated at the diner. Philip and Taryn had left for their own homes. The latter had stated that she had to head home as her mother would end up worrying where she was. Seeing as she still believed that her daughter would fall back into her old addictive habits of alcohol and drugs. They had both promised that they would meet up with them later at Kristen's house.

Leaning over the paper Michael pulled the closer and read the article again. There wasn't much information, just basically that there was a supposed electrical fault in the girl's bedroom that caused fire to erupt. The fire spread quickly and fifteen year old Jennifer Caulfield had perished.

Katherine placed her fork on her half eaten plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. She was no longer in the mood to eat. "I feel sick"

"You need to eat" Michael rubbed her back gently.

She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in the booth. "We need to do something!"

"We'll find a way to stop him, I'm sure of it!"

Nancy took one last gulp of her coffee. "We're going to head over to my house. I'll find out more about what happened to Jennifer from my dad. I'm also going to ask him about the other parents who were there" she looked over to them. "Where are you going to now?"

"We're going to the campus for a few hours. Do some laundry" Michael replied. He glanced at Katherine and saw her eyes slowly start to droop shut. Frantically he grabbed her shoulders, "Hey!"

Her head jerked forward and she gasped, "God, I'm so tired"

"I know" Glenn comforted, "We all are. But we need to stay awake!"

She nodded faintly. Though a little voice in her head was warning her that one night she would succumb to the dangers of sleep and it would very soon.

 _ **x x x**_

 _ **Parker residence.**_

 _ **9.30pm…**_

True to her word, Nancy had retrieved the remaining names of the parents who were at the fire that fateful night. Though, Nancy could not share the news with them as her parents had demanded that she stayed at home with them. Feeling her physical and mental well being was under enormous stress from the horrific death of her friend. Glenn had made the trip over to Kristen's with the list, but however could not stay for long. He had promised that he would stay over night with Nancy. She had convinced her parents to allow Glenn to stay over in the spare room.

There were four names on the list.

 _Atkins._

 _Garland_

 _Murray_

 _Clarke_

In all there were thirty five people there at the power plant. The only man without his respective partner was Michael's father Christopher. The minute that Katherine saw the surname 'Clarke' her mind was engulfed with musings, thinking back to her childhood to see if Lucy had any younger siblings. But she knew that she didn't, she was like her. An only child. And so she had ruled that surname out.

All of them had assembled in the living room, watching the start of the movie _'Jaws'._ Katherine sat next to Michael with Kristen at her side. Across on the next sofa Taryn, Kincaid and Joey were huddled together and Philip had settled himself against a small beanbag on the ground. Their pensive gaze were set upon the TV. The curtains were drawn and several empty cans of coke and diet coke were scattered on the coffee table in front of them.

Katherine laid her head on Michael's broad chest, trying her best to concentrate on the film. Her skin soon broke out into goose-bumps as she felt the tips of Michael's fingers trail up he right arm. A small smirk played at her lips as she became more relaxed. Her eyes blinked slowly and for a split second they fluttered shut.

When she opened her eyes she found her body leaning against a wall. Her body was curled into a ball on her old single bed in her bedroom. Becoming alert she scrambled off the bed and stepped into the dimly lit room, then ran to the door. Grasping the cold handle she tugged at it violently. But to her consternation it was locked.

There was a small clink as the bedroom light sparkled on. She twisted around to face her bed. Above stuck on the wall were a few old paintings and drawings she created when she was a little girl. Mainly of her and her father. Prudently she walked over to the bed to study one of the pictures more attentively. Her father was dressed in his favourite attire - the one he was burnt in eight years ago. She stood at his side, wearing a bright yellow dress, hair bound in two red ribbons and black painted shoes. Her eyes flicked back to drawing of her father and in a blink of an eye the depiction vanished from the paper.

She chewed her bottom lip and then felt a light breeze around her legs. With a deep breath she looked down and she was now dressed in the same apparel from her picture. Her hands lightly touched her hair and she groaned inwardly, her hair was back in those candy red ribbons. Why was he continuing to dress her in her childhood garments? She wasn't a nine year old anymore!

Katherine reached up and was ready to rip her hair out of the ribbons when a small scratching sound resonated from the corner of the room. Her hands shook as she looked over to her old Barbie house. Then to her large toy chest. Again there was a low scratching coming from the chest. There was something moving inside.

She gritted her teeth and stormed over to the toy chest and gripped the edge of the lid, lifting it upwards. Her eyes widened in shock. All her dolls. Ones with black hair, blond hair, brown hair. Small dolls, large dolls. Her Crissy Doll, Ballerina Doll, Barbie dolls were moving. Each and everyone of them. Their plastic bodies were wriggling and climbing over each other, murmuring incoherently.

Suddenly, their heads twisted around in their sockets to stare up at her. Each of their eyes were a demonic red, each of their nails were sharp and pointed. Their lips curled back into excited grins as they begged.

"Play with us!"

Katherine screamed and tried to slam the lid shut, but the Crissy's dolls arms flew up to stop it from sealing shut. She staggered backwards and glowered in terror as the dolls began to climb out of the toy chest. They flashed her crooked smiles as they hobbled towards her. Plastic arms stretched out for her.

"Do you want to play with us?"

Katherine swirled around to the door and turned and tugged at the door handle. "Open! God damn it!"

From the other side of the door a loud boisterous laugh came, then a taunting growl from her father. "Aw, what's wrong baby girl? Do you not want to play with your dolls? They want to play with you!"

She felt small plastic hands grip her dress and she snarled, kicking her legs backwards and spun around to face them. They were everywhere. More were slithering and crawling out from her bed. Some of their eyes were beginning to bleed. Crimson liquid streamed down their plastic faces as they stared up at her. Her legs wildly lashed out at them, but they kept clambering back to their feet and advanced towards her again. Their pointed nails scratched and tore at her dress. Her voice cracked as she let out another shriek, then turned around to grab the door handle again.

"Open up!"

Freddy tapped his blades against the wood on other side of the door. "No, not until I hear those little words from you!"

Katherine screeched as the numerous dolls tugged violently at her dress, some of them were hanging around her legs. Hugging her. She grunted and sobbed, then yelped as the Crissy Doll yanked her backwards onto her back. The other dolls soon pounced upon her, pawing and mauling her body. Plastic hands were groping her arms, chest, stomach and legs. Their squeaky, child like voices repeated over and over.

"Play with us!"

"Play with us!"

Using her right elbow she knocked two of the Barbie dolls from her stomach, then clutched the hair of the two dolls that were upon her chest and threw them across the room. She twisted onto the knees and she shrieked again as two more dolls clambered onto her back, and tugged her hair. "Get fucking off ME!"

Freddy cackled madly from landing, savouring her screams of panic.

Katherine staggered to her feet and flung herself at the door, slamming her fist against the wood. "Please daddy! Let me out!"

"Wrong words!" Freddy snarled.

Katherine whimpered and then it dawned on her. He wanted her to apologise for not falling asleep last night. After kicking out at the dolls that clambered around her leg she called out. "I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry!"

Freddy gave a victorious smile and with a flick of his blades the door was unlocked.

Katherine grabbed and handled and flung the door opened, letting out one last scream as she tumbled out onto her knees. The door smashed shut behind her and then she felt one of the dolls hanging loosely on her back. Their lifeless plastic hands were dug into her shirt. She yelped and yanked it from her back, throwing it away across the landing where it soon lay motionless.

Her frantic sobbing echoed in the barren landing and she slowly looked up to Freddy as he loomed above her. He flashed her an impious grin and quickly bent down to grasp one of her pigtails. She began to thrash against him as he dragged her down the landing to the staircase.

"Let me go!" Katherine screamed.

About half way down the stairs he stopped and leaned in close. "As you wish, princess!"

He tossed her body down the stairs and she cried out in pain as her right ankle landed awkwardly on the last step. Her body collapsed onto a heap on the floor, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to keep her sobs at bay. She recoiled away as she heard him descending the last few steps until he was at her side. He crouched down to grab her right ankle with his scarred left hand and began to harmoniously whistle as he dragged her into the living room.

Her free leg tried to kick out at him, but he halted and spun around to face her then raised his right foot to stomp down on her other leg. She screamed and snarled in anguish, "Fuck!"

Freddy crouched at her side and waved his index blade at her in a disapproving manner. "Such naughty language you're using now, sweetheart. Maybe I should clean out your mouth!"

He inclined his head towards her mouth and wagged his tongue out at her in a vulgarly manner. She flinched away in disgust and readied her right hand to swipe out at him. But he grabbed her right wrist and tugged her forward. "This new attitude of yours is starting to piss me off!"

"Like I give a FUCK!" Katherine snarled.

She yelped as she the palm of his left hand connected to the side of her right cheek. "Remember Katherine, you have to show me respect! I am your father!"

Katherine coughed and spat out a spittle of blood from her mouth, then turned her face back towards his. Her body quivered as he gripped her chin, wiping the blood away from her lip. His voice went into a deep growl. "Now, what did I say to you the other night? Mmm? What I would do to you if you stayed awake and were avoiding me?"

There was no reply.

"ANSWER ME!" Freddy barked, his eyes flashed with rage at her lack of a response.

She jumped and whimpered, "You said you would p-punish me"

"That's right, honey" Freddy gently stroked her tear streamed face with his burnt hand, "What happened earlier was just the start of your punishment"

"The start?" Katherine felt her stomach lurch with unease.

He grinned fiendishly and rose to his feet, marching over to the boarded up window and gently pulled the white curtains back with his scarred hand to peer through the wooden boards. Eying the street carefully. He then turned to face her and beckoned her towards him. "Come over here"

Katherine painfully pushed herself to her feet and groaned as she felt a pulsating pain from her right ankle. She hobbled over to him and followed his meditative gaze as he studied the ghostly apparitions of his victims as they played jump rope. Behind them on the side walk a little girl wandered towards the house. She was no more than seven, maybe eight years old. From what Katherine could see the girl had sandy blond hair to her shoulders and was wearing a Minnie Mouse night dress. What the hell was going on? How was this little girl in her dream?

"This is a trick!" Katherine hissed.

"It isn't" Freddy's lips pulled back into a cruel grin. "I pulled her into your dream"

Katherine glanced out the window then back to him, "How? How can you do that?"

He closed in on her and she defensively backed away until he had her cornered against the wall. "You see, princess! The more little piggies I kill, the stronger daddy gets!" he placed his metal glove and burnt hand at either side of her head. "Remember, I'm punishing you!"

"How?" Katherine demanded.

He craned his neck over his shoulder towards the window, peering outside once more and then pulled his gaze back to her. A sadistic grin now was stretched across his blistered face. "You'll see soon enough"

Katherine saw the feral look in his eyes. He was going to do something to that girl. "She's only a little girl!"

"You should know that little girls are my favourite!" Freddy smiled perversely at her.

"Please don't do this!" Katherine beseeched.

Freddy placed a blade at her lips and hushed her "Ssh. You don't recognise her, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Do you not remember the little _freak_ who bullied you as a child?"

Katherine frowned and thought for a moment. It was back in 5th grade. How could she forget? Lucy Clarke. The girl was the double of her. "Lucy"

He smiled maliciously.

"She's her sister?" Katherine didn't believe this. "But she didn't' have any younger brothers or sisters!"

"Her whore of a mother had little Lauren a year after they helped burn me to death!" Freddy corrected and carnally licked his lips, "She's only seven years old. Now, it's time for her Uncle Freddy to have some fun with the little bitch!"

Before she could react her father had vanished. She limped as fast as she could across the living room and outside into the front yard. The little girl stood shivering at the bottom of the path, unsure where she was or what to make of what was happening. Once at her side Katherine knelt on her left knee, "Hi, my name is Katherine"

"I'm Lauren" Lauren mumbled quietly, "Where am I? Do you live here?"

Katherine glimpsed over at her run-down home and then back to Lauren. "No, I don't. You need to listen, okay? We're sleeping. All of this is a dream. But there's a bad man in this dream that wants to hurt us!"

"Someone wants to hurt me?" Lauren wept.

"Yes, but I'll protect you. Okay?"

The little girl nodded and watched as Katherine rose to her feet, then held her hand out for her to hold. But before Lauren could place her hand into Katherine's opened palm she evaporated into thin air.

Katherine gasped and wildly looked up and down the street, "LAUREN!"

Freddy's heartless laughter echoed from inside the house, making her jump and twist around to the red door. "Where is she?"

"You'll have to find her, baby girl" Freddy's voice hissed, "Because if you don't, then there won't be much left of her little body to find!"

In the vast darkened corridors of the power plant, little Lauren wandered aimlessly. Her little body was wrecked with sobs. Only moments before she was standing outside that strange house with the woman. What was her name? Katherine. Yes Katherine. But she then felt herself become light-headed before her vision went black and then she found herself standing at the start of this corridor. Her nightdress was steadily becoming saturated with sweat from the immense heat from the pipes and furnaces.

She scurried down the steam filled corridor and whimpered as she turned into the next passageway, passing by a large rumbling boiler and she saw a figure scuttling toward a wall at the far end. Lauren's breath caught in her throat as she called out. "Whose there?"

Her little feet marched onwards and soon she ceased her movement as she was now a few feet from a little girl. Their back was to them as she rocked back and forth on her bare feet. They were about the same height and the girl before her had the same sandy blond hair. The strange girl hummed quietly to herself and soon began to sing an haunting melody.

"One, two Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door…"

Lauren frowned in confused. She had heard that song before. But from where? She took a step forward and snapped. "Stop singing that song!"

However, her pleas went unheard as the little girl before continued to chant the jump rope song. Over and over. Feeling her anger rising Lauran stomped over to her and was about to grab her shoulders, when the girl spun around to face her. Her face was decimated beyond recognition. Her lips were literally ripped from her face and half her teeth were missing. Blood gushed from her ripped and slashed gums, while her tongue was missing. Thick deep cuts marred her cheeks and forehead. The dead corpse lifted their right hand to towards her as she gargled. "Lauren…"

Lauren screamed and ran back down the corridor.

Her breath was haggard and short as she rounded the corner into the next corridor and saw a steep set of metal stairs that led to the catwalk above. She crawled behind it and under the steps, curling her legs under her arms.

Minutes went by until she heard heavy footsteps approaching her. Then a silhouette stopped at the bottom of the steps. Lauren peered through the gaps in the steps as a man crouched onto his knees. A soft, reassuring voice cooed.

"Hey, little girl"

She stared at him with doubt and studied his appearance. He wore a brown hat on his head, a red and green weird sweater adorned his lean frame. The colours reminded her of Christmas. His legs were garlanded in black trouser and a pair of black work boots were on his feet. His eyes were a brilliant bright blue beneath the rim of his hat. The faint outline of sandy hair was visible under the hat.

Freddy smiled cordially at her, his face smooth and unblemished. It was time to work his charm. "What are you doing here?"

Lauren whimpered and shuffled a little to her right to get a better view of him, "I'm lost! There was something scary down there" she pointed down the corridor to the right.

"Lost?" Freddy moved closer to her, "How about I help you?"

"Are you the bad man?" Lauren asked.

He gave a surprised laugh. "Bad man? Who said I was a bad man?"

"That girl Katherine" Lauran replied. Her hands grasped the side of the metal stairs nervously. Unsure what to do. Should she really be talking to this stranger?

Freddy knelt before her and took off his hat. Then flashed her a kind smile. "Do I look like a bad man to you?"

Lauren stared pensively at him. He seemed nice enough, she didn't feel nervous around him. Perhaps he really could help her. "No, you don't look like a bad man"

Freddy placed his hat back on his head, trying his best to keep his sinister smirk at bay. He had got her now. Rising to his feet he held out his right hand, that was free of his bladed claw. "Come on, sweetheart. I'll take _care_ of you"

Lauren inched forward slightly, "Are you going to bring me home?"

He smiled. A dark knowing smile. The little bitch didn't know that she was never going home again. He was going to make her his, claim her as his own child. His eyes roamed up her bare little legs to the rim of her nightdress that was a few inches below her thighs. He curled his fingers back and forth a few times. "I'll bring you home. Don't you worry about that!"

Lauren's lips stretched into a relieved smile as she finally give him her hand.

He tugged her to a standing position and looked down at her, as she asked, "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Freddy" Freddy smirked at her.

She stared up at him as he led her away from the staircase. "Can I call your Mr Freddy?"

"You can call me anything you want, sweetheart" Freddy licked his lips smartly.

Lauren's grin grew wider, feeling more at ease around him. For the next five minutes they strolled in silenced down the barren, dark corridors. The only sound was the metallic rumblings of the furnaces and boilers, and their own breathing. Freddy kept glancing down at her little frame as she huddled close to him as they walked. Her fear had nearly dissipated. She was too calm. He wanted to smell her fear again, hear those delicious screams again.

His eyes narrowed as a presence tugged at his mind. Someone was near. It was Katherine.

Fuck this, it was time to get the show started!

From the corridor ahead a soft cry echoed. He halted in his tracks and feigned concern as he peered down through the mist. Again there was another tormented cry, then it was followed by a loud scream. A girl's scream.

Lauren jumped and her right hand grabbed his jumper. "What's happening Mr Freddy?"

He turned around and crouched before her, face full of worry. "I'm not sure. Listen, you stay here and I'll find out, okay?"

Panic flashed across her face and again he fought hard to keep his heinous smirk at bay as she sobbed. "You're leaving me?"

"No" Freddy gently stroked her shaking face, "I'll come back for you. Now, you stay here" he pointed in between an old rusty boiler and a mangled set of ladders.

She nodded slowly and slithered in between them, then her eyes followed him as he disappeared down the corridor. With each passing second he could feel her fear escalating, becoming more potent and appetizing.

It seemed like half an hour had passed and there was no sign of Freddy reappearing. Lauren shuffled uneasily as she stepped out from her hiding place, then soon a thunderous pain stricken scream from the corridor behind her.

It more than screams though that she heard.

The sound of skin being torn, bones being crushed and broken. The sound of a child crying for their mommy and daddy.

Lauren clamped her quivering hands over her ears as she screamed, "Stop it! Someone make it stop!"

There was then a noise that made her hairs stand up on her arms.

 _Scrreechh…_

She yelped and broke out into a run, hoping to catch up to Mr Freddy.

Lauren soon came to the opening of the boiler room. To her left was a large furnace. Inside she could barely make out skeletal remains, charred and mutilated. A few old dolls and teddy bears were melting away beside them, the flames sizzling and liquefying the plastic material of the toys. She frowned and averted her gaze towards the far right where she saw Mr Freddy crouching over something. His right hand was hidden from view. A nefarious chortle came from him as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Mr Freddy?"

"Lauren…" Freddy's voice came out in a low growl and he beckoned her over with his left hand. "I've a little surprise for you. Come here"

"A s-surprise?" Lauren took a few steps closer to him. Her eyes darted down to his left hand as he reached around to grab something that was laying against the wall.

Freddy smiled fiendishly as smoke began to stem from his clothes and skin, then with a snarl he twirled around to face her. In his left hand was the decimated corpse she had unfortunately came across earlier. Though, this time her face was an even more mangled mess. Pieces of her skin were literally sliced away form her cheeks and forehead, showing thick red muscled tissue beneath. He shook the dead cadaver's body as he advanced towards Lauren and his body morphed into his true, burnt visage. "Guess what Lauren? It's your turn!"

Lauren screamed, her voice resonated against the walls and was full of profound fear as she snapped out of her trance. She took a few steps back as he threw the corpse to his left and lurched forward towards her. His clawed glove clamped around her neck and he twisted her around, then pushed her down onto the ground. Her little physique thrashed against his slender frame as he straddled her hips. Freddy's black tongue glided out to lick his lips as he inclined his head towards hers. "It's time for Mr Freddy to take _care_ of you"

She sobbed pitifully and felt his scarred hand snake under her nightdress towards the apex of her shaking thighs…

Katherine staggered as fast as she possibly could down the murky steam filled corridor, her heart pounding in her chest at hearing those terrified screams of that poor girl. She had been walking around this vast power plant for what seemed like an eternity, calling out in vain for the girl. But only now could she hear her. Just what in god's name was her father doing to her?

She saw an opening up ahead and grunted, trying to pick up her pace. But her ankle was throbbing with pain. As she neared the opening a thick set of bars slide across the breach and sealed her inside the corridor. A scream of ire ripped from her throat as she tugged wildly at the metal bars. Her brown eyes gazed through in and what she saw made her whimper in despair.

Lauren lay sprawled on her back, sobbing and groaning in pain as her innocence was stolen from her. While Katherine's brute of a father was positioned over her as he ravaged her little body. His scarred face was nuzzled in the crook of her neck as he groaned against her clammy skin as he continued his assault on her body. He then looked up and smiled carnally at Katherine as glowered over at him, disgusted at what he was doing to that innocent girl. Leaning back slightly he used a single blade to tear away the remains of her night dress.

"Stop!" Katherine bellowed, anger flashing in her eyes. "Leave her alone!"

Freddy gave a nasty laugh and began to slash at the girl's skin with his blades.

Katherine glanced madly at the bars before her, trying to discern any way of unlocking them. There was no way she could squeeze through the bars, the gap was too narrow. The excruciating screams of Lauren began to subside as Freddy continued to slash frenziedly at her chest and stomach, drawing rivers of blood. Katherine's hands gave a ferocious tug at the bars again, and sobbed as she saw her father plunge his four blades into her chest. Deep into her heart.

Then with one last gasp the girl's life faded away..

Katherine's gaze travelled towards Freddy as he rose to his feet, pulling up and adjusting his trousers. He smiled wretchedly at her and then in the mutilated corpse of Lauren began to convulse and turn into a white mist. Katherine gawked in horror as the mist soared into his chest. What happened to her body?

She heard him approach and twisted around, ready to run. But she shrieked as he stood before her with a satisfied smirk on his face. He curled his blades around the bar to her left and did likewise with his disfigured hand to the bar beside her right side of her head. He had her pinned against the bars.

"That was tonight's entertainment! Did you enjoy it, baby girl?" Freddy taunted and then lifted his burnt hand to trail down the right side of her face, smearing Lauren's blood onto her skin. Then rubbed her chin with his thumb as he held her face.

"No!" Katherine snivelled, "How could you do that to her?!"

"Aw" Freddy mocked and with one last brush of his thumb on her chin he brought his hand back to the bar, "Come on, sweetheart! You should know what daddy is like!"

She swallowed thickly.

"You helped me pick out her sister to kill, didn't you? I remember you practically begging me to kill the little bitch!" Freddy cruelly reminded her.

Katherine turned her head to the right and sobbed, "I didn't know what I was doing!"

His breath fluttered against her left ear as he murmured, "You were my little helper, weren't you?"

She took a deep breath and craned her face back to glower at him, "You twisted my mind as a child!"

Freddy's head shook in discord, "You know that's not true baby. You were fascinated by what daddy was doing" he again whispered in her ear. "You were an accessory to murder. You picked out not one, but four little piglets for me to have some fun with. Isn't that right?"

Her brown eyes clamped shut as old childhood memories flooded back to her. The times he would take photographs of the children and lay the photos out for, persuading her to pick a child. And she did, pointing out for him Chloe. Then begging him to take away Lucy and Melanie. And lastly the girl Cassandra. All of them that she knew of in school. There were times when he ordered her to choose what 'gloves' or other 'weapons' that he would use to mutilated and dismember their bodies. There were numerous times when he would sit her in his secret room or his bedroom and smugly tell her how he would maim the children. Each time she her face would be scrunched up in revulsion, but she kept listening. Intrigued about his 'special work'. Did that make her as warped as him as a young girl?

Blinking back her tears she took a deep breath, "You're nothing but a monster!"

He snarled softly and dragged the tips of his blades down the bar to her left, making her flinch. "It doesn't matter if you think I'm a monster Katherine. Because I know you still love me"

Katherine averted her gaze from him and muttered. "No, I don't"

"Liar" Freddy murmured gruffly into her left ear. He tipped her face back to his, "Look me in the eyes and tell daddy that you don't love him!"

Katherine gulped hard. Could she really say it? She had previously declared to Kristen that she didn't love her father, but she was hesitant in telling her. There was doubt that clouded her mind. Now, the same uncertainty engulfed her. Could she really still care for him, love him? After everything he did to her as a little girl? Was her mind still as manipulated as a child? She lowered her gaze from his steely blue eyes and mumbled diffidently, "I just don't"

Freddy smirked in success, knowing too well that she was in denial. She still loved him. He knew that all he had to do was manipulate her mind carefully and he would win her over. It was that fucking simple. "Mmm, it appears that you are still the little liar" he hissed and pointed a blade at her face sharply, "Remember, I don't like little liars, so no more lying to daddy. Or I'll have to cut out your tongue. Got it?"

She sheepishly nodded and he smirked in success.

"Now, that was your punishment. Watching me rape and butcher that little whore Lauren" Freddy smiled vindictively, "I want to show you how helpless you really are in my world. You can't stop me. No one can STOP me!"

"What did you do to her body?" Katherine finally lifted her gaze to his, "What happened to her?"

He complacently tapped his chest with his blades and declared, "She's part of me now. I have her soul"

"Her soul? Is that how you get your power?"

"Well, aren't you a clever girl?" Freddy chuckled, liking how she was quick to catch onto what he told her. "Now, I'm warning you, you better go to sleep tomorrow night. No more evading me! I want you to fall asleep every night. Be tucked into bed by 9pm like my good little girl"

Her eyes narrowed in distaste at this command. "What if I don't?"

His bladed glove wrapped around her neck, "I'll kill one of them pathetic cunts you're hanging about with. Maybe Nancy, Glenn, Kristen…" his lips curled upwards into a treacherous grin. "or maybe Michael"

Katherine whimpered, "No!"

He glowered warningly at her. "Oh, yes I _will_. Remember, those little fucks can't stay awake forever. Even now they're asleep"

"What?!"

"Why do you think you're still here? Mmm? If any of them were awake, they would have woken you up. But they're all asleep" Freddy explained, "So, the choice is yours baby girl. You either go to sleep each night or I'll go after one of them"

Katherine let out a small startled sob, feeling confused and terrified. She didn't want to spend anymore time with him than was needed. How knew what he would do to her? But she didn't want anyone else to die, there was too many deaths already. If it would appease him and stop the killing even for a short period of time, then so be it. They would need to double their efforts on finding a way to stop him. There had to be a way.

"I'm waiting for your answer, Kat"

Katherine sniffled and stared up at him, giving a small a curt nod. "Okay daddy"

He stretched out his last blade on his gloved hand, the 'pinkie' blade. Extending it to her he gave a wicked grin. "Promise me that you'll go to sleep each night. Remember our pinkie promises we used to make?"

Shaking vigorously she raised her right hand and offered her small pinkie finger to him, curling it gently around his blade. Freddy smiled exultantly and commanded, "Go on, say it!"

"I promise to go to sleep every night from now on" Katherine answered. He sealed her promise as he curled the blade around her finger, the blade digging into her skin.

"Good girl" Freddy cackled, "See you tomorrow night, baby girl"

She hissed as the pressure of his steel blade cut into her skin and with a cruel grin he sliced it across her flesh. Drawing blood.

In a flash she vanished from the dreamscape.

 **x x x**

There you have it! From now on, the manipulation will start in regards to Katherine.

Please review.

Thanks!


	13. Confusion

**Author's note:** Hi everyone, sorry it took so long to post this! It is a rather long chapter. I enjoyed writing it, especially the Fred/Kat scenes. In the next chapter things will hopefully speed up!

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 13:** Confusion

Katherine's head jolted up from Michael's chest as she snapped awake from her nightmare. Her breathing was haggard as she wildly looked about the dimly lit room. The only source of light was the grey static coming from the TV screen. The film Jaws was finished hours before. Her ears then began to register the soft snoring emanating from Michael.

She instantly became alert and shoved him awake, "Wake up!"

He mumbled as he came to. Blinking slowly he watched as Katherine anxiously shook Kristen awake, then went onto the next sofa. Shaking Joey, Kincaid and Taryn back to the waking world and then last, but not least, Philip. She was sobbing, terrified.

Kristen rubbed her eyes, gulping wearily at what had happened. Were they all sleeping? But they were all watching the TV, they were all interacting with each other. Talking to each other. But then she felt a light-headed feeling and then her body began to quiver. She was being shaken. Then her vision went black, before Katherine appeared before above her. "What happened?"

Katherine stood in front of the TV, a small whimper came from her. "We were asleep, all of us fell asleep!"

"What?!" Kincaid cried, "But we weren't! We were watching them movies for the last several hours!"

"No! You were asleep!" Katherine shook her head.

Michael rose to his feet and scurried over to the lamp to his left and switched it on. There were startled gasps from Kristen and Taryn as they glowered at Katherine's face. Her right cheek and along the rim of her chin was smeared in blood. A small trickle of blood seeped down her pinkie finger on her right hand. "What the fuck did he do to you?" Taryn swallowed thickly. "Are you injured?"

Michael hurried to his girlfriend's side and frowned as she lowered her head, trying to shield her bruised lip from them all. "Tell us!"

"He killed someone in front of me!" Katherine wept and wrapped her arms around her waist. Her gaze was still lowered, staring at the ground grimly. "It was a l-little girl. It was Lucy's sister!"

"How could you see him kill her?" Kristen walked over.

Katherine finally lifted her solemn face. "He pulled her into my dream. You should have seen what he did to her. H-he…"

Her breaths came out in short pants as she began to hyperventilate and then she dashed out of the living room, a sudden urge to be sick overcoming her. She rose her shaking hands to her mouth to stop herself from being sick on the floor. As she entered the bathroom she skidded onto her knees and threw the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Kristen and Michael were soon at her side, with the latter rubbing her back as she finished vomiting.

"Did he do anything to you?" Michael gently eased her around to face him, wiping her sweat hair away from her face.

"He punished me"

"What? What for?" Kristen asked from the doorway. Behind her in the hallway, Taryn and the others lingered. All of them were rather disturbed at how they had all fallen asleep without realising. They honestly thought they were awake.

They were there for the taking. Freddy could have easily have went after anyone of them.

"It was because I never fell asleep last night. He didn't like the fact that I was avoiding him" Katherine ripped a few pieces of toilet paper and dabbed at the corner of her lip. "He was toying with me, making me play a twisted game. Where I had to try and find Lauren before he did. But I kept walking around that fucking power plant, I couldn't find her on time! I saw him assault her, he rape her!"

"That mother-fucker raped a little girl?" Kincaid snarled in distaste. "In front of you?"

"Y-yes, remember my father was and still is a child molester!" Katherine explained, "It was my punishment. He wants to show me how helpless I am in his world. I couldn't do anything to save her, he had me trapped in this corridor!"

"But how were we asleep?" Michael looked up to Kristen, "Did you not sense that you were asleep?"

Kristen shook her head. "No, I honestly thought we were all talking to each other. Even you Katherine, you were chatting away to us!"

"It had to be my father" Katherine replied, "Maybe you were all having your own individual dreams. He must have twisted it so that you each believed that you awake. He's getting stronger"

"What? Stronger?" Joey frowned, his voice clear and loud from the hallway, "How can he get stronger?"

"When he kills someone he claims their soul. That's his strength" Katherine explained dourly.

"Listen, we'll talk about this later" Kristen suggested, then knelt at her side. "Let's get you cleaned up" she looked over at Kincaid, "Would you get some coffee?"

He nodded and ventured out of sight, followed by Philip, Joey and Taryn. Kristen turned back towards Katherine who was now lazily leaning against the wall, a few stray tears trickled down her face as she mumbled, "I have to fall asleep tonight"

Kristen glared at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I promised him that I would fall asleep tonight by 9pm" Katherine grimly replied, "If I don't he'll go after someone"

Kristen sighed and grabbed a handful of tissue. She twisted the cold water tap on in the sink and soaked the tip of the tissue. Then she began to dab and wipe the blood from Katherine's face, "I don't like this. Maybe I should go with you into the dream. I'll wake us up if he tries anything"

"No!" Katherine rebuked, "I'm the only one going to sleep tonight. You're all staying awake!"

Michael cursed quietly to himself and then scolded her, "No, I'm not letting you do that! He's going to do something to you!"

Katherine didn't reply. Her stony gaze was set upon the wall behind him. Michael was right, her father was going to do something to her. But she wasn't entirely sure what. But the last thing she wanted was another death hanging on her conscious! She had to obey her father, obey his wishes. Even for a short period of time.

Finally she looked to him and sighed, "I have to do this!"

Michael sighed "He's up to something!"

Katherine gave a small nod, agreeing with him.

He shifted closer to her and took her hand in his, "Just think about it before this evening, okay?"

She squeezed his hand gently. But she had her mind made up, there was no way anyone could change it. She had to do it, she was protecting them all. They would have to understand it!

After cleaning up the blood from Katherine's face and putting a plaster on her wounded finger, they went into the dining room. Half an hour had passed and they were now drinking a fresh pot of coffee and eating bagels. They had listened as Katherine enlightened them what had happened in her dream. As she explained the sordid details of how her father tortured and raped Lauren, she saw the looks of abhorrence on their faces. Perhaps she should have kept that part to herself.

The clock from the living room chimed as the hands struck 8am.

"He wants you to go to sleep tonight?" Joey looked pensively at Katherine.

"Yes"

"She hasn't made her mind up yet" Michael intervened, "He can't just bully you into doing what he wants you to do! Then you'll be playing into this hands!"

Katherine nodded silently and took a small bite of her ham and cheese bagel, then lied. "I'll decide later"

"I still can't believe how I didn't notice that we were all asleep" Kristen apologised, "I'm sorry guys, if I had of known I would have woken us up! Maybe he had manipulated my powers somehow so I couldn't sense that we were asleep"

"It's okay" Taryn comforted her. "Look, we should tell Nancy and Glenn what's happening. Don't you have her number?"

"Yeah" Kristen rose to her feet, "I'll phone her now. Oh and yeah, my parents will be back at mid-day. We should meet up tomorrow afternoon. I was thinking of bunking off school again, but I don't want the school to phone my mom. The last thing I need is an ass chewing from her for skipping school!"

They watched as Kristen left the room towards the telephone on a small oak table near the living room window.

"You can meet up with us at the campus" Katherine offered, then looked at Michael, "Are you going to classes tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure" he replied, "We should see how we get through tonight"

"Okay" she gave a weak nod.

"Nancy and Glenn are coming over. They fell asleep too" Kristen came into the dining room, her face holding a nervous expression. Her eyes fell upon Katherine "I told them what happened, that we all fell asleep. I'll let you explain the rest"

Katherine nodded again and then stood to her feet, "I'm going outside for some fresh air"

"I'll go with you" Michael began to venture after her as she made her way to the deck chairs near the swimming pool. He gently took a firm hold of her right hand to turn her around to him, "Listen, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Katherine replied quickly. Her gaze was not set on him, her eyes shifted about anxiously.

"You're not, Kathy" Michael shook his head, "I know you. You're afraid about what might happened tonight, aren't you?"

Katherine finally let her eyes settled upon his worried face, "Yes, I don't know what he's going to do to me"

"Then you don't have to sleep tonight, don't give into him!"

"B-but-"

"No! You are staying awake tonight, I'm not letting that fucker do anything else to you!" he caressed her right cheek. He failed to notice the slight flash of exasperation in her eyes at how he callously called her father a ' _fucker'._

How dare he speak of her father like that.

She bit the inside of her mouth and mentally berated herself, how could she think like that? Michael genuinely cared _and_ loved for her. He had told her countless times over the last several months. He was just angry at her father and he had every right to be. Especially over the last week, the way he had been treating her in her dreams. Then why could she not be angry at her father for the way he had been behaving towards her? She should be fucking pissed off at him, but last night in her dream when he whispered that he knew that she still loved him. She had instantly became confused, her thoughts were in chaos. Perhaps deep down she did still love him, but could she really admit it to him? Not just to him though, but could she really admit it to _herself_?

"I need some coffee" Katherine mumbled, "Can we go back to the campus soon? Please?"

"Yes, of course" He kissed her forehead gently, "I think we should make a stop at the College Library, to see if there are any other books that could be helpful to us"

She gave a meek grin and they made their way back into the house where Nancy and Glenn waited, both of them were slightly apprehensive and jumpy. Nancy looked over at Katherine as she sat down facing her, "Kristen said something happened in your dream. Do you want to talk about it?"

Katherine jadedly nodded and then poured herself another mug of coffee. Before she could start, Joey, Kincaid, Taryn and Philip excused themselves. Ready to head home. Each of them noted down their home phone numbers for Katherine and Nancy to take. To keep in contact.

"So?" Nancy stared pensively at Katherine, "What happened? Kristen said that someone died?"

"Yes, a little girl. Remember I told you about Lucy? My old friend who my father killed when he was alive?" Katherine absently began to fiddle with the rim of her sleeves.

Nancy nodded once.

"It was her sister, Lauren. She was only seven years old. He toyed with me, making me wander around that fucking boiler room trying to search for her. Then I heard her screams" Katherine sniffled softly, wiping lazily at her face. "I just ran when I heard her screams. I then found him as he was assaulting her. I was trapped inside this corridor, I couldn't get to him. He was raping her. God, it was disgusting! The way he was forcing himself on her! I begged for him to stop, but he just laughed at me!"

"Son of a bitch!" Nancy sneered, "What happened after that?"

"He killed her in front of me and then…he claimed her. Claimed her soul"

"What do you mean claimed her soul?" Glenn leaned forward in his seat, giving her a perplexed glare.

"Her body turned into this white mist and then soared into his chest. He takes his victims soul's when he kills them. That's how he gets his strength, his power"

"Fucking hell" Glenn grumbled despondently.

"I have to go to sleep tonight" Katherine mentioned. She saw the look of astonishment on both of their faces and she continued, explaining. "He said if I don't fall asleep tonight, he'll go after one of you. He didn't say who exactly"

"What are you going to do?" Nancy asked.

"I'm not sure yet" Katherine muttered, "Listen, me and Michael are going to head back to the campus soon. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm hoping to go back to my classes. Keep myself busy. I finish at 2pm. Me and Glenn can pick you up from school tomorrow" Nancy looked over to Kristen, "Are Joey and the others going to come over too?"

"Yes" Kristen nodded, "I'm gong to ask my mom if I could stay in Taryn's house tonight. Joey is hoping to have Kincaid and Philip over for a sleep over tonight too. Safety in numbers. Philip had another look at the list of names before he left and he said he thinks there is a girl in his Maths class called Sophie Hammond. He's hoping to speak to her tomorrow and find out if she's one of the other kids Freddy is after"

"Is there any way of getting the lists of the names of each student in each year of High School and Elementary School?" Michael enquired, "It could help us find out the rest of the people he's after. We have to try!"

"I'm not sure" Kristen shrugged, "The only way I can think of getting that information if we break into the school office! But I think that would not be a good idea!"

He nodded musingly, "Perhaps we should"

"What?!" Katherine gawked at him in surprise, "Are you nuts? What happens if we're arrested? Nancy's father would want to know what the fuck was going on!"

"We should tell him" Kristen turned in her seat towards Nancy, "I'm sure your father is probably confused as what's been happening the last week or so. There has been five deaths in under a week? I'm sure he'll soon connect all the surnames of the kids and teenagers!"

Nancy gulped hard and shook her head in defiance, "No, we can't tell him. He'll just think we're fucking crazy and throw you all in Westin Hills!"

"I can explain to him!" Katherine suggested.

"No, we can't risk it!" she rebuked, then sighed. "I understand that we need someone to help us, but my father isn't the person. We have to find out more about how dreams work. We should consider using your dream power soon Kristen"

"The College Library opens at 7.30am, so perhaps we can head there first before our classes tomorrow" Michael offered and glimpsed at Katherine, "What time does your class starts again?"

"9.30am"

"We can spend an hour or two there before the classes start"

She gave a curt silent nod.

He noticed her hands were fidgeting with each other and he looked over to Nancy and Kristen, "I'm going to take her back to the campus"

"How about we go with you? I hope you don't mind us leaving you Kristen?" Nancy gave the girl an apologetic look.

"It's okay" Kristen looked grimly at the messy kitchen and dining room. "I've to clean this mess before my parents get home! Listen, you all have Taryn's number, so phone us later and let us know what you decide" her gaze turned towards Katherine.

Katherine rose to her feet and gave a shy nod. "I will"

She knew her decision. There was no use in thinking about it. By 9pm tonight she would be tucked in her bed in her dormitory. Ready to drift asleep. She wasn't defying him tonight, there would be no deaths tonight.

 **x x x**

 _ **Springwood Police Department.**_

 _ **11am…**_

Jessica and Eric Clarke sat forbiddingly in Sheriff Thompson's office as they finished giving their statements at what had occurred in their home several hours before. Thompson felt it wasn't the interview room in the lower level of the Police Station was not the appropriate place to take their statements. It wasn't as though they were petty, low life criminals. They were traumatized parents who had now lost their 2nsd child in the space of nine years. Their stories had collaborated with each other. Lauren had went to sleep at 9pm, they too had went to bed under an hour later. They were woken by piercing distressing screams from her bedroom. When they had went to her bedroom door they had found it to be locked, from the other side. There was a rustling sound as though something or someone was grappling with their daughter. It had taken Eric four attempts to barge the door down.

Inside the room they had found Lauren laying face up in her bed, her eyes clamped shut. Blood was soaked into her nightdress that was ripped apart, the remaining pieces of fabric hung loosely on her little frame. Long, ghastly lacerations were cut into her chest and stomach. And her legs were spread as though someone was holding them apart. What mystified them that her bedroom window was sealed shut.

As with most murders or suspicious deaths Thompson had asked them both did anything strange happened in the days leading up to last night? Was there anything peculiar with Lauren's behaviour or did she mention to them if anyone was following her? Or if they knew of anyone that would wished to harm their daughter? They only stated that they Lauren had cited to them that she had a few nightmares in the last two weeks. But they didn't question her about it.

Thompson's bright blue eyes glared down at the new brown file in front of him. On the front in black ink was the name - Lauren Clarke, date of birth: 2nd April 1973. As with most cases he had ordered a full autopsy report. He of course knew the cause of death, but he wanted a more detailed inspection of her body. Specifically any evidence of any DNA or fingerprints on her body. There had to be some sort of indication at who murdered that poor girl.

There was no way that Eric, Lauren's father would do such a thing. He knew that they both loved her deeply. It was in mid-July 1972 that Jessica had fallen pregnant. It wasn't planned and when they found it, they were overcome with joy. They still loved their other daughter Lucy who has brutally slain by that fucker Freddy. Their love for Lucy would never die. But in some way with Jessica falling pregnant it was a way of helping them moving on. Having and raising a new baby was something they could both look forward to.

But now, their world was crushed once again.

He placed the file to his right next to two other brown files. Two unexplained deaths. Again the names were written on the front of each file in black ink.

 **William Stanton**

 **Jennifer Caulfield.**

The press coroner had bleakly confirmed that William's heart had stopped beating and that Jennifer had been burnt to death. But to Thompson he felt that their deaths were still unexplained. Like for instance, how the fuck did William's eyes go missing from his eyes sockets? Even when he read the report on Jennifer's cause of death he had seen that there was evidence of long slash marks along her back.

There was definitely something more sinister at play here.

His shaking hands pulled out his bottom drawer and lifted out a small notebook and flipped opened to a blank page and noted down several names.

 _Tina Grey aged 18 years old_

 _Rod Lane aged 18 years old_

 _William Stanton aged 16 years old_

 _Jennifer Caulfield aged 15 years old._

 _Lauren Clarke aged 7 years old._

Each and everyone of them were dead.

As his eyes roamed down their names again, it suddenly dawned on him. All their parents were there at the fire that night eight years ago. What the fuck was going on? Was there some connection between all their deaths? It all happened within the last week.

It all started a few days after…

There was a sudden knock ad the door and he quickly shoved the notepad back into the drawer and slammed it shut. He looked up and took a deep breath. Who could it be now? "Come in"

Lt Garcia entered with a tall brown haired man following closely behind. Dressed impeccably in a navy suit. "Sir, the coroner wishes to speak to you. It's to do with Lauren Clarke's body. He done a primarily exam and had found something rather disturbing"

"Mr Morrison" Thompson gave a sombre smile, "Please sit"

The coroner settled in the seat facing him with a grey file tucked under his arm "Hello Sheriff Thompson. I'm sorry for interrupting But you did state that you wanted to know of any information I've found from my first examination of the girl's body"

He clamped his hands together as he leaned forward on his desk. "Yes? What did you find?"

Mr Morrison gulped harshly and lowered the file onto the desk, turning over to the first page where a small paragraph of his notes were plain to see. "I'm afraid I found signs of sexual assault"

"What?" Donald felt his heart pound in his chest. "Lauren was sexually assaulted? Was she raped?"

"Yes" Mr Morrison nodded despairingly. "I will need to do a more thorough examination and check for any DNA that may have been left on her body. It may take a few days, perhaps a week"

Thompson nodded silently. How could this be possible? The little girl was raped? Was her father responsible? He mentally berated himself, there was no way Eric could do that to Lauren. He adored her. "Let me know straight away when you get the results back!"

The coroner gave a curt nod and left the office, with his report grasped in his right hand. As the door closed behind him, Donald stared blankly into the distance. Consumed by shock and fear.

There was something more to Lauren's grisly demise that he had previously thought.

Hopefully soon he would find out.

 **x x x**

The rest of the Sunday had went in rather quickly to the dismay of Michael and Katherine. After spending the majority of the afternoon in the College Library researching 'dreams' with Nancy and Glenn, they had a quiet dinner at a local restaurant a few blocks from the campus. Again their efforts in trying to find out the source of Freddy's powers was fruitless. It was the same useless information they had read from the Springwood Library.

The chances of finding aw ay to stop HIM was getting more strenuous with each passing day. Especially with him killing more people and thus gaining more power as Katherine explained earlier that morning.

It was their plan on having Nancy and Glenn staying over at their dorms, but when they were on their way back to the campus dormitories Nancy's mother had greeted them at the entrance. She had seemingly knew where her daughter was. After a heated conversation between them both, Nancy had half-heartedly agreed to go back to their home on Elm Street. While Glenn had also concurred that he would head home himself. Before venturing off with her mother, Nancy had whispered to Michael and Katherine that she would meet them both at the canteen the next morning at 8am.

That is if they all survived the night.

It was past 8.30pm as Katherine entered dormitory, her right ankle was still sore from last night and she could just about lean her weight on it. After being looked at by Michael later, she discerned that her ankle was sprained. Michael followed closely behind her, both them deciding to have an evening stroll before the harrowing decision she had to make. Though she had already made her choice hours before. She began to discard her light blue jumper and flung it into the linen basket. She felt Michael tug her around to face him. "Have you made up your mind?"

"Yes, I have" Katherine began to unbutton her jeans, pushing them down around her feet and stepped out of them. "I made it up since I woke up this morning. I'm going to sleep. I'm going to face him!"

"What?!" Michael snapped, "Did you not listen to what me, Nancy and Glenn said to you this afternoon? It' s too dangerous!"

"I understand Michael! I really do!" she replied, grabbing her baby pink pyjama bottoms and matching pyjama shirt from her top drawer. "I know what might happen to me! I know that my father might try and attack me again!"

"Then why the hell are you doing? Putting your own safety in jeopardy?"

"I don't want anyone else to die tonight!" Katherine explicated. "You were all asleep last night, he threatened to go after one of you if I didn't go to sleep tonight"

"You can't do this!" Michael begged, "Please!"

She folded her jeans and placed them on the top of her chest of drawers beside her prom photos and sighed desolately. "I have to do this! I'm protecting you all, please understand that!"

He walked over to her and caressed her shivering face. "He's going to twist your mind"

"Don't you think I fucking know that?" Katherine rebuked abruptly, "I know he's going to try to start the manipulation again! But you have to trust me" her eyes slowly looked toward his and she grabbed his hands as they continued to stroke her cheeks. "Michael, don't you trust me?"

His mouth went agape in shock and he reassured her. "Of course I trust you Kathy!" he dragged her over to her bed and pushed her down to sit beside him, "It's HIM that I don't trust! I don't want to lose you to him, he's going to try and corrupt your mind!"

She nodded bleakly. "I won't let him do that to me again. I promise!"

"How about I phone Kristen? She's over at Taryn's house tonight" he began to suggest.

"What the hell for?"

"I'll ask her to go to sleep at the same time as you, then she can enter your dream-"

"No!" Katherine refused, angry at his proposal. "I'm not letting her risk her life by coming into my dream. My father will kill her!"

He opened his mouth to protest, but saw the intense glare he was receiving from her and wisely shut his mouth. She entangled her hands with his and squeezed them gently, "Listen, just stay awake and if something happens to me in my dream, I'll scream. I'll scream as loud as I can and then you'll know there is something wrong. I'll even shout your name. Then you can wake me up!"

With a begrudging nod he rose to his feet. "Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to my dorm for some caffeine tablets and my study books"

"Books?" she started to pull on her pyjamas. "What do you need them for?"

"I've a few questions to answer for tomorrow morning. I guess with what's been happening during the last week I forgot about them" he shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

Katherine breathed in deeply and wandered over to her chest of drawers where her photos stood and she lifted up the small photo that Nancy gave her of herself and her mother. She held it to her lips and kissed the face of her mother, then left it back down. After untying her hair from her hair band she buttoned her pyjama top, her hand shaking violently as she did so. She felt fresh tears trickling down her face as she stifled a sob. There was one emotion that she felt now and that was fear.

Ultimate fear.

Who knew what terrors were waiting for her when she fell asleep? But it was a gamble she was willing to take.

She jumped in surprise as Michael came back into the room, closing the door behind him. In his hands were two large red and black text books, a note book and a few black and red pens. Tucked in his front jean pocket was a small bottle of caffeine tablets. "This will keep me occupied"

"There are some cans of diet coke in my suitcase. There should be two of them" Katherine bent down under her bed and rummaged in her luggage for the soda and handed it to him.

"Thanks" he smiled.

Her gaze went to the bed and then back to him, and closed the gap between them. Pressing her lips against his she embraced him warmly and then whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too" he replied, "I'll wake you up immediately if I see you twitch in your sleep or even if I hear the slightest whimper from you!"

Breaking their hug, Katherine gave a small nod and slowly climbed into her bed. Despite it still being bright outside, she had drawn closed the curtains. Her legs curled under her blankets and she laid her head against her pillow. Twisting her head to the left she saw that Michael's gaze was set upon her with concern as he sat at her desk. Inhaling deeply she regulated her breathing and closed her eyes, allowing herself to willingly drift into slumber…

The room began to darken and morph. Her bed was now tucked in the corner of a wall, beside a white dresser. The walls were a baby pink, several old pictures and paintings were scattered to the right of the bed on the wall. Several thin beams of light shone through the broken gaps in the boarded up window. Illuminating a figure that sat on a chair right beside the bed.

Freddy grinned with pure satisfaction as Katherine's body emerged on the bed. At last his little girl was following his orders. From this point onwards the manipulation would begin. Tonight he was going to change tact. Show her an old side to his personality, something she hadn't seen since she was a little girl. Just like when she was little, he would lure her into trusting him again. If he got her to trust him, believe in him then he would be able to pull her away from those brats!

But most of all, he wanted to ensnare her away from Michael.

Once that was done, she would be _his_ again.

His vile, blistered tongue slithered out to lick at his lips and he smirked as he heard her groan softly. Her body and consciousness was now fully in the dream. Though, he would not let her wake into her dream just yet. He wished to watch her. Just like he would have done when she was a little girl, sneaking into her room when he wasn't able to sleep. How he would sit at her side or on her bed or on this chair. Just observing her little frame as she slept. The odd time when he sat on her bed he would play with her soft brown hair. Stroking her face until it was morning until it was time for her to get up and ready for school.

Since being in his new world, he had discovered he could invade people's memories as they slept. Though, he knew he _required_ more souls, more power before he could seek out all her memories. He had seen her times when she was in High School and her pathetic fucking friends. He saw how in the last few years she had forged a friendship with that little cunt Michael.

There was another part of her conscious that he wanted to delve deeper into. A feeling that she had. An emotion. It wasn't towards him, but to Michael. He had an inkling as to what it was, but he wanted to be absolutely sure. If it was what he was thinking, then she would be in for it.

Now, it was the time for the twisting of her mind to start.

The first sounds that Katherine heard was a soft repetitive metallic clicking. Her eyebrows knitted together in bewilderment as she rolled her head to the right and her eyes fluttered opened to stare at the wall.

 _Click._

 _Click._

 _Click._

She grumbled and turned onto her left side and her eyes soon fell on the source of the sound. Her father's index blade was tapping on the arm of the chair as he smugly smiled at her. His eyes wandered up and down her body that was covered by bright pink bed covers.

The silence was finally broken by him.

"Hello, sweetheart"

Instinctively she sat up and scooted up to the pillows behind her. Her gaze never left him as he leaned forward in his seat and titled his fedora hat back with his scarred hand. He was still smiling at her. It unnerved her immensely.

He slowly stood and wandered over to her toy chest and pried opened the lid. Reaching down he grabbed her Crissy Doll and ventured back to her bed, holding it out for her. "There you go"

Katherine blinked a few times and glanced at the doll in his hand and then looked at him sternly, "I'm not taking it!"

"Any why not?" he growled.

"Because the moment I take it off you, it will come alive and attack me! Just like last night! You'll use the doll to attack me!" Katherine replied.

He grinned in amusement at her and laughed, "It won't happen. I promise. Now, go on. Take your doll"

She gulped worryingly and leaned forward slightly, reaching out with her right and took it off of him. Her brown eyes gazed down at the doll and she let it rest on her lap. Her fingers leisurely stroked the red hair of the doll, as she scrutinized its plastic oval face. Bright blue eyes stared up at her, a few freckles were scattered on each rosy coloured cheek. She brought her gaze back to the doll's eyes and for a split second the eyes blinked. Letting out a small yelp she flung the doll away and heard her father's impish laughter.

Bringing her gaze back to his she saw that he was staring at the covers that were wrapped over her body. She didn't have time to react as he bent down and grasped the edge of the bedclothes and yanked them off her body. Her body went into action and she impulsively curled her legs up towards her chest.

Freddy chuckled at her apprehension, then sat at her side and soon his left hand began to snake its way towards her right ankle. She sneered and was ready to jerk her leg away from him when he scolded her. Wagging his index blade at her and brought the glove to her other leg. "Now, don't be naughty! I'm just going to heal you"

"You're what?" she glowered at him with distrust as he pulled her legs down flat on the mattress. Her heart began to increase in speed, beating furiously against her ribcage. Just what was he going to do to her? His scarred hand delicately wrapped around her sprained ankle and immediately she felt heat radiating from his coarse palm onto her skin. Soothing her slightly swollen ankle. It only took a matter of seconds for the heat to pacify her pain. Until it vanished.

Next his gloved hand began to push up the rim of her pyjama bottom on her left leg towards her knee. Exposing her three inch scar on the inside of her calf. Katherine frowned and bit her bottom lip with anxiety as his fingers traced over her red car and to her amazement the blemish faded way until her skin was smooth and clear.

Her mouth went agape in amazement. How could he do that? She honestly believed that he could only heal himself. What over powers did he have?

"My powers are _endless_ " He remarked, reading her thoughts. "I can do anything! Now, don't you have something to say to your daddy?"

Her lips curled downwards in a frown. Perplexed at what he was hinting towards.

Freddy tapped his blades impatiently on his trousers and inclined his upper body towards her, and persisted. "Where are those _manners_ I taught you as a little girl?"

"Thank you" Katherine curtly replied. Hoping that would suffice.

"That's my girl"

She felt a wave of relief as he rose to his feet and saw that he was beckoning her to follow him. Sluggishly she fixed her pyjama bottoms and left the bed, pursing him as he wandered out of her bedroom and down the landing towards the stairs. He stopped and gestured for her to descend the stairs first, "Ladies first"

Katherine gave him a suspicious look, "You aren't going to try anything?"

He shook his head, "No"

Nodding slowly she swiftly walked down the stairs, the steps creaking under both their weights and as she reached the bottom she spun around to him. Believing that he was going to pounce on her. He flashed her a grin, a sincere and warm grin, then walked into the living room and nodded at the sofa facing the old fireplace. Taking a deep breath she entered the decimated room, and took a quick look at walls. The wallpaper was literally hanging from the wall, it was faded and dusty. Broken shards of glass and splintered wood was scattered on the frayed carpet. Rays of moonlight cascaded through the panels in the window.

As sat down on the sofa beside him the appearance of the room changed in a blink of an eye. The wallpaper was cleaned, plastered neatly on the wall. The mantelpiece was no longer coated in dust, the carpet was impeccable and the planks of wood that covered the window were gone. Warm sunshine shone through the glass, making the room vibrant and bright She glanced around in wonder and pulled her gaze towards her father as he sat a few inches from her to her right. Her face scrunched up in repulsion at how apparent his burns was now she saw them in the sunlight. At how devastating the fire had destroyed his skin, his face. Soon her repulsion turned to despondency. And could it be anger? Rage at what they did to him?

"You're angry aren't you?" Freddy declared, "At what THEY did to me?"

She turned away, "They shouldn't have done that. They should have arrested you again!"

He slowly stretched his left hand to the back of her neck and began rubbing the back of her neck, "It's better this way. Believe me"

"Better?!" she scoffed in incredulity, "How is it better?"

"It means I'll never die. I will always be with you baby girl. Every time you fall asleep I'll be waiting for you"

A shiver went up her spine as he continued to tickle and stroke the back of her neck. She knew that he was right, there was no way for her to escape him. Licking her parch lips she twisted her head back to face him. Wondering why he was being to serene tonight? He was being too clam! "Why are you being like this?"

Freddy gave her an innocent smile, the tips of his jagged teeth visible. "Like what?"

"You're not shouting at me or hitting me!" she glimpsed down at her legs, "You even healed my ankle and my scar. Why?"

His grin grew wider and he slowly took a few tresses of her hair, twirling it in between his fingers. "You've been good for me. Going to sleep like I told you to. Remember what I said to you when you were a little girl? About respect?"

An old memory played in her mind. It was when she was nine years old at how he had to show her respect. In every single way. To not talk back to him, to obey his every command. "I remember" she finally replied.

"You see, if you are good for me. Do what I tell you to do and treat me with respect. Then I'll treat YOU with respect" he stated, a sly smirk was now etched across his face.

She shook her head in panic. Knowing what he was doing. "You're trying to manipulate me again! Like I was a little girl!"

His top lip twitched as if he was becoming irritated at her. But he had to keep his anger controlled tonight. "Manipulate you? Oh, baby girl I wasn't manipulating you at all!"

"You used the threat of violence to control me!" Katherine rebuked, "It was manipulation!"

Again his lip twitched and he snarled softly in annoyance. "That's where you are wrong! It the way our relationship worked. I was keeping you in check, making sure that you never stepped out of line! And you were _always_ a good little girl for me. I treated you with respect, didn't I?"

"With respect?!" Katherine laughed in disbelief. "You whipped me with your belt! You used that blade on my stomach! You terrified me whenever you were angry. Every time I tried to protest against something that you would do to me, you would threaten to use the belt on me! That was abuse! Psychological and emotional abuse! You were _abusing_ me daddy!"

The grip on her hair tightened and he gave it a tight tug, making her wince sharply as he growled. "It _wasn't_ abuse! I was only making sure that you respected me. The way that you should _always_ respect your father!"

Katherine felt tears well in her eyes and as her father's grip on her hair loosened she slowly exhaled. Then his fingers went back to her neck and stroked her skin once again.

After a few moments he spoke again. "I only used the belt on you once, didn't I? When I caught you talking to that little fuck Michael" she saw his eyes glow red in ire at the recollection of that day. "I could have used it on you more than once. But I didn't. I did everything for you!"

She swallowed thickly.

"I bought you the best of clothes, all lovely colourful dresses. Every new toy or doll that came out, I went and bought for you. I treated you like my little princess. And you were. You sill _are_! I got you _everything_ you wanted!"

Katherine gritted her teeth and snarled back. "You were keeping me quiet! All those gifts, all those presents you would surprise me with was a way for you to keep me quiet! So that I wouldn't say what happened to mom or what you were doing with the children!"

A deep raucous laugh came from him and he gave her a dark sinister smile, "If I wanted to keep you quiet, I would have _killed_ you after I strangled your bitch of a mother to death!"

"You would have killed me? As a little girl?" Katherine felt her body grow taut with dread. She felt as though she was going to be sick. Would he have been that malicious to do that to her? Kill her, his own daughter as a five year old girl?

"Yes, I could have. I could have easily brought you down to my room and drove these…" he lifted his bladed claw, with each blade wiggling in rhythm and dragged them down the side of her face. Past her neck and to the top of her chest. The tips of each blade were positioned directly above her heart, on the fabric of her pyjama top. He then continued with menace tainting his voice. "into your little chest!"

Freddy smiled at her expression of fear. He could have easily had a little fun with her before hand too. If he _really_ wanted to. But in the end he didn't. He _couldn't_.

She calmly took a deep breath and glanced down as he withdrew his claw from her body. Then she asked a question that startled him. "Why didn't you?"

He frowned, disappointment at how she would think that he would do that to her? Delicately he wrapped his claw around the left hand side of her face, and his thumb began to rub her cheek. "Why would I? You were my little baby girl. I didn't give a fuck about your mother! But you, I _loved_ you! You were the only rational part of my life. You were and still are a part of me. You _complete_ me!"

The surge of anger that she felt soaring through her body began go dissipate at the words he was saying. It was though he knew all the right words to say to her. He gently rubbed away a tear that rolled down her face and she found herself relaxing slightly at his touch.

"After I was released from prison the first thing I thought about was getting to you. The only thing I wanted was you by my side. If I hadn't of got you back I would have gone insane! I would have killed that fucker Donald and butchered his little whore of a daughter too! I would have searched high and low for you"

"But you came for me" Katherine whispered.

He nodded, "Nothing and no-one was going to keep me from you!"

She sighed sadly and a small frown graced her face as he withdrew his glove from her face Was she actually a little upset that he wasn't caressing her face? Comforting her? What was going on with her?

Freddy grinned fiendishly. Knowing that her emotions and thoughts were becoming erratic. She was becoming confused. Just like he wanted.

"The last eight years without you have been terrible. I've never felt pain like it. Being without you has been more painful when I was being burnt alive!" he admitted. It was the truth. "All I could think of was when I could have you back by my side. I even created a little apparition of you when you were nine years old, to keep me company. But in the end it wasn't you. Oh, she looked like you and had your soft gentle voice when she spoke. Had your beautiful infectious laugh and your gorgeous smile. But it WASN'T you!"

She nodded slowly and then felt warm leather enclosing over her right hand and she lowered her face to see his glove placed dexterously over her clammy hand. He tapped his blades carefully on her lap and this time caressed her right cheek with his scarred hand.

"I missed you so much Katherine"

Her bottom lip dropped opened as she tried to muster words together. "I-I…"

He curiously leaned forward, "What is it? Go on"

He slowly read her thoughts, distinguishing that her thoughts were conflicted. Deep down inside he knew that she had missed him over the last eight years. But she was too scared to admit it. Not just to herself, but to admit it out loud. It was working. The quiet and serene talk they were having was making her lower her guard. If he wished for the manipulation to take full effect, he had to continue this course of action.

It was strange acting this way. Being gentle and kind was something he wasn't accustomed to in a very long time. He hadn't acted this way since when he was alive and living with her in their home on Elm Street. But she was right, he was controlling her as a little girl. Only when she went to them fucking therapy sessions did she really realised what he was doing to her. But nonetheless, he would turn her mindset back to when it was a little girl. It wasn't going to be easy. It would be a challenge.

A challenge he was going to relish!

Though there was this feistiness to her that he liked, but there was only so much he would tolerate. And if she showed too much of that feistiness to him he would reprimand her.

Katherine's eyes narrowed slightly and she demanded. "What are you doing?"

"Me?!" he feigned surprise, and gave her an innocuous smile. "I'm just having a little talk with my daughter"

"You're being too amicable, too nice! What are you up to?" Katherine arched an eyebrow, becoming suspicious.

Freddy gave a furtive smirk and shook his head. "Why would you think I would be up to something? Can I not have a pleasant conversation with you? Mmm?" he slanted his head to the side, "Do you not remember our late night talks when you were a little girl? How I would bring you into my bedroom when you were sleeping and how you would wake up? Then we would talk all night. I would always tell you little jokes and make you laugh. Didn't I?"

She gave a sharp nod as her old memories of them nights came flooding back. The late chats in either his or her bedroom. They were probably some of the happiest times of her childhood. The late night cuddles he would give her, the stories he would make up and tell her. The cheerful and funny jokes he would whisper to her. How he would stroke her hair and face. The play fights they would have on his bed and the pillow fights. How her giggles would echo in his room. Then how she would stare up into his warm, smiling face as he loomed above her before laying beside her and drifting off to sleep with her.

She cherished them nights.

"Now, I want you to come with me"

Her head whipped up as he rose to his feet, "What? Where are you bringing me to?"

"You'll see" he beckoned her with his bladed claw to stand. "Get up!"

Her body remained rooted to the sofa. "No, not until you tell me where you are taking me!"

He pointed with a blade at the basement door in the hallway. "In there"

"Why-?"

Before she could finish her question, she was propelled to her feet as he viciously grabbed her shoulders and snarled in her face. "I _said_ get up"

Gulping harshly she nodded. "Okay. I'll come with you"

Freddy smiled victoriously and gently kissed her forehead, then soothingly rubbed her shoulders. Letting her go he walked past the sofa into the hallway, being pursued by her. Albeit she was a little slow in her pace. They descended the steps and she halted at the bottom step as he pulled opened the door to his secret room. He twisted around to her and smiled conceitedly. "Remember this room?"

"Yes" she nodded.

He took a step back and allowed her to step through the doorway, "In you go"

Taking a deep breath she cautiously entered the room. Her eyes darted to her right where the shelf still stood. There was three assorted bladed/hooked/spiked gloves attached to the end of the fingers or on top of the knuckles. Of course, her father's favourite glove was affixed to his right hand. There was a jar of red liquid with what seemed to be veins attached to a set of eyes floating inside of the glass. It rested on the 2nd shelf. On the last shelf were various sharp knives, a bloodied machete, a rusty pair of hand cuffs and pair of black knuckle dusters. Her gaze slowly turned to the left and that was when she saw it.

The brown leather belt.

It was hung on a small silver hook above the wooden bench. It sent her into a blind panic as she heard the door shut behind her and then her father's malevolent laugher filled the room.

Spinning round she brusquely snapped in his direction, "I knew you were tricking me upstairs! Putting on that pretence!"

He advanced towards her and she defensively backed away. "I'm not tricking you sweetheart. I meant every word I said"

"But you're going to use the belt on me!" she looked at the belt and then back to him, "Aren't you?"

"I'm not" Freddy replied sincerely. "I'm not going to hurt you"

"Then why did you bring me down here?"

He smiled at her. "To show you something"

"Show me what?" she rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You'll see"

She gave a silent nod and then pondered for a few moments. Seeing as he was in a talkative mood, she may as well chance her arm and find out who else he was after. "I know that you killed five people in total. Who else are you going after? How many people are you going after?"

"I'm not telling you baby girl" he chuckled mischievously.

"I found out the rest of the parents surnames that were there that night. There isn't many of them left for me to find" she stated.

"And what exactly would you do when you find them all?" he inclined his head forward, his face mere inches from her.

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. Just exactly what would she do? They all had to stay awake that was for sure, but then again they all couldn't stay awake forever. One night they would surrender to the dangerous perils of sleep and dreams. It was simple, they had to find a way to stop him.

Freddy smiled forebodingly as he read her ponderings and then gently trailed the tips of each steel blade through her brown locks. "As I told you before. No one can stop me! I am _eternal_!"

He slowly took a few steps back from her and nodded at one of the chairs, "Sit down"

Rushing past him she nervously sat on the far chair nearest the door. He quickly sat facing her in his own seat, gazing at her with a shrewd grin stretched across his countenance. Bringing his bladed claw up to the bench he tapped his knives on the wood and a thick black book appeared before her. Her brown eyes scanned the front of the book. The material looked like wood. There were carvings, skeletal carvings and mangled corpses sprawled carved expertly. Leaning forward slightly she studied them more closely and saw that the corpses were actually bleeding. "What the fuck?!"

He sniggered manically at her appearance of disgust. "Now, I don't want you using that language anymore" he warned, "It's not nice for my baby girl to speak like that. Not very lady like! So, no more naughty language!"

She nodded sluggishly, but that didn't suffice for him as he growled in disapproval.

"I never quiet caught that"

"Yes, I won't speak like that again" she mumbled hastily

Smiling with triumph he nudged the book closer to her with his blades. "You can look"

Her hands shook as she took the book in her hands and trailed it closer to her. To her surprise the flowing blood didn't stain her skin. "What's it about?"

"Daddy's new special work" a sick twisted grin spread soon crossed his face.

She looked over at him with horror in her eyes, then she averted her gaze back to the book as it mysteriously turned over to the first page of its own accord. There was a detailed sketch. Actually it was more like a painting of Tina's body. The precise way it was in her bedroom in the student house. Body sprawled across the blood saturated bed. Throat was slit. Her stomach and chest were spoiled by vicious lacerations and slashes. Long ones. Short ones. Curved ones.

Katherine circumspectly analysed the painting more closely and noticed that it was much more than a picture. It was as though she believed she could reach down into the page and touch Tina's body.

The painting was so life like.

Reaching down with her right hand, her two fingers neared the page and inexplicably plunged through the page and touched skin. It was Tina's mutilated skin.

She shrieked and yanked her hand back, a knot forming in her throat as she saw blood smeared onto her fingertips. "What's going on?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Each of the pictures of the little piggies are real" Freddy enlightened, a immoral engraved across his burnt features. "It is their real bodies. A little idea I came up with. You like it?"

Immediately she shook her head in discord and then pulled her gaze back to the book as the page turned to the next victim.

Rod Lane.

His corpse was slumped against the wall with his blood oozing from his lacerated neck and down his chest.

The page turned onto the next page where she saw a boy with dark hair. Blood was splattered around their face, and their eyes were gouged from their skull. Also, their chest was smeared with blood that surrounded four deep stab wounds. Right above his heart. It was Will Stanton.

Katherine felt bile forming in her throat and she swallowed hard. Her eyes never wavered from the book as it turned again to the next fatality.

Jennifer Caulfield.

Her body was smouldered and a thin layer of smoke rose from her charred remains, right in front of Katherine's eyes. Katherine gawked in astonishment at this and then watched as the page turned again.

It was something she didn't want to see again. She couldn't bare to look at little Lauren's body again. Turning her head away she demanded, "That's enough! Stop!"

Her father smiled viciously at her and with a flick of his bladed claw the book slammed shut, "It still fascinates you, doesn't it?"

"What?" she snarled.

"My special work" he cackled treacherously, "How I kill them, how I mutilated their bodies. I see it in your _eyes_. You're still captivated by it all!"

"I'm not!" Katherine reproached. Incensed at his abominable suggestion. "I'm not like you!"

He leaned forward and nodded, disagreeing with her. "Yes, you are. You just need a little _push_ in the right direction!"

She swung her head to the right and stared at the far wall.

He chortled heinously and grabbed the two legs of her chair and dragged her seat over towards him. His blades drummed against her lap and he ordered. "Look at me!"

Wiping at her face she turned to face him and waited for him to speak again.

"It's nearly time for you to wake up"

"Already?" she asked, surprised.

"Aw, do you want to spend more time with daddy?" he cooed gruffly, then began to stroke her face with his left hand. "We'll get to spend more time together tomorrow night. Though…" he glanced at her attire, "I want you to wear something more appropriate for me!"

Her brown eyes narrowed in distrust, "What do you mean by that?"

He tapped her pyjama bottoms, "I don't want you wearing this! I'm sure you have a lovely nightdress you can wear"

Katherine gulped troublingly. "Why?"

"Remember, you do what I _tell_ you to" he hissed, "Don't question me!"

She sighed in aggravation. It was vexing her the way he was commanding her, but she reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"And…" he took a few strands of her hair in between his scarred fingers. "I would you like to do something nice with your hair. Perhaps put it up or curl it for me"

"What are you now?" Katherine retorted softy, "My stylist?"

Freddy stared at her pensively and then laughed, amused by her little remark. "Ohh, you've such a smart little mouth on you? Mmm? Just don't get too carried away with your little comments! As I may not like everything you say to me!"

She saw him rise to his feet and she impulsively did likewise. And took a few steps away from him. Giving her a devious grin he closed the gap and grasped her right arm, drawing her close. To his delight she didn't resist. Closing the gap the between them he pressed his blistered lips to her left ear and whispered. "I enjoyed our little talk and I know deep down, you did too! Now, before I allow you to wake up. I want a little hug!"

Katherine glanced momentarily at his face and tilted her body backwards slightly, "What if I don't give you one?"

"Then I _won't_ wake you up. My rules sweetheart"

Katherine swallowed thickly and gave a curt nod. He grinned and loosened his grip on her arm, finally letting go and she leisurely lifted her arms to wrap round his upper back. Her palms brushing against the fabric of his sweater. She saw the conquering grin that slowly grew across his face. Then she felt his claw and burnt hand enfold around her waist, drawing her body close to his. He suddenly trailed his left hand up to the back of her head, pushing her face forward and placed the side of her face t on his chest. Then began to stroke her hair and cheek tenderly.

Her tear streamed eyes stared dazedly at the far wall behind the bench. Slowly he inclined his face towards the top of her head and inhaled her scent, "Mmm" he moaned softly then kissed her hair, "See you soon beautiful"

Katherine's eyes jerked opened as she was jolted out of her dream. Using her arms she pushed herself to a sitting position and soon Michael rushed to her side, "You're awake! Thank god! Are you okay?"

"Uh" she groaned gruffly and rubbed her groggy eyes. "What time is it?"

He looked down at his watch momentarily, "It's just past 6am. You barely made a sound all night. Come on, tell me what happened?"

She shoved her bedclothes from her physique and eased her feet onto the ground. She tried not to smirk as her right foot pressed against the carpet. There was no pain, no throbbing sensation when she applied pressure onto her ankle. He had actually healed her injured ankle. She really wanted to see her other leg. "I need to go to the toilet. I'll be back in a minute"

"I'll go and get some coffee for you" Michael rose to his feet, relieved that she was awake and unscathed. Though he wanted to know the full details of what occurred in her dream. "I'll phone Nancy and the others. Let them know that you're okay"

Katherine entered the toilet area and briskly began to roll up the pyjama bottoms on her left leg. Soon a stunned gasp came from her as her scar was no longer there, it was gone. She grinned widely at this. Though, should she tell Michael this? He would only pronounce that her father was being sneaky, trying to lure her into trusting him. Perhaps he was.

But the fact remained, he actually did something kind for her.

She waited a few more minutes before wandering back to her dormitory where Michael waited for her. He took her hands in his as she sat beside him on her bed, "I spoke to Taryn. Her and Kristen took turns sleeping last night"

"Really?" Katherine was astounded at this revelation.

"Yeah, Taryn watched over Kristen for a few hours while she slept. Then Kristen did the same for her. They didn't even dream!"

"That' s because my father was in my dream. He was too busy…" she trailed off.

"Busy doing what?" Michael demanded sharply, "Did he do anything to you?"

"We talked" she stated simply.

"You talked?" his face was full of suspicion. "What about exactly?"

"About how I had to respect him. He said that I had to obey him-"

He cut in, anger crossing his face. "I fucking knew it! He's trying to bully you again!"

"I know. But he didn't do anything to me last night. He didn't hurt me or be aggressive with me!"

"It doesn't matter if he hurt you physically or not, he will want to manipulate you! Use them bullying tactics he used on you as a little girl!" Michael explained.

She nodded silently. Knowing that he was right in his words.

"Did you talk about anything else?"

"Some other things" she rubbed her head gingerly. The beginnings of a headache starting to take hold. "He showed me pictures of who he killed so far"

"Pictures?"

She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the pounding in her head, "When he was alive he had these scrapbooks of who he killed. He's making a new one. He showed it off to me, he was brandishing it about like he was fucking proud of what he was doing! Just the way he would show it to me when I was a little girl"

"What else-?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Katherine interrupted, "I want to get ready and get something to eat. Um, do you have any aspirin?"

"Yeah" he nodded, "It's in my room"

She watched in silence as he left the room. Her shoulders sluggishly hunched forward jadedly, uncertainty crossing her face as she pondered on her dream. It unnerved her how benignly her father had treated her in the dream. In some way though, the way he was behaving toward her made her feel a little relaxed. Was that his goal? To get her to be comfortable around him, so that she would lower her guard? All she knew that he was being devious and she had to be vigilant.

 _ **Later that evening.**_

 _ **After 8pm…**_

The rest of the day went in rather fast. Despite trying to focus on her lectures and tutorials that day, Katherine found her mind drifting off to replay her dream over her and over.

Katherine and Michael had any free time they both had with each other, either having a quick bite to eat in the canteen or sitting in the foyer of the student halls. Watching and listening in disgust at the update on the news of Laurens' death. They were unable to meet up with Nancy and Glenn until after 3pm, when they meet up with them on the campus grounds. And little over an hour later when Kristen and the others had arrived. Though Philip had sent his apologies. Declaring that he wanted to speak to Sophie Hammond after persuading her to walk home with him after school. It was an opportunity that he didn't want to waste. If the girl was having dreams of Freddy, then he wanted to warn her.

The others had congregated with Katherine and Michael in the latter's dorm. It was a little cramped for all of them to meet in the room, but it had to do. The minute they had gathered, they were quick to interrogate Katherine on her dream. Constantly asking her questions of what she talked about with her father.

She had given them more information than she previously gave Michael earlier that morning. Briefly stating that her father talked about how much he had missed her over the last eight years, how much he loved her as a child and how he was only keeping her in check as a girl. That the way he treated her was the perfect way for their relationship to work. She had seen the alarm in their eyes, especially Michael's. But had soothed their nerves by saying that she knew that her father was trying to manipulate her. She wasn't going to be fooled by him again.

But she couldn't tell them everything? At how they reminisced about the most happiest times of her childhood? When they would talk in his bedroom late at night? The playful fights they would partake in? The jokes and laughter they shared? How could she tell them that she had actually liked being in his company last night? They would think she was fucking nuts!

"Are you sure your dad won't find your staying at our dorms tonight?" Michael asked as Nancy and Glenn sat on his bed.

"He thinks we're staying in a friends house on Lewis Road. I phoned my mom earlier" Nancy unbuttoned her denim jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. "Where's Katherine?"

"She's getting ready" Michael cracked opened a diet coke, then offered two other cans to Nancy and Glenn. "I still don't want her to go to sleep tonight. But she's adamant that she wants to do this again"

"She's brave" Glenn commented, "And she's not naïve. She knows how to look after herself"

"Yeah, it's just him. If he continues to have this fucking talks with her, then he'll try and twist her mind" Michael walked over to his desk and lifted a photo frame. It was taken the weekend before they arrived here. It was when they were down at the Nature Reserve. They had their arms wrapped around each other, both of them were smiling brightly at the camera as the sun set behind them over the lake. "I don't want to lose her to him"

"I've been meaning to ask. How was Freddy with her when she was a little girl? You've seen him with her? In the park?" Nancy enquired with intrigue..

"He was very possessive. The first time I met him I was with my dad. I could see how domineering he was towards her. He kept his hands on her shoulders and made sure that she was close to him. It appeared he was afraid to let her go"

"How was her body language?" Nancy bit her bottom lip.

"She kept shifting nervously on her feet, looking down at the ground. Avoiding eye contact with me, with my dad. With anyone!"

"Did anything else happen? Do you remember any other times you saw them both together?" Glenn intervened.

"There was one Saturday when my parents brought me to the park on the bike. I went into the playground and I saw Katherine on the climbing frame, ready to pull herself up on top of it. When she saw me" Michael pouted sadly at the memory, "She instantly ran out of the playground and straight over to him as he sat at this large oak tree"

Nancy nodded wretchedly. "She was terrified of what he would do if he saw her near you or if she was playing near you"

He gritted his teeth and sneered. "Yeah. When he captured me and got her back from the orphanage, I could _finally_ see how he interacted with her. What his true personality was like! She was crying in front of him, she was shaking! The bastard wasn't even comforting her. He was getting some sick kick out of seeing her crying! He brought her over to me and told me that she wasn't any of my business, that he was the only person who would ever love her. I clearly remember saying that he didn't love her. She defended him, saying that he did love her. He had her head so fucked up!"

"At least this time she knows that everything he did to her was wrong. That it was abuse. I'm sure she won't give into him"

He gave a small nod. Hoping and praying that Nancy was right. Katherine was his everything.

They heard a figure approach the dorm room and turned around as Katherine entered. Now dressed in a plain white nightdress with frills around the rim at the bottom, with three white buttons down the middle of her garment. Several strands of her hair were curled. She had quickly went over them again while getting changed for bed, having curled them before her classes that morning. Thankfully, no one was questioning why her hair was still styled that way.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nancy moved away from the bed.

Katherine closed the door behind her and slowly climbed into the bed, "I have to Nancy. Otherwise people will die"

She nodded slowly and then bent down to grasp the girl's arm, before she could settle into a more comfortable position. "Don't let him trick you. Okay?"

Giving a small nod she snuggled back onto the mattress, her head laid to the right on the pillow. Her eyes willingly shut and it wasn't long before sleep overpowered her…

The first thing she felt was a small pair of hands shaking her shoulders and her eyes jolted opened to stare into a pair of familiar brown eyes. It was a face she hadn't seen in years. It was her as a little girl. Light brown hair tied back in two red ribbons, her nine year old body was adorned in one of her pink dresses.

"Come on!" Little Katherine chirped.

Katherine sat up and looked about slowly at her old bedroom, before gazing intently at her little apparition. "You're me"

"Yes!" the girl giggled eerily, "Come on! Daddy is waiting for us!"

"Where?"

"The park!"

Katherine was dragged by her hands out of the bed and within minute she was being led down Elm Street. Her right hand being tightly held by her little spectre. The gloomy over cast clouds were now replaced by clear blue skies, the warm sun shone down on them as they approached Springwood Central Park. It was exactly the way she remembered it. The small paths meandering into the park, past the large water fountain and towards the two playgrounds. The various tall oak trees scattered around the area. Benches strategically placed along the edge of the park. Her eyes narrowed as she stared across into the playground. It was heaving with children. Aged between four years old to about eleven or twelve years old. There was about thirty to thirty five kids. They ran amok. Playing on the swings, the playing frames and on the slides. Playing tag. Jump rope.

Katherine then noticed her little apparition was no longer holding her hand. She frantically looked about for any sign of her. As her gaze went past the fountain it finally landed on the bench where her father always sat when she was younger, and there he was. He was patiently waiting for her with a perverse smile on his face and the little spirit of herself was sitting on his knee.

He drummed his scarred fingers tenderly on the lap of the little ghost that sat happily on his lap. He whispered softly to the little apparition of herself and then looked up at Katherine as he strolled over to him.

His eyes roamed slowly from the top of her nightdress down to the bottom, then back up again. Studying her assiduously. Then his blistered tongue slithered out to lap hungrily at his lips.

Her face screwed up in aversion at his actions. He chuckled immorally and then broke the silence. "Hi, honey" he brought his disfigured hand to fondle the little apparition's face, then kissed her forehead lightly, "So, you've met your little double?"

"Yes" Katherine nodded.

Freddy grinned and lifted the little girl off his lap, standing her in front of him. Then in a flash she disappeared. Katherine stood her ground, not moving towards him. However, she did have a question to ask him. Thought a part of her entirely want to. "You said that you created that little apparition of me, to keep you company. Did you ever bring her to your bedroom?"

His lips curled upwards into a vile grin and that was all she needed to know. He had used that little vision of her to satisfy his sick, sexual urges.

There was a small rap on the bench and she looked down to see him rhythmically knocking the wood with his knuckles, then he ordered. "Sit down"

Prudently she sat beside him, though made sure to keep a gap between them. Though not for long. A force pulled her to the right until her legs were touching his, her waist literally touching his. He clucked his tongue and draped his left hand over the back of the bench and over her left shoulder. All the while he was still smirking at her.

Her body went taut as he glowered straight head, not daring to glance at him.

The fingertips of his burnt hand trailed lightly up and down her arm, skimming the fabric of her short sleeves of her nightdress. It only took him a matter of minutes before he got her body to relax and soon her body slackened. He turned his head to the left and scrutinized her hair and took a few strand of her curls in between his fingers, twirling it. "You suit your hair like this"

Katherine blinked slowly and shivered violently as his hot breath fluttered over her cheek, then his lips pressed firmly against her clammy skin in a tender kiss. "How was your day, princess?"

"What?" she half turned to face him.

"What did you get up to?"

"I had classes to go to!" Katherine replied.

"Ah, yes! You're doing an art degree?" he flashed his jagged teeth in a pleased smile. "Perhaps one night you could draw some pictures for me? I remembered how I loved you drawing pictures for me. Especially of yourself. I still have them you know"

She stared contemplatively at him. If he had picture she created for him, then maybe he still had that photo album he had of her. "Do you still have that album you made of me?"

He gave her a knowing smile, but remained tight-lipped.

She gathered her thoughts, then asked. "Last night, you said that you were always good to me. That you didn't abuse me? But you were making me isolate myself from the other children, from my friends! That was psychological abuse, you making me afraid of the other children! I didn't have any friends, my childhood was destroyed!

He lifted his bladed claw and wagged the index blade in front of her face, correcting her. "I was only protecting you! Remember the little fucks who bullied you?" his head wrenched in the direction of the playground and she followed suit. A figure stood out amongst the children. Blondish hair, slightly chubby body. They were wearing the same clothes they had on when they confronted her in her street.

It was Billy Morgan.

She saw her father's blades jerk and twitch, and then the little spirit of the dead boy broke away from the other children. Running straight over to them. Her father was commanding and controlling the dead children's apparitions.

Billy stopped before them and stared harshly at the monster who had murdered him years before. "Remember, Billy boy here?"

"Yes" Katherine nodded sharply.

"What did he do to you?"

Katherine sniffled and reflected back to hat day. She found herself replaying that day on the street outside her home. She could actually feel herself being a child again. Her bottom lip pouted just like she would do as a child whenever she was about to cry, "He pushed me"

Her father nodded. "You fell" his two blades curled around the hem of her night dress and pulled it back to reveal her knee, "and you hurt your knee. It was bleeding wasn't it, all cut and grazed?"

"But he was only a child! He didn't realise-"

Freddy growled and jabbed a blade at her, the tip inches from her face as he admonished, "Don't you dare make excuses for the little fuck!"

Katherine gulped harshly and gave a curt bob of her head.

"Remember the day I talked to you about the other children. It was actually on this very spot that we had that little talk. Wasn't it?"

Katherine took a deep breath and whispered, "Yes, it was"

"I told you that all the children were bullies, they were all pretending to be your friends. They would only use you and turn on you!" he continued. Trying to twist her mindset.

She blinked rapidly, tears trailing down her face and she averted her gaze from him. Desperately trying to block out his words, to ignore them. But they were running around her mind, confusing her.

He continued.

"Even before that, you saw for yourself how vindictive the other children were. There was them two brats Karen and Lisa. You told me about them, how they would constantly fight each other in school?"

She craned her face to the right slightly, glimpsing at him in confusion. Why was he bringing all her childhood memories back? Why was he doing this to her?

He answered her question, reading her thoughts. "I'm explaining to you how I was right. I was protecting you, that was all. It wasn't abuse in any shape or form. I was being a good father to you. Everything I told you when you were a little girl was for your own good"

"No!" Katherine whimpered, "I can't let you do this to me! You're trying to corrupt me ag-"

"Ssh" he hushed her, "It's okay baby. You'll soon remember that I'm right. Daddy is always right" his eyes locked with hers, "Now, there's something you haven't told me. Isn't there?"

Growing nervous she gripped the edge of the bench, "What do you mean?"

"That little bitch Lucy was nasty to you before? Wasn't she?" he sneered, anger tainting his voice.

"How did you know that?"

"Remember" he pointed at her forehead with his index blade. "I can look into your memories"

"You can see all of them?"

"The more power I gain the more memories I can access" he leaned in close, "You should have told me that Lucy had tripped you up in school in 4th grade! That you fell onto your hands and knees in the corridor. How she laughed at you. Why did you let that fucking slut of a teacher scold Lucy? Why did you not tell me?!"

"I-I…" Katherine began to panic. She had completely forgot about this particular memory. "I thought because the teacher shouted at her that she would stop pestering me!"

He sneered in slight rage and enfolded his claw around the side of her face, turning her face to him. "You should have told me Katherine! I would have taken care of the little whore!"

She sniffled and muttered, "I'm sorry"

He brushed a tear from her face and withdrew his claw from her face. After a minute of gathering her thoughts she asked him a question, "When did you come back?"

He looked at her sharply.

"In our dreams? How long did it take for you to come back into our dreams? After you were burnt to death?" she probed.

He smiled, "Mmm, so what are YOU up to?"

"I want to know! Please?" she begged.

"It was three days later when I came back into my new world" he grinned and started to tickle the back of her neck with his fingertips. "You were the first person's dream I went into. You were in the hospital, sitting in your bed with your little Crissy Doll. You were looking straight at me. But you couldn't see me"

"Why couldn't I?"

"I never showed myself to you. Oh, I wanted to. I wanted to take you in my arms, lay down with you and kiss your little face" He smiled warmly at her. A sincere smile for once.

"Why didn't you?" she demanded.

"It wasn't the right time. I had all these plans of visiting you in your dreams. But then you were taken away by those cunts!" he hissed, "But I made one of them pay. I killed one of them"

"Tina wasn't your first victim that you killed in a dream?" she gasped, her mouth popped open in awe.

He nodded smugly.

She was about to ask another question. But decided against it, he would more than likely not answer her. However, there was something she had to admit to him. "You know, I wasn't going to accept the offer go come to Springwood Community College. I was going to go to one in Central City"

He titled his head to the side and twisted a few of her curls in between his fingers, then grinned madly at her. "Well, aren't you glad you came home! Look at all the _fun_ you would have been missing out on!"

"Fun?!" Katherine scoffed, "I wouldn't call what's happening in the last week as fun!"

Freddy laughed maliciously. "Well, it's daddy's kind of fun!"

"You're right about that!" she mumbled.

He smiled again and quickly stood to his feet, then looked down at her. Summoning her to her feet with his eyes. Obediently she climbed to her feet and he motioned for her to walk by his side, along the gravel path and past the fountain. She managed to maintain a gap between him, still apprehensive at being so close to him.

They soon strolled across the grass towards the tall oak tree and he then halted. She too stopped in her tracks and looked up to the sky, seeing dark clouds slowly rolling across and blocking the sun. She blinked as something soft and white fell onto her forehead.

A snowflake.

There was another.

And another.

Her right palm stretched out in front of her and she saw countless snowflakes falling onto her skin. "Why are you making it snow?"

"Because I can and you loved the snow didn't you?" he stated simply. "Remember what you would call the snowmen we would build? Mmm?"

She gave a small smile, it was genuine and he knew it. "Yes. I would call the snowmen after you"

Within a matter of seconds the snow intensified and a thin layer now coated the grass and gravel path. She grew incredibly uneasy at all of this. The last two night's benevolence he was showing her was so uncharacteristic. "I don't know why you're being like this in the last tow nights. You're being so gentle and kind to me, it's making me…"

"Nervous?" He finished for her, smiling wickedly.

She nodded.

"Aw!" he cooed and stepped closer to her, and his left hand crept down towards the rim of her nightdress. "How about I help you feel better?"

She cringe and slapped his hand away from her nightdress and stumbled backwards against the oak tree, "NO!"

He cackled impishly. "I'm only playing with you baby girl"

 _Taker her._

 _Take her_ _ **now**_ _Freddy!_

 _She is right where you want her to be!_

 _Fuck her._

 _ **Own**_ _her body._

Freddy recoiled and turned his face to the right, his hat shielding his face as he gave a small sneer. Those demons were interrupting him. Suggesting that he take her this very moment. It wasn't the way he wanted to do that. He wanted her to _freely_ give herself to him. It was going to be consensual with some manipulation of course. He wanted her to _like_ it too. As he knew that if she did like him fucking her, then she would come back for more.

He closed the gap between them and placed his claw and burnt had at either side of her head and leaned forward. "I'm going to let you wake up, but tonight I want a little kiss from you" He tapped the side of his right cheek with his blades, "C'mon. right here"

Katherine took a few deep breaths and slowly leaned forward, her soft lips gently pressed against his coarse scarred skin. As she was about to incline her body backwards he wrapped his arms around her waist and to his amazement she hugged him back, as she curled her arms around his upper back. He kissed the side of her head. Her fingers grasped the back of his jumper and she laid her head on his chest, again the feeling of contentment filling her body as he hushed her. He trailed his burnt hand up her back to her hair and stroked it gently. She closed her eyes and the smallest of smiles crossed her lips before he pushed her out of the dream, waking her up.

Freddy looked down at the spot where Katherine was and grinned slyly. Everything was going according to plan. Luring her into trusting him, to be at ease in his company. Having these little talks, about her childhood and bringing back those exultant memories form her childhood. Being gently with her and treating her with respect.

It was all a _ploy._

It wouldn't' be long now until the full manipulation would start to take effect, her mind would soon be twisted.

As right now it was full of _confusion_.

He was going to win her over to his side.

No matter what it took.

 **x x x**

 **Author's Note:** I know that Freddy may be a little OOC - but he's being nice for a reason!

I will try and updated before Christmas - for updates/news of when I should update then please check my profile as I usually update on there when I will be updating. I am still trying to figure out the ending - though it won't be the end of the storyline - as there will be one last story.

Anyway, please review! Thanks!


	14. Mistake

**Author's Note:** I am a little bit nervous about this chapter. It will contain sexual content and mention of paedophilia so just to warn you.

 **Chapter 14:** Mistake

Katherine's eyes fluttered opened as she came to. Rolling onto her left side she sat up and saw Michael and Glenn across from her, chatting away quietly. She caught their attention and she gave them a small smile. "Hey"

Michael rose to his feet and sat at her side, taking her hands in his. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah" she glanced at the clock. It was still early 5.40am. "Where's Nancy?"

"She's away to get some coffee from the vending machines" Glenn answered.

As if on queue, Nancy entered carrying a large plastic cup of coffee. Her eyes lit up as she saw that Katherine was awake, pleased that she was out of danger. "How was your dream? Did anything happen?"

Pushing her bedclothes from her body she sat on the edge of the bed and gave a strange smirk. "It was weird. I mean, again he didn't try anything. We talked again"

"What?" Nancy gawked in bewilderment at her, "Talked?"

"About my childhood again" Katherine nodded, "He was being nice to me"

"Nice?!" Michael sneered in disbelief, "Your father can be many things, but he can't be nice to anyone!"

Katherine threw him a stony glare, "Well, he was nice to me in my dream. He never hit me or shouted at me. He wasn't aggressive or anything. He was being gentle with me"

"He's toying with you!" he warned, "Don't be so naïve Katherine!"

"I'm NOT being naive! I know what I'm doing!" she rebuked. Why couldn't he have some faith in her? "I'm not going to be fooled by him, trust me"

Nancy intervened, noticing there was some antagonism in Katherine's voice. "Look, the main thing is that you're awake and you're unharmed"

"I found out something" Katherine stared at them sternly, "Tina wasn't the first person he murdered in the dream world"

"Are you serious? Did you find out who?" Glenn asked.

"I'm not sure who they are. But it was after I was taken away to Central City" she explained, "He said went after one of the people who sent me away from Springwood"

"Did he tell you who it was?" Michael was curious.

"No" Katherine shook her head despondently, "But I want to find out. I'm going to the Springwood Library to see the death notices in the newspaper or if there were any articles about a mysterious death. I think I was brought to Central City on the 19th March, so there should be some news about a death a day or so after that. I need to find out who it was!"

"What about your classes?" Nancy offered her some of her coffee.

"I don't start to 11am" she took a gulp of the coffee, flinching as the hot liquid slid down her throat.

"We will come with you" Nancy suggested.

"Thanks" she slowly rose to her feet, "I'll get changed and then we can get on our way"

Michael watched as she left the room and once he knew she was out of sight he leaned forward and sighed in aggravation, "Fuck! Something's not right with this! The last two night's that bastard has been talking to her, supposedly being nice to her? He's trying to get her to trust him again!"

"She won't fall for it!" Nancy sat down beside him, "You have to trust her. If you don't, then that will push her away!"

He nodded sheepishly, knowing all too well that Nancy was right. But the thought of Freddy winning her over to his side, taking her away from him would break his heart. It would destroy him. That was why he was so annoyed at what was happening in her dreams the last two nights. Freddy was being devious and Katherine needed to see that. Okay, she did say that she wouldn't be fooled by her father this time. But the more time she spent having them little 'talks' in her dream with him the more likely that HE would try and take her away from him.

The sooner that she realised that she had to be selfish and stay awake for her own safety and for her own sanity.

"I understand. I love her so much. The last three years I've had with her have been the most treasured times of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with her!" he mumbled, "I can't lose her to him!"

"You won't" Nancy reassured and rubbed his left shoulder comfortingly. "Look, go and talk to her"

"She won't listen to me. I know that she won't!" he moaned.

"She will" Nancy smiled softly. "And whatever she says to you, listen to her. She needs someone to listen to her. I know that I don't know her as well as you do. But I'm sure she needs someone to listen to what is happening to her. She's probably confused as what's going on in her dreams, about the way her father is acting towards her. That is if he REALLY is being nice to her as she says"

He sighed knowing that Nancy was right. It had to be done, they needed to talk. No matter what was said between them both, they needed to listen to each to one another. "You're right. We'll meet you both at my car in about half an hour. That okay?"

"Sure, no problem" Nancy grinned, "We'll see you then"

With a renewed sense of determination Michael left the room, with Nancy and Glenn venturing down the hallway to his left to the stair case. As they disappeared out of view he headed down towards Katherine's room and gently rapped her door.

"Come in"

He entered, seeing that she was now changed into a fresh pair of light blue jeans and long sleeved blue chequered shirt with a small white tank top underneath. Her brown hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and her right hand slipped her photo of herself and her mother into her back right jean pocket. She sat down on the bed and began to pull on a pair of white tennis shoes. "I'll be ready in a minute"

"It's okay. No rush" he closed the door behind him and sat down beside her. "I think we need to talk"

"What about Nancy and Glenn? Are they not waiting for us?" Katherine looked up him.

"I said we'll meet them at the car"

She nodded and straightened up. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You know what" he replied, face stern.

Her eyebrows knitted in apprehension and she groaned softly. "It's not that I don't want to talk about what happened in my dreams the last two nights. I'm just…"

"You're afraid" he finished for her. "Whatever's happened is making you all confused?"

Katherine pursed her lips together, giving a curt nod.

"Tell me Kathy! Please!"

"You wouldn't understand!" she shook her head quickly. Her hands gripped the edge of her shirt and absently began to twist it with anxiety.

"Why wouldn't I understand?" Michael demanded.

"You only know _one_ side of my father. The side where he's mean, vicious. The way he was so cruel and nasty towards me as a little girl!" Katherine sniffled and turned to face him. Staring him straight in his bright blue eyes. "But there's a side of him that I've only seen! The good side of him!"

"I don't believe there's a good side to your father!" he rebuked.

"That's why you WON'T understand!" she hissed. "I've seen it, I remember that side to him!"

He took a deep breath. Nancy said he had to listen to her and that was what he was going to do. Even though the thought of talking about that bastard made his skin crawl. "Then tell me"

"The last two nights we talked about my childhood, it brought back all these happy memories I had with him" she began to explain. "It was when he would have these stupid little play fights in his bedroom when I was six or seven years old. How we would sit up late at night and chat away. He would tell me these silly jokes and make me laugh. I'd be laughing so hard that I tears would be trailing down my face. I treasured them nights, they were the best times of my childhood! He always knew how to cheer me up, to make me smile…" there was a brief pause. "He spoiled me, treated me like a princess! Everything that I wanted, he would get me. I went without nothing! I know that it was a form of control. But still, he treated with me respect!"

"But-"

She shook her head, "I Know what you're going to say. That he beat me with the belt! I _know_ that. I remember that day clearly in my head! I was nine years old at the time. But what I'm talking about was before that, years before that!" she interrupted sharply.

He nodded slowly and allowed her to continue.

"In a way he was my hero as a little girl. He said to me that he loved me, that I was his everything! That I was only rational part of his life!" Katherine felt her eyes begin to well with tears. "He even reminisced about how I would draw pictures of us both when I was a little girl. He was conjuring up all these happy times I had with him! The times that I loved!"

Michael stared at her pensively. He wanted to understand what she was telling him, but he knew that Freddy was trying to trick her.

"He made it snow in my dream too. I loved the snow when I was a little. Building snowman's with him in the park or in our back yard" she lazily wiped away a tear from her face. "The last two nights have made me so confused, because he was showing this side to him that I thought was gone. The caring and sensitive side of him! The side that made me love him as a little girl!"

"You do know that he's trying to trick you?" Michael asked, and took her hands in his. "He's probably showing this side to you to make you BELIEVE that it still exists. So that you will lower your guard"

"I d-don't know" she stammered, "I want to believe there still is a good side to him, the part that I remember!"

"Katherine that part of him never existed!" Michael squeezed her hands gently.

"It did!" her voice came out in a soft snarl, "I saw it. You never lived with him as a child. I did! I saw how good he can be!"

He shook his head lightly and corrected himself. "I meant, that the good side of him doesn't exist anymore. Not the way he is now! I haven't dreamed of him, but from what you and the others have told me, he has changed completely. He's more malicious! He doesn't care about anyone anymore!"

"He said that he loved me the other night, that he would always love me" she replied, her gaze vacantly staring at the wall facing them. "And after the last two nights, I've been thinking about that. But I don't want to be controlled by him again!"

"Then" he tenderly cupped her chin with his right hand and turned her face towards his, "you need to stop listening to what's he saying to you. He's trying to twist your mind, it's just like you were a little girl. He's trying to say all the right words so that you would trust him again. I can't bare to lose you to him Katherine. You know how much you mean to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You can't give into him!"

Her eyes softened at this statement, "I know" she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm not going to let him take me away from you. Nothing will take me away from you"

He broke out into a smile. "Good. I'm glad that we talked. You can speak to me about anything. I mean _anything_ , okay?"

She nodded vigorously, "Yes, I know"

"I don't want you to fall asleep tonight"

"What?" Katherine frowned, "But I have to, he'll-"

"You have to be selfish sometimes! Look after yourself, or he'll start to distort your mind again. Do you really want that to happen?"

"Of course I fucking don't!" she snarled in anger.

"Then you are staying awake!"

She gritted her teeth and nodded once, "Okay"

Following him out of the room she felt a little more at ease, relieved that she had spoken to him. Though, a part of her was contemplating on something that she knew she would have to keep a secret from the others. Something that she unaware would only end up being a stupid mistake.

 **x x x**

 _ **8.15am…**_

 _ **Springwood Library**_

After grabbing a few sandwiches from the canteen the quartet had arrived at the library just at when it was opening. They had now congregated around the oval table in the publications room. The newspaper articles from 19th March 1972 to 22nd March 1972 were laid out before them. They scoured the family bereavements and any mysterious deaths, the only one that they discovered was about a local nun passing away on 20th March. She was living in the Chapel Grounds that she was serving as a parish nun. The nun's name was…

… _Sister Mary Helena._

She had supposedly died of a heart attack and was found in her bed by a fellow nun after she failed to appear for early morning mass. Nancy gripped the newspaper articled and was reading it thoroughly, her blue eyes darting along the lines and then her mouth popped open in surprise. "My god!"

"What?" Katherine set down her can of coke, "What else is there?"

"Do you know her?" she pushed the paper over to Katherine, so she could see the photo of the nun.

Katherine scrutinized the photo. She had blue eyes and looked to be in her mid-fifties, and her jaw and cheeks were shapely, rather defined. But she didn't resemble anyone that she knew of. "No. I don't know her. Why?"

"Look at her name" Nancy pointed at a line near the bottom.

The moment Katherine's gaze lowered to where Nancy was pointing to, the name jumped out at her.

 _ **Amanda Krueger**_

Katherine gripped the page and frowned in disbelief, "What the hell? Amanda Krueger?" her eyes roamed down the next few lines. Discerning that this woman was her father's mother. She was her grandmother. Her mind soon began to wander as she thought back to her childhood, to the day she was brought to the Orphanage. A woman had visited her, a nun. It was her, this woman from the newspaper article. She even remembered Sister Mary Helena whispering to her that she was her grandmother, but at the time she disregarded her claims. But now she realised that she was telling her the truth. "This is unbelievable"

Michael brought his hand over to rub her back gently. "You okay?"

"He's destroyed my family! Not just my mother, but my grandmother too!" she hissed.

"Maybe she just died of natural causes" Glenn commented.

"No, I really think it was her. I know it!" Katherine replied, her face was etched with simmering rage. How could he do that to her? His own mother? But she never really knew her did she? Her father never once mentioned his parents to her.

"How about we head on?" Michael continued to rub her back lightly.

"I have to head home first, collect some of my books for my lectures. We can all meet up later and then phone the others? See if they want to meet up later this evening" Nancy nodded and began to gather the articles.

They concurred, leaving the box of newspaper articles back on the lower shelf and soon were outside walking across the parking lot towards Michael's car. "We'll leave you at Elm Street, that okay?"

"Yes, that'd be great thanks" Nancy smiled, "What time are you finished your lectures today?"

"I've an art tutorial from 11am-1pm and then a History of Art lecture from 1pm to 2pm" Katherine spoke up, as she climbed into the front passenger seat.

Michael shut his door and turned around to face Nancy and Glenn, "I finish at 3pm"

"I'm finished at 2.30pm and Glenn you finish at the same time, yeah?" Nancy glance at him.

"Yeah, we can meet you both at your dormitory. Then get a bite to eat before we phone the others" Glenn proposed.

"Sounds good to me" Michael slide his right hand into is black jeans and pulled out the list of names, "I wonder how many more people we have to find"

He straightened out the paper and read the names slowly. At the side of some of the surnames there was a small 'x', signifying that they were dead. There were five more surnames left on the list, but still that didn't necessarily meant there was five more individuals to find. It could be more. Maybe one set of the parents had more than one child. It was a possibility they had to consider.

 _Thompson_

 _Gray (Tina) - x_

 _Lane (Rod) - x_

 _Lantz_

 _Parker_

 _Crusel_

 _Whyte_

 _Kincaid_

 _Anderson_

 _Caulfield (Jennifer) - x_

 _Stanton (Will) - x_

 _Robertson_

 _Hammond_

 _Turner (Christopher Turner)_

 _Atkins_

 _Garland_

 _Murray_

 _Clarke (Lauren) - x_

As he continued to stare at the surnames a thought entered his head, "Do you have a phone book or know where we can find one?"

"Phone book? What the hell for?" Glenn gave him an inquisitive look.

""We can check the surnames in the phone book, perhaps get an address or a contact number for them. If they live near you then perhaps you or the others might know them!" Michael grinned.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Nancy beamed.

Glenn nodded eagerly liking this idea, "I'm sure there would be a phone book in a phone box!"

Michael felt a pair of warm hands grip his shoulders and he was twisted around to stare into the bright, excited eyes of Katherine who smiled warmly at him. "I knew I loved you for a reason!"

"I thought it was for my charm and my stunning good looks!" he teased.

She chuckled and pecked him on his lips, "There's that too! Look, I'll have a check before my class. You all start at 9am"

"Yeah that's right. There should be a phone box at the end of Lewis Road"

"What if we get their address? Shall we go to their houses? I mean, should we? We don't know any of their names!" Glenn said grimly.

"Look, I'll see what I can get and then we can take it from there!" Katherine reassured. They nodded silently, each of them hoping that they would get somewhere at last and find the rest of the targets that Freddy was after.

 _ **Faculty of Humanity Building.**_

 _ **12.55pm…**_

Katherine looked keenly across the art tutorial room at the two models dressed in vintage Victorian clothing. They stood motionless at the front of the large room, on a small podium. Her art tutor had brought the two volunteers from the drama department, who were giving up their time to pose for them in these vintage costumes so that the art students would draw in whatever means they wished to - by using paints, charcoal, colouring pencils or pencils. The tutor would come around them individually giving them pointers or advice on what they were doing wrong or how to improve their art techniques. She had said that their finished piece would not contribute towards their final mark, but would give her an idea of what their strength and weakness were.

She placed down her paint brush and sighed disappointedly at her painting. She knew that it could be better, _far_ better. Though her mind was not on the task at hand the last two hours. Her thoughts had wandered back to the addresses she had found from the phone book earlier that morning. The addresses were all situated in and around the neighbourhood of Elm Street. Two of the surnames lived on Elm Street, while one lived on Sycamore Drive and the last lived on Oakland Avenue. Just on the other side of the last block of Elm Street.

Also, her musings had drifted yet again to the last two nights with her father. And particularly about her grandmother. Should she ask him about her? It would only make him angry, she was sure of that. So, it would be best to leave it be. But her deliberations were also on considering in perhaps taking a quick nap and skipping her lecture. Michael, Nancy and Glenn weren't meeting her until after 3pm, so she could set her alarm to wake her up just before 3pm. She knew it was a risk, but did she really want to spend more time with him?

It was fucking absurd!

Then again, was he truly being genuine towards her? Acting nice and gentle with her? Could she really trust him?

There was a shrill ring as the bell sounded for the end of her tutorial and she began to tidy away her art utensils into her assigned drawer. As she gathered her bag she saw her fellow student Michelle waiting for her at the doorway. She walked up to her, "I don't think I'll be going to this lecture. I'm not feeling too well"

Michelle pouted, her hazel eyes wide with concern. "Are you okay? I saw you were spacing out a little during class"

"I just feel a little nauseated. I'm going to head back to my dorm. Would you mind if I take a lend of your notes tomorrow?" Katherine walked with her down the busy bright corridor.

"Yeah, that's no problem" Michelle nodded, "You take care and I'll see you tomorrow"

Forcing a smile Katherine went on her way.

 **Springwood High School**

 **1.10pm…**

The canteen was heaving with students, the majority of the tables were occupied boisterous and laughing teenagers - freshmen, sophomores, junior and senior students. A few of the tables had portable radios, the music blaring from the speakers. Barely audible amongst the chit and chatter.

Philip strolled across the canteen, his tray gripped in his hands and he stopped at a table near a large pillar and leaned down to speak to a dirty fair haired girl, dresses in plain black slacks and grey blouse. "Hey Sophie, are you still okay to meet with me and friends after school?"

"Yeah" the girl nodded, looking up from her plate of food. "I'll meet you at the front doors after last class.

"Good" Philip grinned, "See you then"

Sophie nodded and watched as he crossed the canteen past two rows of tablets until he sat down beside a large muscular black boy. She recognised him from the corridor, wasn't his name Kincaid? He was one of the people Philip wanted to introduce her to. It was only yesterday that Philip had walked her home from school and asked about her dreams, wanting to know if she had been having nightmares about a horribly burnt man with a bladed glove on his right hand. When he uttered those words the colour on her face had drained completely. How did he know? But he had quickly explained how he was suffering from the same terrifying dreams and had told her things that were in her own dreams.

The depilated house on Elm Street, 1428 Elm Street. Those little boys and girls in their Sunday best singing that eerie jump rope song outside on the weed covered lawn. The hot, maze like boiler room and the had described in more specific detail about that fiend who had been stalking her. She knew now that the scratches on her back were from his claws as he tried to wrestle her onto the ground as he chased her.

Now, she knew what his name was.

He was Freddy Krueger.

A filthy paedophile and child murderer who had lived on Elm Street, in 1428 Elm Street. He was hunted down and burnt to death by her parents in the boiler room at the old Power Plant, the same Power Plant that she was dreaming about.

While walking home yesterday Philip had mentioned about other people who were in their position. Kristen Parker, Taryn Whyte, Joey Crusel and Roland Kincaid. She had met them briefly that morning before classes and was dismayed to discover they had been suffering from dreams most of the summer and that they knew that at least five people had died in the last week. All of their parents were at the power plant that night. In short, they were all marked down for execution by this fiend lurking in their dreams.

There were a few other people that Philip and the others wanted her to meet, particularly someone who was linked to Freddy. But they had refrained from explicating how, stating that it would be best for that person to tell her in person.

Last night had been tough staying awake. She had never drunk so much coffee in all her life. But in the end it helped her fend off sleep. Now though, she was exhausted. Nonetheless, she knew it was important to stay awake.

Leaning down slightly on her left arm she lifted her fork, then plucked a piece of lettuce from her salad and popped it into her mouth. She chewed it quietly and used the tips of the fork to scoop a few pieces of chicken into her mouth. Her eyes blinked slowly and she rested the fork on the plate, then frowned. Something was moving on her plate. She pushed the fork against a few pieces of lettuce and gawked in disgust as dozens of small maggots wriggled and writhed in her salad. Slithering over slices of tomato and pieces of chicken.

Stifling a scream she jolted back in her seat. Her breathing became rather erratic and after a few moments she composed herself, then inclined her gaze back to her plate and gave a nervous laugh. There was no maggots amongst her salad. It was all in her head. Probably from the lack of sleep from last night.

Pushing the plate away she glanced over to her right and saw a three giggling girls strolling past and she sighed. She knew them very well. Everyone in Springwood High knew who they were. For the last two years they were in the cheerleading team and they were the most popular girls in the school. This was their last year, now being seniors. They were also three of the most beautiful girls in school. She was envious of them in a way. Her hair was a plain dirty fair, she suffered sometimes from bad ache and her eyes were a boring blue grey. She was very plain in her appearance.

As for them, they each had gorgeous blond hair. Their skin was unblemished and smooth, and every day they arrived in school with their makeup down to perfection. They looked like models in a way. Slim, toned and curvy bodies. They commanded other peoples attention by their looks. As for her, she was barely noticed by anyone. Of course she had her friends who cared for her and loved her. But in a way she wanted more, she wanted to be one of the popular girls in a way. To look like them, to have people admire her for her stunning good looks.

Perhaps that would never happen.

She heaved a long deep sight lightly, then rose to her feet, "I'll see you guys later"

Her friends barely heard her and she sighed once again, then left the table and exited the canteen. She wandered down corridor towards the toilets and was about to enter when a sound startled her.

 _Screech…_

Sophie spun round then again uttered an anxious laugh. It was only a girl opening her locker. The metal door had emitted a low screeching sound. It probably needed oiled, that was all.

Tucking her hair behind her ears she went into the bathroom area and into one of the cubicles. After going to the toilet she left the small compartment and saw that the three cheerleaders from earlier were standing in front of the long rectangular mirror. It was odd as she never heard them enter the toilet area. Walking over to the bathroom counter she placed her school bag on the ground and squirted some pink soap from the dispenser onto her hands and ran the cold water over them. After washing them, she used a few blue drying towels to dry her hands and threw them into a nearby bin. She positioned herself in front of the mirror and took a sideways glimpse at ht three girls to her left. They were all dressed in either tight short skirts or skinny jeans, showing off their curvilinear figures.

The one next to her had long straight blond hair to a few inches below her shoulders, slim curvy body and dazzling blue eyes. She was brushing her and humming quietly to herself. Her eyes never leaving her reflection. The girl on the other side of her had curly bouncy hair, again it was blond. A shade lighter though. In her hand was a small bottle of hairspray that she expertly sprayed on her hair.

The girl on the far side had short cropped blond hair, that was stylishly cut. She began to rummage through her schoolbag, along with the other two girls at her side who picked out their makeup bags from their bags.

Sophie turned back to the mirror and fixed her hair, then heard the sound of the makeup bags being unzipped. She thought nothing of it, it was the girls usual ritual whenever they were ain the bathroom but the next turn of events chilled her to the bone.

The girl to her left had pulled out a long thin blade, the metal was clean and shined in the light. She gave an ghostly smile as she glanced at Sophie, then raised the tip of the blade to her below her right eye and dug the tip into her skin. Drawing a line of crimson liquid as she pulled it across skin effortlessly. Then another thin line below it, though she dug it deeper into her skin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sophie gasped in horror, swallowing the bile that had formed in her throat.

The girl chuckled madly, then began to dig the blade into her skin right on the rim of her chin and with a fiendish grin she whispered, "I'm making myself look _beautiful_ "

The other two girls next to her giggled eerily. Sophie managed to pull her gaze from the girl next to her and towards the other two, but she wished she hadn't. The girl in the middle had pulled out a blue lighter towards her right cheek and lit it up. The tip of the yellow flame scorched her skin, her flesh going red and began to bubble before Sophie's eyes. Though the girl holding the lighter didn't flinch or whimper, in fact she was enjoying the feel of the flame on her skin. She was actually smiling, a demented and depraved grin. After thirty seconds the girl pulled the flame away from her blistered face and slowly she brought the bottle of blue hairspray a few inches from her face and placed the lighter in front of it. She flicked on the lighter and pressed down on the hairspray nozzle and a burst of vibrant flames spurted out and viciously scalded her face, singing and turning her hair form a gorgeous blond to a grimy black.

Sophie shrieked and staggered back a few feet, but still could not tear her sickened gaze away from the girls and soon she saw the last girl pull out something from her makeup bag. It was a long thin metal blade, though it looked different. More curved along the side of the blade. Like a kitchen utensil you would use to peel fruit of potatoes. Staring intently at her reflection she raised the blade to the top of her forehead and hummed harmoniously to herself as she dragged the steel along her flesh, literally tearing the skin from her skull.

Another scream echoed from Sophie's throat and she knew then that she was dreaming. A deep deranged, evil laugh resonated from behind her and she spun around to face him.

It was Freddy.

Freddy grinned nastily at her and then gestured at the three disfigured girls behind her, "You know what they say! Beauty is on the inside!"

The girl began to hyperventilate and took a few steps back, but he swiftly lunged towards her and grabbed a fistful of her blouse and hauled her forward to him. Her body was soon paralysed with trepidation, her heart pounded in her ears as she whimpered.

He leaned his hideous, charred face close to hers and hushed her, placing a cool bladed against her lips. "Ssh, now. Little Sophie"

"Please leave me alone!"

He smiled wickedly at her, savouring the smell of fear radiating from her and shook his head. "Let's see how beautiful you are _underneath_ your skin…"

Her eyes widened as he brought two of his blades to the tip of her forehead and she soon let out a _powerful_ scream as he tug them into her skin…

Sophie's screams echoed in the canteen as her friends gathered around her, trying in vain to shake her awake. Then they stood petrified, unsure at what they were seeing. Was this blood? Her head was resting face down on her arms. But her screams intensified as liquid began to seep from underneath her messy hair. Then soon her sounds of torment began to fade away..

"Move!"

"Get out of the way!"

They spun around as five figures ran towards them. It was Kristen and her friends. Kristen staggered to a stop at their table, having pushed through a crowd of bystanders. As she looked down at Sophie's motionless body, "What…?"

"She feel asleep!" one of Sophie's female friends sobbed, "Then she started to scream!"

Kristen gripped Sophie's shoulders and pulled her head back and let out a scream. Sophie's face was marred and littered with deep lacerations, and small pieces of her skin were peeled from her face.

 **X x x**

Freddy grinned wretchedly at the space where Sophie's course had been before he devoured her soul. That was certainly fun. His grin grew wider, knowing someone else was sleeping.

It was time to find out what they were up to…

Katherine moped in frustration as she wandered down the steamy, hot corridor of the power plant. It had been nearly twenty minutes since she had drifted to sleep and there was no sign of him. She had wondered what the fuck was the point of falling asleep? What was her goal? Did she really want to spend more time in his company? Of course the last two nights with him had been quite pleasant in a way. She had seen a part of him she had long forgotten. She wanted to see that side of him again. Though he wasn't showing himself to her.

Maybe falling asleep was a stupid mistake.

She soon cane to the opening of the main boiler room, the place where he died and marched towards the side room. Peering inside she found it to be empty and grumbled in discontent. Her eyes though suddenly fell upon the small compartment beside the small bed. It was where he had kept his 2nd bladed glove and the photo album he made of her.

Was this her chance to finally see the rest of those pages? Perhaps she could take a look…

Rushing into the room she knelt before the thin grove on the metal wall and used her fingers to pry the piece of metal from the wall. She chewed her lips anxiously and reached inside for the red photo album, then hurried over to the bench and laid it on top. The palm of her hands ran over the front and her index finger trailed over the word that was carved at the top.

 _ **Katherine.**_

Taking a deep breath she opened to the first few pages, smiling forlornly at the old photos of herself. They ranged from when she was a little baby, a troublesome toddler, perhaps two or three years old. Then of her in kindergarten and from 1st grade onwards. It consisted of pictures of her in the park, in her bedroom. On her birthdays, at Christmas time. Each time she was dressed impeccably in her various coloured dresses, her brown locks styled in either them two red ribbons or in two plaits. Then there were several of her in garden as he posed in her shorts and tank tops and her bikini for him.

Her hands shook as she gripped the page, ready to turn it over. She had mentally counted the number of pages so far and she was at page 9. From page 10 onwards she was never allowed to see. Now, this was her opportunity to find out what was hidden on those pages.

Slowly she turned the page and her eyebrows knitted in confusion. There were pictures of her sleeping. Either on her own bed or on his. Her body was sprawled out, the covers pulled back from her little frame that was dressed in nightdresses. She was about eight or nine years old.

There were about two pages filled of them.

The next page caused her body to shiver with alarm and growing repulsion. There were more pictures of her laying sprawled on his bed, but this time she was only dressed in her white cotton pants. Her arms were raised above her head as she slept.

Katherine somehow knew that there was decadent pictures waiting for her and she knew what they were going to be. Did she really want to see them?

Without another thought she turned to the next page and a startled sob fluttered from her throat as her eyes gazed dourly at the photos before her. Why did she have to be right?

There were pictures of her laying naked on his bed, taken from numerous angles. Her Legs were spread wide and her arms were either sprawled above her head or laying flat at her sides. Her hair was tied back in them two red ribbons. How fucking sick was her to do that to her? She was just a little girl.

Her sobs intensified as she flicked over to the next page and again there were more naked pictures of her, even some of her when she was bathing or showering herself. But she never remembered them being taken. Then again how could she? There were time that he would leave the small black portable radio in the bathroom and turn it on, making the music blare in the room and then he would quietly leave her alone. At the time the music didn't' seem to bother her. But now, she knew why he left the radio in the room. It was secretive way of blocking out the small whirring sound of the camera as he took those disgusting photographs of her. He must have hid himself around the rim of the doorway as she washed.

As for taking those nude photos of her in his bedroom, he must have drugged her before bedtime. A few old memories flashed before her and she cried softly as she recalled how he would ask her on several occasions if she wanted a drink before bed time and she would eagerly nod her head. He would disappear into the kitchen and arrive back in the TV room with either a glass of milk or orange juice. It only took minutes after her drinking the beverages when she began to feel sleepy in his arms and soon drifted into a deep slumber.

Wiping at her tears she took a deep breath and turned to the next page, her heart pounded against her tight chest as she started to lose her composure again. There were more naked photos of her again, but this time with his fingers on her face. Her neck. Her chest. Her thighs.

He was even touching her…

"You know, curiosity killed the _Kat_!"

Katherine let out a startled shriek and twisted around to the doorway. He stood before her, his right arm leaning against the doorframe. The tips of his bladed claw were dripping with fresh blood. His charred lips pulled back into a lecherous smile as he eyed her and then glanced at the photos in the album. He then languidly licked the blood from each blade until they were clean, never averting his eyes from her.

She prudently took a few steps back from the old work bench and watched as he finally stepped into the room, then stood in front of the photo album of her. He chuckled darkly as his eyes lowered to the indecent images he had taken of her. "Now, you know why they were for _my_ eyes only!"

Another sob erupted from her and she cringed with disgust as he licked his lips hungrily as he trailed his index finger on his left hand over a naked photo of her. "You know I wanted to fuck you the first night I brought you into my bedroom, when we first had our special kisses"

Her body trembled, feeling as though she was going to be physically sick here on the floor. She had been played for a fool over the last two nights! Pulling her terrified gaze back to him she listened in dismay as he continued.

"But I didn't. It was too soon" he grinned perversely at the pictures before him. "But that didn't stop me from dreaming about it!"

Her eyes flickered to the doorway, seeing an opportunity to run and took it. As she rushed past him his left hand whipped out to grab her right wrist and tugged her back towards him. She screamed and tried to slap at him with her left hand, but he seized her wrist with his bladed glove and crossed her arms across her chest and drew her close "Going somewhere, sweetheart?"

"Please! Let me go!" Katherine begged.

"Aw, why?" he cooed mockingly, "Do you not want some _special_ attention from your daddy?"

Her brown eyes widened in apprehension as she stammered in discord, "N-no!"

Feigning disappointment he pouted and then a menacing smirk etched at his lips and he shoved her backwards onto the mattress of the old rusty bed. She shrieked and tried to scramble off of the soiled mattress, but he was faster and soon was straddling her upper stomach area. He leaned forward slightly and laughed madly as she violently tried to hit out a him, her shrieks of panic echoing in the small room.

He dodged her swinging right fist and then snatched both her hands with his, subsequently tugging them upwards to the old rusty railing at the top of the bed and through the metal bars. Swiftly, he held them both with his bladed claw and slowly reached into his back trouser pocket with his left hand, pulling out a pair of silver hand cuffs. He swung them in front of her horrified face. "Let's try a little bondage!"

Katherine sneered and thrust her body against him, trying to propel him off of her. "GET OFF ME!"

He chortled devilishly at her and lewdly grinded his crotch against hers, "C'mon Katherine, you've always enjoyed me playing with you!"

She snarled and endeavoured to yank her hands free from his glove, but then heard a small click and whipped her gaze up to her hands. They were now cuffed behind one of the bars. She was at his mercy. Closing her eyes she whispered quietly, "Someone wake me up! Please!"

Freddy clucked his tongue and trailed the tips of his knives and his fingertips down through her sweaty hair and along her shaking face. They stopped at the top of her heaving chest. He then watched with a twisted smirk, as she slowly allowed her tear streamed eyes to open. He crudely remarked. "You willingly fell asleep, didn't you? You wanted to come here and let me have some _fun_ with you. Didn't ya, my little piglet?"

"No!" she snapped in ire, "I don't want this!"

He smiled fiendishly at her and lowered his lips to her right ear, "Little liar!"

She weakly tugged at the handcuffs, wincing as the metal dug into her skin. She whimpered and sobbed as he manoeuvred his body down hers and lifted his legs a little to reach down for her shaking legs. Taking her chance she vehemently began to kick out at him, making him laugh in amusement at her continued resistance. He snatched her left leg and pried her tennis shoe off of her and flung it behind him. Then flashed her a vile smirk as she furiously shook her head in dissension at what he was doing. He gave her a teasing wink and slammed his right leg over her left knee, pinning it to the mattress and them pulled off her other shoe. Again throwing it behind him.

Her haggard sobs fluttered from her as he slowly inclined his body forward, his body covering hers and he soothingly began to stroke her right cheek with his coarse finger. Trying to calm her. He bestowed her a soft kiss to her lips, "It's okay baby. Remember all the times I would make you smile? I would make you moan with pleasure as a little girl?"

She tried to twist her head away, but he held it in its place with his claw.

"Well, this time…" his eyes twinkled mischievously, his voice deep and guttural, "You'll enjoy it even more!"

There was a sound of a zipper being pulled down and she felt his fingers tugging and unbuttoned her jeans, "Please stop!"

He shook his head, "No. Not until I make my little girl happy"

She sobbed fervently as his fingers dug into the top of her jeans and began inch them down over her slim hips, lower over her smooth thighs until they were at her knees. He again lifted his body off of her lower legs. Once more she started to try and kick out at him. There was no way he could allow him to do this to her, claim her like this

Freddy smiled rancorously at her and finally yanked the jeans from her legs and tossed them to the floor beside the bed. His blades clicked vehemently as he reached up towards her white pants, but he froze as something out of the corner of his eye caught his brooding attention.

Katherine glared up at him in confusion and gingerly lifted her crying face to where he was looking at. Her photograph had fallen out of her back pocket of her jeans. He cast her fleeting glance and bent over her to snatch the photo in his burnt hand. Straightening up he straddled her lower legs and glowered at the old photo of her and his dead wife, her mother Loretta. Titling the photo to the side he showed it to her and snapped, "Who gave you this?"

She didn't answer and yelped as he brusquely wrapped his glove around her face. A sharp hot pain soared through her mind as he ravaged her memories over the last week or so. Soon, a sneer of contempt curled on his lips and he let go of her face. He would pay that little piglet a visit soon. He pointed a blade at Katherine and reminded her. "You're whore of a mother is dead. You keep forgetting that!"

Tears wet her cheeks and she jumped slightly as the photo burst into flames in his hand, the ashes falling onto the mattress she was laying on. An expression of pure fury flashed across her face, her eyes narrowing with disdain at what he had done and she wrenched her hands against her metal restraints. Desperately wanting to hit him. But soon she stilled her frantic actions as he lowered his penetrating, perverse gaze down to her pants and the vile task at hand.

"Now, where were we?" he chuckled.

She cringed as she felt two cold blades curl into the top of her pants, while his left hand gripped the right side of her pants. He smiled crudely at her and with two quick flicks of his blades he them ripped from her body.

Exposing her nether regions to him.

He craned his head down to stare at the apex of her thighs with hunger and he licked his lips carnally. There was a small little brownish cluster of hair at her centre. He had waited too long to do this to her.

She screamed and begged. "Don't do this! Please don't do this!"

"Don't do what? Mmm?" he lifted his gaze back to her shivering face, then tenderly caressed her face with his scarred fingers. Pushing her hair away from her face and neck delicately with both his bladed glove and left hand. "What do you think I'm going to do?"

"You're g-going to r-rape me!"

"Rape you?!" he cocked his head to the side, a genuine look of disappointment crossed his face at her comment. "Oh, no. I'm going to do that to you baby girl. When the time is right, you're willingly going to _give_ your sweet little body to me!"

Katherine wildly shook her head, "No! I won't! I'll never give myself to you!"

"Oh yes, you will" he lightly kissed her forehead and began to unbutton her shirt to reveal her tank top underneath. Exposing the flesh above her top, "Just relax for me"

She whimpered and tensed with dread as he lowered his face to the right side of her face and planted soft gentle kisses along the side of her jaw. He had her face gripped with his bladed claw, making sure her head wouldn't jerk away. His hot kisses trailed higher along the ridge of her face until his coarse lips latched onto her earlobe and he slowly began to suck tenderly on the soft lobe. Then licked slowly from the bottom to the tip of her ear. He heard her whimper softly and then traced soft kissed back down the side of her jaw towards the rim of her face.

His left hand began to meander down her right side, over her clothed right breast where he gave it a soft tender squeeze.

Katherine shivered involuntary as she felt his rough lips begin to kiss down the side of her neck towards the crook of her neck. This time his kisses were soft, gentle. It was soothing her, to her distaste. She then felt his tongue begin to lick and lap at her sensitive skin, then sucked softly. It was on the place that it seemed that his tongue hadn't forgotten. A place that would get her senses going.

Her teary eyes stared despairingly at the ceiling above her, trying to blank out what was happening to her. Soon she remembered about his left hand and her legs went rigid as his fingers stroked the inside of her right thigh and began to trail its way upwards to the apex of her thighs. She gave a quick yank of her handcuffs and winced, "Please don't"

He chortled haughtily against her skin and persisted in his tender and sensual assault on her flesh, while his fingers still inched closer to her core. Lifting his lower body slightly, he allowed himself more room to do his perverse deed on her subtle, shivering body. His index finger trailed over her folds to her small bud, then gently began to massage it.

She felt repulsed at what he was doing to her and tried to pry her head from his grasp, but he tightened his grip on her face. Her breath hitched in her throat as his slow steady massage on her bud began to increase slightly and she chewed her bottom lip with anxiety.

He quickly began to slide his finger down her folds, feeling her moisture and he held back a pleased chuckle. Before slithering his finger back up to her nub once again, massaging it a little more fervently than before. After a few more seconds of sucking and caressing her flesh with his black charred tongue he lifted his head from the crook of her neck and eyed her. There was something stirring in those dark brown eyes of hers, something he knew so well. That look of desire. She was starting to enjoy this!

"You're beginning to like this, aren't you?" he smiled debauchedly at her.

She weakly shook her head, but he grinned and side his finger down her folds once more and slid it into her, perhaps an inch or so and then out again. Bringing it back to her bud, massaging and stroking it more firmly. Hers lips went agape as she felt something rising from within her. A sensation she didn't want to have. It was just wrong to even contemplate feeling this way!

He lowered his lips over hers and with a quick lick of his lips, he clamped his mouth over hers and leisurely and tenderly began to kiss her. Yet again he was using the kind and considerate approach to stimulating her. She cringed as she felt his tongue prodding at her lips, demanding entry and with a deep moan he forced his vile tongue into her mouth and then slipped his index finger into her centre.

Her body went taut and she groaned against his mouth at the unwanted intrusion. His tongue slithered and flicked over her own tongue that remained rooted to the base of her mouth. If he didn't stop this assault on her mouth she swore she was going to be sick. Her body quivered as he slowly drove his finger in and out of her a regular pace. At the start it was extremely uncomfortable, but now. Now, his finger was easily sliding into her now that she was fully aroused. He was however restraining himself from going and deeper than necessary.

When the time was right he would break her and own her body at the same time.

He flicked his tongue over hers once more and slowly eased off his soft kissing and broke the kiss, looking at her sweaty and panting face. Her chest heaved up and down at an even pace. She was trying to keep deep arousing sensations under control. Giving her once last kiss on her lips he smiled crookedly at her. Knowing how he could make her lose control "How about one more?"

Her eyebrows knitted in uncertainty and she let out a deep groan as he entered a second finger into her wetness. The look of anguish flickered across her face and there was something else. Was it a glimmer of delight in those chocolate brown eyes of hers? He frowned as she clamped her eyes shut, a few tears escaping her eyes and down her flushed cheeks.

Lowering his lips to her ear he demanded. "Come on, look at me. Open your eyes!"

She shook her head and then gasped as his tongue snaked out to lick at her earlobe, sucking and nibbling on her flesh lightly. Her eyes flew open and he chortled in success, then latch his lips onto her earlobe once more. Kissing and licking it feverishly, causing her to make a mewing sound. A mixture of a soft moan and whimper.

"Come on Katherine" he purred in he ear, "I want to hear those sweet moans of yours"

Katherine sniffled and gasped softly as he brought his scarred thumb to her sensitive bud and stroked it in a clockwise direction. His two fingers were continuing to plunge in and out of her effortlessly. His face hovered over hers and he smirked cunningly as she saw that she was panting more vigorously now, chewing her lip as she tried to restrain her moan. But it fluttered from her throat and he kissed her cheek tenderly, "Good girl. Now, c'mon. Let go!"

Her body slowly began to shudder beneath him and she moaned softly as he bent down to kiss her neck once more. Planting tender soft, seductive kisses on her susceptible spot on her flesh, though a little more eagerly He smirked in triumph as another deep moan rumbled from her throat.

"Oh…"

He kissed more enthusiastically on her neck, then broke away from her flesh and saw her face contort into an expression of what? Disappointment? Was she annoyed that he had stopped his ministrations on her neck? Smiling down at her he picked up his pace, pumping his fingers in and out of her more energetically and sustained his massaging of her bud, and then he felt her begin to shake beneath him.

"Come on!" he commanded, "Let _go_!"

Her back quickly arched upwards and her hands clutched the railings, her eyes going wide as a powerful tingling sensation swept over her shaking body. Freddy smiled victoriously as he felt her walls tightened around his fingers and then a loud, lustful moan escaped from her as she finally came.

As her sexual bliss began to subside along with her soft moaning, she started to sob. Disgusted and confused at herself for acting this way. It was fucking revolting! How could she react to his kisses and the feel of his fingers inside of her that way?

But it wasn't really her was it? It was her _body_. It _wasn't_ her mind. She had to remind herself of that.

Freddy smiled viciously at her, savouring those sweet moans of rapture that emanated from her. Fuck, they were music to his ears! Feeling her coming around his fingers and coating them with her cum was something he had long forgotten. It was just perfect. He couldn't wait until the time was right to fuck her. He slipped his fingers from her and then glimpse down at his crotch. Feeling his hard on pressed firmly against his black trousers. He would deal with that with the help of the little apparition of her after she woke up.

He leaned forward and tapped his blades against her left cheek. Her eyes were clamped shut as she sob quietly beneath him. "You have fun?"

She allowed her eyes to flicker open and she meekly shook her head.

He gave her a warning look and taunted, "There you go, lying again!"

Her eyes followed his hands as they reached up to un-restrain her limbs from the railings. He then slithered into the gap behind her against the wall and she instinctively curled her legs up under her quivering hands, her body curling into a ball. Her body jerked as his bladed claw wrapped around her waist and drew her back against his chest. Using his other hand he brushed back the hair from her face and neck, kissing her cheek softly, "I love you Katherine" he murmured against her hair. "That was me showing you how much I _love_ and _care_ for you. You understand that, don't you?"

She glowered despairingly at the bench across from them. Too shocked and repulsed at what had occurred. Not wanting to answer him.

He gripped her chin and tugged her face back towards him, waiting for her answer.

"Now, come on. You understand that, don't you?"

With a hesitant nod she finally replied, "Yes"

"Good" he grinned down at her, then kissed her lips once and allowed her head to roll back onto the mattress. He however still held her close to him in an possessive manner. Just like the way he would whenever he had slept with her in his bed.

Blinking slowly she quivered under the touch of his blades as he stroked her bare right thigh. There was no way she could believe those words. It was immoral what he did to her. There was no way she could tell anyone about this. Who knew how the others would react to her? How they would see her now? It would be kept a secret.

But she wouldn't be so gullible to fall for his twisted words again. The last two nights were a mistake. She wasn't going to be tricked again!

 **Author's Note:** So, there you have it. Please let me know what you think about the sexual scene as I was anxious about posting it. I read other Halloween stories that involved Michael and his sister/or niece in explicit scenes, so I'm hoping that what I've written isn't too much. From now on it will get more complicated for Katherine.

Please review!

This should be my last update before Christmas! So, hope you all have a Merry Christmas!


	15. An Inkling

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews so far, much appreciated! This is a short chapter. There may be another sexual content scene in perhaps the next chapter or the one following that. I have read several stories in a different fandom and they are extremely explicit - well to me they are! So, I may try a full explicit scene between Fred and Kat. Though that chapter may not be until several chapters from now. I more or less know how I want the rest of the story to go - particularly in regards to the relationship between Fred and Kat, and Kat and Michael. I will have to add more death scenes! Need to think about other ways to kill people! lol

 **Ch** **apter** _ **15**_ : An Inkling

A troubled gasp came from Katherine as she sat up sluggishly on her bed. Her body trembled violently in repulsion at what occurred minutes before her in dream. How could her body betray her like that? Reacting to his touch and kiss on her flesh? She felt so dirty, so ashamed. She looked down at her body and sobbed. Her jeans were scrunched down at her ankles and her pants were ripped and strewn on the floor. Then she felt it, the feel of wetness coating her inner thighs. The result of her sexual bliss he had brought her to.

There was no way she could even consider disclosing what had happened to Michael, he would only look at her with repugnance at falling for her father's tricks and for responding to his perverse advances. She had wanted Michael to share in those intimate moments, now that she knew what they meant as a young woman, and how her body would react to sexual stimulation. It was meant to be between her and the man she loved, the man she was in a normal and healthy relationship with.

But he, her father had intervened and was trying to get her body to respond to him in a sexual way.

It was imperative that she resisted any further advances from him.

She would stay awake for as long as she possibly could now, there was no doubt about that.

Her sanity hung in the balance.

Taking a deep breath she looked over to her alarm clock and saw that the time was nearing 3pm. She wanted, no she _needed_ a quick shower. To wash his hands and his mouth from her skin. Scrambling from her bed she, she tugged off her jeans and then raided her wardrobe for a fresh pair of jeans. She subsequently ran to her chest of drawers for a clean pair of pants, then grabbed a towel. After wrapping it around her waist she lifted a small bottle of shower gel, her toothbrush and toothpaste and left the room. Thankfully the hallway was empty as she hurried down towards the bathroom area.

Within fifteen minutes she had showered, having scrubbed her thighs and crotch area numerous times. But no matter how many times she did, she could vaguely remember the feel of his coarse fingers inside of her. She had brushed her teeth about three times, nearly gagging and being sick at the memory of his black burnt tongue slithering past her lips and raping her mouth. She needed some valium tablets, her hands just couldn't stop from shaking.

After arriving back at her dorm she threw her other jeans in her suitcase under her bed. They would be thrown out whenever she got the opportunity. Her torn pants were now scrunched up and thrown away in the bin, being pushed towards the bottom. She knew that it would take her a long time to get over what happened, that is if she would ever got over it.

Patting down her jeans she rummaged through her toiletry bag and pulled out a small bottle of valium tablets. She contemplated on not bringing them with her to Springwood, as she thought that she would have no need for them. But now, she was so grateful she had brought them with her. One tablet should hopefully calm her anxiety. She popped the small pill into her mouth and dry-swallowed it. Her hands clenched into tight fists and she began to regulate her breathing.

There was the sound of voices and she spun around as Michael, Nancy and Glenn entered. Forcing a weak smile she watched as Michael walked over to her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" she nodded sluggishly.

"We met one of your friends from your art tutorial. What was her name again?" he looked over to Nancy.

"Michelle" she stated, glancing at Michael and then back to Katherine.

He nodded, "Yeah, that girl Michelle said you never went to your History of Art class. She said that you told her you weren't feeling well"

Katherine's body went taut with apprehension and she replied, "Yes, I felt nauseated. I came back here and took a valium. I had a quick shower too"

Michael walked over to her and lifted his right hand towards her forehead, placing it gently against her skin which was incredibly warm. "Jesus Christ you're burning up!"

She flinched out of his reach and mumbled, "I'll be okay. I just need some fresh air. So, are we going to meet up with Kristen and the others?"

He nodded slowly, then gave a fleeting glance at Nancy and Glenn. Something was up with Katherine, she was never this uneasy around them. Especially the way she jerked away form his touch. He turned back to her and demanded. "Did anything happen?"

"What do you mean by that?" she rebuked.

"Did you fall asleep?" Nancy asked. Sharing Michael's suspicions. She could tell by Katherine's shiftiness on her feet that she was nervous. Her hands were quivering slightly at her side.

"I didn't. I came back to my room. Had a shower and then took a valium to try and settle my nerves. That's all" she replied, then walked past them to the door. She had to get out of their company, away from their pensive and suspecting stares. "I'm going outside for some fresh air. I'll see you in the foyer"

Michael was about to call out, but she had already left the room. He rubbed his forehead firmly, an expression of concern and doubt crossing his face. "I don't like this. Her class mate Michelle said that she was spacing out in class, not paying attention"

"Do you believe her?" Glenn began, "That she never fell asleep?"

"I'm not sure. She just seems a little jumpy. She never flinches away from me like that" Michael mused, "But I don't want her to think that we don't trust her. I'm going to speak to her"

"We'll get some coffee for us all" Nancy interlinked her hands with Glenn and left the room.

Outside Katherine inclined her head over a small water fountain near the entrance of the building. A small gush of water flowed into her mouth as she greedily drank from the tap. She felt so hot. It wasn't because of the warm sunny day. It was due to her increasing anxiety. Hopefully, they wouldn't question her anymore. In the end Michael was right this morning when he said that her father was deceiving her. And she fell for it, big time! The growing trust she beginning to have in him was shattered and torn apart. Just like Michael warned her, her father had wanted her to let her guard down and she foolishly fell asleep wanting to spend more time with him.

And then he callously did that to her. Molest her in that way.

Fuck, she was a fucking idiot!

But though she couldn't bring herself to tell him what happened. For once, he would be consumed by rage and would do something stupid. Like going to sleep and confronting her father. It would only end up in him being injured or even worse. He would end up dead.

Straightening up she wiped lazily at her lips and took a long deep breath. She heard footsteps approach her and turned towards the owner. Michael. She looked behind him and saw Nancy and Glenn wandering over to a small bench across the way. They held four plastic cups. No doubt it was coffee.

"Kathy" Michael stopped at her side, "You okay?"

"Yes" she nodded curtly, "I'm sorry for acting odd up in my room. I was just thinking this morning and those words you said to me were whirling around my head. You're right"

He moved closer to her and gently entangled his right hand with her left one, "It's okay"

"I'm stupid to believe that he still has goodness in him. I wanted to believe it, I did. But as you say it's a way of him trying to control me again. The way he's acting all gentle and considerate towards me!" Katherine lifted her gaze towards his. "I'm sorry. I got so wound up thinking about it that I felt sick. You know how I am if I over think things!"

"Yes, I know" he pulled her close. "You don't need to be sorry. Just remember I'm here for you"

She nodded.

"Good" he smiled and gently kissed her forehead. Her skin broke out into goose bumps at the feel of his lips touching her skin. Again thinking of her nightmare from earlier. She had to forget about it or otherwise she would become uncomfortable being around Michael, never mind him kissing her lips or cheek. "Let's go and see Kristen and the other guys"

She smiled up at him and he led her across the grass to the bench. Their lips dropped in surprise as Kristen and the others were not congregated at the bench. Chatting animatedly to Nancy and Glenn. Though from the expression on their faces, it wasn't good news.

As they halted at the bench Michael demanded. "What's wrong?"

Kristen turned to him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "That girl Sophie, the one we wanted you to meet. She's dead!"

"What?" Michael' s face tightened with worry, "How? When?"

"It happened at lunch time. Just after 1pm" Kincaid mumbled despairingly. "She fell asleep at her lunch table. We head this screaming and we ran over to her table. Her friends were crowded around her, they were trying to wake her up. But it was too late"

Kristen sobbed quietly, "God there was all this blood around her hair. Her face was down on the table. I-I pulled her head back and her skin was peeled and torn away from her face!"

"It was disgusting what that fucker did to her!" Taryn snarled.

Katherine felt her head get dizzy and she tried to focus on a spot on the corner of the bench. Deep breaths! Nice, deep and slow breaths. How could she not know what he had killed someone before he came to pay her a visit? She had seen the blood staining his blades and saw him lick it away. Blade by blade. Did she really fucking believe he would stop killing because she had fallen asleep the last two nights? Oh, she was a idiot alright!

"…The police was called and we were sent home" Kristen finished explaining what happened at school, glancing momentarily at Nancy.

"My dad is there now?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, he has forensics scouring the canteen. We were even questioned before we were allowed to leave. There was loads of people there that saw what happened. Perhaps…" Kristen mused for a moment. "it's the time to tell him. I'm sure he knows that something strange is happening over the last week. What with the deaths, he is bound to link all the names together. If we tell him that Freddy is after us, he might believe us. We have to try!"

Nancy slowly looked between each of them. Should she tell her father the truth? Would he be able to handle it or understand it? He was a very astute man, if she could sit him down and go over the facts over the last week. Maybe get him to listen all their stories, then CONCEIVABLY he made believe them. It was a risky chance. What did they have to lose?

"Okay" she ultimately nodded. "I'll have a talk with him. But don't put your hopes up that he'll believe me. My father isn't a man to believe in those types of things. The supernatural and ghosts"

"Listen, I'll come with you" Kristen offered, "I don't think I could handle going home now. My mom and dad will freak out about what happened at school. I'm sure they're out looking for me"

"Maybe you should phone them?" Michael suggested, "I mean, you don't want to get yourself in trouble"

"I can handle my parents" Kristen smirked.

 _ **X x x**_

 _ **Springwood High School.**_

 _ **Canteen.**_

 _ **3.45pm…**_

Donald Thompson stared grimly at the list of brief statements from the students his officers had spoken to. There was at least fifty statements from people who were in the near vicinity of Sophie's table. All of their statements corroborated with each other. That they heard screaming coming from her table at about 1.20pm. They had turned around towards her table to see three of her friends towering above her, shouting and shoving her motionless body. Desperately trying to awaken her. A crowd had lingered behind her table, watching with concern. Sophie's three friends were distraught as they gave their statements. He had personally spoken to them in the principals' office little under an hour before.

Again each of their accounts substantiated each other's. She had laid her head down on her arms, listening to their conversation and within minutes she had drifted off to sleep. They didn't wake her as they knew from her body language that she looked a little exhausted and thought nothing of it to allow her to have a short nap. It was twenty minutes later that they heard her whimpering and then a thunderous, pain filled scream came from her body. Her face was now down on the table. A girl named Natalie tried to shake her awake, but it was fruitless. Then they saw the liquid pooling around her hair, it was blood.

Soon five figures rushed across the cafeteria towards their table and they were confronted by Kristen Parker and her friends. He had asked who exactly was there and they stated their names - Taryn Whyte, Roland Kincaid, Joey Crusel and Philip Anderson. He knew that those five had their accounts taken by Lt Garcia, but he wanted to question them too. He would arrange that soon. He discovered that Kristen was the one who had pulled Sophie's face back from the table and that was when the whole cafeteria was consumed in hysteria at the decimation of Sophie's face.

Her skin was peeled away from her face, thick red muscles were visible and the faint outline of her bone.

Even now there was still remains of her muscle tissue and skin on the canteen table. His forensics team were prudently going over the table inch by inch.

After taking down their statements he had asked if there was anything troubling or strange with Sophie over the last week or so. Her friend Natalie had mentioned that she seemed a little tired of late, particularly over the last few weeks. Sophie had revealed to her that she had been suffering from nightmares over the past while, but wouldn't really disclose what she was dreaming of.

The moment she had said this, Donald had noted it down on his notebook. Just one word.

Nightmares.

He placed the list of statement into a light blue file and handed it to Lt Garcia. "Leave them in my office. Would you get the statements and any notes I have on the last three deaths?"

"Three deaths?" Garcia perched the file under his right arm.

"Yes. Lauren Clarke, Jennifer Caulfield and Will Stanton. I want to check something" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What exactly?" Garcia rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

"If there is a link between all of these deaths" Donald lowered his voice so the other officers wouldn't overhear. "Do you not see the connection in their surnames?"

Garcia thought for a moment. "The fire"

"Yes" Donald grimly nodded. "Their parents were at the fire. Sophie's parents were there too"

"But, what about Tina Grey and Rod Lane?" Garcia questioned, "Do you think there is a link too?"

He shook his head. "No. The evidence is there that Rod murdered Tina and then he committed suicide. We have the eye witness accounts too!"

He nodded curtly, understanding completely. But still, something wasn't right. He was starting to have doubts. After talking with Roger, Rod's father over the last few days he was told countless times that Rod loved and adored Tina. Okay, they had fights like any couple would have. But for him to kill her, in such a horrible and vicious way? Roger didn't believe his son could lower himself to act in such a cruel way. He was adamant that his son was innocent.

"Listen, just get the reports on my desk for when I get there"

"Yes sir, I'll phone Lt Masterson now" Lt Garcia turned on his heel and left the canteen area.

After a few moments of gathering his thoughts, Thompson entered the corridor and glared despondently as the stretcher with Sophie Hammond's corpse in a black body bag was rolled out of the small nurse's office at the end of the hall. It was put there until the time was right to bring it to the morgue. He froze and watched as two of the ambulance crew brought it outside. The last week had been fucking crazy, sixth deaths in a week? And he still hadn't got the DNA results back yet in regards to Lauren Clarke's death. It was like he was in a bad dream, a nightmare. A nightmare he hoped would end very soon.

It was fifteen minutes after Sheriff Thompson left Springwood High School that Nancy and the others had arrived. Nancy strolled over to Lt Garcia as he stood chatting to one of his officers. He turned to her in confusion. "Nancy, what are you doing here?"

"I was told about the death of that girl Sophie. Um, is my dad still here? I need to talk to him. It's rather important" she asked.

"He left for the Police Station about fifteen, twenty minutes ago" he looked behind her to the two cars were the others patiently waited. "Is everything okay?"

Nancy smiled. "Yeah"

He nodded mutely and watched as she wandered back to Michael's car. Narrowing his eyes he saw a few others lingering at the sidewalk. There was Katherine Krueger and her boyfriend Michael Turner. There were a few others behind them that were vaguely familiar to them. Kristen Parker and Roland Kincaid were two of them. Again their parents were at the fire. Did they know the truth? Did Katherine tell them?

Nancy climbed into the back seat of Michael's car and turned to Glenn as he mused. "Do you really think that your dad will believe you? I mean, about what's happening?"

"I hope so. I'll sit him down and go through everything that's happened in the last week. I'm sure with what's happened today he is bound to be confused over Sophie's death. The canteen was crowded and I'm sure he has numerous statements confirming the same details! That Sophie was sleeping at her lunch table, that she began to scream and that when Kristen went to pull her head back they found her face to be mutilated. No one touched her!" she replied.

He nodded slowly. "But will he believe that it's Freddy? I mean, to anyone who isn't dreaming about him would think that we're all fucking crazy!"

"You should show him the list" Michael proposed.

"Of the parents?" Nancy arched an eyebrow.

Michael's eyes were focused on the road. "Yes. Show them to your father. Point out the victims that have died in the last week. He is bound to realise what is happening! That we're being targeted"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right"

Back at his office Donald leaned over his desk, his eyes reading the three files of the previous deaths - Will Stanton, Jennifer Caulfield and Lauren Clarke. He read the notes he had made from speaking to their parents. Why did he not notice this before? They had mentioned briefly that Will, Jennifer and Lauren had suffered recently from exhaustion and insomnia. They had some difficulty sleeping. The odd time Lauren would pester her mother to allow her to sleep in their room, saying that she was afraid to go to sleep as the 'bogeyman' would get her. He continued reading each statement and scribbled down something on the next blank page of his notebook.

' _They were suffering from bad dreams'_

He didn't think nothing of it as the time, but now that he was reading their accounts he was starting to become intrigued. Especially since that poor girl Sophie was supposedly sleeping at the time of her death. He had heard of people dying in their sleep, but not in this way. This was like something or someone had clawed and slashed at her face. It was horrific.

Placing down his pen he reached over to his phone and dialled the number of his best friend. Roger Lane. "Hello, it's Don"

He listened for a moment.

"Are you free to talk if I come over? In the next twenty minutes? I want to ask you something about Rod"

Again there was a few seconds of silence as Roger spoke on the other end.

"I'll be over soon. Thanks. Bye"

He gathered his notebook and pen, shoving it into the inside pocket of his police jacket. After neatly putting the statements back in their respect folders he tucked them under his arm and briskly left the room. He called out to his Lt Masterson as he walked by the counter. "I'll be back in an hour. If anyone rings then tell them I will ring them back as soon as possible"

"Yes sir"

It didn't take him long to arrive at Roger Lane's house and he was now sitting around a small oval table next to Roger and his wife Suzanne. Suzanne poured some coffee into her mug and offered. "Are you sure you don't want any coffee?"

"No, thank you" Donald smiled politely.

"What do you want Don?" Roger demanded, his voice tight. "We went over this before. You know how I feel about what happened. I know my son was innocent. He didn't harm Tina, he loved her"

Donald nodded grimly. "I just want to ask if there was anything bother Rod in the weeks leading up to what happened?"

"He just has some personal problems with Tina" Suzanne sighed sadly. "Their relationship was going through a rocky patch. But every couple goes through that, don't they?"

"That's true" he agreed. "Was there anything else that seemed odd with him?"

Suzanne sipped at her coffee. "He seemed to be a little tired, on edge in the last few weeks. I think he was having trouble sleeping"

Donald felt his stomach tightened in apprehension as this piece of news. Rod was experiencing sleep problems too. "Trouble sleeping? In what way?"

Roger continued for his wife. "We would hear him a few times in his room, tossing and turning. The odd time I would hear him yell or scream in his sleep. I tried to talk to him about it. But he shrugged it off saying it was nothing"

"Do you know if he had kept a journal about what he was dreaming about? Or if he had spoken to any of his friends about his dreams?" Donald enquired.

Suzanne threw her husband an odd look. "I haven't even sorted out his room. If you want you can check if he kept any journals or perhaps noted something down? He was very private" she squeezed her hands around her mug and looked him sternly in his face. "Would you please return anything after you're finished with them?"

He smiled and nodded curtly, "Yes of course"

Roger growled in discontent at his wife's suggestion. How was she willing to allow Don to go through their son's belongings? "What is the meaning of all of this? What does my son's sleeping patterns have to do with anything?"

"I'm not sure, it's an intuition that I have" Donald mused out loud, "Please may I go to his bedroom?"

Suzanne slowly nodded, rising to her feet. "I'll show you upstairs"

Donald gently pushed opened the white door to Rod's bedroom at the back of the house. It looked like countless other teenage boy's bedrooms. Messy, posters of a few models and rock bands were plastered on the walls and on the ceiling above his single bed. His bed was unkempt, his guitar and a few sports magazines were strewn across the covers.

Hearing Suzanne's steps descend the stairs Donald strolled over to Rod's wardrobe and pulled opened the wooden doors, scouring through the row of jeans, shirts, jumpers. He leaned on his haunches to rummage though the numerous shoes boxes only to find nothing of interest.

He turned back to the bed and then his gaze ventured over to the desk at the window, before he strode over to it. There were more magazines scattered on the desk, along with a few scrapbooks. A few scribbled down drawings of motorbikes, racing cars. He knew that Rod had an pastime in cars and motorbikes. He would have seen him the odd time fixing his father's car during the last few months.

Donald's fingers flipped through the pages and he was about to close the scrapbook when a drawing drew his attention. His blue eyes narrowed with concern at the sketch. It consisted of dark colours - greys, blacks. In the shape of a furnace or several furnaces. The doors were opened and inside were flames. Highlighted by bright yellows and red colours.

His fingers curled around the page and he carefully tore it from the book. Soon his eyes darted towards the next page and his mouth went agape in terror.

There was a crude drawing of a shadow, no not a shadow. More like a man, shrouded in the shadows. An all too familiar hat was titled down over the man's face, with a long brown trench coat festooned the man's lean frame. On his right hand his fingers were curled inwards. But Donald knew that they weren't fingers. They were knives. Four knives.

This was Fred Krueger.

How in god's name could Rod have known who Fred was? Was he having dreams of him? But how and why? Him and the rest of the parents had swore not to tell their kids who that bastard was. It was only Nancy and Glenn who had discovered who Fred was and that was through circumstances Donald had no control over.

His heart nearly stopped beating within his chest. Was Nancy having nightmares too? He had noticed she had been looking extremely exhausted over the last week or so. He had believed it was due to grief over Tina's death. Was his only daughter be dreaming of that fucker? If so, how long for? Since Katherine told her who Fred was or was it before that?

Reaching down he tore the picture of Fred from the book and examined the few notes that Rod had jotted down at the bottom. The young man had noted down that he had been dreaming of this guy 'Freddy' for at least five weeks.

"Jesus Christ" he breathed, perplexity now etched across his face.

He suddenly heard movement from the hallway and slipped both pictures into his front pocket. There was no way that he could reveal his discovery to Roger and Suzanne. Not yet.

"Did you find anything?" Roger asked from the doorway.

Donald twisted around and shook his head. "No. There's nothing here. I'm sorry for bothering you both"

Roger grabbed his arm as he was about to exit the room. His voice was low as he demanded, "What the hell is going on?"

"I'll tell you soon. Once I confirm my suspicions" Donald promised. "Take care of Suzanne"

Roger felt his hand being wrestled from Donald's arm and he stood bewildered and at a lost as he heard Donald slam the front door shut as he left the house.

 _ **x x x**_

 _ **Springwood Police Station**_

 _ **5pm…**_

"Fuck!" Nancy growled softly as she slammed Michael's car door shut, "My dad isn't there"

Michael looked out the window at the police station then spun around to face her, with Katherine doing likewise. "Where is he?"

"He went over to Rod's house to speak to his parents" Nancy grumbled. Becoming aggravated at not being able to speak to her father. Time was of the essence.

Glenn tapped her shoulder eagerly and she followed his gaze, "There's your dad"

She smiled and jumped out of the car, running up to him. He gave her a bemused glare, "Nancy, what are you doing here?"

Nancy walked with him as he strode towards the steps of the police station, "I need to talk to you Dad"

He sighed. "We can talk later when I get home. I'll be back at 8pm. I have a lot of paper work to get through"

"Dad it's important!" she begged, "Please!"

He marched up the steps and then stopped halfway, turning to face her. "Nancy, I said later. Now get home" he finally saw Katherine, Michael, Glenn and the others lingered at the two cars. "All of you get home!"

His daughter was not taking no for an answer. "Would you listen to me? It's about what is happening in the last week. It's about the deaths. We know what's happening!"

He shook his head slowly. "No. I'll talk you later when I get home"

Katherine charged forward from the group and beseeched. "Please Mr Thompson. You need to listen to Nancy!"

Donald glanced at her and then back to his daughter. He studied her face, especially around her usually vibrant blue eyes. They looked so void of life, she looked exhausted. Curling his right hand around her face he leaned forward to plant a small kiss on her forehead. "Please Nancy. Go home"

She opened her mouth to speak but her father had quickly disappeared into the building. There was no use in chasing after him, she knew that he would have ordered Garcia to keep her away from his office. Just what was up with him? Why was he being so edgy and avoiding her?

A cool hand gently grasped onto her shoulder and she twisted around to stare into the familiar eyes of Glenn as he reassured her. "It's okay Nancy. You can talk to him later. Me, Katherine and Michael will go with you. We can tell him then. Okay?"

With a silent nod she interlinked her arm with his and he led her back to the car.

Donald's pensive eyes stared at the two drawings he had taken from Rod's bedroom an hour earlier. His thoughts swirled around his head as he tried to make sense of what he had discovered over the last several hours. There was at least five of the teenagers/kids who had died that had the same problem.

Sleeping difficulties.

He knew that at least one of them - Rod - had dreams of Freddy. As for the others he was unsure. Though the last thing he wanted to do was to question their parents over their son and daughters dreams? To ask them if them if they had any notion if their kids were dreaming of Fred Krueger? They would ultimately assume he was playing some sick joke on them all.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Perhaps he was reading too much into all of this. But the fact remained, that Sophie died in front of everyone in that crowded canteen. The statements all corresponded with each other. No one was near her, no one touched her or attacked her. Still, her face was maimed and marred in a hideous fashion. It was like a dog had clawed her face off.

An involuntary shiver shot through his spine and he lazily reached over to the last case file on Sophie. Reading once more through the witness statements.

Minutes ticked by and he leaned back to stretch his weary, tight shoulders. He then pushed away the case file and his attention turned to the drawing of the madman he had burnt to death eight years before. His brows knitted in bafflement as they focused on the bladed claw. The blades began to twitch and jerk, as though the drawing was coming to life.

Donald defensively jumped back in his seat and gave an anxious laugh as he saw the picture was normal. Fuck, he was starting to see things now. Coffee was needed before he went home.

He briskly walked out of his office into the foyer of the reception. To his surprise Lt Garcia and Masterson were not about. Mumbling soft profanities to himself he marched to the double doors and peered up and down the corridor. Again they were nowhere to be seen.

"Garcia?" he shouted, "Masterson?"

There was a strained silence until he heard something murmuring behind him. Whispering. Child like whispers. He whirled around and immediately noticed numerous missing children's posters pinned to the notice board to this right. Smiling faces of girls and boys greeted him. Faces he would never forget.

Victims of the Springwood Slasher.

Each page fluttered lightly in a cool breeze that blew in from the corridor behind him. He sighed sadly and took a few cautious steps towards the notice board, ready to reach out and pluck one of the posters when it combusted into flames.

Then the next poster busted into flames.

Then another.

And another.

Until all thirty five posters were consumed in flames.

But the flames didn't dissipate. They grew in intensity, growing higher up the walls until they reached the ceiling above. Then in a flash it soared across the ceiling to the far wall behind the counter, downwards until it touched the ground. A thin line of flames skimmed across the counter and soon the room was filled with thick, black smoke.

Donald coughed and spluttered, spinning around to the door to find to his horror that it was closed. He staggered towards them, his left hand covering his mouth as he continued to cough madly. He shoved the side of his right body into the doors, hoping to force them opened. But they didn't budge. He wheezed and coughed as he looked behind him to see the flames inching their way towards him.

He grunted and rammed his body into the doors again. They sprang outwards and he tumbled forward, landing on a hard metal floor. His head jerked up as he heard metallic rumblings, the sound of boilers hissing. The flames now had him encircled in what he knew was the boiler room. What kind of nightmare was this?

Staggering to his feet he peered through the vivacious, hot flames to seethe outline of the furnaces and boilers. But there was something else amongst the flames

Actually, someone.

Screech…

His body tensed at the sound of metal upon metal and he saw four blades pulled back from one of the furnaces.

Freddy flicked his wrist, flexing his claw as he slowly walked in amongst the flames that circled Donald. His menacing, blue eyes were locked on Donald as he stood like a stone. Consumed by shock at what he was seeing.

Donald leered in disdain at the monster before him. He watched as the flames danced and licked Fred's already burnt flesh, making his blistered skin bubble and melt even more. "Krueger" he hissed with venom.

Freddy sneered with ire at the man, the fucker who had lit the match who had sealed his fiery death. "You thought you could kill me, didn't you Don?"

Donald prudently took a step backwards, then flinched as he felt the heat of the flames mere feet form his back. He felt his skin sizzled from the high temperature.

"You thought wrong" Freddy continued, his voice coming out in a deep snarl.

"This is a dream!" Donald spat.

A loud mocking laugh came from Freddy, then he regained his composure and taunted. "Little Nancy looks so _tasty_ now that she's all grown up!"

"This is only a fucking dream! You're dead, you bastard!" he rebuked, disgusted at how Fred was speaking of Nancy in that way. "You can't touch her!"

"Oh, but I can touch her! She's marked! All of your pathetic fucking children are marked!"

Donald blinked as Freddy vanished from the flames and he heard a slink of blades behind him. Spinning around he saw Freddy before and with a sneer his left hand wrapped around Donald's neck, squeezing tightly and lifted him effortlessly off the ground by a few inches.

Staring at his assailant Donald gawked in trepidation. Freddy's face was disfigured with hideous third degree burns, red-blackish melted skin and muscles was on every inch of his face. Donald gagged as his throat was crushed beneath Freddy's strong hand.

"You've brought this upon yourself, fucker!" Freddy grinned, flashing his jagged blackened teeth.

Donald saw him raise his glove and brought it down towards his chest.

There was a shrill ring and Donald's head jolted up from the desk, his eyes widening like saucers and his face glistening with sweat. His breath came out in short pants, his throat felt gritty and rough. He looked to his right and saw that his phone was ringing. He took a uneasy deep breath and grabbed the receiver.

"Sheriff Thompson speaking"

After listening to the other line he spoke again.

"Of course Mr Morrison. I'll be here for the next half an hour"

Again there was a few moments of silence.

"So, you have the result from the DNA on Lauren Clarke's body?" Donald asked. A twinge of dread pulling at his stomach. He had an inkling as to whose DNA was on that poor girl.

"I'll look at the report when you get here. Thank you"

He placed down the receiver and leaned resignedly back in his chair. Lifting his left hand he idly rubbed at his throat and soon his lips grimaced in pain. His skin around his neck was tender, sore to touch. Panic soared through his body as he hurried out of the office and down the hallway down to the men's bathroom area. As he entered and approached the mirror facing the four cubicles, a startled gasp tore from his lips.

Around his neck seemed to be red marks, in the shape of a hand.

 **2nd Author's Note:**

I wasn't going to have one of the adults believe/possibly believe Nancy and the others. But decided to just go with the idea and see what happens!


	16. Flames

**Chapter 16:** Flames

"Sheriff Thompson"

Donald looked up from his desk to the door of his office as the coroner stepped into the room. His face held a haunted look as she gripped a small white file under his right arm. Taking a deep breath he closed the door behind him and settled into the chair facing Donald.

"Hello, Mr Morrison" Donald began tautly. He looked at the file as the man placed it on the desk. "I take it that's the result of the DNA analysis"

Mr Morrison nodded, his forehead was glistened with sweat. Cupping his fingers into his white shirt he loosened the first button. He couldn't believe what the conclusions of his investigation were. It was absurd, there was no way he could have been him. Donald had briefly mentioned to him in late 1972 of the how he and numerous other parents had taken the responsibility of putting an end to that vicious bastard. Morrison had felt slight unease at this, but deep down he knew Donald's reasoning's. Morrison's own niece had been mercilessly slaughtered by that madman in 1969. Not only that, he was a valued member of the team who was trying to hunt that monster down, being the town's coroner for the last fifteen years. "Yes Sheriff. Would you like to see it?"

"I'll read it when I get home" he took the file from him.

"Sir, I really think you should look at it now" Morrison suggested.

"I've a feeling I know whose name it will be" Donald mused, "How many times have you checked the DNA samples?"

"I ran my analysis of the DNA at least three times. I had to be one hundred percent sure"

"Each result was the same? Yes?" Donald felt his throat go dry with dread. "The name came up three times?"

Morrison nodded briskly. "Yes, but I don't know how. I mean, it can't be him!"

Donald gathered his notes and a few files, "Listen, I don't want you to breathe a word of this to ANYONE! Not even to any of my Lt's or my officers"

"Why?" Morrison gave him a perplexed glare. "They deserve the right to know. Especially James Garcia. He was there that night too. You told me so yourself"

Rising to his feet Donald shook his head. "No, now is not the time. I need to go and speak with someone first"

"Speak to someone?" Morrison also stood. "Who?"

He ignored the man's question. "Just don't say to anyone. For the time being say that the results were inconclusive. When the time is right I'll say to Garcia" he went to grab his police jacket, pulling it on.

Morrison nodded slowly.

As he turned back to lift his car keys, he locked his gaze with Morrison. "Promise me you will keep this quiet"

"Yes, I will" he swallowed profusely and left the room.

Donald stood still, staring pensively at the white file gripped in his right hand. Inside that file was the evidence that he needed to confirm his suspicions. Though the hand print on his neck earlier was a little piece of verification too. All he needed to do now was to talk to her.

It was time to talk to his daughter, Nancy.

 _ **Thompson Residence**_

 _ **Elm Street**_

 _ **9pm**_

As his car pulled up towards his home Donald frowned in curiosity, as there was a car parked in the driveway. He peered at the registration number. It appeared to be Michael Turner's car. Why was he here? Was Katherine with him? Fuck. He wanted to speak to his daughter Nancy on his own.

Closing his car door he strolled up to the door, taking one fleeting glance at 1428 Elm Street. A shiver shot up his spine and he briskly entered his home. He heard soft chatting coming from the dining room and headed towards it. Marge looked up from the table as four figures sat at her side. Facing her was Nancy and Glenn, while to her right was Katherine and then Michael.

"Donald, you're home" his wife smiled and went to kiss him softly on his lips. "Nancy wants to speak to you. She won't say what about. I told her that it could wait to tomorrow. I'm sure you're tired after what happened today"

He looked down at his daughter as she twisted around in her seat to face him, "No" he glanced back at Marge. "I'll speak to her now"

"Okay" Marge nodded, "I'm going to get a bath and then have an early night"

"Night mom" Nancy stood to her feet and hugged her mother, "I love you"

As his wife disappeared from view Donald sat in her free seat poured himself a mug of coffee. He watched as Nancy sat back in her seat, then he studied each of them in turn. All of them looked jaded and on edge. Particularly his daughter, heavy bags were under her usually bright blue eyes. It seemed like she hadn't been to sleep for a few days.

"Dad, we need you to listen to us" Nancy implored, "It's important that you listen to everything we say. What we're going to tell you may seem crazy. But it isn't"

He took a slug of his coffee and placed the DNA file report in front of him. They glimpsed at it with intrigue. "What's that Mr Thompson?" Glenn asked.

Donald gave a small glance in his direction and then turned his pensive gaze towards Katherine. Keeping his gaze on her for a few moments. He then looked across at Nancy. "Start talking"

Nancy bent down and took out her diary from her bag under the table and pushed it over to him. "It started about three months ago. I've been having bad dreams, horrible nightmares. About 1428 Elm Street" she began and then looked over at Katherine. "About Freddy Krueger"

She studied her father's expression and saw that it was vacant, was he listening to her? Was he taking in what she was saying? He finally then nodded, "Go on"

Katherine instantly grabbed Michael's hand on the table. What was going on? He actually going to listen to her? Was he going to listen to all of their sides of the story?

For the next half an hour Donald paid attention to his daughters account of her dreams, he had even read several of her entries in her diary. He took in every word she said. But not just Nancy's tale, but Katherine's story. How her dreams were twisted and manipulated since returning home the week before. Then the horrific night in the student house, how they - Nancy, Katherine and Glenn - heard the frantic, pain-filled screams of Tina from her room.

They explained how that it was Freddy who was responsible for Tina's death, Rod's apparent suicide. But not just that, the deaths of Will, Jennifer, Lauren and now Sophie. They clarified how the children of the parents who had burnt him alive were targets, marked for death. Glenn even showed him his scars from the week before. They had divulged how they met several other teenagers who were suffering from nightmares. All of their parents were at the fire that fateful night.

During their talk Donald didn't speak a word. Just stared straight at them as they spoke in turn. Thoughts rolled about in his head. It was all making sense now. The connection to the names of the kids who had died in the last week. Could he tell Garcia what was happening? Hell, he would think that he was crazy. Having a mental breakdown because of the deaths in the last week. Being a Sheriff of a small town such as Springwood was a strenuous job.

"Dad" Nancy said softy. "Speak to us. Tell us what you're thinking"

He shoved his right hand into his front pocket and pulled out a small packet of Marlboro Cigarettes and lit one up. He took a few short drags and then lowered his gaze towards the report. "You need to see this"

Katherine frowned as he pushed the report over to her. "What is this?"

"You'll understand when you read it" he said simply.

Her hands shook as her fingers curled around the front of the file and she flipped it over. There was a picture of a girl, the girl that she saw from her nightmare a few nights before. Lauren Clarke. Her hair was tied back in a plait, her face smiled warmly at the camera. There were several notes about her appearance, the date and time of death. After a minute Katherine pulled her gaze up to Donald. "What is this?"

"It's Lauren Clarke's autopsy file" Donald explained, "Look at the bottom. We found DNA on her body. It was found on her thighs and chest"

Katherine's brown orbs scanned the last few sentences and her bottom lip dropped in terror. A name stuck out to her. The name of whose DNA was on Lauren's body. The victim of rape.

Frederick Charles Krueger.

"My god…" Katherine whimpered.

Donald took a long drag of his cigarette. "I got the report back this evening" he watched as Katherine pushed the report to allow the others to read. "I just knew that it was him. Even before when Morrison came in with the file, the look on his face was all I needed to see to know that it was Krueger"

Nancy's pale face lifted from the report and she whispered. "Do you believe me? Do you believe us?"

He looked at each of them in turn. "I knew that there was something not right about the last few deaths. Firstly, everyone who had died in the last week were connected. Then the way they died. I mean, how the fuck can someone's eyes go missing from their head? And what happened today? With that girl Sophie? It just didn't make any sense. Then earlier…"

"Earlier? What happened?" Nancy gulped.

"I had a nightmare" he replied, "About him" his eyes averted towards Katherine. "Your father"

"Did he hurt you?" Katherine asked.

He pulled back his collar of his shirt, then titled his head back to show red marks on his skin on his throat. He then looked at her sternly in her eyes, "I believe you. But how did it happen? There has to be a way that he came back into your dreams"

"You burned him. Some reason after you murdered him he found a way back into our dreams. I don't know how. I asked him, but he never told me" Katherine rebuked, "He wants vengeance for what you did to him, for taking me away from Springwood"

"But-"

She cut him off knowing what he was going to say. "It doesn't matter if I'm back here or not. I'm not the same girl. You know how I was Mr Thompson. I was so introverted, so shy. I was basically under his control. Now, I'm not and he doesn't like that I've changed"

He nodded slowly. "Why did you not tell me Nancy?"

"How could I tell you? I just thought they were dreams. It wasn't until I started talking to Katherine that I found out about him, then I knew my dreams were dangerous. And what if I did tell you last week? You would have thought I was either nuts or on drugs!"

He sighed, "I understand. You said that you met other kids who are dreaming of that fucker. Who are they?"

"Kristen Parker. Roland Kincaid. Joey Crussel. Taryn Whyte and Philip Anderson" Nancy piped in. "But we need the names of the other teenagers. Please would you tell us their names? We need to get in contact with them, they need to be warned!"

He saw Michael lifting out a piece of paper from his jean pocket and unfolded it. "Just write down their names there at the surnames. Do you have their addresses?"

"You can't expect to go to their houses now? Are you?" Donald began to write at the side of the remaining surnames.

 _Thompson - Nancy_

 _Gray - Tina (x)_

 _Lane - Rod (x)_

 _Lantz_

 _Parker_

 _Crusel_

 _Whyte_

 _Kincaid_

 _Anderson_

 _Caulfield - Jennifer (x)_

 _Stanton - Will (x)_

 _Robertson_

 _Hammond - Sophie (x)_

 _Turner (Christopher Turner)_

 _Clarke - Lauren (x)_

 _Atkins_

 _Garland_

 _Murray_

The remaining names of the teenagers that were waiting to be found were - Paul Robertson, Claire Atkins, Martin Garland and Natasha Murray. Paul was only 12 years old, while Claire was 15, while Martin and Natasha were 16. They lived in within a ten minute walk of Nancy' s house.

"I'll give this list to the others tomorrow. They can check at the High School for Claire, Martin and Natasha" Nancy suggested, "Dad, we would need to get in contact with Paul Robertson? Can you do that for us? Please?"

"I'll see what I can do" he mumbled. He took another slug of his now cold coffee and then looked over at Katherine. She was staring at the report of Lauren Clarke, crying silently. "Has he done anything to you?"

"Just what I told you" Katherine wiped lazily at her face, "Why?"

"I know what he did to you, the manipulation" he began and glanced at Michael briefly. "I was in contact with your mother Michael. She told me Katherine coming to her two years ago to tell her about the sexual abuse. The psychological and emotional abuse. Has he tried to manipulate you again?"

"He has, but as I've said to Michael. I'm not going to fall for it this time" Katherine fibbed. Oh, she fell for it alright. Foolishly falling asleep this afternoon and how he had molested her, made her body feel those sensations from his touch. It was all because of the previous two nights dreams she had. All that gentle, considerate approach he was taking towards her. It was nothing but a load of bullshit! "He's only hit me a few times. He uh, tried to rape me several nights ago. But Kristen rescued me"

"Okay. How have you been managing to stay awake?" he asked.

"Basically anyway we can. Caffeine tablets, caffeine drinks" Nancy stifled a yawn. "Dad, can they stay tonight? We can stay in the living room?"

"Yes, of course" he rose from the table. As he was about to leave the room he halted, "Do you think he will visit my dream again tonight?"

Katherine threw Nancy a nervous glance. "Possibly. But as far as I know he's only going after your children" she chewed her lips for a moment. "However, seeing as he's entered your dream earlier, then I would stay awake. Just to be on the safe side. My father is now unpredictable"

"Is that the only dreams he can enter? The kids of who killed him?"

Katherine shrugged. "I honestly don't know"

Nancy gathered their empty mugs and the coffee pot, "I'll make us some fresh coffee and then phone Kristen and then Philip and tell them the news"

"Is Taryn staying with Kristen tonight?" Glenn started to help her prepare the coffee.

"Yeah" she nodded, "Joey and Kincaid are staying with Philip"

"That's good" Michael smiled, then turned to his girlfriend as she absently ran her right hand over Lauren's picture. He leaned over to pull her hair back from her trembling face. "You okay?"

Katherine lifted her head back and took a deep breath. "I just can't believe that someone actually believes us, one of the parents! There is actually evidence here" she gripped the file in her left hand. "that my father did it! Maybe we should tell the other parents?"

"But would they believe us? I mean, I know my dad is the Sheriff" Nancy came back to the table, "but to have tell everyone that your father isn't dead, that he's alive in our dreams?"

"The evidence is there!" Katherine whimpered.

Michael intervened, "We can talk about this more tomorrow? Speak to the others before they go to school? See what they think about it all"

"Yeah" Nancy smiled, "Let's move into the living room"

Closing the report Katherine held it close to her chest and walked past the living room and towards the front door, pulling it open and stood against one of the cream pillars. Her brooding gaze set upon her shabby, run down old home across the road. It was still light, the setting sun casting a hazy orange glow behind it the structure. She jumped slightly as a cool hand settled onto her shoulder and she turned to see Nancy at her side. "You okay?"

"Just scared" she answered truthfully. "I mean, about what's going to happen next. None of us know what will happen. What he's going to do next"

"I know" she smiled sadly, "We just have to have some faith, some hope that we'll stop him. Keep believing!"

Katherine nodded sheepishly and her gaze went back towards her home. "I wished I had told on him now. I had the chance to do that you know"

"When?" Nancy took a step in front of her.

"It was a week after he killed her. He had kept me off of kindergarten. I was brought back the following Monday. My teacher Miss Ferguson asked me about my mom, about why she never brought me to school. I was so close to telling her that my dad had killed her. But I didn't"

"Why?" Nancy sighed.

"I had a promise to keep and I didn't want to be taken away from my daddy. At that time he was my hero, he was my everything. But I know now if I had told my teacher, my life would have been so different" she replied despondently. "I just told her that my mommy had an argument with my dad and left in the middle of the night, that she never said goodbye to me. I guess my head was screwed up as a five year old too. No wonder, after the manipulative talks he had with me after he killed her"

"That part of your life is over, it's in the past" Nancy reassuringly rubbed her shoulders, "Let's get inside and I'll stick us on a pizza"

Katherine gave a small nod and started to follow Nancy into her home, but not before giving one last glance at her old house. A grim sigh leaving her lips at the decimated state it was in. A chill went up her spine as her eyes landed on her father's old bedroom window and for a the slightest moment a flash of red and green moved across the broken window.

She swallowed thickly and hurried into Nancy's house.

 **X x x**

Philip placed down his phone and turned to Kincaid and Joey, surprise etched across his face. "This is unbelievable!"

Joey sat on the edge of the windowsill of Philip's bedroom and grinned. "It's great news! We finally have someone who believes us! Is Nancy going to phone Kristen and tell her and Taryn the news?"

"Yeah, she's going to phone her now" Philip cracked opened a can of coke, then offered two to his sleep over buddies. "By the way, if I fall asleep watch out as I tend to sleep walk"

"Shit" Kincaid grumbled. "Do you regularly sleep walk when you sleep?"

"The odd time" he replied, then a small smirk pulled at his lips as an old memory came to him. "I remember once when I was twelve that my mom found me sleepwalking outside. I had stopped at a small bush and was taking a leak!"

Joey and Kincaid glanced at each other, then gave a hearty laugh. "You serious man?" the latter spoke, "You took a piss in the garden when you were sleep walking?"

"Yeah" he took a drink of his caffeine drink, "Just say I was embarrassed the next morning"

Joey glanced out the window, seeing that the sun had finally set. "What time do we meet the others tomorrow at?"

"At 7.15am at the school grounds. Nancy said that her father gave her the remaining names of the kids we're looking for" Philip sat down on the bed.

"That's great news!"

"Yeah. At last we've had some good news for once" Philip smiled. "How about I order us some food?"

"Sounds good to me"

He left the room and wandered down the stairs to the front hall for the phone book when his mother came over to him. Her blue eyes twinkled with concern as she demanded. "Philip, I hope you will be getting some sleep tonight. I heard you up late last night"

"I will" he lied, "I promise. I'm just going to order us some takeaway"

"Mmm, okay" she kissed his forehead, "But please go to bed straight after. No staying up chatting to your mates…what are they called again?"

"Joey and Kincaid" he replied, his hand lifted up the receiver of cream phone.

"Are they in your class? I don't think you've mentioned them before" his mother muttered, pondering for a moment.

"They're in Senior Year, but we've hung out before" he half lied.

"Okay" she nodded, "I'll see you in the morning. Night"

He smiled, "Night mom" and then began to dial the takeaway number.

 _ **Springwood High School Car Park**_

 _ **7.20am**_

"Everyone okay?" Kristen asked as the others wandered over to her as she stood at her parked car. A light wind blew across the car park. There were a few other cars, mainly belonging to the members of staff. Like every other morning, the car park wouldn't be bustling with students until shortly before 8.30am. They were able to talk to each other without others eavesdropping on their conversation. There was one new individual that had occupied Katherine, Michael, Nancy and Glenn to the High School. It was Nancy's father Donald.

"Yeah" Joey nodded, giving her a small smile. "It was another long night, but we survived"

Donald cleared his throat, catching their attention. "I hope you're all alright. I trust that Nancy told you everything"

They nodded quickly.

"Sir" Kristen smiled grimly, "Do you think we should tell our parents?"

"I'm not sure" he sighed, "It may be hard for them to believe you"

"But they'll believe you. Nancy said you have evidence to show that Freddy killed that girl! You can show it to our parents!" Kristen begged.

"It's not that easy" Donald shook his head.

"Then what the fuck are we meant to do?" Kincaid snapped angrily.

"I need to think about this" he replied. "Just get in contact with the other kids. Nancy has their names and their addresses"

They turned around to her as she held out the page, "Find them today. The other boy he's only twelve so we'll have to go to this house later after school"

Philip looked at the names and soon his eyes widened in recognition. "Two of them are in my classes. My science and English Lit class"

"Really?" Kincaid and Joey gathered around him, "Do you have any classes with them today? You can speak to them then!"

"Martin and Natasha are both in my science class. I have that third period. They actually are friends, they sit beside each other" he grinned, "I'll say to them to meet us at lunch time"

"I want you all to come to the Police Station after you finished school and College. I'll hopefully be in contact with Paul by then"

"How are you going to do that dad?" Nancy asked.

"I'll visit the Elementary School and ask to speak to him. I'll do it when he's on recess" he explained, "I'll ask him if he's been having any bad dreams, any nightmares"

"Okay" she nodded and glanced between the others. A determined smile on her face. Perhaps today would be a positive day for once. "Look, we'll meet later at the Police Station. Say about 4pm?"

They nodded in agreement and went their separate ways.

The morning classes went in quickly for Kristen and her friends. It was at the end of 2nd period and Philip waved at them as he meandered through the crowded corridor to the science block. Ahead of him were the two students he was desperate to speak to. He hurried past a few people and called out their names. "Martin! Natasha!"

A short girl with red hair that was tied back in loose curls stopped and twisted around, her green eyes looked jaded as she stared at him. The boy next to her swung his face in Philips direction with a bemused look flashing across his brown eyes. His black hair was short and a little tousled, "Yeah?"

Philip gave a meek smile. "I was wondering if I could speak to you both at lunch time after our class?"

Natasha slung the strap of her school bag from her left shoulder to her right, "What about?"

"I can't really say now. But it's important" he pleaded, "Please?"

Natasha looked at her friend Martin and they whispered softly to one another, then turned back to him. "Okay, we'll wait for you after class"

He smiled and followed them down the corridor, weaving through the people as they came to the science block and entered their class room. He scanned the room and noticed that his teacher had the Bunsen burners out today that were already connected to the small valves that protruded out of the top of each desk. There were two valves per table and connected to a small gas line that ran underneath the science corridor. There was a small experiment book and work sheet on each table. He rolled his eyes in disbelief, he hated science and especially science experiments.

Slumping down on at this table next to the door he waited a few minutes until the his teacher entered, carrying several text books in her arms. "Everyone be seated. Please take a text book each and go to chapter 3, read page 13 and 14, then completed the first four experiments on your experiment book"

He groaned inwardly and glanced to his left. It appeared his class mate Bryan wasn't in today, maybe he knew that they were having this boring experiment and decided to bunk off school leaving him alone to face this boring class. Just his fucking luck!

Minutes ticked by as Philip indolently read the chapter of his chemistry book. His head was leaning on his left arm and he glanced ahead of him to the first row where Martin and Natasha sat. They were busy discussing their work. He blinked and turned his gaze down towards his work sheet.

He heard the sound of the valves being twisted on as a few of his classmates began to set up their apparatus for their chemistry tests. Knowing he had to set up his own he reached over for one of the tripods and a small glass beaker, along with a small bottle of chemical solution. As he was about to unscrew the top a soft giggle caught his attention.

Looking towards the doorway he saw a girl in a pink dress run by, her giggles echoing in the empty corridor. He gulped and gingerly left his seat towards the door, taking one last glance at his classroom he entered the corridor.

Another giggle resonated from one of the empty classrooms to the left, next to his own one. Tentatively he approached the room and peered around the doorway into the classroom. A figure rushed from the front of the room to one of the science desks.

It was a little girl.

His brows knitted into a grimace and he edged into the room and beckoned the girl towards him, "Hey, you shouldn't be in here"

The girl grinned at him as she clambered onto a stool and reached over to twist on the gas valves. Her brown eyes stared over at him, then she hopped down onto the ground scampering to the last set of desks and again turned on each valve.

Philip swallowed thickly, not hearing the door creaked shut and then there was a click as it locked. He then heard it, deep rasping breathing and he spun around to face the madman from his nightmares.

"How about a little experiment Philip?" Freddy leered. "You're the guinea pig!"

He backed away quickly and whimpered as his back bumped into the far wall. His eyes darted about for a way out, a doorway. Soon his petrified gaze fell towards Freddy as he slowly approached the front of the classroom. He passed the blackboard and dragged a singled against it, emitting a long loud screech.

Philip jerked and then charged across toward the door, grabbing and twisting the door handle.

Freddy's baleful laughter filled the room. "You can't escape me. None of you pathetic little fucks can escape Freddy"

Turning towards him Philip's face was now damp with sweat, and soon he sniffed the air. It was steadily being contaminated with gas. He coughed and reached behind him for the door handle, trying to twist it again. Then hissed as the handles grew incredibly hot and he jerked his hand away.

Glowering over at his prey Freddy raised his scarred left hand and clicked his fingers, and at the top of his index finger a single flame appeared. His lips pulled back into a malicious smile and he locked his cruel eyes with Philip's as he snarled, "Time to turn up the heat!"

Philip shook his head in dismay as Freddy flicked his burnt fingers forward and the single flame spurted forward. Exploding into a gush of vibrant red, orange and yellow flames spread across the room. The fire connected with the gas and an explosion rocked throughout the room, the blast battering into Philip as he screamed and his body flew outwards of the room, bursting through the door into the barren corridor. The blast decimated the room, with the windows smashing outwards. Shard of glass blew out onto the ground and grass.

The wall of the classroom next door caved inwards, pieces of heavy concrete crumbled and disintegrated into the room. Heavy slabs of concrete fell upon the shrieking and panicked teenagers and their teacher. The flames from the decimated classroom flickered wildly and soon another blast tore through the room. A new hellish blaze smothered the room, engulfing the laying injured students and their screams of anguish reverberated in the demolished science block.

Amidst the fire a figure stood in the dreamscape, marvelling at the damage he had caused. His callous eyes eyed the scene before him, and he took a few steps towards two bodies that were consumed in flames. Crouching on his knees he chortled madly as he tapped his blades on their burnt corpses and their cadavers morphed into bright white mists and soared into his chest.

Not only had he claimed Philip's soul. But Martin Garland and Natasha Murray.

There was no stopping him now.

 **Author's Note** : I kind of made up this chapter - particularly the end - as I went along lol. There will be more interaction between Freddy and Katherine in the next chapter - be warned it will involved adult situations. Also, I need to create a dream sequence for Michael too! I feel like he's being left out lol.

Thank you for the reviews so far!

Btw, I have an uncensored version of **I Won't Tell** on the adult website (about 10 chapters done so far) if anyone is interested in reading it! Thanks!


	17. Taste

**Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone so far for your reviews. I see that there are problems with reading reviews on the website. I hope that the site fixes it soon!

There is sexual content in this chapter. I wanted to make it more explicit, but I'm still wary of doing so - I may though come back to this chapter and do a more detailed sexual scene at the end. But I will do a full sexual scene between them both in a later chapter!

 **Chapter 17:** Taste

The stench of fire rose from the decimated Science block of Springwood High School. A steady drizzle of rain fell from the overcast grey sky. It had been nearly half an hour after the alleged 'gas explosion' in room S3. There was mass devastation, three classrooms were literally in disarray with the windows blown outwards. Large slabs of concrete had fallen from the walls and ceiling, wooden beams had fallen from the door and window frames. Fire ravaged the rooms and had stemmed out into the corridor. The surrounding rooms had their doors blown inwards. The blast was so loud and ferocious that it shook the foundations of the building. Sending shockwaves of terror throughout the school and its students.

When the fire contingent arrived at the scene they had ordered that the main gas lines running under the school was switched off to avoid any other explosions, so they could properly tackle the blaze. There were five ambulances at the front of the school, along with six police cars. Men from the fire crew shouted instructions as they attempted to put out the fire. The assembly hall that was at the far end of the building was converted into a make shift medical area to care for the injured students. There was at least forty casualties from science classes that were situated on either side of the empty classroom were the explosion originated from.

Donald Thompson stared bleakly at the High School, having arrived ten minutes before. His hair was steadily becoming saturated from the rain. The minute that the call came through that an explosion had rocked through the High School his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. Call it intuition, but he knew that it was somehow linked to Krueger. He had requested a list of the people in the two science rooms and a note of any fatalities and injuries.

"Don!"

He looked to his right as Garcia strode over with a small clipboard in his hand, "I have that list you wanted of the causalities. It's not looking good"

Lowering his eyes he took the board off of him and scanned the page. There was so far five deaths, thirteen of the students were in a critical condition suffering from third degree burns and fractured limbs, one of them was found laid strewn with a large slab of concrete slammed on their back. The rest of the remaining students suffered from broken limbs, concussion, cuts and bruises, along with smoke inhalation. It would take them a while to get them transferred to the hospital. "Do you know the names of the people who died?"

"It's on the next page" Garcia replied. He shifted uneasily on his feet. "There was four students who died and a science teacher named Mrs Marie Connor. The students who died were Simon Nolan, Philip Anderson, Martin Garland and Natasha Murray"

He gulped hard and read the names one by one. How in God's name could Freddy be able to create an explosion of that magnitude if he was only alive in the dream world? How great were his powers to do that? "Where did the explosion originate from again?"

"It was in an empty science room. S3. The room was in between two classrooms" he rubbed his head nervously, "It's strange as the boy Philip's body was found in the empty classroom. Do you think he could have done something? Maybe snuck into that classroom?"

"No" Donald disagreed, "I highly doubt that that he would done anything sinister. Listen, get in contact with the parents. Also ask the fire chief to get in contact with me when they find out what the reason was for this explosion"

"Yes sir" Garcia grimly nodded. He eyed his boss silently and then asked, "Are you okay Don? Is there anything troubling you?"

He glanced at the school and then over past Garcia to where Kristen and her friends waited at her car, no doubt waiting for him. "Yeah, I'm just tired. The last day or two has been playing on my mind. Especially today"

"If you want you can take a few days off? Get some rest? I'll take over for you" he offered, lowering his voice. "To be honest Don, you like hell"

He gave a wry smile and laughed at this blunt honesty. "Thanks James" declining his offer he shook his head. "I'll be fine. But would you take charge here? I'll be back at the station in the afternoon"

"Yeah, no problem"

Giving his Lt a small pat on the back Donald wandered over to Kristen and the others, "Are you all okay?"

The girls sniffled, nodding meekly. Joey and Kincaid gave a small shrug of their shoulders. "Was it really a gas leak? That's what we've been hearing"

"So far that is what the Fire Chief has mentioned. But we won't know until later this evening" Donald mentioned for them to follow him down the sidewalk, out of hearing range of his officers.

"Philip's dead, isn't he?" Kirsten asked, but it was more a statement of fact.

He nodded forbiddingly. "Yes" the clipboard was held out to them. "There was four deaths in total. There are a lot of students in critical condition"

They huddled around the clipboard, peering down at the paper and soon a startled gasp came from Kristen and Taryn. "Oh my god" the latter hissed, "Martin and Natasha? They're dead?"

"I'm afraid so. They were burnt to death. Caught in the blast! The force of the explosion caused the wall of their classroom to burst inwards. The flames devoured several students, including their teacher"

Kincaid growled in ire and spun away, his rage engulfing him as he aimed his right fist into a nearby bin. His knuckles connected harshly into the metal and he grunted, "Son of a bitch!"

"Hey!" Donald cried, going to the young man's side. "Calm down!"

"How can I?" he spat, cradling his busted fist. "That bastard is picking us off! One by one! We need to do something!"

"We'll figure something out!" Kristen went to his side. She shoved her hand into her schoolbag and pulled out a small white cloth handkerchief and wrapped it around his bleeding knuckles. "When we find the other two kids, we'll sit down and make a plan!"

"Pfft!" he rolled his eyes. "We were meant to talk to Martin and Natasha today, but now look! They're dead!"

Kristen sighed and tried to reassure him again, but he shook his head and wandered over to grab his back pack. "Listen, I'm going to head home here. I'm sorry, but I need some time to think"

She nodded thoughtfully, "It's okay. Just take care, don't do anything stupid. You know, like falling asleep and trying to confront him. It's too risky! Okay?"

He took a slow, calming deep breath and nodded. She was right, that was far too dangerous. Especially the mood he was in at this present time. "I promise I won't"

Joey bent down to seize his own schoolbag, "I'll walk with you" turning around to the girls he smiled weakly. "I'll phone you both later"

They nodded and watched as ran after his best friend, finally catching up with him.

"I have something to tell you" Donald whispered, "It's about Philip"

"Yeah? What is it?" Kristen grew taut.

"His body was found in an empty classroom next door to where his science class was being taken" he explained, "Do you know by any chance if he was he a sleepwalker?"

Throwing each other a ponderous glance, Kristen and Taryn thought for a moment. Before conferring quietly, then Kristen nodded curtly, "Yeah, I think he did. This morning before you arrived, Philip said to us that he had several episodes of sleep walking throughout the years. Do you think that is what happened? That he sleep walked into the next classroom?"

Donald nodded. "It seems very likely"

"Why did none of the other students not see him or try to stop him?" Taryn's face paled, "They could have maybe saved him!"

"Maybe they didn't realise" he muttered, "Listen, go home girls. I'll get Nancy to phone you in the afternoon. Would you be able to meet this evening at the Police Station?"

"Yeah" Kirsten gave a brisk nod, "I'll have a word with Kincaid. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid"

"Like what?" Donald enquired.

"Like going to sleep to confront Freddy. Kincaid is hot tempered, he can't control his anger" she mumbled, "We'll see you later. Bye"

He waved goodbye, then spun around back toward his police car. His destination was the two other remaining kids that Freddy was after. Hopefully he would be able to get in contact with them. Of course he wouldn't tell them what was happening in front of their parents. He would need to try and take them aside or bring them down to the station. If he could get Nancy and the others to explain to them what was happening, then he could at least save two lives. Then they would take the next step together of formulating a plan to stop Krueger. A question though was niggling at the back of his mind, should he consult with Garcia? He was one of his most loyal and trustworthy officers in the last twenty years. Would he believe him? If so, then would he try to persuade him to tell the other parents?

 **X x x**

"If you would all please turn to page 10 of your Core Anatomy text book" Professor Mitchell stood at the front of lecture room. The floor of the lecture hall was pitched, with the majority of the 1st year medical students congregated at the last few rows. Several other students were sporadically spaced out along the middle rows and a few lone students sat near the front.

Professor Mitchell stood in front of a projector screen as he began to display pages from the text book on the screen. He commanded the attention of his class as he began start the lecture, the time just passing mid-day.

In the eighth row Michael readied his pen to note down observations from his lecture. He was considering on skipping his two hour class to spend some time with Katherine, seeing as she had this afternoon off. She had reassured him that she was meeting up with Nancy and Glenn for some lunch, so at least he knew that she was safe. With a bit of luck this lecture would go in quickly.

He glanced up to the front of the lecture hall as Prof Mitchell droned on. As much as he wanted to pay attention to the lecture, his mind began to wander as he thought of Katherine. She may have said that she wasn't going to be fooled by her father again. But still he knew that the bastard would continue to try and influence her way of thinking, just like he did when she was a little girl. When she was so confused and so naïve. But she wasn't that little girl anymore, she was strong and unwavering. Though over the last day or so she had been acting uneasy, particularly yesterday afternoon when she had skipped her lecture in the afternoon. Was she really sick as she told her friend Michelle? Or was she hiding something?

Mentally berating himself he knew that Katherine would never keep anything from him. It was what made their relationship so strong, they never kept anything from each other. The events of the last week or so was probably playing on her mind, making her perturbed. That was all.

He heard a shuffle of papers from his right and craned his face towards the source. Blinking madly he saw that that instead of the long row of blue fabric seats connected to each other, he saw an old school desk about two feet from him. Pages fluttered from a small notebook, while a few crayons were scattered on top of the desk. His eyes widened as he vehemently looked about and knew exactly where he was. It was his old 5th grade class in Springwood Elementary School. The same classroom he shared with Katherine when he first met her.

Pulling his pensive gaze back to the desk next to him, his mouth dropped opened in surprise. There she was, the little girl he first met all those years ago. Her hair was in those pigtails, bound by red ribbons. Dressed in a frilly white dress, white ankle socks and black painted shoes. Her mannerisms were what he remembered back then. Shoulders were hunched forward with apprehension as her body was inclined forward over her desk. Her brown eyes were glued on her notebook, not daring to glance at anything or anyone else.

Michael frowned gloomily and rose from his desk, taking a step closer to her. "Hi"

She ignored him and continued to scribble and draw on her book.

Her unresponsiveness didn't bother him as he crouched down at her side, "Katherine. It's me, it's Michael"

The little apparition flinched as he reached out to touch her, a startled shriek coming from her as she jerked to her feet and backed away against the wall. Her little chest heaved up and down as she began to panic. Terrified of being touched by someone or even being in this close proximity to anyone.

Michael glared sombrely at the little spirit of Katherine as she lowered her countenance to the ground. It was just like how he remembered her as a little girl, all those years ago. Timid, frightened. All because of her father. At how he made her react that way to other children. It hurt Michael to be reminded of her behaving that way.

The door to the classroom slowly creaked opened and he watched as Katherine scampered towards it and disappeared into the empty corridor. He stood rigid, knowing that Freddy was lurking about in his dream. Ready to pounce. So, he had to be alert and on guard. Just what exactly did that fucker have in store for him? Damn it, he didn't feel like waiting any longer.

Taking a deep breath he stormed into the corridor and called out. "Freddy! Show yourself!"

The hallway was dimly lit. Numerous pieces of paper blew across the tiled floor. At the far end of the corridor, a shadow moved across quickly into an adjacent hallway. Then was followed by a long metal screech.

Michael inadvertently jumped and then sneered as he heard a deep, guttural snarl from where the shadow had moved into. He knew instantly who it belonged to.

"Come and find me, boy!"

It was exactly like Katherine described his voice would be. Gritty and hoarse. Glancing to his left he saw a fire hose encased behind a red glass box and a small fire axe below it. Rolling down the sleeves on his navy shirt he used his left elbow to smash the glass in, then seized the handle of the axe. He wasn't about to face that fucker unarmed.

Prudently he slowly made his way down the poorly lit corridor and then peered around into the next one. It was completely dark, a veil of darkness. He gulped and then saw a small red glow at the far end. He sniffed the air and smelt smoke coming from the corridor ahead of him. His grip tightened on the axe and leisurely he edged down the passageway. After a minute he knew that he was now in the power plant, the heat was stifling. The red glow was a small raging fire inside a rusty furnace.

As he passed it he glimpsed into the flames and saw the remains of bodies, three teenaged bodies. He swallowed the bile in his throat and marched onwards, squinting in the mist as he saw a figure several feet ahead of him. There was a deep maniacal cackle as Freddy eyed Michael through the steam.

"Well, if it isn't the little _sneak!"_ Freddy hissed with venom. He studied Michael closely. Just as he always knew the boy had grown up to be handsome man. Any girl would chase him because of his looks. No wonder Katherine was still hanging around him. He had to lure her away from him at all costs. That fucker was not going to screw things up for him this time. "Look at you, all grown up!"

Michael raised his weapon defiantly. "I'm not going to let you manipulate Katherine again. She knows not to trust you!"

Freddy gave a dark knowing smile. It appeared that Michael hadn't an inkling of what occurred between him and Katherine yesterday afternoon. Of how he had made her moan with pleasure, how _he_ was the one who had made her have her first orgasm as a grown woman. She had kept it a secret from Michael. Just like when she was a little girl, she was keeping her sweet little mouth shut. Like he knew that she would. "I see that you're still sniffing around her, chasing after her like some fucking dog! I saw her memories over the last three years. It's something I'm not happy with!"

"You can't tell her what to do anymore! She's not a little nine year old girl for you to push around and control!" Michael readied himself as Freddy took slow calculating steps towards him. His bladed claw flexed and twitched at his side.

"Oh, is that what you think?" He leered and stopped several feet from him at a metal wall, "You see she's mine, she belongs to me!"

From behind Michael a figure appeared in the hallway and Freddy gave a pleased smile, staring behind him. It was time to fuck with Michael's mind a little. "Hello, princess"

Spinning around Michael's eyes widened as Katherine stood several feet from him dressed in her attire from today. Was she sleeping? Did she not meet up with Nancy and Glenn? Did she go to her dorm room to sleep? Why in god's name would she do that? He found his grip on his weapon slackening and he took a step towards her. "Katherine…"

Freddy cut in and beckoned her to him. His scarred fingers curled back and forth, "Sweetheart, come to daddy"

A surge of fear and nervousness washed over Michael as she walked briskly down the steamy passageway. How could she do this? Why? He quickly reached out with his right hand to seize her arm, "No! Don't!"

She jolted away to her left, her eyes not daring to even glance in his direction. This wasn't like her, what was wrong with her? He frowned and stepped forward, again trying to grab her arm but she slapped his arm away and hurried over to Freddy. She stood obediently at his side and placed her left hand in his opened glove. Her body was turned to the left and kept her gaze averted from Michael's, to acquiescently stare at the ground. It was like being back when they were kids, the first time he saw Freddy in the park with her. Her body language was the exact same.

"You see Michael…" Freddy growled with disdain, "My little girl belongs with me, don't you baby girl?"

Katherine submissively nodded. Then lifted her gaze towards his and gave the shyest of smiles. Her voice was firm, loud enough so that Michael could hear through the metallic rumblings. "Yes, I do"

Michael began to panic as he shook his head in distress. His heart thumped vehemently in his chest. Was he actually hearing this? This wasn't the girl he knew, the girl that he loved and care for. Did something actually happen in the dreams she had that she never told him about? "What are you doing?!" he yelled. "You don't mean that!"

Freddy chuckled treacherously. Relishing in the mounting fear that radiated from Michael. It was exactly what he wanted. Pushing the little fuck into a state of consternation. He tugged her closer to him, curving his glove around her waist. "Give daddy a kiss"

Katherine smiled sweetly and inclined her head forward, her soft lips inching towards his scarred ones. Freddy flashed Michael a devious smirk before crashing his mouth onto hers in a bruising, passionate kiss. Soon his tongue dove into her parted lips and he deepened their kiss. His left hand deftly slid under her cream shirt, where it slipped under her bra to knead and rub her right breast, twirling and twisting her nipple gently. Her body then voluntary arched upwards, pushing her fleshly mound into his palm as she moaned deeply into his mouth. Freddy broke the kiss with a growl, but continued to massage her breast and turned his leering face towards Michael.

The young man stood rigid, overwhelmed in alarm by what he was seeing. How could she do this? Why would she enthusiastically allow him do that to her? Touch her in that way? She had always told him that she hated him doing those sick, perverted actions to her. What had made her change her mind? His brows knitted as he shook his head, contemplating what was going on in front of him. Freddy was using his fear against him. His fear was that he was terrified of Freddy doing this to her again. The fucker was using his fear against him. This was a trick. This wasn't his Katherine. "You're tricking me, you bastard! That isn't Katherine!"

Freddy gave a low, baleful chuckle. He pushed her against the wall and loomed over her. "Well, aren't you a clever little fuck? You're right. This isn't _her"_ he ripped her shirt apart and yanked down the cup of the apparition's bra. Revealing the continuing ministrations of his hand on her breast to Michael. He twisted her nipple more harshly to emit a small moan of pain from her. He then craned his head down to her breast and languidly licked at her hardened bud a few times and again she moaned lustfully. Smiling fiendishly Freddy straightened up to sneer at the man before him. "But it soon will _be_. This is the way she's going to be" he nodded at the girl in his arms. "She's going to change into my submissive little girl again. When she does, she will be begging me to touch her every time she falls asleep. She's going to do everything I tell her to"

"I won't let that happen! She's not going to let that happen!" Michael tightened his grip on the axe. Raising it slightly. "You're not going to change her!"

Freddy stopped his fondling of her breast and stepped away from her, taunting Michael again. "Oh, I will boy! I'm going to turn her _against_ you. She'll soon discover what a little rat you really are! That you aren't good enough for her. Just like I told her as a little girl, no one is good enough for her" he pointed at himself with a single blade, "I'm the only person that she needs and she will realise that again. Soon" a sly smile crossed his features, "Very soon"

"That will never happen Freddy!" he growled in discord.

Freddy just gave a mischievous grin. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" he quickly stalked down the corridor towards him. His eyes glowed red with ire as he raised his bladed claw. From his point of view, Michael was the main reason why Katherine's mind had been corrupted. That she was daring to resist him and fight against him. He knew the moment Katherine had mentioned him all those years ago that he should have taken the little bastard away and killed him. He wouldn't kill him now, but he would leave a little mark on him. See him bleed, hear his groans of pain.

Michael roared in rage as he brought the axe down towards Freddy's chest. But the fiend dodged the blow and punched him savagely in his stomach, sending him tumbling backwards. Gathering his composure Michael sprung forward and swung the axe at Freddy's right arm that was poised so strike. A thunderous howl of agony tore from Freddy's throat as the sharp blade of the axe severed his arm, just below his elbow. Deep red crimson liquid gushed from his detached limb that lay on the ground feet from him. He collapsed to his knees, snarling in pain. His scarred fingers touched the decimated flesh around his dismembered arm and then with a wicked grin he brought a glob of blood to his burnt lips and lapped at it eagerly.

Michael stood motionless before him and watched in apprehension as he reached down with his hand to snatch his detached arm and with a stomach-churning squelch reattached it to his arm. The fabric of his sweater merged together, the stitching sewing together as though his arm was never cut off at all. Freddy's psychotic laughter echoed in the narrow passageway as he studied Michael, "Like I said to my darling daughter, you can't hurt me!" his blades clicked feverishly at his side and he smiled cunningly at him, "But I can hurt _you!"_

He was caught off guard as a force propelled him backwards and his head connected sharply with the corner of a furnace and soon his vision turned to black…

As he came to, the first thing that Michael noticed was that he was wrapped in a bag. A black bag. He gasped, starting to hyperventilate at being enclosed in a dark, confined space. There was a rustling sound and the clatter of knives, sharp tools being somewhere to his right and then the sound of a zip being pulled down. He blinked as a blinding white light was shone in his face as the plastic bag was pulled away from his body. Frantically he tried to sit up but he felt heavy metal clamps holding his ankles down along with his neck and wrists. "What the fuck?"

"Now, in today's class we will be performing an autopsy!"

His eyes flickered to the left and right, seeing several other metal tables with small children on them. Little boys and little girls. Their dead little corpses were mutilated, their stomach and chests were gutted opened. Bodily organs and entrails were strewn over their sides. Blood steadily dripped from their limbs, along the smooth metal surface and onto the cold filed floor of the dimly lit morgue.

Michael gulped and then heard deep raspy breathing in front of the table he was laying upon. It belonged to Freddy. A shadow travelled slowly past the bottom of the autopsy table he was on and then a figure loomed over him to his right. His arms.

Freddy craned his head down to smile viciously at him, "You ready boy?"

Michael jerked as his assailant tore the buttons from his navy shirt and the sides of his shirt were pulled back to reveal his toned stomach and chest. Delicately and mockingly Freddy ran his fingertips along the old scars he had created on him when Michael was a boy, "Mmm, I think your old wounds need reopened. They should be _bleeding_ "

The young man snarled and piteously tried to pull his arms from the table.

Freddy cackled cruelly and used his index blade to deftly slash at his old wounds, slicing them open one by one. A startled hiss of pain echoed from Michael as thin rivulets of crimson liquid trickled down his bare chest. He breathed heavily and out of the corner of his eye he saw Freddy turn to his right to reach for a long bone saw, approximately ten inches in length. He held the handle in his left hand and twisted back to him with a sickening smirk. "Let's cut a little deeper, shall we?"

Michael clamped his eyes shut, waiting for the end to come.

As the cool jagged metal touched his skin he opened his mouth to scream…

"Mr Turner!"

His eyes jerked opened at the sound a loud slam of a palm thumped against his desk. He stared wide eyed up at his lecturer. The older man stared over the rim of his black glasses at him with disappointment. "I would advise you to get some sleep in your own _spare_ time. Not when you are not partaking in my lecture class! This is a warning Mr Turner"

Michael nodded sheepishly and sighed softly as he the distant sound of the bell sounded in the hallway. His lecture was over and he would be able to find what damage that fucker had caused to him. Even now he could feel blood soaking into his shirt. He watched as Professor Mitchell wandered back to the front of the lecture room, shouting out the class's course work details. Without bothering to wait any longer, Michael hurried out of the room. He strategically placed his text book over his chest to shield any blood stains from his fellow students.

It didn't take him long to enter the dormitory building and the minute he came to his floor he saw Katherine, Nancy and Glenn exiting her dorm. She saw the uneasiness in his face and ran over to him, "What is it?"

He motioned towards his room and they followed him in.

Nancy closed the door and demanded, "Michael, what's wrong?"

"I had a dream" he lowered his text book. His shirt was damp with blood. "I had a run in with him"

Katherine let out a sob and stretched out to touch his shirt, "What did he do to you?"

He groggily sat on his chair and she instantly knelt before him as he replied. "He was toying with me. He was playing on my fear, the fear of losing you to him"

Katherine sniffled and quietly unbuttoned his shirt, a look of disgust reached her face at the bloodied lacerations now marring his chest. His old wounds from years ago were now torn apart, while there were three more cuts about five inches long a little below his old ones. She whimpered and lowered her terrified eyes to his stomach. Just above his belly button was a longer laceration and a little deeper in depth. "My god!" she swung her head towards Nancy, "Would, you get the medical kit? It's underneath the bed"

Michael shifted on his seat and groaned in torment, "Fuck!" he glanced down at his injuries. "I think I might need stitches"

"Stitches?!" Glenn gulped, "But we can't go to the hospital, they'll start asking questions!"

"I'll need one of you to stitch me up" Michael winced as Katherine gently touched his chest, "There should be a small surgical packet in my medical kit. It has some sutures and a needle. Some antiseptic too"

"What?" Nancy glanced nervously at Glenn and then Katherine. "But none of us has any medical experience"

"Look, as we can't risk going to the hospital like Glenn said, one of you need to do it! I'll talk you through it" he explained and felt his hand being grasped by Katherine's.

She whispered quietly, "I'll do it. I'll stitch you up. But I want to know what happened in your dream. What did my father say to you"

"I saw you as a little girl. You were just how I remembered you. You were so shy, so quiet" he murmured and lifted his free hand to stroke her flushed, crying cheek. "Then I was in the power plant. I thought you were in the dream, you were there. He was saying that he was going to turn you against me, that you belonged to him"

Katherine swallowed thickly and continued to listen.

"He called you over to him and I honestly thought it was you. You just went past me, you were holding his glove and he asked you to kiss him. You just did what he told you to" he growled, voice tainted with rage. "He was kissing you and then he began to touch you, touch your breast. I was just in shock. I didn't believe what I was seeing. Then I knew, I knew it was a trick! He just laughed at me, taunting me that he was turn you back to the way you were. That you were going to be like the apparition that was next to him"

"I'm not, I promise you. That won't happen" she kissed his hand gently, "How did he hurt you?"

"He had me strapped to this table in a morgue and used his glove to cut open my sold scars. I thought he was going to kill me"

She gave Glenn an appreciative smile as he handed her the medical kit, "I'll tend to your wounds" she rummaged through the contents. "What do I need to use?"

"You'll need to stop the bleeding first" he mumbled softly and lifted out several small cotton wool balls. She took them in her hands and gently dabbed at the lacerations.

There was a small knock at the door.

Nancy eased the door opened slightly and gasped, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

He wordlessly entered the room and grimaced at the sight of Michael's chest, "What the hell happened?"

"Michael had a nightmare. My father did that to him" Katherine looked over her shoulder at him.

He nodded and sat on the bed, with his clipboard tucked under his right arm. "I've bad news"

Katherine twisted around to him. Shit, more bad news? What else could possibly go wrong today? She saw Nancy rest down at her father's side. "What is it?"

"There was an explosion in the high school nearly three hours ago" he started. His voice was tight with dismay. "Philip is dead. Them other two kids I mentioned to you last night died too. Martin and Natasha"

"Oh my god" Nancy whispered hoarsely. "H-how did it happen? Was it you know, him?"

"More than likely yes" he said simply. "They were burnt to death from the explosion. It happened in the science block" his gaze was pulled towards Michael, "You need that looked at, it looks deep those lacerations"

"Katherine is going to stitch them up" Michael stated.

"Listen, you can come with me to the hospital. It needs looked at by a Doctor" Donald remarked.

"But what if the Doctor asks how he got the wounds?" Katherine panicked.

"There's a doctor. Nigel Morrison. He's the coroner. He was the one who performed the DNA analysis on Lauren Clarke. He saw the result, your father's name" Donald reassured her. "Nigel knows that Freddy has been dead for the last eight years. I'll have a quiet word with him, ask him to stitch up and tend to Michael's wounds"

"I want to go with you" Katherine pulled Michael forward to wrap a roll of bandages around his chest. It would only be until he was properly tended to.

"It's okay" Michael cut in, "Just you and Nancy stay here. We won't be long. Are you okay to come with me? Or do you want to stay with Nancy?" he looked over at Glenn.

"I'll come along. Do you not mind Nancy?" he glanced at her.

"Not at all" she smiled, "Me and Katherine can go for a walk. Maybe get some supplies in"

Katherine nodded, helping him to his feet. She pulled open his top drawer and yanked out a plain red t-shirt, then pulled it over his head. "You take care. And remember. What my dad said to you it's nothing but bullshit. No one will turn me against you. You know how much I love you"

He grinned and kissed her lips lightly, "I know. I love you too. I'll see you later"

She watched as the three men left the room, then turned to Nancy who had rose to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Katherine nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright. It's just what happened to Michael has scared me. I don't want to lose him. What my father showed him, it's not going to happen. I won't change back to that passive little girl that I was as a child. I don't know what my father will do next. That is what really terrifies me!"

"I know" she rubbed the girl's back gently. "I'll get us some coffee, yeah?"

"That'd be great thanks" Katherine gave a weak smile as Nancy left the room. She turned her gaze towards a picture frame of her and Michael at their prom. If only she was there now, it was the most happiest night of her life. When they were so content and excited for their future. Now, she was unsure what was around the corner, what her father would do next. He had acquired more souls, three more deaths had occurred this morning. The stronger he was becoming, the less likely they were going to stop him. That is if they could find a way to stop him.

 _ **Springwood General Hospital.**_

 _ **2.30pm.**_

Michael sat up on the hospital bed as the last stitch was sewn into his chest. Across his chest and lower stomach were hideous red scars, the old ones were now stitched up and there was four new ones. He scowled in anger and raised his arms as fresh, clean thick bandages were wrapped around his chest and then his stomach.

"You should keep them on for at least a week" Nigel Morrison recommended. He turned towards Donald who leaned against the wall across from the bed. "Now, will you tell me how that happened to him?"

"You remember the DNA result you gave me yesterday?" Donald crossed his arms.

Morrison glanced briefly at Michael and Glenn. Uncertain about disclosing anything in front of them. Noticing his uneasiness, Donald took a step forward and reassured. "It's okay, I told them. You probably won't believe it, but Fred Krueger isn't dead"

"What?" Morrison chuckled in scepticism. "How is he not dead? You told me that you and the other parents burnt him!"

"He is dead, but he's came back" Donald looked from him to the two men at the bed, "It's like he's a ghost, he's alive in people's dreams"

"Dreams?" he threw him a befuddled glare, "You can't be serious?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm not"

"He's telling the truth" Michael cut in, "That's how I got these injuries" he turned to Glenn, "Show him your scars"

Standing up he lifted his blue shirt to reveal his own scars, "I got them the other week from my dream. You have to believe us. Freddy is after us for what our parents did to him"

Donald walked over to him and lowered his voice. "You know the name from that result was him. It was Freddy. He raped and killed that poor child Lauren"

"But I don't understand! How could he be in your dreams?" he glimpsed at Michael and Glenn.

"We don't know how, but we're trying to figure that out" Glenn responded, "Mr Thompson, will we show him the list of names? Of who have died so far?"

He nodded once.

Michael shoved his hand into his front pocket of his jeans and revealed the paper to him. Morrison took it off of him and read the names in silence. He frowned faintly at two specific surnames. They were familiar to him. Where they the two kids admitted to the hospital early this morning? The ones who were mysteriously in comas? He had to check. "I'll be back in ten minutes" he made his way to the door. "I have to check something"

"Check what?" Donald grew nervous.

Without another word Morrison left the medical room and after ten minutes he arrived back, with two clipboards in his hands. His face was a deathly pale as he held the boards out to them. "This morning two ambulances brought in a twelve year old boy and a fifteen year old girl to the hospital. It was them two" he nodded at the clipboards. "Paul Robertson and Claire Atkins"

"What happened to them?" Donald dreaded the answer and took the clipboards from him.

"They're both in a coma. Their parents found them unconscious in their beds. We have them in the ICU. We did CAT scans and there is no brain damage. Just high REM activity"

"Any signs of physical injuries?" Donald asked.

"No, none at all"

"That's the last two kids we were meant to get in contact with" Glenn whispered despairingly. "What are we meant to do now?"

"We need to tell the others" Michael stood to his feet, "We'll go and visit Kristen and the others, tell them what is happening"

Donald agreed and turned to Morrison, "Keep in contact with me in regards to those kids condition. Try anything that you can to wake them up"

"I will" Morrison nodded curtly, "Listen, you should really say to Garcia what is happening. You can't keep this to yourself"

"I'll tell him soon. I promise"

 _ **x x x**_

"Do you not mind if I take a quick shower?" Katherine lifted a light cream towel from her suitcase. "I won't be long"

Nancy took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah, that's fine. I'm going to get some more coffee"

Katherine grabbed a small bottle of strawberry shower gel, a small white sponge, then hurried down the corridor to the shower area. There was six shower cubicles in towel. Each of them were encased by glass screens approximately six feet in height. A small wooden bench was across from the showers and small changing areas. To her relief the shower room was empty. She quickly changed, leaving her jeans, shirt and tennis shoes on the bench and entered the 2nd shower with her shower gel. A startled hiss came from her as she twisted on the cold and hot taps. She popped open the top of the bottle of the shower gel, then squirted a small blob onto the sponge and gently began to massage the gel onto her skin. It took a few minutes for her body to be covered in a layer of scented soap. She steadily scrubbed and rubbed her thighs, calves and inner legs.

The hot steam from the shower ascended upwards into the air and soon a layer of vapour covered the glass screen. Katherine smirked lightly as she leaned her wary head against the cream tiled wall in front of her, allowing the water to wash over her brown hair and down her back, dissolving the soapy suds that was smeared over her skin. She let out a long deep sigh, feeling relaxed from her soothing shower and allowed her eyes to close for a second or two.

Suddenly, the shower room began to darkened and a the condensation steadily slithered over the top of the screen. Quickly obscuring the whole room.

From behind the shower screen a silhouette made their way towards the glass and a scarred hand gently trailed over the screen as a pair of depraved eyes glared through the glass at the naked figure of Katherine.

Katherine sheepishly lifted her head from the wall and ran her hands over her wet face. Slapping it lightly before twisting off the taps. After exiting the shower she tottered over to the bench for her towel and wrapped it around her saturated naked body. It was pulled up to just underneath her arms where she tucked the corner into the rim of the fabric. The end of the towel reached to just an inch above her knees. Gathering her clothes and shower gel from the shower she left the room and strolled down the corridor. She was craving some coffee.

Her right hand clutched the handle of her dorm room and she pushed it opened. A distressed gasp came from her as she entered the room. But it wasn't the room she was expecting. It was a bedroom from her home on Elm Street. It was her father's bedroom. The large double bed was before her, cobwebs were littered in the corners of the ceiling. Narrow rays of light shone through the boarded up window onto the mattress, the air was stale and dusty.

Spinning around she shrieked as the door slammed in her face and stood in the corner was her father, his arms crossing his sweater as he gave her a perverse smirk. His blades tapped lightly against his arm. "Hi, baby girl"

She whimpered, dropping her clothes and shower gel on the floor in trepidation as she backed away. Her chest heaved up and down as he advanced towards her, taking in her toned legs and wet skin that was not covered by her towel. She froze as he halted at her dropped garments, peering down at them and then back at her. A crude smile grew across his face as he stooped down to snatch her white laced bra in his left hand. He rubbed the textile in between his fingers and then tossed it onto the side dresser next to the bed. "I'll be keeping that sweetheart"

Katherine gulped and soon saw him approach her again. She tried to side step him, but he pounced upon her and she fell backwards onto the old mattress with a scream. Her right hand gripped the top of her towel, desperately trying to keep it from falling from her body. Her left hand curled into a fist and she directed it towards his face, but his gloved hand seized her wrist and slammed it onto the mattress with a mischievous chuckle reverberating from his chest. "Now Kitty Kat, don't be naughty!"

She tensed as he straddled her legs and with a wicked gleam in his eyes he forced his right knee between them and shoved them apart.

"No!" she pleaded.

Freddy loosened his grip on her left hand and then trailed his two blades through her wet locks, "Did you enjoy our playtime yesterday? Mmm?"

She jumped slightly as he slid his upper leg up between the apex of her thighs, scrunching up the towel as he did so. He rubbed his trouser legs between her core and his lips curled back into debauched grin. "Now, c'mon tell me the truth"

"No! Yesterday was a mistake!" she snapped, trying to block out the memory from her previous dream. The sensations and feelings that he aroused within her. It was wrong. But even now she was starting to get little flurries of excitement down there. Why was her body betraying her like this?

He eyed her face, seeing that she was trying to put on a strong resolute disposition in front of him. But judging from the arousal between her legs he knew that she was lying. "A mistake?" he cackled madly, "Well, it appears that you are telling me a lie yet again. As it seems you are very _wet_ down below" he pressed his leg against her core more firmly and she managed to stifle back a moan. He smirked crudely at her, before continuing "And it's not from the shower you just had!"

Katherine sneered at him in repulsion. "You're disgusting!"

Again he laughed crazily in her face, "Disgusting?" his face inched closer to hers and she felt his left hand begin to pull her fingers away from her towel. Plucking them away, one by one. She gulped as his lips brushed against her ear, "Well, you're delicious my little beauty. You're _so_ delicious that I could eat you all up!"

He leaned back slightly and pried her hand away from the towel. She was becoming too weak, too terrified to fight back. The next words that came from him sent shivers through her body.

"Actually, you're so delicious that I want to have a proper taste of you…" he yanked the towel from her shaking body and he looked down at the apex of her thighs. "I want to taste that _sweetness_ that is between those lovely thighs of yours!"

Her mouth popped open in consternation at this vile statement, ready to rebuke but a cool blade was pressed against her lips. "Ssh, just lay back and enjoy it!"

Staring despairingly at he ceiling he leaned back to look intently at her naked frame. Her body was curved and her breasts were full and rounded. He brought his burnt hand to cup her right breast and he heard her whimper as he slowly and firmly began to massage it. His fingertips brushed over her nipple and deftly began to twist it, rolling it under his palm roughly. She bit her bottom lip in fear. Fear of how her body would react to his ministrations. There was no way she could fight him, he would slash out at her with his claw. He would beat her up.

Freddy smiled carnally at her and lowered his head towards her left breast and his lips devoured her pink nipple. She let out a small gasp and her fingers grasped the bed covers as she felt a warmth igniting in her loins. His tongue swirled around her bud and soon his teeth began to graze and nibble lightly. The left hand continued to stimulate her other breast, twirling and rubbing her hardened nub. Pinching it every now and then, drawing a deep groan from her.

A hearty chuckle came from him at her sound of discomfort and he then sucked softly on her bud, then licked it slowly before turning his mouth's attention to her other nipple. Again he sucked, licked and nibbled at her bud.

He then heard what he wanted to hear from her. A low, yearning moan. Lifting his head from her breasts he saw that she was panting and her eyes were glazed as he stared dazedly at the ceiling. Climbing up her frame he positioned his leg between hers and thrust it between her core in a slow steady rhythm. She was even more moist than before. "Mmm, you dirty little girl. You are liking this, aren't ya?"

Katherine sniffled as a few tears trailed down her face. It was repulsive of her body to react this way, she was so ashamed of herself. It was so dirty of her to feel this way. Her body should be thrashing against him, trying to fend him off. She let out a deep breath as his legs ceased its constant thrusting between her legs.

But her relief didn't last for long.

Freddy chortled nastily and began to trail hot, frantic kisses down her neck. Past her collar bone and the valley of her breasts. His serpent tongue slithered out to lick down her smooth stomach to her belly button where it dipped in and out deftly. Soon his attention was caught by her old scars he created on her. "They're beautiful"

She gulped and glanced down at him as he looked up at her from her stomach.

"Your scars" he commented and trailed his fingers along them lightly, "They're beautiful now"

His left hand danced up her body to her right breast and again it began to massage her fleshly mound, while his tongue slid out to glide across each of her white scars. After finishing licking each scar he kissed down the left side of her waist, inching further down until his hot mouth passed her hip and to the top of her thigh.

Suddenly her body tensed and she tried to shift her body up the mattress and away from him "N-no!"

He growled and slammed the palm of his glove against her smooth belly, immobilising her body. "Stay still!"

"Please! You c-can't do this!"

"I can do what I want Katherine" he sneered against her thigh and licked her flesh once, "And I know that you _want_ this!"

Katherine cried softly as she felt his lips pressed firmly against her skin in a firm hard kiss and then he nibbled harshly at her skin. Breaking her skin with a deep guttural snarl. Then he started plant soft kisses to the left to the inside of her toned thigh. His eyes flicked upwards to her wet core and he groaned against her skin. He then let his black tongue slip out as it licked hungrily towards her sweetness above.

After so long he was going to get a proper _taste_ of her.

 **x x x**

 **Please review**!


	18. The Dark

**Chapter 18:** The Dark

A loud deep longing moan echoed in the dimly lit bedroom as Katherine's orgasm shot through her body. Her limbs shook with sparks of electricity and her breath came out in short, frantic pants. She heard his haughty laughter from between her thighs, then felt his tongue slither once again along her slick folds. Licking up the remains of her residue that now coated her inner thighs.

She clamped her eyes shut in repulsion. How many more times was her body going to betray her like this? It was appalling! A part of her was starting to hate herself for feeling this way.

Freddy grinned up at her and pushed himself up her body, smacking his lips with delight as he loomed his face above hers. "You still taste as delicious as ever! So sweet!" he gave her a depraved grin as she opened her eyes. "Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy that!"

Katherine didn't reply.

He chuckled in her ear and pressed his lean body over her naked one, crushing his chest against hers. "I know that you loved it, I heard it! All that sweet moaning and groaning you made. It was music to my ears!"

She gulped and tried to twist her head away from his.

"Tut-tut!" he growled and yanked her face back towards his with his bladed glove. "You don't turn your face away from me when I'm talking to you!"

Fresh tears welled within her brown orbs, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"What exactly am I doing to you?" he cocked his head to the side, staring intently at her.

"You're molesting me!" she sobbed.

Freddy shook his head in disagreement. "I'm not sweetheart. I was just loving you, remember?"

"No!" Her body shivered beneath his, "That's not t-true! You're abusing me!"

"You're wrong, Kitty Kat!" he growled. "It wasn't abuse, you want to know why? Because you were reacting in all the right ways, baby girl. The ways that someone would do if they were getting pleasure from getting touched and kissed in that way. And you were getting pleasure, weren't you?"

"That was my body!" Katherine took a haggard breath. "That wasn't me!"

"Yes, it was" a crooked smile crossed his face. He dragged a cool blade down her flushed left cheek. "It was _all_ you"

She sniffled and swallowed the bile that had formed in her throat. Deep down she knew he was right, but she had to fight this. Fight against her body's reactions to the sexual stimulation that he was doing on her. But the next time she wouldn't give in, she was going to fight his advances. If she allowed him to carry on this perverse deeds on her she would go crazy and would give into him.

"Now.." a low husky whisper ghosted against her ear. "As much as I would love to play with your sweet naked little body all evening, I have some guests that I am neglecting"

Her face furrowed slightly. "Guests? What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out when you wake up" he closed the gap between their faces, "I'll see you soon, won't I princess?"

She threw him a stony glare.

He returned it with a devious smirk, "I take that as a yes! Say hello to the little fucker Michael for me!"

Her heart sunk into her stomach. Michael. How would he respond to her if she told him what had happened the last two days?

That is _if_ she told him…

"I'm sure he'll understand" Freddy cackled treacherously.

Her eyes fluttered wildly as she blinked back her tears. Suddenly his coarse lips crashed upon hers, forcing her to taste herself from his lips and then his tongue, that dove into her mouth. She squirmed weakly against under him, then in a flash he pushed her out of the dream.

She woke with a start and looked up to the shower spray as the lukewarm water continued to spray down on her naked and shaking body. Her slim body was leaning against the tiled wall. Sobbing quietly she glanced down at her thighs and saw a thin trickle of blood coming from the inside of her left thigh, where he had bitten into her flesh. There was a small bite mark approximately two inches in size.

Her stomach gargled and she fell forward onto her knees and spewed up the remains of her stomach into the drain. Wiping lazily at her lips she gathered her composure and her right hand whipped up to grab the small silver railing to her left. She weakly hauled herself to her feet, then turned off the taps. Her legs trembled and nearly buckled beneath her. Slowly she lowered her right hand to the apex to her thighs and felt the slick wetness along her lips, evidence of her sexual bliss.

Even now she could vaguely feel his scarred blistered tongue lapping at her folds, plunging into her…

"Stop it!" she snarled to herself. The last thing she wanted was to have day dreams and fantasies of him doing those things to her. It was immoral and revolting.

A disgusted sob came from her and she scampered out of the cubicle and rummaged through her clothes. Just like she expected her bra was missing. Like he said, he had kept it.

She quickly dried her body with the towel, her mind was too muddled up to realise that her blood was being smeared onto the fabric. Then she changed into her pants, jeans, shirt and tennis shoes. She didn't bother to dry her hair. Without another glance at it she threw the towel into a nearby bin as she left. Michael would be returning soon from the hospital. But did she want to be around him? Especially in this agitated state of mind? He would immediately know that something was up!

No, she needed time to think. Some time to herself.

Hopefully Nancy wouldn't be in her dorm room, so she could grab a few belongings and head out of the student halls. But where would she head to? Definitely not her home on Elm Street. But it had to be somewhere that she felt happy and safe as a child. Somewhere she could hide.

Once at her door she pushed it opened and peered inside. The room was empty. Then she heard voices from the next room, from Michael's room. There was not just his voice, but Nancy's, Glenn's…everyone was there. Even Nancy's father voice could be heard. Her heart started to thump vehemently against her chest, a panic attack starting to take hold. Grasping her shirt she took several long deep breaths and soon regulated her breathing. How could she even look at Michael? Even be in his company? Never mind his company, but _any_ man's company?

Oh god, the thought of how he could react to her was making her feel physically sick.

She darted into her room and grabbed a small navy zipped up jacket from her wardrobe and her purse from the chest of drawers. Then as quietly as she could she headed down the corridor, down the stairs and out of the building into the cloudy evening.

Michael glanced at his watch, "How long has Katherine been in the shower for?"

"I'm not sure" Nancy replied, "I'm sure she would be done now. She's probably in her room wondering where I am"

He followed her out of the room and she pushed opened Katherine's door. Looks of bewilderment crossed their faces, there was no sign of her. Nancy glanced at the chest of drawers, "Her purse is missing. It was there before she went to get her shower"

"Where is the shower area?" Kristen asked.

"I'll show you" Michael ran from the room. He banged on the door, "Katherine! Are you in there?"

There was no response.

Nancy flung opened the door and took a few steps into the empty room. Her eyes roamed slowly about the area until they landed on a piece of white crumpled fabric laying in the bin. She hurried over to it and lifted it up. A small smudge of blood was visible down the middle of the white cotton material. "Shit! Look!"

"Fuck!" Michael growled. He knew that blood belonged to her, call it gut instinct. He lifted his gaze to Nancy. "How was she? You said she went to get a shower, but was she acting strange?"

"No" Nancy shoved the towel back into the waste bin, "She was fine. I just went to get myself some coffee. I honestly thought that she wouldn't be that long. Then you all came back! Look, we'll separate into groups and find her!"

"Something isn't right!" He grimly shook his head. "The last day or two she had been distant. Very distant. I think she may have fallen asleep and never told us about it!"

"What? But why should not tell us?" Kristen looked over at him.

He stared sternly at her. "That bastard must have forced her not to say anything. She is probably terrified. That's the only explanation" spinning on his heel he charged down the hall towards his room, "I'm going to find her!"

Donald stormed after him and grabbed his arm, "Michael, you should be taking it easy. You've just had stitches!"

"I need to find her, Sir. You would do the same if something happened to Nancy. If she went missing, you would search for her. You would do anything to make sure she was safe!" Michael rebuked. A tear trickled down his face and he wiped it away. "Her father did something to her. I'm not sure what, but when I find out I'm going to stop that son of a bitch! He's not hurting her ever again!"

"I understand. But I think Glenn should drive your car" Donald suggested, looking over at the young man. "Are you okay to drive?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"I'll help" Kristen, "Me, Taryn, Kincaid and Joey will check around Elm Street"

"Good" Donald smiled, "I'll take a drive around the two parks" he rubbed Michael's back lightly in reassurance. "If you know of any other places that she would go to then try there"

"We'll meet back at the Police Station in an hour"

 **x x x**

"Can I have a coffee to go please?"

The Craven Diner in the High Street wasn't that busy for a change. There was only two young teenaged couples in the booths, chatting and laughing over their milkshakes and plates of burgers and fries. An old rock song resonated from the old jukebox that was tucked in the corner of the large diner. Katherine rummaged in her purse for several quarters and handed them over to the waitress as she stood at the counter. "Thanks"

The grey haired woman smiled, "Are you okay honey?"

Katherine fidgeted with her hands as she shoved her purse into her jacket pocket, "Yeah"

The woman looked at her circumspectly. Her arms, actually not just her arms. But her whole body was shaking and she seemed to be shifting anxiously on her feet. She was too jittery. "You seem a little nervous. Has anything happened? Do you want me to call the cops?"

"No, I'm okay" she forced a smile and took the large white plastic cup from her.

Her eyes roamed the café and she headed over to a small booth in the far corner, and settled down with her coffee. Taking a tentative sip she kept her gaze down on the white table. The old rock song soon ended and then a new song came on, the familiar lyrics ringing in her ears.

 _I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing, will drive them away  
We can beat them, just for one day  
We can be heroes, just for one day_

 _And you, you can be mean  
And I, I'll drink all the time  
'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact  
Yes we're lovers, and that is that._

 _Though nothing, will keep us together  
We could steal time, just for one day  
We can be heroes, forever and ever  
What'd you say?_

Katherine absently began to hum along and drummed her fingers gently on the table as the David Bowie song continued. It was a favourite of hers and Michael's when they first hung out together. She sniffled and lazily wiped a few tears. Would their relationship survive the secret she had hidden from him? Was their love strong to endure this nightmare they were all going through?

She took another drink of her coffee, not noticing that the song had ended. Now being taken over by a vintage song, what was it called? She had heard it once years ago. It was sung by that woman from the Mama and Papas? Her name was Mama Cass.

She knew the melody so well, but she had forgotten the words.

As she twisted in her seat she tried to discern the lyrics of the song, but a deep scowl tore from her throat as a bunch of rowdy teenagers entered the diner. Their laughter and chatter filled the room. Her right hand seized her coffee and she walked over to the

 _Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me_

 _Stars fading but I linger on dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn dear  
Just saying this_

 _Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you  
Gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
You gotta make me a promise, promise to me  
You'll dream, dream a little of me_

Katherine tensed and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. There was a soft rustling behind her and the sound of a screech. Whipping around she gasped, expecting to see him behind her. But it was just a teenaged girl pulling a steel chair out from under a table.

"Get a hold of yourself" Katherine murmured, "You're awake. Damn it!"

After ordering another coffee she soon made her way out of the Diner. A light mizzle had started to fall upon the town, but judging from the black rumbling clouds above, it seemed that the heavens were about to open and a torrential downpour was on its way. Her free hand tugged up her hood of her jacket over her head and she pessimistically walked along the sidewalk, her head lowered as she took some sips from her caffeinated beverage.

Again her reflections meandered to the predicament found herself in.

She was still at a loss at what to do.

There was two options.

One - to keep the events of the last two days to herself, keep it hidden from Michael and the others. A part of her felt that it wasn't their business, it was her own personal battle she had to fight. She had to overcome the urges that swept over her body every time he touched and kissed her.

If her mind began to like the sexual ministrations then she would lose, she knew it and of course her father knew this too! It was all his fucking plan, right from the start. Since the two nights she willingly fell to sleep. How he was pretending to be cordial and considerate towards her, stirring up all those exultant memories they shared when she was a little girl. In them two dreams she was actually what? Please? Happy to be around him? Then what did she do, she decided to go to sleep yesterday and that was what he _wanted._

He had got her where he wanted her.

He played her for a fool and assaulted her, started the sexual abuse up again.

Her second option was to tell Michael everything, to beg him to forgive her. How would he respond to her? Would he comfort her, whisper that it was okay? That he still loved her? Or would he glare at her in aversion, with disdain? If he did then she probably wouldn't blame him. He wouldn't want to be near her again, never mind hold her hand or caress her face. But would she want anyone to touch her now? After what had happened in the last two days?

Her outlook on her situation at the minute seemed so dark, so disheartening.

She would need to make a decision soon before she went back to the campus.

She sniffled and took a sip of her coffee as she stopped at the end of the street. Across from her was the entrance to Springwood Central Park. Seeing the small newspaper box she took a few quarters from her purse and popped them into the thin slot. The front of the box jerked opened and she grabbed the paper. The words her father said about ' _guests_ ' rung in her ears. Something must have happened.

Peering over her shoulder she saw a police car stopping at the street at the far end of the park. The person behind the wheel caught her attention. It was Nancy's father. He was out looking for her, she knew it.

Swinging her head around she power walked into the park and headed straight to the playground that was shielded by the fountain. She sat on one of the swings and began to scan each page of the paper that she laid flat on her lap. As she read page 5 she noticed an article about two young people, a boy and girl, being admitted to Springwood General Hospital early this morning. About 7am. They were in comas. There was no bruising to the head or body, no sign of physical trauma. Apparently their parents were unable to wake them up for school earlier that morning.

Their names struck a cord with her, her eyes widening in horror.

Claire Atkins.

Paul Robertson.

"My god" her voice trembled. "He has them in the dream. He pulled them into a comas"

She folded up the paper and glanced over her shoulder to a small gravel path that led into a large cluster of trees. There was a small clearing there that was secluded and out of sight from people.

Should she risk it?

 **x x x**

"Please! Let us go!"

Freddy grinned satanically at the faired hair girl before him. Her wrists were bruised and grazed as they were held above her head by thick, heavy chains. Her body hung an inch or so off the hot steel ground of the boiler room. The heat from the furnace sizzled behind her back. He clucked his tongue and trailed his blemished hand down her quivering face. "I don't think so little Claire. I haven't finished having my fun with you two little brats!"

He looked from her to the twelve year old boy that was also suspended next to her right in front of the doors of the furnace. Both girl and boy were in their night clothes, the front of their pyjamas were torn opened. Their skin was glistening with sweat. But other than that their flesh was unblemished and smooth. No bruises or cuts.

Well, not yet.

He was waiting.

Waiting for the perfect moment to kill them.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Paul whimpered, his green eyes wide with fear.

"It's a hobby of mine!" Freddy replied with a vicious smirk. He then turned back to Claire, staring depravedly at her heaving breasts and with a snarl he grasped one of them with his left hand, "Mmm, nice!"

She shrieked in disgust and arched her back backwards, then screamed as her spine connected with the scalding metal. The fabric of her pyjama top began to sizzle and burn from the slightest touch of the searing metal. Soon her skin began to blister and bubble. He laughed at her discomfort and leaned in close, "Scream for me again. I like it!"

He pressed her body harder into the metal and the heat of the furnace increased in temperature. It continued to char her skin, thin layers of her subtle flesh had started to peel and tear from her body. She screamed again, this time higher in pitch.

Freddy closed his eyes and sniggered, revelling in her pain.

"Leave her alone you monster!"

Cracking his head to the right Freddy opened his eyes and smirked, "Feeling left our are we, piggy?"

He lifted his claw and flicked a steel blade at the boy and suddenly his body was propelled against the furnace. The boy's face contorted into anguish as he felt his skin being burned and melted away.

Freddy smiled sinisterly at them both, then he eased the pressure off and took a step back from them. He eased the pressure on Claire's breast, ready to release it but then changed his mind. A sudden sensation swept over him and he clicked his blades with delight and turned around slowly.

"So, you missed me already?" he cooed.

His eyes twinkled mischievously as he stared across the boiler room at Katherine. Her hood was still pulled up over her head, her determined eyes were fixed upon him. Though he could tell by her shaking hands that she was afraid, unsure if she could save them. He smirked and saw her take a step forward.

"Let them wake up. They don't understand what's going on" Katherine commented, "I'll stay in their place"

Freddy licked his charred lips and looked from her then to the Claire and Paul. He chuckled immorally and moved his body back slightly to give her perfect view of him massaging and kneading Claire's bra encased breast with his left hand. He saw the look of repugnance on her face and laughed exuberantly. "Aw, what's wrong? Jealous are we?"

She yanked down her hood and sneered at him, "No!"

He grinned sickeningly at her. "Don't worry, yours are _far_ nicer!"

Katherine recoiled away in loathing, "You're sick!"

Removing his hand from Claire's body he advanced towards his daughter. "C'mon, tell me why you're really here. You want some more?" he wagged his tongue out at her in a vulgarly fashion.

She shrieked as he seized her throat with his claw and pulled her to him. His tongue flickered inches from her mouth. A snarl escaped her throat and she hit out with her knee as it connected firmly with his groin. He sniggered quietly letting her go and allowed her to back away from him. His eyes followed her brown ones over towards Claire and Paul.

Perhaps it was time to play another game with her. But not just with her. Them two little fucks would be involved too. He did enjoy playing games with her.

This game would be a deadly one that was for sure!

He turned back to her and reached out with his blades, stroking her hair gently. "Let the game begin!"

Suddenly in a blink of an eye he vanished. Katherine swallowed thickly. Game? What fucking game? What was he up to? The sounds of chains being unshackled broke the eerie silence. The thick metal chains that restrained the boy and girl loosened and with a thud they both collapsed to the ground.

Claire sobbed uncontrollably as she wrapped her arms around her chest, "Who was he?"

Katherine rushed to her side and helped her to a sitting position, "His name is Freddy. Look did he do anything to you? Are you hurt?"

"My back. He burnt my b-back. God it's so s-sore!"

Katherine crawled over to Paul and checked him over, "What about you? Are you hurt?"

The young boy winced slightly as he leaned forward onto his knees. "I'm the same, my back is burnt. What does he want with us? I've been having dreams of him for the last three weeks!"

"Listen, I'm gong to wake us up…somehow" she whispered and eased them both up to their feet. "You have to stay with me!"

Claire gingerly huddled closer to her, "Who are you?"

"My name is Katherine"

"Is he after you too?"

"You could say that, yes. Are you both okay to walk?" Katherine gripped Claire's left hand, then took Paul's right hand. They both nodded. Katherine held a sturdy grip on their hands. "Don't let go. Keep close to me!"

They leisurely advanced towards the dimly lit passage way beside the stairs. Several old rusty furnaces were in full working order, inside of each was a large raging fire. Pulsating flames flickered and danced along the grating inside. After fifty yards Katherine tugged Paul's hand, making him stop in front of her. His head was just below her chin, being a fairly tall boy for his age. Claire collided into her and cursed in anger. "Why did you stop?" the young girl squeaked.

"I want to try and wake all of us up!"

"How?" Claire gulped.

"I'm going to slam my arm against this" she nodded at the furnace in front of them "furnace. Hopefully, it will wake us up"

"Are you crazy?!" Paul snapped. "It's scalding hot!"

"If you stay in this dream, he is going to kill you!" Katherine glowered at them both, "That's what he wants!"

"B-but why?" Claire started to sob, "What did we do?!"

"It's to do with your parents. Please! We can't waste any more time!" Katherine let go of Paul's hand and pushed him closer to Claire, "Take her arm, hold it tightly"

Paul gripped Claire's arm and they both silently prayed that this would work.

Katherine felt Claire's fingers curl around her upper right arm more securely. She gritted her teeth and with a deep breath she slammed the palm of her hand onto the smooth, scorching metal. Her shriek of pain echoed down the barren corridor and she jerked back from the furnace.

It didn't work. All of them were still trapped in the dream.

Paul seethed and spun around to her, "Well, that was a waste of time!"

Before she could utter a reply, a deep cruel laugh resonated from all around. Then followed a leering sneer.

"Aw, why would you three little piggies want to leave? We haven't even started the game!"

Katherine beckoned them close to her. Her eyes darted up and down the corridor, "We don't want to play your twisted fucking game!"

"Oh, now what did I say the other night sweetheart?" Freddy's voice sneered. "No more naughty language from you! It isn't nice!"

Katherine swallowed profusely and flinched as a sharp _'screech'_ sounded from behind them, in front of them. It was coming from every part of the power plant. Until the metal upon metal sound faded away.

"I hate that sound!" Claire whispered.

"C'mon, let's go" Katherine reached around to grab Paul's hand again. Like before she was in between them, holding them closely to her.

Minutes went by again and they found themselves in a long damp corridor. It stretched for at least a fifty yards. To their right was at least several furnaces. All of them were lit. the fires cast a hazy bright glow in the passageway and as they strolled past they noticed that the fires were starting to dissipate in ferocity. The lighting in the corridor growing faint.

The trio grew tense and Katherine stopped suddenly as there was a small hiss and a metallic grumble as the fire in the first furnace sizzled out. She craned her head over her shoulder discerning that the second furnace was nearly out too. "Let's get out of the corridor, like now!"

They picked up their pace down the passageway, but saw that the last two fires had gone out leaving a shroud of darkness before them. There was no way they could wander any further, it was too perilous. He would be lurking in the shadows, ready to strike. As they neared the fourth last furnace they halted in their tracks. Claire noticed that Katherine was becoming uneasy, even more so than she was already was. Her breathing was increasingly becoming irregular.

"What is it?"

Katherine glanced upsettingly at the last three kilns and whimpered. "I-I…"

The flames were dying out.

With each passing second the corridor was slowly being consumed in darkness.

Katherine tugged them closer to her and took a step back to the wall behind them, "D-don't let go!"

Paul huddled close to her.

Turning to her right Katherine could barely see the outline of Claire and was about to speak when a force propelled her into the darkness next to them. Katherine reached out with her right hand. "NO! CLAIRE!"

A scream resonated down the pitch black corridor and then came a vicious laugh. Then footsteps. As they neared their position Katherine tensed and drew Paul closer to him, but soon the footsteps faded away. Looking from her right then to her left, Katherine felt her stomach lurch with dread as the last of the orange and yellow flames in the furnace before them filtered out. Then in a flash the body of Paul was yanked out of her grasp, the young boy yelling out in surprise.

Now, she was alone.

Alone and in the dark.

Her hands gripped the rim of her jacket as she let out a small sob.

"You're still afraid of the dark" Freddy voice's chuckled maliciously. "Just like you were a little girl"

She blinked away her tears. Not knowing where to look. If she looked to her right, her left, straight head or down she couldn't see anything. The dark had engulfed her, it was suffocating her. God, she was going to faint. "P-please turn on the furnace!"

A light wind blew across her hair and she held back a whimper as the wind fluttered across her face. As though someone was breathing on her. She could sense him close to her, next to her. In front of her. "Daddy please. It's too dark!"

"No" he murmured softly, "We haven't even played the game yet"

Katherine whinged and then tugged and twisted the bottom of her jacket. "W-what kind of game?"

An abrupt screech erupted from above her, making her shriek and jump slightly. There was an ominous, naughty cackle. But from where? To her side? In front of her? She couldn't determine where his laughter was coming from. Her heart pounded in her ears and she mentally began to count to ten in her mind.

One, two, three…

After counting to ten she had managed to regulate her breathing. Easing her body against the wall she held her breath and listened warily for any sign of his hoarse breathing, his footsteps.

There was nothing.

Letting out her breath she considered on moving down the dark corridor, but where the fuck would she going to? Was this the only corridor that would he submerged in darkness? Or had he plunged every part of the power plant into the same condition? It was one of the reasons she hated the dark, even now as an adult. Not knowing what was around her, not being able to be in control her surroundings. She frowned slightly, knowing that he hadn't replied to her question. What game can you play in the fucking dark? "What is it?" she demanded. Her voice was barely above a whisper, "What's the game?"

"Mmm…" Her body shivered as hot breath wavered over her hair again. "Hide and seek!"

"W-what?" she gulped, "H-how can you play hide and seek in the dark?"

A cool blade glided through her damp hair. "That is what makes it more interesting, don't you think?"

She chewed her lip anxiously and cringed as she felt his vile blistered tongue lap at the rim of her right earlobe. A squeal of disgust came from her and her hands shot forward to push him back. But she shrieked as her hands connected with nothing and she fell forward onto her knees with a small thud.

His laughter vibrated from the darkness.

"Let me explain the rules, princess"

Katherine lifted her body to a sitting position on her knees and she listened as he continued.

"I want you to say that little jump rope song. Then when you are finished, you are free to come and find the two little piggies!"

"How can I? I can't see where I'm going!" she snapped.

"It doesn't matter. You still have to play!" he cackled madly, "Now go on baby girl. Start the game!"

Katherine wiped at her teary face then began to recite the song. "One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. F-five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late! Nine, ten, never sleep again!"

As the last words left her lips she staggered to her feet. But where should she go? To her left? Right? She titled her head to the side and strained to hear for any indication of either Claire or Paul's whereabouts. Perhaps a whimper, a cry. A moan of pain.

To her consternation there was only silence.

An unnerving silence.

She stretched out her hands to her right and took a few shuffled steps towards the wall and prudently began to inch her way down the darkened corridor. She knew now that it was a silly mistake to come into the dream, to attempt to save them. Oh, she still didn't want them to die. That was the last thing she wanted. But he had turned her brave attempt to save them on its head. Twisting it into her own personal fear. An old childhood fear.

The dark.

Even now as she steadily made her way along the wall she was shivering with trepidation. Fuck she hated the dark. It was so disturbing, so ominous! It seemed to touch you, conquer you.

When she was younger she could clearly remember the times when the electric would go out in the thunder storms during the winter. How she would scream at the top of her voice for her father. Then how he would lay beside her, whispering comforting words to her until she had calmed down and had drifted off to sleep.

But now it was completely different.

Now, he was relishing in tormenting her with her old fear. He was fucking with her mind. Pushing her closer to the edge of losing her confidence and sanity.

She sighed dejectedly and continued to pat along the wall with her hands, until her left hand connected to nothing. There was no more wall for her to lean against. She straightened up and her fingers curled around the edge of the wall. Again a veil of darkness greeted her. Just like she predicted every corridor was devoured in darkness.

Shifting her body into the next passageway she pushed herself away from the wall and elongated her arms in front of her. It was taking too slow to use the wall to guide her in the dark. She took a few hesitant steps forward, then froze as she thought she heard something.

It sounded like a whimper.

There was no further sound and she groaned in aggravation. Then continued onwards. Every several feet she would stop and listen for any noise. But as before there was nothing.

After five more minutes she came to a stop. Her hands extended out to her sides and she touched the steel walls to either side of her with her finger tips. "Claire! Paul!"

There was a wail and then followed a low moan.

It sounded like Claire.

Without thinking Katherine blindly staggered forward in the dark, her breath starting to become irregular as she heard the moan again. It was a wounded moan. "Claire!"

Her pace began to quicken, then suddenly her right foot tripped over something and she went spiralling forward onto her stomach with a scream. What was it that she had fallen over? Was it a foot? Had someone stuck their foot out? She panted and snivelled as she felt something sticky and wet under her hands. Pushing herself to her knees she heard a 'slink' of blades and she whipped her head to the right over her shoulder. Again she couldn't notice anything in the veil of darkness.

There was low hoarse breathing, followed by a low wicked chuckle. Katherine was unprepared for what happened next.

A loud torturous scream echoed from her right and she yelped at the sound of bones crunching and cracking. There was a deep snarl, then deep groans and screams of pain. Then there was a sickening squelch of something being ripped and torn apart. She dreaded to know what was happening and to whom it was happening to.

She shrieked as a spray of liquid splashed across her face and chest. Sobbing with horror she staggered back to the wall behind her, pressing her shaking body against the wall.

After what seemed like an eternity the sound of a body being mutilated faded away. But the silence didn't last for long as to her left another scream broke through the air, this time louder and more powerful than the first one. Like before, bones were cracked and crushed. The nauseating noise of rip being skinned and torn. The screams diminished until the only sound she could hear was the sound of blades slicing into flesh.

Unexpectedly two rusty furnaces burst to life as ferocious, hot flames erupted inside. Katherine yelped, her eyelids fluttered violently as the unanticipated brightness blinded her. After a few moments her brown eyes adjusted to the light and what she saw around her horrified her soul. it would haunt her for a long time.

Along the ground was a pool of blood, the liquid was seeping across the metal ground from a corpse. It was Claire. Their half naked body was staring up at the ceiling. Blood trickled from the gutted stomach and chest. Her face was marred with bruises and cuts. The ribcage was protruded outwards, each bone was shattered and jagged. Broken and splintered. The entrails of her intestines were pulled out from their stomach and hung loosely over the gutted stomach of her cadaver.

But what really appalled Katherine was the carnage that was scattered around the corpse. It was the decimated remains of Claire's internal organs, they were soaked in the girl's blood. One of her lungs was covered with deep slashes, her heart was nearly severed in half and her liver was torn into several pieces. Scattered here and there on the ground.

Katherine let out a piercing scream, her hand flying up to her mouth to stop herself from vomiting. She swallowed her vomit and sobbed wildly. Then she heard a small click to her left. Like metal scratching or scraping against bone.

She craned her face to the left and at last she saw him.

Freddy.

He was stooped over another body, no doubt it was Paul's remains. Throwing her a impious grin his blood stained claw reached forward out of view and with a nauseating squelch he yanked something from the chest. He threw it at her feet and spun around to face her, with a sick, demented grin on his charred face.

Katherine shrieked as the heart of Paul landed at her feet. Her hands pressed against the blood stained floor and she moved a few inches away, her gaze never leaving her father's.

He rose to his feet and revealed the mutilated carcass of young Paul. Just like Claire's body, his chest was punctured in. The bones of his ribcage shattered and his organs such as his lungs, intestines and liver were ripped and torn from his body. Laying strewn on the hard floor.

It was a bloodbath.

Simple as that.

Katherine chest heaved frantically as she looked up at her father as he crouched before her. His left hand was hidden behind his back. "So, you found them! Well, what's _left_ of the them!" he growled with a depraved smile.

She felt herself become light-headed with nausea.

There was so much blood.

Freddy leaned forward, chuckling treacherously and revelling in her fear. It was invigorating. She whimpered as he rose to his feet and brought his left hand from behind his back, holding out seemed to be a blood coated dismembered hand, small veins and tendons hung from the decimated flesh. He extended it to her. "Need a hand Katherine?"

Her mouth went agape as she began to scream.

 **Author's Note:**

I do not own any of the songs that have been used in this chapter. I was in shock that David Bowie passed away in the week, I have always loved his song ' _ **Heroes**_ ' so I decided to use it in this chapter.

I don't know why, but I chuckled to myself as I wrote the last sentence that Freddy said. I know I have a morbid sense of humour when I write Freddy lol!

I wanted to make this chapter longer, but the scenes I had in mind will be at the start of the next chapter. It appears that the story is coming to a conclusion. The next few chapters will be important - in regards to the relationship regarding Michael and Katherine. And Freddy and Katherine. Apologies is there is not much interaction between Freddy and the rest of the Elm Street kids. But he will be paying attention to them in the last part of the Trilogy.

Thank you for your encouraging reviews, much appreciated! Also, if anyone is interested in reading the uncensored version of **I Won't Tell** then feel free to check it out on the adult website!

I also have a few more story ideas I'd like to write or may post. Need more time sadly.

Okay, I've rambled enough.

Please review, thanks!

Paula


	19. The Edge

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews, really appreciated! Also, I want to give credit to Badkidoh for the idea they suggested - I have managed to add it to this chapter - basically Michael thinks he is being deceived! Thank you again.

 **Chapter 19:** The Edge

The sound of vomiting came from behind a large cluster of bushes and trees. Katherine had woken from her nightmare a few moments before and had now emptied the remains of her stomach onto the damp grass.

She shakily wiped away at the trickle of spittle from her lips and slouched back against the tree trunk. Her face was streaming with tears and every inch of her body was quivering fervidly. The sight she had seen in her nightmare before she woke up would linger in her mind for the next day or so. She knew that it could be worse, her father could have actually made her witness him butchering Claire and Paul. Nonetheless, the sound of bones being crushed and broken. Flesh and skin being torn apart and the noise of their organs being slashed apart was horrifying to say the least.

Lowering her gaze to her hands she saw that they were smeared in blood, particularly on her palms. She knew too that her face was speckled with blood too. In front of her the news paper article of Claire and Paul glared up at her and she grasped it with her right hand, the blood smudging the page. Where could she go now? Back to the campus? No, she would only get weird looks from her fellow students if they saw her in the state she was.

Grasping the bark of the tree with her hands she hauled herself to feet a little unsteadily and staggered towards the small narrow gap in the bushes. She tugged up her hood over her face and in a perplexed daze state she walked towards the exit of the park.

 **x x x**

Freddy patted his chest lightly with the tips of his bloodied claw, as he finished devouring the souls of Claire and Paul. Everything was going according to plan. Perhaps having Katherine witness the devastation he had created to their corpses may had been a little too much for her to take. But it had to be done. He had to make her lose whatever valour she had left, push her closer to the edge of giving up. Knowing that she had no chance or well _they_ had no chance of stopping him.

He knew that lately her confidence was starting to crumble away. It was all because of him and he had to admit he was ecstatic with the way things were progressing.

His next course of action would to break down her friendship with Michael. The fucker was going to wish he never crossed his paths all those years ago. He should have kept his distance from Katherine from the day he first laid eyes on her in Elementary School. Katherine would soon discover that whatever pitiable friendship those two shared was worthless, it meant _nothing._ The sooner she grasped that fact the better.

Turning around he transformed the corridor into his secret room from his old home on Elm Street. He stood in front of the bench and gazed down at the two new drawings of Claire and Paul's corpses or well to be more specific, their remains. It was a pity that he hadn't shown Katherine exactly what he was doing to them. Although, she soon would become accustomed to seeing him killing in front of her. She would have to, as now he would be turning his attention to Nancy and the rest of them little fucks.

Which one to go after first?

There was Kristen seeing as she had that little dream power. He knew that she wasn't that accomplished in using her gift, but could he risk it letting her live and somehow use that power against him?

Though Michael would be the most obvious person to go after now and perhaps the one he most wanted to kill. However, he would refrain from killing him for the time being. He wanted to inflict psychological and emotional pain on the little bastard. It would give him great pleasure to see the look on Michael's face as Katherine came running back into her his arms.

There was no doubt that she would and there was nothing that Michael could do about it.

 **x x x**

 **Springwood Police Station**

 **8pm…**

"We didn't find her, we tried everywhere!" Kristen grumbled and slumped despondently against the wall in Thompson's office. "We went to the High School, even the Elementary School"

Michael paced the office nervously. They had arrived at the Police Station about ten minutes before and were waiting for Nancy's father to arrive back. "We went to her house on Elm Street, there was no sign of her. She has to be somewhere!"

Nancy grabbed his arm and gently pushed him into the free seat, "Sit down, you look exhausted. You need to rest because of your stitches. Katherine will be back soon. I know that you're worried about her, we all are. But you can't panic!"

"It's going to get dark in the next hour or so" he rubbed his forehead softly. "Maybe she went back to the campus. Maybe I should go back there and check"

The door to the office sprang opened, startling them as they spun around to face the person who entered. It was Sheriff Thompson. He gave a grim shake of his head, "No luck. I patrolled the Central Park about three times. I even visited Jefferson Park on the other side of Town. There was no sign of her, nothing. I asked a few people did they see a girl matching Katherine's description. But no one saw anyone"

He noticed the look of horror on Michael's face and then reassured, "Listen I'll get Lt Garcia and one of my Officers to go out again. You just need to keep a cool head, okay?"

Michael sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm just so worried about her"

"I understand" Donald smiled, "I'll go and say to Garcia"

Two blocks away a lone figure sauntered slowly and torpidly along the sidewalk. Their right hand tightly held the scrunched rolled up Springwood Gazette, while their vacant gaze was set upon the pavement. As Katherine walked past a few residents chatting in their gardens she caught a quick glance of their bemused looks, noticing that her hands were smeared in red liquid. Was it blood? Was the poor girl injured?

"Are you okay?" an elderly woman called over to her. She stood behind a small white picket fence that surrounded her one storey house. Her wrinkled face was etched with concern, her greyish blue eyes scouring over Katherine's body slowly.

Katherine ignored the old lady. Not batting an eyelid and continued onwards, again keeping her gaze low to the ground. Again and again those visions of those corpses flashed before her teary eyes. She had to blank it out, otherwise she would start to throw up again.

 _BEEEEEPPPPPP!_

Katherine let out a small scream as a car screeched to a stop about a foot to her left. She twisted around, lifting her flushed face and saw that she had walked out onto the road. If that car was driving any faster she would have been hit and god knows possibly knocked out. That was all she needed to be stuck in a coma with her father.

Her eyes blinked as she saw that the driver was shouting angrily behind the wheel at her, gesticulating madly with his hands. She gave a fleeting look to her left and right, then ran across the road to the other side. Once catching her breath she took a vigilant gaze at the street she was now in. It was just one block from the Police Station.

It was obvious that they would be looking for her, especially Michael. He of course would be concerned for her whereabouts. Maybe it was wrong of her to run away, to rush out of the campus grounds the way she did. At the time though she was a nervous fucking wreck. Especially after what happened to her. She was in no fit state to be around anyone. As for now, her mental state was even more fragile. It surprised her that she hadn't had a mental breakdown already. That was why she knew that she needed to be around someone, she needed support to get through what was happened to her. Most of all she needed to tell Michael everything!

Back at the police station, Nancy carried in a tray of fresh hot coffee from the small kitchenette behind the reception area. She placed it on the counter, handing out each cup to Kristen and the others. After Thompson's strict orders, Lt Garcia and one of his Officers had left the station to go on a quick patrol around the town in search of Katherine. Garcia wanted to know more about what was going on, but Thompson had promised him that he would find out soon what was happening. Deep down he knew that Garcia had a right to know what was going on. He was bound to find to link the deaths over the last week to the fire, the surnames were a dead give away.

"We'll all go out again soon" Donald commented.

"Do you think she's injured?" Nancy sipped her coffee. "Maybe she fell asleep and she's hurt, that's probably how there was blood on the towel!"

"We won't know until we find her and ask her" Michael sighed. He saw a movement from the corridor and soon his jaw dropped in horror. It was her. She looked like hell. "My god…"

The others spun to the archway.

Katherine stood nervously before them, her hands quivering fiercely at her side. A newspaper was crumpled in her right hand and the hood of her jacket was yanked up over her head. She sniffled and pulled her gaze towards them. Nancy glimpsed anxiously at Michael and then at her father. They too had seen the blood smeared on her hands.

Michael rushed towards her ready to embrace her, but she shrunk away. Her lips trembled as her voice whispered softly, pleading for him not to go near her. "P-please don't touch me! I'm c-covered in blood"

He froze. "Blood? Are you injured?"

She lifted her left hand to tug down her navy hood, revealing her blood smeared face. Her There was a scattering of blood on her right cheek, on the bridge of her nose and along her forehead. Her normally neat hair was messy and scraggily, soaked in sweat. Her eyes avoided their pensive eyes as she took another step back and sagged weakly to the floor into a sitting position against the wall.

Kneeling at her side Michael reached out to touch her face, "Is it your blood?"

She baulked away and shook her head. "N-no. Not mine. Theirs"

"What do you mean theirs?" Nancy moved closer. She looked down as Katherine flattened out the paper on the concrete floor with her quivering hands. By doing so she had coated more crimson liquid onto the paper.

"Theirs" Katherine pointed at the article. "I saw t-them…"

Pushing his daughter to the side Donald bent down to pick up the paper and read it quickly. A look of horror was soon carved across his face as he mumbled to himself. "Damn!"

Nancy whipped her head around as he hurried into the reception and behind the counter. He grabbed the phone from the receiver and began to dial a number. "Dad, what is it?"

"Look!" he slammed the paper on the counter.

Michael took a fleeting glance into the reception area and then turned his attention back to Katherine, "Where were you? We were looking everywhere for you!"

She stared indifferently at the ground, not a word leaving her lips. Her body was still shaking frenziedly. He sighed sullenly and gently pulled a few strands of her hair away and frowned. Her face was consumed with tears, her eyes darted about the room anxiously. "Kathy, please tell me what happened"

"Michael…" Nancy interrupted from the archway. Kirsten and Taryn stood at her side, "We're going to take her down to bathroom area and clean her up"

"I want to stay with her" he stroked Katherine's hair lightly. "She needs me"

"We won't be long" Kristen reassured, "We'll bring her back to the reception. We'll check for any signs of injuries okay?"

He nodded in agreement and looked on as Kristen and Taryn reached down to gently ease Katherine to her feet. They guided her down the corridor as Nancy showed them to the toilet area. She gave Michael an encouraging smile as he rose to his feet. At this moment he felt powerless, uncertain how to help or reach out to Katherine. She was slowly starting to become a shadow of her former self.

Her body language was turning into when she was a little girl.

A scowl of discontent flashed across his face and he marched back into the reception area, then downed the rest of his coffee.. His fingers curled around the plastic cup and snapped it in half. His rage consuming him. "He's done something to her. I know it!"

"Listen man, you can't just jump to conclusions!" Glenn said.

"Something has happened to her. Did you not see the state she's in?" Michael snapped.

"I know, but you're making yourself angry. Okay, if something has happened to her you need to keep a cool head. I know that you'll want to go into the dream and confront Freddy. I would do the same for Nancy! But that's what Freddy wants! For you to loose your cool and do something stupid!" he rationalised.

He nodded and threw the scrunched cup into a nearby bin. "You're right. I just hate him so much for what he did to her when she was a little girl. He's starting the manipulation again. I just know it. She probably says he isn't, but that because he's probably twisting her mind again. He had so much control over her when she was younger and he's starting to assert control over her again! I can't just do nothing!"

The sound of the phone being slammed down and the harsh curse caught their attention. They twisted around to the counter as Donald looked at them sternly, "Something's happened at the hospital. Dr Morrison is on his way over"

"What is it?" Joey demanded, "Is it to do with Claire and Paul?"

Donald gave a sharp grim nod of his head.

Nancy eased the dirty jacket from Katherine's body and pulled her purse from the pocket. The girl sat on a small chair that Taryn had brought in from one of the interview rooms in the corridor. For the last five minutes Nancy, Kristen and Taryn had quietly cleaned the blood from the traumatized girl's face and hands. Katherine had consumed a large cup of coffee, all the while starting straight ahead. Not even answering any of their questions. It seemed like she was in a trance, lost in her own world.

"Katherine. Please tell us. Where did you go to?" Nancy asked again "Why did you leave the campus?"

She took one last gulp of her coffee. Then finally broke her silence, at last finding her voice, "I needed some time to think. I went to the park"

"But my dad went there. There was no sign of you"

"I was h-hiding in the bushes" her eyes darted to Nancy as she sat to her left. "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologise" she smiled and squeezed her left hand tenderly. Her face then turned staid as she asked "Did you fall asleep?"

Katherine nodded as a single tear trailed down her ashen face. "T-twice. In the student halls when I was having my shower. Then in the park"

"Did something happen the first time you fell asleep? I found a towel in the shower area, it had some blood on it. He did something to you, didn't he?"

She pursed her lips tightly together and her face dropped to the floor in shame, giving no answer to Nancy. It was Michael who had to be told first, he deserved to know before anyone else found what happened to her over the last two days.

"Let's get you up" Kristen threw the few blood stained tissues in the bin behind her. "We'll bring you to the reception to get some more coffee"

Katherine pushed herself to her feet and felt Nancy curl an arm around her shoulder, before guiding her out of the toilet and down the corridor towards the reception. Taryn and Kristen lingered behind. The latter sighed jadedly, "We have to do something. Formulate a plan"

"A plan?" Taryn gulped, "What kind of plan?"

"Maybe I could use my gift. My power. I could try and harness it in a way so I can pull all of you into my dream" Kristen mused.

"To fight Krueger?"

"Yes. But I want to talk to everyone about it first. Get all your thoughts" Kristen stated. "What's the point of me having this power if I can't use to it? We need to make a stand sooner rather than later!"

"Okay. But we need to get everyone on board. It's a big risk!" Taryn affirmed. "We'll talk about this when Katherine feels a bit better. She's in a bad state at the minute"

As they entered the foyer they noticed that Katherine was sitting in a small seat facing the counter with Michael sitting next to her. It appeared that he didn't want to leave her side. Her head was again inclined forward and her hands were gripping the bottom of her shirt that was steadily becoming wrinkled.

"Kristen. Taryn" Donald gestured them over to him, "I've been telling the others about the news"

"News?" Kristen swallowed thickly. It was bad news, she knew from the look on his face. Someone else was dead. But who? "What's wrong?"

"I rang Springwood General Hospital. I asked to be put through to Dr Morrison. You remember me telling you about him?"

They nodded.

"He told me about Claire and Paul. They're dead"

"Both of them?" Taryn shrieked in alarm. "How?"

"He wouldn't give me much information. He wasn't there at the time. He was going to get eye witness reports from the Doctors who were at the ICU at the time" Donald looked over to Katherine, "He's coming over now. She may know something. Nancy said she fell asleep in the park. It could be the same time that Claire and Paul died"

Nancy intervened. "There is no way you can get her to talk"

"I can. I've seen people in her state before. She's in shock, seeing horrible things like people getting murdered in front of you, can send your mind into distress" he pushed himself away from the counter over to the two seats. "We need to know what she saw"

He knelt before Katherine and stared solemnly at her withdrawn frame. "Katherine, can you hear me?"

She sniffled and gave a slow nod.

"Good. I want to talk to you. Answer any question that you can okay?"

She nodded again.

"Nancy said that you fell asleep in the park earlier? Is that right?" he asked.

Katherine rose her face to look him dead in the eye. Her eyes were void of vivacity. "Yes, I had to try and save them"

"Save them? You mean Claire and Paul?"

"Yes. I saw the article about them being in a coma. S-so, I fell asleep. I saw them. My f-father said we were going to play a game. He had put out the fires in all the furnaces…" she inhaled sharply, "It was s-so dark. He knows how much I hated the dark as a little girl. He was playing on my c-childhood fear. I was still afraid of it, I never got over that fear as a young girl. He separated Claire and Paul from me" a small sob erupted from her. "He said we were going to play hide and seek! I had to find them in the dark! But I c-couldn't…I couldn't save them!"

"When you first came in you were covered in blood, your jacket, hands and face were covered in blood. Did he murder them in front of you?" Donald braced himself for the answer.

Her head lulled backwards and she rested it against the wall, the sounds of their deaths replaying in her mind. "I heard him killing them. But I couldn't see them, I couldn't see my father!"

Donald chewed his bottom lip. "But you heard him?"

"Yes!" she hissed and grabbed the sides of her forehead tightly. "I heard the sound of flesh being ripped apart, their bones b-being broken…oh god. I can still hear their screams!"

He opened his mouth to ask another question, but Michael jerked his head towards Donald and reprimanded sharply. She was interrogated enough for his liking. "Sir, that's enough. She's been through too much today!"

Donald stared at the girl before him, seeing her legs and arms were trembling violently. He could tell from the terrified glaze in her eyes that whatever occurred in her nightmare was repeating over and over again in her disturbed mind. It wouldn't be fair on her for him to question her in this condition. He would get whatever answers he required from Dr Morrison.

"Michael"

Michael swung his head towards Katherine as she gloomily stared at him, "Yes?"

"I want to go back to the campus. Please" she entangled her right hand with his left one. "I don't want to stay here"

He gave a sincere smile and helped her to her feet. Shrugging off his denim jacket he placed it over her shoulders. "I'll phone you later" he looked over at Nancy and the others, "I'll let you know how she is"

"Take care of her" Nancy nodded. "Keep her awake"

"I will"

"Me and Glenn will call around to check on you both later"

 _ **Ten minutes later…**_

Dr Morrison entered the foyer of the Police Station, his collar was unbuttoned and his face was a shade of deathly white. He placed down a brown file on the counter as Thompson, his daughter and the rest of the Elm Street children gathered around him. "These are the statements I took from the two doctors and two nurses who were there at the time of Claire and Paul's deaths. They were the only patients in the ICU ward. Their beds were right beside each other"

Nancy and Kristen keenly read the accounts.

After a few minutes the tense silence was broken.

"Sweet god" Kristen face paled.

Morrison shifted uneasily on his feet, "At about 6.45pm both their heart rates increased. They began to convulse on their beds. At first Dr Hunter believed they were having seizures. He sounded the alarm for the other medical staff to assist him. Though there was nothing they could do. Both Claire and Paul's lungs began to shut down, then their livers, their intestines. They were suffering from organ failure! They began to splutter and choke up blood. Paul's right hand was somehow twisted around, it was broken in half by some powerful force!"

"Fucking hell!" Kincaid mumbled, "He caused them to have organ failure?"

"Yes. As with unexplained deaths, an autopsy was be carried out on each body. The parents are being informed as we speak" he replied dourly. He then looked at Thompson. "Don, I need to head back to the hospital. I'm carrying out the autopsies on them both. I will have the reports for you as soon as I can"

"I'll walk you out" Donald escorted him from the room, leaving the others consumed in fear.

"You know…" Glenn glanced at each of them in turn, "he's going to turn his attention to us now. He's going to go after us next! We're the only ones left!"

"He's right" Joey nodded, "We have to make a stand! We need to do something!"

Kristen perched her hands on her hips, "I spoke to Taryn about my power. I think I should try and utilise it more, use it to our advantage"

"When? Tonight?" Kincaid asked, his voice was full of enthusiasm at her idea.

"Not tonight. I want to get Michael and Katherine on board too"

"Katherine?" Nancy glared at her in surprise, "She wouldn't be in any fit mental state to face her father. Not after what happened tonight. We should wait a few days. To be honest, we don't even need to bring her into this"

"She has a right to know!" Kristen looked over at Nancy, "She will want to know what we have planned. Especially if it's going to involve Michael, he is her boyfriend!"

Nancy thought for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, we'll tell her. But let's wait a day or two?"

"Yes, okay.. Are you all okay to meet at 8pm? At the College Campus?" Kristen suggested. "I don't know about you guys, but school is the last thing on my mind. We should try and focus our energy on figuring a way to stop him"

"That's fine with me!" Kincaid nodded keenly.

The rest of the gang concurred, departing from the building out into the cloudy evening. Nancy and Glenn waited behind, with the former wanting to discuss something rather important with her father.

It wasn't long until he arrived back into the reception area followed by Garcia and his officer. "Nancy, I thought you would have went home"

"I want to talk to you" she glanced anxiously at Garcia. "Can we talk in your office?"

Donald turned towards his Lt, "James. I think it's about time you found out what's been happening over the last two weeks"

"Dad!" Nancy cut in. Her eyes zipped between her father and Garcia in panic. Why would he want to bring Garcia into this? Would he believe them? What was the reasoning behind this? "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"He was there Nancy. We need all the help we can get!" he explained, "Trust me"

She heaved a long deep sigh, nodding slowly and followed her father and Garcia into the office with Glenn following closely behind. Twenty minutes had went by and both the young adults had enlightened what was happening to Garcia. Hoping that he wouldn't think they were fucking nuts, that his own boss was losing it along with his daughter!

However, to their surprise Garcia listened to every word they said, to every nightmare they experienced and had managed to survive from. They clarified how all the mysterious deaths over the last week and a half were all linked to Krueger, to the fire that occurred eight years before. The fire that _he_ too played a part in.

Garcia calmly stubbed out the cigarette on a nearby silver ashtray and crossed the office to the list of names, the kids who had died.

It was all there in black and white on the desk.

"Don, do you have Lauren's DNA result?" Garcia stared at his senior officer sternly, "I know that Morrison gave it to you the other day. But you never disclosed the results to me or Lt Walters"

"I couldn't. Neither of you would have believed it!" Donald unlocked his top drawer of his desk and slide out the drawer. He reached in for the report and handed it to his Lt and close friend, "His name is there. That son of a bitch did it! Morrison checked the DNA analysis three times!"

Garcia's deep brown eyes widened at the name.

 **Frederick Charles Krueger**

"Jesus fucking Christ!" he muttered, "So what is he now? A poltergeist?"

"Something like that. He's now alive in our dreams!" Nancy rose from her seat, "He can kill you in your dream. Lauren had a dream of him, he killed and raped her. Katherine witnessed it. She told us what happened"

Garcia dropped the report onto the desk. "What the fuck are you going to do Don? Should we tell the rest of the parents? They need to know that their children are in danger"

"They'll think I'm having a nervous breakdown" he slumped exhaustingly further back into this seat, "We must keep this between ourselves. But you do believe me, right? I'll even bring Kristen and her friends over tomorrow, they can tell you their side of the story?"

"I believe you. I had an notion that there was something strange going on. How the hell does someone's eyes go missing? There was no electrical fault from that girl's Jennifer Caulfield's room! The report was handed to me early this morning! There's been too many deaths in the last week or so" he reached into his top pocket of his shirt, pulling out another cigarette from his packet. "How is Katherine? I mean, has anything happened to her? You know how vicious and manipulative that bastard was with her as a little girl, Don"

"She's not doing too good" he rose to this feet and walked over to one the large grey filing cabinets, pulling out the bottom drawer. He began to rummage through the row of thick files. They consisted of the Springwood Slasher killings and a few reports he had kept on Krueger during his disastrous trial. He was looking for one specifically. It was to do with Katherine when she was a young girl, the report he ordered Dr Sandra Turner and Dr Danielle Murray to compile for him when Krueger was arrested. He flicked it opened to the first page and laid it flat on his desk.

Nancy and Glenn leaned forward in their seats and peered down at the coloured photographs of a young girl's body as she lay sleeping on a hospital bed. Her smooth stomach was marred in red, ghastly lacerations. They were the only physical signs of injury. Details of her physical details were noted below. Her full name, date of birth, height, weight. Reading further down Nancy noticed that from the observations that Katherine was mal-nourished and underweight. She was taken from her home by force, the girl was in hysterics. Kicking, screaming and even biting the female Officer who had carried her from her home at 1428 Elm Street.

Blinking back her tears Nancy continued to read the behavioural notes that Dr Turner and Dr Murray had noted down. At the end Nancy knew why her father had shown her this old file. It was like history repeating itself. The mannerisms and the way Katherine acted as a little girl was being reproduced in Katherine as she was now, as a young adult.

The long bouts of silence. Not being communicative with people - the last day or so Nancy had noticed Katherine had become rather introverted. Even running away from the campus was a big sign that something was changing in her. Also, twisting her clothes in an tense and jittery manner and she was now avoiding eye contact with people more often than usual.

"Do you really think he's starting to twist her mind? Turn it back to the way she was as a little girl?" Nancy closed the file.

"It looks like it" he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to knead out the tension that plagued his body. "I think we should consider moving her away from Springwood. Back to Central City"

"What the hell for?"

"To help her. To keep her away from that fucker! She's losing her confidence again. Each time that she sleeps and dreams, that bastard will continue to corrupt her mind. You said that she willingly feel asleep twice? Is that right?"

"Yes, but he told her that if she didn't someone would die!" Nancy rebuked.

"It's control Nancy. He is asserting his control over her again" Donald leaned against the side of the desk and crossed his arms across his chest. "Me and Garcia saw what she was like as a young girl. We saw her change over the space of three to four years. If he manages to change her back to that little girl from her childhood, then there may be no hope for us to reach out and help her this time. Freddy _knows_ this!"

"She won't give in this time. I know how strong she is! Please don't send her away! What if Freddy finds out? Huh?" her seat scraped against the ground as she jolted to her feet and walked over to her father. "What if she has dreams of him in Central City? Then what?"

Glenn concurred, "Nancy's right sir. Look at all the people he's killed, the power he has gained! He may have the ability to go to anywhere she goes to by using her mind. She is his daughter"

Donald cursed harshly to himself, then looked at Nancy and Glenn. "Okay, we'll keep her here in Springwood. But we have to keep a close eye on her. I'll have a word with Michael tomorrow, share my thoughts with him"

"Sir" Garcia spoke up. "What will we do with the DNA report about Lauren? Her parents will want to know what the result is?"

"We'll say that the results were inconclusive" he grabbed the file and shoved it into his top drawer again. "No one is to know the result"

Garcia swallowed hard. "Yes sir"

"James, would you give Nancy and Glenn a lift home?"

"Are you not coming home dad?" Nancy asked, "Mom will be wondering where you are. You were here all last night!"

"Tell her I'll be home in the next hour. I'm going to the hospital, speak with Dr Morrison" he lightly pecked her on the lips, "I love you Nancy"

"Love you too dad" she interlinked arms with Glenn and left the room, with Garcia pursing them. Donald ran his hand through his hair and turned his attention back to the child abuse report on Katherine Krueger. He flipped over to the third page to a photograph one of the Doctors had taken of her when she first awoke. He wasn't aware they had taken it until the day before the court case. Her head was lowered down towards her lap, her brown locks was half shielding her face and from what he could see her bottom lip was pouted downwards in a sullen frown. She seemed to be crying, no doubt frightened at being separated from her father.

It sickened him to see her like that all those years ago.

From what he had seen today it was evidence that Krueger was transforming her back into that little girl once again. They had to take action to stop the manipulation from continuing or else they would lose her for good.

 **x x x**

An arm was draped around Katherine's right shoulder as she was escorted along the stony path by Michael to the student halls. The college grounds was still busy, with students rushing to and fro from the various buildings. A group of boisterous young freshmen staggered by them, their laughter echoed in the grounds as they wandered towards down towards the street that held several of the student houses. Michael drew Katherine close to him as they wandered by them..

"Do you want something to eat?" he whispered quietly.

Katherine climbed up the small steps to the entrance of their dorms and gave a meek nod. "Yes please"

He peered down the corridor to the foyer. It wasn't as crowded as he thought. "I'll get us some sandwiches from the vending machines. Do you want to sit down here? Just for a few minutes?"

She lifted her pale face from the ground. "Would you get me some coffee? Please?"

Michael nodded and gave her arms a small gentle squeeze, then ventured out of view down to the corridor to their right. Turning around Katherine's weary eyes combed the large foyer for seats. Against the large rectangular windows were four empty seats facing one of the TV sets. Moving past a few chatting girls she planted herself on the grey fabric seat and tugged Michael's jacket closer to her frame. One minute she was cold, the next it was like she was burning up!

As he made his way back towards the main area of the foyer Michael frowned slightly as he thought of the journey back to the campus. It was engulfed in an uneasy silence. He had occasionally glimpsed over to her as she sat in the passenger seat, seeing that her vacuous eyes were fixated on the window. He had tried to conjure up something to say, anything to break the silence. But alas he could not. He didn't want to force the issue, pester her to speak to him of what was happening to her over the last day or so.

But it was crushing his heart seeing her this way. This wasn't her, the girl that he fell in love with. She was meant to be resilient, confident, courageous. Whatever that bastard was doing to her was slowly shattering all she had worked so hard for over the last eight years. Everything she learnt in her therapy sessions was being ebbed away. She always wanted a regular life like everyone else. A happy life.

Now, it was slowly starting to fall apart.

He sauntered over to the seats and settled down beside her, handing her the coffee and the chicken salad sandwich. "That's all there was left"

She shakily took the packet from him. "Thanks"

For the next several minutes they silently munched at their food, in between taking sluggish sips of their hot coffee. Although Michael had kept his brooding gaze locked on her frame. She was still shivering, her right leg was bouncing up and down slightly. He discarded the remains of his sandwich in the bin to his left and then twisted his body around in his seat. Leaning forward he stretched out his right hand to grasp her left one, "Take deep breaths. Okay?"

Katherine sniffled, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm t-terrified"

"It's okay. You're awake" he lowered his voice to a whisper. Making sure that no one overheard their conversation. "He can't get to you if you're awake"

"It's not that-"

A set of footsteps approaching them caught their attention as Michelle strolled up to them. Her bright smile faded as she saw the condition that her fellow class mate was in, "I'm sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to see how you were Katherine"

Katherine lifted her anxious face and tried to muster the best smile she could. "I've been better. I, uh I have a stomach bug" she lied. "Haven't been feeing well the last day or so"

Michelle sat on the edge of the coffee table that was positioned between the seats. "You should be resting. Listen, if you both are up for it, this Saturday a few of us are going to the Phi Kappa Frat party!"

Michael offered a kind smile, "Thanks for the offer. But I don't think we'll be going"

"Okay" she pouted sadly. The nodded. "No bother. If you change your minds you know where to go!"

Katherine nodded weakly, "Thanks"

With a spring in her step Michelle tottered away to where friends waited. Katherine's eyes followed her attentively. "I wish I was like that"

Michael glanced quickly at Michelle and then back at his girlfriend, "What do you mean?"

"Normal. I wish I was like that" she looked gloomily at her lap. "Going to parties, having fun with my friends in college! Living a normal life!"

"But you are normal!" he rebuked and seized her left hand tightly.

Her brown eyes locked on his as she raised her gaze to his. "Am I?"

Michael drew her close, "Yes, you are. You need to stop thinking so negatively! It isn't healthy!"

She heaved a long deep sigh and sipped at her coffee again. "I shouldn't have ran away today. I'm sorry for frightening you"

His right hand curved around her back and began to rub it gently, "It's okay" his eyes glimpsed around at the other students. "Do you want to go upstairs? We'll get more privacy in my dorm"

Her heart skipped a beat and she swallowed profusely. Was she ready to tell him? Never mind was she ready, HOW could she tell him? How could she even start? Even now as she tried to string the words together in her mind they were being all muddled up, she was stumbling to assemble the sentence in her psyche. How the fuck was she going to say it out loud?

Looking down at her lap she saw that he had entangled his right hand with her left, "I'll get you more coffee"

"I need some water too" sluggishly she rose to her feet. Her eye flickered up to the TV and soon two images appeared on the screen. Two faces that made her blood turn to ice. Claire and Paul. She yanked at Michael's hand, "Look!"

He turned to the screen and listened as the news reporter briefly broke the news of their sudden and mystifying deaths. "C'mon. You don't need to listen to it"

She felt him tug her hand and without another glance at the TV, she was led away to her dormitory. After giving her some solitude for a few moments to get changed into a pair of grey jogging bottoms and blue tank top, they had congregated on her bed. He had drawn the curtains and had turned on the lamp on the dresser to the right of the bed. It cast a soft hazy orange glow in the room. Outside the rain pelted on the window and thunder loudly rumbled in the distance.

Just when she thought she could composure herself to finally tell him what had occurred in the last day or two, a panic attack had suddenly engulfed her. Her chest had tightened in tension. Thankfully, he had assisted her to regulate her breathing and elevated her to a sitting position to help with her breathing. Now, they both lay sprawled on the bed in each other's arms. The top of her head was rested in the crook of his neck as he stroked her bare arm slowly.

"You okay now?" he planted a soft kiss on her hair.

"Yes, I'm sorry for freaking out!" she replied.

"It's fine" his body shifted on the bed so that she could look up at him, "Listen, do you want to tell me what's going on? Nancy found a towel in the bathroom area this afternoon, it had blood on it. It was your blood wasn't it?"

Sitting up a little she gave a shy nod. "Yes"

"What happened?" he beseeched.

Katherine gripped the edge of her tank top, it was now or never. But why was she hesitant in telling him? It had to be the stress she was under! "I want to tell you everything, but I'm so nervous! It's going to be hard for me to tell you what has happened. I don't want it to change the way you think of me"

"Listen, I told you don't have to tell me now"

She sighed and nodded sheepishly. "I know. But the longer I leave it, the harder it will be for me to tell you"

He sat up and kissed her forehead lightly. "I understand. Take a minute to calm yourself. I'll get us some more coffee"

She crossed her legs so that she was sitting Indian style. "Would you get some bottles of water too? My mouth is very dry"

He nodded and left the room, leaving her to her deliberations. She would tell him when he came back, just blurt it out in anyway she could. Climbing from her bed she crossed the room to one of her cardboard boxes to rummage through her belongings. Inside there were two large albums, one in a bright pink colour and one in various bright yellows, reds and oranges. Carrying them back to the bed she opened the first pink one, eying the numerous photos on each page. They were of her, Michael and the rest of their friends - Jack, Steven, Lauren and Nicola. It ranged from their Sophomore Year to Senior High. The various parties they attended, during the summer of 1979, throughout Senior High, their 18th birthday parties and other events they went to - concerts, trips to the Nature Reserve, the bowling alley, sunny days at the park. Sleepovers she had shared with Lauren and Nicola. They were blissful, memorable times. Sometimes she wished she could relive them all over again.

After finishing looking through her other photo album she frowned as she gave a fleeting look at the clock. Where was Michael? It shouldn't be taking him that long! She huffily stormed over to the door and flung it opened, stepping out into the corridor and then gasped. Her garments had now changed into a white frilly nightdress that reached to her knees. Her hair was tied back in a plait with a red ribbon. She now stood in the middle of her old bedroom on Elm Street. Her old dolls and toys were strewn across the carpet.

"No!" she whimpered.

There was a creak from behind her and she twirled around to the door as it screeched opened. Her body tauten with dread at the mere thought of seeing him again so soon. However, a harrowing thought entered her mind.

Was Michael sleeping too?

She heard the floor boards creaking and groaning from one of the other bedrooms. Taking a deep breath she crept towards the door and peered around the frame into the landing. The light flickered on and off wildly. She took a few cautious steps into the hall and then paused, seeing that the doorway to the spare bedroom was being pulled opened. A figure stood in the entrance of the doorway.

"Michael?" she whispered.

The door to her father's room slowly eased opened, however she was oblivious to this. Her eyes were firmly planted on the spare bedroom down the hall. If only the fucking lights would stop flickering on and off so she could get a closer look at whoever it was.

The light bulb suddenly exploded, sending yellow sparks flying onto the faded ripped carpet of the landing. Katherine yelped and jerked back, her chest rising and falling sharply as she composed herself. Her eyes squinted in the dimly lit hall as the darkened figure stepped out of the spare bedroom.

It was Michael.

She opened her mouth to speak, but all of a sudden a bladed claw sprung out of the master bedroom to clutch her left arm. A surprised scream erupted from her as she yanked into the room and quickly the door slammed shut. Her bare knees scraped along the carpet as she stumbled onto her knees. The palms of her hands pressed on the frayed carpet as she pushed herself around to face her father as he advanced towards her. "No! Keep away from me! Michael help me!"

Freddy predatorily approached her with a wicked grin etched across his face. He then stopped a foot before her and titled his head over his shoulder, glaring at the door and listening for any sign of Michael moving towards the bedroom. He knew that the little fuck was still standing outside the other bedroom, he was seeing the young man as though the wall wasn't there. He could clearly sense the feeling of uncertainty that coursed through Michael's mind. There was such confusion that was consuming him. The little shit was sceptical if Katherine was real or just another one of his tricks!

It was just like he had planned.

Michael stood rigid in the middle of the landing, unclear of what to do. Was that really Katherine? Her attire was different and her hair style wasn't the same. Was that bastard trying to trick him again? But if he was asleep then wouldn't she wake him up? Unless she was sleeping too and it _was_ her…

He hurried over to the master bedroom and heard movement behind the door.

Katherine scurried to her feet and ran past her father towards the door. She tugged at the handle and cried in despair discerning that it was locked. Her fists then thumped manically against the wood, "Michael help me! Please!"

Freddy chuckled madly behind her and closed the gap, "C'mon baby girl. Let's play!"

She spun around and aimed a unclenched fist at his face, but he dodged her attack and backed handed her with his left hand. A shriek tore from her throat as she collapsed against the side of the dresser, the edge of dresser dug sharply into her waist. Her breath hitched in her throat and she toppled to the ground. A whimper fluttered from her as she twisted around on the ground, and then grasped at the door handle tugging at it wildly. Her sobs echoed in the murky room. "MICHAEL! Help!"

The young man stood glowering at the door before him, hearing her panic cries from behind the door. It sounded like her, but so did the other apparition from his nightmare earlier that afternoon. Again Krueger was trying to dupe him. He wasn't going to fall for it. He took a few steps back from the door. The sound of her crying resonated from within the room.

Katherine tried to crawl away from the towering figure of her father, but he yanked her to her feet by her plait. "Come on, scream!"

"Let me GO!" She squealed and thrashed against his lean frame, "MICHAEL!"

Freddy's scarred fingers dug into her scalp and drew her close, "I don't think he can hear you, princess!"

She screamed as he flung her into the door. The right side of her body slammed hard into the wood, the side of her head bouncing lightly off the door. A groan came from her as she sagged against the door. Her voice was hoarse from screaming as she yelled. "Michael…why won't you help me?!"

Freddy flexed his blades and his scarred fingers. His scarred hand reached for the back of her neck, hauling her to her shaking feet and then positioned her body so that she was facing towards the door. She tried to buck her body backwards against his chest to push him away, but he chortled heinously in her left ear. His tongue lapping at the rim of her earlobe. "It seems that Michael doesn't value your friendship, Katherine"

Her eyes welled with fresh tears as she continued to stare at the door handle. Why wasn't it moving? Why was Michael not trying to force the door open? He was deserting her, leaving her along at her father's mercy. "For fuck sake Michael, HELP ME!"

Michael snarled with disdain and retorted, "I'm not falling for it Freddy! That isn't Katherine!"

Katherine's jaw dropped in horror. She was about to retort, but her father's burnt hand slapped over her mouth silencing her. His blistered lips then pressed hard against her ear. "He doesn't care about you. I've always told you that no one cares about you! _Only me!"_

She horrifyingly shook her head, her eyes widening in dismay. How could Michael say that? It was her, this wasn't some fucking deception! She was real, this was really happening! Soon she found herself being dragged back towards the double bed and she was propelled onto the filthy dusty mattress with a thud. Freddy scrambled onto the bed and soon had her pinned with his legs that were pressed on her stomach. Grabbing both her hands he tugged them up above her head and then seized them in his left hand, pushing it firmly into the battered old pillow. She whimpered quietly as a cool blade trailed along her bare left arm down to the side of her face, "You need to remember sweetheart, no one will ever be good enough for you!"

She sniffled, not daring to look at him as he glowered at the far wall. "I don't believe you"

"You will believe it. You'll see soon that I'm right!" he leered and pushed her face towards his with is claw, "Now, how about we let Michael hear those beautiful screams of yours again?"

He shoved his left hand was soon replaced with his glove, crushing around her wrists tightly. She squealed as he shoved his left hand under her nightdress and tugged fiercely at her pants. Her yells of terror boomed in the room as she felt her pants being yanked down her thighs. "NO! Stop!"

Michael sat huddled in the corner of the living room. His hands covered his ears as he tried to drown out the screams that loudly resounded from above. It was mental torture that Freddy was inflicting on him. Using that apparition of Katherine yet again to play on his fear. He had tried every door in the house for any way to escape from those sounds. Whatever that fucker was doing to that spectre was repulsive. He had an inkling as to what it was.

He knew that Katherine was definitely asleep, as if she wasn't he would have been woken up by now. But where was she in the dream? He couldn't get down to the basement area to check if she was there. Freddy was managing to keep them apart, separating them and imposing this sick mental torment on him. For what end? How long would he continue to persecute him?

Katherine's legs jerked and tried pitifully to kick out at Freddy as he teasingly ripped at her nightdress, tearing the lower half of the fabric from her legs. He gripped her right thigh and squeezed it tightly. "Don't worry, I won't be having any fun with you tonight"

He leaned closer to her and continued, "You see this was just to show you what Michael is really like!" She shivered as he straddled her thighs and stroked her flushed, crying face. "He doesn't give a shit about you"

"You're trying to twist my mind!" she snapped.

"I'm not baby girl. You'll see soon that I'm right" he lingered his lips over hers, "I'm always right!"

"No-"

She was cut off as he crashed his coarse, blistered lips over hers and began to ravage her mouth. He growled gutturally against her lips and slid his hand in between their legs, ready to shove a finger inside of her…

Katherine shrieked as she sat up on the bed, panting and wailing. She gagged and wiped madly at her lips, cringing at the feel of that vile tongue raping her mouth. Her head whipped to her left as she saw Michael snoring at her side. With a snarl she slapped his chest and shoved him off the bed, awakening him from his slumber. He cried out in surprise and he then frenziedly glanced at the dormitory. "What…?"

Katherine sneered at him from the bed, "Why didn't you help me?!"

He staggered to his feet, shocked at her angry attitude towards him. Her brown eyes were hard and cold with ire. "What do you mean…" he trailed off.

She stood from the bed and shoved him in the chest, "I was shouting for you! I screamed for you to help me in the dream! Damn it! Why the fuck did you NOT help me?"

It dawned on him as he thought back to the nightmare. Her dressed in a white nightdress, hair in a plait. The screaming, her fists banging on the bedroom door as she called out for him. It was her. He swallowed hard. "I didn't know, I thought it was a trick!"

"A fucking trick?!" she half-screamed in disgust, "You thought I was a fucking mirage? Well I wasn't!"

He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she shrugged his hand from her and stormed past him towards the window. Her frightened, enraged gaze stared straight ahead. "I'm sorry Katherine. I just thought he was deceiving me again. Like the last time"

"He wasn't!" her voice came out in a low sharp hiss. "I _needed_ your help!"

Michael lowered his head in shame, feeling extremely disappointed in himself. Not just disappointed, but _annoyed_. How could he do that to her? He was a stupid fucking fool. Taking a deep breath he walked up to her and took her left hand in his, "Kathy…"

"Aw, isn't that sweet! The little cunt has a nickname for you!" came a vicious deep growl.

They spun around in abject trepidation as they came face to face with Freddy.

They were still asleep.

x x x

 _ **Please review! Sorry for the cliff-hanger! Lol**_


	20. Jealously

**Author's Note:**

Warning there is violence in this chapter. Please note that I have not proof read this chapter, so there may be some mistakes- forgive me lol.

Thank you for all your reviews so far. if you fancy reading other Nightmare on Elm St stories or work then please check out **_BuffyKrueger_** and **_Inkharbor_**!  
Also, if you fancy checking out a little side story I have for I Won't Tell - involving Kat and Fred - then please check out **_Little Talks._**

I am SO excited that in May this year I will be going to a Film & Comic Convention where I live and will be meeting _**Robert Englund!** _ Can't believe it, I am so nervous. But so thrilled to be meeting him!

 **Chapter 20:** Jealously

The dormitory room transformed into the kitchen of Katherine's home on Elm Street. It was dimly lit, the only source of light was from the dusty light bulb suspended on the ceiling. The window was boarded up, the white curtains were tattered and torn and fluttered lightly from the gentle wind that blew through shattered window.

Freddy leaned against the rim of the large archway that led into the room. His sharp bladed glove hung flaccidly at his side, though his knives were twitching slightly. His cold cruel eyes glared from underneath the rim of his brown fedora across the kitchen to Michael.

A deep expression of derision filled his eyes as he looked at Michael up and down, inspecting him carefully.

A sneer pulled at the corner of his burnt lips as he pushed himself away from the archway and began to slowly approach them.

Michael instinctively stepped in front of Katherine, shielding her from him and ushered her to back away. Her right hand clamped around his right arm and tugged him backwards. She gulped as she saw her father's gaze turning towards her.

"Hi, baby girl" he gave her a warped, knowing grin. Baring his black rotten teeth.

Her and Michael slowly continued to back away, until her left hand curved around her back to try and grasp the door handle.

"It's locked" Freddy smirked. "Why would you want to leave? I think we all should have a little talk. Don't you think?"

"No" she responded curtly.

Michael grabbed her right hand tightly "You don't have to talk to him-"

"Get your fucking hands off of her, boy!" Freddy snarled with venom. His eyes glowed red slightly for the faintest moment. "You're _not_ allowed to touch her!"

Katherine shivered at the wrath that tainted her father's voice and that was when she saw it. The flicker of ire, mixed with disgust of seeing Michael holding her hand. It clouded his eyes. But that wasn't all, she could see the jealously on his face. It radiated from him, he was consumed by jealously. Just like when he was alive, when other children would try and play with her or when other adults would try and talk to her.

"What's wrong Freddy? Are you jealous?" Michael snidely remarked. He too had noticed the resentful look on Krueger's face.

Katherine yanked his arm vehemently and hissed. "Stop!" the last thing she wanted was for Michael to taunt her father.

A deep, displeased growl emanated from Freddy as he stopped at the small kitchen table. He then slowly placed both his gloved hand and burnt hand on the smooth wooden surface of the table, tapping the wood lightly with his blades as an idea entered his depraved mind. "How about we show him Kat?"

Her eyebrows knitted in puzzlement, then the red scrapbook appeared in the middle of the table. She glanced down at the cover and whimpered quietly, "No" her eyes darted up to her father's, "Please don't!"

Freddy raised a single blade and wagged it at her. Scolding her. "Now, come on. I'm sure you don't want to keep anything from your… _friend_!" he spit the last word out in repulsion.

She sniffled and out of the corner her eye she could see Michael staring at her. "What's in the book?"

Her eyes watered ad she shook her head. There was no way she could allow Michael to see those disgusting photos of her, "You don't need to see them"

"Go on Michael!" Freddy egged the young man on. A cunning smile spread across his face, "Take a look!"

Michael lowered his gaze as he took a step towards the table. The pages of the photo album mysteriously began to turn over, one by one until they stopped at the degrading perverse photos of her lying asleep and naked on the double bed when she was just nine years old. There were several of them. Taken at different angles. The young man felt his hands begin to shake, his body going into shock. How fucking twisted was that monster to do that to her? His own daughter? Soon his shock was overpowered by rage, repugnance at the vile fucker across the table from him.

Before he could lift his face to Krueger's the page turned over again. This time showing the photos of Katherine asleep on the bed, being touched by a male's hand…

Swallowing the vomit that had formed in his throat, Michael sneered and his fists clenched tightly together as he considered charging over and slamming his fists into that fucker's face.

"She had such a beautiful body as a little girl" Freddy licked his lips lewdly and then averted his pensive and licentious gaze towards her.

Katherine's face was streaming with tears as she silently sobbed. Why was he doing this to her? Humiliating her like this and showing them pictures off her to Michael. It was as though he was _proud_ of what he had done to her as a little girl. She glimpsed briefly at her father. He was grinning wildly at her and for the slightest second his tongue wiggled out at her in a grotesque manner.

She grimaced and her head instantly looked away. Again more tears cascaded down her flushed face.

Freddy's decadent laughter filled the room. "You should see her body _now_ …" his gaze turned to Michael. "you should hear her _moans._ Still as sweet as ever!"

Dismay flashed across Michael's face as he looked between Freddy and Katherine. "What?"

"Oh" Freddy sniggered slyly and took a fleeting glance at Katherine, "Did she not _tell_ you?"

Katherine felt as though her world was falling apart. She didn't Michael to know this way, it had to be _her_ way. Now, it was turning into a mess. Why could he not leave her alone? Let her be free? What did she ever do to him to be treated in this contemptible way? Her confidence was already hanging by a thread and now he was ready to cut it away, destroy it.

"Don't do this daddy!" she wept.

He smirked crudely, but ignored her as he began to boast. "You see yesterday my little girl fell asleep and paid me a little visit. And we enjoyed some playtime, didn't we Kat?"

Katherine dropped her gaze to the floor in shame as he continued to taunt Michael.

"I played with her sweet core with these…" he leered and wiggled his burnt fingers, "I made her cum" a cackle tore from his throat at the look of aversion on Michael's face, "Then today I finally had a proper _taste_ of her"

A small humiliated sob resonated from Katherine as she shyly wrapped her arms around herself. Her body trembled violently with shame, she felt so sickened.

"She tasted so delicious" Freddy sustained and looked over to her with a sickening smile, "She was moaning so _loud_ as I used my tongue on her, I honestly thought she was going to beg me to make _love_ to her!"

Katherine's eyes flickered up to her father. Surprised by his choice of words. Make love to her? She honestly thought he would have said something more crude, more vulgar.

"You bastard!" Michael roared. He sprang forward but Katherine jolted towards him and seized his arms, tugging him backwards fiercely.

"No!" she screamed, then lowered her voice. "He'll kill you!"

"C'mon Katherine!" Freddy wagged his blades at them, "Let him have a go at me! I'll cut the little fuck to _pieces_!"

She shoved Michael back to the door and tried to sooth him, "Please Michael" her right hand seized his left and they entangled their fingers with each other. "I can't lose you"

He took a long deep breath and looked down at her, seeing that trickles of tears were still rolling down her flushed cheeks. Every inch of her body was trembling, she looked so ashamed of what he had seen in those pages and what her father had done on her in the last day or so. But she had no right to be, it wasn't her fault. It was her father's, he had abused her trust and always abused it when she was a little girl. Even now he was trying to manipulate, she had to see sense that it wasn't her fault.

Though why did she not tell him what had happened to her? Was she really terrified to tell him what occurred? He needed to talk to her, they needed to wake up!

Freddy gritted his teeth angrily and moved towards the counter, dragging the tips of his long blades against the metal draining board. It emitted a small screech. How could she touch that little fucker? Hold his hands in that way? He always knew that there was something between them both, the feeling that she had deep inside of her was something that he had tried to ascertain over the last few nights. It had always alluded him. Now that he was seeing this. The way the acted around each other. It couldn't be, could it? Would she dare defy him in _that_ way?

"Get your hands off of him Katherine!" he sharply ordered.

She stared intently into Michael's eyes and defiantly tightened his grip on his hand. Enough was enough. The time for being pushed about was over. It was her time to tell a few home truths. Her father was going to be in for a rude awakening when he found out exactly what was going on between her and Michael. She was tired of hiding things. "No, I won't" she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"What did you fucking say?" Freddy took a step closer, then tilted his head to the side. It seemed that the little brat was disobeying him.

Katherine squeezed Michael's hand once and then spun around to face her father. Her tears had stopped flowing, a harsh look crossed her face as she glowered fiercely at him. Her brown eyes flashed with fortitude. "I said _no_!"

A flicker of astonishment began to transverse over Freddy's face and then it was soon overpowered by fury. "You better let go of that little fuck's hand! You don't belong to him" he pointed a blade at this chest, emphasising the last few words. "You belong to _ME!"_

She shook her head wildly and broke away from Michael, "No, that's where you're wrong! I _don't_ belong to Michael, I _don't_ belong to you! I don't belong to ANYONE! You want to know why I hang about with him? You see Michael is my boyfriend. He loves me and you know what? I _love_ him too!"

When those last three words left her throat, Freddy saw red. His little girl had betrayed him? Developed fucking feelings for a boy? And not just any boy, but the little sneaky cunt who was responsible for her being taken away from him all those years ago?

How fucking dare she!

"You traitorous little bitch!" he snapped. In a flash the back of his scarred hand connected with her left cheek. A shriek tore from her as she collapsed to the ground from the fierce impact of his strike.

Charging forward Michael aimed a punch for Krueger, "You fucker!"

Freddy swirled around and wrapped his glove hand around his neck in lightening speed, "I'll deal with you soon, pretty boy!" his fingers constricted around Michael's neck momentarily and with a sneer he catapulted him across the room. His back slammed into dirty, worn down door with a thunderous thud and he fell face forward onto the tiled ground.

An enraged scowl etched across Freddy's face as he turned to his daughter who was feebly pushing herself to her knees. She was a little woozy from the strike he had bestowed her. "It's about time I taught you another lesson, isn't it sweetheart? I'll give you a proper taste of medicine this time!"

She squealed as his right gloved hand whipped down to snatch her hair, hauling her to her shaky feet. Her face was twisted around to face his. His eyes were a deep, dark red. Rage and hatred radiated from him. This was not good at all.

It didn't occur her to that she was being dragged towards the basement door until she saw him kick the door opened with his right foot. She knew where he was taking her. His secret room. Her body bucked and thrashed madly against his, "NO!"

He leaned his face inch by inch towards hers, "You will deserve every lashing you get! You know that I don't like naughty girls!"

Katherine bravely tried to aim her left fist at him, but his left hand seized her hand and twisted it sharply behind her back making her scream thunderously in pure anguish. If he curled it any further she knew that he would either dislodge it from the socket or break her arm. "S-stop!"

Freddy growled lowly and loosened his grip, then shoved her face forward down the wooden steps of the basement. Her shrieks echoed in the small basement until there was silence as her body tumbled to a stop. Her body lay face down on the bottom step. From the right corner of her head a small trickle of blood began to ooze from beneath her hair.

With one last look into the kitchen where Michael was still laying spread on the floor, Freddy flicked a single blade and the door creaked shut. He then began to descend the steps towards her.

Once at her side he crouched down to grab the back of her neck. To his surprise she was still conscious, which was what he wanted. He wanted to hear her screams through everything he was going put her through.

No one betrayed him, especially his _own_ daughter.

His flesh and blood.

She had seemingly forgotten who she belonged to. After tonight she would know not to forsake him or be disloyal to him ever again.

She was a Krueger.

Simple as that.

The door to the secret room abruptly opened and he strode in, dragging her with him and roughly swirled her around to stand before him. A thin rivulet blood dribbled down the right side of her face from a nasty cut at the top of her forehead. She strongly tried to jerked back from his grip, but his grip intensified on her arms. More so on her left arm as she hissed in pain at the pressure he was inflicting on her skin.

He took a small step back and then curled his glove into a fist, raising it and then brought it down towards her face. The hard metal plating battered into her left cheek as she let out a scream and staggered to the right, stumbling onto her hand and knees. Her sobs began to escape her throat and she looked up as she saw the door to the room was still opened.

Pushing herself to her feet she scampered towards it, but she shrieked as it smashed shut in her face.

"We're not finished yet!" her father sneered with rancour.

Spinning around to face him she tried to scoot out of his way, however he slapped her hard with his burnt hand.

Then again.

And again.

Subsequently he punched her across her forehead with the metal plating of his glove, then again across her left cheek.

She could taste the coopery taste of blood in her mouth and feel it streaming down her left cheek and chin. Fighting back a sob she glanced up at the moment he aimed another slap at her face. This time it was from the palm of his scarred hand.

Another scream resonated from her and soon her legs buckled beneath her.

Freddy towered above her and glanced at the back of his glove, along the plating. It was smeared in her blood. A heinous grin grew across his features and he languidly licked the blood from the brown plating. Turning his attention back to her he bent down to grasp her aching arm and literally dragged her into the middle of the room, tugging at it severely causing her to groan and shriek in pain.

He left her laying in the middle of the room and slowly began to circle her. She seemed to be motionless gathering her breath and whatever strength that was left in her battered and bruised body. He leered down at her, then started to mumble and mutter to himself. But not just to himself. "How could she do that to me? Betray me? For that fucker?"

 _Go up stairs and kill him Freddy._

 _Finish him off!_

"No…" he whispered in discord, "Not yet. I have plans for him. When the time is right, I want her to witness it…"

 _But she has feelings for him. She told you herself._

"When I'm through with my little plan, her opinion of him will change. I _know_ what I'm doing!"

 _As you wish Krueger…_

He cocked his head to the side as she uncertainly pushed her weak body to her hands and knees, trying to stagger to her feet. "Did I tell you that you could…" he booted her hard in the right side of her ribs, "stand up?"

A weak scream fluttered from her and she rolled onto her left side and cradled her ribs. Her fingers pressed against the bones and she winched, they were in excruciating pain. She didn't know how much more she could take. How much more torture was he going to inflict on her?

A maniacal laugh came from him as he pulled his right foot back and swung it forward against her right hand that covered her ribs. More screams came from her and she coughed wildly, it was extremely hard to breathe. Even taking a deep breath was causing unbearable pain to her ribs and chest. Was one of them fractured or possibly broken? She opened her teary eyes to looked up at him. The outline of his fedora hat was visible in the midst of the bright light that emanated from the light bulb from the ceiling.

"Now…" he smiled wickedly at her and used his left boot to nudge her onto her stomach, "you know what is next, don't you?"

Katherine stared grimly at the concrete floor. Her head was blurry, disorientated. She had no inkling what he was on about. That was until she heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled.

How could she forget the belt?

Trying to muster up whatever energy she could, she tried to lift her head and her upper body, but the sole of a boot suddenly slammed on her upper back. Pinning her to the floor. "Tut-tut! Don't move!"

Her body sagged despondently against the ground and then she felt the cool brass buckle of the belt trail down the top of her back. He was teasing her. Prolonging the suspense of what was going to happen to her.

Freddy smiled viciously as he readied the top of the belt in his left hand, letting the buckle hang limply a few inches from her back. He had promised her once that he would use the buckle of the belt on her if she betrayed him by talking to boys. It was only fair that he did it now, not once had she betrayed him. But twice. How many whippings should she get? The first time it was four. Perhaps eight should do.

Or well until he decided enough was enough…

He slowly raised the belt and with a snarl he brought the brass buckle down hard onto her back. Soon her screams filled the room.

One, two, three, four, five…

Minutes went by until Freddy finally stopped his brutal and appalling assault on her body. He had lost count of how many times he had whipped her. It was at least fifteen welts. Perhaps more than that. The buckle had effortlessly tore through the thin material of her shirt, slicing and grazing her soft skin of her back. Her blood was starting to soak into her attire, while her shirt was literally torn to shreds.

He growled with disdain and knelt over her back, clutching a fistful of her saturated hair and tugged her head back. Her eyes were clamped shut, she was unconscious. Positioning his blades at her jugular he glared vacantly at her battered and bloodied face.

Could he do it? Oh, there was such irrepressible rage inside of him. The little disobedient bitch had violated his wishes. Did she not realise how much she had hurt him?

If he sliced his blades across her soft flesh then she would be gone.

But the anger would still be there.

No. It wasn't the right decision. He wanted her by his side.

And he _would_ have her by his side.

He withdrew his talons from her throat and rose to his feet. A fleeting blissful grin flashes across his face. Beating her had excited him yet again. Just like when she was a little girl. Though now the pleasure he received from whipping her was even more intense.

He dropped the belt onto the ground and stooped onto his haunches. Taking a deep breath he mentally counted to ten. Trying to placate himself. His eyes roamed her decimated shirt and tank top on her back and a sly smile grew across his burnt features.

It would be quite fitting to show Michael the damage he had done to her…

In the kitchen Michael slowly came to, groaning from the throbbing pain coming from his forehead. He slowly sat up to a kneeling position and gingerly touched his hair and saw a faint smudge of red liquid on his finger tips. Looking around the vacant kitchen it call came flooding back to him.

Freddy had attacked Katherine…

His eyes widened in horror. Where was she?

Reaching to his left he gripped the edge of the kitchen counter and pulled himself to his feet. He scurried over towards the basement door and pushed it opened to peer down the steps. At the bottom he saw a door was ajar. Inside he could see that the light was on. This must be the secret room Katherine had mentioned to him before.

He hesitantly descended the steps and looked through the gap in the door, then he saw her.

"Oh my god" he whispered despairingly. He hurried into the empty room and saw that she was laying face down. Blood was pooling around her face. He halted a foot from her and sobbed loudly, "No…"

There was a sudden tingling over his body and soon he felt himself being shaken…

"Michael! Wake up!"

His eyes snapped opened to stare into the concerned face of Donald Thompson. "Are you okay son?"

Michael jolted to a sitting position and saw that Nancy as kneeling at the side of a body. It was Katherine. He hopped down onto his knees at her side, "She's dead! That bastard killed her!"

"No" Nancy shook her head and pressed two fingers against Katherine's right wrist. Checking for a pulse. "She has a pulse. She's alive. Garcia has phoned an ambulance"

He reached out to touch Katherine's hair, stroking it gently and then frowned. It was soaked, no doubt in her blood. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the door to his room slightly ajar. In the corridor he could see several students lingering about, peering into the room. Most of them were still in their day time attire, perhaps having arrived back from the numerous parties on the campus. They were probably eager to know what had happened. Would they assume that he was responsible for attacking Katherine?

Donald followed his gaze and quickly left the room. Shouting out orders. "Everyone back to their rooms! Now!"

There was a low murmur of voices from the young men and women as they disappeared from view and down the corridor.

Garcia strolled up to the dormitory with Glenn at his side, "Sir, the ambulance is on its way"

"Good. Make sure that the students are kept in their rooms. The administrator of the student halls will be need to be notified"

Garcia nodded. "What are we meant to say?"

"We'll pretend to take Michael down to the station. Pretend to question him. We'll think of a story. He has a nasty cut to this head We will have him say that someone knocked him unconscious, that's how he got that wound"

"What about the other students? What if they heard screaming?" Glenn glanced wearily up and down the empty hallway.

"I want you and Nancy to ascertain if they heard anything. When we arrived there was no signs of disturbance. The only thing was the door was locked" Donald explained.

Glenn nodded and gave a fleeting look at the comatose body of Katherine. "Is she okay?"

"She's in bad shape. Her shirt has been literally ripped to shreds. Whatever her fucking father did to her was abominable. We'll find out what happened from Michael"

Inside his dormitory, Michael would not leave Katherine's side. His blue eyes dourly roamed over her back. The thick red welts were visible through the frayed fabric of her shirt, the blood was still seeping from the wounds. "We have to stop the bleeding"

"Have you got any towels?" Nancy suggested.

He nodded and pointed to a small shelf across from them.. On top were several neatly folded hand towels. "There"

"What happened?" she asked, giving him a medium sized grey towel.

"I'll tell you soon. Where the fuck is the ambulance?"

Donald swiftly entered the room followed by two male paramedics. "Michael, give the paramedics some room"

"I don't want to leave her side" Michael rebuked and continued to stroke her blood drenched hair.

Sighing softly, Donald stooped down to grab the man's arm and hauled him to his feet and to the side of the room. Allowing the two male paramedics to check on Katherine. "I understand that you are worried about her. But let the paramedics look after her"

"You should have heard what that fucker said. What he did to her…" his voice was tainted with rage. "I want to go with her in the ambulance"

"That's not a good idea. People-"

"I know sir, they probably think I beat her up. But I didn't!"

"Look, come with me down to the station" he lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "I'll pretend to take statements from you. Nancy and Glenn are asking the students what they heard. We can take it from there" he rubbed the man's back lightly, "You can tell us what happened"

There was a small crackle of a radio and quickly they turned around as one of the paramedics radioed through to the General Hospital. "This is Medic Foster over at the Student Halls. We have an eighteen year old girl. She's unconscious and has sustained massive facial injuries and what seem to be lashes to her back. It appeared to be from a buckle of a belt. It is hard to know how many there is" he looked over to Michael suspiciously, "What is her name?"

"Katherine" he replied.

He nodded, "What happened?"

"I'll be taking him down to the station to find out that" Donald interjected, "I'll have more information for you in the next hour. Just get her to the hospital now!"

"Yes Sheriff"

 _ **An hour later. 4am…**_

 _ **Springwood Police Station**_

It had been quite difficult for Michael to explain what had taken place in the dream. Even telling what that fucker had said to him about the way he had sexually abused Katherine over the last day or so had made him feel nauseated. Nancy had rang the others and they had managed to sneak out of their homes, meeting with them at the station.

"So, she told him that you were her boyfriend and that she was in love with you?" Kristen sat across from him in Donald's office.

"Yes. He said that she was a traitor. I tried to help her, but knocked me out. It wasn't until later that I came to, I found her in this room in the basement. Blood was pooling around her face. She was laying face down" Michael's face was sombre. "I can't believe he made that depraved book about her. How could he molest her when she was sleeping?"

"Do you think she knew when she was a little girl?" Nancy asked.

"No, she would have told me. She didn't even mention the book to me!" he shook his head. "When can I go and see her?"

"We need to get our story right. You saw how the paramedic looked at you. He is bound to say to the medical staff at the hospital that you were in the same room as her. Nancy and Glenn asked several of the students on either side of your room if they heard anything suspicious. Most of them never returned to their dormitories until 1am. We had arrived fitness minutes later. They heard no commotion from your room until we arrived and tried to force the door in"

"So, what do we say?"

"You appear to have suffered a head injury too. We'll say that you both were attacked in the dormitory and whoever had did it had locked the door after they left"

"Sir, you can't lock the doors in the student halls!" Michael retorted.

"Well. There are witnesses that saw us busting the door in!" Glenn offered.

"Okay" Michael nodded and then glanced at the remaining Elm Street kids. "Do you think he has her trapped in that dream? She was still unconscious!"

"I'm not sure" Kristen shrugged, "If you want I could go to sleep, perhaps try and enter her dream again"

"No, it would be too dangerous" Michael smiled sincerely, "But thanks"

"We should make a stand though" Kincaid proposed, "Kris, how about we use that power of yours soon?"

She shifted nervously on her feet. As much as she wanted to utilize her gift, the thought of something going wrong and perhaps one of them being separated was playing on her mind. "If we do try it, I would recommend only bringing two people into the dream. Well, I could try that first. I don't want to put too many people in danger!"

Kincaid agreed. "That sounds a good idea. Okay, so when will we try it? I'm going in with you"

"Me too" Michael added.

"Wait!" Donald raised his hands, "You aren't ready to confront him again. You had a nasty hit to the back of your head. You may be concussed. When we get to the hospital, I'll have Dr Morrison check you out. Give yourself some time to rest before you think of going face to face again with Freddy"

The young man gave a sheepish nod. He was right. All he wanted now was to visit Katherine, to perhaps try and see if she was able to talk to him. There was a lot of things they needed discuss.

 _ **General Hospital.**_

 _ **Women's Ward C**_

At the far end of the bottom corridor of the hospital was a small side ward. The smell of disinfectant and hospital food lingered in the air. The walls of the room were pale cream, a small clock was attached to the wall to the right of the bed and a large rectangular window covered by grey aluminium blinds. The only occupant was Katherine.

Her fatigue and weak body was laying on her stomach on the hospital bed with her hands resting at her sides, the blood was now washed from her brown locks and her hair by the medical staff. Her lifeless eyes stared at the far wall to her left as a female doctor and nurse loomed over her bare back. They carefully and slowly stitched up her red raw welts. The buckle of the belt has fissured her skin, creating numerous short and long lacerations to her back.

Such was the ferocity of the impact of it on her back, the doctors were appalled at the barbaric act of violence that was bequeathed on her. A domestic violence counsellor was scheduled to visit her to question her about her wounds. It was standard procedure for the hospitals in admittances of patients like this.

After stitching the last suture to a lash at the bottom of her back, the black haired female Doctor cut the black thread and then tied it in a knot. She stared glumly at the girl's back. It was now covered with blackish-red sutures, stretching from the corner of the right shoulder down and also from the top left hand side down her back. Some of them had crossed over each other. There was also some bruising around the back of her ribs and burn marks. Seemingly from the rough material of a leather belt.

After awakening, the traumatised girl had complained that her left side of her jaw was sore and that she was unable to breathe. She was getting sharp piercing pains from the right side of her ribs any time she tried to exhale or take a deep breath. After a quick x-ray they had discovered that two of her ribs were cracked and that there was a small hairline fracture to her jaw. The Doctor had explained to her that the ribs would have to heal on their own, as well as her jaw and the only thing they could do for her is administer morphine to subdue the pain.

"Katherine, we're going to put some antibiotic ointment over your stitches. It may be a little bit stingy and cold" the Doctor said gently.

Katherine continued to stare blankly at the far wall, but managed to make a small nod of her head acknowledging the Doctor. Then she felt a cool liquid being smeared on her back. She took a sharp intake of breath and then cried out in pain at the agonizing pain from her ribs.

"It's okay. We're nearly done" the Doctor reassured. Within minutes she had finished applying the lotion and took a large white square non-stick bandage from the nurse, and then gently eased it over her back. Next she took a roll of white medical tape and began to fasten the bandage to her back by pressing the tape to her sides. "We're going to turn you over and check your arm. You said it was sore"

Katherine gritted her teeth as she felt their arms curl tenderly around her back to ease her up to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Her hair hung loosely over her bare chest and over her face. The tresses of her hair shielded her battered face from the women standing at her side. Scattered along the side of her right side were various black and blue bruises, along with deep red boot marks.

"Nurse Peters would you get a hospital gown for her?" she turned around to the young fair haired nurse. "And about 5mg of morphine? We'll administer it to her subcutaneously"

"Yes Dr Ward" she replied, then left the room.

Dr Ward smiled warmly at Katherine, "Miss Krueger, I would need to ask you some questions about how you got these injuries. They are severe injuries. One of the paramedics saw a young man in the dormitory with you"

Katherine blinked once as a single tear trailed down her face. "It wasn't him, it wasn't Michael"

"Then who was it? They have attacked you, physically assaulted you. That is a serious offence!" she pulled over a chair to sit in front of the young woman. "I'm sure you want whoever it was brought to justice"

She gave a bleak nod.

"Listen, do you want something to help you sleep? A light sedative?"

"No!" she hissed. "I don't want to s-sleep! I might have a bad d-dream"

Dr Ward sighed grimly, "Okay. When Nurse Peters come back we'll get you changed into the hospital gown and settled into bed"

"Thank you" she whispered softly.

The nurse scurried back into the room carrying a light blue gown that was buttoned up the back and held it out for Dr Ward. In her other hand was a small syringe in a clear plastic bag and small bottle of morphine. Placing the morphine and syringe on the tall table at the bottom of the bed Nurse Peters gripped the top of the gown and stepped towards Katherine. "Are you able to raise your arms?"

Katherine licked her parched lips and gently lifted her arms above her head, a startled moan of pain tore from her throat as her left arm elongated above her head. "My arm is aching!"

"Just one minute and we'll have a look at it" Dr Ward reassured.

She nodded once and carefully the gown was pulled over her face, with her two hands being pulled through the holes for her arms. Dr Ward curled her arm around her shoulders and edged her off the bed and onto her trembling feet. Then adjusted the gown, pulling it down over her back and upper legs.

"Is there anywhere else that is causing you pain?" she asked.

Katherine sensed a dull ache coming from her right ankle, "My right ankle seems a little sore"

Dr Ward stood back a few feet. "Try and walk to me"

As she lifted her right foot a piercing pain shot up her ankle. She screamed as it touched the ground. Her leg neared buckled beneath her, but Dr Ward and Nurse Peters came to her aid and steadied her on her feet.

"I'll have to check your ankle. It's either sprained or you twisted it. I'll arrange for you to get an x-ray later. See if there are any broken bones" Dr Ward sat her back onto the bed. Her right hand then began to examine her left arm, her fingers pressing on specific points and bones on her arm. Her wrist, her forearm, the cubital fossa area which was between her forearm and upper arm. Then she moved onto her upper arm and shoulder area. Once at her shoulder blade Katherine groaned deeply in pain.

"Mmm, you have sprained your shoulder too. I'll give get you some painkillers for it" Dr Ward helped her back onto the bed. "Just get some rest. No sudden movements. Do you want something to eat?"

She shook her head weakly.

After laying her flat on her back, Nurse Peters pulled the blue and white blankets over her weary frame. Dr Ward smiled sweetly. "I'll be back to check on you later"

Katherine stared at her sullenly and then watched as the Nurse began to ready the syringe with the morphine. "I'll have to attach an IV to your arm. It will administer fluids into your body as it appears that you seem dehydrated" she gently pierced the tip of the needle into small vein in the cubital fossa area of Katherine arm. "Also, if you need more morphine to ease your pain we will attach another needle to your arm to administer it"

Her weary head lulled backwards with a small hiss as the tip of the needle pierced her skin. Her eyes flicked down to her right arm as the tip of the needle was pried from her skin, "Would it be possible if I could get some coffee?"

"Coffee?" Nurse Peters gave her a dubious look.

"Please just one cup of coffee!"

She heaved a sigh, "I'll get you one after I'm finished this"

Forcing a small smile she watched mutely as the Nurse rolled over a large metal pole that had a bag of clear liquid hooked at the top. A long thin clear tube trailed from the bottom of the bag to a small connector at the bottom. Seemingly for an needle to be attached. She lifted off a small packet of needles and tore the top of the plastic, sliding out a small blue needle and screwed it to the connector and then gently penetrated the tip of the needle into her vein where she had previously given her the morphine. Next she took a small roll of white adhesive medical tap and ripped two pieces from it, pressing it firmly across the needle to keep it in place.

"How do you like your coffee?" she asked.

"No milk. Make it strong" Katherine took a haggard breath, wheezing slightly. "Please"

It was fifteen minutes since Nurse Peters had left her the coffee. The hospital bed was raised, allowing her to sit up straight. Any time she made a small movement to twist or lean forward the bandage would rub against her stitches, causing her unbearable pain. The odd time she would have to bite down on her forearm to muffle her screams. God knew how long she would be in hospital for and how long she would have them stitches in her back.

The last twenty four hours had been a horrible experience.

But in the end she had to make a stand. To stand up to him. Rage had engulfed her at the time when he told her. No, when he ORDERED her to get away from Michael. Just like Michael rightly said, her father was jealous of the sight of him and her holding hands. The look of disgust was carved across his burnt blistered face at the realisation that her _, his_ own daughter had developed feelings for someone.

And not just anyone.

Michael Turner.

It went against everything he told her as a young girl. But in the end it was her life and that was the main reason she had _boldly_ told him the truth. She was tired of keeping it a secret. And she wasn't a piece of fucking property!

Though the repercussions were relentless and severe.

It nearly ended up with her beaten so badly, she honestly thought that it was the end of her. She believed that he was going to kill her.

Now, even though she had survived her ordeal, a part of her was dead inside. The resolute and courageous part of her personality. He had crushed it. Oh, she was terrified of him over the last few weeks, although she still tried to fight.

But now.

She was absolutely petrified.

When he was lashing at her back with the hard sharp buckle of that belt, she could faintly hear his sniggering in between his snarls. He was fucking savouring in every whip and every scream that she made. She had never seen fury like in him. It was like something inside him had snapped. No one or nothing would pacify his anger.

She barely remembered that she had ceased screaming after the 6th whipping to her back and after the 10th she had blackened out. It was a miracle she survived.

It was now crucial that she stayed awake. As if she fell asleep then he would probably beat her again or maybe end her life.

Maybe she should consider leaving Springwood…

But why did a small part of her want to stay? Was she going insane?

She took a small sip of her coffee. A figure entered the room and she saw that it was Nurse Peters. In her hands was a tray of food, consisting of warm porridge, a glass of orange juice and two slices of toast. With a glance at the clock she saw that it was now 8am.

Setting down the tray on the table in front of Katherine the nurse offered a smile. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No, I wasn't tired" Katherine drained the rest of her beverage. "Do you have a mirror?"

"A mirror?"

"Yes. I want to see my face" Katherine said softly.

"You don't need to see your face-"

"No! I do need to see my face!" Katherine interrupted, a tear escaped her right eye. "P-please"

The young nurse sighed despondently. Sliding her right hand into her front pocket of her skirt she pulled out a small square makeup mirror and handed it over to her. "The scars will fade soon, it's not that bad"

Her hand shook as she grasped the silver mirror and flipped opened the lid. What greeted her appalled her. There was a two inch thick rough cut that had several small blackish blue bruises scattered at either side. Her right eye was swollen and a small graze was at the corner of her eye.

On her left cheek was a deep dark red graze approximately three inches in size and in the shape of a square. She knew instantly that was from the metal plating on his glove. That was how her jaw was fractured. There was a dispersal of small cuts and grazes along her right cheek and a nasty cut on the right corner of her lip.

She let out a small sob. How could her do that to her? She was her father. She suddenly rasped sharply as a stabbing pain tore through her right ribcage. "Ahh"

"It's okay, just try and not make any sudden movements" Nurse Peters took the mirror from her and eased her back against the pillows, "Just relax. I'll ask Doctor Ward for another 5mgs for morphine, it will help ease the pain"

Katherine nodded meekly and sagged against the soft pillows, looking at her food before her. "May I have some water?"

"Yes, I'll be back in a minute"

After the nurse left the room, Katherine lifted her left hand to gingerly touched her scarred face and soon she began to break down into a barrage of tears…

 _ **An hour later.**_

Just as Dr Ward enlightened her earlier a domestic violence counsellor had paid a visit, asking and enquiring about the events that transpired up to her beating. Katherine had answered a few questions, mumbling that her and Michael had fallen asleep. That she barely remembered anything about being beaten. It was a blur. The woman had noted down her answers but had stated that she would be getting in contact with the Sheriff to ask him to question her too. All that the distressed girl could do was nod quietly. The woman had suggested that she should get consider making several appointments to get counselled over her incident. That even though she the physical injuries that would heal over time, the psychological damage would need to be dealt with too.

If Sheriff Thompson was coming down, then Michael and the others would be too. All she wanted to see was Michael. No one else. Not yet anyway and not in the condition she was in.

It was Michael that she should talk to first.

He deserved it.

Reaching over to the table she lifted her glass of water and downed it slowly, feeling a little bit relieved that her mouth wasn't that dry anymore. She curled her right hand around the rim of the table and swivelled the table away from the bed. Her head swung to the left as Nurse Peters yet again entered. For some reason she enjoyed the woman's company. She seemed very affable. From her appearance she seemed to be in her mid-twenties with wavy hair tied back in a plait and a cheery grin on her shapely face.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm still sore"

She held out a buddle of magazines for her. "Something for you to read. You know if you're bored. I'll be finishing my shift soon. But I'll be back on at 7.30pm"

Katherine smiled appreciatively as she laid the various coloured fashion and celebrity magazines on her lap. She very rarely read these type of magazines. They didn't seem to hold her interest. But if it helped past the time then she would read them, "Thanks "

The doors to Ward C were pushed opened as Donald, Nancy and Michael walked down the corridor. The morning work shift was underway. It was starting to become bustling with activity, with nurses and doctors going between each side wards administering the morning medication and the canteen staff were rolling in the trolleys of breakfast.

"Where is she again?" Michael strode forward ahead of Donald.

"In a small side room" Donald grabbed the man's arm to stop him. "Listen, you can't go barging in there. We have to ask the Doctor in charge first"

"But-"

"Michael, we have to wait until we are allowed to see her" Donald said sternly.

He sighed and nodded.

"Excuse me, visiting times aren't until 11am" a voice boomed behind them.

They spun around to face Dr Ward. Her piercing green eyes glowered earnestly at him, they soon narrowed suspiciously at Michael. Her arms crossed over her white doctor's coat. "May I ask, are you Michael?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"I think you have some explaining to do. What you did to-"

"It wasn't him Doctor" Donald interposed. "I have questioned him down at the station. His story corroborates with the other students in the halls"

Dr Ward glanced between them both. There was a flicker of doubt in her eyes. "As I say, the visiting times are not until 11am. It is only 9am so you will have to come back later"

"Dr Ward" Nurse Peters called from the doorway to Katherine's room. "Katherine is asking for Michael. She wants to speak to him. I think she can see you through the blinds"

"Please let me speak to her" Michael pleaded.

Dr Ward gritted her teeth and begrudgingly nodded. "Okay. When I say it's time for you to leave then you _leave_. The poor girl has been put through a unspeakable experience"

"What are her injuries?" he glanced at the doorway.

"She has two cracked ribs on her right side, major bruising around her ribs and what seemed to be like a boot mark. There is significance damage to her back, various lashes and welts. We had to give her at least thirty stitches. Thankfully there wasn't that much blood loss. She has a sprained ankle and her left shoulder is also sprained. Her face has severe bruising and cuts, she has suffered a fractured jaw. We will be keeping her here for a few days for observation" Dr Ward explicated, "She's a very lucky girl"

Michael discreetly clenched his fists behind his back. That bastard was going to pay.

"You can go in and see her"

"Thank you" Michael gave an appreciative smile.

He slowly walked towards the doorway and peered inside. To the left was Katherine's bed, elevated about two feet off the ground. Her weak body was laid on the mattress with her head turned away as she stared nervously at the far wall. He could faintly hear her sniffling and wheezing softly. Taking a deep breath he approached the small chair that was set out for him at her bedside and sat down.

It took a few more seconds before Katherine finally turned her shaking face towards his, showing her battered and cut face. A mixture of emotions took over him. Anger, hatred, shame. Anger and hatred directed towards her fucker of a father. And shame that he couldn't have done anything to save her from the vicious beating.

His rage would have to be dealt with another time. Now, he wanted to be here for Katherine. They needed to talk.

Pulling his seat a few inches closer to the bed he reached over to touch her face with is right hand, but she jerked her away and sobbed. "Please don't touch me like the way I am. I look awful"

He tenderly cupped her chin and turned her face back to his, "I don't care. You're still my Kathy"

Katherine let out another deep cry, then grasped his right hand with her left one. "I-I'm so sorry"

"Hey, it's okay" Michael reassured, "Why didn't you tell me what happened over the last day or so?"

Her chest wheezed sharply as she tried to inhale. After a few seconds she managed to reply. "I was a-afraid of what you think of me. I didn't want you to find out that way, I didn't want him to tell you! I wanted to tell you!"

He squeezed her hand gently, "I know. Listen, what do you mean that you were afraid of what I would think of you?"

"Because what he did to me. I didn't want you to think badly of me. I thought you would feel differently towards me. I'm sorry!"

"What?" Michael's voice was full of surprise and dismay. "No, I don't feel differently towards you at all! And you don't have to be sorry, okay?"

Her head shook in discord. "But it was my fault. He tricked me! That day when I skipped my History of Art class, a part of me wanted to pay him a visit. Then I found that book-"

"Did you know he had that book about you?" Michael interrupted.

Her head bobbed curtly. "Yes, he showed me the book a few times when from when I was about eight years old. He had all these old photos of me when I was a young baby, a toddler, when I first started kindergarten and elementary school. There were other photos of my birthdays, in the park. Normal happy photos of me" she paused to gather her breath. "There were pages at the back of the book I wasn't allowed to see, he would say they were for his eyes only. I was always so curious. I asked him the odd time could I see them. He would always give me this weird grin and say no"

Michael nodded and continued to listen.

"So, when I got the chance to look at the book the other day, I took it. I saw all those naked photos of me and the photos of him touching me when I was about nine years old. I didn't even know he had taken them of me when I was sleeping!" Katherine lifted her right hand to wipe at her face, "I just remember sometimes my father would get me a glass of milk from the kitchen and then after drinking it I would get really drowsy"

"He drugged you?" Michael asked. But he knew the answer.

"Yes, he did. After I saw those pictures he appeared in the doorway and began to taunt me about those pictures and how he wanted to take me as a little girl on the very first night he began kissing me. God, I was terrified. I tried to run, but he caught me and then pinned me to the old rusty bed that was in the room. He cuffed m-me to the bed!"

He rubbed the back of her hand lightly. Noticing that she was starting to hyperventilate. "Try and take your time"

She leaned her head against the pillow and sighed softly. "I tried to fight him I swear to you! He then found the picture of me and my mother, he burnt it! Then he took off my jeans and ripped my pants a-away…"

"Sshh" he murmured.

An acute pain shot along the side of her right ribcage and she began to wheeze. He frowned and reached over towards the table that was pulled across the bottom of the bed. He grabbed the jug of water and poured out some into two glass cups. "Here take some water"

She grasped the glass and raised it to her parched lips, sipping at it slowly. Then she persisted in telling the rest of the sordid details. "He began to kiss my neck and touch me. I t-tried so hard to fight it!"

"Kathy, don't do this to yourself! It's not your fault!" Michael comforted and sat on the edge of the bed at her side.

Her head lowered to her legs that quivered madly under the bed covers, "I h-hated it" Though, was this the true? There wasn't that much fervour in her voice. It was her body that had enjoyed and responded to his touch, but could her mind like it too?

No. It couldn't happen.

That would _never_ happen!

"Something happened in the shower yesterday too? Yes?" Michael asked.

"I feel asleep. I thought I was awake, I went back to my dormitory and it had turned into my father's bedroom. Again he had me trapped against the bed. He whipped my towel from me and he performed oral on me. I couldn't do anything to stop him! He had his claw on my stomach. If I made any sudden movements he would have cut me!"

His lips pursed tightly together. Everything that Freddy taunted and leered at him last night in the dream was true. His hatred for Freddy was even more potent now.

"I didn't want any of it!" Katherine whispered, her voice was hoarse and weak. "Please say something Michael!"

He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and stroked her hair with his right hand. Tucking a strand behind her ear. "You should have told me Kathy the first time it happened"

"I know" Katherine let out an anguish sob. "I'm sorry. I was terrified. I thought you would b-blame me-"

"Blame you?" Michael's jaw dropped in shock. "Don't you dare think that! He manipulated you, he was the one to blame! He took advantage of you and molested you! It was wrong what he did to you!" he leaned down to soothingly kiss her clammy forehead, then stared sincerely into her tear-streamed eyes. "It hasn't changed the way I feel about you. I love you Katherine"

Katherine wrapped her left arm around his neck and began to sob against his neck. Her voice was barely audible. "Thank you. I mean it, thank you. I love you"

He pulled his head back and kissed her firmly on her cut lips, "You'll get through this. I know you will"

"Would you stay with me? Please?"

"Yeah. Nancy is here too. I'll get her to stay with you too. I'll go to the campus to get you some clothes"

She broke out into an indebted smile. "Thanks" soon a concerned grimace pulled at her lips. "Did you tell them what my father did to me? You heard what he said to you in the dream"

"I mentioned it. They have an idea of what happened to you. Though they never asked me any questions. They wanted to respect your privacy. It's up to you to tell them everything"

"Would you tell them that I'm sorry? It's seems that I have a lot of people I have to apologise to" she gave a sad smile, "I should have told them. I mean, Nancy has been so supportive of me. She's like a friend to me now"

"I will" Michael squeezed her hand gently. He saw her gaze turn toward the window that looked out on Nancy and her father as they stood huddled close together. From what they could discern Donald was hugging his daughter tightly and kissing her hair tenderly. He gave a fleeting glance back at Katherine and frowned. Her lips were drooped downwards in a scowl. "What's wrong?"

Katherine's eyes began to well with fresh tears. Tears of envy. She was jealous of Nancy and her father. The way their relationship was so strong. Their relationship was full of warmth and compassion. "Why can't I have that? Why can't my father do that to me? Hug me and kiss my hair like that? Treat me in that way? Why did he have to do this" she pointed at her face, "to me?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but she continued on.

"I remember in high school going to Laurens' house for a sleep over. I could hear her laughing and joking with her father in the kitchen. I know that they had a strong bond. That he cared for her deeply. Why couldn't my father treat me like that?"

Michael turned her head to face him and stared intently into her eyes. "Because your father isn't a good man like Donald Thompson. Or Lauren's dad! He never was Katherine!"

"He was. Once" Katherine disagreed.

"But I mean now. He's not like that now!"

"The reason I'm saying this is the afternoon I fell asleep I wanted to be around him. I wanted him to hold me again, to hug me. That was what he did in the previous two nights. He kissed my hair and hugged me gently. Just like the way that Sheriff Thompson hugged Nancy. That is what I wanted when I fell asleep that afternoon. But I ended up being abused!"

"Don't feel guilty. Remember, it was all a sick twisted trick!" Michael caressed her grazed cheek lightly, "I'm going to go back to the campus. Do you want anything from your room?"

"Some clean underwear, a few nightdresses or pyjamas. Even some jogging bottoms too. Would you bring some of my novels or maybe some of my art books?"

He smiled, "I think I might need to bring a back pack to carry it all!"

A smirk appeared on her face. "Well, you did ask!"

Bending down he kissed her lips once again and left the room. She saw him conferring with Nancy and her father, then he departed down the corridor out of sight. Turning her pensive gaze towards the doorway she saw Nancy and her father enter. The very second that Nancy laid eyes on her she could see the repulsion on Nancy's face. She didn't blame her for acting this way. No wonder with the state her face was in.

"Michael asked if I could sit with you" Nancy sat in the seat. Her blue eyes lingered for a few seconds on the girl's brutalised face. "I can't believe that fucker did that to you"

"He didn't like what I said to him" Katherine sighed sullenly.

"About you and Michael?" Nancy asked, then explained. "Michael told us what you said to your father. That you are in love with Michael"

"Yes" her head nodded sharply. She saw Donald standing near the doorway.

"If you want me to leave, I will. I just want to find out exactly what happened" Donald enlightened.

"It's okay sir"

He closed the door behind him and made his way to a spare seat across from the bed against the window. He pulled out a small pocket sized notebook from his top pocket, along with a pen. "I don't want anyone to overhear. That's why I closed the door. If anyone enters, I'll say that I'm interviewing you"

Katherine readied herself and began to described what had occurred in her nightmare. Detailing the sordid details that had happened to her in the last day or two. As she spoke she saw the look of aversion on Nancy's face at how her father could do that to her. Oh, she knew what he did to Katherine when she was a little girl. But to continue to abuse her now as a young woman. Even trying to get her to admit to him that she liked it was disturbing. "So, he said that he was loving you?"

"Yes, that's how he thinks! That was how he got me to keep quiet as a young girl, saying that we were special and that we were just loving each other. That it was normal for us to do touch and kiss each other in that way" Katherine stretched her left hand to grab her glass of water and downed it slowly. "You see when he said those words to try and manipulate me again. I tried to fight those feelings. But in the end my body won! He said that I enjoyed it!"

"He was trying to get you to agree with him?"

She nodded, "Yes. I know now that I should have told Michael sooner. I was just scared. I didn't want him to think I was some sort of sleazy girl! That I was a whore! That I got some enjoyment out of it!" looking at Nancy she saw the look of horror on her face, "You see my father would tell me as a little girl that if talked to a boy I would end up being a whore. That I would want them to use me! When he molested me the last two days, I thought Michel would see me like that. Because I got pleasure from the way he touched and kissed me!"

"But it was forced pleasure! Freddy forced your body to like it. You had no control over your body's reactions!" Nancy grasped her left hand, trying to make her see sense. "And you're not a whore!"

"I know" Katherine averted her gaze towards Donald, "I honestly thought that my father was going to kill me. I blackened out when he was whipping me with the buckle of the belt"

"Just be thankful that he didn't" Donald gave a grim smile.

"It doesn't stop me from being anxious" Katherine admitted. "I keep thinking he has something else in store for me"

"Look, as long as you stay awake tonight then you'll be okay" Nancy looked over to her father, "Do you think that Dr Ward would let one of us stay over with her tonight?"

"There is no harm in asking"

Katherine perked up a little at this idea. Her eyes then darted between them both. "Is it wrong that I'm jealous of you both?"

"What?" Nancy laughed with surprise, "What do you mean?"

"I saw you earlier in the corridor, you were hugging each other and well I got jealous. I said to Michael that I wanted that. A strong, normal relationship with my father. That he would hug me and comfort me the way you" she nodded at Donald, "comfort Nancy. You see that was why the other two nights when my dad was being nice to me in my dream that I felt more at ease around him. It brought back all these happy memories I shared with him"

Donald strode towards the bed, standing at the bottom. "It's not wrong at all Katherine. We both understand why you are feeling this way. I know that you've probably always wanted a ordinary healthy relationship with him"

"You see that's what I miss about him. You should have seen the way he was with me. The special way he treated me, with kindness and love. He wasn't a monster to me all the time!" Katherine sniffled.

"You shouldn't be dwelling on the. Your father isn't like that anymore. You've witness first hand what's he done in the last two weeks! You even saw when you were a little girl how cruel and malevolent her was! He showed you his secret room, he told you about killing the children. Didn't he?" Donald persisted. He was hoping that her mind wasn't be warped back to the way it was all those years ago.

"Yes" her voice came out in a murmur.

"He was trying to poison your mind as a child. The love he had for you wasn't natural. It was dark and twisted" His eyes locked onto hers. There was a spark of recognition. Finally she was accepting it.

Katherine gave a firm nod. In a way he was right. Nevertheless, everything that happened in her childhood was something that she had come accustomed to. To her it was normal in a way. Her mind was _fashioned_ to think that way. Then why could she not shake the feeling that maybe she wanted to go back to that type of association with her father? Back as a child it had worked perfectly for them. In some way she was happy. It was just them two and no one else. Why would it not work again?

Her eyebrows knitted in disgust. Why in god's name was she thinking like this?

"Are you okay?" Nancy enquired.

"Yeah, uh just a little head ache" Katherine forced a smile.

Nancy rose to her feet. "Okay, we're going to get some coffee. We'll get you some too"

The remainder of the day dragged in. There was at least three hours were there was no visitors allowed in the ward. It had aggrieved Michael who had believed that he would be spending the whole day with her. After leaving her belongings with her he had promised he would visit later in the afternoon. For the majority of the day Katherine had read the magazines that Nurse Peters and the crime novel that Michael had left for her. She had ate lunch, was given more morphine to ease her pain in her ribcage and had her bandage on her back changed into a fresh clean one.

It was past 2pm when Michael, Nancy, Glen and Donald had visited her. Her mood had brightened up a little by then. An hour later Kristen and the rest of the remaining Elm Street kids arrived with a small bag of fruit, chocolate and a large bottle of lemonade. She was grateful for the treats and also that they didn't question her about what had happened in her dreams.

The moment Kristen discussed their plans that they were hoping to utilise her dream power and confront Freddy, Katherine felt perturbed. More so when Michael pointed out that he was willing to go into the dream with her and Kincaid. She had strongly objected it, arguing that the very second that he entered the dream her father would separate them and kill him. The last thing she wanted was to lose him, not after everything they had been through.

He had gave a sheepish nod, mumbling that he wouldn't go ahead with the idea. But he had cast a sideways glance at Kincaid and Kristen. They knew that he wanted to go through with the plan.

"So, did Dr Ward say anything about when you will be discharged?" Kristen asked.

Katherine looked to her right as Kirsten, Taryn and Joey sat at the right side of the bed. Kincaid and Donald stood facing the bed. Michael had yet again perched himself on the edge of the bed, entangling his hand with hers and next to him in two remaining chairs were Nancy and Glenn. "No, not yet" she replied and began to lean forward to grab the box of opened chocolates. Again due to her continuous movements a sharp pain stemmed from her ribs.

"Katherine, you shouldn't be moving!" Michael scolded her and gently eased her back against the pillows, "You need to rest if you want your ribs to heal!"

"I just sitting about!" Katherine groaned. "Are one of you allowed to stay with me tonight?"

Michael glanced at Donald, "Sheriff Thompson is going to ask Dr Ward when she comes on duty. If she says yes then I'll stay with you"

"Excuse me" a deep firm voice came from the doorway. A tall dark haired stout man in a dark navy suit and white medical coat stood before them, with Nurse Peters lingering behind him. From the young woman's appearance she seemed a little on edge. She gave the impression that this Doctor was a little more strict or sterner than Dr Ward. "It's 8pm. Visiting time is now over. If you would please leave the ward. You can see Miss Krueger tomorrow"

Katherine intensified her grip on Michael's hand and silently mouthed. 'Don't leave me'

He nodded.

The others began to rise from their seats and said their goodbyes to Katherine. As they strolled towards the door, Donald stopped in front of the Doctor. "Is Dr Ward not on duty tonight?"

"No, she won't be on duty until tomorrow morning. I'm Dr O'Neill" the stout explained.

Donald gave a small nod then glimpsed over at Michael as he continued to sit on the edge of the bed. "Dr O'Neill, would it be possible if Michael could stay with Miss Krueger? He's her boyfriend and is really concerned about her"

He gave a dubious look between Michael and Katherine. Then turned back to Donald, "I'm sorry Sheriff Thompson, but there are no visitors after visiting times. It's hospital rules"

"Please Doctor!" Michael implored. "I won't be in your way. She doesn't want to be alone!"

Storming into the room Dr O'Neill loomed over Michael. "I'm sorry, but the answer is no"

"But-"

"If you do not abide by the hospital rules, then I will have to call security to have you removed" he warned.

A sneer pulled at his lips. Why didn't he understand? Katherine wanted him at her side. He opened his mouth to rebuke, but Donald cut in.

"Michael!"

"Sir, she doesn't want to be alone!" he looked back at her, seeing that she was silently sobbing. The fear of being alone and the dangerous temptation of sleep was making her a nervous wreck.

Donald walked over to him and whispered. "I understand. But I can't order Dr O'Neill to allow you to stay. We will come here first thing in the morning. Okay?"

He grumbled in disappointment and inclined his body down towards Katherine. She wearily looked up at him as he kissed her lightly on her lips. "Stay awake!"

She nodded gloomily, "I love you"

He smiled warmly and kissed her again, then shot a glare at Dr O'Neill as he left the room with Donald. Dr O'Neill rolled his eyes in disbelief and then grabbed the small medical board that was hooked over the bottom of the bed. He read through her notes and then handed the clipboard to Nurse Peters as she rolled in a small medical trolley that contained various medicines, tablets and medical instruments.

"We're going to check your blood pressure" Dr O'Neill helped her sit up a little on the bed.

Nurse Peters helped roll up the left sleeve of her hospital gown and wrapped a sphygmomanometer - a rubber cuff to measure her blood pressure - around her upper arm and fastened it tightly. Katherine lazily rested her head against the pillow allowing them to take her blood pressure. After a minute Nurse Peters noted down the figures on the clipboard. Dr O'Neill looked over her shoulder as she did so. "Miss Krueger, it seems that your blood pressure is little high. You seem to be tense"

"I guess what's happened has made me nervous" Katherine felt her stomach tighten.

She watched as Dr O'Neill turned away towards the medical trolley, rummaging through the drawer. He conferred with Nurse Peters, however she could not discern what they were discussing. As he twisted back to the bed he began to approach with a small syringe filled with grey liquid.

"w-what's that?" Katherine demanded.

"It's just a light sedative to help you sleep" He moved towards her left arm.

Her brown eyes widened in horror. "No. Please! I don't want to go to sleep!"

"It's okay, you need your rest. You will feel better in the morning" he gently grasped her arm , but she weakly tried to tug it away. Nurse Peters intervened and hushed her.

"It's okay Katherine"

She violently shook her head. "You don't understand! I can't sleep!"

Her pleas went unnoticed as Dr O'Neill firmly gripped her arm and pressed the tip of the needle into her vein. Slowly, he pushed the liquid into her bloodstream as she sobbed quietly.

It only took a matter of seconds before a heavy weight pressed upon her eyelids as the sedative overpowered her and the dream began…


	21. Breaking Point

**A/note:** Thanks again for all your reviews. I usually response to all reviewer individually, but there are some reviewers who I can't reply to individually as they have no accounts. So thank you to the anonymous/guest reviewers...etc. 

P.s. - apologies for the self advertising lol - but if you are interested in reading - **_Bad Romance, Little Talks or My Big Krueger Nightmare Wedding_** \- feel free! thanks!

 **Chapter 21:** Breaking Point

The ward was quiet. An eerie calm falling upon the barren corridor outside Katherine's side room. Her comatose body came to as she entered the dream. Her big brown eyes fluttered opened and soon were filled with unease as she realised what had happened minutes before. Dr O'Neill had sedated her. Now she was at the mercy of her father, trapped in the dream world with no one to help her. The others would assume that she was endeavouring to stay awake.

How the hell was she going to get through tonight? The thought of her father being anywhere near her tonight petrified her. But what could she do? Due to her physical condition she didn't have the strength to fight him.

Katherine dazedly sat up on the mattress and winced slightly at the dull pain coming from her ribs. It appeared that Dr O'Neill had given her some morphine to subdue the pain in her ribs, but she could feel the dull ache emanating from her fractured bones. Her weary eyes scoured the dimly lit room. The light on the ceiling was switched off, while above her bed behind her bed a silver metal swivel light that was mounted upon the wall behind the bed. It was rotated about forty five degrees and shed a small dim ray of light above her head. It was the only source of light in the room.

She gripped the top of the bed clothes and rolled them down until they were at the bottom of her quivering legs. Her pensive eyes glanced up at the aluminium blinds across from her. They were partly opened, perhaps an inch or so. Enough for her to see whoever was outside. Her eyes then roamed towards the opened doorway. There was a soft thud as though something was thrown onto the tiled ground.

Suddenly a red ball rolled by her door. There was a patter of feet followed by gentle childish giggles and animated chatter. Katherine craned her head back to the window and she could barely see the top of little boy's and girl's heads as they dashed by. Her curious gaze followed them as they ran by the door. There was five of them, three young girls with brown and blond hair, dressed in pearly white dresses and two dark haired boys adorned in black suits. Their ages ranged between five and ten years old.

Katherine gritted her teeth, biting down hard on her bottom lip as she twisted her body and threw her legs over the edge of the bed.

She had to move.

 _Now_!

She knew now that anytime those victims of her father showed up, he wouldn't be far behind.

Her bare feet touched the cool hard floor and she stretched her right hand to grip the IV stand, her fingers curled around the pole as she unsteadily rose to her feet. A small moan of pain erupted from her as she tried to place a little bit of pressure on her right ankle.

That was the least of her worries as she heard heavy footsteps bounding down the corridor.

He was here.

"No" she murmured, managing to stifle back a sob. Her head whipped to the left and she gulped in dread. The familiar red and green stripped jumper was visible between the blinds and the side of his horrid burnt face and battered fedora hat. She could faintly hear clicking, the sound of his blades rhythmically ticking at this side.

Katherine felt panic soar through her weak body and without another second's thought she shifted her right foot forward a few inches. She shrieked as a hot piercing pain shot up her leg and she tumbled forward onto the ground, losing her balance.

Her right arm inadvertently yanked down the IV pole onto her back, connecting hard against her wounded back. Another sob tore from her body as she pitifully began to crawl forward. Her trembling fingers grasped at the ground as she dragged her body forward, inch by inch. Then she felt something tugging at her right arm. Her eyes dropped down to the IV needle embedded in her arm and then along the thin transparent tube that stretched behind her. It was starting to trail the IV pole behind her.

Before she could reach with her left hand to rip it from her flesh, she heard deep raspy breathing approaching from the other side of the bed.

Lowering her scared gaze to the cold floor she saw that her tears were dripping from her face onto the smooth surface. Her eyes flicked to the left and she peered through the tresses of her untidy brown hair at a pair of dirty black work boots. She whimpered softly and clamped her eyes shut, curling her shivering legs under her body.

Freddy tapped his blades against his black slacks. His meditative ice blue eyes glowered down at her shaking frame. The anger that he felt the previous night was still raw. He hadn't fully pacified his rage. But that didn't mean he was going to inflict pain on her. Though if she dared to say something out of line or that would make him lose his cool, then she would be getting her medicine yet again.

He slowly crouched down onto his haunches, eying her assiduously. The way her body reacted to his presence was the same way it was the first time he used the belt on her. It was though she was a little nine year old girl all over again.

She was terrified of him.

A sly smirk tugged at the corner of his scarred lips.

It was perfect.

This was the way he wanted her to be. Though he had to confess he did like the feistiness to her persona. But not _all_ the time. He didn't want her to think she could do what she wanted if she was going to be at his side. She was going to he his submissive little girl again, though he wanted this spirited character of hers to shine through.

But when he allowed her to show it.

He was still going to control her personality and fashion it to what he wanted her to be.

Shifting on his haunches he reached around her back with his clawed glove and burnt hand to seize her right arm. Her body tensed and she whimpered softly as he yanked her arm back, revealing the IV drip and needle piercing her skin. Gripping the thin tube with his scarred fingers he used his index blade to cut sever the tube. Then with a vindictive smirk he yanked the needle from her skin, tearing her skin about an inch or so in turn making her squeal in agony. He then flung the needle and tube away, along with the IV stand under the bed.

Katherine gasped and hissed as she felt a trickle of her blood oozing down her right arm. Her body was then quickly hoisted off the ground as his arms coiled under her stomach. Each of her arms lay limply at her side and she cried out as he dumped her brusquely onto the bed, making her roll agonizingly onto her back. She groaned and coughed as she gathered her haggard breath.

Freddy loomed over her, watching her in silence. Her hair was tangled over her face, shielding her beaten face from him. Bending forward he tugged her hair from her quivering pale face and then a vicious smile graced his face.

He knew that he had done some damage to her face, but nothing _quite_ like this. Sure, she deserved it every cut, every bruise and graze. The disobedient little brat. The sooner she realised that she deserved her beating, the easier it would be for her.

But as his eyes trailed over her bruised, battered face once more, a twinge of guilt tugged at his dark heart. Was he really feeling remorse for doing this to her? It was like when she was a little nine year old girl, trembling and cowering beneath him in the secret room after he had whipped her with the belt. The guilt tore through his soul back then. He was anxious that she would flinch and recoil away from his touch. Back then he didn't want that. His soul couldn't bare not to be able to comfort her in some way such as holding her in his arms, cradling her on his lap.

But there wasn't much of his soul left now, was there? It was corrupted, black and twisted. Those demons had more or less destroyed what was left of his humanity or had he done that himself when he was alive? Did he have any morals at all?

The fact remained, he was still angry at her. Nevertheless it would subside soon. Even when he was alive he could never stay angry at her for that long.

He gently traced the scar along her forehead with a single cool blade and trailed the pointed metal down the left side of face and turned her to fully face him. His smile grew wider and he chuckled immorally at the red, ghastly graze on her cheek. Squeezing her cheek once he heard a deep groan from her throat. Just like he expected, her jaw was fractured.

"Open your eyes and look at me" Freddy sneered. His voice was full of spite. He wasn't going to be all fucking pleasant around her. She needed to know he was still furious with her.

Katherine sniffled, fresh tears brimming behind her closed eyelids. "Y-you're going to h-hurt me again"

He tightened his grip on her jaw. "If you _don't_ open your fucking eyes, then I _will_ hurt you!"

She winced and slowly opened her eyes. He was literally leaning over the bed, his face mere inches from hers. A sneer of disdain adorned his features and then with a muffled curse he let go of her face, straightening up as he tried to compose himself. Even now as he read her mind, he could feel the feelings of compassion and love from her towards the fucker Michael. It made him _sick_ to his stomach how could she dare have them emotions for Michael. Why would she betray him like that? The last eight years with those fuckers had really corrupted her mind.

He took a step back and then sat on the edge of the bed, his gaze never leaving her fearful one. Bringing his claw in between her bare calves he planted it flat on the mattress. "I'm not one bit happy with you Katherine" He growled, then lifted his index scarred finger to point at her. "What you said to me about HIM isn't right!"

"B-but it's the truth-"

In a flash of fury, Freddy sprang forward and snatched her throat with his burnt hand with his claw raised above his head. Poised to strike. She screeched and clamped her eyes shut, pleading for his mercy. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Shut the FUCK up!" he spat with venom into her face, "Don't you dare speak until I ask you a question, got it?"

She whinged and nodded, "Yes"

He untangled his hand from around her throat and stormed away into the corner of the room, where he stood gazing furiously at the far wall. Katherine tenderly rubbed her sore throat and turned her brooding gaze towards her father. His shoulders were drooped slightly, his head lowered and he seemed to be muttering. No, not actually muttering. He was talking to himself.

"I should have killed him years ago" He hissed through his gritted rotten teeth. "Look what he's done to my little girl. He has turned her against me!"

 _Don't lose your cool Krueger. Do you really want to hurt her again?_

 _She could die if you attack her again._

 _You can see how_ _ **weak**_ _she is._

"Don't you think I don't know that?" he snapped.

 _Then you need to restrain your anger._

"Restrain it? Fuck that bullshit!" he whispered, "I need to release _this_ rage. I need something to kill"

 _Then why don't you?_

Freddy scraped his knives together as he formulated a plan, something to help relieve this rage. He closed his eyes, contemplating for a moment and nodded to himself as he felt a presence in his domain. Oh, this was going to be real _good_. He raised his steel talons to his lips, trailing them along the rim of his coarse mouth lightly and then chuckled forebodingly as he turned back to the bed to face her.

Katherine grimly stared at him, slightly on edge at the mischievous gleam in his eyes. What was he thinking? What the hell was he up to now? She watched him cautiously as he approached the bed again. He began to gently stroke her bruised right cheek and the rubbed his thumb harshly over her cut lip. "You stay there. I've got a surprise for you"

She gulped and tried to reply. But he hushed her with a stern glare. "Now, what did I say? Mmm? No talking until I ask you a question" He gave her a brusque kiss to her forehead and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

A long raspy sigh of relief gushed from her lips. Just what happened there? Was he really talking to himself or talking someone else? And why did he just leave her like this? The last thing she wanted was a nasty surprise from him. She wanted some rest, to gather her strength. But how could she when he could be back at any minute to mentally torment her again?

Fuck, why did that pathetic doctor have to sedate her? Leaving her trapped and alone in this nightmare, at her father's mercy and wrath. If there was one thing she wished was that she could turn back to four months ago so she could turn down the offer of coming back to Springwood.

She should have stayed in Central City and persuaded Michael to do like wise. Then none of what happened to them would have occurred, she would be leading a normal life. But then again was she ever normal?

When she was going through her therapy in Central City and those two months of counselling with Michael's mother in the summer of 1978, she had continuously pondered her feelings towards her father. She remembered telling Dr Murray that she missed her father and that she still loved him. Even once or twice when she was talking to Sandra she had mentioned it to her too. But she was consumed by anger at what he did to her. The sick sexual abuse he put her through. Usurping his control over her. Though the feelings of care and affection for him were still there. She thought they had gone, but she had only pushed them to the back of her mind.

She did care for him. She did love him.

Or maybe she _was_ crazy. He had certainly tested her sanity over the last few weeks that was for sure..

A sudden scream resonated from the corridor, followed by a distant mad cackle.

It belonged to her father.

Chewing her bottom lip she sluggishly pushed herself to a sitting position on the bed, peering out the opened door. Where exactly was them deafening screams coming from? Who was sleeping? Who had he gone after now?

She placed her hands on the mattress, mulling over if she should try and leave the room. But she was in no fit state to stand, neither mind walk. And if was able to walk and find out who was being attacked, what would she do? It was stupid. The best place for her was on the bed. Her head lulled back against the pillow and soon the minutes began to tick by.

Her fatigued eyelids began to flutter close as exhaustion engulfed her…

"Wake up!"

The rough, scarred palm of Freddy's left hand collided with her right cheek and her eyes flew opened. Her cheek stung from the impact of his hand and she swallowed thickly at the cruel smirk that tugged at her father's burnt lips. He bent over her, his lips inches from hers. "Are you ready for your surprise, princess?"

Before she could muster a reply he seized her shoulders and jerked her to her feet, positioning her fragile body in front of him. The majority of her weight was balanced on her left foot as she was pushed forward out of the room. Her body hobbled on her left leg and she wheezed harshly as she muttered, "Where are you t-taking me?"

"You'll see soon" Freddy pressed his lips against her cheek in mocking tender kiss.

Her bleary eyes flicked to the claw wrapped around her right arm and she gave an involuntary shiver. Smeared on each long blade was deep red liquid. Blood. She knew now where he was taking her. To show her who he had killed. Had her already tenuous mind suffered enough over the last two to three days? He must really enjoy psychologically tormenting her!

She nearly stumbled to the ground as her left foot lost it's footing, but he held her aloft by constricting his grip around her arms. Her head hung limply as she was continued to be trailed and shoved forward down the darkened hospital corridor. At the far end there was a set of double doors. Above them was the sign in blood red lights.

 _ **Morgue**_

Katherine shook her head in dismay. "No. Let me go. Please!"

"Aw, c'mon" Freddy cooed gruffly in her ear, feigning disappointment. "You'll love it!"

He gave a sharp nod of his head towards the door and they flew open. A hot blast of heat greeted them as he thrust her forward into his own distorted representation of the morgue.

To the right was white tiled walls, attached to them was a row of fifteen grey morgue chambers. At least five of them were pulled opened and five black body bags were unzipped, revealing defaced corpses upon the thick metal trolleys. All of them were children. There was a tray of utensils used in the procedure of an autopsy. Enterotome scissors - large scissors used for opening internal organs, a skull chisel, rib cutters, various sized scalpels, toothed forceps and large bone saw. All of them were smeared and speckled in blood and dead skin.

To their left merged in with the morgue was the boiler room. The walls of the morgue were meshed together with the steel hot walls of the power plant. A large blazing fire raged within the rusty walls of the furnace. She then noticed large thick metal chains hanging in the middle of the room, swaging slightly from side to side. They reached up as far as her eyes could see, stretching higher above them. At the bottom of each chain was sharp curved meat hooks. Pieces of severed and mangled flesh hung from the tip of the hook, making her stomach recoil in revulsion.

Freddy chortled crazily in her ear, wrapping his left hand around the back of her neck and with a snarl he heaved her forward towards the metal trolleys. He held her in front of him as he stopped at the top of the metal table. "Look"

She weakly shook her head, she wasn't even trying to wrestled his hand from her throat. There was no fight in her tonight. Her gaze was positioned towards her bare feet on the cold floor. "No"

He gave a deep growl and cupped her chin with his fingers and jerked her gaze to the corpse of a little girl. Their cream dress was torn apart from their chest and stomach area, revealing jagged and deep cuts. Caused by fish hooks. Her flesh was mangled and pulled apart. Katherine knew who it was from her pale face.

"Remember this little piglet?" Freddy whispered in her left ear.

She gave a whimper, "Emily"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he brought his clawed glove to her mutilated flesh, digging two blades into her gutted stomach and yanked out a strand of her intestines. "I know this fascinates you"

Katherine swallowed profusely. She was going to be sick. Her stomach was twisted in knots. The sight of that crushed flesh, the muscled tissue being severed and those internal organs was revolting. But why could she not look away? Why was she still staring at Emily's corpse?

She heard a nauseating _slopping_ sound and blinked as Freddy viciously wrenched out the intestines, allowing them to drop onto the tiled floor with a squelch. Katherine gagged and finally closed her eyes.

"We're _not_ finished" Freddy leered.

Katherine shrieked as she was twisted around to the next metal table. Reluctantly she pried her eyes opened and peered down at the next corpse. She recognised the boy instantly. A mop of blond hair, chubby face. It was Billy. His right leg was decapitated an inch or so above his knee. The cracked bone was visible beneath the clutter of thick veins, red muscle tissue and tendons.

"I did that for you" Freddy reminded her. Then kissed her hair gently, "You asked me to do that"

"I d-didn't…" Katherine stammered.

"Yes, you _did_. Remember? You said he should get his medicine for hurting you" Freddy chuckled in her ear. "That's what I did sweetheart. For _you_ "

She pursed her lips together, silence falling between them for a moment as she contemplated his words. He was right in a way, she did want Billy punished in. When he told her that he took him away, she was a little pleased that he was gone. She had despised Billy when she was a little girl. Her hatred for him was strong. Even now she felt a sense of gratitude at what he had done back then.

A stray tear streaked down her right cheek as these sinister thoughts that invaded her mind.

God, maybe she was going _insane_...

"Now, for your real surprise!" Freddy smiled beneath the rim of his fedora.

Katherine's body tensed, her muscles tightened with fright as she was whipped around towards the numerous silver rusty hanging chains. There was now a body suspended in the middle of all those chains. Their limp, lifeless cadaver was hooked on the meat hook about one foot off the grating and was covered by a thin white sheet. Literally the metal curved hook was propelled deep into bottom of its back, piercing through the flesh and into the spinal cord at the bottom. Leaving the body dangling amongst the other chains.

Freddy's tongue slithered out to flicker over his bottom lip. He was going to savour this. He raised his right arm and with a quick flick of his index blade the sheet was yanked from the carcass.

Then Katherine began to scream.

"No! Michael!"

The bale laughter of Freddy boomed in her ears, "Not so _handsome_ now, is he?"

Katherine mustered whatever energy she could and thrashed against his chest, her wide horrified eyes never leaving the brutalised corpse before her. Michael's left cheek bone was busted in, thin layers of his skin melted and torn away to reveal the hard bone beneath. A thick crack was visible along the side of the jaw to the bottom of his cheek. Broad deep cuts marred his forehead and right cheek. Also accompanied by red, raw burns. His hair was singed, peeled away from his skull. His blue t-shirt was slit down the middle and his old scars were reopened, though the lacerations were deeper in their incisions.

Freddy continued to chortle maliciously as he pushed her closer to the corpse, "C'mon Katherine. Give your _boyfriend_ " he spit the word 'boyfriend' out in loathing, "a kiss!"

"No!" she tried to twist her sobbing head away from the carcass.

He gave a sardonic pout and seized her head with his scarred hand and turned her towards the decimated face, "Aw, but he wants to kiss you goodbye!"

The corpse began to groan, coming to life and the gruesome face raised it's blood shot eyes to stare at her. Its voice was gargled and indignant, " _Kathy_ …"

Freddy pressed her face closer to the corpse's. The pale bruised mouth slowly went agape as several small thin black worms slithered out from its lifeless lips and down his blood smeared chest. She squealed in aversion as a thick bloodied tongue lapped out to glide across her screeching mouth.

Having seen enough Freddy loosened his grip on her face and she collapsed to the ground in a bundle of sobs, her hands clenching the side of her tussled hair as she began to rock to and fro on the ground. Her fingers dug into her scalp as she yanked madly at her hair. How could she go on now? The man she loved was gone, murdered. She was all alone now. What was the fucking point now? Michael was her rock, her source of strength.

Without him she was nothing.

Freddy smirked heartlessly as he read her distressed thoughts and knelt at her side, pointing at the cadaver above them. "You know that will be him soon"

Her hair hung over her face like a veil as she whimpered softly. Not totally comprehending what he was saying. "You k-killed him!"

"You don't realise how MUCH I want this to be that fucker!" he looked up at the corpse then back to her, "This was just to show you what will become of him"

Katherine rubbed her hands bleakly across her face, then pushed her hair from her wet skin as it sunk in. Though she still wasn't one hundred percent sure. "I-it isn't him?"

He shook his head. "Not yet"

"Why are you torturing me like this?" Katherine snivelled.

"I told you, it's fun!" Freddy prompted. "You see I have to prepare you for what will happen!"

Her shoulders slumped despondently and she laid down on the hard metal floor. Prepare her? There would be no way that anyone could be prepared to witness that.

Freddy reached down to stroke her flushed face with the tips of his claw, and then without another word he scooped her frail body into his arms, carrying her into the side room of the boiler room. After resting her gently on the small bed he climbed over her quaking frame into the space behind her against the wall. He rested his body weight on his left arm and delicately placed his glove on her hospital gown clad stomach, pinning her firmly to the mattress. "I think you've had enough excitement for tonight" he said with a spiteful smirk.

Her somnolent brown eyes stared at up him through her tears. She felt so drained. Mentally and physically. How much more would she be able to take?

Laying down on his side, he inched closer to her and trailed his blades up her chest to her face and cupped her chin. Then twisted her gaze towards his, "Tomorrow night, we're going to have a little talk"

"T-talk?" Katherine jumped as he unexpectedly sat up straddled her hips, his claw still wrapped around her face. "What about?"

"About _him._ Michael" Freddy sneered. then lowered his body over hers slowly. "You will realise what I'm doing is for the best"

There was no reply.

He pressed his coarse lips against her forehead gently, then to her surprise he took his hat off of his scarred head and threw it onto the bench across from the bed. His whole skull was marred in horrid uneven burns, red and dark blackish brown in colour. Kissing her once again on her temple he slowly curled in behind her once more and raised her head to rest on his chest. She didn't resist, too weak to fight.

Placing his burnt hand over her temple he ravaged her memories from the previous day and smirked. So, she was jealous of Nancy's relationship with her father Donald? She sought that same connection between them both. That warmth, compassionate and gentle interaction. She wanted the father from her childhood that was benevolent towards her, that soothed her and gave her affection. It was clear it was something that she craved from him.

Maybe it was time to change his approach _again_.

Freddy grinned knowingly against her messy hair and curled his left arm around her head, starting to fondle her hair that was strewn across her shoulder. He felt her tense and then soothingly stroked her chin. Just like years ago when she was a little girl he was slowly moving the tips of his fingers in a circular motion on her smooth skin. "It's okay baby girl"

She cautiously shuffled closer against his chest as her breathing became laboured. And within a matter of minutes, she had drifted to sleep within the dream. He pulled the tresses of her brown hair from her face and kissed her temple soothingly. He knew he would need to put into motion his next part of his plan soon. Maybe in the next two or three nights. He would use her ' _love'_ for that bastard Michael to his advantage. He was going to annihilate their precious relationship and in the end she would come running back into his arms.

Where she belonged.

 _ **x x x**_

 _ **Next morning 10.15am…**_

Katherine stared dismayingly at her bandaged right arm. When she had woken from her dream two hours before she felt her blood coating her arm. Her IV drip had been tore from her flesh, just the way he had ripped in the dream. Dr O'Neill had believed that she had got it caught on the railing as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Thus, making it tug from her arm and creating that nasty cut.

He had reattached the IV drip to one of her veins on the back of her arm and dispensed to her at least 5-10mgs of morphine. She had forgotten how incredibly sore her ribs were until she had came to from her slumber. All morning she had pondered on whether the corpse in her nightmare was really Michael. A part of her didn't believe her father when he said that Michael wasn't dead. For all she knew he could really be lying dead in a morgue. Sheriff Thompson was probably on his way now to tell her the news.

Maybe she did have to prepare herself for Michael's death…

"Katherine, are you finished?" Nurse Peters voice broke through her ponderings.

Katherine looked from her to her plate on the table. She had certainly got her appetite back as there was only a few crumbs of scrambled egg left. "Yeah" her right hand grabbed the cup of coffee and downed it. "Thanks"

"You look a little better today. You get a good sleep?" the nurse began to clear away the tray.

She gave a causal shrug of her shoulders. It was strange, actually falling asleep within that dream in her father's arms. Who knew how long she had lay in his arms before that sedative had worn off? For once since last week she actually felt safe and comfortable in his arms. It was like years ago when she was a little girl, how he had hushed her to sleep whenever she was upset or sick.

She wanted more of that act of benevolence from him.

"I'm gong to clock off soon. If I see any of your friends in the reception area, I'll tell them to go on down to see you" Nurse Peters smiled.

Katherine returned her warm smile. "Thank you. Will you be working on the ward tonight?"

"Yes. I'll be back on at 9pm" she stood in the doorway, "Is everything okay?"

"Um, yeah" Katherine nodded.

"Dr O'Neill will be along to check your scars on your back"

"Do you think I'll be able to get a shower or a bath?" Katherine ran her hands through her messy hair. "I would like to freshen up a bit"

"I'll get one of the nurses on the next shift to bring you down to the bathroom area" she replied, "I'll see you this evening. Bye"

Katherine nodded and watched as she left the room. Turning around towards the tall single drawer cabinet to her right she grabbed one of her magazines, then idly flicked through the glossy pages. After a few minutes she grew bored, nothing within the pages had caught her interest. Soon hushed voices echoed from the corridor and her ears perked up, one of them sounded like him. Was it him?

Her head whipped around to the door and she cried out in exhilaration as Michael entered along with Nancy and Glenn. Both her arms reached out for him as she broke down in tears. Her face trembled vehemently. "Oh, thank god!"

He rushed to her side and she flung herself into his arms, "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Oh god, I thought he murdered you" she bawled into his denim jacket. Her fingers curled around his arms tightly. She kissed his cheek firmly, taking a deep breath. "I-I…"

He sat at her side and pushed her face back from his, "Take your time. What happened?"

"They sedated me, I was trapped in the dream. H-he…" her voice wavered. "He was still angry with me for telling him my feelings towards you. He brought me to this morgue. But it was different, it was his own fucked up version of a morgue. It was connected to the boiler room. He showed me you! You were dead! Oh god, you were suspended on this hook, your face was mutilated and your scars…"

"It's okay, I'm fine" he tipped her face up to his, "I'm still here. He won't get me. I'm not going to let him take me away from you!"

"But he said that it's going to happen" she snivelled, softly. "I can't lose you Michael. I'll go crazy if I do" her arms curled around his neck tightly, "You're the only rational part of my life!"

He stroked her hair tenderly, "Take a deep breath"

She nodded and gradually leaned back on the bed. Her left hand was now interlocking with his, not daring to let him go. "Did any of you go to sleep last night?"

"I drifted off to sleep for an hour or so" Michael mumbled. "But Nancy woke me up. I stayed over at her house with Glenn. We took turns sleeping"

"What? It's too dangerous!" Katherine admonished.

"We know" Nancy nodded, "But we needed to get some rest. Thankfully nothing happened. None of us had any dreams"

Katherine nodded once. She noticed that they were glancing at her wounded arm. Curious as to what happened. "He ripped out my IV tube from my arm. I was bleeding when I woke up. There was a cut about an inch or so. Dr O'Neill assumed that I tugged it out of my arm when I was sleeping"

"Did anything else happen in your dream?" Glenn asked.

"He showed me Emily and Billy, the kids he murdered. Remember I told you about them?" she murmured, her eyes darted towards the three of them. "It was their remains that he showed me. He said that he killed Billy for me. That I asked him to do that! He's trying to twist my mind again"

Or had he been doing it in the last week or so? All those times she dreamt of him, he had opportunities to distort her mind and he took it. And she was letting him.

"You can't let him do that to you. You have to stay strong!" Nancy leaned over to grab her free hand, squeezing it lightly. "You have to continue fighting him"

She nodded meekly.

"Listen, we're going to the hospital shop" Nancy rose to her feet, "Do you want something? Perhaps some fresh fruit?"

"Yeah, please"

She left the room accompanied by Glenn. Michael hopped up to sit on the bed with her, "I'm going to ask the Doctor when you will be allowed to be discharged. Sheriff Thompson said we can stay in his house for a few days"

"Okay"

"Are you still sore?" he motioned at her back.

"Yeah, whenever I twist my back or turn suddenly the scars would rub against the bandage. They keep giving me morphine. Dr O'Neill said that the stitches may take at least two weeks to dissolve" Katherine gave a depressing sigh. "I've to keep the dressing on for at least another 2 days. They're going to leave scars…"

He noticed the dejected gaze on her face. "It's okay"

"It's not okay. How can it be okay?" Katherine's head slumped against the pillow. "The majority of my body is now covered in scars. I look disgusting!"

"No, you're not! You're still beautiful to me. You always will be" he leaned down to kiss her quivering lips. "These thoughts you have, they're not good for your state of mind"

She stared vacantly into his eyes. "I wished I never came back to Springwood"

"I know, but we weren't to know what was going to happen" Michael nodded thoughtfully. "But we're here now. We have to try and keep positive. Is there anything else from your dream last night that you think may be useful?"

"Useful?" her head titled to the side in bemusement.

"I don't know. Maybe you noticed something in the dream. Out of all of our dreams, you're the one he's visited the most" Michael lowered his voice in pitch.

"He only visits me all the time because I'm his daughter"

He nodded in understanding. "But is there anything that you have detected in any of the dreams. Anything at all, no matter how trivial it may seem"

She frowned in thought. The last two weeks dreams played out in her mind. To her there was nothing in those nightmares that caught her attention. But last night the way he acted, how he was talking to himself. However, was he really talking to himself? She could have sworn she heard whispering too. Come to think of it, there was a faint murmur that seemed to emanate from the corner of the room where he was standing.

"I'm not sure" she winced slightly, then rubbed her temple as a agonising headache began to sear through the front of her forehead. "I think I heard him…"

The pain along the front of her head intensified and she groaned, nearly doubling over on the bed. Michael curled his hands around her arms and lifted her back towards the pillows, "Take it easy. I'll get one of the nurses to get you a painkiller. We'll talk about this later"

She mutely nodded and he soon left the room. It was very rare for her to suffer headaches, especially to this severity. Was it linked to her father being in her dreams? Over the last week or so she had been enduring these migraines, some that were more painful than others. But the one she was experiencing now only transpired when she was about to describe what she heard in her dream. Then perhaps there was more significance to her father talking to himself. But then again her father was insane, wasn't he? He was probably just rambling to himself.

Then why couldn't she shake the feeling that there was something more to it.

 **x x x**

Just like the day before, the hours went in swiftly. It was the same boring, repetitive routine. Michael, Nancy and Glenn left around 1pm. She was served lunch, brought to the bathroom area for a clean, refreshing shower and changed into one of her white nightdresses. Her wounds on her back were cleansed and then dressed in a clean non-stick bandage.

At mid afternoon she was visited again by Michael, Nancy and Glenn. But this time Kristen and the others accompanied them. They brought over a small portable radio, more fresh fruit and the evening addition of the Springwood Gazette. Whenever Katherine attempted to explicate what she heard in her dream, she was gripped by another intense headache.

Her father had to the source of these migraines. What else could he causing them?

"I'm going to ask Dr Ward if I can stay the night" Michael stifled a yawn.

"I know she won't allow you" Katherine took a bite of her banana. Her gaze glanced at the clock. It was nearing 8pm.

"I think we should try it tonight" Kristen spoke up.

"Try what?" Katherine gave her a curious glance.

Kristen moved closer to the bed. "Remember what we said yesterday about my gift? I am going to go to sleep and pull Michael and Kincaid-"

"No!" Katherine shrieked in disgust, "You'll just get all of you killed! He'll know that you will be in the dream!"

Michael hushed her. "It's okay. It's just a test. We just want to try out her power"

Katherine shook her head, still not fond of this idea.

Kincaid also tried to reassure her. "We'll be fine. We will only be sleeping for a few hours"

She frowned. It didn't matter if they were going to sleep for thirty minutes or a gew hours, they were putting their lives in danger. When her father would find out they were sleeping, he would go after them and kill them. Claim their souls. They were playing with fire.

Michael glanced over his shoulder as a black haired Nurse entered. She gave a small apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, but visiting time is over. Dr Ward will be here soon. She won't be happy if you are all still here"

The group exchanged anxious looks. Before Michael demanded, "Is she" he glimpsed at Katherine, "being sedated tonight?"

"I'm not sure, it's up to Dr Ward" the nurse replied. "Listen she will be fine. She's in the best place"

Katherine gripped his hand tightly and he squeezed it in return, "We'll visit you first thing in the morning"

She tugged him closer, "Don't do this. Don't go through with Kristen's plan! Please!"

He gave Kristen a fleeting look. "Nothing will happen to us. I promise"

A single tear trickled down her flushed face. "No…"

He smiled affectionately and kissed her once, then left the room without another word. A scowl of discontent graced her face, how could they do this? Risk their lives in this way? If there was any mercy in this wretched world then their lives would be spared. They would survive the night.

x x x

"Are you sure you want to do this Michael?" Kristen asked from her seat in Thompson's office. The clock on the far wall read 9.25pm. "I mean, Katherine is understandably upset about what we're doing"

"No, I'm going through with this" He shook his head and shifted about in his chair, trying to get a comfortable position. "We'll go to sleep for at least an hour. Is the alarm clock set?"

Donald twisted the back of a small circular alarm clock. Then set it on his desk. "It's set, but we'll wake you up earlier if we see you twitching or struggling in your sleep" he looked at the third chair that seated Kincaid.

"Let's do this!" He chirped.

"I wish I had your enthusiasm!" Kristen laughed nervously. "This is what we'll do. I'll go to sleep first, then you go to sleep a few minutes after me. Once I'm in the dream I'll pull each of you into my dream. Kincaid's been in my dream before, so he know what it will feel like"

"What do you mean feel like?" Michael asked.

"It's like a prickling sensations and you feel light headed. Your vision will become blurry and then you feel like you're falling" Kincaid explained, "When you enter her dream, you may feel a little groggy. So, don't freak out!"

He nodded and watched as Kristen allowed her eyes to close. She took deep meditative breaths and soon she was fast sleep. As much as he wanted to do this, he was feeling slightly apprehensive. It was at least five minutes later when he looked over to Kincaid and saw that he had now closed his eyes. Drifting to sleep. He gave a grim smile at Nancy and Glenn, then allowed his head to lull backwards and closed his eyes…

Kristen came to, feeling a warm gust of wind sweeping over her hair. Her eyes fluttered wildly as a blinding fire soared to life across from her as she lay on the metal floor of the boiler room. Instinctively she scooted to her feet and spun around, expecting to see the bastard ready to pounce on her. However, she was alone.

She turned towards the stair case as she sensed a figure scuttling across the catwalk. Her eyes caught sight of a little girl as she veered around a corner down an adjacent walkway down to the left. Even though she knew that it could be one of Freddy's tricks, she felt this urge to pursue the child. And that's what she did.

Running towards the steep metal steps she bounded up them and prudently edged towards the other catwalk. The metallic rumblings of the boilers and furnaces echoed off the steel walls. Soon, an all too familiar screeching sound emanated from every direction.

Kristen froze and peered down the misty corridor as she saw a figure standing motionless at the bottom of the catwalk. It was the little girl. Her back was to her, with her little head titled backwards as she looked up to something. Not something, but someone. Whoever it was, was submerged in the shadows.

"Fuck this shit" Kristen muttered. She was here for a purpose, to exploit her gift. Test it out to the best of ability. Taking a small step backwards she raised her hands to the side of her temple and focused her energy…

Michael tugged and twisted the handle of the front door of the abandoned Elm Street house. It had been a few minutes since he found himself laying on the front lawn, having awakening in his own dream. He cursed and kicked out in anger at the red door.

Stepping back onto the lawn he pondered on his next move.

Unexpectedly, he felt a prickling sensation stirring from his toes. It spread upwards consuming his legs, thighs. His stomach and chest. He felt his heartbeat increasing significantly and then his vision began to blur and he stumbled backwards, losing his footing and then vanished.

His whole body felt like it was falling through the air, a blanket of darkness engulfed him until a dazzling white light shone from him and he dove head first through what was like a shimmering white portal.

Crying out in surprise, his body collided with the metal grating of the catwalk. A deep groan fluttered from his mouth as his eyes flickered opened. Soon, a pair of strong hands helped him to his feet. "Hey, you okay man?"

Blinking wildly Michael's distorted gaze began to recognise Kincaid and Kristen. "What…?"

"I pulled you into my dream" Kristen whispered, "Listen, just take a few deep breaths. No sudden movements, you'll still be a little bit dizzy"

He nodded silently and leaned wearily against the steel wall.

Kincaid smiled broadly at her. "Well, it works"

"You can congratulate me when we wake up!" Kristen commented, then glimpsed vigilantly up and down the catwalk. "I can feel him. He's near"

Michael rubbed his eyes and straightened up. He had become alert, "Where is he?"

"Wait!" Kristen warned, "We're only asleep to test out my powers! We're not here to confront him!"

"I don't care" Michael took a few steps past her. His eyes fell upon the little girl, "I'm going to find that fucker"

"Kris is right!" Kincaid argued and seized his arm, "We can't risk to do anything fucking stupid!"

Michael continued to stare at the little girl that was sitting Indian style on the ground. Her soft voice echoed in the power plant. She was chatting away to someone. A shadow shifted close to her, a darkened silhouette skimmed over her hair and then down her right cheek, as though an invisibly entity was caressing her face.

Michael's eyes narrowed as the little girl turned around to face them. The outline of her face was recognizable, along with the faint wounds on her face. Directly above her was a small red glow from a light bulb. The light cast a blood red glow over her little frame. Several small purplish-blue bruises were scattered at either side of a scar that stretched across her forehead. There was a cuts and small grazes on her right cheek, a large reddish graze on her left cheek. Her small lip was cut. They were the exact same injuries as Katherine. This little girl was a smaller apparition of her.

"Shit" he mumbled.

"What?" Kristen tugged her around to face her and Kincaid, "What is it?"

"Is Katherine asleep?" Michael demanded, "Can you sense her presence?"

"I don't know" Kristen began, then nodded at the spectre, "Look!"

He spun around, just in time to see a clawed hand and a burnt hand reach down to scoop little Katherine away into their arms and into the shadows…

 **x x x**

Katherine twisted her head on a grimy, dusty pillow as her eyes wavered opened. Yet she was sedated. She had tried to protest and even dared to push Dr Ward's hand away, saying that she didn't need any narcotic to help her sleep. But Dr Ward didn't take heed to her objections. And here she was, trapped in this dream again.

She rolled her head to the left seeing a built in wardrobe across from the double bed she was laying on. At the bottom of the double bed stood her father. He cocked his head to the side, a crooked smile crossing his face and he crawled onto the bed up beside her. Tonight he was going to change tactics. He was going to make her lower her guard once more.

Freddy inclined his head forward to kiss her forehead lightly. "Hi, my little beauty!"

Katherine swallowed nervously as she heard a metallic _slink_ as he sprayed his blades wide, bringing them down towards her bare right foot as he shifted down the bed a few inches. She felt the tip of a cool blade skim lightly over her heel, then over her toes. A shiver shot up her spine as he enfolded his whole claw around her sprained ankle. Just like the first time he had healed her sprained ankle, a scorching heat swept over her skin and the numb pain that consumed the flesh around her ankle faded away.

Lifting her head she glanced down at his claw, then back at him. "What-?"

He silenced her. "Sssh"

Her head fell back onto the pillow, then her muscles tightened with fear as the points of his four blades started to glide lightly along the inside of her right calf.

Reaching higher and higher...

She held back a whimper as he curled his blades under the rim of her white nightdress and pulled the fabric upwards, past her knee and up towards her thighs. A muffled sob echoed in the room as the edge of the blades slid up the inside of her right thigh where it tickled and caressed her sensitive flesh below the apex of her thighs.

Her eyes snapped shut as she gritted her teeth, then she felt the blades trailed up again going beyond her white cotton pants. His right arm was now submerged under her nightdress, while his left hand began to unbutton the three buttons that lined down the front of her garment.

She shook her head in discord at his actions, "Stop!"

He smirked fiendishly at her and without a word he pierced two of his blades through her nightdress, above her stomach. Beginning to tear her attire down the middle and he then gripped the top of the material, ripping it away. She shrieked and panted with trepidation as he shred the remaining pieces of her night dress away from her body. Not once did he slice or cut her flesh.

Her quivering face glimpsed down at her bare chest, seeing that she was only adorned in her white pants. She impulsively covered her bare breasts with her trembling arms and slowly lifted her pale faced to glower up at him in surprise. He chuckled haughtily and gently placed the palm of his glove against her bruised, fractured ribs and began to massage the tender cool flesh. She cringed at the coarse skin upon hers that continued to prod and press against her bones. Then in a matter of seconds the piercing, sharp pain dwindled until the pain was gone.

She threw him another look of bewilderment. "Why are you doing this?"

He noticed the distrust in her voice, "I'm just making you better. There's no need to be worried Katherine"

Her eyebrows knitted in bemusement. Was he up to something again?

"I'm not" He read her mind. He rose to a sitting position. "Now, c'mon sit up for me"

"Why?" she snapped, her eyes going cold with scepticism.

He gave an aggravated sigh, trying to compose himself. "I want to check your scars" he beckoned her with his blades, "Now, up!"

Gradually she pulled her left arm away from her breasts and placed the her palm on the mattress. She grunted and groaned as she pushed herself to a sitting position and twisted around so that her back was facing him. Her right arm was still positioned across her breasts, shielding them from him in case he tried to perversely grope at her in an obscene way.

Freddy smirked carnally, reading her thoughts again and used the tips of his fingers to peel away the sticky tapes that pressed the dressing to her back. She hissed through her teeth as he ripped each tape from her skin and soon he had her bandage pulled from her back. Next she felt his scarred hand gliding over each welt, scar and every suture. He touched and pushed at each suture, making her wince and moan with every slight force he applied on her marred skin.

He had to confess to himself he was quite satisfied with himself at what he had done to her back. There was no way he was going to make these beautiful scars fade away, no fucking way! He preferred her back, her sweet flesh marred by these red welts and lacerations. It looked exquisite on her skin. Though he would ease the throbbing pain that came from her wounds. Perhaps melt or dissolve the black stitches away. Not all of them though.

Raising his claw his blades lingered inches over her back, along with his fingers and he skimmed them down from the top of her back to the bottom of her spine. A soft red mist swirled from both of them, gliding over each scar and welt as he purged away her pain from each wound. The black stitches began to dissipate until they disappeared, leaving nothing but red, serrated lacerations and welts.

Katherine sighed in reprieve as the pain wilted away. At last her she could straighten her back, twist and bend it. She sniffled and turned her head to the right. His triumphant grinning face greeted her, his lips inches from hers. The skin where his eyebrows would have been arched upwards as if beckoning a reply from her.

She knew what he wanted to hear. "Thank you"

He curved his left arm around her back, turning her towards him. "No kiss for daddy, mmm?"

Her bottom lip quivered as she leaned forward to peck him lightly on his blistered lips. A victorious chuckle emanated from his throat. He was reeling her in, slowly but surely. He turned away to grab a grey blanket from the bottom of the bed and handed it to her. "It's about time we had our little talk" his tone had now turned stern.

She took the blanket, settling back against the head board and draped the blanket over her legs up to her chest where she tucked the edge of the blanket under her arms. Her eyes never left him as he lay up against the headboard. His right leg was crossed over his left one and he stretched his arms above his head. He then interlocked his blades and burnt fingers together behind his head. Giving her a furtive smile he asked, "So, the little fucker is your boyfriend"

Her fingers dug into the blankets as she held them close to her frame. "You're going to hurt me again, aren't you?"

"Why do you say that?" he looked at her thoughtfully.

"If you start asking me questions about Michael. I'm going to say something that you won't like and you'll get angry!" Katherine replied worryingly. She kept her gaze averted from his, "I know you daddy!"

He brought his bladed claw to her face, tipping her chin upwards slightly to stare him dead in his eyes. "I hurt you the other night because I lost control. You know how angry I get, don't you?"

She nodded abruptly.

His grip loosened on her face as he continued, "You _made_ me lose control because of how much you hurt me by what you said to me! You really did hurt me Katherine. And it _still_ hurts, the way you have feelings for him!"

Her eyes bore into his. "You nearly killed me!"

"But I didn't, did I?" he rebuked. His withdrew his claw from her face and set it on his lap, "When did you first realise you had feelings for him"

Raising her right hand she lazily wiped at her teary face. "It was a few months after starting Junior High that I realised that I cared for him more than a friend"

Freddy's clawed glove twitched as he took a deep breath. It would take all of his vigour to control himself. "When did you tell him?"

"It was my Senior Prom. We told each other how we felt then" she whispered. Her eyes lifted up towards his face. The muscles on his face were convulsing, he was desperately trying to curb his anger. "You're getting mad, I know it! I'm not talking about this anymore!"

He exhaled slowly. "I'm not. I just need to know what exactly has been going on between you too." his left hand slithered up her back and seized the back of her neck, holding her still. She froze as he trailed the tips of his blades up her neck over the edge of her chin to her soft pink lips. "He's kissed you, hasn't he?"

"Yes" she gulped as the blades skimmed over her lips gently. "We've kissed a few times"

Freddy's attentive eyes inspected her closely. Thinking back to the times when he touched her sweetness and kissed her, "He hasn't done anything else to you" he chuckled impishly.

She shook her head slowly.

He brought his claw away from her lips and smiled cunningly. If he went ahead with his fiendish plan then he certainly would put an end to their pitiable relationship. Everything was falling into place. It wouldn't be long now. Only a matter of days.

"You do know that you did betray me. You ignored all those warnings I told you when you were younger. What did I always say to you when you were a little girl? Mmm?" He titled his head to the side, "Go on"

"You would say that if I looked at a boy or talked to one I would be defying you" Katherine responded. She shook her head in disagreement. "But I wasn't here in Springwood, I was in Central City! I had my own life! You weren't about were you?"

"It doesn't matter if I wasn't there!" his voice came out in a low snarl, "The fact remained you went against me, you were being disloyal to me!" he closed his eyes for a brief few seconds, "You know Michael is right about _one_ thing. I am jealous. I've always been jealous of other adults talking to you, even when the children were playing with you in the park, I got envious! I always told you that you were mine! You still _are_! Remember how I would tell you that you were different from everyone else"

"I'm not different. I'm normal!" she argued.

He laughed wildly, "Normal? How can you say that you are normal, sweetheart?"

"I _am_ normal" she half heartedly shot back.

"Really? Look at your childhood, all those dark secrets you kept for me? All those times you lied to your teachers about your mother, huh? Keeping my secret about the children. You were even captivated by what my special work was. I could see it in your beautiful big brown eyes, how they would go wide with fascination each time I told you how I killed each of the piggies!" He leaned in close, his mouth lingering close to her right ear. "You see you were _never_ normal, princess. And deep down I know that you have missed me throughout the last eight years, haven't ya?"

She sniffled and twisted her head around to stare at him. For the first time in years she was going to admit this to herself. The horrifying truth. She couldn't suppress this feeling anymore. It wouldn't be fair on herself to lie or hide her feelings. "Yes, I have missed you"

He grinned victoriously. "You don't have to be jealous of them two fuckers, you know"

"What?"

"Donald and Nancy" he hissed.

She lowered her head and pondered back to her childhood. The good and happy times she experienced with him. "We used to have that type of bond when I was a little girl. You were so affectionate towards me, so kind. But I can't have that type of relationship with you now, can I?" Katherine explained, "Look at the way you've been treating me since I came back to Springwood. You've been psychologically tormenting me! You've hit me, beaten me up!"

His left hand reached up to soothingly caress her shaking face, "You know why I hit you and why I had beat you. You had disobeyed me!"

She took a shaky breath, "What about when you molest-"

"I was just _loving_ you. You keep forgetting that, don't you?" Freddy interrupted and corrected her. He rested his left hand on her lap. His rough scarred palm was opened and facing upwards. "I told you that we were special. We _were_ different from everyone else. I told you that our playtime was our unique way of showing how much we cared for each other"

Her head shook slowly as if she was trying to brush off his poisonous words.

"I can still be that father from your childhood, baby girl" Freddy continued with his mendacious words. He glance down at her right hand and a sly smile curved across his face as she inched her hand towards his. Her defensive stance was crumbling away, disintegrating once again.

Katherine sniffled and gingerly placed her hand in his, watching as his fingers swiftly interlocked with hers. The mattress suddenly dipped as her father manoeuvred his body so that he was laying on his back. His gaze peered up at her beneath the rim of his battered fedora, a sly smirk tugged at his lips. He still had his left hand entangled with hers and he asked. "Do you not want a hug from me?"

"You won't try anything?" she grew wary.

"I won't" He gave her hand a little tug, "C'mon, I'm sure that you missed our cuddles"

She gave a coy nod. _This_ was what she wanted. These tender, peaceful moments with him. The cuddling, the hugging. It was all she ever wanted from her father. He smiled up at her as she ever so slowly laid her body onto the mattress. Her left hand gripped the top of the blanket that covered her torso and she allowed him to drape his left arm around her shoulders, making her rest her head on his chest.

She snuggled into his frame guardedly and frowned. There was no heart beat. "Why can't I hear your heartbeat?"

He chuckled and his hot breath ghosted over her hair. "Remember, I'm _dead_ , honey" the fingers on his left hand twirled and played with a few tresses of her hair. "Do you want to hear my heart?"

Titling her head away from his chest she gave a quick nod in response, then placed her ear right above where his heart would be. After a few moments of silence she heard it. The strong, repetitive thumping of his heart. It stirred a memory of when she was in the back garden and they had listened to each other's heart beats when she was playing with her toy doctor's medical kit. A wide pleased smile grew across her face as she nestled her body closer into his. His claw subsequently curled around the side of her head, resting lightly on her cheek.

"I still can be gentle with you, I can still treat you with kindness. All you have to do is be good for me" he kissed her forehead and smiled darkly. "You have to trust me"

She chewed her bottom lip with apprehension. Could she put her trust in him again? Would it be worth the risk? Look at what happened last time. But at the minute she just wanted to feel safe in his arms, to relish this warm and compassionate side of him. He very rarely showed it to her.

Freddy bent his head to kiss the top of her head and smiled again as her heard her sight in content as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. It was apparent to see from her reactions to him that her strong, staunch mindset was starting to waver. She wasn't resisting him now.

She was nearing breaking point.

 **x x x**

Yes, Freddy is being devious again! It's all part of his wicked plan! Hehehe!

Please review!


	22. A Chance

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will be the big turning point. Just to warn you there will be scenes of a sexual nature.

If you are interested in reading another author's work on the Nightmare on Elm Street fandom - then please check out **Inkharbor** \- they have a story on here involving Freddy and Nancy. It's a very good horror story - very mysterious too! They would really appreciate it if you could check out their story and leave a review! - it's called ' _ **Wake'**_

 **Chapter 22:** A Chance

Katherine pushed herself up on her bed and a delighted smile crept across her face. She could not easily breath without any sudden piercing pain from her ribs. Taking a long deep breath she gave a small laugh and exhaled. Her right hand went to her ribs and began to massage them. Again there was no stabbing pain from her bones.

The smile never left her face as she reached down to her covers and whipped them off her of her feet. She then began to wiggle and turn her right foot. First in a clockwise direction, then in an anti-clockwise direction. Just like her ribs there was no more pain.

She wondered if her lacerations were gone too? There was no burning pain from her back, but did that mean he had caused her welts and lacerations to vanish? Or had he just purged the pain? She knew that he always admired her scars on her stomach as a little girl, so it was a certainty that he would prefer for her to have those welts, grazes and scars on her back too. Like he was marking her in a way.

A figure appeared in the doorway and she lifted her gaze towards the black haired Nurse that was on duty. She strode over to her and glanced at her legs then back to her. "Is everything okay? Is your ankle sore?"

"No" Katherine gave a small smile, then straightened up in her bed. "I can breathe more easily too"

The Nurse picked up the brown clipboard hung over the bottom of the bed. Her eyes scoured the notes. "You have two fractured ribs" she looked at Katherine with doubt. "It should take at least a few weeks for the bones to heal"

Katherine leaned forward. "I'm okay. I can breathe normally now"

She placed the clipboard back. "I'm going to get Dr Ward"

Before Katherine could protest the Nurse had disappeared from the room, leaving her with a small grin on her face. Deep down she did appreciate what her father did for her, but he had did that the last time didn't he? He had pulled her into a false sense of security and she foolishly fell asleep. Then he did what he did. Would he do it again?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

A piece of her wanted to trust him, but the logical side of her knew not too. Though the delicate way he was holding her and stroking her skin, then her hair last night was swaying her mind. It was what she _wanted_ , something that she dearly missed from her childhood. Though she wanted it _all_ of the time from him. Would he able to be that way towards her all of the time? His behaviour was now unpredictable and erratic. Even to her, someone who knew him so well.

Would that trust ever be restored?

 **x x x**

It was approaching 11am when Michael, Donald and Nancy had arrived at the ward. The previous night's experiment to test Kristen's dream power was to them all a success. After the little apparition of Katherine was taken away, they had stayed in the dream for a little while longer. They didn't know how long they had been asleep for until they work up. Donald had admitted that they tried to wake them up when the alarm sounded, but they didn't stir or come to. It wasn't until an hour later when they saw them jolting up in her seats as they came to from their dreams.

At first they thought that they had been attacked, but they informed them that nothing happened in the dream. Freddy didn't appear to them in any shape or form. Michael had argued about going back into the dream again, explaining how he believed that Katherine was in danger. He had phoned the ward and was enlightened that she was sound asleep, with no signs of any nightmares. Nonetheless, that didn't soothe his troubled thoughts.

"Would you slow down!" Donald admonished and grabbed the younger man's arm.

Michael skidded to a stop and took a deep breath. "They sedated her again last night. I'm just worried about what he did to her. We need to get her discharged from this hospital. If they keep sedating her each night then it's playing into his hands!"

"We'll ask Dr Ward how her condition is, first okay?"

Nancy gently rubbed Michael's back. "My dad's right. The hospital doctors will know when it's best for her to leave. You heard what her injuries were. She will need some time to recuperate before they'll even contemplate letting her leave"

"I just want her out of this place!" Michael grumbled.

"You need to be patient" Donald sighed. "C'mon. Let's go"

He took a deep breath and followed Donald and Nancy towards Katherine's room. As they neared the room, they noticed that the grey door was pulled close. Donald peered through the gap in the aluminium blinds seeing that the dark blue curtain was drawn closed around Katherine's bed. He could barely detect movement from within the curtain.

Michael stared grimly between him and Nancy, then spun towards the door and knocked it firmly three times. He didn't wait for an answer as he pushed the door opened. "Hello?"

There was a rustle as the curtain was pulled part from the other side and Dr Ward emerged with Katherine's medical clipboard tucked under her arm. The expression on her face was full of perplexity. She forced a feeble smile as she walked towards the door. "I need to speak to you all. Outside"

Michael took a step back as she stepped into the corridor and closed the door behind her. "What happened? Is Katherine okay? Did she have a nightmare?"

"No" Dr Ward shook her head. "She had a very good night's sleep. Slept for about eight hours. Nurse Hunter found her awake at about 6am. I'm just…" her eyes fell towards the clipboard in her hands.

"Please Doctor, what has happened?" Michael glanced at the board as it was handed out to him. He reached out to grab it and stared down at the various notes that were scribbled down.

"For some strange reason she can breathe without any difficulty. I've scheduled an x-ray for 12noon. I just want to confirm that her ribs are indeed not fractured. I've checked her ribcage myself and as you can see by the Polaroid photographs I've taken, her bruises have now disappeared" Dr Ward said, her face was still carved with bafflement.

Michael flipped over the page to see four to five photos of Katherine's ribcage. Her flesh was smooth, not a blemish in sight. He gave a sideways glance at Nancy and Donald. What the fuck was going on? Did Freddy have something to do with this?

"But that's not all" Dr Ward continued, "If you look at my notes, you can see that her ankle is no longer sprained. I asked her to walk up and down the room, and she did so without any trouble at all. There is no more swelling around her ankle. As for her scars…well that's the most puzzling thing!"

"What happened to her scars?" Nancy asked. "Was there more on her back?"

"No. As with most scars and lacerations after you stitch them up there are black sutures, thin black threads that close the wound together" she explained. "It normally takes up to at least a week, perhaps two for sutures to dissolve. But…" her head shook lightly in dismay. "Her stitches have dissolved already. All is left is the red scars and welts scattered on her back. There is no way that would have happened so quickly!"

"Are you sure?" Nancy looked at her sternly, "Maybe there have been cases like this before-"

"I've been a Doctor for the last fifteen years. I have never _once_ in all my medical profession seen something like this!" Dr Ward disagreed, "I'm going to confer with my colleagues about this. You can stay for an hour. As I've said she is being brought for an x-ray at noon. Visiting hours start again at 6pm"

"What about her face?" Michael questioned.

"The scars and bruising still remains on her face" Dr Ward took the clipboard back from him, "I asked her a few questions, but she's just as lost as me as to how it has happened. She asked if she could be discharged-"

"Are you allowing her to leave?"

The woman shook her head. "No, not yet. I'm sorry. I want her to stay here for at least the next two days. I want to arrange an appointment for a domestic violence liaison officer to visit her before she leaves too" she turned towards Donald. "Sheriff Thompson how is your investigation going on in regards to find the thug who did this to her?"

He stared at her, unflinching. "I'm still pursing a few lines of enquiry. But at the minute there is nothing concrete"

Dr Ward nodded. "Okay. You can go and see her. Nurse Hunter is just helping her get dressed"

They headed back through the door and waited patiently as Nurse Hunter began to pull opened the curtains. Katherine sat on the edge of the bed, dressed in a pair of cream pyjamas. Turning around on the bed she stared cordially at them as they strolled over to the bed.

"I'll get you a fresh jug of water" Nurse Hunter smiled, then left the room.

The moment she left Nancy gently eased the door shut, making sure no one overhead their conversation. Hopefully Katherine would explain to them exactly what was going on.

Katherine hopped off the bed and reached up to Michael as he took a step towards her, drawing her into a tight embrace. She kissed his right cheek, "Hi"

"Hey" Michael returned her grin, then a frown flashed across his face as he glanced down at her right ankle. "Dr Ward told us about your injuries"

She nodded and glimpsed over at Nancy, then Donald as the sat on two chairs facing them. "It's true. My ribs aren't fractured anymore, I can breathe fine now. I can walk okay…" her voice faltered off as she saw the flash of worry in their eyes.

"What happened last night?" Michael tugged her hands, making her sit on the bed at his side. "You were sedated again, yes?"

"Yeah, I was" she nodded.

"What did he do to you?" Nancy leaned forward in her seat.

"When I woke up he was there at the bottom of the bed. I was in my father's bedroom in our old house on Elm Street. He was standing at the bottom of the bed and then climbed onto the bed and began to heal my ankle…"

"He what?!" Michael cried in surprise, "He healed your ankle? How can he do that?"

"It's part of his power, he has this ability to heal people. Well, I'm not sure about others…" Katherine started. She noticed the look of cynicism on all three of their faces. "But he has healed me. He placed his glove on my ankle, I felt this warmth and within seconds the pain disappeared. He then tore apart my nightdress-"

"My god, did he do anything to you?" Nancy interrupted, her eyes wide with horror.

"No, he didn't" Katherine tangled her hands with Michael's tightly. "I swear you, he didn't do anything to me last night. He only healed my wounds. I heard Dr Ward mention to the Nurse that my sutures are dissolved on my back? Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right" Michael muttered. He broke his right hand away from hers to stroke her face, "But why didn't he heal your scars on your face?"

She gave a causal shrug. "I'm not sure. I never asked him"

"He's up to something" Donald shared his misgivings.

Katherine gave a meek nod. "Perhaps he is"

"Perhaps?" Michael scoffed, "Kathy, you _can't_ trust him!"

She averted her gaze to the floor. He was right, but the way her father was treating her last night was still playing on her mind. Why couldn't she shake it away? There was no point in explaining her thoughts to Michael and the others, she did once and he brushed it off. His opinion of her father would _never_ change. No matter if her father was behaving toward her in a tender and congenial way. The way that she treasured as a young girl. Maybe no one would ever understand that her father was kind to her. It may have been a long time ago, but the signs he was showing last night just showed her that the good part of him still existed. Just lying in his arms and drifting off to sleep was something that she revelled in. It was like being a nine year old girl again.

He could be tricking her, that was true.

All she had to be was on her guard…

"Kathy!"

Her head whipped opened and she blinked wildly.

Michael gingerly touched her face. "You were spacing out there. You need to listen to me. To us" he glanced at Nancy and her father. "Whatever he did to you last night, he's only doing that to try and earn your trust. You can't believe anything he says. Okay?"

Katherine slowly curled her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I know" she whispered half-heartedly. There was a beat until she muttered. "He asked about you"

He pushed her away from him, his eyes narrowing in scepticism. "What? What about?"

"He wanted to know how long I've been in love with you. I told him it was a few months after we started Junior High. He wanted to know when I told you. I said it was at our Senior Prom. He keeps saying that I've betrayed him by developing feelings for you"

"What he is saying is bullshit!" Nancy spoke up, "He's wants to control you, control who you have feelings for. That's why he is saying that to you!"

Katherine nodded sullenly. "Did you fall asleep last night?" her eyes locked with Michael.

"Yes. Me, Kristen and Kincaid fell asleep. Kristen tried out her dream power. It worked. She pulled us into her dream and-"

"You shouldn't have done that!" Katherine snarled softly. Appalled that they had went through with their dangerous plan, "He could have went after you!"

"But he didn't-"

"Yeah, _this_ time!" Katherine continued. A sparkle of anger flared in her eyes. "Do you not realise what will happen if he goes after you? I'll fall apart if I lose you Michael, you know that!"

He tucked a few strands of her hair behind her left ear. "I understand"

She smiled, "Do you think Dr Ward will allow me out of my room? Even for fifteen minutes? Perhaps a little walk down the ward? I hate being stuck in this room!"

"I'll go and ask her" Donald rose to his feet, leaving the room.

"I can't see why she won't allow you to be discharged" Michael mused.

"She thinks I need to see a counsellor about what happened to me" Katherine grumbled. "But I don't"

"I'm sure it won't be long until she's allowed home" Nancy reassured him. "I'll make sure my mom has the spare room ready for you both"

Katherine turned towards her and grinned, "Are you sure we can stay with you?"

"Yeah, I've it all arranged"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Donald enter the room again. He was smiling, "I've talked to Dr Ward, she will allow you down to the visitors canteen. As long as you arrive back in the room before 11.45am. Two of the other Doctors want to exam you"

"I must be a medical mystery to them!" Katherine joked. She looked down at her bare feet, "Damn, I need slippers. Michael can you check my bag for some socks?"

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Flicking over the page of her crime novel to the next page, Katherine tried to focus on the passage. She had thought that reading would have helped keep her mind off of things. Well, mainly her father. But it wasn't helping one bit.

It was good to finally be allowed out of her hospital room and even the ward for fifteen to twenty minutes. Even though it was only the visitors canteen. It was nice nonetheless. Michael had treated her to some lunch and he even cracked some of his joke to try and brighten up her mood. As usual it worked with her even laughing a few times and for a _brief_ moment she had forgotten _why_ she was in the hospital and what had been going on the last few weeks.

When she arrived back at her room, Dr Ward and two other doctors were waiting for her to escort her to the Radiology Department to get another x-ray of her ribcage. It didn't take as long as he expected it to be. She had even overheard the Doctors discussing the inexplicable way her wounds had managed to heal on their own.

Katherine had managed to hide her smirk from them.

If only they knew.

She sighed with tediousness and slammed her book close, then placed it on the cabinet beside the chair. Rising to her feet she stretched her legs as she strolled up and down the room. Her brown eyes kept darting to the freshly changed bed, as though someone was beckoning her. Luring her to go to sleep…

She stopped at the bottom of the bed, facing it for a few seconds and then twisted away. There was no way she could chance it. Not after the last time she willingly fell asleep to ' _spend'_ some time with him.

Then again perhaps nothing would happen to her…

Her eyes narrowed in puzzlement at her deliberations. Was she really being swayed by her thoughts? Not by her thoughts, but by him? Did she really want to trust him? Deep down she _did_. But he had abused her trust, hadn't he? Was she willing to give him another chance and put her faith in him?

"Miss Krueger, are you okay?"

She yelped in surprise and jerked her head towards Nurse Peters. Katherine gave a nervous smile, "Um, yeah. You startled me"

"Sorry" the young woman replied, "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks" Katherine took a step towards her, then gave a fleeting glance at her bed. "I was wondering, would you do me a favour?"

 _x x x_

Katherine felt a weight upon her chest. She pried opened her groggy eyes and allowed them to adjust to the darkened room that she lay in. Her right arm was draped over a figure, the back of someone. An old woollen sweater rubbed against her cotton pyjama top. Frowning slightly she craned her head down towards her chest and saw the outline of a head leaning on the right side of her chest, a few inches above her right breast.

She gulped hard as she saw the thick reddish-black scars on the surface of the head. Her fingers nimbly trailed over the red and green sweater, then she pulled her hand away to lay on the mattress. Then she heard his chuckle, dark and full of guile.

Freddy smirked against the material of her garment and angled his head upwards to stare at her. The moment he felt her falling asleep he had pulled her body into the dream by laying her on his old bed. A few minutes had went by as he watched her, not allowing her to completely enter her dream until he allowed it.

He never knew what made him do it, but he wanted to snuggle up against her for a change. Feel her breathing, feel her warmth. For a split second he considered having a little fun with her as she slept. But quickly pushed it to the back of his mind.

It would only be a matter of days until he had the pleasure of doing _that_.

He had to continue his subtle plan first.

Twisting his clawed glove to the right he tapped two of his blades along her side gently, then dragged them up her sides. "So, you've come to visit daddy?" he slowly began to crawl up her body and positioned both gloved and un-gloved hand on the pillow at the side of her head, "That's awful nice of you!"

Katherine swallowed thickly as she found her voice. "One of the nurses is going to wake me up in an hour"

He lowered his face closer to hers. There was a feral glimmer in those blue eyes. For a second his tongue slithered out to lap at his bottom charred lip. "Well, we better make most of our time together!"

Her heart began to pound thunderously in her chest. Oh god, this was a mistake. He was going to do something to her. She saw him glimpse momentarily at her chest then back at her. "Can I listen to yours?"

"W-what?" Katherine glared at him in bafflement.

"Your _heart_ " Freddy chortled and lightly trailed a single blade along her collar bone, then down towards the area above her heart "C'mon it's only fair. You listened to mine"

She nibbled anxiously on her bottom lip, eying him with prudence. What was the harm? She would put a little bit of her trust in him and then see what would happen. "Okay"

He grinned proudly at her. At _last_ she was starting to trust him. His coarse lips pecked her lightly on her nose. "Good girl" He then looked down at her garment adorning her top half of her body and slowly rose his body upwards so that he was straddling her. Lifting his gloved hand he pointed a dirty blade at the first button and with a flick of the blade, it slowly began to slide out of the hole.

Then the next one.

And the next…

She glanced down as the fourth button popped out of the hole. "Wait!"

"It's okay" Freddy cooed and ceased the unbuttoning of her pyjama top. "I'm finished, see?"

Her eyes blinked fervently as she looked down at her chest. He was right, the fourth button was the last one to be loosened and freed. The tips of his claw gently pushed the edge of her garment to the side, exposing the right side of her upper chest. Right above her right breast.

Noticing her frantic eyes darting about from him to her chest, he again calmed her. "You think I'm going to do something. Don't you?"

"Yes!" she hissed, "You abused my trust the last time!"

"I won't do anything to you" Freddy flashed her a depraved grin, then added. " _Unless_ …you want me to?"

His tongue licked vulgarly at his lips.

Katherine blushed at his obscene action and shook her head, "No!"

"Aw" Freddy mockingly sulked, "That's a shame"

Katherine clenched the bed sheets beneath her, her whole body going taut with fear.

He detected her growing trepidation. "I just want to have a little listen to your heart. Nothing more" Freddy insisted and leaned forward to kiss her tenderly on her forehead.

Taking a long deep breath she gave a small nod, signalling for him to continue. He smiled cunningly and shifted his frame down hers, and laid the left hand side of his head against her smooth, heaving chest. The burnt, scarred ear was positioned directly above her erratic heart beat. He bared his rotten teeth in a pleased grin and then slowly began to lift his left hand to caress her right cheek in a slow circular motion. "Calm down. It's okay, honey"

Katherine stared lazily at the ceiling and began to regulate her breathing, the old way he was stroking her face was relieving her apprehension.

It didn't take him long to pacify her nerves and her heartbeat too. Until it was a slow, steady beat resounded in his ear. He chuckled successfully and leisurely titled his head to the left, then bequeathed her subtle skin with a firm kiss.

She exhaled slowly as he raised his face to linger over hers, "You feeling more relaxed now, princess?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"Good!" Freddy smirked with success and kissed her lightly on her lips.

Katherine watched as he climbed off her frame, onto the floor. He snatched his hat form the bed and fixed it upon his head, titling it down to cover his brow. She gingerly pushed herself to a sitting position and eyed him as he wandered around to her side of the bed. "I want to ask you something"

"Oh, really? And what's that?"

"You healed my ankle, my ribs" she began, her eyes caught his. "Why did you not heal my face?"

He grinned maliciously and crouched down to explain. "I want this…" he trailed his fingers lightly over her scarred face, "to remain on your face so that whenever you look in the mirror, you are _reminded_ of what will happen to you if you disobey me again. Understand?"

She nodded her head once.

"I didn't quite catch that!"

"Yes, I understand" Katherine croaked huskily.

He straightened up and held his left hand out to her.

Her eyes narrowed with slight suspicion as she glanced between his hand and his face. "Where are you going to take me to?"

"Downstairs. We can have a little talk" Freddy took a step closer to her.

She nodded and placed her hand in his. He wrapped his fingers around hers and tugged her to her feet, leading out of the room. Her curious, pensive eyes kept glancing at him as he lead her to the kitchen her hand was still clasped by his. What kind of talk did he want to have tonight?

His fingers soon loosened on her hand and he quickly pulled a chair out for her at the kitchen table. "There you go"

Katherine shuffled over to the chair and the screech of the wooden chair being pushed towards her as she sat down. Her head cracked towards him as he settled into his own chair to the left, at the head of the table. His claw twitched and tapped gently on his black slacks as he smiled cannily at her. Soon his gaze turned towards the centre of the table where there was a red square tin, approximately ten by ten inches in size with a black letter carved on the hill.

 **K**

A small smirk stretched at her lips. She knew what it was. Throughout her years in High School she had kept mementos of her personal accomplishments. Her medals she won in the Netball Championships and the swimming certificates she gained. She turned towards him and asked. "How did you know?"

"You keep forgetting" he leaned forward and tapped the side of her head with a blade. "I have access to your memories"

Katherine nodded sharply and turned her attention back to her old tin box and dragged it over, using her fingers to pop up the lid and she set it to the side. Her hands reached in to take out a few medals. Most of them were gold or silver. On a few of them her name was carved at the bottom. "I was part of the Netball team from Sophomore to Senior Year. We won a few championships in the county. We were a _really_ good team. Strong, composed and determined. Probably one of the best in the county" she said smugly.

Freddy smirked at the arrogance that radiated from her as she thought back to those times in High School. "When were you made captain?" he hooked a blade under the grey strap of one of the medal and raised it up to show it to her. "It says here you were captain?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she read the inscription below her name _. 'Captain'_

She grinned, "I was made captain at the start of Junior Year. A few girls in the team didn't like it"

"Oh, why's that?" Freddy asked.

"Jealously, they were jealous of me!" Katherine sneered softly. "I was faster than them, more athletic and I knew how to handle myself. I could command people more fairly and I didn't take any shit from anyone. I was stronger than them. I had more confidence in my ability"

He watched as she reached into the tin again to lift out a small coloured photo taken from one of her Championships Finals. It was one of her on her own. She was dressed in a navy pleated sport skirt, a navy and cream coloured vest. The number **7** was imprinted on the top right hand corner of her short sleeved vest. Her blushing red face stared at the camera, with her brown hair in a messy pigtail. A goal medal hung around her neck.

"I wanted to be in a Swimming Team, but there was no team in the school" Katherine placed her photo down on the table and leaned forward to peer into the tin. She continued, "There were a few races at the end of each year that I entered, it was just some competitive races they put on at school. I won first place in the front crawl and breaststroke categories"

Freddy inconspicuously reached over to clutch her photo. Then tucked it into his front pocket. She was too busy rummaging in her tin to notice. "You remember how I taught you to swim?"

She smiled affectionately at the memory. "Yeah, I was so nervous. I remember holding onto you so tightly as you carried me into that lake. You kept reassuring me that everything was going to be okay…" slowly her face lifted towards his. Her eyes had softened, "You were right. Within an hour you had taught me to swim. You curled your arms under my stomach and you allowed me to float and you told me to kick my legs and move my arms. My arms and legs were _so_ tired and sore after all that splashing about. We were in that water for about two hours!"

"You were a fast learner" Freddy charred lips curled back into a fond grin. "You even had the gall to challenge me to a race the next day!"

Her mouth opened as she laughed in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded with a smirk.

Turning around in her seat she was about to speak about something else from her years in high school, but she frowned in bafflement as what was happening. "I can't believe this. We're actually having a normal conversation. For once"

"I guess we are" Freddy causally leaned forward on his left arm, his chin perched on the palm of his scarred hand, "You see, you can _trust_ me"

Her head dropped in uncertainty.. "But can you be this way around me _all_ the time? I mean, how do I know what you're really thinking?"

He debauchedly looked at her body, then allowed his eyes to roam up and down her, ever so slowly. There was a feral look in his blue eyes. "Believe me, you don't want to know _what_ I'm thinking"

The muscles in her cheeks tightened and she frowned in repulsion. Her chair scraped backwards as she promptly rose to her feet, "You see! That's what I'm talking about, those thoughts you have about me. They _scare_ me, they make me feel that I can't trust you!"

Turning away she stepped over to the kitchen counter and gripped the ledge tightly, her knuckles began to turn white as she tried to keep her sobs at bay. Four blades curled around her right shoulder as he came up behind her. "It will take you time baby girl, but you'll soon realise that I'm the only person you can trust"

"How can I?" Katherine whimpered.

"Have I done anything to you tonight?" he leaned down to murmur in her left ear. "I could have done anything to you tonight. Even last night before I healed your injuries, I could have done so many _naughty_ things to your sweet little body. But I didn't, did I?"

She slowly shook her head, her voice was shaky and low. "N-no, you never" her breathing was shallow as she twisted around to him. "But what about tomorrow night or the next night? Huh? You're so unpredictable now!"

"I won't do anything to hurt you" Freddy use the tips of his steel talons to push her hair from her face, placing it behind the shell of her ears. If only she knew the wicked plan he had in store for her and Michael. Her mind was on brink of _snapping_. That wasn't the only thing that would snap, her pitiable relationship with that little cunt was going to be shattered into pieces. He held back a baleful chuckle and listened as she continued.

"But the way you look at me, with those hungry eyes. Like you are wanting to do things to me…" she gulped as she saw his eyes flickering along her body briskly.

Freddy's fingers rubbed and massaged against each other vehemently. The urge to pin her against that counter and take her, _fuck_ her, was starting to stir deep within his loins. The thought that he was gong to own her body _soon_ was sending his senses wild, on fire. But he only had to wait perhaps one more day to claim his prize. Her virginity. Giving her a thoughtful smile he took a few steps away from her, spreading his arms wide. "See? I'm not going to do anything to you!"

Her hands rose to wipe at her weary face, brushing a few stray tears away. "Okay"

"You'll visit me tonight?"

She gulped, "Yes, I will"

"That's my little piglet" he grinned conceitedly. A blade was raised towards her and with a quick flick he thrust her out of the dream into the waking world. For a moment he stood motionless, collecting his thoughts and then spun back to the table. Glaring up at him was the red photo album he made of her and the pages turned until they stopped at the next blank page. He tugged the photo he stolen of her from his pocket, then languidly licked the back of the photo before he pressed it firmly onto the page.

 **x x x**

"How was your sleep?" Nurse Peters smiled sweetly.

Katherine grabbed a fork from her dinner tray, scrutinizing the cuisine that was dished out for her on the table. It was nothing too fancy. Breast of chicken, sweet corn and sweet potatoes, plus a tall glass of milk. "It was okay, thanks. Um, would you not tell my friends that I went to sleep?"

The girl looked at her surprisingly. "What?"

"I just don't want them to know. Please?"

"Okay. I won't" Nurse Peters nodded slowly. "I have to go. I'll call in on you in an hour"

Katherine munched quietly on her dinner, giving her a small nod as she left the room. Ten minutes later she had cleared her plate and drank her milk. The dream repeated in her mind and she grinned cheerfully at how they at last had a ' _normal'_ conversation. It wasn't as long as she would have liked it to be. But those few minutes were something she would be grateful for. But yet again her qualms had taken over her the very minute she saw that lustful look in those heartless eyes of his.

But as he said, he could have easily attacked her. Pinned her to his bed, unbuttoned every single button of her pyjama top and molested her chest, even ravaged her body. He would have done anything his impious mind wanted to. However, he didn't.

 _But why?_

That was the question. Why didn't he?

She had to be thankful that he didn't.

As for tonight, she was truthful when she told him she would visit him. She wanted to hopefully draw more of the good side of him out, chat to him more. That decent and moral side of him was still there, somewhere.

Or so she believed…

"Do you think they're going to sedate you tonight?" Michael sat next to her on the bed. "

"I'm not sure" Katherine rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand, "I'll find out soon. It's nearly 8pm"

"I'll be glad when you're out of here!" he took out a small white bottle of caffeine tablets and popped two into his mouth, dry swallowing them both.

"I take it you're staying awake tonight?" Katherine curled her hand around his. "No more trips into Kristen's dream?"

"No. We won't be trying out her powers for another while. I don't want you to worry about me"

She suddenly sat up and embraced him warmly, her arms wrapping around his neck and she whispered in his ear. "I love you so much"

"Hey" Michael laughed, "What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hug you" She smiled and blushed. "Is Sheriff Thompson coming to pick you up?"

"Yeah, he's meeting me outside. He and Nancy apologised for not being able to come tonight. Mrs Thompson wanted them to have a family meal together"

"It's okay. I'll see them tomorrow"

"Do you need me to bring anything from your room tomorrow? Fresh clothes?" Michael glanced over to the cabinet where her belongings were kept.

"Can you take my laundry back and maybe bring me a clean pair of pyjamas?" Katherine quickly climbed out of the bed and pulled opened the door of the cabinet and tugged out her nightdress and few other dirty pieces of laundry.

"Do you want me to bring you some jeans? A nice top maybe for when you leave?"

She grinned. "Yeah"

"Anything you particularly want?" he rose an eyebrow.

"No, you pick" she shoved her garments into a white plastic bag and held it out for him.

He took the bag from her and turned towards the door as Dr O'Neill entered. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave. Visiting time is over"

A frown of dissatisfaction crossed his face. "Is she being sedated tonight?"

"No. Not tonight" He replied, then looked beyond him towards Katherine. "Unless, you want me to administer a mild sedative? If you need help to get to sleep?"

Katherine swiftly shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you"

"I'll be back in ten minutes to check on you" Dr O'Neill said, then left the room.

Michael waited a moment before pushing the caffeine tablets into her right hand, "Here. Take them. They'll help you stay awake"

Her fingers curled around the bottle and she gave a curt nod. "I'll see you tomorrow morning"

She smiled and kissed him on his lips, "Bye"

He returned her grin and exited the room. Soon her eyes fell towards her right hand as she unfolded her fingers from around the small white bottle. She had stated to her father that would pay him a visit tonight, but Michael was expecting her to stay awake…? What should she do?

 _x x x_

Floating.

Was she floating? Her body was drifting? Rocking to and fro? It took a few seconds before it registered in her mind that half of her body was laying submerged in water. Her body was drifting in water. The sound of waves lapping gently on a distant shore echoed in her ears.

Was she in the sea? A lake? Perhaps floating on a river?

Katherine eyes fluttered opened at last. They blinked vehemently as they flickered across the baby blue sky above her. Little fluffs of white cloud floated by. Her head slowly titled to the right and she saw the shoreline approximately five hundred metres away. There was a small forest and a long gravely beach that stretched about a mile or so. Beyond the beach was a small trail that lead into the forest.

Why the area looked familiar to her?

Yes, it was from her childhood…

This was where her father had brought her to learn her to swim.

She whipped her legs down under her and she gently bobbed up and down in the water, her brown hair fanning out in the water behind her neck. Her eyes peered down at the misty grey water and she could faintly see a red bikini adorning her body. A soft chuckle came from her and she swirled around in the water, giggling again as her arms made waves in the water. It was like being a little child again. She always loved coming down to the lake during the summer. It wasn't as many times as she hoped, but when she did with her father it was full of fun and excitement. They were happy times that they had shared together.

After taking a quick look around the shoreline she pressed her hands together and dove into the water. For about ten metres she did the breaststroke until she broke through the surface of the water and then continued onwards for at least another one hundred metres.

She stopped suddenly and saw a small wooden pier about eighty feet ahead of her. It extended about twenty feet into the lake. There was a person standing there at the edge of the pier, they were looking intently in her direction.

Directly at _her_.

It was obvious who it was. The fedora hat stood out and his right shoulder seemed to be slouching slightly at his side. No doubt being heightened down by that clawed glove of his.

Katherine began to swim towards the pier, at a leisurely pace. He would have to wait for her. She wasn't rushing herself for him.

At about ten feet from the pier she ceased swimming and lifted her soaking, cold face up to stare at him. He took a step towards the edge of the pier and crouched down, giving her a sly grin. "You enjoying yourself?"

"Um, yeah" she gave a delightful smirk. "You did this for me?"

He nodded quickly, the cunning smirk never fading from his face. This was another surreptitious way of getting her to trust him and lower her guard even _further_. Conjuring up this special place from her childhood. And it was working like a charm.

Her smirk grew into a broad smile and she glanced to her left, seeing a small wooden ladder extending out of the water to the platform of the pier. She paddled towards it and prudently climbed out of the water. Her body shivered from the cold air.

Freddy slowly walked over to her and his eyes slowly skimmed over her bikini clad body. She instinctively placed her hands over her chest, her cheeks reddening slightly. "I want to do more one thing…" her eyes darted to the lake then back to him. "Please?"

"Go on" crossed his arms lazily across his chest.

She let her hands fall to her sides and she spun away, charging towards the end of the pier and she let out a cheerful shriek as she jumped into the lake, tucking her knees under her arms as she collided with the water.

Freddy rolled his eyes in disbelief and chuckled quietly to himself. She was still like a little girl. He twisted back to the ladder as she swam towards it and was soon standing before him again with a cheeky grin on her face.

"So, you're still the little show off? Mmm?" he taunted.

Again she blushed and shrugged her shoulders in a causal manner. "I guess so"

He swiftly clicked his burnt fingers and the lake disappeared, morphing into the shabby living room of their old home on Elm Street. "Let's get you dried, shall we?"

She spun towards the raging fire that burned in the hearth. The flames crackled and popped as it grew in intensity. Taking a few steps towards the fire she knelt down onto her knees and raised her palms to the searing heat, allowing herself to be heated by the flames. A grey blanket was draped over her shoulders and she craned her head up towards Freddy as he loomed above her. He pulled a few wet strand of her hair from her flushed face, then suddenly backed away to sit against the sofa on the floor. He crossed over his legs, never once allowing his gaze to waver from her as she rubbed her hands together lightly in front of the blaze.

Her fingers curled around the rim of the blanket and wrenched it tightly to her frame. The events of the last two dreams were unquestionably starting to influence her mind, her feelings towards her association with him. This dream, the start of it was something that touched her heart. Made her feel blissful and relaxed being around him.

"I've been thinking"

Freddy cocked his head to the side. "Mmm? What about?"

Those brown eyes of hers never left the flames burning in the hearth. The golden glow of the fire reflected on her calm and contemplative face, casting a hazy glow over her skin. "I'm going to give you a chance"

"A chance?" he chuckled, highly amused.

"Yes" she twisted her head towards him as a single tear rolled down her right cheek. "I still can't trust you, but…I'm _willing_ to give you the chance to gain my trust again"

"Are you going to tell him?" Freddy interrupted.

"What?"

"I know that you haven't been sedated. That you are sleeping of your own free will…" he smiled haughtily, "So…are you going to tell him that you spend the night with your daddy?"

She sniffled softly and shook her head. It was unbelievable what was happening to her. About what she was about to say. "No, I'll tell him that I stayed awake. But…that doesn't mean that I don't love him! I do!"

"Really? You're going to lie to him!" Freddy gave a nasty laugh. "If you do have these feelings for him, then why are you going to lie to him?"

Katherine ran her quivering hands through her saturated hair and muttered quietly. "I don't want him to worry about me!"

"You really care for the little fuck, don't ya?" he snarled.

She clenched her hands at her sides, feeling irritated at the words he was using towards Michael. "I _do_ care for him. Very much"

He sneered, grumbling gruffly under his breath. This was going to be so easy. Far too easy. Averting his gaze back to her he noticed that she was staring at him intently, a hopeful look flashing in her eyes. Her body scooted around so that she faced him. "I meant what I said though. I'm ready to give you a chance daddy. I want to be close to you again, I want us to be the way we were. But…"

"But what?" his eyes narrowed, trying to discern her thoughts. It was difficult, she seemed to be shielding them from him.

"I don't want you to control me!" Katherine confessed.

Freddy glowered at her. His lips twitched and the left corner of his charred lip curled up into a knowing smirk. He would play along with her, lull her into a false sense of security. Just until the time was right, when he had separated her from Michael.

Then he would usurp his rule over her again.

In more ways than _one_.

"Come here" his arms reached out to her, "Sit beside me"

She gripped the blanket close to her frame and hobbled over on her knees She then stopped before him as he spread his legs apart. He grinned at her and patted the frayed carpet between his arched knees with his burnt hand. Her body tensed with apprehension as she curled around so that her back was facing his chest. His claw coiled around her shoulder letting her head rest against his own shoulder.

Tucking her legs underneath her knees she titled her head back slightly to stare up at him. Once more he was staring at her. Like he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He flashed her a wily grin and kissed her lightly on her soft lips. "I do care for you, sweetheart. It's just I have a special way of showing it. You need to understand that again"

She dropped her gaze to the floor. "Do you have to go after the others?"

He cupped her chin with his hand, tugging her back to face him. "Yes, I do. They need to pay for what they did to me. And for taking you away from me!"

"I'm here now, I'll never leave Springwood" Katherine begged softly.

"It doesn't matter" Freddy snapped, "You know what I am Katherine! This is who I am, I'll always be this way!"

Her heart dropped, sinking into the pit of her stomach. He was right, she knew all too well who he was. The monster that was inside of him. It wouldn't be tamed, it could never be tamed. "I know…"

Freddy observed as she indolently placed her head back on his shoulder and wiped at her face gently. He discreetly slipped his scarred hand under the blanket, his fingers grazing and trailing lightly along her left side. Back and forth, up and down. Her breath caught in her throat and she giggled faintly, making him continue his gentle ticklish assault on her skin a little more hurriedly. His fingertips niggling at her sensitive spot on her skin.

A small squeal of laughter came from her. "S-stop! You know I don't like being tickled like that!"

Her head whipped up to him as he grinned naughtily at her and winked. "Gotcha!"

She chuckled and manoeuvred her body so that she her back was pressed flat against his chest., with her legs stretched out before her. Her blanket hung loosely around her shoulders and it wasn't long until he had inconspicuously pulled it from her shoulders. Her weary gaze was set upon the flames raging in the fireplace, as if the blaze was hypnotizing her. Delicately he positioned his claw on her right thigh, a few inches above her knee. While his left hand pulled her hair from the side of her neck, allowing his ravenous eyes to roam her throat and down towards her breasts and crotch area covered by that red bikini top. His blistered tongue lapped at his lips keenly. He fought the _urge_ to reach down with his hand to fondle those ample breasts. He had to be patient.

It wouldn't be long now.

Just _one_ more night.

Then he would take this _chance_ and claim her.

 **x x x**

 _ **A/note:**_ Apologies if Freddy appears out of character - but remember he is being this as he is a devious so and so! Lol!


	23. Giving In

**Author's Note:** Please be warned - scenes of sexual nature in this chapter. For the more mature reader!

I have posted a poll on my page regarding what the sequel of this story should be called. If anyone is interested in voting.

Please review!

 **Chapter 23** : Giving In

How long had she been laying like this in his arms? He had lost track of time, then again time meant _nothing_ in the dream world. Freddy's icy blue eyes continued to stare attentively at Katherine's sleeping face. He had managed to reposition her body. Her head was laying on the crook of his right arm while his claw was draped along her right arm clutching her lightly. The left side of her body facing his chest and her hands were clasped together on her stomach. Her legs were arched upwards with his left hand tracing lightly over the back of her right thigh.

Every now and then he had bent down to kiss her forehead, her cheek or to gently press his lips against her own soft lips . Again a part of him wanted more. But never once did she stir from her sleep.

His head titled to the side as she sighed softly in his arms and slowly turned her head to the left, exposing the side of her throat. Lifting his left hand from her thigh he raised it towards her right cheek and trailed his fingers over her skin gracefully. Then further down her throat and along the ridge of her collarbone.

Just the sight of her sleeping in his arms was captivating him. Them shapely, sharp cheek bones. The dark chocolate brown hair, them soft lips. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and _he_ had created her. There was no way that anyone was taking her away from him this time. The next day or so he would make sure that she would stay at his side. He would tear her away from Michael.

A broad astute grin grew across his face and he lowered his charred rough lips to her cheek and slowly began to trail little kisses down her the rim of her cheek and down her throat. The thin red strap of her bikini top on her right shoulder was soon tugged down her arm and his coarse lips danced lightly across her the top of her shoulder blade. He brought his hand to her right breast and was ready to grasp it gently when he abruptly ceased his actions. The skin where his eyebrows would have been knitted in annoyance at his ministrations. What the fuck was he doing? He was starting to lose his self-control. As much as he was enjoying kissing her subtle skin, as indicated by the growing bulge that was pressing his trousers, he HAD to stop his depraved deeds from going any further.

It wasn't the time.

He had to remember, she had to willingly give herself to him and she _would_.

Tomorrow night she would.

He hooked the strap over her shoulder again and gave her a convivial smile as her eyes gradually began to flutter open. They were glazed over with fatigue.

Katherine groaned gruffly as she straightened up to sit before him, "Why am I not awake yet?"

"Aw, you bored of me already?" Freddy moaned mockingly.

She shook her head. "Uh, no. I just thought I would be awake by now"

"Time works differently here in the dream" he informed her.

"Okay" she rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms over her head. "How much longer do I have before I can wake up?"

He stared at her in confusion, why was she so persistent on knowing how many more fucking hours she had with him? Then it hit him, she was still worried about what Michael would think if he found out that she had fallen asleep. "You shouldn't worry about that little shit or what he _thinks_ "

Katherine nervously ran her hair through her tussled hair. "Well, I _do_ " her gaze wavered away from his for a few seconds, before she turned to face him again. "Why do you not like him?"

He laughed viciously. "You meant sweetheart, why do I _hate_ the little fuck?"

She frowned forlornly. "Why? Tell me?"

"Have you forgot what he did? Huh?" he said with a deep displeased growl, leaning forward to trail his claw faintly across her white scars on her smooth stomach. "That little asshole was spying on you in school. He told that fucker Donald what he saw on your stomach. The beautiful scars I made on you. It was all because of HIM that you were taken away from me! He was the reason that I was arrested and put in jail"

"He was only doing what he thought was _right_ " she mumbled and avoided the furious glare he was giving her.

"Bullshit! He wanted to _take_ you away from me" Freddy snapped, his voice raising in tone. Full of spite. He shifted his body so that he could inclined his body towards her. "Did he ever actually apologise to you? For being a sneak?"

She nodded, "Yes, he did actually. We talked about it" there was a momentary pause. "Do you not realise how much he means to me? He loves me. You should see how he treats me, with kindness and respect-"

"And I don't?" he snarled lowly and snatched her left arm with his glove, drawing her near. "Do you not _believe_ that I love you?"

Katherine glanced fretfully at the blades that curved around her flesh, the ridge of the steel grazed lightly against her skin. If he squeezed his claw any tighter around her arm he would break her skin. Her eyes elevated to stare at cold eyes. There was a seething anger within him, she could tell. "I know that you love me daddy. But I know that Michael loves me _too_ "

He hastily let go of her arm and rose to his feet. Instinctively she scooted away, becoming troubled at what he could do. He snarled again and charged into the kitchen. Whenever she spoke of Michael in that way it would incessantly send him into a fit of ire. He couldn't be around her if she talked about that fucker with such compassion and ardour. It made him sick, it appalled him. He stood at the dusty kitchen table and suddenly let out a roar of rage and flipped it over with his arms, then quickly flung one of the chairs into the broken window sending more shards of glass into the desolated garden and along the kitchen counter.

A yelp of surprise came from the living room as Katherine rose to her feet and snatched the blanket from the ground. She pulled it around her shoulders, pondering whether to enter the kitchen. The sounds of glasses smashing and the incoherent cursing of her father resonated from the room. Maybe talking about Michael around him _wasn't_ a good idea.

But why should she keep her feelings for Michael hidden from her father anymore? He had to accept that she loved Michael and that they were together. Taking a deep breath she strolled around the sofa and lingered in the archway between the living room and the entrance of the kitchen. Her eyes surveyed the destruction her father had created. One of the kitchen chairs was embedded in the shattered kitchen window. Remains of sharp, pieces of glass were scattered on the tiled floor and along the counter. The table was cracked in half, splinters of wood were strewn across the floor.

Stood in the corner of the kitchen next to the door stood her father. His chest was heaving frantically, with his shoulders raising up and down vehemently. The claw was twitched and scraped at his side. The only sound was his hoarse, deep breathing and several faint profanities that he muttered under his breath.

"Daddy…" Katherine called over to him.

Freddy's eyes frenetically glanced about the kitchen. If that little cunt was here this very moment he would rip him from limb to limb, severe every major artery in his body. Watch the little shit _bleed_ to death. The sooner tomorrow night came about so he could carry out the _first_ part of his plan the better. It appalled him how she could have feelings for them both? Katherine should only love _him_. Her father and no one fucking else. It went everything that he taught her as a child.

Maybe he could inveigle her to believe that she couldn't trust Michael. He had to chose his words carefully though. Taking a deep breath he turned towards her, trying to calm himself. "You _can't_ love us both" he restrained himself, lowering his voice to a murmur.

"But I do" Katherine took a few steps closer. "You _both_ mean so much to me"

He scoffed. "Do you not remember what I told you as a little girl? About Michael?"

Her eyes brows scrunched in confusion. Then an old memory flickered before her eyes, overwhelming her. It was the first day he had met Michael in the park. He had frostily told her that _'there was something about him that wasn't right'._ But that was when she was a young girl, her father didn't know who he was, what his true persona was like. He never saw how he interacted around her, how happy he made her feel and how affectionate he was towards her.

"I'm waiting Katherine"

She looked up to him and saw the menacing glare he was giving her. Swallowing thickly she replied. "You said that there wasn't something right about him. But you don't know him, I've been around him for the last three years. I know his personality. What he's really like"

"But do you _really_? Mmm?" he rebuked. This was it. Time to warp her mind a little bit more. "I've been in his _mind_ , you haven't. Do you know what he's really thinking? He could say that he cares for you. That he… _loves_ " his voice snarled the word out in disgust. "you. But remember action speaks louder than words. I know that he is NOT good enough for you"

"But-"

He clicked his blades threateningly and wagged a scarred finger at her. "Don't say another word about him. Or do you want to make me angry?"

Katherine shook her weary head slowly.

He approached her, the sound of glass and splintered wood crunched under his boots as he stopped in front of her. "Are you going to be having a little nap in the afternoon?"

"I might"

His eyes narrowed in aggravation, not pleased by her response. "You _might_?"

"I will" she corrected herself. "I'm just _nervous_ being around you when you're angry"

"And who says that I will be angry tomorrow?" Freddy tipped his head closer to hers and smiled furtively at her. "Unless, you _make_ daddy angry"

She shook her head. "I promise I won't"

He chuckled in success and extended his arms to her. "Come on, give me a hug before you go"

A shy smile crossed her face as she crept towards him, allowing his arms to engulf around her. He tactfully trailed the tips of the claw up her back and tugged the blanket from her frame, letting it fall into a bundle on the floor. Her fingers gently grasped his grungy sweater as she tilted her head to the left against his chest. He smirked against her hair and deftly entangled his fingers in her hair. Her mouth parted in surprise as he pulled her head back gently to stare at him. The corners of his lips were still curled into a grin. It was full of mischief. "One last thing before I _allow_ you to wake up"

"What's that?" she felt her heartbeat thump faster within her chest.

"Kiss me" he commanded.

Her body stiffened in trepidation and she briskly pecked him on his burnt lips. But as she withdrew her head back from his, he held the back of her head tightly and yanked her face back towards his. "That wasn't good enough. I want a _proper_ kiss"

Their faces were inches from one another. Noses nearly touching. His hot rancid breath upon her cool skin caused her to quiver. She felt the jagged points of his claw trace along her scars on her back. A whimper erupted from her and she arched her back forward trying to keep those talons from cutting her scars. It only played into his hands as her chest pressed closer against his. He smiled wickedly and persisted. "Come on. Look what I did for you tonight? You need to say thank you. Properly"

She gulped and gave a humble nod. Then slowly pressed her shivering lips against his. The fingers on his hand tightened their grip on her tresses and he torpidly kissed her, with her hesitantly doing likewise. His coarse, disfigured lips upon hers made her feel something. There was this burning sensation deep inside her. And something else. But what as it? A sense of warmth, a feeling of satisfaction? Whatever it was, it was wrong, whatever those twisted thoughts she was having was decadent. She quickly wrenched her lips from his and wildly shook her head, sniffing quietly. "No…I can't do this. _We_ can't do this!"

His hand left her hair and cupped her chin, yanking her face up towards his. "And _why_ not?"

"You _know_ why!" she snapped a little hotly. Her eyes were brimming with tears. The thought of that kiss was still giving her puzzling and dangerous thoughts. Dark and twisted. It was wrong and she knew it, but why was there some part of that _liked_ it? She couldn't be around him anymore tonight. "Please wake me up!"

Freddy glowered at her, a sneer playing at his lips. He then hastily raided her mind, her thoughts and couldn't help but smile viciously. Her musings were becoming conflicted over that kiss. It was beginning to happen already. Faster than he anticipated. So much the better. His little girl was giving into him. "You can go" he said with disappointment.

As she lifted her tear streamed face up to face him he flicked his glove and soon she sprang up in her hospital bed, awaking from her slumber. She sheepishly drew her legs up under her arms in the darkened room. What was going on in her mind? Why in god's name would she even contemplate on taking pleasure from that kiss? It was revolting to think in such a way. Her hands clasped her tangled hair and she rocked back and forth. "Keep it together. You have to stay strong" she whispered inaudibly. "Don't give into him! Not in _that_ way!"

"Are you okay?"

She whipped her head towards the doorway to where Dr Ward stood.

"Yeah. What time is it?"

The woman entered the room. "It's nearly 8am. Did you have a good sleep?"

Katherine nodded. "It was okay. Would it be okay if I have a quick shower?"

"Yes. I would like to check your scars first" she drew the curtains around the bed. "You may be able to be leave the hospital tomorrow. But it may not be until the late afternoon"

There was no response from Katherine as she turned onto her side, allowing the Doctor to examine her wounds. Her vacant gaze was fixed upon the blue curtains. For the first time in her relationship with Michael she was going to lie to him about staying awake and her mind was wracked with guilt. But she had her reason to do so. Hopefully he wouldn't find out.

 **x x x**

Roger Lane folded the morning edition of the Springwood Gazette on the kitchen table. A pot of lukewarm coffee was to his right and he reached over to fill up his mug again. The last few weeks had been irksome for him and his wife. Finding that their son was the main suspect in his girlfriend's murder and then Rod killing himself in the same bedroom that the girl's death had occurred. One thing that Roger believed and that it wasn't Rod who had killed her. He had a temper that was for sure, but he wasn't that nasty and cruel to do that to Tina. They were like every other couple, they had their rows. Petty arguments.

He stretched towards a small packet of Marlborough cigarettes and took one, lighting it up with a set of matches. Taking a long drag he slouched jadedly in his chair. For a few minutes he quietly smoked his cigarette, watching the smoke swirl upwards in the air. Behind him was a gas cooker, that inexplicably began to turn on. The several knobs turned clockwise, switching on and the oven door flopped opened with a thud.

Swirling around his seat Roger glared confusingly at the cooker. Smoke began to rise from the burning hobs and he hurried over towards it. His hands quivered with fright as he vehemently tried to twist the hobs off. But the metal rings continued to grow redder with searing heat.

"What the hell?" he hissed.

He took a step back as a burst of flames burst from the rings, spiralling upwards and across the kitchen ceiling. Coughing and spluttering he staggered backwards, and turned to run. "SUZANNE! We got to get out of here! There's a fire!"

Approaching the staircase he saw his wife standing to the entrance to the living room. He grabbed her left arm and tugged her around to him, "Come on!"

As she twisted her head towards him, he screamed at the sight before him.

The left side of her face was melted away, burned and charred. Thick muscled tissue was molten away to reveal her skulled jaw. She gave him a crooked, bloodied smile. Her voice was coarse and deeper. "Aw, what's wrong Roger? There's nothing wrong with a little _fire_!"

He recoiled away as her corpse began to laugh manically and combusted into a ball of flames. Her gangly hands reached out for him as he dashed for the door of his home. He now found himself standing in a darkened smoked filled boiler room. His muscled constricted with fear, his face steadily becoming drenched in sweat. What kind of nightmare was this? Why was he dreaming of the power plant?

" _Daddy…"_

Roger frowned upon hearing the faint voice. It was so familiar to him. Belonging to someone he knew so well from years ago. He spun around towards the direction of the whisper. A large rusty furnace was across from him, the door was wide opened. Inside was a tangled mess of clothes and a corpse intertwined with the fabric.

He took a few tentative steps towards the furnace and gasped. A small boy, their skin was blackish-red and marred with horrifying burns stared up at him. The clothes that were dishevelled around his frame was the ones he had picked out for him that day. Dark jeans, white t-shirt and light blue cardigan. The day Thomas went missing.

" _Daddy…help me!"_ Thomas begged.

Roger sobbed, and shook his head violently. This was a stupid fucking nightmare. He lurched away from the furnace then felt a body collide with his back. Spinning around he saw his other son Rod standing with his back to him. His shoulders were hunched downwards despondently. In his right hand was a red Stanley blade, his fingers were shivering as he held the blade

"Rod?" he reached out to grasp his son's shoulder, but froze. There was a slink like a set of blades being sprayed wide and then a whoosh like something was slicing through the air. Rod's head was jerked back and he gargled, then dropped to the floor in a heap.

Roger dropped onto his knees as his son's bleeding body. A thin slit was carved across his throat that was continuing to bleed profusely. He lowered his gaze towards the metal floor as a figure lingered over him. Raising his head his jaw dropped in dismay.

How could this be?

Freddy leered down at him and clicked his blades repetitively, he watched with disdain as Roger scuttled backwards onto his shaky feet. "Freddy!"

"Remember me do ya?" Freddy snarled venomously.

Roger looked down at the bloodied blades that adorned Krueger's right hand. Freddy took a step towards him, "Did you like what I did to your boys?" he kicked Rod's dead boy in his ribs.

"What?" he glanced down at Rod.

"I enjoyed burning little Tommy the most! You should have heard his screams when I poured the gasoline over the little shit! He was begging for his daddy!" Freddy cackled monstrously. "As for Rod here, I let him bleed to death. Slit his fucking throat!"

"But you're dead" Roger said with a shake of his head, trying pitifully to back away.

In a flash Freddy pounced upon him and drove his blades deep into his chest, "I'm n not dead…" the steel was rammed further into his body. " _You_ are!"

A splutter of blood gushed from Roger's lips. He gargled and coughed, a splatter of blood splash across Freddy's scarred smiling triumphant face. "Say hello to your fucking brats!"

After one last thrust of his blades into Roger's chest he yanked then from his cadaver and shoved him away, watching with wicked glee as Roger took his last pathetic breath. This kill was spontaneous he had to admit. There was the lingering anger from his conversation with Katherine earlier that night and so he knew he had to release his wrath on someone and what best way than the fucker who had tormented him as a child?

Roger Lane.

He knew that the chances of her finding out about Roger's death was a strong possibility. If Donald was visiting her in hospital he was bound to pass on the news that Roger was dead. She would ultimately question him about the fucker's death. Perhaps he could show her some old memories from his childhood, allure her to feel compassion for him. For what happened to him as a child. Of course would work, he knew it. The love she had for him was still there, it never wavered or withered away.

It would just be another insinuating way of winning her over.

 **x x x**

The clock ticked past 11.30am. For Katherine the last thirty minute had been extremely uncomfortable. She felt so shamefaced for lying to Michael when he had asked her if she had managed to stay awake. Her palms were incredibly sweaty as she muttered that she survive the night by taking those caffeine pills. When in fact those pills were stuffed in the bin minutes before she went to sleep last night.

"I think they're letting me out of here tomorrow" Katherine said in between her sips of water. "It won't be until the afternoon. Dr Ward said about 4pm or so"

Michael beamed and tightened his grip on her hand. "That's great news!"

She tried to return his smile, but she looked away. "I'm getting nervous"

"About what?"

"Getting out of here. It's just that he'll be going after the rest of you and I can't bare to lose you" she admitted.

"We'll be okay" he budged closer to her on the bed.

"How can it be okay?"

He squeezed her hands reassuringly. "We'll practice more with Kristen's power, use it to our advantage"

"Don't start that again!" Katherine shot back. "You don't realise how much power my father has, he can do anything! What if he separates you all in the dream?"

"We have to try something Katherine! He can't expect us to sit and do nothing, to let him kill us one by one! We're going to make a stand against him!" he growled, "I'm not going to let him take you from me"

She nodded slowly. "I know" But a part of her didn't want to be apart from them both. How could she explain that to Michael? Her father certainly didn't when she pointed out that she cared for both of them. Why couldn't she have both of them in her lives? What was so wrong with that?

There was a sharp knock at the door and they pulled their gazes towards the two figures who entered. Donald and Nancy. Both of them looked shaken and disturbed. The older man cleared his throat. "I've some bad news. Roger Lane was found dead by this wife this morning"

"Roger Lane?" Katherine chewed her lips anxiously. "He was Rod's father?"

"Yes, he was found slumped over the kitchen table. His wife was in hysterics when she found him. There was a trickle of blood from the corner of his lip. Dr Morrison will be doing an autopsy on the body this afternoon"

"It was him" Katherine stared off into the distance. A surge of anger welled within her. Despite knowing that her father would never change his murderous ways, it frightened her that he could still be that way _and_ still love her.

"Wait, we don't know that" Nancy shook her head.

Katherine sighed and looked over to her. "I just know it was my father"

"We'll wait until we get official confirmation how he died" Donald crossed his arms, "So, did you manage to stay awake last night?"

Katherine gulped and nodded. Again lying. "Yes, it was hard. I'm really sleepy now" It was strange, but she actually was lethargic. How the hell could that be? She slept nearly ten hours last night? She should he revitalised, full of energy. But all she could think about was having a quick nap. Her eyes narrowed slightly as Michael counted out several quarters from his back pocket.

He gave her a loving smile, "I'm just going to get you a coffee before we leave"

She bobbed her head slowly, "Okay. Remember not too much milk"

"I know"

Nancy and Donald followed him out of the room, and about half way down the corridor Donald gripped the younger man's arm. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Michael looked at him suspiciously.

"It's going to be hard for her leaving the hospital. I know that she seems strong, but she may be putting on a façade. Putting on a brave face in front of us. Do you think she's still mentally strong willed to face her father again? Especially if you all are going to be using Kristen's power?" Donald explicated. "Do you think she has changed in the last few days?"

"What?" the young man glared at him in surprise, his facial expression was mixed with uncertainty and disgust at the suggestion. "She hasn't changed one bit"

"Are you _sure_?"

Michael turned to face Nancy. "Do you think she's changed Nancy?"

"She seems more reserved over the last day or so. More quieter" she declared quietly. Despite not knowing the girl for that long Nancy had seen a slight difference in Katherine's demeanour. Not as talkative as before or resolute in her deposition. Yes she had lost a little bit of her confidence over the last few days. But it was understandable after what her father did to her, nearly beating her to death. It would shatter anyone's self-belief. "It's probably because what happened to her, I mean what her father put her through. She's probably more terrified than before. That's all. She knows that we're all here for her" she looked at her father, then back to Michael. "She knows that _you're_ still here for her. She'll be fine as long as we all support her. When she was a little girl she never got that"

"Sir, I know what you mean well. But I've been with Kathy for the last three years I know that she won't change back to that little submissive girl from her childhood. I'm going to be there for her, I'll make sure that bastard doesn't manipulate her mind this time! I promise you that!" Michael nodded defiantly.

"Okay, but remember if you notice any faint changes to her personality we would need to act upon it!" Donald stated grimly, glancing at his daughter and then Michael. "We tell the others to keep an eye if they notice anything different about her"

"We understand dad" Nancy nodded, "I'll let Kristen and the others know when we meet up with them later"

Donald followed them as they continued their way down the corridor. He prayed that the inkling he was feeling was wrong. All those years ago he had seen Katherine persona changed and he had started to notice that it was starting all over again.

 _x x x_

"Thanks!" Katherine took the brown coffee cup that was held out for her.

"I got you chocolate too!" Michael placed a shimmering gold packet of Twix on the table.

"You're spoiling me" she teased and kissed him lightly, then a little more firmly on his soft lips. They felt so much smoother than her fathers. For some reason it didn't give her the same inviting feeling than the kiss she shared with her father. Breaking away from him she furrowed her eyebrows in distaste at these deliberations. Why was she acting like this? Comparing their kisses? Fuck, she was losing it alright.

"You okay?"

She took a deep breath and forced a smile, "Yeah, just a little headache"

He looked over her shoulder at the clock. "Shit, I have to go. I wish the visiting times were longer. I hate not being with you all the time"

"I know me too. But tomorrow I'll be out of here" she raised the rim of the cup to her lips, taking a small sip.

He bent down to kiss her lips again, "See you later. Love you"

"Love you too" she watched as he left the room, closing the door behind him as he went. A heft sigh escaped her throat as she slumped onto the bed, feeling more bewildered than ever. That kiss she shared with him was still lingering on her mind. And it wasn't the kiss she shared with Michael. It was her father's kiss. Even though this lips were rough, scorched and blistered it did actually feel nice as they massaged against her own ones. He wasn't forceful or aggressive as he kissed her. It was the way Michael would have kissed her. But for some reason the kiss with her father meant something _more_ than Michael's. But how could it? Her head lowered slightly and she sneered in antipathy at her ponderings.

Tightening the grip on the coffee she rose to her feet and ventured to the doorway, prying it open with her free hand. She saw a nurse passing by. "Excuse me, I don't want this. Would you be able to get rid of this for me?" she extended the coffee to her.

"Yes, of course" the woman took it from her.

"Thanks" she closed the door behind her, and soon her pensive gaze fell towards the bed…

Katherine's head jolted up as lay on small grassy clearing. Thin rays of sunlight shone through the cluster of leaves and branches high above her. She hesitantly pushed herself to a sitting position, then rose to her feet and gently dusted off a few dead leaves from her nightgown and her nightdress. Her curious eyes peered through the twigs and leaves of the bushes that surrounded her. Beyond them she could see a wired fence bordering a large playground. It was from the Springwood Elementary School.

Eagerly she pushed through the bushes and stood at the fence. Her long fingers curled around the intertwining metal wire that stretched from the bottom of the fence to the top. The sound of children laughing, shouting and talking filled her eyes as the large double doors slammed opened. Soon the area was swathed in throes of them aged between eight and eleven years old, various groups of young girls with their hairs tied in plaits of bouncy pigtails broke off to the back of the playground to play jump rope, hop scotch or a friendly game of tag.

Boys played cheerily played ' _Piggy in the middle'_ , a group of them huddled together near the wall of the school to participate in a game of ' _conkers'_ or exchanging silly jokes they had learned or showing off their new comic books.

As she studied the children she noticed that their clothing wasn't from the 1960s when she was growing up, but from a decade or two before. None of the kids looked familiar to her at all. She slowly began to walk around the periphery of the playground and soon detected a group of at least six to seven kids encircling around a boy.

Her paced picked up as she approached them, her head darted to the left and then to the right as she tried to discern who this boy was. The other kids - about five boys and two girls - were ganging up on him. Their snide voices were mocking and taunting him. Katherine frowned as she studied the scared boy. He was scrawny, with black trousers and dark green shirt. His hair was a sandy blond colour and his frightened wide eyes were a bright blue. It struck her like lightening.

This boy was her father as a child. He looked no older than nine or ten years of age.

She wildly looked for a way into the caged playground.

He backed away as a dark haired boy approached him, a naughty smirk spread across his face. "You're a freak!"

Young Freddy averted his terrified gaze from him, his lip quivering as he desperately tried to fight back the tears.

"Hey!" the young boy goaded, "We're talking to you!" he shoved Freddy backwards.

"Stop it!" Katherine hissed.

Her mouth parted in horror as two boys grabbed young Freddy's arms and thrust him onto his hands and knees. The children swiftly crowded around him, with the ring leader taking a step closer to the shivering young boy laying on the ground. "We know what happened to you! Son of a hundred maniacs!"

The other children sniggered and giggled. Then like a pack of vultures they closed in on him, starting to chant.

"Son of a hundred maniacs!"

"Son of a hundred maniacs!"

They sang it over and over. Laughing and grinning as they did so.

Katherine grabbed the wired fence and tugged at it in fury. "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

The children couldn't hear her and she knew it. They were apparitions, a memory that was being shown to her. What came next surprised her as her father staggered to his feet and took a dig at the instigator. Hitting him square in the jaw. The dark haired boy growled and was egged on by his friends.

"Go on Roger! Hit him back!"

He smiled, feeling a rush of power at being cheered on by his friends and savagely punched Freddy square on the side of his face. A yell came from him as he slumped to the ground, then there was another slap as Roger lashed out at him again.

"What's going on here?"

The group of children gasped and reached down to yank Freddy to his feet. Just before a male teacher stopped at their position. One of the boys spoke up. "Sir! Freddy attacked Roger!"

"Yeah!" a red head girl spoke, "He tried to hit Douglas too sir!" then motioned towards the boy named Douglas who stood beside Roger. He quickly nodded in agreement.

Looking down at Freddy, the teacher sighed in dissatisfaction. "Okay, the rest of you back to class! Freddy come with me!"

Katherine sneered behind the wired fence, she had remembered that her father had mentioned to her that he was tormented as a child in school. But to this extent? And the teachers believed the other children? How could those kids be so callous to him? And the name Roger. It had to be Roger Lane. Rod's father.

The sound of metal being dragged across the metal entwined wire came from her right and she whipped her head to see four blades being trailed across the metal. She pulled her gaze towards his face and saw the despicable leer that was stretched across his face.

"You killed Roger" she glanced the apparition of the young boy as he wandered into the building. "He bullied you as a kid"

"The fucker had it coming" Freddy snarled and continued to close the gap between them both.

She didn't move an inch, even taking a step towards him. "Why did the teacher believe the kids?"

"Why do you think? Huh? They all had each other's backs. Covering for each other, the little shits! I was weak back then…" he then smiled malevolently , "But not now. I'm the one with the _power_ , the _control_. People fear _me_ now!"

"Why were they saying those words about you?" she asked. For the faintest moment she saw a flicker of fury flash in his eyes. It may be a

"It's none of your concern Katherine" he spat and spun away from her.

She chased after him. "Please tell me, what does it mean?"

He twisted around and snarled at her, face contorting into a vision of scorn at her continuous questioning. "I said it's none of your fucking business!"

Katherine swallowed hard and took a cautious step back. He was fuming. Whatever those words meant it was hit a nerve with him. "Okay daddy" she nodded slowly.

Freddy stared at her quietly as she turned back to the wired fence. He didn't want this little nap of hers to turn out like this. Yes, he wanted to show her this memory of his childhood. How he was bullied and terrorized as a child. But he didn't' want to fight with her. Not with what he had prepared for her tonight. Stalking over to her he delicately placed his claw on her left shoulder, the blades curled around the fabric of her nightgown as he turned her to face him. "What they said to me as a child, it's part of my past. You do not need to know anything about it" he saw her looking at him intently. "I showed you my memory so you would know why I killed that bastard Roger. He ridiculed me for years. Even when I was in high school they still harassed me. I knew not to trust anyone"

She nodded quietly.

"I wanted revenge on him. And I got it!" he cackled madly.

"Why his kids? You killed Thomas first?"

"The little shit would have bullied you" he raised left his hand to her cheek. "It was the only way I could protect you"

She lazily dabbed at her tears with the back of her hand and heaved a long jaded sigh. "Why did you kiss me like that? In my last dream?"

He smirked cannily. "Mmm, do you want another kiss?"

"No. I just want to know _why_ "

"I know that you liked it" he tucked her hair away from her face with his burnt hand, behind her ear. "Didn't you?"

She nibbled timidly on her lower lip, "I don't know… _what_ I felt"

He chortled in her ear and drew her close, into a tight hug. "It's okay baby. You're just confused. But everything will be okay soon"

Her lips frowned downwards as she grasped his tattered sweater. Puzzled by his words. What did he mean that everything was going to be okay? How? She snuggled her head against his shoulder. "They're letting me leave the hospital tomorrow"

"Oh, are they?" a depraved grin stretched across his countenance, going unnoticed by her. This was perfect. The day she was being released from hospital would be the day her whole feeble relationship with Michael would fall apart. She was going to be alone, separated from them and who would be there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart?

Him.

He pressed his lips against her hair, then inhaled her sweet aroma. "Mmm…" a deep moan rumbled from within his chest. "You smell _good_ "

"Strawberry scented shampoo" she muttered.

"Smells nice" he sniffed her hair again, then pushed her back slightly. His eyes were affixed on her big brown eyes. "Tonight, wear a night dress. Okay?"

"Why do you keep doing that? Telling me what to wear?" Katherine grumbled in aggravation.

"I just want you to look nice for me. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

She shook her head lightly. "No, there isn't"

"Good girl" he grinned proudly. The last night or two had been a success, swaying her mind and distorting her thoughts. She was so close to giving into him and tonight she would. All this hard work was paying off. Once he lured her to his side, he would focused his attention on the remaining Elm Street brats and get back to his killing ways…

"We'll pick you up tomorrow at 3pm" Michael beamed with excitement. "I want to take you out tomorrow for dinner. I know it's probably not the best time to go out on a date. But maybe all of us can meet up. Talk about what to do next"

Katherine folded her jeans and long cream blouse on the chair next to the bed, her outfit for leaving the hospital tomorrow. Behind her the clock struck 8pm. It was near time to fall asleep again. Once more she was going to defy Michael's wishes to stay awake. What did that make her? A sly lair, that's what.

"We'll visit you in the morning too" Michael continued enthusiastically.

She grinned at him, "Thanks. Are you staying at Nancy's house tonight?"

"No, I'm staying at the dormitory tonight" he saw the look of fear in her eyes and reassured, "Ill be fine. Honestly. I stayed in the dormitory last night and never fell asleep"

"Okay. Take care" she took his hands in hers and kissed him. "I love you so much"

He trailed his fingers through her hair gently, "I know. I love you too"

There was a small rap at the door. "Excuse me, you would need to leave sir"

Michael scowled silently and rolled his eyes, before turning towards the nurse with a small smile. "I'm heading now" he twisted back to Katherine and mockingly made a funny face, sticking out his tongue.

Stifling her giggles she slapped his chest playfully. "See you in the morning"

He blew her a kissed and left the room.

The nurse gave her a congenial smile. "Do you want me to close the door?"

"Yes, please" Katherine nodded, watching as the door was closed behind the woman as she ventured down the hallway. Turning back to her back pack of clothes on the ground, she pulled out a fresh pair of pants and socks, along with a pair of black flats and placed them on the chair with her other clothes. She took a fleeting glance at her long ivory nightdress, it was the more elegant one she had amongst her belongings. There was a frill along the bottom and on the rim of the short sleeves, while there as four buttons down the middle of her garment stopping in the middle of her chest.

It was perhaps a little bit too early to be heading to bed. But what else was there to do?

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"Wake up!"

The sound of a soft child's voice greeted her as her eyes quivered opened. Katherine's lips curled into a pleasant grin as the grinning face of her little nine year old spectre sat beside her on the hospital bed. Dressed in the exact same nightdress as she was, her hair hung over her small shoulders. Just like her own.

"Let's go!" she tugged Katherine's hand madly.

"Okay, calm down" Katherine laughed and threw her bedclothes from her body, "I'm coming"

She hastily followed little Katherine towards the door as it opened for them, showing the hallway of their home on Elm Street. Katherine pursued the little ghost up the stairs, feeling slightly on edge about what was going to happen tonight? But why should she? The last few nights he had been behaving affable towards her, hadn't he? There was no reason for him to change his attitude towards her.

Katherine approached the two front bedrooms and saw that a light was on in the master bedroom, her father's room. Peering round the frame of the door she saw him standing at the dresser facing the bed, flicking through the pages of the album he made of her. He sensed her presence and slammed the book shut, turning to her. "Hello, baby girl"

She shyly entered the room, "Hi"

His eyes roamed her night garment slowly and soon a twisted smirk crept over his face, "You look beautiful"

She felt her cheeks go red in embarrassment.

Chuckling at her shyness he drew closer to her and extended two of his blades to trail dexterously through her brown locks. "I have a proposition for you tonight" he wasn't going to wait any longer. There would be no wasting any more fucking time.

It was time to _own_ her body.

Katherine cocked her head to the side, perplexed by this. "W-what sort of proposition?"

He smiled guardedly at her. "Firstly, you say that you love Michael. How much do you _love_ him?"

"With _all_ my heart" she whispered. Her eyes analysed his face. It was vacant, void of any emotion. But those eyes, they were gleaming with deviousness. What was he planning? "Why? Why would you ask me that? I know that you don't like talking about him!"

Dismissing her questions he gradually began to circle her, his body barely touching hers as he did so. She craned her neck to the right to glare at him as he passed behind her with his hands laying limply at his sides. "What would you be _willing_ to do for him?"

She firmly replied. "I'd do anything for him. He knows I would…" he stopped before her and smiled viciously. His blades had begun to twitch at his side. "What are you up to?"

He lifted his right arm and pointed behind her with a bloodied blade at the mirror. "Look"

Swirling round to the cracked mirror her mouth dropped in dread. The mirror had given away to a vortex, a thin mist parting to reveal a bedroom. A dormitory room with a figure laying asleep at a table. Their head was slumped on their arms. It was Michael. "No!" she shrieked, "Is this a trick?"

"No" Freddy hissed, "This isn't a trick, sweetheart. He's asleep. I could easily pull him into the dream"

Katherine sobbed, speckles of tears rolled down her face and she quickly spun back to him. "Please don't do anything to him! I beg of you!"

Freddy licked his lips fervently and closed in on her. He placed the palms of his bladed claw and burnt hand on the surface of the dresser at either side of her, effectively pinning her against the dressing table. "Well, you see this is why I have a _proposal_ you, honey. Want to hear it?"

Her hands shook at her sides and she glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping vision of Michael. She sniffled and nodded hastily. "Yes. What is it?"

The skin around his lips curled backwards as he smiled maliciously and leaned forward to whisper in her left ear. "I want to you to willingly _give_ your body to me"

Her head whipped back from his and a look of abhorrence flashed across her face. "What? I can't….it's not right!"

"But you said you would do anything for him? Didn't you?" he leaned his face closer to hers again, his tongue lapped out dangerously near to the shell of her left ear. He did it again and the tip of his tongue skimmed over her earlobe, making her cringe. "You see if you don't accept my little deal, then I'll pull him into this little dream. I'll _cut_ him up real good, gut his heart out and you my little piglet will _watch_ it _all_!"

It was as though the room was spinning, going faster and faster. Her vision went blurry, the figure of her father distorting and fading from her sight until she clamped her eyes closed, fighting back the sobs that threatened to erupt from her throat. How could he put her in this position? "Please d-don't make me do this!"

"The choice is yours Katherine" he cooed in her ear, then watched as she reluctantly opened her tear streamed eyes. His fingers on his burnt hand brushed her chin to tip her face towards his. "Either you do this or he'll _die_. His life hangs in the balance here princess. Do you want him to die?"

"No!" Katherine whimpered through her sobs. "But I can't do what you're asking of me! I-I…"

"How about I give you some time to think it over?" Freddy said with a devious smirk.

"Time? H-how much time will you give me?" she nervously began to twist her nightdress.

"Mmm…" he murmured, "I'll give you a minute"

She gawked at him in shock. Distressed by the amount of time he was allowing her. "What?!"

"Fifty nine seconds, fifty eight…" Freddy chortled insanely at the expression of trepidation on her shaking face. It was exhilarating, just want he wanted to see.

Katherine vehemently shook her head, pondering and considering this fucked up proposal he had offered her. Twisting her body around she gazed at the image of Michael, the love of her life. She couldn't let him down, could she? Let him be mercilessly slaughtered by her father? If she allowed that to happen, she would lose her mind. But the mere thought of giving herself to her father, by sleeping with him? It _appalled_ her. This was her last piece of dignity, her virginity she was talking about. It was something extremely precious to her.

A small clicking noise echoed in her ears and she heard a faint whisper, someone was counting down. She dropped her gaze to the blades on her the glove and noticed that each of them were ticking repetitively. "Three…two…one" there was a vindictive cackle from him as he smiled at her. "Time's up honey!"

She clenched her hands into tight fists and raised her quivering face, seeing him taking two steps backwards.

Her eyes flickered towards the opened door and soon his gaze followed hers. "Now, if you go out that door then he'll die and you WILL watch it happen. Simple as that"

Her breath hitched in her throat and she sluggishly shifted towards the door, then paused to look over her shoulder at him. There was a look of scorn, of aversion towards her as she took a few more steps towards the door. He growled and took a step forward, baring his teeth in disdain.

Was she going to defy him?

Katherine fought back another sob as she clasped her right hand around the door handle and then pushed the door closed. She heard him chuckling victoriously behind her and swirled around to face him. Either she was crazy or incredibly brave. Nonetheless she was doing this for the man she cared for, the man she loved. "I'll do it. Just please _don't_ hurt him"

He stalked predatorily towards her and cornered her against the door, "You've made the right choice, princess" his fingers cupped under her chin to tilt her head back and smiled slyly. "I'll make it easy on you. I'll be real gentle with you"

She sniffled and exhaled slowly as he soothingly rubbed her right cheek with the back of his scarred knuckles, then extended his hand out to her. Lifting her quivering hand she intertwined her fingers with his and allowed him to lead her to the double bed. He gently tugged her down to sit in the middle of the bed, her legs were folded under body as she apprehensively wrung her hands together. Was she really going to do this? Give in to him? It was the only way to save Michael, she had to keep reminding herself of this.

The mattress dipped as Freddy climbed upon it and kicked off his grimy work boots onto the carpet. He then knelt in front of her and reached up to stroke her face again. "It's okay baby girl" he whispered. She felt his breath upon her hair and his lips kissing her forehead lightly. He subsequently leaned back and took off his hat. Her eyes followed his arm as he left his fedora on the small dresser next to the bed. Next he pulled off his glove and set it next to his hat. A frown suddenly crossed her face, his hands weren't burnt anymore. Were they normal? Unblemished? Maybe the poorly lit room was making her see things.

He brought his right hand to her face and tilted her countenance back to his.

"Daddy?" her voice squeaked in bewilderment as her eyes settled on his face.

It was the father from her childhood. Sandy blond hair, bright blue eyes, strong shaped cheeks and jaw. The smiling, sincere smile yet still full of wickedness. He chortled quietly and sustained in stroking her left cheek. Leaning forward he tenderly kissed her forehead, "I told you that I'd make it easy for you"

She sniffled back her sobs and inclined forward onto her knees, reaching out with her trembling right hand to caress his left cheek. A sly smirk pulled at his lips as her soft finger tips connected with his unblemished skin, moving along the side of his face and down the edge of his cheek where it gingerly rubbed and stroked his flesh. His left hand stretched up to grab her hand and placed her palm over his mouth and then with a vile smirk he lapped zealously at her palm, letting his slick pink tongue glide up towards the tips of her first two fingers.

"Now…" he whispered hotly. "I'm not doing all the work. You have to put the effort in too"

"What do you mean?" she felt a shiver shot up her spine.

He lingered his lips an inch or two above hers. "You kiss me and touch me too. Remember why you're doing this, sweetheart"

Her eyes flicked to the left, towards the mirage of Michael still deep in slumber. She gave a curt nod of her head and inclined her head forward towards his, then he pressed his smirking mouth towards hers. In one swoop he pulled both her hands around his neck, as they leisurely instigated their kiss. It had been so long since he kissed her like this, his supple lips against her own. As much as he wanted to fuck her in his burnt form, he wanted her to feel to some extent relaxed when he did this to her and so transforming into his human form was the only he could achieve this.

It would be the _only_ time he did this for her.

He groaned against her mouth and pried her quivering lips apart with his own, allowing his serpent like tongue to dive into her mouth. There was a muffled whimper from her and he swiftly pressed his chest against hers, curling his hands around her waist to pin her body strongly against his. Another deep groan emitted from his chest as she hesitantly slid her own tongue against his, attempting to wrestle against his own.

Soon his hands meandered down her slim waist, further down the back of her legs to the rim of her nightdress and then underneath. The ivory material bunched up as his fingers scraped lightly against the back of her thighs to her firm ass and with a grunt he ardently groped her. She winced at his sudden roughness upon her skin and tentatively broke the kiss.

Freddy panted and quickly arched his face towards the crook of the left side of her neck. His lips gently kissed and sucked at her subtle skin and within a few seconds she had titled her head to the right, giving more access to her neck and started to moan softly. Becoming lost in the moment.

Just like the first time he had touched her the previous week, the touch of his tongue upon her clammy skin was firing up her senses. Pushing her mind to its breaking point.

She heard him growl against her skin and he pulled his lips away from her neck, "C'mon baby girl" he grasped her thighs and positioned her so that she was straddling his lap as he stretched his legs out across the bed. He eyed her longingly, his tongue licking eagerly at his wet lips. "Unzip me"

Her body went taut, a surge of dread soaring through her entire being. God, this was really happening. There was no way to stop it was there? She glimpsed briefly again at the dresser across from them. To Michael's sleeping form in the vortex.

It was for him.

She was doing _this_ for _him_.

Lowering her quivering hands from his neck she looked down at his trousers and saw a lump pressing firmly against her right thigh. She swallowed back the bile that had formed in her throat and shakily started to grasp the brass buckle of his belt. Before she could unbuckle it, he clutched her hands. "First, take off my sweater"

She sniffled quietly and curved her hands under the bottom of the frayed textile of his sweater and tugged it over his outstretched arms. He smiled down at her pompously and then seized the back of her head with his right hand, easing her lips towards his neck. "Kiss me"

Inhaling deeply she kept her sobs as bay as she slowly, yet uncertainly began to apply soft, tender kisses to his neck and collarbone. Closing his eyes Freddy let out a long deep sigh of pleasure and then pushed the top of her head further down his chest. Not once did she stop her fleshly hot kisses upon his skin.

He continued to push her head further past the bottom of his chest, however her nerves got the better of her and she sobbed against his flesh. There was no way she could kiss any further down, if that was what he expected of her. "No…I can't…" she jerked her head away from his stomach and whined quietly. "Not _there_ "

He sneered at her with frustration and looked down at his crotch, his hard on pushing powerfully against his trousers. Maybe not tonight. It was something he knew she always hated as a child. "Take that off" he motioned with his depraved eyes at her nightdress. "Now"

A shiver shot through her body as she timidly clasped the bottom of her nightdress, then hauled it off her shuddering body. Left only in a pair of white cotton pants. Instantaneously she tried to shield her breasts from his ravenous eyes. He chuckled immorally and seized both her wrists, prying her arms away from her chest and to her sides.

He clucked his tongue enthusiastically and curled his right arm around her bare back as he lowered his lips to hers again, kissing her fervently for a few seconds before kissing down her jaw line. Past her jugular, and lower until his avid lips found her right breast and with a low lustful growl he devoured her fleshly mound. Sucking, kissing and licking licentiously.

Katherine's head lulled backwards as her bottom quivering lip parted in mounting bliss that was erupting from within her. She made a mewing sound as she felt his tongue swirl around her nipple. Her right hand flew up to grasp the back of his head, entangling in his sandy hair and arched her chest upwards and moaned again as his right hand began to massage and knead her other breast.

His chest reverberated as he chuckled sinfully against her breast. It was just he planned, her mind was falling apart. Becoming twisted. It was fucking perfect.

After a few more minutes of stimulating her breasts he recoiled his head back from her chest and saw the look of pure disappointment spreading across her face. Slowly, she opened her glazed eyes to stare at him in annoyance.

He laughed nastily at her. Then pointed at his crotch with his head. "Go on"

Her fingers unravelled from his hair and she gulped apprehensively, letting her hands fall to his belt and slowly unbuckled him. She never averted her gaze away from his bare chest as she unzipped him. Deep down she always hated doing this to him, as a child and even more so now.

The bed shifted as he hurriedly pulled off his trousers and under garment leaving him naked in front of her. She gasped as he manoeuvred her sweaty, trembling hand to his hard on and forced her to curl her fingers around the bottom of his shaft. "You know what to do"

Choking back a sob she leisurely began to stroke him, never once looking down as she did those crude ministrations on him. If she did she was going to be sick. This was despicable, utterly _contemptible_ what she was doing. Nevertheless it was the only _means_ to save Michael.

She flinched as she heard a deep groan growling from his chest and she lifted her sobbing face to look at him. His eyes were clamped closed, lost in the fervour that was overwhelming his body. He robustly licked his lips and thrust himself into her hand as she slid her finger down over him. It made her baulk away in disgust. However, her stroking never ceased.

It never occurred her that his hands were moving towards the rim of her pants until she heard it.

A sharp _ripping_ sound, the material of her pants were now torn in two and discarded onto the bedroom floor. Then she felt a hand, two fingers brushing along the apex of her thighs and with a deep moan he began to soothingly rub her sensitive bud of nerves. Her teeth chewed and nibbled at her lips as she felt a wetness coating her thighs.

"Mmm, someone's enjoying this" Freddy cackled vulgarly and slide one finger into her centre, plunging his digit in and out, but ever so slowly. She moaned inaudibly and this set Freddy off, as he drove himself into her hand again and then moaned deeply. Self-control. He had to _stop_ , he was too close to letting go. To cumin. "Stop and lie down sweetheart"

Her hand withdrew from around him and she whimpered softly. "I-I…"

He looked at her with a distasteful leer, was she going to resist him? Change her fucking mind? "You better have not changed your mind, princess. Because I won't be too happy about it!"

She sobbed pitifully and glanced again at the vortex. "He just means _so_ much to me daddy"

"Then do this for him!" he titled his head towards hers. Waiting for a response.

Katherine wearily ran her hands through her sweaty hair and gave a modest nod, before descending onto her back. Her petrified eyes glared up at him as he pulled over a dusty sheet over them both as he climbed over her. He spread her legs wide with his hands and almost immediately she felt him place himself at her entrance.

"Relax honey" he kissed her forehead, "Nice deep breaths"

Her chest slowly raised and she then let out a long deep breath, blinking away her tears. Soon, her body tensed as he lethargically pushed himself into her centre. In a flash her hands gripped his shoulders, the fingernails digging into his skin. Nearly drawing blood. He smirked carnally at her and eased himself in even further, until he was half way in.

She hissed and winced as how big he was, "It's too sore…"

"You're too tense" he growled and lowered his head. "Now relax"

Her eyes fluttered wildly and she managed to gather herself to take a deep long breath, then she exhaled slowly. Freddy slid out slightly and then thrust further into her, groaning gruffly as he met with her resistance. He pressed his lips over hers and kissed her longingly before withdrawing slightly again and then with a grunt he forcefully ploughed his full length into her.

Breaking her barrier.

Claiming her purity.

He _owned_ her now.

She shrieked against his mouth, starting to sob quietly and with a quiet chuckle he broke the kiss, biting his lip at how _tight_ she was. He then slowly started to examine her face meticulously. Each muscle on her face was contorted into anguish, discomfort. Tears streaked down her face. Just like the way the other little girls he fucked would have been. When he had claimed their innocence.

But this was different to him. This was going be much more pleasurable for him. Because it was _her_. His little girl.

Though it may not be enjoyable for her _this_ time. But next time, oh she will be wanting more.

 _Much_ more.

Katherine whimpered and winced as he slowly began to pummel into her. Her fingers were still dug into his shoulders, grasping on tightly and he lowered his lips to her neck. Lightly kissing and grazing her skin with his skin. He moaned against her flesh and then leaned up on his arms, continuing his steady thrusting into her tight walls.

She groaned with pain and turned her face to the right, her teeth clutching a mouthful of the pillow and she shrieked agonizingly into the soft fabric. After a few minutes the pain had eased to a dull numb friction sensation. But fuck it was still uncomfortable. And that the fact that he was steadily increasing his frantic plunging into her body wasn't helping matters.

Tearing her face away from the pillow she grunted as he pushed into her further than before. He was too lost in his own ecstasy to even contemplate what he was doing to her, to recognise the pain he was putting her through.

He picked up his frantic pace again and inclined his face above hers, his breathless panting fluttered over her flustered face. Still he had his eyes closed. The corner of his lips twitched upwards as he moaned. "Oh, baby girl…"

She whimpered quietly and to turn face away from him, but he grasped the side of her face as his licentious eyes opened to stare at her. "Don't look away"

Another sob came from her as he propelled himself into her again, a little harder and forceful than before. His jaw dropped opened as he felt it, the beginnings of his orgasm and with an animalistic growl he thrust more frantically. He shuddered and moaned intensely and then groaned out her name.

"Katherine…"

She snivelled and tensed as she felt him twitch inside of her and then felt his whole body tremble. He gasped as he emptied himself inside of her and collapsed on top of her, and a wicked satisfied grin grew across his sweat drenched face. Kissing her cheek lightly he raised up on his arms and smiled uncouthly at her. "I have to say, you didn't disappoint"

Her response was silence as she turned her shaking face away from him, silent tears trickled down her face. She was repulsed by what had just happened. The feel of his body upon hers was so immoral, so full of sin. She felt so fucking dirty. But why did she feel something else when he had taken her innocence?

Did she feel _good_? Perhaps felt some sort of special connection between them both? There was always this special bond between them since she was a little girl. She had thought it had disappeared, vanished over the years since they had been apart. But now, this very moment, she felt it again. What had happened had just _ignited_ the bond again. Brought it back to life.

Freddy discreetly read her ponderings and couldn't help but smirk callously. Her mind was lingering on the edge of insanity. He slowly withdrew himself from her and leaned up on his knees. She cringed as she felt a gush of liquid trickle down her bare thighs and weakly turned her face back to his as he had now morphed back to his burnt form, his trousers, red and green sweater, hat and glove were all back in place.

"I'm sure you'd like to wake up" he trailed a burnt finger up the inside of her right thigh, smudging the blood and white substance on her thigh together. "Perhaps _clean_ yourself up"

She sobbed and cringed as he leaned over her body again. His left hand tenderly stroked her hair away from her face. "I really did enjoy that. And deep down _you_ did too"

He chuckled immorally and with one last kiss to her forehead he pushed her out of the dream, into the waking world. After a few moments he turned towards the vortex and began to laugh. Boisterously and full of deceit. His cunning plan had worked. The image of Michael faded away, dissolving away into nothing. The lie he had told her had worked. The little shit Michael _wasn't_ asleep, it was just a pretence to get her to sleep with him. And it succeeded just like he knew it would.

And _now_ it was time to get the second part of his fiendish plan underway…

 _ **x x x** _

I know Freddy is a b****d! But I love writing him this way! lol.

If you noticed the way Katherine is thinking in this chapter will be a major change in her personality in the sequel.


	24. Broken

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. I understand that a reviewer thought the last chapter was 'messed up' of f***ed up' - I understand, but I like writing very dark, disturbing stories! Especially writing Freddy's personality that was as it's far more enjoyable! :)

This chapter is a short. I was going to add another scene at the end, but that will be in the next chapter. The next chapter will be the last (may not be due until end of April as I'm away on my holiday/vacation for a week! - but I'll try and plan the last part of the trilogy at the start of May!

Please review! Any questions about the end of the story, then please ask! :)

 **Chapter 24:** Broken

She was consumed in tears.

Frantically sobbing. Drops of tears were steadily trickling down her face.

That was all she could do. No matter how she tried to calm herself, to mentally count to ten and regulate her breathing, Katherine could NOT stop crying. Her body shivered as she sat hunched over knees. She still lay on the bed, her hair draped over the sides of her sweaty shaking face. It had been ten minutes since she had awaken from her slumber.

Even this very moment she could feel his lean body against hers. His bare chest against hers, his hot panting breath fluttered over her agonized face. His hands on her skin, the feel of him inside her. Ravaging her, claiming her…

She whimpered and gripped the top of the bed clothes, and began to roll them down little by little. As she yanked down the bedclothes past her rim of her nightdress she gently shifted her body upwards and immediately cringed at the feel of a sticky substance upon the inside of her thighs.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she tremblingly rose to her feet and feebly grasped the mattress to steady herself. A trickle of blood oozed down her right leg and she peered down to her leg, seeing it appear under the rim of her nightdress just below the inside of her knee.

Pulling teary eyes towards the mattress she yanked down the covers and saw a large blotch of crimson liquid and her tattered pants. She recoiled her hands away to her mouth, stifling another snivel of despair. What did she do? Had she really lost her fucking mind? To do _that_? Sleep with him, her own father? She gave up her virginity, her own dignity to him.

But deep down she knew why. There was a reason. It was part of his fucking proposal. Either sleep with him or Michael would _die_.

Katherine frowned in dejection.

Michael.

What was going to happen between them now? It was imperative that she told him what had happened. Try and justify the harrowing situation she was put in, he would understand. Of course he _would_ , he was sympathetic towards her after what happened to her when the sexual abuse first started a few days ago. He would be the exact same this time, though he would no doubt be angry that her father did that to her. Again he would want to enact some sort of revenge on her father. This time she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop him from trying to attain his vengeance on him.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw that the time was only 3am. There was no way she could wait another several hours to tell him what had happened. The sooner she got out of here and told him face to face, the better. She briskly scuttled over towards the aluminium blinds and peered into the hallway. There wasn't a soul in sight. Down to the far left of the corridor was the nurse's station where the two nurses on duty were situated. It was a small office that was closed off to patients and visitors. They normally filled out paper medical paper work or chat away to each other. If she could just sneak past that room she could make a run for it.

She took a deep laboured breath and looked back to the mattress. Firstly, she had to get rid of the blood stained bed covers. Oh, she could easily leave them there and flee. But what if one of the Doctors or Nurses discovered them, then informed Sheriff Thompson? What would they think of her or believe had happened to her? The wisest option was to destroy or hide the bed sheets. Then she would tidy herself up a bit, get changed and leave.

Katherine took a few steps towards the bed and grasped the bed sheets to violently pull them away from the mattress. Her eyes widened in despair at the dark stains on the dark navy mattress. Her blood had soaked right through. Her stomach lurched and she staggered over to the bin in the corner of the room. She flung the lid opened and heaved up the contents of her stomach into the black bag inside. After a moment she used the back of her right hand to wipe away a thin line of salvia from her mouth.

She lifted her weary gaze up to a medium sized blue tissue dispenser that was attached to the wall. She quickly grabbed a handful of tissues and rushed into the small toilet that was attached to the room. She switched on the hot and cold taps, dampening each tissue and then gradually began to clean the blood that tarnished her thighs. After a few minutes she was more or less cleaned.

But no matter if the blood stains were away, she still _felt_ dirty. She felt _used_.

She then pulled off her nightdress and rolled it into a ball, shoving it into the bin. Running back to the bed she gathered the tainted bed sheets, her torn pants and crumpled them together, then threw it as well into the bin. Pushing them as far as she could towards the bottom. Her hands reached up to the tissue dispenser, yanking several more tissues and placed them on top of the bed sheets in the bin and slammed the lid shut.

With a nervous look at the hallway she hurried back to the bed and grabbed her clothes, pulling on a fresh pair of pants, socks, white bra, jeans, blouse and black flats. Her hair was a tussled mess, but she couldn't give a shit about that at the minute. She reached down for her backpack and hooked both straps over each of her shoulders. Turning towards the door she took two steps forward then froze, before twisting back to the blue curtain and trailed it closed around the bed. Hopefully no one would check on her until later that morning. She didn't want to panic them, but what else could she do? Sit around and wait for them to question her about the blood stains on her bed? What the fuck could she say? If she told them what really happened they would lock her up and throw away the key.

And that was the last thing she wanted. To be thrown into Westin Hills. Her mental state was already hanging in the balance. By going _there_ she would lose it!

Though, she had to believe that everything would work out, that Michael would recognize her reasoning for doing what she did. That he would help her get through it all, they would be able to move on and salvage their relationship. Her relationship with him was the only _sane_ part of her life, the only source of strength she had left. It meant _everything_ to her, it was the most important part of her life.

Her right hand gripped the strap on her shoulder and she cautiously approached the door of her room. She glanced up and down the barren corridor, then stealthily proceeded down the corridor. To each side were darkened side wards, each patient was snuggled in their beds, in deep sleep. About twenty feet down the hallway she came to the nurse's station and came to a stop. Inside she small office she saw Nurse Peters and another nurse chatting quietly. They had their backs turned to the door, giving Katherine the perfect opportunity to flee.

She took one last glance behind her and then ran past the office and into the next corridor where there was two elevators. Perhaps she should take the stair case, as what if she bumped into Doctor Ward? There had to be a back staircase that she could use. Walking past the elevators she saw a small red exit sign to her left, above a doorway. She shoved opened the door and hastily descended the flight of steps and she soon found herself in another corridor and heard the faint sound of voices from the far ahead. It was the reception area. In a matter of minutes she was in the parking lot, revelling in the cool night's breeze on her hot face.

To her left was a small bench and she made her way towards it. Throes of people went to and fro, mainly hospital porters or nursing staff ready to start whatever hourly shifts that awaited them. Down to the far right was a small narrow lane that stretched around the back of the building. An ambulance slowly drove down the lane, the bright blue lights flickered wildly in the dark night as the vehicle rolled by.

Her heart suddenly plummeted into the pit of her stomach. Was Michael in the back of that ambulance? Was his body found in the dormitory? No, no, she was being _paranoid_. She had did what her father asked of her, hadn't she? Michael was safe, he was alive. But was he awake? As far as she was aware he was still asleep when she had woken from her dream. Would her father be so underhanded as to go after him after she woke up?

She shook her head lightly. No, her father wouldn't go back on his word. Despite abusing her through her life, he had never lied to her. Well, as far as she was aware. Why would he do it now? Michael was safe.

As much as she wanted to go and see Michael straight away, she had something extremely vital to do first…

 _ **x x x**_

A dirty blade slowly trailed across several old photos of a young Katherine. Freddy loomed over the old photograph album at the wooden bench in his secret room. It hadn't been long since he had the pleasure of ' _fucking'_ her, his little Katherine. He had to admit at the time he didn't really care for what she was feeling or if she was in pain, he was only interested in the pure pleasure he was getting. Perhaps the next time he would pay a little more attention to her. But just he like he intended everything was going according to plan. How could it not? Seeing as he put some serious effort in gaining her trust over the last nights.

Though now he had to wait. And he was one impatient man. He _hated_ waiting. Nevertheless it had to be done. When the time was right he would implement the second part of his plan. Though the sooner the better.

He licked his scarred lips lewdly and brought his burnt, charred hand to the photo he had sneakily stole from one of her previous dreams. It was her in her netball outfit. A vile grin etched at his lips and he plucked the photo from the page to raise it to his mouth. He gave he a firm kiss and pensively stared at the picture.

 _Are you sure this plan of yours will work Krueger?_

Freddy scowled and turned away from the bench, "Yes it will. Do _not_ doubt me!"

 _It isn't as simple as you **think** Freddy. _ Another one of the demons hissed quietly.

Lifting his bladed claw Freddy jabbed a single blade towards the direction of the voices. "I can do this! Everything will work out just the way I told you!"

 _But you need to understand, that what you have planned will take a lot-_

"Don't you think I know that? But it will be _worth_ it! Once their pathetic relationship is in fucking pieces and she's back my side, then you will understand _why_ I am doing it _this_ way!" Freddy sneered in aggravation. He sighed quietly, then felt his muscles tighten on his face, a tingling sensation overpowering over his body. Taking a step towards the door he slid the photo into his back pocket and flicked a blade at the door. There was a low screech as it creaked opened.

Outside the room wasn't the basement. But a dark passageway, a thick vapour distorting his view. The blades on his glove swished and scraped together.

It was time.

A vicious grin grew across his lips and he began to predatorily stalk down the shadowy passageway…

 _ **X x x**_

The bright golden glow of the letters _'Smyth's Pharmacy'_ shone in the dimly lit main street. In the darkened sky, the full moon was out, casting it's hazy glow down in the street. It was by pure luck that Katherine saw this Pharmacy store was opened as she turned into the road. She had been walking for the last half an hour searching for one. Now, her nerves were starting to get the better of her at the thought of asking for what she needed. Her hands were clammy, sweat dribbling along the lines on her palms. She walked up to the glass door and grabbed the grey handle, pushing it opened and entered. There were several rows of shelves to her left and right, stacked with toiletries such as shower gel, shampoo, conditioner, hair spray, hair moose…etc. Other shelves held baby wipes, cotton wool, baby diapers.

She passed by them and forced a week smile as she approached the counter at the back. A blond haired woman in her mid twenties looked up from the newspaper, "Hi, can I help you?"

"Would it be possible if I could get the emergency contraceptive pill? P-please?" Katherine felt her cheeks go red in embarrassment.

The woman stood up straight, giving her a grim nod. "One moment. I'll have to get the Pharmacist. She needs to ask you some questions first. That okay?"

Nodding once Katherine felt her legs begin to shake. God, what was this woman going to ask? How could she answer them? Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Though, she needed to get this, didn't she? To allay her anxieties.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Smith" a woman with black hair appeared from behind the counter. Her slim body was adorned in a pristine grey suit and long white pharmacist coat. She smiled warmly at her. "I understand you want the emergency contraceptive pill?"

"Yes. How much will it cost?" Katherine unhooked the straps of her bag from her shoulders.

"I need to ask you some questions. It's very important that you answer them as best as you can" Dr Smith took a wavering look at her body language. "Do you want something to drink? You look a little flustered"

"I'm okay, thanks" Katherine smiled weakly.

"Okay. Firstly, how old are you? What are your usual means of contraception?"

"I'm eighteen" she glimpsed nervously from the woman to the ground, "It was my f-first time doing….well, you know"

Dr Smith nodded quietly. "May I ask, are you in a relationship? Or was it a one night stand?"

Katherine lifted her ashen face to her. She had to lie, create a false account of what occurred. Her chest raised and fell slowly as she took a deep breath, then responded. "Yeah, it was w-with my boyfriend. We were making out and it just kind of happened in the heat of the moment"

"Where you drinking or using drugs?"

"No!" Katherine shook her head.

She nodded slowly. "How long has it been since you had unprotected sex? How many hours?"

"A few hours. It was about two hours ago"

The older woman wandered behind the counter, then continued her questions. "When was the last time you had your menstrual cycle? Are you taking any medication?"

"My last cycle was about two weeks ago. Uh, I would take valium the odd time. It was subscribed to me by Doctor back in Central City" Katherine felt herself become slightly irritated. What was with all the fucking questions? "Please I really need this"

Studying the young girl Dr Smith gave a solemn nod. Then disappeared behind a tall shelf behind the counter. A few minutes later she reappeared with a small brown paper package, "I want to give you some advice. Make sure if you are considering on having sexual intercourse to think about using protection. It's _very_ important"

Katherine unzipped her back, stretching her right hand inside to grab her purse. But a hand reached over the counter and stopped her. She looked back to the pharmacist in bewilderment, slightly confused.

"It's okay. You can have it for free. Remember, be careful next time you and your boyfriend decide to have sexual intercourse. Read the leaflet inside for the side effects before you take the tablet" she held out the package to her. "You take care"

Taking the item from her, Katherine smiled appreciatively. "Thank you" she spun on her heel and left the store. Her hand gripped the brown paper tightly as she wandered down the barren sidewalk to a small bench outside a grocery store.

The street lamp shone down on her as she slumped despondently onto the bench. Her hands shook as she ripped the brown paper apart, revealing a small white box with words in black letters - Emergency Contraceptive Pill.

Her fingernails tugged opened the lid of the box and she shook out a small silver square foil pack. In the middle was a small white pill covered by a thin layer of foil. She used her thumb to push out the small circle tablet and placed it in her mouth, then dry swallowed it. Her eyes clamped shut and she silently prayed that at least _one_ fucking thing would go right for her.

It took her about fifteen minutes to compose herself. She had stopped by the Craven Diner and was pleased that it was opened, she needed a fix of caffeine. But now she was hastily making her away across the lawn of the Springwood Community College grounds towards the student dormitories. The sun had begun to rise in the distance, radiating a hazy glow over the town. Her eyes darted up to Michael's dormitory window and she could see the faint glow of his lamp from behind the blinds. A shadow shifted across the window and she knew instantly it was him. She sighed and her lips curled into a thankful smiled and soon she began to laugh nervously. Why was she worried about? He was awake and he was out of harms way.

She mentally prepared herself for the testing conversation she had to have with him. He would listen, she was sure of it. They would get through this. She was certain of it!

Her heart fiercely thumped in her chest as she came to a stop outside Michael's dormitory. This was it, there was no turning back. Raising her right hand she rapped the door quickly and then turned the brass handle, easing the door opened. Michael stood at his desk, staring down intently at the various framed photographs of them both. He turned around as she strode up to him, a relieved smile stretched across her face at finding him unharmed.

"Oh, Michael you're okay! Thank god!" she flung her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. He gently patted her back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, staring down at her as she took a step back.

Katherine sniffled and lazily wiped at her face, "I left the hospital, Dr Ward doesn't know. No one knows"

He cocked his head to the side, perplexed. "Why did you leave? What's wrong?"

"There's something I needed to tell you-"

"Really?" he cut in sharply. Interrupting her, "Actually there is something I need to tell you too"

She stared into his face, his eyes were sombre, dogged. It unnerved her slightly, then again it was probably her anxiety kicking in. "Please let me go first!"

He gave a slow nod and then tucked a strand of her hair away from her face. "Go on"

Her eyes avoided his. "I fell asleep earlier-"

Again he interjected. "You fell asleep? What the hell?"

"Just let me finish!" she hissed. "My father…h-he had a p-proposal for me!" her breath became to be haggard. Taking a step backwards she closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten. Preparing herself. "You were asleep, he showed you sleeping in the dormitory. He wanted me t-to…"

Michael sighed, "What is it Kathy?"

"He wanted me to sleep with him!" she spat out in between her sobs.

His face grew pale, eyes becoming glazed over with disbelief. Then a flash of anger. "You did, didn't you?" his voice was low, full of despair.

She lowered her eyes for a brief moment. Afraid to even look at his face, then she took a long deep breath. "You have to listen to me, it was the only way! He said he would kill you if I didn't! You were sleeping!"

He took a step forward and crossed his arms. "You know this makes it _easier_! With what I was going to say to you!"

Katherine felt dizzy, light-headed. But she soon got her bearings and averted her gaze back to his stern, cold face. "What do you mean? Makes it easier? What are you talking about?"

"I was going to talk to you this afternoon after you were discharged from the hospital. I wanted to talk about us, our relationship. Well, if you could call it a fucking relationship. Especially after what you've done a few day ago!" Michael said with a sneer, his head titled forwards her. It was as though he was trying to intimidate her.

She stood her ground, glaring at him in surprise. A frown graced at her lips. "What are you on about?"

"I was going to finish with you!" he snarled. " _End_ our pathetic, meaningless relationship!"

Katherine froze, her whole body going cold. Was she hearing this right? He was going to finish with her? It was a mistake. "You don't mean that!"

"Really?" he closed in on her, and she defensively took a step backwards. "Look what you _allowed_ him to do to you!"

Her mouth dropped opened as she tried to muster the words to reply, but he continued on. Each of his words were filled with disgust.

"C'mon Kathy, look what he did to you. It wasn't more than a few days ago, how he fingered you. You probably wanted it didn't you? You more than likely begged him to do it!"

"No! That's not true!" Katherine whimpered, bemused at how he was acting towards her. Maybe they didn't really talk about this in depth. They should have done so at the time, now it was causing their relationship to become shaky. On edge. "I told you, he had me handcuffed me to the bed! I couldn't do anything! I didn't want it to happen!"

He shook his head, questioning her. "How do I know you're telling me the truth? You never told me what happened! It took you two fucking days! How can I trust you! Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes I was!" she cried, her voice rose in pitch. Despair and fright tainting it. Why was this happening to her? Their conversation wasn't meant to go this way.

"Well…" he rubbed his chin lightly with his left hand and eyed her with contempt. The look in his eyes was something that she wasn't used to seeing. "What about the second time? When he went down on you?"

"Why are you talking to me like this?" Katherine took a step to the side, avoiding his cruel glare. "You need to listen to me, we can talk about this properly-"

"We don't need to talk about anything as I've had some time to think! About the way you willingly allowed him to touch you, how can I even contemplate touching you now after you allowed him to do that? And now you've just told me that you slept with him?!" he snarled.

She tentatively moved towards him and stretched out her right hand to touch his shoulder. Her brown eyes were pleading for him to understand. "Please I can explain…"

Recoiling away he viciously slapped her hand away in disgust. Sickened that she could dare touch him. "Oh you want to explain? What exactly? How you fucked him? Did he fuck you while on top of you or did you ride _him_ instead?"

Her mouth went agape in distress, taken back by this callous words. How could he do this to her? Say these vile comments towards her? "Michael…" her voice came out in a whisper, tears began to trickle down her face. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Why shouldn't I? Did you really expect me to" he raised his right hand to mockingly lightly tap the top of her head, "pat your head and say that everything was okay? You really are dumb, aren't you?"

"I did it to protect you!" she explained through her snivelling sobs. "He was going to kill you!"

"I never asked for your help, I can look after myself Katherine!" he pointed a finger at her, thrusting it mere inches form her quivering face. "I don't need you!"

She trembled and whimpered as he continued with his crude, harsh comments.

"You want to know something else? I _pitied_ you. That was the only reason I said that I loved you at our prom. Out of pity, I felt sorry for you!" he chuckled quietly and then smiled nastily at her.

Her eyes widened in dejection and she shook her head wildly. "That's not true, we've always talked about our feelings!"

"Well, I was lying to you. I was lying to myself! In the end how can I love someone as dirty as you? You've been tainted since you were a child! The way your father kissed and touched you! You're nothing but damaged goods and it's only _now_ that I've realised it!" his voice was vindictive, full of spite. He gave her a look of aversion and spun away.

"Don't to t-this to me!" she begged, her voice quivered vehemently. Taking a few steps towards him she stretched out her hands to him. "I love you Michael!"

The minute her fingertips brushed the side of his back he twisted back to her hastily and shoved her away, "Keep your filthy hands off of me! You're disgusting, you're nothing but _filth_!"

For once in the last three years she spent with him had she never felt this small or disturbed by this words and actions. Her legs kicked into gear as he stalked towards her and she yelped as her back hit the wall beside the door. He halted a foot before her and towered over her, giving her a malicious smile. The coldness of his eyes, so dark and heartless was something she had never seen. This was a different side to his persona altogether, maybe she never really knew him at all. His lips brushed her hair as he stated plainly. "I _don't_ love you. You're nothing but a dirty little _whore_!"

Those words ripped through her like a knife, stabbing into her heart. Of all the most vicious and cruel things that she had heard being tossed in her direction throughout her childhood and teenaged years, this was the most ghastly and wicked. How could the man she loved do this to her? Did he not realise that her confidence was hanging by a thread? The thought of being rejected by him, of being alone terrified her.

She took a deep breath, anger exploding in her dark brown eyes and in a flash her right clenched fist connected with the left side of his mouth. He grunted as his head cracked to the right and he staggered backwards a few feet. Without another glance at him, she ran from the room in a flood of tears.

Michael slowly stood up straight and soon a twisted, triumphant smirk spread across his face. He felt a trickle of blood oozing down his chin and with a dark chuckle his smirk grew into a grin. Blood was smeared across both his top and bottom teeth. His chuckle soon grew deeper in pitch, more gravely than normal. Quickly, a tongue, not slick and pink, but blistered and black slithered over his teeth and corner of his lips to lick away the blood. Then he grinned again, barring jagged blackened teeth and his laughter started up once more.

Yet this time it was more maniacal and uncontrollable.

He slowly stalked back to the desk where a prom photo stared up at him. Curling his hands around the frame he raised it in the air and slammed it face down on the wooden desk. Shards of glass were scattered across the wood and he flipped it over, smiling fiendishly at the broken frame.

After one more moment, his body trembled as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Then with a deep painful groan he collapsed to the floor with a thud…


	25. Alone

**Author's Note:** So here it is, the final chapter. The final scene may not be as exciting, but I did my best! lol.  
Apologies for the long wait. To let you readers know that my updates may not be as frequent due to a change in my own personal life - I am now in a relationship, so I will not have as much free time to write. But I will try and update at least once a month.

The last part of the Trilogy - _**Broken Dreams**_ \- will started to be planned this week. I am hoping to bring in another character from the NoES series.

Also this Saturday I will be meeting Robert Englund at Film and Comic Convention - getting really nervous now! I'll probably faint or cry lol.

Thank you for all your reviews in this story. Much appreciated!

 **Chapter 25:** Alone

The front doors of the student halls were flung opened as the sobbing figure of Katherine ran from the building. Her body quaked and legs trembled violently. The harsh, callous words of Michael repeated again and again in her weary mind.

Disgusting.

Filthy.

Whore.

Was she really a whore? For doing that? Sleeping with her own father? But it was the only means of saving Michael. Why could he not realise that? Then again he had said that he wanted to finish with her, he was going to tell her that in the afternoon. He was going to end their relationship even if she told him what had transpired with her father. Perhaps she never fully comprehended his true feelings, his thoughts. What had caused him to change his opinion towards her? And the intimidating way he was acting towards, the leering look, the manner in which he was towering above her.

It was so daunting, so terrifying.

She stumbled to a stop at a small bench. The shock and pain from his cold, cruel words was turning into anger. Rage. Despondency also overpowered her. Right now she was so alone. Even when she was separated from her father back as a ten year old she never once felt this way.

So lost and in despair.

How would the others react to the news if she or perhaps Michael told them? Would they have the seem feelings as Michael? Of repulsion and disdain? They didn't know her that long, perhaps a few weeks and she never knew their true personalities? The last thing she wanted was hearing them whisper snide remarks about her, seeing their sneering faces as they glimpsed in her direction. Perhaps she was better off away from everyone, especially now.

What was the point of being around them?

Raising her tired face she wiped lazily at her teary cheeks and headed towards the student houses in Lewis Road. She flinched as she felt a spittle of water fall upon her hair, then another and another. Soon the heavens had opened as a torrential downpour began to drench the small town. The rain soaked into her clothes as she trudged down the quiet street. A deep rumble of thunder echoed in the distance in the dark grey sky. Her body shivered as a light breeze blew down the sidewalk.

There was a screech of tyres as a car halted to a stop several feet behind her. Spinning around she saw Donald Thompson climb out of his police care, concern and disbelief was carved across his jaded face. "Katherine, what are you doing here?"

She sniffled and took a few steps back, not daring to answer him. Her eyes darted to the passenger door as Nancy appeared from the car.

Nancy gripped the door of the car, staring wide eyed and in shock at the girl. "What's wrong?"

Katherine sneered and took more steps away from them. "Why don't you ask Michael I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you!" her voice dripped with rage.

Nancy glanced over towards her father, bemused by Katherine's words and her tone of voice. It was full of frenzy, she seemed to be furious. What the hell was going on? She should still be in hospital until later that afternoon. Did she discharge herself or maybe Michael went to have her discharged earlier that night? Did they have an argument? She turned towards Katherine, however the girl was running down the street.

As she was about to run after her, Glenn jumped out of the back seat and grasped her arm. "Where are you going?"

"To get Katherine! Did you not see the state she's in? Something must have happened! We can't just let her go!" she snapped brusquely.

"I'll go after her. You and Glenn go and check on Michael. He will know what has happened. Once I get her I'll bring her straight back here" Donald cut in and gestured for them both to leave. "I'll find her. I promise"

She opened her mouth to rebuke, but she knew deep down Nancy knew he was right. Although she wanted to talk to Katherine first. Speak to her one on one on their own, as over the last few weeks she had built a camaraderie with her. Sometimes men can be too forceful, not as sensitive in their words when trying to console a girl who is distraught. That was the intention of wanting to speak to her.

"Come on Nancy!" Glenn's hand gently gripped her arm, tugging her towards the student dormitories. "Your dad will find her"

Sighing softly she quickly ran with him towards down the sidewalk. The rain continued to pelt down on the ground, puddles of water starting to form on the paths. They hurried into the students halls and made their way up towards the dormitories. As they neared Michael's room they could see the outline of a body laying slumped face down on the floor through the gap in the door. Without another thought they barged into the room, finding Michael's motionless body at the side of his bed. Kneeling at his side Glenn gently turned him onto his back. A thin line of blood trickled from his left nostril, his eyes were clamped shut and were moving vehemently beneath his eyelids. He groaned and grumbled softly.

"My god! Wake him up!" Nancy shrieked.

Glenn leaned back and lightly slapped him across the face. To their relief his eyes snapped opened and he started to cough violently, spluttering and spitting up a spittle of blood.

"Ugh…w-what…" he whispered huskily. His hands clenched and unclenched slowly, his eyes fluttering wildly as he tried to focus on their faces as they flickered in and out of his vision. He moaned and shook his head slowly, trying to take deep breaths.

"Take it easy man" Glenn muttered and eased him to a sitting position against the side of the single bed. "You were unconscious. You're lucky we found you when we did"

"Were you speaking to Katherine?" Nancy asked.

Michael groaned and shook his head lightly, the beginnings of a searing headache starting to take hold. He blinked slowly, processing Nancy's question.

Katherine…

He frowned. Was she here? Was he actually speaking to her? He didn't remember, but then again there was something. A vague recollection of a conversation. But it wasn't him. He could feel his mouth moving, his body walking towards her. Though when his mouth was moving, the words weren't what he wanted to say to her. They weren't his thoughts. They were someone else's. Much darker, more malevolent and twisted. Another presence was within him, controlling _his_ body, _his_ voice…

"Michael! Talk to us! What the hell happened?" Nancy persisted, her voice rose in annoyance. "We tried to stop her outside, but she just ran away. She was sobbing her heart out!"

He ran his hands through his messy hair and then winced slightly at a stinging sensation on the right corner of his lip. His tongue slide out to touch the soft tissue of his lip and he felt liquid, his lip was cut. "I….I don't know what happened"

"Did you have a fight?" Nancy reached into her front jean pocket for a hanky, giving it to him. "You've a busted lip, did she hit you?"

"I think so…" he avoided their curious gazes. His hands pressed against the carpet, trying to push himself to his feet. But he lost his balance and stumbled back to the ground. "I have to go after her…"

"Listen, you need to rest. Something happened to you. Try and remember. Did you fall asleep after Katherine left?" Nancy continued.

Michael leaned his head back against the bed, his thoughts swirling like a cyclone in his mind. He reflected on what had happened during the night. After leaving the hospital he stopped to get a takeaway from a local Chinese restaurant, ate in his room and drank some coffee. He then took a stroll around campus until 1am, then arrived back at his room. It was about fifteen minutes later that he began to look through some photo albums of him, Katherine and the rest of his friends from Central City.

Michael face went taut as the memory flashed in his fatigued mind.

He had fallen asleep…

 _Michael glanced at his watch, the time ticking just past 3.15am. He then turned to the last page of his photo album. The warm smile was still etched across his jaded face. It was taken a few weeks before they came back here to Springwood. Katherine and him were sitting on her porch in her old home with her foster parent - Ms Burroughs - their hands were entangled with each other, wide smiles were directed at the camera. They were so happy then, so carefree and had their future ahead of them. Now, their future, their lives were in danger. If only they had decided to go to another University, to stay in Central City. They would be safe._

 _If only they could find a way to stop that fucker Freddy. There had to be some way, wasn't there? He had to have a weakness, there was no way his powers were endless._

 _He groaned and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. His body went taut as he heard a small crackling noise from the corner of his desk. Turning his gaze he eyed the frame of the formal photograph of himself and Katherine. The wooden frame was started to splinter, growing wider until the glass cracked down diagonally across their smiling faces. Then a dark liquid began to form along the crack, spreading outwards along the other cracks that began to appear._

 _It was blood._

 _Michael gasped and jumped to his feet as the photo combusted into bright flames, then the photo album subsequently erupted into flames. Staggering backwards he watched as the other two photo frames of him and Katherine started to fracture and the photos within slowly melted away, their faces dissolving away…_

 _He spun around towards the door as a soft red glow emanated from thin crack at the bottom. Smoke billowed underneath into the room, soon distorting his vision as he coughed and rasped. Trying to catch his breath._

 _The flames continued to spread across his desk, sparks flickered onto the bed and soon the mattress was consumed in flames. He wheezed and tottered forward, stumbling onto his hands and knees as the smoke suffocated him. Polluting his lungs. Was this it? Was this the fucking way that bastard was going to kill him? Suffocate him through smoke inhalation? It was quite a cowardly way if it was. Showed how spineless Freddy really was._

 _His eyes stung from the thick smoke. Crawling forward a few feet he coughed violently. The tips of his fingers curled inwards, the feel of the carpet giving away to cold hard metal. Searing heat from the darkened, misty passageway engulfed him. The smoke dissipated away, allowing him to see the long corridor of the power plant before him._

 _There was a set of footsteps from behind him, growing louder with each passing step. Taking a deep breath Michael lurched to his feet and charged forward down the corridor, trying to keep some distance between him and Freddy._

 _ **Screech…**_

 _He flinched at the sound of Freddy's claws upon metal. It seemed the fucker was close. Coming to an intersecting corridor Michael peered down to the right, seeing a thin mist of steam and flickering shadows that was created by a faint fire in a far furnace at the end of the passageway. Noticing a rusty metal pole lying on the ground to his left, he stooped down to grab it in his right hand. Tightening his grip he took a defensive stance as he prudently edged down the corridor._

" _Come on out Freddy" he whispered fiercely._

 _The footsteps from behind increased in their intensity. Michael twisted around ready to strike out at him if he was to pounce. But as quickly as the footsteps picked up their pace, they disappeared into the distance. Snarling with scorn, he shouted out again. "Come on out you fucking coward!"_

 _A frenzied chuckle echoed from all around, bouncing off the metal walls and corridors. It was like a hundred insane cackles mixed together as one._

 _Michael frowned and growled in anger._

 _There was a sudden sharp screech of metal upon metal, directly behind him. Immediately he spun around to face a figure stood hidden in the shadows. There was now a thick brick wall behind him. Freddy flexed and clicked his blades portentously at his side. The hazy glow from the furnace exposed half his burnt face, revealing the slightest smirk tugging at the right corner of his charred lips._

 _Michael readied his weapon and raised it, ready to strike. When a blazing heat stemmed from the metal, scorching his palm and with a roar of pain he dropped the pole to the ground._

 _In a flash Krueger was upon him, his clawed glove wrapped around his neck and shoved him violently into the nearby wall. The grip constricted around Michael's throat. Cutting off his circulation. Stopping oxygen entering his lungs. His hands grappled at the fabric of the old brown leathered glove._

 _Freddy smiled wickedly at him and leaned forward, his face mere inches from Michael's gasping face. He flashed his blackened teeth in a leer. "Here I am. Now, it's time to get down to business boy!"_

 _Michael felt his eyes bulged as the grip intensified around his flesh. His eyes fluttered madly and out of the corner of his right eye he saw Freddy's scarred hand curve around the back of his head. Clamping hard onto his head, the tips of his burnt fingers digging into his hair and into his skull. His vision blurred, Freddy's face distorted and faded in and out._

 _Then the vision of Freddy faded into a deep red mist. It swirled around his head, the vapour thickening until Michael's body was submerged in the mist. In a burst of red bright light it raced into his gaping mouth._

 _He screamed and screamed until his vision went black._

 _Then he felt something asphyxiating him. But not just that, it was consuming him. A presence, an entity. Full of darkness, cruelty and malice. It overpowered every part of him, his mind, his body. It was like he was losing control of himself…_

Michael shook his head in horror at the memory after disclosing it to them both. His mouth parted in dread, trembling slightly. "Oh my god…"

"What?" Nancy demanded. "Tell us what happened after Freddy attacked you. Did you wake up?"

"Yes, but it was strange…" he murmured and soon his face contorted into confusion. "I could feel myself moving, hear my voice. But I knew that it wasn't me"

Glenn glanced anxiously at Nancy, then back at Michael. "What do you mean by that?"

"Katherine arrived about thirty minutes later. I could hear myself talking to her, I cold see her standing in front of me trying to explain what happened between her and her father-"

Nancy interrupted. "What do you mean? What happened between her and Freddy?"

"She was saying that she slept with him"

"Sweet god, he raped her?" Nancy face went a ghostly white.

"No, I heard her talking about how she did it to save me. She said that he told her, that he actually showed her an image of me sleeping. But I didn't fall asleep until 3am" he voice crackled as he recalled the rest of the disturbing talk that occurred. "I could hear myself saying these cruel, horrible words to her. I was bringing up her past, when she was a little girl. I heard myself call her damaged goods She was crying and shaking. God, I really wanted to hug her. To kiss and comfort her. But I couldn't control my body. From the minute I woke up, I felt this presence…"

"Presence?" Nancy gulped hard, becoming uneasy. "You mean like there was another presence inside of you?"

He nodded meekly. "Yes. I could feel that there was this other set of thoughts inside of my mind, they were so sinister and cruel. You have to believe me, they weren't mine! Whatever I was saying they weren't my thoughts! I would _never_ think Katherine in that way!"

Nancy clenched her hands together in silent rage. "He possessed you. Freddy took control of you when you were asleep"

"Jesus Christ!" Glenn gasped, "But why the fuck would he do that?"

"To try and destroy the relationship you and Katherine have" Nancy answered, understanding Freddy's devious plan. "What exactly did you hear Freddy say to her?"

"That I was going to finish it with her, that how I thought our relationship was pathetic, that how I couldn't be with her now after what he….Freddy did to her. But I don't think like that! I would _never_ think like that!" he hissed and rose to his feet. Feeling his energy slowly coming back to him, "That bastard was using me to say to her that how I didn't need her, that I only loved her out of pity! You should have heard the names he was saying to her…that she was filthy, that she was a whore. Then I felt saw her hit me, the look on her face was of disgust. She was so infuriated. We need to find her. I need to explain to her what happened! I can't let that fucker destroy my relationship with her!"

Nancy nodded. "My dad is out in his car looking for her. We can meet him back the police station. Are you okay to walk?"

"Yes, let's go"

 **x x x**

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Freddy hissed through his jagged teeth.

His clawed glove and burnt hand were pressed against the side of a large rusty boiler, as he steadied himself. It had been nearly an hour since he had possessed that little shit Michael's body. At the time it was exhilarating and deeply satisfying to annihilate the little bastard's relationship with Katherine. Even when he was possessing and controlling his body, he could feel the thoughts of trepidation and despair at the venomous words that spat from his mouth. He could sense the panic that rose from within him at the vile words the continued to be directed towards Katherine.

The moment that he had leered at her, calling her a ' _whore'_ was the minute he knew that his plan had worked. He could still _feel_ the hard impact of Katherine's fist when it collided with Michael's jaw. The taste of Michael's crimson blood was still fresh in his charred mouth.

It was fucking perfect.

Though now his body felt drained, _weak_ …

 _Krueger, did we_ _ **not**_ _tell you that there would be consequences for what you had planned?_ A deeply gravely voice echoed from the barren corridors.

 _Possessing Michael has weakened you. It consumed part of your strength._ Another one of the demons hissed.

Freddy sneered softly, knowing deep down that they were right. Of course he knew that it would use some of his power, his vigour. But not to _this_ extent. He slowly straightened up and began to stagger down the passageway towards the small side room. "How long will I be like this?" he demanded.

 _For the next day or so. We did_ _ **warn**_ _you._

He reeled into the side room and slumped warily on the tattered, soiled mattress. Tapping his blades against his black slacks he slowly began to take deep laboured breaths. "Yes, you did. But you know why I had to go through with it. And it worked…." he paused as a twisted smile crossed his scorched, melted face. "You should have seen her face. The look of horror and dejection. It was priceless! Where is she now? I can't sense her sleeping yet. I can't even sense her mind"

 _Her mind is chaotic, puzzled. Her whereabouts is unknown. As you are in a weakened stated you will not be able to sense her consciousness when she is awake for the next day or so._

Freddy cursed softly. "She will fall asleep. I'm sure of it"

 _How can you be so sure, Krueger?_

"She's my daughter, I know her better than anymore. Now that I've destroyed her pitiable relationship with that cunt, she will come back to me" Freddy cackled insanely and smiled with wicked glee. "No one can take her away from me now"

 **x x x**

A lone figure meandered down the side walk of Main Street, passing by a few grocery and coffee shops as they started to open business for the day. The rain continued to lash down on the shaking form of Katherine. Her back pack appeared bulkier than earlier. Her breath was shallow and wheezy. Strands of her wet brown hair clung to the side of her face as she forlornly trudged along the street. Her mind felt numb, the feeling of disgust at those callous words that were sneered at her still lingered within her. How could she ever go back to the campus? He probably had told the others now what had happened. Maybe they were in agreement with them, they probably shared the same sentiments as him. Perhaps everyone thought she was a whore, a filthy slut.

Could it be that now after what she did they wouldn't trust her? Would they believe that this was what she wanted all along? At this moment she didn't know what to think, what to do…

What was there left for her here? Michael hated her, perhaps never loved her the way that she loved and adored him. If what he was saying was true, that his love for her was out of fucking pity. Then was there any point in _anything_ anymore?

She sniffled and curled her hands tighter around the straps of her back pack. Her deep brown eyes lifted towards the street, seeing that she was near the bottom. She was only a few blocks away from _there_. Now it seemed it was the most reasonable place to go to, there was shelter there and no one would dare go near _that_ house…

Yellow thin streaks of lightening sparkled across the dark, grey sky above the misty neighbourhood of Elm Street. Katherine glanced prudently over her shoulder as she crossed the road to her old depilated home - 1428 Elm Street. It loomed over her within the thin rainy mist. She strode up the cracked, worn path and along the left hand side of the house down towards a small side gate that lead to the back yard. There was several broken slabs of wood scattered about the grass, evidence of an attempt of a fire being set against the side of the house. Burnt scorch marks trailed up the side about ten feet. Her eyes darted to the battered gate, that swung back and forth in the light breeze. A few beer cans and broken bottles were situated around her.

Raising her right hand she pushed opened the gate and barged into the back yard. The garden was just like the front lawn, withered grass and the rose bushes and beds were dead. The paint on the back fence had peeled away, various graffiti was smeared across the wood in black paint. Barely decipherable seeing as the paint had been splattered by more red paint.

Snivelling quietly she turned towards the double doors that lead down to the basement. A thick rusty padlock was entangled in a heavy set of chains around the brass handles of the doors. She marched over towards the chains and snatched the padlock, tugging at it fiercely. Soon her eyes caught a glimpse of a small grey boulder. It looked heavy enough to smash against the lock. Taking a few steps over to it she reached down to pluck it from the overgrown lawn. Twisting back to the padlock she struck it down hard.

One hit.

And again.

Then another.

A pleased grin spread across her wet, weary face as the lock snapped. The metal giving away. Pulling the padlock away from the chain, she yanked the metal restraints from around the handles. Her slim hands curled around the handles and she yanked off the doors.

The air was stale and musky from within the basement. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she peered into the darkened cellar and cautiously began to descend the steps into her old home. A rumble of thunder boomed in the distance, followed by another yellow flash of lightening. Katherine pushed the uneasy feeling of being watched to the side and continued her prudent slow steps further into the basement, passing by the old rusty furnace. Her eyes widened as she came to the steps that lead to the hallway. The door to her father's secret room was gone, in its place was a thick concrete wall. Her hands stretched out to trail over the concrete, running then down lightly to where the door handle of the door would have been.

They probably did try to sell this house and from what she remembered with her conversation with Sheriff Thompson a few weeks ago, there were viewings and there a few couples who were interested in buying the house. Though she didn't blame them when they found out who lived and owned the house before. Why would anyone want to live in a house where a child killer and molester lived? Now it seemed that no one would ever live in this house, let alone set foot into it. He owned it when he was alive and now her father haunted it after his fiery death.

Turning around to the stairs she carefully ascended the darkened stairs, grasping the railing tightly. The door to the hallway was slightly ajar and she gazed between the crack in the door. The décor of the kitchen was like her dreams, like when she lived here. Making her way through the door she approached the living room, and just as in her dreams everything was the same. Shabby, dusty furniture. The mirror on the wall was covered by a thin layer of dust. She unhooked her bag and slumped down onto the ground facing the dormant fire.

Unzipping her back pack she reached inside and withdrew a litre bottle of vodka. It was by pure luck that she had stolen the liquor without being caught. The cashier was too busy serving another customer to notice her. Though when she left the store, she could have sworn she heard the employee shouting after her from the doorway.

Would they have called the police and reported her?

It didn't matter as if someone did find her, it would perhaps be too late.

She knew what she wanted to do. Her mind was made up.

Unscrewing the bottle of vodka, she took a swig of the liquor. She gasped and coughed, not used to drinking the liquor straight and without a mixer. Her body trembled as she looked around the murky living room. The continuous patter of rain pelted down against the boarded up windows, the winded howled against the door causing it to rattle and shake. She took another long gulp of her liquor and pushed herself to her feet, wobbling around the sofa towards the hallway to the stairs. Her head hung forward as she climbed the creaky steps to the landing and soon she found herself at her father's old bedroom. Drinking some more from the bottle she coughed and lethargically walked into the room. Her mouth frowned in mystification as the bed clothes were pulled down, bundled up together.

She tentatively approached the bed and swallowed thickly. There was a large puddle of deep red liquid smeared across the middle of the bed. Bile began to form in her throat as she knew whose blood that was.

 _Hers_.

She collapsed onto her knees as her tears consumed her once more, then vomited onto the grimy carpet. After a few seconds she wiped the trickle of salvia from the corner of her lips. She then turned onto her side and shifted towards the bed. Laying her back against the side of the bed, her hand raised the tip of the bottle to her lips taking another long swig of the vodka. Glancing at the bottle she noticed that nearly a third of it was gone. The strong bitter taste on her throat was vile. Though she didn't really care anymore.

Crawling forward on her hands and knees she made her way across to the dresser and clambered onto the chair. Her vacant, forlorn gaze staring grimly at the mirror and her reflection. Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks were pale and caked with tears and her hair was dishevelled. She placed her bottle on the desk and grabbed the nearest item she could find, an old photo frame and slammed it hard against the mirror.

Then again.

Shards of glass scattered were soon scattered across the dresser. Again she grabbed her liquor bottle and took another long slug, gulping down as much as she could take.

Slamming the bottle back on the dresser, she averted her gaze to the jagged fragments of mirror and picked one up. It was about six inches along, curved and pointed at both ends. Placing it at the top of her left arm, she dug it into the sleeve of her blouse and ripped it away to expose her smooth arm.

Slowly the lowered the tip of the broken mirror fragment to the flesh below her shoulder. Nudging it into her skin lightly. Was this what she really wanted? But what other alternative was there? Michael made his feelings perfectly clear and as for her father, she felt as though she couldn't trust him. There was this niggling doubt in her mind in regards to her father's behaviour.

Wouldn't it be better if she just went away? Disappeared?

No one would care, would _they_?

Her lips curled into a snarl as she dragged the tip of the mirror across her skin, tearing it open. Hissing and whimpering she tried to ignore the pain as she brought it down an inch. Again the mirror tore through her skin, drawing another line of crimson liquid.

The stinging sensation swept over her body, the pain mounting with each passing laceration that she carved into her arm. With every cut and laceration she moved further down her arm, edging towards her left wrist.

All in all she could see at least seven gashes varying from six to eight inches in length.

Sobs wrecked her body as she continued to slice into her skin, but she didn't stop. Not even contemplating or reconsidering her actions. Wincing and groaning through the pain she brought the bloodied piece of mirror to the veins on her wrist and with one last sob she pressed it downwards and tugged it across the flesh, ripping opened her vein.

A gush of blood flowed from the wound and her eyes soon rolled into the back of her head, her body tumbling from the chair onto the carpet…

 **x x x**

Katherine's body materialises in the dreamscape. Her frame lay sprawled across the soiled carpet, and her head lulled from side to side. A silhouette stooped over her then quickly knelt at her side. A scarred hand tenderly cupped her head up from the ground and turned her onto her back. Freddy scowled in disappointment as he glared down at the cuts and lacerations that marred her left arm. Blood seeped from her torn wrist, saturating into the carpet.

"You stupid little girl!" he reprimanded, his voice was mixed with concern and dissatisfaction. "Why did you fucking do this?"

She weakly turned her head away, feeling the energy in her body fading away. "I-I…" her eyes fluttered wildly and rolled into the back of her head, her body going limp.

He frowned and instantly wrapped his glove around her wrist, over the bleeding laceration. Attempting to heal her wound. But to his horror the ghastly wound was still bleeding. "What the fuck?" he looked down at her pale, motionless face.

Unwrapping his glove from her hand he cursed. "Fuck! Why can't I heal her?"

 _Because_ _ **she**_ _inflicted the wounds on herself._

He turned his head towards the darkness behind him. "What?"

 _There is still a lot for you to learn Krueger about your powers. You can only heal her wounds if_ _ **you**_ _created them. There is nothing you can do._

Freddy growled and titled his head down towards her unconscious body, scrutinizing the deep rough cuts that decorated her arm. The blood trickled over her flesh, staining it red. "She did this because of what happened, didn't she?"

 _Yes, she did. You never really fully thought it through. You should have contemplated the consequences. But you didn't._

He trailed his blades across her hair, swatting it away from her face. "I can't let her die"

 _She won't…_

Freddy cradled her on his lap. Rocking her back and forth. His muscles twitched as he instantly sensed people nearing their old home. Those fuckers had came, no doubt to check if she was there…

Splinters of red wood were cracked as the door of 1428 Elm Street buckled and was busted in. "Katherine! Are you here?" Michael called out as he entered. He ran into the living room and surveyed the dimly room and saw the back pack laying opened beside the sofa. "Her back pack is here!"

"KATHERINE!" Nancy rushed in behind him, with Donald closely behind.

Glenn entered the house and nodded at the staircase, "Check upstairs!"

Snatching the back pack from the floor Michael hurried after them as they clambered up the creaky, old steps. Michael sprinted down the landing and stopped at the two doors, Katherine and her father's bedroom. He peered to the right, into the master bedroom and saw a body laying sprawled on the carpet.

"Oh my god…Kathy!" he stumbled into the room, skidding onto his knees at her side. Lifting her body he shook his head vehemently in dread at the blood that coated her left arm, trickling from her flesh onto the dusty carpet. "Get an ambulance! NOW!"

Donald grabbed his police radio from his utility belt and left the room, speaking into it urgently. "This is Sheriff Thompson. I need an ambulance over at 1428 Elm Street. It's an emergency!"

There was a crackle and static as someone replied on the other line…

"Katherine, don't do this to me!" Michael whispered and stroked her hair gently. He grabbed her right hand, plucking out the blood soaked piece of mirror from her fingers and discarded it away. Pressing his two fingers at her pulse he gasped, "She's got a pulse"

Nancy grabbed the bundle of bed sheets from the bed, tearing it in two and tightly wrapped the sheet around Katherine's wounds. "The ambulance will be here soon"

"I'm going to kill that fucker. How could he use me like that? Look at what she's done because of what that bastard did, at how he possessed me to say those warped and cruel words to her!" he bent down to lightly kissed Katherine's ashen face. "How can I get her to believe me?"

"I'll talk to her. We'll get through this" Nancy offered a comforting smile.

He nodded silently and looked at the window as the faint sound of the ambulance siren sounded in the distance, becoming louder with each passing second.

 **x x x**

On the 2nd floor of the Springwood General Hospital was the Mental Health Ward. It was commonly used for patients who suffered from depression, bi-polar issues and were frequent visitors for counselling. But not just that it was the main focal point where patients were assessed and referred onto other Health Institutions, manly Psychiatric Hospitals.

Down at the far end of the corridor in a small secluded room, Katherine lay awake. Her inane eyes stared grimly at the far wall. Her weak body was now adorned in a light blue hospital gown. Her left arm was now bandaged from below her shoulder to her wrist. The last strand of bandaged was tightly swathed around her palm, entwining with her fingers. Her scars were now stitched up. It was touch and go when they brought her into A&E, due to the amount of blood loss she had to undergo a blood transfusion. But she made it through. Now, from what she was told, a psychiatric assessment was about to take place to determine her state of mind.

She heard footsteps and hushed voice advancing towards her room. Her head turned to the left as two doctors entered, one she knew too well - Dr Ward - and an unfamiliar one with short grey hair, blue eyes and looked to be in her mid fifties. Her attire was a grey skirt suit and long white doctors coat. A small clip board was tucked under her arm and a small tape recorder and a black briefcase was gripped in her left hand. They walked towards her bed and sat at the two chairs left out for them.

Dr Ward cleared her throat. "Miss Krueger. How are you?"

Katherine sniffled and lowered her gaze away from them to her wounded arm.

The newcomer smiled, eyes solemn and unwavering. "Katherine, my name is Dr Elizabeth Sims. I'm a psychiatrist from Westin Hills and I've come to ask you a few questions. Do you understand?"

She mutely nodded her head. "Yes"

"Good" Dr Sims opened the briefcase and took out a black tape recorder, placing it on the nearby table, then pressed play. "Do you know what happened to you? How you came to be here?"

"Yes…I-I hurt myself" she whimpered and took a fleeting glance at her bandaged arm. "I tried to take my own life"

"That is correct" Sims replied softly, her eyes softening slightly.

Dr Ward leaned forward to gently hold Katherine's wounded arm and squeezed it tenderly. "Just take your time okay?"

The girl nodded silently.

"You were under the care of Dr Ward for the last few days" Dr Sims stated. "You were assaulted a few days ago? Attacked in your dormitory?"

The traumatised girl nodded once. Her brown hair shielded her face from them.

Dr Ward softly cleared her throat, lowering her voice and withdrew her hand from Katherine's arm. "She hasn't really talked much about it. We had a counsellor meet with her two days ago"

The older woman took this in and nodded. Turning back to Katherine, she continued. "It's come to my understanding that you left the hospital without the proper authorisation from Dr Ward. This was in the early hours of this morning. Is this correct?"

"Yes. I left after 3am. You see I h-had to leave…" Katherine's face trembled as she lifted her face to them both. Her mind was too far gone to give a fuck anymore. She was telling them the truth. "I had to tell M-Michael"

"Tell Michael? This is Michael Turner" Dr Sims glimpsed briefly at Dr Ward, "This is your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is…I mean he was" her hands clenched into tight fits at the memory of their quarrel. "We had a fight"

"Tell us what happened? Why did you leave the hospital without informing a member of the nursing team on duty?" Dr Ward leaned forward. Despite the softness of her voice, her eyes were distant.

"Before I left, I had fallen asleep. My father was there-"

Dr Sims cut in, surprised tainting her voice, "Your father? Fred Krueger? But your father is in jail"

"What? He _isn't_ in jail. Is that what everyone thinks?" Katherine seethed, "He's dead, he was burnt alive after being released from prison. They came for him, the parents burned him! Now, he visits me in my dreams. He's been visiting me ever since I came back to Springwood over two weeks ago"

"Your dreams?"

Katherine nodded and started to ramble onwards. Words tumbling from her lips. Recalling everything that had happened over the last two weeks, the dreams of her father being burnt, her old shabby home on Elm Street. The memory she was shown of him being burnt alive, the deaths of Tina, Rod, the other Elm Street children. She knew that they were going to think she was a fucking nut job, but in the end she didn't give a fuck anymore.

Nearly every dream, every nightmare she suffered was recollected. Told in as much detail as she could remember. Not once did Dr Ward or Dr Sims interrupt or ask any questions, they continued to listen silently. Pondering her tales. And that was what they were to her, nothing but silly _stories_. Fantasies she was conjuring up in her disturbed mind.

"That's what happened to me…" Katherine finished telling her side of the story, "My father beat me in the dream. He whipped me with the buckle of his belt, that's how I got those welts and lacerations on my back. It was because I had feelings for Michael that he beat me up"

Dr Sims clamped her hands over each other and turned to face Dr Ward, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. Lowering her voice she questioned. "Has she ever mentioned this to you before? How have her sleeping patterns been like?"

"No, this is the first time I've heard her mention anything about this. The first two nights she was wary of going to sleep, we had to sedate her twice. Then the last two night she has willingly went to sleep" She replied. Her gaze turned back to Katherine, asking her own questions. "Katherine. Nurse Peters found blood on the bare mattress of your bed. We also found the bed sheets hidden in the waste bin. They were saturated in blood"

Katherine avoided their pensive stares, feeling ashamed and disgusted again at what happened several hours before. She heard one of the chairs scraped along the floor and then felt a warm hand touch her arm. "Katherine, what happened to the bed sheets?"

"When I fell asleep last night, my father wanted me to sleep with him. If I didn't he would have killed Michael" she sobbed quietly. "You see he was sleeping, my father showed me him sleeping in his room"

"Killed him?" Dr Sims leaned forward, slightly intrigued.. "How do you mean kill him?"

"He would have entered his dreams and killed him. That's that I've been explaining to you, that is what he does now. He goes after you when you sleep. Where you are defenceless!" Katherine stared dourly at them, "I'm telling you the truth"

"Mmm" she mused, highly sceptical and alarmed. However she played along with her, "What happened after your slept with your father?"

"I woke up. I was in shock, but I knew what I had to do!, You see I had to leave and tell Michael. To make sure that he was okay. That's why I left without telling anyone. I'm sorry…but I couldn't stay here!" her face shook, fresh tears trailing down her face. "The reason the bed sheets were covered in blood was because of what I did with my father!"

"You went back to the College campus?" Dr Sims leaned back in her chair. "What happened when you arrived?"

.

"I talked to M-Michael, I told him what happened. I thought he w-would understand. You see he's been having nightmares too. But oh god, he was so nasty to me! So cruel! He said I was a whore, that I was filthy!" her breathing began to become laboured and short. Her eyes burned with hatred and she absently grabbed the bed sheets to twist and tugged at them in rage, "But I'm not like that! What he said to me was disgusting! It was a side of him I never saw before!"

Reaching over Dr Ward gently wrapped her right hand around Katherine's shaking arm. "Calm down sweetheart. What did you do during this fight? How did you react to him?"

"I h-hit him and ran out of the dormitory. I know that I shouldn't have done it, but I stole a bottle of vodka. But I didn't give a shit. I just don't care anymore…no one cares about me! That's why I did what I did" her voice broke as she started to convulse into tears. "Y-you have to believe me about the dreams. They're real. My father is alive, he's real and in my dreams! He's in ALL of our dreams!"

The older Doctor nodded quietly. "Why do you think he's real?"

"Have you not been listening to me?!" she snapped, "It's because he's been killing people. The kids of the people who murdered him. He wants revenge on the parents who killed him…" she trailed off. Seeing the cynicism on their faces. "You think I'm crazy? But I'm _not_!"

"Get some rest" Dr Sims offered a warm smile, then grabbed the recorder and switched it off. Rising to her feet she motioned with a nod of her head for Dr Ward to follow her into the corridor. Once outside, she closed the door.

"What do you advise?" Dr Ward walked with her down the busy corridor.

"Well, this is rather unexpected. Firstly, seeing as she has attempted suicide, in these situations I would admit her to Westin Hills. But from our discussion with her, there seems to be _another_ issue" Dr Sims looked down at the black tape recorder. "From what I am aware her father has been in jail for the last several years. But she believes otherwise. As you heard from her point of view he had supposedly been burnt alive and is now living people's dreams. It is as though she is believing that her dreams is real. To me it is a possible sign of schizophrenia. Believing and hearing things aren't real"

"But is that not the case when people are awake? Suffering from hallucinations?"

Dr Sims nodded curtly. "That is correct. But it seems Miss Krueger has this false belief that her dreams are _real_. That is a symptom of Schizophrenia. False thinking. The girl is confused. And from her attempted suicide, she is severely depressed" they stopped at an adjacent corridor. "Was her boyfriend Michael Turner a suspect in regards to the attack on her?"

"Well, he was there in the room with her. But Sheriff Thompson had questioned him and ruled him out as a suspect. He said he is still pursing lines of enquiries" Dr Ward crossed her arms, "Do you think that Miss Krueger's attempted suicide may have to do with Mr Turner?"

"It may be linked. If she said she had an argument with him, then possibly" Dr Sims glanced at the corridor. "Do you have CTV cameras in the hospital? My assumption is that perhaps she is using this delusion of her father being dead and in her dreams, that she supposedly slept with him to _cover_ the fact that Michael entered the hospital undiscovered and snuck into her room. Then THEY slept together and slipped out of the ward unnoticed"

"And then they had a quarrel back at the campus" Dr Ward finished, "Whatever was said between him sent her over the edge. I read a report on her when she was a child. The child abuse that she received at the hands of her father. It was very extreme and quite distressing. If you wish I could get in contact with her therapist back in Central City?"

"No, I will get in contact with them. But thank you. I believe Westin Hills is the best place for her. She will receive the proper psychiatric help she needs. I will have the paper work drawn up by this afternoon and will get her transferred to the hospital this evening" Sims sighed, beat. "It will be hard on the young woman. So for the time being until we move her, keep this quiet. I will explain to her myself when I come over. I'll be back by 6pm"

"What about visitors? Mr Turner, Sheriff Thompson's daugther are down in the foyer of the hospital. They will be wanting to visitor her"

Dr Sims sighed, "Is Sheriff Thompson with them?"

There was a curt nod.

"I would like to have a word with him" Sims hastily approached the lift. "Miss Krueger is adamant that her father was murdered. Sheriff Thompson may give me some insight as to where her father is being held in jail. The more information I can gather then the better I can evaluate her condition, help her realise that what she is thinking or _believing_ is fabricated in her mind"

Following her into lift Dr Ward pressed the ' _ **G'**_ button and the doors shuddered closed. "I sincerely hope that you can help her"

"Don't worry, I'll have her best interests at heart"

Nancy's clear blue eyes followed Michael as he frantically paced the foyer of the hospital near the large windows overlooking the car park. "Would you _sit_ down!"

"No, I can't. I'm restless. I just want to see her" He grumbled, "What the fuck is taking so long? Do you think she made it?"

"She's alive. Don't think like that!" Nancy rubbed his back lightly. Two set of footsteps caught their attention as they spun around to face Dr Sims and Dr Ward who approached from the lift.

Dr Sims smiled and looked at Donald. "Sheriff Thompson. I'm Dr Elizabeth Sims. May I have a word?"

He glanced anxiously at his daughter and Michael. "Is Katherine okay?"

"She is comfortable. A little tired though. But we managed to stop the bleeding" she motioned for him to follow. "I would like to talk to you about her father. Fred Krueger"

Donald swallowed profusely. "What exactly do you want to know?"

She turned to face him, seeing that he hadn't moved an inch. "Sheriff Thompson, it would be best if we discuss this in private" her eyes glimpsed at Nancy and Michael behind him.

He stood his ground. "Just ask me why do you want to talk about HIM?"

"What jail is her father in? Is it in this county?"

"Uh, why would you want to know that?" he asked.

"I want to know as much of her background as possible" she replied sternly. "Now, what jail is her father in?"

"I don't have the details. I can get them sent to you. May I ask what will happen to Katherine?" he knew the answer. The young woman had attempted to kill herself, Dr Sims was here to assess her mental state before deciding what to do. It was apparent that she was going to be sent to Westin Hills. And there was nothing they could do about it. "Are you going to be admitting her to Westin Hills?"

Michael's jaw dropped in horror and he glanced at Nancy.

Dr Sims nodded in response to Donald's assumption. "That is right. I am hoping to have her transferred over this evening" her eyes moved towards Michael. "You are Mr Michael Turner?"

"Yes, I'm Katherine's boyfriend. Can I see her?" he beseeched, "Just for ten minutes? I need to talk to her!"

"Did you have a fight with her?"

The words cut the air like a knife. His mouth went dry and he felt a small nudge in his side, no doubt coming from Nancy who was lingering at his side. Taking a fleeting glance at her he saw the glaring look she was giving him. As much as it would pain him to go through with it, he had to _pretend_ that he did have a quarrel with Katherine. What else could he say? He would be thrown in a padded cell if he told the truth. "Yes…" he finally nodded. "We had a fight. But I swear to you I didn't mean it! I love her!"

"Mmm" she murmured musingly, "Well, she is still quite distressed about your argument. You will have to speak to Dr Ward in regards to whether you can see her. Sheriff Thompson I will be in contact about Miss Krueger's father"

Donald gave a curt nod of his head, staring at her back as she strolled out of the foyer. He glimpsed about the foyer and gestured for them to huddle closer, lowering his voice. "Katherine must have said something about her father"

"Do you think she told them about what happened to her father? That he's dead?" Nancy eyes went wide in fear.

"Yes, look at what happened to her this morning. They must have asked her why she tried to kill herself and because she is in such a terrible state, she has mentioned what happened between her and her father" Donald explained.

"Jesus Christ!" Nancy shook her head vehemently. "What can we do?"

"There may be nothing we can do" he sighed.

Michael stared off into the distance, his jaw tightening in fury. "We have to get her out of here"

Nancy opened her mouth to protest, but he charged past her towards he lift. She instantly chased after him. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I need to speak to her!"

As they entered the ward Katherine was being kept in he hurried down past each room, peering inside each side room/ward. Nearing the last room he was about to peek inside when Dr Ward exited and blocked his view, along with entry to the room. "I'm sorry but you are not allowed in to see her"

"Please!" Michael begged, glancing over her shoulder into the room. Katherine's inane gaze was set on her lap. "Just for five minutes"

"No" she shook her head. "I will allow Miss Thompson to go in and talk to her. If you do not respect my order, then I will have to get security to remove you from the hospital. Understand Mr Turner?"

Michael's pensive gaze was locked upon Katherine's bed, hoping that maybe she could lift her face to glance at him. Even for a brief moment.

"Mr Turner! Do you understand what I said to you?" the harsh voice of Dr Ward pierced the air.

Finally he nodded, "Yes. I'll wait outside"

Stepping to the side Dr Ward allowed Nancy to enter, but murmured quickly. "Don't be too long"

Nancy nodded and closed the door behind her, taking in the room. A long rectangular window was to the right of the bed, overlooking the back car park of the hospital. The ticking of a small circular clock on the far wall was the only source of sound. On the bed Katherine barely moved an inch, staring directly at her with sombre eyes.

As she approached the small chair beside the bed Nancy grimly noted Katherine's thick bandaged left arm. Her fingers twitched and fiddled nervously with the bed sheets. Her eyes never left Nancy's as she settled into her seat. "Why are you here?" Katherine asked.

"I need to speak to you" replied Nancy.

Katherine glowered at her, the corner of her lips curled up into a sneer. "You mean, you're here to mock me. He told you hasn't he? Michael told you what happened"

"He did yes. But you have to listen to me. Things aren't what they seem. Michael wasn't the person who said those contemptible words to you-"

A snort of disbelief erupted from Katherine, then a bitter laugh. "He never said those words? Don't talk bullshit Nancy. It doesn't suit you!"

Nancy sighed and inclined her head forward. "It wasn't him. Just hear me out"

She rolled her eyes, nodding once.

"What time did you fall asleep last night? Do you remember the time?" Nancy questioned. She had to piece together what had happened. For the sake of Michael and Katherine's relationship.

"It was about 9pm. Maybe a little earlier. What does that have to do with anything?" Katherine snapped.

"Michael didn't fall asleep until several hours later. Freddy showed you a vision of him sleeping in his dormitory. That's right yes?" Nancy held Katherine's gaze.

"Yeah. That's why I had to sleep with my father. He was going to murder him! It was the only way I could save him!"

"But Michael wasn't asleep at the time. He told me that he fell asleep at 3am. He was out for a walk, got something to eat. Then when he went back to the dormitory he drifted off to sleep" Nancy explained. She noticed Katherine was sceptical, and continued. "Your father tricked you into sleeping with him. Whatever vision he showed you of Michael it wasn't real. He was deceiving you!"

Katherine defiantly shook her head, "No, he wouldn't do that to me! I don't believe you. And as for Michael I told him what happened and he shouted at me, he said I was a whore Nancy! A whore!" she sobbed hard, "He was meant to be my boyfriend, the man I fell in love with. But he doesn't loved me, he was just being with me out of fucking pity!"

Nancy flinched at the hard tone of her voice. "Katherine, you have to believe me. Michael _never_ said that, it wasn't him!"

"Do you really think I'm _that_ naïve Nancy?" she hissed, eyes flaring with rage. "He was in front of me, literally two feet from me! I wasn't imaging it! I heard every sick, twisted word he said to me. He called me damaged goods. Maybe I am, maybe I've always been damaged goods!"

Pulling her chair closer to the bed Nancy shook her head in discord. "Don't you believe that. You need to believe this, but your father possessed Michael's body when he was sleeping. He did it to get to you. So he could say those horrible words to you. So you would THINK it was Michael!"

"No, no…" Katherine gave a quick shake of her head, "You're making this up!"

"You know yourself how much your father hates Michael. You said so yourself to us. He despises the fact that you and him are together. The bastards is jealous of the bond you have with Michael. It was a sneaky, sordid way of him to try and destroy your relationship! Do you not understand?!" Nancy whispered gently.

"What you're saying isn't true!" Katherine ran her hands through her untidy hair, "I _know_ what I heard, it was Michael's voice. It wasn't my father who said those words! I would have recognised his voice! It was Michael. He h-hurt me Michael. No one has ever said those words to me. Now…I don't think I can trust him!"

Nancy opened her mouth to rebuke, but Katherine turned her face away. "Please leave Nancy!"

"Kath-"

Her head whipped back to Nancy, a growl emanating from her throat as she shouted. "JUST LEAVE!"

Jumping at the abrasive tone of Katherine's voice, Nancy slowly rose to her feet. However, she didn't leave straight away, instead deciding to have one last word with her. "Katherine, don't do this. Don't push people away, as it will only play into your father's hands. That's what he wants. For you to separate yourself from everyone. So you will be alone. I know that Michael _loves_ and _cares_ for you. Deep down you do too"

Katherine stared blankly at her, unblinking and unmoving. A single tear streaked down her face as Nancy silently left the room.

 _ **Later that evening…**_

The last several hours had been tedious and long. It had given her a lot of time to think, to ponder the strange comments Nancy had said to her earlier that morning. Would her father really do that? Possess Michael in order to damage her relationship with Michael? Oh, he hated him alright, but why would he not just kill him? Would it not be easier and more convenient for him to do that? Unless, he had something else planned…

But no, Nancy was making it up. Her father was a devious and cruel man, but to do that? It wasn't the way he worked. She knew her father all too well. Probably more so than she knew Michael.

Katherine had been peering through the opened door to her room with curiosity for the last fifteen minutes. It appeared that Dr Sims and Dr Ward were in a deep conversation. Behind them lingered two tall strong muscled men, a dark-skinned guy with a black beard and moustache and a Hispanic man with black hair. Both men were dressed in white slacks and white shirts, with an embroidery stitched on the right hand side of their chest - she could barely distinguish the letters ' _ **W.H'**_

They nodded eagerly as Dr Sims turned to face them, giving them orders in a quite hushed voice. Shifting nervously on the mattress, Katherine sat up a little as they entered her room.

"Hello Katherine. How are you?" Dr Sims smiled brightly.

But Katherine felt incredibly uneasy under the woman's gaze. "What's going on? Who are they?" she nodded at the two men.

"This is Max" she gestured at the tall dark-skinned man, then at the Hispanic. "And Lorenzo. They work in Westin Hills"

"Westin Hills? Uh, why are they here?" Katherine felt her legs trembled under the bed clothes.

"They are going to help me transfer you to Westin Hills"

"What?!" she cried out. "Why am I going there?!"

Dr Sims moved towards the bed, pursued by the two orderlies. "You need to be evaluated. To determine the extent of your mental condition"

"What the fuck do you mean?" she straightened up, eying each of the men with distrust as they stood at the bottom of the bed.

"You need help Katherine. You tried to kill yourself and what you told me and Dr Ward about your dreams-"

"It's the TRUTH! I'm not making this up! Even speak to Nancy, Sheriff Thompson! Michael, you can talk to him too! They have been dreaming of my father too!" Katherine threw the bed clothes from her body, staggering to her feet. "Just let me go, please! I won't bother anyone, I'll leave the town. Don't lock me up!"

Dr Sims rounded the bed as she backed away, "Katherine. You'll see that it's for the best!"

"It isn't it. Please let me go!" she glanced vigilantly at the two orderlies as they approached her. She sneered and clenched her right fist, aiming Max. He caught her arm and pulled her close, quickly pinning her arms to her sides.

"Calm down sweetheart!" He hushed.

"NO!" she screamed and frantically began to kick out with her legs.

Lorenzo grappled her legs and she squealed louder as she was placed back onto the bed. Dr Sims hurried over to a nearby table, readying a syrgine. "Katherine, just relax. I'll give yourself something to help you sleep!"

Katherine bucked and thrashed against the orderlies on the bed, "NO! Don't! I don't want to be see him tonight. Just leave me alone! Please!"

Patting her hair away from her sobbing face Dr Sims leaned forward and grasped her right arm, then pierced the skin between her upper and lower arm, administering the sedative into her veins. Soon, her eyes fluttered wildly and drooped shut.

Her body went limp. Max and Lorenzo left the room, then re-entered rolling a stretcher. "What's her story Doctor?"

"It's a complicated one Max" she sighed, "Just make sure her room is ready for her"

He nodded and with the help of Lorenzo they lifted her comatose body onto the stretcher. Thick red straps were then fastened across her legs and chest, pinning securely and strolled her out of the room after Dr Sims.

Michael stood at the coffee vending machine, waiting for the white plastic cup to fill with coffee. Down the hallway he heard the soft ding of the elevator as the doors opened. He inquisitively glanced over his shoulder and his jaw went agape in dread as Katherine's sleeping form being pushed down the far corridor. "Wait! What's going on?"

He chased after them and was soon accompanied by Nancy and her father, who had heard his startled protest. They stormed after Dr Sims who spun to face them. "We're taking her to Westin Hills"

"What the hell for?"

"She needs psychiatric help for her condition" she explicated.

He gulped, "What you mean, condition?"

Taking a step forward she lowered her voice. "Katherine is suffering from this delusion that her father is dead. That he has been burnt alive and is now living in our dreams. It is my supposition that is suffering from Schizophrenia"

Nancy gasped and barged forward, ready to reproached her assumption. But a firm hand tugged her back and she heard her father whisper into her ear. "Don't say anything, do you want to be locked up in Westin Hills too?"

She glanced at him, her lips tightened together. He was right, if she concurred with Katherine then her own sanity would be under question too. Her eyes darted to Michael as he spoke.

"Please you can't do this to her!"

Sims perched her hands on her hips, glaring at him severely. "Mr Turner. She may not have told us the whole truth, but her current distressed state was caused by you. The reason she tried to kill herself in her old home on Elm Street was due to the fight you had with her. I do not know what you relationship was like with her, but as she is now in my care. I will decide what is best for her!"

"Can I visit her?" he begged.

She pursed her lips together, pondering his request. "At the present time. I'm afraid not. Only family members can visit her. Also, it would be up to Katherine if she decides that she wants to see you. I strongly advise you not to come to Westin Hills"

He scowled angrily. "What? You can't fucking do this!"

Ignoring him she turned and walked away, following Max and Lorenzo who were waiting for her at the end of the corridor with the stretcher. Michael started to run after her, until two set of hands dragged him back.

"Don't Michael!" Donald advised, "Don't make this harder on yourself. We will find a way to see her!"

Brushing off their hands Michael leaned against the cool wall, his thoughts and emotions crashing together. What could he do next? He knew that Dr Sims would NOT allow him to see Katherine, no matter what. There had to be someone that could help them. A face flashed before him. Why did he not think of them before? They had helped her before, hadn't they? He reeled away, running down to a nearby pay phone in the foyer. Shoving his right hand into his front jean pocket he slotted them into the thin slit, and dialled a number.

After the fifth ring it was answered.

"Hi, it's me"

There was a muffled reply.

He cleared his throat, "Mom, I need your help"

 _ **x x x** _

_**The end...? Don't count on it!**_

 _ **Sequel - Broken Dreams -** This will deal with death, language, sexual themes and I will touch on disorders that will effect Katherine's personality! _

_It will be posted soon!_


End file.
